Der mit der Hexe tanzt
by Minnnie
Summary: Severus Snape hat eine magische Wette verloren und musste mit Hermine Granger den Tango Argentino im Kostüm vor ganz Hogwarts tanzen... lest wie es dazu kam und was sonst noch passiert, denn das ist lange nicht alles!
1. Tango tanzen oder nicht?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Aber ich habe das Vergnügen!

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Pearle. Thank you for your permission, Pearle!

Tausend Dank und viele liebe Gedanken gehen an meine Beta Mirija.

**

* * *

Kapitel 1**

**Tango tanzen oder nicht, das ist hier die Frage**

Samantha kam mit einer Visitenkarte in der Hand in den Aufenthaltsraum. „Hermine, du glaubst nicht, wer da draußen auf dich wartet! Er sieht aus wie jemand aus einem furchterregenden Horrorroman. Dein Name steht auf der Karte, die er mir gab." Samantha hielt die Karte hoch, damit auch die anderen Mädchen sie sehen konnten, bevor sie sie Hermine überreichte.

Hermine Granger stellte die Teetasse, die sie gerade hielt, ab und griff nach der Karte. Ihr Name war mit der Hand vorn auf eine schlichte, weiße Visitenkarte geschrieben. Als Hermine die Karte berührte, begann sie zu leuchten und vergrößerte sich. Die Schrift, die nun erschien, bedeckte ein DIN A4 großes Blatt Pergament.

„Wow, das ist ja cool!" Katherines Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie sich die Karte magisch veränderte.

Margaret und Samantha hatten die Tür vom Aufenthaltsraum einen Spalt weit geöffnet und warfen einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Mann, der ungeduldig auf Hermine wartete. „Schau dir diesen finsteren Blick an. Er sieht aus, als hätte er eine ganze Zitrone auf einmal gegessen!"

„Hmmm. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet? Hochgewachsen, mit einer großen Nase?" fragte Hermine geistesabwesend, während sie den Brief las.

„Ja. Du weißt, wer er ist?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ja. Er war mein Zaubertränke Professor in Hogwarts. Dies, meine Damen, ist Severus Snape."

Obwohl ausführliche Schilderungen von Severus Anstrengungen während des Krieges und der finalen Schlacht veröffentlicht worden waren, gab es von ihm keine Bilder. Er verabscheute Publicity jeder Art. Nur sehr wenige Fotografen waren mutig genug gewesen, zu versuchen, ein Foto von ihm während der Zeremonie zwecks Verleihung des Ordens des Merlin im Ministerium zu machen, nachdem öffentlich bekannt wurde, was er mit dem Fotografen gemacht hatte, der ihn nach der Endschlacht fotografierte. Snape muss allerdings zugute gehalten werden, dass er den Mann gewarnt hatte, bevor er ihn verhexte. Snape selbst verstand nie, warum so ein Aufhebens darum gemacht wurde, die Furunkel heilten schließlich in nur drei Monaten komplett wieder ab.

Margarets Augen wurden groß. „Severus Snape, der Kriegsheld? Du machst wohl Witze!"

„Der Zauberer, der gemeinsam mit Harry Potter Du-weißt-schon-wen stürzte?" Katherine ging zur Tür um einen kurzen Blick auf Snape zu werfen.

„Was macht er hier?" fragte Samantha, als sie zur Seite ging, um Katherine einen Blick auf den Mann werfen zu lassen.

„Oh mein Gott," sagte Katherine. „Eigentlich sieht er ganz sexy aus – so der dunkle Typ mit böse-Jungen-Image."

Katherine drehte sich um und bemerkte, wie die anderen Mädchen sie seltsam ansahen. „Was?"

„Es scheint so, als wäre er hier, weil er eine Wette mit Albus verloren hat. Das ist das, was im Wesentlichen in diesem Brief steht. Und ich wurde engagiert, um ihn zu unterrichten, ich kann es nicht fassen!" Hermine überflog das Pergament, während sie sprach.

„Was denn unterrichten?", fragte Margaret.

Hermine stöhnte. „Ich soll ihm beibringen, den Tango zu tanzen. Ich verfluche Dumbledore, wenn ich ihn sehe!"

Hermine arbeitete über den Sommer in der „Leichter-als-die-Lüfte" Zauberer-Tanzschule. Sie hatte als Kind selbst diverse Kurse besucht und das Tanzen weiter verfolgt, immer, wenn sie während der Sommerferien zuhause bei ihren Eltern war. Tanzen war ein ausgezeichneter Ausgleichsport und hielt sie fit. Nachdem Hermine vor zwei Jahren ihren Schulabschluß in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, nahm sie nun an einem neuartigen Programm in Cambridge teil. Die meisten ihrer Kurse fanden in der neuen Zaubererabteilung der Universität statt, aber das Programm bot auch einige Muggel-Lehrgänge an. Hermine schrieb sich für die zwei Hauptfächer, Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst ein. Sie hatte vor, Zaubertrankmeisterin zu werden, und arbeitete während der Sommersemesterferien, um sich etwas Geld dazu zu verdienen.

„Ich gehe besser zu ihm, bevor er sich entschließt, das Gebäude zu zerstören. Er war noch nie für seine Geduld bekannt!" Hermine seufzte schwer, als sie zu Snape ging.

Samantha rief ihr nach: „Viel Glück, ich bin so froh, dass es nicht mich getroffen hat!"

Severus drehte sich um, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er hoffte, dass es nicht dasselbe junge Ding war, das ihm die Karte abgenommen hatte. Sein finsterer Blick intensivierte sich noch, als er sah, wer auf ihn zukam. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, während er abwehrend seine Hände hob, als müsste er sich vor etwas Furchtbarem schützen.

„Miss Granger. Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie eine durch zu viele Flüche verursachte Halluzination und nicht wirklich hier sind."

Hermines Stimme klang matt, als sie sagte: „Guten Tag, Professor."

Severus bedeckte sein Gesicht mit der Hand. „Der Rest des goldenen Trios springt jetzt nicht gleich aus diesem Raum, oder? Was machen Sie hier? Und aus welchem Grund bin ich hier?" Severus sah sich im Raum um. „Wo sind wir? Merlin steh mir bei, es sieht fast aus wie eine Art Tanzsaal."

Hermine sah den Mann verwirrt an. „Sie wissen nicht, warum Sie hier sind?"

„Nein," antwortete Snape bitter. „Ich sprach mit Albus in seinem Büro, als er mir diese Karte überreichte, die ich dem Mädchen gab. Es war offensichtlich eine Art Portschlüssel."

Hermines Stimme war sanft, als sie sagte: „Möchten Sie gerne eine Tasse Tee, während ich es Ihnen erkläre?"

Severus richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, während er seine Roben schützend um sich schlang. Er starrte die junge Frau vor ihm zornig an, als er arrogant bemerkte: „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie mir sagen, um was es hier geht, so dass ich diesen lächerlichen Ort auf der Stelle verlassen kann. Etwas hindert mich daran zu apparieren, sonst wäre ich schon längst gegangen!" Seine Empörung war fast greifbar.

Hermine hielt das Pergament in ihrer Hand hoch. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, dass sie eine magische Wette gegen den Direktor verloren haben?"

Severus Schultern sackten herab. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen als Hermines Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich bringe Albus um, wenn ich zurück bin."

„Möchten Sie mir mitteilen, um was es bei der Wette ging?" Hermine genoss sein offensichtliches Unbehagen. Er hatte ihr selbst und ihren Freunden in Hogwarts zu viele schlechte Zeiten beschert, als dass sie dies hier jetzt nicht genießen könnte.

Severus war höchst ärgerlich, als er zu Hermine sagte, „Nur zwei Mal in zwanzig Jahren hatte die alte Hexe recht. Wie zur Hölle hätte ich annehmen sollen, dass sie das noch einmal macht?"

„Professor?"

„Trelawney."

„Sie und Albus haben auf eine Prophezeiung, die Trelawney gemacht hat, gewettet und sie lag richtig? Was hätten Sie gewonnen, wenn sie sich geirrt hätte?" Hermine versuchte nicht über die Suppe, die er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte zu lachen, aber sie versagte kläglich und fing an zu kichern.

Snape starrte das Mädchen an. „Denken Sie nach, Miss Granger. Benutzen Sie ihren Verstand, der so bekannt dafür ist auf einem außergewöhnlichen Level zu agieren und denken Sie nach."

Hermine ging ein Licht auf. „Sie haben mit ihm um die Stelle in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gewettet, stimmt's?" Ein Blick in Snapes Gesicht bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Hatten Sie von den Konsequenzen denn keine Ahnung?"

Snape winkte ab. „Ich hörte Albus etwas Unbestimmtes über Tanzen erwähnen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie jemals wieder richtig liegen würde? Beide Prophezeiungen betrafen den Dunklen Lord. Er ist tot! Wie hoch wären die Quoten gewesen, eine Million zu eins?"

„Professor, dieses Pergament ist eine Kopie der Wette und der Konsequenzen. Es ist genau festgelegt, dass Sie zehn Wochen lang Tanzstunden mit mir nehmen und am Halloween Tanz in Hogwarts tanzen müssen."

Snape schnappte sich das Pergament aus ihrer Hand und brüllte wütend: „Ich werde weder bei dem verdammten Halloween Tanz tanzen, noch beabsichtige ich, Ihre Gegenwart für die nächsten zehn Wochen zu ertragen! Sieben Jahre in Hogwarts waren lang genug!"

„Ich stimme Ihnen völlig zu, ich selbst gehe in vier Wochen zurück nach Cambridge." Hermine lächelte selbstzufrieden. Daran sollte er zu kauen haben. Sie nahm das Pergament zurück um sich die Bedingungen noch mal anzusehen. „Wie auch immer, Sie sind verpflichtet die Klauseln der Wette einzuhalten. Die Konditionen sind sehr präzise. Zehn Wochen Unterricht, eine Stunde die Woche und den Tango in vollem Kostüm beim Halloween Tanz tanzen."

„Was meinen Sie mit vollem Kostüm? Lassen Sie mich mal sehen.", knurrte Snape Hermine an und riss ihr das Pergament erneut aus den Händen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte schlimmer sein. Er hätte das anstehende Fest näher spezifizieren können. Wenn Sie einfach behaupten, Sie hätten ein Kostüm an, wird niemand etwas dagegen sagen können."

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was genau ist ein volles Kostüm des 16. Jahrhunderts, Miss Granger?"

Sie streckte wieder die Hand nach dem Pergament aus und deutete auf einen bestimmten Paragraphen. „Es steht genau hier, oh mein Gott! Ähm, wie sehen Sie in Strumpfhosen aus, Professor?"

„Strumpfhosen?"

„Ja, hier steht, es ist erforderlich, dass Sie ein Kostüm des 16. Jahrhunderts tragen, komplett mit…" Hermine fing an zu lachen.

„WAS?" Snape sah erneut nach. „Der Mann ist verrückt geworden! Wie soll ich jemals meine Autorität zurückgewinnen, wenn ich vorher solche Kleidung getragen habe?"

Hermine schnaubte, als sie versuchte, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. „Ich verstehe, Sir. Aber es beschreibt Strumpfhosen mit einem Schurz vorne und dieser muss das Bild einer Schlange tragen. Vielleicht könnten Sie es sich vorstellen, wenn Sie in den Geist von Halloween eintauchen würden?" Sie hob die Hände, um den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, abzuwehren. „Ich habe das nicht geschrieben, der Direktor war es! Immerhin hat er nicht gesagt, dass es eine Schlange aus Strass sein müsste, mit pinken Bändern um den Schurz zu halten."

Snapes Blick war mörderisch. „Ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht ist, meine Genitalien zu verzieren, Miss Granger."

„Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als müssten Sie sich ein Schlangentattoo an Ihrem …" Die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken als sie auf die Leistengegend ihres früheren Professors sah. War sie wirklich dabei, mit Snape über sein Glied zu diskutieren?

Seine Stimme was eisig, als er ihre Grübeleien unterbrach. „Miss Granger."

„Hmmm?" ‚Nimm dich zusammen, Mädchen!' Trotzdem fragte sie sich, wie er wohl aussah in besagtem Schurz und Strumpfhosen. Im Sommer zwischen ihrem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr hatte sie zufällig im Grimmauld Platz 12 einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn werfen können, kurz bevor er in die Dusche ging. Er hatte gerade vorgehabt, seine Unterwäsche auszuziehen, als sie ins Badezimmer kam. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Mann, der solch weite Roben bevorzugte, körperbetonte, enge Slips darunter trug? Sie hatte danach einige erotische Träume über den Teil des Körpers gehabt, den dieser Slip verbarg. Hermine errötete als sie an ihn, praktisch unbekleidet, dachte.

Severus rollte mit den Augen über ihr offensichtliches Unbehagen. Sein Ton war barsch als er sagte: „Miss Granger!"

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Professor. Dies ist eine Magische Wette. Sie haben keine andere Wahl als sich zu fügen und ich glaube Sie sind an diese Bestimmungen gebunden, richtig?"

Severus bedeckte seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Wenn er nicht zustimmte, Termine für den Unterricht zu vereinbaren, würde er niemals verschwinden können. Oder noch schlimmer. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was es für Auswirkungen haben würde, wenn er bei einer magischen Wette mit Albus vertragsbrüchig würde. Er sah sie abwägend an, seine Stimme wurde zu einem Schnurren. „Sie könnten ‚Nein' sagen, das wissen Sie. Dann könnte ich gehen und Albus wäre gezwungen, es fallen zu lassen."

„Unglücklicherweise, Professor, scheint es so, als hätte der Direktor mich durch einen offiziellen Vertrag mit meinem Chef engagiert. Ich bin genauso gebunden wie Sie." Hermine seufzte. „Wann möchten Sie mit Ihrem Unterricht beginnen, Sir?"

Severus sah die junge Hexe fragend an. „Sie erwähnten, dass Sie in vier Wochen nach Cambridge gehen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber Albus muss auch das arrangiert haben. Gestern Abend fragte mich mein Chef, ob ich auch einverstanden wäre, jemanden zu unterrichten, nachdem ich schon weg wäre, als persönlicher Gefallen für ihn. Er sagte, er stünde noch in der Schuld eines alten Freundes und würde mir einen Bonus bezahlen, wenn ich zustimmte. Ich bin an der Universität. Der Bonus käme gelegen, so stimmte ich natürlich zu. Albus muß dieser Freund sein." Sie zeigte auf das Pergament, das er hielt. „Es steht da in Punkt drei. Ich bin engagiert durch diesen Vertragsabschluß. Es scheint so, als hätte der Direktor alle Eventualitäten bedacht, Sir."

„Warum Sie, Miss Granger?" Er war sicher, er hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einen der anderen Trottel verhext, sie standen ohnehin einfach nur da und kicherten entnervt.

„Weil ich wohl eine der wenigen Tanzlehrerinnen bin, die den Tango Argentino hier in London lehrt.", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Tango Argentino?"

„Ja, der Tango Argentino ist ein kultureller Tanz, der seinen ganz eigenen Stil, Pausen, Musikalität, Körpersprache und Bewegung hat. Beim Tango Argentino müssen sich der Mann und die Frau umarmen, um in der Bewegung des Tanzes eine Einheit zu bilden. Das ist der einzige Stil des Tangos, den ich unterrichte."

Snapes Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. „Umarmung?"

„Ja, Professor, Umarmung." Hermine trat vor und fasste seine rechte Hand. „Ihre rechte Hand geht um meinen Rücken und bleibt leicht auf meinem linken Schulterblatt liegen." Snape bewegte seine Hand steif zu dem Platz, den sie beschrieb.

„Nehmen Sie den Ellbogen ein wenig herunter, Sir, und bringen Sie ihn näher zu unseren Körpern. Mein Arm sollte sacht auf dem oberen Teil ihres Armes liegen." Severus senkte seinen Ellbogen und Hermine legte ihren Arm auf seinem rechten Bizeps und ihre linke Hand auf seiner Schulter ab.

Severus schluckte rau. „Und jetzt?"

„Zunächst strecken Sie ihren linken Arm und bilden einen neunzig Grad Winkel." Er machte es so wie sie sagte. Sie nahm ihre Hand hoch zu seiner und legte ihre rechte Handfläche in seine linke Hand. „Sie sind ein bisschen zu hoch. Nehmen Sie Ihre Hand ein wenig herunter. So ist es richtig. Schließen Sie Ihre Finger mehr um meine Hand. Sie müssen mich gegen sich halten. Als Mann, liegt es an Ihnen, den Raum zu schaffen, den ich benötige um mich zu bewegen. Und werden Sie lockerer, sie sind viel zu steif. Wenn wir beginnen zu tanzen, tanzen wir annähernd Wange an Wange. Es hilft dabei, dass unsere Bewegungen zu einer Einheit zusammenfließen."

Hermine sah hoch in Snapes schwarze Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie fest in seiner Umarmung hielt. Seine Hände waren groß und geschmeidig. Sie konnte die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlen. Sie fühlte die Stärke in seinem Griff, mit dem er sie hielt, die bloße Kraft des Mannes in ihren Armen. Der Duft von Kräutern betörte ihre Nase. Sein Ausdruck war unlesbar. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen, als er sie ansah.

Hermine trat einen Schritt aus seiner Umarmung zurück. „So. Wann möchten Sie die Termine für ihre Unterrichtsstunden?"

Tbc

* * *

Na, wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen? Sagt mir eure Meinung und drückt auf den Knopf da unten!


	2. Die erste Lektion

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich bekomme auch nichts dafür.

Vielen Dank wieder an Mirija!

**

* * *

****Kapitel 2 **

**Die erste Lektion – Vertikale Bewegungen**

Bevor er ging, machte Severus die Termine für die Tanzstunden aus. Seine erste Stunde würde in drei Tagen, am Donnerstagabend, stattfinden. Er fühlte, wie die Beschränkung, nicht apparieren zu können, nachließ, als er das Datum mit der Granger bestätigte.

Seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm auf, als er den Pfad vom Apparier Punkt außerhalb der Haupttore nach Hogwarts entlangging.

Er würde sich keine Gedanken über die Tanzstunde mit Granger machen müssen.

Noch vor morgen früh würde er in Askaban sein. Denn er plante fest, Albus umbringen, sobald er ihn gefunden hätte.

Er hatte Granger zunächst nicht erkannt, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie hatte irgendetwas mit ihrem Haar gemacht und ihre Figur hatte sich wohl gerundet, obwohl sie auch in Hogwarts schon so ausgesehen haben könnte und er es nur nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihre hervorstechensten Attribute als seine Schülerin waren Potter und Weasley. Das goldene Trio war im letzten Jahr unzertrennlich gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl einen von ihnen seit dem Schulabschluss getroffen hatte?

Vielleicht ging sie mit einem der beiden aus? Potter konnte es nicht sein. Dessen Name war regelmäßig in den Nachrichten. Sogar was der Idiot zum Frühstück aß, war Futter für einige Kolumnisten. Wenn sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, hätte es in der Zeitung gestanden.

Weasley? Definitiv nicht ihr intellektuelles Level. Er hatte über das neue experimentelle Programm der Universität Cambridge gelesen. Nur die Creme de là Creme wurde akzeptiert. Grangers UTZ-Ergebnisse waren punktgleich mit seinen. Sie mussten außer sich vor Freude sein, sie in ihrem Programm zu haben. Durch die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mitglied des Ordens war, die geholfen hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wäre sie aber überall aufgenommen worden.

‚Was macht es schon aus, wen sie trifft?', fragte ihn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie sollte ihm das Tanzen beibringen und das war's. Wo zur Hölle war Albus? Severus öffnete die Türen zum Schloss und schreckte Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout auf, die gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Minerva war beunruhigt, als sie den zornigen Zauberer vor sich sah.

„Wo zur Hölle ist Albus?" Seine Wut auf den Mann war kurz davor überzukochen.

„Beruhige dich. Er musste das Schloss aus geschäftlichen Gründen verlassen. Er kommt am Freitag zurück. Gibt es Schwierigkeiten?" Minerva sah ihn verwundert an.

„Freitag?" Auch noch sein verdammtes Glück, seine erste Tanzstunde war schon am Donnerstag. Er stürmte mit bauschenden Roben die Halle hinunter.

„Severus, wohin gehst du?", rief Minerva ihm nach.

„Vergessen."

Die zwei Hexen sahen sich an und Minerva fragte, „Was hat er gesagt? Valeska? Wer ist Valeska?"

Sprout zuckte mit den Schultern während sie Snape beobachteten, wie er aus der Halle stürzte.

* * *

Es war Mitte August und das Schloss war bis auf einige wenige Lehrer leer.

Severus Snape saß vor seinem Kamin und studierte ein Glas mit Old Ogden's. Die Kerker waren auch im August kalt. Er drehte das Glas von Seite zu Seite und beobachtete, wie sich die Flammen im Whiskey reflektierten. Er war dem Vergessen schon einen beträchtlichen Schritt näher gekommen – in Anbetracht dessen, wieviel noch in der Flasche übrig war.

Granger. Hermine Granger. Obwohl das junge Ding offensichtlich intelligent war, hatte er nie bemerkt, dass sie zu einer sehr kurvenreichen Hexe herangewachsen war, nicht dass ihn das etwas anginge. Er seufzte tief, als er über seine Tanzstunde nachdachte. Sie heute Abend zu halten, hatte ihn mehr berührt, als er zugeben wollte. Wie zur Hölle sollte er nur die zwei Stunden am Donnerstagabend überstehen?

Eine Schlange auf sein Glied tätowiert, hat sie gesagt? Er musste lachen und fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt wusste, dass dieses Teil der männlichen Anatomie manchmal als Schlange bezeichnet wurde. Er überlegte, ob sie wohl an Ophidiophobie litt? Er hatte eine Python, und er wäre durchaus willens, sie ihr eines Tages zu zeigen. Der einzig bekannte Weg, die Angst vor Schlangen zu überwinden war es, sich ihnen regelmäßig immer wieder auszusetzen. Er wäre bereit der Hexe zu helfen, wenn es da irgendein Problem gäbe. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst das Oberhaupt von Slytherin. Er kippte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter.

„Accio Flasche", eine neue Flasche Ogden's flog in seine offene Hand. ‚Das wird eine lange Nacht', dachte er und rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus apparierte einige Minuten vor seinem tatsächlichen Termin vor dem ‚Leichter-als-die-Lüfte' Tanzstudio. Er war neugierig zu erfahren, was dort noch alles vor sich ging und wurde nicht enttäuscht, als er die Tür öffnete und Hermines Stimme hörte.

„Ich werde nicht die ‚Dirty Dancing' Hebefigur mit Ihnen tanzen! Ich bin kitzlig und dies hier ist ein Walzer!" Sie schlug die Hand eines jungen Mannes von ihrer Hüfte weg. „Noch eine Berührung Mr. Wells, und Sie werden eine Woche lang nicht mehr sitzen können! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Snape erblickte einen Zauberer um die dreißig, der mit Miss Granger tanzte. Der Mann hatte wenigstens den Anstand, bei dem Tadel zerknirscht auszusehen.

Eine Glocke schlug an der Seite an.

„Ich denke, die Stunde für diese Woche ist beendet. Ich habe ab heute Abend einen neuen Schüler, deshalb wird ab nächste Woche Katherine Ihren Unterricht zur gleichen Zeit übernehmen."

Hermine war sehr geschäftsmäßig, als sie den Tag und Uhrzeit auf einer Karte vermerkte und sie dem Mann reichte.

Der Zauberer warf ihr einen, wie er dachte, sexy Blick zu, als er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Was, wenn Sie die einzige Hexe sind, die mir etwas beibringen kann?"

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, kam Snape auf den Mann zu. Sein Blick war fest und seine Roben machten die übliche, bedrohliche Welle.

Er war kurz davor zu sagen: Ärgere mich und dann werden wir sehen, in wie vielen Teilen man dich findet, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.

Er starrte den Mann und meinte: „Ich glaube, Miss Granger hat Ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Ihr Unterricht beendet ist. Gibt es sonst noch ein Problem?"

Hermine war belustigt, als sie sah wie der Mann blass wurde, als er sich dem Zaubertrankmeister zuwandte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von verärgert zu verängstigt. Er nahm Hermine die Karte ab, die sie in der Hand hielt, und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Danke."

Hermine winkte und rief freundlich: „Danke und gute Nacht!"

Sie drehte sich grinsend zu Severus um. „ Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich kam zurecht. Sollen wir anfangen?"

„Wenn Sie wirklich dankbar sein wollen, könnten wir den Unterricht absagen." Snapes schwarze Augen funkelten als er die junge Hexe ansah.

„Professor!"

Er massierte seinen Nasenrücken, während sich Kopfschmerzen ankündigten.

„Sagen Sie den Unterricht ab, Miss Granger. Ich gehe nach Hause und Sie auch. Einzeln." Lieber Gott, was wird sie denken was er meinte? Er war ihr Ex-Professor um Merlins Willen!

Hermine errötete. „Ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag. Entschuldigung, Professor."

„In Ordnung", Severus wartete auf Instruktionen. „Und nun?"

Hermine begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Sie können in all diesen Kleidungsschichten nicht frei tanzen. Sie müssen Ihren Umhang ausziehen!"

Severus starrte die Hexe an. „Das ist genau das, was ich vorigen Abend anhatte. Da war es kein Problem!"

Samantha und Katherine kamen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, um zu sehen, woher der Lärm rührte. „Alles in Ordnung hier draußen, Hermine?'" fragte Samantha.

„Klar, Sam. Danke. Professor?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und machte auf den Umhang aufmerksam. Die Mädchen kicherten als sie zurück durch die Tür gingen.

„Alberne Gänse", murmelte Severus und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Sir?"

„In Ordnung. Ich ziehe den verfluchten Umhang ja schon aus." Er funkelte sie an, während er die Haken und Ösen seines Umhanges öffnete. Ein Kleiderständer erschien neben Hermine. Mit einem entnervten Blick hing Snape seinen Umhang auf. Schneidend fragte er: „Nun glücklich, Miss Granger?"

„Ich wäre entzückt, wenn Sie auch noch ihre Robe ausziehen würden. Ehrlich, wie viele Schichten von Kleidung tragen Sie übereinander? Es ist August um Gottes Willen! Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie noch nicht vor Hitze umgefallen sind!"

Sie dachte, dass er als Oberhaupt von Slytherin wirklich treffend gewählt war, und stellte sich eine Schlange vor, die sich häutete.

Severus knöpfte seine Robe in einer Weise auf, die an das Zelebrieren eines feierlichen Rituals erinnerte. Er hängte das Kleidungsstück auf, als er sagte: „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Haben Sie noch nie von einem Kühlzauber gehört? Können wir nun endlich beginnen, bevor Sie mich nötigen, an dieser Stunde ohne Bekleidung teilzunehmen?"

„Das Jackett, Professor." Er trug seinen üblichen Gehrock unter der Robe und dem Umhang. ‚Ehrlich,' dachte Hermine, ‚wie viel Rüstung braucht er um sich?'

Severus hob eine Braue und fragte: „Sie wollen mich wohl splitternackt?"

Hermine meinte geduldig: „Professor, ich kann ihr weißes Hemd unter dem Jackett sehen. Ich verspreche, ich werde Sie nicht bitten, das oder ihre Hose auszuziehen. Obwohl…" Hermine hielt ihre Hand auf und ein pinkfarbenes Trikot und ein Tutu flogen in ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht fänden Sie es viel bequemer in diesem?" fragte sie grinsend. ‚Splitternackt wäre nett' meinte eine innere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Hermine beobachtete ihn, als er eine undefinierbar große Menge von Knöpfen an seinem Gehrock öffnete.

Sein Körper formte ein klassisches ‚V', breite Schultern verjüngten sich zu einer schmalen Taille. Sie sah ihn von hinten an, als er sich streckte, um das Jackett aufzuhängen. ‚Netter Hintern', kommentierte ihre innere Stimme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Ich muss wirklich öfter ausgehen' dachte sie.

In Severus war wieder sein gesamter Ärger aufgestiegen, als er sein Jackett auszog. Er war jetzt bis zur letzten Schicht gelangt, sein weißes Frackhemd und schwarze Leinenhosen. „Wenn Sie nun zufrieden sind, Miss Granger, können wir vielleicht beginnen, so dass ich noch vor Mitternacht gehen kann?"

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal angemessen gekleidet kommen, brauchen wir das nicht mehr zu tun.", erwiderte sie munter, als sie das Tutu ablegte und sich vor ihn stellte.

Er stand da und sah sie schweigend an. Obwohl sie Absätze trug, war er immer noch einige Zentimeter größer als sie. Sie trug ein einfaches, schwarzes Trikot mit einem Rock darüber. Ihre Kleidung war einfach, hob aber ihre Figur vorteilhaft hervor. Ihr Körper war den richtigen Stellen gerundet. Ihr Rock wirbelte bei jeder Bewegung.

„In Ordnung, Professor. Lassen Sie uns anfangen. Bitte legen Sie Ihre rechte Hand um meinen Rücken und lassen sie sie auf meinem linken Schulterblatt ruhen."

Severus glitt mit seiner Hand quer über ihren Rücken und beließ sie an ihrem Schulterblatt. Er fühlte den leichten Schauer, der sie durchfuhr. Seine Augenbraue schoss hoch, als er die Veränderung der Farbe auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte. „Schwierigkeiten, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Sir. Halten Sie ihren Ellbogen richtig und heben Sie bitte die andere Hand hoch."

Gott ja, sie hatte Schwierigkeiten! Ihre Träume über ihn waren zurückgekehrt, als er das letzte Mal gegangen war. Der Duft dieses Mannes, kombiniert mit der gleitenden Bewegung seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken half auch nicht gerade. Er sah in Hemd und Hose unglaublich sexy aus. ‚Reiß dich zusammen' sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie hatten die gleiche Position eingenommen, die sie ihm das letzte Mal gezeigt hatte. Er hörte ihren Anweisungen nicht zu, da ihm auffiel, dass etwas fehlte. Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich in einem Kreis um ihr Schulterblatt. Er sah herunter und nahm ihr sanftes Dekolleté wahr.

‚Wieso konnte er keine Unterwäsche fühlen?' fragte er sich.

„Professor!" Hermines Stimme kreuzte seine Gedanken. „Obwohl ich eigentlich eine gute Rückenmassage immer geniesse, kann ich mich nicht erinnern, Sie um eine gebeten zu haben. Wo ist das Problem?"

Nun war Severus an der Reihe zu erröten. Die beste Verteidigung war immer noch der Angriff.

„Machen wir nun mit dem Unterricht weiter oder nicht? Ich hoffe, Ihre Lehrmethoden haben noch mehr zu bieten als das hier!"

Hermine schnaubte, als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah. Er sah aus wie ein Kind, das erwischt wurde, weil es seine Hand in der Teigschüssel hatte. Sie musste unbedingt daran denken, nächste Woche etwas Freizügigeres zu tragen, nur um ihn zu herauszufordern.

„Fein. Es gibt drei Grundschritte, die im Tango gebräuchlich sind. Der Seitschritt, der Vorwärtsschritt und der Rückwärtsschritt. Die Anordnung ist im Verhältnis zur Ausrichtung des Oberkörpers. Die Frau geht immer in einer geraden Linie entweder vor oder zurück.

Der Mann bewegt sich immer so, dass die Frau vor ihm bleibt. Sie signalisieren oder dirigieren meine Bewegung durch Verlagerung Ihres Körpers. Es gibt zwei Arten, eine Bewegung anzuzeigen. Zum Beispiel, wenn Sie Ihre Schulter zurück ziehen, schaffen Sie eine freie Fläche zwischen uns. Das zeigt eine Drehung nach rechts an. Ich drehe mich auf dem anderen Bein und folge dadurch nach."

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen und fühlte ihre Bewegung in seinen Armen. Sie zog ihn mit sich in eine ungeschickte Drehung, während sie sich selbst auf ihrem hinteren Bein drehte um eine volle 90 Grad Drehung nach rechts zu machen.

„Die andere Methode, ein Führungssignal zu zeigen, ist mit ihrem Arm. Wenn Sie ihn auf der rechten Seite gegen meinen Rücken pressen während Ihre rechte Hand fest an meinen Rücken drückt, kann ich nicht weiter in diese Richtung. Wieder verändert sich meine Bewegung des hinteren Beines um die Drehung komplett zu machen."

Severus folgte ihrer Anweisung und das Paar drehte sich etwas weniger ungeschickt als beim ersten Mal.

„Wir werden an den Drehungen später weiter arbeiten. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Grundbewegungen zuerst verstehen. Es ist für den Mann ein wichtiger Teil des Tangos, jeden Wechsel der Richtung zuverlässig zu dirigieren. Eine Veränderung der Handhaltung, oder Bewegung Ihres Armes wird mir mitteilen, dass es eine Änderung der Richtung gibt."

Severus hörte ihren Anweisungen aufmerksam zu. Sie benutzte etwas, das nach Beeren duftete, was ihn in seiner sensiblen Nase kitzelte. Ihre Stimme war weich und sie schien ihm durch und durch zu gehen.

„Also, wenn ich das mache, bewegen Sie sich auf meine rechte Seite?", fragte er und passte die Bewegung seinen Worten an. Er zog behutsam an ihrer rechten Hand wo sich ihre Hände gefasst hielten, und verschob seine andere Hand an ihrem Rücken.

Diesmal war die Drehung gleichzeitig. Hermines Bewegungen waren flüssig, während Severus sich mit natürlicher Anmut bewegte.

„Sehr gut, Professor. Aber im Tango bleibt Ihre rechte Hand fest am Platz, um mir mitzuteilen, ob ich mich vor oder zurück bewegen soll. Ich bewege mich dann so, wie es mir Ihre andere Hand anzeigt. Ich werde jetzt einen Tänzer aus Ihnen machen!" Sie lächelte ihm zu während sie sprach.

Sie gingen zur Ausgangsposition zurück.

„Wir fangen mit der Salida an – bzw. mit der Anfangsreihenfolge der Tanzschritte. Heute Abend arbeiten wir an Vorwärts- und Rückwärtsschritten sowie einem Stop, offener und geschlossener Haltung und einer Drehung gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Ich mache einen halben Schritt weg von Ihnen. Dieser Abstand bewirkt, dass sich unsere Körper aneinander anlehnen müssen. Auch das hilft uns, uns wie ‚eins' zu bewegen. Der Tango setzt das Zeichen des Mannes voraus, eine Bewegung der Dame folgt und eine Bewegung des Mannes schließt die Sequenz ab. Sind Sie bereit?"

Severus nickte, als Hermine einen halben Schritt zurück ging und ihre Wange an die seine legte. Er hielt sie im Arm und ihre Brüste waren nun gegen eine breite, feste Männerbrust gepresst. Hermine sprach weiter über die Schritte mit ihm, während sie sich vor und zurück bewegten. Sie tanzten eine Drehung und erhöhten das Tempo beim zweiten Mal. Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam in einem überraschend natürlichen Rhythmus, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie nicht gerade enge Freunde waren.

Der Summer erschreckte beide, als sie gerade erneut die Tanzschritte durchgingen. Hermine lachte und sagte: „Nun, es scheint, als hätten wir das Ende unserer ersten Stunde erreicht. Sie bewegen sich sehr gut, Professor. Das liegt wohl an all den Jahren, in denen Sie die Kessel hin und her getragen haben, nehme ich an?"

Severus stellte fest, dass er es genossen hatte, und war überrascht. Es tat ihm tatsächlich leid, dass der Unterricht vorüber war. Er hatte das Gefühl genossen, die junge Hexe im Arm zu halten und den sinnlichen Einfluss auf ihre Körper zu spüren, während die Musik lief.

„Das nehme ich auch an. Danke für den Unterricht, Miss Granger. Es war sehr interessant. Es wäre auch interessant, den Tanz von professionellen Tänzern zu sehen, die aufeinander abgestimmte Bewegungen zeigen." ‚Der Tango hat eine verlockende Haltung, besonders wenn sich der Partner im eindringlichen Rhythmus der Musik gegen einen bewegt. Ich bin ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten!', dachte er, als er seine Knöpfe am Gehrock schloss.

„Sie wissen was man sich erzählt, oder nicht, Professor? Gut getanzt sei der Tango der vertikale Ausdruck eines horizontalen Begehrens."

Hermine grinste, während sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte.

Severus hörte verschiedene Geräusche im Hintergrund, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Durchgang zum Aufenthaltsraum richtete und danach auf die Fenster.

„Sie schließen für heute Abend, Miss Granger?" Er schloß seine Robe, während er sprach. Als er seinen Umhang vom Kleiderständer nahm, verschwand dieser mit einem Plop.

„Hmm? Oh, ja. Katherine und Sam sind gleich nach Beginn Ihrer Stunde gegangen. Wir müssen durch die Vordertür gehen und dann kann ich absperren und das Studio von außen schützen." Sie zeigte auf die Tür und meinte: „Nach Ihnen, Sir. Wissen Sie Professor, wenn es Sie wirklich interessiert, wir haben eine Aufführung in zwei Wochen in der Universität, kurz vor Semesterbeginn. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gerne vorbeischauen und sich den Auftritt ansehen."

Sie waren durch die Vordertür hinaus gegangen. Hernine hatte sich umgedreht um abzusperren und zu sichern. Severus hob eine Augenbraue als er fragte: „Tanzen Sie in der Vorstellung, Miss Granger?"

„Ja. Ich tanze mit meinem Chef Ted. Er ist mein Partner beim Tango und bei der Rumba. Ich kann Ihnen nächste Woche alle Informationen geben, wenn Sie möchten. Also, gute Nacht, Sir. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."

Und mit einem Plop disapparierte Hermine.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger," sagte er in die leere Luft. Er würde nächste Woche hier sein, nicht länger ärgerlich, dass er diesen Unterricht nehmen musste.

Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie einen Auftritt in seinen Träumen während der nächsten Woche haben würde, wenn sein Körper sich das Gefühl ihrer Bewegung gegen den seinen in Erinnerung rief.

Er apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts mit Gedanken an ein horizontales menschliches Verlangen, die durch seinen Kopf geisterten – eine ganz bestimmte Hexe betreffend.

Tbc

Ophidiophobie: Die Angst vor Schlangen

**

* * *

Cyberrat:** Du warst mal wieder die Erste! Vielen Dank! Und das mit den Strumpfhosen, nun ja, die Regeln sagen das doch aus, oder? -_zwinker- _Und updaten werde ich etwa einmal die Woche. 

**Chromoxid: **Vielen Dank! Hier geht es schon weiter!

**Crimegirl: **Danke! Und ob Hermine mit Severus an Halloween tanzt? Abwarten…

**Marrychan: **Na, hier kommt doch schon der Nachschub. Danke für dein Review!

**Katzura:** Sofort!

**DanaTheMagicBunny:** Danke für dein promptes Review! Ich hoffe, du machst auch bald weiter. Und natürlich sind Severus und Hermine ein tolles Paar!

**Skoyer:** Danke, hier ist ja schon die Fortsetzung.

**Susanne:** Gut, dass du sie nicht anziehen musst, wenn du Strumpfhosen nicht ausstehen kannst. :-) Aber die Konsequenzen der Wette sind halt hart für ihn. Aber es muss ihm ja nicht gefallen, oder?

_

* * *

Na, hat es euch gefallen? -schielt auf den Button links unten- _


	3. Tanzen Katzen Tango?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Ganz besonderen Dank geht an meine Beta Mirija, ohne sie wäre dieses Kapitel nur halb so gut!

An alle Tänzer unter euch: Tanzschritte zu erklären, sind für einen Laien schon schwierig, aber das Übersetzen ist auch nicht so einfach. Also, für eventuelle Knoten in euren Beinen übernehme ich keine Haftung!

Morgen kommt das neue Buch! in Vorfreude Butterbier und Kekse reicht

**

* * *

Kapitel 3**

**Stunde 2 – Tanzen Katzen Tango?**

Es war Montagabend geworden, bevor Severus wieder aus seinen Kerkern herauskam. Normalerweise verbrachte den Großteil des Sommers in seinem privaten Labor, versunken in Forschungen und Experimente. Die Hauselfen waren es gewohnt, dass er zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten in die Küche zum Essen flohte. Vor Jahren schon hatte er ihnen verboten, sein privates Labor oder seine persönlichen Räume zu betreten. Es gab dort Experimente und Tränke, die von niemandem berührt werden durften. Auch wäre es durchaus vorstellbar gewesen, dass eine der Elfen während der Jahre, die er Voldemort ausspioniert hatte, Probleme verursacht hätte.

Severus war immer schon ein Einzelgänger gewesen. Er zog normalerweise seine eigene Gesellschaft die der anderen vor. Oberflächlicher Small Talk und sinnloses Geschwätz nervte ihn. Albus verlangte allerdings von Snape, dass er während des Schuljahres am Abendessen in der großen Halle teilnahm. Er war besorgt, dass sich Severus, würde er jemals Hogwarts verlassen, zu einem Einsiedler entwickeln würde.

Beim Essen am Montagabend fand Severus zwischen Remus und dem Schulleiter seinen Platz. In einer Woche würde Vollmond sein und Remus hatte nur noch wenig Wolfsbanntrank.

Albus zwinkerte mit den Augen, als er zu dem Tränkemeister meinte: „Na, Severus, ich nehme an, dass deine erste Stunde gut verlaufen ist?"

Severus blitzte den Direktor an. Eigentlich hielt er Albus für seinen Freund und Mentor, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen genoss der Mann es, ihn zu quälen, wie die Klauseln der verlorenen Wette deutlich zeigten. Albus behaupte zwar immer, dass er Severus gar nicht verärgern, sondern nur das Beste für ihn wolle. Aber wie zur Hölle sollte Tanzen mit Granger und Tango zu lernen das Beste für ihn sein, das wollte er wirklich gerne wissen!

Er vermutete allerdings, dass sein verräterischer Körper das beantworten könnte. ‚Runter, kleiner Freund!' dachte er und lachte in sich hinein. Seine Träume handelten in letzter Zeit von einer ganz bestimmten Hexe. Im Traum tanzten sie wieder zusammen, diesmal aber ohne Kleidung!

Sarkastisch antwortete Snape: „Ausgezeichnet. Einfach wundervoll. Diese Woche arbeiten wir mit Kastagnetten."

„Ich glaube, Kastagnetten werden üblicherweise beim Flamenco benutzt und nicht beim Tango. Hast du dich entschieden, noch mehr Tanzstunden bei Miss Granger zu nehmen?", fragte Albus und lachte über den mörderischen Blick, den Severus ihm zuwarf.

„Was für Unterricht bekommst du denn bei Hermine, Severus?", fragte Remus neugierig.

Severus ignorierte Remus und wandte sich an den Schulleiter. „Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass es dir gefällt, wenn ich mich unwohl fühle, Direktor. Und ich genieße es sehr, dich zu amüsieren!"

„Um was geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte Remus.

Albus lachte immer noch als er antwortete: „Severus hat eine magische Wette gegen mich verloren und die Konsequenzen sind für ihn schrecklich ." Albus Augen glänzten im Kerzenlicht.

„Die Konsequenzen?"

„Ja", sagte er lächelnd. „Er ist gezwungen, Tanzstunden bei Miss Granger zu nehmen. Ich glaube nämlich fest daran, dass er unbedingt einmal alle fünf oder zehn Jahre seine Kerker verlassen und mit anderen Menschen umgehen muss – ob er es will oder nicht."

„Welche Art Unterricht?"

Remus schwor später, dass die Augen des Schulleiters für einen Moment wie Feenstaub geglitzert hatten, bevor er lächelte und sagte: „Tango Argentino."

Remus spuckte den Kürbissaft aus, den er gerade runterschlucken wollte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst … !

Albus grinste freundlich. „Könnte doch interessant sein, meinst du nicht auch?"

Remus konnte nur noch zustimmend mit dem Kopf nicken.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine saß mit Katherine und Samantha im Aufenthaltsraum.

„Na, wie läuft es mit Groß, Dunkel und Furchterregend?", fragte Sam grinsend.

Hermine warf Sam einen Blick zu, bevor sie antwortete. „Professor Snape? Nicht schlecht. Er bewegt sich recht gut, natürlich haben wir bisher nur in gerader Linie an den Vorwärts- und Rückwärtsschritten gearbeitet, und ich habe ihm gezeigt, wie er mich drehen muss, damit man den Partner während der Drehung in einer geraden Linie hält."

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie hatte sich schon seit Tagen den Kopf zerbrochen, was sie ihm in der heutigen Stunde Spezielles beibringen konnte. Daran zu denken, wie es heute Abend wohl laufen würde, schlug ihr heftig auf den Magen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Katherine.

„Er ist ein wenig, ich weiß nicht – exzentrisch?" Hermine lachte bei der Beschreibung. Was er war, konnte sie nun wirklich nicht genau sagen. „Der Mann ist brillant, topp in seinem Bereich. Ich denke, er muss nur an seinen sozialen Fähigkeiten arbeiten."

Die Mädchen lachten. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, als sie hörten, wie sich die Außentür öffnete. Hermine und Katherine unterrichteten beide heute Abend.

Katherine trällerte: „Show time!"

„Am besten nimmst du das vordere und ich das hintere Studio. Wells Unterricht dauert nur eine Stunde. Professor Snape hat eine Doppelstunde, so brauchst du uns nicht zu stören, wenn du fertig bist. Schließ nur die Türen ab, wenn du gehst. Wenn ich im hinteren Studio bin, kann ich nicht hören, wenn jemand herein kommt."

„Du kannst alle Privatsphäre haben, die du möchtest!", johlte Samantha und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Hast Du etwas für ihn übrig?", erkundigte sich Katherine.

„Oh, werdet erwachsen, alle beide!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als sie mit Katherine nach vorne ging. Sie erinnerten sie an Harry und Ron, wann immer sie über das andere Geschlecht sprachen. Etwas für Snape übrig haben? Offensichtlich hatte der Mann einen ansehnlichen Körper und seine Intelligenz hatte sie immer schon beeindruckt. Und auch wenn die Träume, die sie von ihm hatte, erotisch waren – es waren nur Träume, ein Produkt eines überaktiven Geistes. Ihres. Er war im richtigen Leben keine liebenswürdige Person, da war sie sich sicher. Sie dachte nicht gerne daran, aber sie hatte sich schon länger mit niemandem eingelassen und ihre Träume waren nun das Resultat. Snape? Sie blieb dabei, ansehen aber nicht berühren, vielen Dank.

Snape und Wells warteten, einander anstarrend, vor der Rezeption. Hermine dachte, dass sie aussahen, als wären sie kurz davor, die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen und sich zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Sie fragte sich, ob Wells wusste, dass Snape ein Duellmeister war. Wells wäre im Handumdrehen in Einzelteile zerlegt, wenn es je zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden käme.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Bitte folgen Sie mir. Wir werden heute Abend das hintere Studio benützen."

Snape warf dem anderen Zauberer noch einen letzten Blick zu, als er Hermine den kurzen Gang hinunter folgte. Sie hatte so ziemlich das gleiche wie letzte Woche an, abgesehen davon, dass ihr Kleid magisch gefärbt zu sein schien. Ihr Rock schwang im Takt ihrer Hüften, als Severus ihr nachblickte, während sie vor ihm den Gang hinunterging. An seine Träume der vergangenen Woche zu denken, half ihm nicht gerade, vor allem, wenn er Ihren Po vor sich hin und her schwingen sah.

Hermine ging durch eine geöffnete Tür auf der Hälfte des Ganges. „Hier ist es." Sie drehte sich um und sah Snape an. Er war dabei, etwas zu öffnen, was wie seine Lehrerrobe aussah.

Als Severus die Haken öffnete, erschien ein Kleiderständer. Ruhig beobachtete er die Hexe, die es nicht wagte, etwas über seine Kleidung zu sagen. Hermine blieb auch still, während er seine Robe und den Gehrock an den Kleiderständer hängte. Er trug wieder ein weißes Frackhemd und schwarze Leinenhosen.

‚Wenigstens trägt er keinen Umhang diese Woche, das muss man ihm zugute halten.', dachte sie mit einem Lachen.

Sie ging in die Mitte des Raumes. „Bereit, Sir?"

Severus stand ruhig da und wartete auf Hermines Anweisungen.

„Letzte Woche haben wir an den Grundschritten gearbeitet, vor und zurück, mit offener und geschlossener Haltung. Diese Woche möchte ich mehr an Aufbau und Gestaltung arbeiten. Um sich beim Tango anmutig zu bewegen, stellen Sie sich im Kopf eine Katze vor. Halten Sie Ihr Gewicht auf den Fußballen, nicht auf den Absätzen, wie Sie es beim normalen Gehen machen. Wenn Sie Ihr Gewicht verlagern, wird Ihre Bewegung katzenähnlicher.

Sie sollten diese Art der Bewegung, wenn wir die Schritte tanzen, beibehalten. Es lässt den Tango anmutig und fließend aussehen. Wenn Sie sich rückwärts bewegen, bleiben Sie auf den Ballen und strecken das Bein etwas mehr als Sie es normalerweise tun würden. Sie sollten so ein wenig weiter zurückreichen als es sich natürlich anfühlt. Das hält Sie davon ab, gegen das Knie Ihres Partners zu stoßen und macht den Bewegungsablauf fließender."

Severus schnaubte. „Eine Katze. Wollen Sie, dass ich mich vor Ihnen auf alle Viere niederlasse?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Professor. Versuchen Sie, einen Augenblick auf den Zehenspitzen zu gehen."

Severus stand da und schaute sie nur an. Sie konnte das nicht ernst meinen.

„Gehen Sie auf den Zehenspitzen", wiederholte sie mit einem Kopfnicken.

Severus sah sie skeptisch an. „Meinen Sie das ernst?"

Hermine seufzte entnervt. „Ja, sehen Sie. Es ist eine Bewegungsübung. Ist Ihnen klar, dass wenn ich alles in Frage gestellt hätte, was Sie im Unterricht sagten, dann hätte ich nie irgendetwas gelernt!" Sie bewegte sich auf ihren Fußballen vor, zurück und von Seite zu Seite. Die Bewegungen waren gleitender als Schritte. „Sie müssen üben, auf Zehenspitzen zu gehen um die Muskeln ihrer Zehen, Füße und Knöchel zu stärken und zu stabilisieren. Sie können nicht so auf Zehenspitzen tanzen. Das wäre viel zu ermüdend. Professor?"

Severus ging auf den Zehen unsicher einige Schritte vorwärts. Er fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Waden anspannten. Er fühlte sich unglaublich idiotisch und dachte, dass er sicher genauso lächerlich aussah.

„Gut. Nun gehen Sie rückwärts und denken Sie daran, das Bein übertrieben weit zu strecken." Er ging vier Schritte zurück. „In Ordnung. Versuchen Sie es noch mal, auf und ab, quer komplett durch den Raum."

Severus starrte die junge Frau an, machte es aber so wie sie sagte. Er fühlte wie seine Beine und Füße anfingen zu schmerzen.

„Gut. Wenn wir die nächste Schrittfolge versuchen, erinnern Sie sich daran, auf den Ballen zu gehen. Das Verb Caminar meint im Spanischen ‚gehen'. Eine einzelne Bewegung mit einem Fuß vorwärts und danach den anderen Fuß daneben zu bringen, heißt ein ‚Paseo'. Eine Caminata ist eine Reihe von ‚Paseos' oder Schritten. Wir versuchen vier Paseos zusammen, zuerst mit einem langsamen Takt und dann mit einem schnelleren lateinischen Rhythmus. Versuchen Sie Ihre Füße im Takt zu bewegen. Bereit?"

Severus bewegte sich nach vorn, um seine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen und wartete, damit sie sich in Position gegenüber seiner Brust und seinen Arm stellen konnte. Die Verlagerung seines Gewichts von einem ebenen Stand auf seine Ballen brachte seine Brust noch enger an Hermines Brüste. Er sah hinunter und dachte, dass der V-Ausschnitt an ihrem Top noch tiefer war als bei jenem, das sie letzte Woche getragen hatte. Das Material fühlte sich unter seinen Händen wie Seide an.

„Fünf Punkte von Slytherin dafür, dass Sie nicht aufgepasst haben, Professor." Hermine grinste, als sie bemerkte, dass er deutlich abgelenkt war.

Severus funkelte die Hexe an. Ein Hauch von Farbe war auf seine Wangen getreten. ‚Verdammt noch mal,' dachte er. ‚Diese kleine Kröte genießt das!' Er lehnte sich vor, sein Atem war warm an ihrem Ohr zu spüren.

Mit seidiger Stimme sagte er: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das Recht haben, Hauspunkte abzuziehen, Miss Granger. Zehn Punkte von ihrem heißgeliebten Gryffindor für die Anmaßung und das Tragen von unpassender Kleidung für einen Lehrer."

Hermine ignorierte schmunzelnd seinen Kommentar. „Sind Sie bereit, Professor?" Sie bewegten sich zusammen vor und zurück zum langsamen Takt der Musik.

„Gut, nun erhöhen wir das Tempo. Achten Sie auf Ihre Schritte und denken Sie daran, auf den Fußballen zu bleiben."

Severus fand es schwieriger, dieselbe Schrittfolge zu dem schnelleren Rhythmus zu tanzen. „Zählen Sie den Takt während der Bewegung im Kopf mit. Es sollte etwas flüssiger sein. Sehen Sie." Hermine trat aus seinen Armen zurück. Er fühlte den Verlust der schon vertrauten Berührung mehr als er sollte.

Sie schritt vorwärts, während sie jeden Schritt mitzählte. Jeder Schritt entsprach einer Zahl und sie sagte: „Beobachten Sie meine Füße. Eins, zwei, drei, vier."

„Wie ein Walzer?" Severus starrte sie mit schmerzenden Beinen finster an. Da musste es doch einen Zauber geben, um seine Muskeln zu lockern und das alles einfacher zu machen. Noch acht weitere Stunden wie diese? Das würde er nie schaffen.

„Das ist ein Tango, kein Walzer. Und nicht nur das, ein Walzer hat keine vier Schläge pro Takt! Er hat drei. Ein Walzer geht EINS, zwei, drei – EINS, zwei, drei. Nicht eins, zwei, drei, vier. Sollen wir es noch mal versuchen?"

Severus schmollte. „Letzte Woche war es viel einfacher!"

„Letzte Woche war ja auch die erste Stunde. Sie fangen am Anfang an. Sie würden ja auch nicht den Erstklässlern zeigen, wie man den Trank des Friedens braut, oder?"

„Der Trank des Friedens wird im fünften Jahr gelehrt, Miss Granger. Oder bleibt neuerdings Ihre Fähigkeit auch die einfachsten Informationen zu behalten hinter Ihren Möglichkeiten zurück?" Snape, nun müde und verärgert, begann schnippisch zu reagieren.

„Aber genau das meine ich ja! Wir starten mit einfachen Dingen und arbeiten uns zu den Schwierigeren hoch. Sollen wir?" Nach wie vor nicht gerade glücklich ging er nach vorne und nahm die Ausgangsposition ein. Sie tanzten vor und zurück bis Hermine mit dem Bewegungsablauf zufrieden war.

„Nun versuchen wir die gleichen Schritte, aber diesmal zur wiederum schnelleren Musik im Vier-Achteltakt. Sehen Sie her." Sie demonstrierte die Zählweise und Schrittfolge, aber bewegte sich jetzt viel schneller.

Severus ging in Position. Sie tanzten ungeschickt den schnelleren Takt. Hermine arbeitete mit ihm an der Schrittfolge, bis es einfacher und flüssiger lief.

„Wir haben noch fünfzehn Minuten übrig. Ich möchte Ihnen heute Abend noch einen weiteren Schritt zeigen. Es ist ein Two-step, der El Retrocesa genannt wird und er beginnt rückwärts. Ihr rechter Fuß geht zurück, für zwei Zählpunkte halten und dann gleitet Ihr linker Fuß flach zu Ihrem rechten und macht dann einen Schritt nach links. Dann bringen Sie ihren rechten Fuß für einen Zählpunkt neben Ihren linken. Von da aus tanzen wir wieder eine normale Schrittfolge vorwärts und zurück. Lassen Sie es uns einige Male langsam versuchen, um ein Gefühl für die Bewegung zu bekommen. Es könnte helfen, wenn Sie in der Mitte zwischen meinen Beine anfangen. Auf diese Weise haben Sie keine Möglichkeit, an mein Knie zu stoßen. Und daran denken, auf den Fußballen bleiben. Fertig?"

Jetzt war er wieder soweit, Albus umbringen zu wollen. Einfach vor und zurück tanzen war letzte Woche so leicht gewesen. Nun mitzählen und ein neuer Schritt, er wollte überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, wie dieser verdammte Tango ging.

Der Summer erklang, um das Ende der Stunde anzuzeigen.

„Gut. Das Tempo des Vier-Achteltakts und der neue Schritt erfordern etwas mehr Übung, um es richtig hinzubekommen, aber für heute Abend hat es gut geklappt." Hermine grinste verschmitzt. „Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich, das Sie jeden Abend für mindestens zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten üben, auf den Zehenspitzen zu gehen. Sie müssen die richtigen Muskeln in Ihren Beinen aufbauen. Stehen Sie, als würden Sie mich halten, die Arme in der korrekten Position. Dann gehen Sie hoch auf die Zehen und wiederholen die Schritte, die wir heute Abend getanzt haben. Versuchen Sie das mindestens dreimal mit einem langsamen Takt und dreimal mit schnellem Takt, immer vor und zurück."

„Hausaufgaben." Das Wort tropfte vor Sarkasmus. Was genau dachte sie, wer sie war? Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er sie ansah.

„Ja, Hausaufgaben. Dies ist Unterricht. Ich bin die Lehrerin und Sie sind der Schüler. Ich gebe Ihnen Hausaufgaben, damit Sie für die nächste Stunde vorbereitet sind." Hermine sprach geduldig mit ihm, als wäre er ein dreijähriges Kind. „Es sei denn, Sie möchten, dass ich dem Schulleiter mitteile, dass Sie die Mitarbeit verweigern? Ich bin sicher, dass Sie Konsequenzen zu tragen haben, wenn Sie nicht alle zehn Stunden vervollständigen. Sie haben die Wahl, Sir."

Hermine wartete geduldig, während Severus schwarze Augen vor Zorn glühten. Es ärgerte ihn zu wissen, dass sie Recht hatte, und was das Schlimmste war, es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was er daran hätte ändern können.

Seine Stimme war zuckersüß wie Honig, als er fragte: „Erhalte ich am Ende einen Abschluss, Miss Granger?"

Sie lächelte freundlich. „Oh ja, und ein Zertifikat, das Sie sich einrahmen können." stichelte sie und genoss sichtbar die Wirkung.

Severus riss seinen Gehrock vom Kleiderständer und zog ihn an. Der Ständer löste sich in Luft auf, als er seine Lehrerrobe abnahm und sie sich mit einem Schwung um die Schultern warf, bevor er den Haken schloss. Hermine sah sich noch einmal im Studio um, bevor sie auf den Flur traten. Sie zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Raum und die Lichter erloschen.

Sie erreichten die Rezeption, als Hermine das Poster im Fenster sah, das den Auftritt an der Universität ankündigte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie immer noch interessiert sind, aber auf dem Poster stehen Informationen über den Auftritt nächste Woche in Cambridge."

Hermine sperrte weiter ab. Aus den anderen Räumen waren Geräusche von sich schließenden und knallenden Türen zu hören.

Severus sah sich die Ankündigung an. Das Poster war auf beiden Seiten bedruckt, so dass die Information von innen und außen zu lesen war. Hell leuchtende, gepunktete Farbstrudel waren auf dem Karton zu sehen. In großen, fett gedruckten Buchstaben war zu lesen: ‚Tanzvorführung! Nur an diesem Abend!' Der Tango Argentino war als erstes aufgelistet, dann folgten der Foxtrott, die Rumba, der Walzer und einige andere Tänze. Als Datum wurde Samstag in einer Woche genannt. In der untersten Zeile stand: ‚Neue Tanzstunden und Kurse im Herbst! Melden Sie sich jetzt an! Nutzen Sie die Sonderangebote! Unsere Mitarbeiter informieren Sie gerne! Inhaber: Thaddeus Prittchard'

Das erklärte ein paar Dinge. Und es warf auch einige neue Fragen auf.

„Fertig, Professor?" Hermine war zu ihm gekommen, während er das Poster las.

Er deutete mit der Hand auf das Schild. „Da steht, dass Sie in der Zauberei-Gesellschaft von Cambridge auftreten?"

„Ja, das hier ist eine Tanzschule für Zauberer. Die Zauberei-Gesellschaft von Cambridge ist ein Teil der neuen Universität für Zauberer, die in Cambridge gegründet wurde." Hermine folgte Severus durch die Vordertür hinaus. Sie drehte sich um, um die Tür abzuschließen und zu sichern, und erkundigte sich: „Haben Sie vor, vorbei zu schauen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich die Zeit habe." Severus stand an der Seite und wartete, bis sie fertig war. Er würde apparieren, wenn sie fort war.

Hermine nickte. „Gute Nacht, Professor. Ich sehe Sie nächsten Donnerstag." Mit einem Plop war sie fort.

Severus sah erneut auf das Plakat. Thaddeus Prittchard. Prittchard war in Hogwarts drei Jahre unter ihm gewesen. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er Informationen über zwei prominente Todesser vor dem Niedergang des Dunklen Lords an Dumbledore weitergeleitet. Granger sagte, ihr Chef schulde einem alten Freund etwas. Aber Albus sollte in Prittchards Schuld stehen, nicht andersherum.

Fragen wirbelten dem Tränkemeister im Kopf herum, als er zurück zum Schloss apparierte.

Tbc

**

* * *

Danke an alle Reviewer. Ihr seid toll! Und an alle Schwarzleser: Schön, dass ihr mitlest, aber es tut gar nicht weh, den Button zu drücken. Bestimmt!**

**Chromoxid: **Ja, genau das Tanzen hat mich auch so fasziniert an der Story. Ein Hauptgrund, warum ich mir diese ausgesucht habe.

**Katzura:** -Lach- Danke für dein Lob. Hier hast du wieder etwas zum hüpfen ;-)

**Ladydarkside:** Danke und klar mach ich weiter!

**Cyberrat:** Ich glaube, die beiden haben noch viel zu üben…

**Liloe**: Danke für dein Review. Ja, das finde ich auch! Auch wenn er in diesem Kapitel wohl nicht ganz der gleichen Meinung ist…

**Skoyer:** Ich hoffe, das es dir auch weiter so gut gefällt!

**Jessy2104:** Danke! Ja, ich finde das auch ziemlich witzig!

**Crimegirl:** Hermine und Ted? Nein, nein, ich verrate gar nichts!

**Malina: **Ich freue mich total, dass du die Story liest! Denn ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mir die Eselsbrücke mit dem Titel gebaut hast! Und tausend Dank für dein Lob. –großen Blumenstrauß überreicht- Und bald geht es ja auch um andere Dinge als um Tanzen -g-

**DanaTheMagicBunny:** Tja, mir wäre das auch zuviel jeden Morgen – vom Abend gar nicht zu reden! Und dann die ganzen Knöpfe – ich weiß nicht…

**Edjen:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Aber verraten wird gar nichts…ich nehme dir ja sonst die Spannung. Aber es dauert nicht lange und du weißt mehr.

**Ska-P:** Danke! Ich kenne die Story (wenn es eine ist…) nicht, die du erwähnst, weiß also auch nicht, ob es eine Anlehnung ist.

**Marrychan:** Danke für dein Lob. Tango ist so richtig toll, und Tango Argentino erst recht.

* * *

Na, Spaß gehabt? Dann drückt den Button und sagt es mir! 


	4. Stunde drei Ein Tanz der anderen Art

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Tausend Dank an meine Beta Mirija!

Auch hier wieder: Ich übernehme keine Haftung für Blessuren beim Nachtanzen der Tanzschritte! -gg-

**

* * *

Kapitel 4 **

**Stunde drei – Ein Tanz der anderen Art**

Schneller als Hermine dachte, dass es je möglich gewesen wäre, nahte der Donnerstag heran. Erst gestern war sie in ihre Studentenwohnung zurückgekehrt, und nächste Woche würde schon ihr drittes und letztes Jahr in Cambridge starten. Das Programm war nun auf einem höheren Niveau. Es umfasste intensive Unterrichtsarbeit über drei Jahre und danach eine einjährige, praktische Assistenzzeit.

Sie strebte einen doppelten Meistertitel in Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst an. Ihr Studienberater sagte, dass sie ihren Zauberkunst-Kurs als Fernkurs beenden könnte, während sie als Assistentin arbeitete. Die Bedingung wäre, dass sie einmal im Monat zurück nach Cambridge käme, um ihr Können in Zauberkunst prüfen zu lassen. Sie war immer unübertroffen in Zauberkunst gewesen und war sich sicher, dass ihr diese Auflagen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten würden.

Die junge Hexe war an diesem Abend beschäftigter, als es ihr recht war. Sie hatte eine letzte Tanzstunde mit einem älteren Zauberer, der seine Frau mit seinen Tanzkünsten zu ihrem 90igsten Hochzeitstag überraschen wollte. Außerdem war heute Abend auch Professor Snapes dritte Lektion.

Zu allem Überfluss war am Samstag noch der Tanzauftritt und ihr Unterricht fing am Montag an. Sie seufzte tief und wünschte sich, dass sie einen Zauber kennen würde, der die Tage auf 36 Stunden ausdehnen könnte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die letzten Noten von Frank Sinatras „Summer Wind" verklangen langsam im Hintergrund. Da sie muggelgeboren war, war Hermine sehr überrascht gewesen, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Sinatra ein Zauberer gewesen war. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr realisierte sie, dass seine Augen zwinkerten, genauso wie es die von Albus taten.

Hermine lächelte den älteren Zauberer an. „Mister Willit, ich denke, Ihre Frau wird über ihre neuen Tanzfähigkeiten außer sich vor Freude sein, und herzliche Glückwünsche für die neunzig Jahre, die Sie verheiratet sind. Das ist ein beeindruckende Leistung."

„Danke, meine Liebe. Sie sind so süß zu einem so alten Kauz wie mir." Der ältere Man erwiderte Hermines Lächeln.

Hermine fühlte sich an Albus erinnert. Mr. Willit trug einen Bart, der mit dem des Schulleiters konkurrieren könnte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, er wäre 130 Jahre jung, und sie dachte, dass er ganz fit für sein Alter sei. „Unsinn, ich habe unseren Unterricht genossen. Passen Sie auf sich auf und geben Sie meine Glückwünsche an Ihre Frau weiter." Sie ging zur Rezeption zurück, um die Stunde in ihr Buch einzutragen.

Severus war früh angekommen und hatte die letzten Minuten ihrer vorangegangenen Stunde beobachtet. Auch wenn Hermines Kleidung diese Woche zurückhaltender war, dachte er, dass das Outfit das sie trug, vorteilhaft für ihre Figur war. Er meinte allerdings, sie würde wahrscheinlich auch in einem Sack gut aussehen. Er hätte gern gewusst, woher das kam. Er stand ruhig da, beobachtete sie und wartete, dass sie sich umdrehte. Sie brummte eine wortlose Melodie, während sie weiter in die Bücher eintrug. Ihre Hüften schwangen hypnotisch zur Melodie, die sie summte.

„Miss Granger." Seine Stimme schnitt durch die Stille des Studios.

„Professor Snape", sagte sie fröhlich und drehte sich zu dem Tränkemeister um. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe Sie nicht hereinkommen sehen. Bereit für Ihren Unterricht, Sir?"

„Müssen wir damit weitermachen, Miss Granger?" Severus wollte sich wirklich nicht bewegen. Er hatte den Anblick ihrer Rückseite genossen und hätte glücklich eine Zeitlang weiter dort gestanden, aber die oberste Regel eines Slytherin war – behalte die Oberhand.

„Natürlich. Warum nutzen wir nicht wieder das hintere Studio?" Hermine zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die vordere Tür, versperrte und sicherte sie, dann wiederholte sie die Bewegungen, indem sie auf die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes zielte.

Severus Augenbraue schoss erstaunt in die Höhe. „Warum sperren Sie das Studio jetzt schon ab?"

Hermine ging zum hinteren Studio voran und erklärte dabei: „Die anderen Mädchen sind schon gegangen. Eigentlich sind sie seit Dienstag fertig mit den letzten Schülern. Die meisten Tanzlehrer arbeiten nebenberuflich während des Sommers. Es gibt einige Lehrer die in zwei Wochen zurückkehren, wenn ihre Kinder wieder zur Schule gehen. Was mich an ein anderes Problem erinnert."

Severus sah die Hexe fragend an. „Ein Problem?"

„Ja, ein Problem. Mein Unterricht beginnt am Montag. Meinen Sie, es wäre möglich, wenn wir uns für Ihren Unterricht ab nächsten Donnerstag in meiner Wohnung treffen könnten? Ted wird das Studio nach dem Auftritt am Samstag für eine Urlaubswoche schließen und ich habe eine Studiengruppe, die sich bei mir am Donnerstag trifft. Üblicherweise sind wir gegen 18.45 Uhr fertig, da sollte es keinen Konflikt geben. … Professor?" Hermine wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Hören Sie sofort mit dem albernen Handgewedele auf!" Severus hatte nach ihrem Vorschlag, sich in ihrer Wohnung zu treffen, nicht mehr zugehört. „Wie groß ist diese Wohnung, dass Sie dort Tanzstunden abhalten können?"

„Professor, wir leben in einer magischen Welt. Der Raum kann für jedes Ereignis verändert oder wenn nötig, vergrößert werden. Uniwohnungen haben mich stets an einen Ableger des Raums der Wünsche erinnert. Ich werde ihnen die Adresse geben, bevor wir heute Abend gehen." Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.

„Meinetwegen, wenn ich nur diese lächerlichen Tanzstunden erledigen kann."

„Danke. Das ist dann ein Punkt weniger, über den ich mir Gedanken machen muss. Professor, Ihre Roben?"

Anstatt seine Roben und seinen Gehrock auszuziehen, hatte Severus nur dagestanden und ihr zugehört. Der Kleiderständer erschien, als er Haken und Öse an seiner Robe öffnete. „Schließt ihr Arbeitgeber dieses Etablissement öfters für einen Urlaub?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie ihren Ex-Professor beobachtete, wie er eine anscheinend endlose Reihe von Knöpfen öffnete. „Das weiß ich nicht. Dies ist der erste Sommer, in dem ich für ihn gearbeitet habe. Ich glaube, das Studio ist erst seit ungefähr einem Jahr eröffnet."

Severus hängte seinen Gehrock an die Garderobe. „Ich stelle zwar fest, dass wir noch Zeit haben, aber wann planen Sie, unsere Kostüme zu beschaffen? Ich nehme an, sie brauchen Kapital, falls Sie diese furchtbaren Kleidungstücke mieten wollen. Sie brauchen mir den Betrag nur mitzuteilen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Unsere Kostüme? Was meinen Sie mit unsere Kostüme? Wieso sollte ich ein Kostüm brauchen?"

Severus kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. „Sie werden doch wohl nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich diesen dämlichen Tango mit Albus tanze, oder? Sie sind diejenige, die mich unterrichtet!" Was genau dachte sich das junge Ding, mit wem er tanzen würde? Es war ja nicht so, dass er den verdammten Tanz überhaupt tanzen wollte. Wette oder nicht, das entwickelte sich zu viel mehr, als er geglaubt hatte.

„Und Sie erwarten, dass ich mit Ihnen am Halloween Tanz in Hogwarts tanze?" Die alte Fledermaus hatte Nerven.

Sarkasmus war seine Spezialität. „Nein, Miss Granger, ich erwarte, dass Sie den Tango mit mir beim Jubiläum der Queen tanzen! Natürlich in Hogwarts, wo sollten wir sonst tanzen?"

„Professor Snape, ich bin schon hinters Licht geführt worden, indem ich zustimmte, Ihnen den Tango beizubringen, aber nirgends im Vertrag steht, dass ich Ihr Partner beim Tanz sein muss."

„Und wie zur Hölle soll ich den verdammten Tanz tanzen und den Wetteinsatz einlösen? Wen, meinen Sie, soll ich fragen, Hooch, McGonagall oder Sprout?" Das Feuer in seinen Augen loderte, als er die Hexe, die vor ihm stand, mit Blicken durchbohrte.

Sie sollte wohl vor Furcht unter seinem wütenden Blick schrumpfen, aber stattdessen brach sie in unkontrollierbares Lachen aus. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, sagte sie: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Es war nur der Gedanke, dass Sie mit einer dieser Hexen Tango tanzen. Das Bild war ebenso belustigend wie beunruhigend." Sie kicherte immer noch, als sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Ich schätze, ich habe bisher nicht überlegt, wer Ihr Partner hätte sein können."

„Schon gut. Ich sehe Ihnen für dieses Mal Ihren Fehltritt nach. Schade, dass ich nicht länger Hauspunkte von Ihnen abziehen kann. Beunruhigenderweise glaube ich, dass das Bild, wie ich Tango mit McGonagall tanze, durch ihre Worte noch nicht einmal angemessen beschrieben ist." Severus hatte dem dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden und musste mit seiner Vergangenheit leben, aber der Gedanke an McGonagall und Tango… er schüttelte den Kopf, ein Dutzend Cruciatus Flüche wären leichter zu ertragen. „Ich erwarte nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie die Kosten für Ihr Kostüm übernehmen. Sie haben mich ja mehrere Male daran erinnert, dass Sie eine arme Studentin sind."

„Wie liebenswürdig von Ihnen." Hermine war bekannt dafür, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit genauso sarkastisch wie der Professor sein konnte.

Severus sagte mit einem offenkundigem Grinsen: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Hermine sah ihn abwägend an. Severus wand sich unbehaglich. Er kannte diesen Blick. Der Blick, der sagte: ‚Ich habe etwas, was du willst. Was hast du für mich vorbereitet?' „Worum geht es, Miss Granger?"

„Worum soll es gehen?" Ihre Stimme klang süß und unschuldig, täuschte Severus aber keinen Augenblick.

„Ich stehe auf der Seite, die diesen Blick abbekommt, und ich habe ihn zu oft gesehen, um ihn nicht zu erkennen. Was möchten Sie als Gegenleistung, damit Sie meine Partnerin werden? Was ist Ihr Preis?" Niemals hätte er die letzten zwanzig Jahre überlebt, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wie man Menschen durchschaut.

„Was lässt Sie daran glauben, dass ich etwas möchte?"

„Miss Granger!"

Hermine sah ihn an. „In Ordnung. Da findet Ende November ein Symposium über die Entwicklung von Tränken in Italien statt. Ich möchte hingehen." Sie wartete still auf seine Reaktion.

„Und in wieweit betrifft mich das?" Sie würde nicht fragen was er dachte, dass sie fragen würde. Oder doch?

„Studenten sind nicht zugelassen. Nur Lehrer und Tränkemeister mit speziellen Einladungen. Sie könnten mich als Ihre Assistentin mitnehmen."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich dorthin gehen würde, oder dass ich länger als unbedingt notwendig mit Ihnen zusammen sein möchte?"

„Professor, ich weiß, dass Sie dort über dunkle Tränke referieren." Ihr Blick war selbstgefällig, als die Worte ihren Mund verließen. Hermine hatte über das Symposium in der Fachzeitschrift Ars Alcemica gelesen. Sie hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass sie eine Chance zur Teilnahme haben würde. Manchmal kamen gute Gelegenheiten in den seltsamsten Formen. „Ich verspreche, dass ich Ihnen meine aufdringliche Anwesenheit sofort nach unserer Ankunft auf der Konferenz ersparen werde. Ich will nur die Chance, die Präsentationen anzusehen und den Tränkemeistern zuzusehen. Ich möchte bei einem von ihnen um eine Assistentenstelle bewerben. Dazu möchte möchte sie sozusagen erst einmal in ihren natürlichen Arbeitsgewohnheiten betrachten."

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wollte sie sich bei Snape trotz seiner ungenießbaren Persönlichkeit um die Assistenz bewerben. Er war der führende Zaubertränkemeister im Vereinigen Königreich und vielleicht sogar in ganz Europa. Er war unendlich kenntnisreicher als die meisten - in allen Aspekten der Tränke und Tränkebrauerei.

Hermine wusste durch ihre Arbeit im Orden, dass er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren spioniert hatte. Ein Assistent hatte in der Vergangenheit außer Frage gestanden. Sie glaubte aber nicht daran, dass er diese Praxis, jetzt wo Voldemort weg war, ändern würde.

„Bei Merlin! Sie planen doch nicht etwa, ein Gesuch an mich zu richten, oder etwa doch?" Er mochte seine Privatsphäre wirklich. Eine Assistentin würde sich nur in sein Leben einmischen. So wie er Albus und Minerva kannte, würden Sie ihn zwingen, Granger ohne einen Gedanken daran, wie er sich fühlte, anzunehmen. Albus würde ihn austricksen, da war er sich sicher.

„Nein Sir. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich noch nie einen Assistenten angenommen haben. Vor Voldemorts Fall hätten Sie nicht die Freiheit gehabt, zu kommen und zu gehen wie Sie wollen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie dies jetzt ändern möchten."

Und was war so falsch an ihm, dass sie es nicht einmal erwägte, ihn zu fragen? Ihre sieben Jahre in der Schule, seine ganze Persönlichkeit und Launenhaftigkeit, seine Vergangenheit. Er lachte in sich hinein, als sich noch mehr Gründe nur so anboten. Severus sah die junge Hexe an. „Sie wissen, dass ein Slytherin den Tanz eher für die Assistentenstelle als für das Symposium tauschen würde?"

Hermine starrte Snape an. „Ich bin sicher, dass das so ist, Sir, aber ich beabsichtige nicht, meine Assistenzzeit wütend, genervt und beschimpft zu absolvieren. Es wird spät, Professor, wir sollten unseren Unterricht beginnen. Wie ist Ihre Entscheidung?"

Das war's? Wo war der Spaß dabei, so aufrichtig zu sein? „Touché, Miss Granger. Ich sehe keinen Nutzen darin, einen Assistenten zu nehmen, ungeachtet dessen, ob der Dunkle Lord existiert oder nicht. Ich gestatte Ihnen, mich zu dem Symposium zu begleiten, vorausgesetzt, dass wir uns nach unserem Eintreffen dort nicht mehr sehen. Findet das Ihre Zustimmung?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde in der Minute, in der wir uns eingecheckt haben, verschwinden. Sie werden nicht einmal bemerken, dass ich da bin."

Severus sah skeptisch aus. Wo war er nur wieder hineingeraten. „Das ist höchst zweifelhaft, Miss Granger."

„In der Zwischenzeit suche ich nach den Kostümen und lasse es Sie wissen, wenn ich etwas Passendes gefunden habe. Können wir nun mit der Stunde weitermachen? Ich glaube, wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet. So schaffen wir niemals die gesamte Stunde, so wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe."

Severus ging auf sie zu, um Hermine in seinen Arm zu nehmen. Der Duft ihres Parfums kitzelte seine Nase. Es war ein Mix von Kräutern, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihren eigenen Duft herstellte. Sein Verstand lenkte ihn in andere Bahnen. Wieso nur hatte er zugestimmt, dass sie ihn zum Symposium begleiten durfte?

„Professor!" Hermines Stimme wurde diesmal etwas lauter. „Professor!"

Severus brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Ruck wieder in die Gegenwart. Er bombardierte Hermine mit seinem schlimmsten Blick.

„Danke, dass Sie wieder bei mir sind. So, lassen Sie uns wiederholen, was wir letzte Woche gelernt haben."

Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Fußballen. Er hatte sich zwar wie ein Vollidiot gefühlt, hatte aber tatsächlich die ganze Woche in seinen Räumen geübt. Seine Beine hatten nach der letzten Stunde geschmerzt, und so übte er sogar im Unterricht, wenn er am Tisch eines Schülers stehen blieb. Er stellte sich auf die Fußballen, wenn er in die Kessel sah. Er dachte, dass die Schüler die Veränderung in seiner Haltung nicht bemerken würden, aber es half, um die Muskeln in seinen Füßen und Knöcheln zu bilden. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, würde er beim Halloween Tanz ohnehin einen totalen Idioten aus sich machen. Dann konnte er Albus wenigstens mit reinem Gewissen umbringen. Doch irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Kopf hatte er die Hoffnung, dass er, wenn er auch nur etwas gekonnt mit Granger tanzte, doch nicht als vollkommener Esel dastehen würde. Vielleicht eine verdrehte Logik, aber das schien alles zu sein, was ihn durch diesen Unterricht bringen würde.

Hermine fühlte, wie sich sein Gewicht verlagerte, als sich ihre Brüste an seine Brust drückten. Sein weißes Hemd war diese Woche aus Seide. Spielte er ihr Spiel? Sie fühlte das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter dem glatten Stoff. Das Bild von ihm in nichts als seiner Unterwäsche tauchte ungebeten in ihrem Kopf auf. Ein leichter Schauder ran durch die Hexe, als sie versuchte, den Gedanken weg zu wischen.

Sie tanzten die Eröffnungsschritte und die Führung. Hermine war beeindruckt. Es war offensichtlich, dass er geübt hatte. Sie bewegten sich gut im langsamen Takt. Er hatte allerdings noch Mühe dem Rhythmus zu folgen, als sie im schnelleren Tempo tanzten.

„Ganz gut, wir versuchen das schnellere Tempo später nochmals. Ich möchte Ihnen den nächsten Schritt zeigen, an dem wir dann arbeiten. Er heißt Sacada. Ein Sacada ist eine Körperverlagerung im Weg des Partners um eine Richtungsänderung auszulösen. Genauer gesagt, wenn Sie einen Teil Ihres Körpers so in meine Richtung verlagern, um mich in eine Richtung zu bewegen. In diesem Fall wird die Verlagerung durch Ihren Fuß ausgeführt, der meine Bewegung stoppt, dann ein Zeichen mit Ihrem Bein das die veränderte Richtung anzeigt.

Severus war vollkommen ratlos, er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Hermine lächelte. „Es ist leichter zu verstehen, wenn wir die Schritte durchgehen. Stehen Sie mir in Position gegenüber. Wir gehen langsam drei Schritte vorwärts. Nun, wenn Ihr Bein mich berührt, ist das ein Signal, meine Bewegung anzuhalten. Machen Sie einen Bogen um mich und denken Sie daran, den Takt mitzuzählen. Der Punkt zum Anhalten ist dann erreicht, wenn meine rechte Seite vor Ihrer Brust steht. Unsere Schultern sollten einen 45 Grad Winkel zueinander haben. Angesichts gegensätzlicher Richtungen bewegt sich mein rechter Fuß vorwärts. Sie lassen Ihr rechtes Bein zwischen meine Beine gleiten. Sie sollten Ihr Gewicht gleichmäßig auf beiden Beinen verteilt haben. Wenn Sie Ihr Gewicht nach rechts verlagern, wird sich mein Gewicht auf das vordere Bein legen. Diese Verlagerung dreht mich herum."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich lasse mein Bein zwischen Ihre gleiten?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Waren alle Männer im Innern kleine Jungs? „Das ist nur ein Tanzschritt, nicht mehr. Versuchen wir es?"

Sie gingen in Ruhe den Schritt und die Drehung durch. Hermines rechter Fuß glitt vorwärts. Severus probierte, sein Bein zwischen ihre Beine gleiten zu lassen und trat auf ihren rechten Fuß.

„Auu!" Beide sprangen auseinander.

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Hermine rieb ihren Fuß. „Es geht schon, Professor. Das passiert manchmal bei diesem Schritt. Lassen Sie es uns noch mal versuchen. Bereit?"

Sie gingen erneut den Schritt und die Drehung durch, diesmal war Severus zu schnell und trat aus Versehen auf ihren Fuß, als dieser sich nach vorwärts bewegte. In seiner Hast, zurück zu gehen, trat er ihr auch noch auf die Zehen des linken Fußes.

„Professor!" Hermine hüpfte von Fuß zu Fuß, nicht sicher, welcher ihr mehr wehtat. Das war ein schwieriger Tanzschritt aber sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde das Wesen des Tangos einfangen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn unterrichtete. Ihr war schon vor diesem Schritt auf den Fuß getreten worden, aber noch nicht so. Severus hatte einen Stuhl für sie heraufbeschworen, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

„Miss Granger, ich muss mich entschuldigen." Severus war um Worte verlegen. „Normalerweise stehe ich leichter auf den Füßen."

„Vielleicht könnten Sie leichter auf meinen Füßen stehen? Wenn Sie mir noch einmal auf die Zehen treten, Professor, dann verhexe ich all die herausragenden Teile Ihres Körpers! Wenn ich fertig bin mit Ihnen, brauchen Sie nicht mehr besorgt darüber zu sein, dass Sie diesen Schurz tragen müssen!" Hermine rieb immer noch ihren linken Fuß. Er hatte die Tritte zweimaliger Attacken des Professors abbekommen. Ihre Worte hätten ihn getroffen, wenn da nicht ein Lachen in ihrer Stimme gewesen wäre, außerdem war da noch eines auf ihrem Gesicht, trotz der Schmerzen in ihren Füßen.

Severus lachte leise über ihre Worte. „Vielleicht kann ich ein Paar Stiefel mit Stahlkappen für Ihre Sicherheit verwandeln? Ich brauche immer noch einen Partner für den Halloween Tanz", meinte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Stiefel mit Stahlkappen…Hmmm…wäre praktisch, vor allem, wenn wir weitermachen. Sollen wir es noch einmal vorsichtig versuchen?" Hermine stand auf und schob den Stuhl auf die Seite. „Wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten übrig. Ich bin mir nicht allzu sicher, ob meine Füße heute Abend noch mehr aushalten würden."

Langsam und sorgfältig arbeiteten sie an dem neuen Schritt. Während sie es zum zweiten Mal versuchten, erklang der Summer. „Sie müssen diese Woche an diesem Schritt arbeiten. Es braucht Übung, es richtig zu machen. Wenn Sie mich wirklich als Ihren Partner wollen, muss ich das alles gesund überstehen können."

Severus schätzte trockene Witze schon immer. Ihr Humor musste in Kombination mit dem goldenen Duo verloren gegangen sein, immer wenn einer dieser Idioten den Mund aufgemacht hatte, dachte er. Er war immer noch beunruhigt, denn er war größer und schwerer als sie. „Miss Granger, sind Sie wirklich in Ordnung?"

„Haben Sie Angst, dass Sie doch stattdessen mit Professor McGonagall tanzen müssen?"

Severus grinste. „Kaum, das war nie eine Option. Ich glaube, Albus würde sich als Ersatz anbieten. Ich würde seinem Bart nicht so gerne zu nahe kommen, danke. Sie müssen es machen." Severus hatte seinen Gehrock angezogen und war dabei, die endlose Reihe von Knöpfen zu schließen.

Hermine beobachtete fasziniert die bloße Menge kleiner schwarzer Knöpfe an seinem Jackett. „Haben Sie schon entschieden, ob Sie am Samstag zu der Tanzaufführung kommen wollen?"

Er schloss den Haken an seiner Robe, während sie zur Vordertür gingen. „Vermutlich werde ich anwesend sein, natürlich nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie noch stehen können."

Hermine lächelte. „Sie werden dann auch sehen, wie dieser Schritt getanzt wird, ohne dass ich für mein Leben verkrüppelt werde. Denken Sie daran, dass wir uns am Donnerstag für die nächste Stunde in meiner Wohnung treffen."

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf, als sie ihm sagte, wo ihre Wohnung und die Zauberei-Gesellschaft von Cambridge lagen. Sie ließ ihn durch die Vordertür, versperrte und sicherte sie. „Schön, dann sehe ich Sie diesen Samstag. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Samstag. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Hermine disapperierte mit einem Plopp.

Severus stand noch einige lange Minuten da und starrte auf den leeren Platz, wo sie gestanden hatte. Wieso hatte er nur zugestimmt, dass sie ihn zur Konferenz begleiten durfte? In was geriet er da hinein? Sie war seit drei Wochen aus einem unbekannten Grund in seine Träume eingedrungen. Der Geruch der jungen Hexe zusammen mit der Zeit, in der er ihren kleinen Körper beim Tanzen hielt, füllte seine Nächte mit eigenen erotischen Träumen.

Er würde Albus verhexen, dafür, dass er ihm dies aufzwang. Obwohl er ihre offensichtliche Intelligenz genoss, fühlte er sich wie ein alter Mann, der kein Recht hatte, irgendetwas über seine Ex-Schülerin zu denken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war ein Trottel. Zeit, um zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Er würde noch genug Gelegenheit haben, einen Trottel aus sich zu machen – am Samstagabend, wenn er an der Tanzaufführung teilnahm. Warum hatte er jemals zugestimmt?

Warum nur?

Mit einem Knall war er weg.

Tbc

* * *

Es haben sich einige Fehler in dieses Kapitel eingeschlichen, darum habe ich es nochmals korrigiert und neu hochgeladen. Ich hoffe, ich habe alles gefunden:-)

* * *

Danke wieder an alle Reviewer! Ich bin echt begeistert von euch und hört bloß nicht auf damit! 

**Chromoxid:** Nun, das stelle ich mir auch witzig vor, wenn er kaum laufen könnte wegen eines Muskelkaters. Aber sicher hätte er da wiederum einen Trank dagegen!

**Malina:** Schön, dass du dabei bleibst, auch wenn du da nichts so dafür übrig hast! Aber es kommen schon bald auch andere Kapitel… es wird ja nicht immer getanzt!

**Cyberrat:** Tja, sie ärgern sich, das ist ja oft der Anfang vom Flirten, oder?

**Saxas13:** Ja, wenn du jetzt einen Alert für die Story hast, kannst du auch früher auf neue Kapitel zugreifen. Das ist echt ein Vorteil. Danke für deine Reviews! Ich liebe den Tango auch. Bis zur Aufführung dauert es aber noch ein wenig…

**Jessy2104:** Du meinst den Film, oder? Habe ich nicht gesehen. Vielleicht mache ich das noch. Hoffe, du hast einen schönen Urlaub!

**Marrychan:** Danke, mir gefällt Pearles Stil auch gut.

**Katzura:** Lass deine Schwestern einfach auch mitlesen, dann verstehen sie dich!

**Skoyer:** Aber immer doch! Danke, dass du findest, dass die Tanzschritte gut erklärt sind. Das war echt schwer, ich habe es von meinem Mann und meiner Tochter nachtanzen lassen – **das** war wirklich witzig!

**Liriel Hastur:** Danke! Du hast einen tollen Nick, wo kommt der denn her?

**HexeLea:** Ja, Gedanken kommen noch viele, Snapes innere Stimme ist sehr aktiv. Freu dich darauf…

**Edjen:** Privatunterricht von Snape? Schön brav hinten anstellen!

**DanaTheMagicBunny:** Klar hab ich das Buch schon gelesen. Samstag gegen 10 Uhr abends war ich fertig. Da sag ich jetzt aber nichts dazu, denn ich will nichts verraten. Du kannst Spanisch? Toll, dann sind die Begriffe wohl ganz richtig so. Ich habe sie ja so nur übernommen. Pearle hat die Schritte von einer Webseite. Ich habe ein deutsches Pendant gesucht, aber ich hatte Pech. Hier ist die Adresse, natürlich ohne Leerzeichen: Tango tutorial - http/ 64.70.140.102/ ourdance. htm.

**Kate:** Danke für dein Lob! Die Original Story findest du auf Ashwinder oder Adultfanfiction. Ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem auch hier weiterliest und mir deine Meinung dazu sagst!

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: die Tanzvorführung und am Ende ein überrumpelter Severus…**

* * *

Was denkt ihr? Sagt es mir! Ihr wisst schon – das kleine Knöpfchen da unten… -mal Kekse reicht- Jede Meinung ist mir wichtig! 


	5. Verzauberung

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Viele liebe Grüße und danke, danke an Mirija fürs Beta lesen. Fühle dich mal feste gedrückt!

In diesem Kapitel wird eine Menge getanzt. Dafür im nächsten gar nicht…

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig über jedes einzelne! Die Reviewantworten sind wie immer ganz unten, und wie ich schon sagte, hört bloß nicht damit auf!

**

* * *

Kapitel 5 **

**Verzauberung**

Severus studierte sein Aussehen im Spiegel. Er trug einen schwarzen Strickpullover und eine schwarze Twillhose. Eine Tweed Jacke, aus seiner Lehrerrobe verwandelt, lag über dem Bett. Natürlich in schwarz. Er hatte schon einige Erfahrungen mit diesen akademischen Typen gemacht. Sie zogen sich gerne genauso wie die jungen Hexen und Zauberer an, die sie unterrichteten. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild und dachte, er sähe exakt wie einer der anderen Lehrer an der Universität aus. Heute Abend wollte er sich anpassen und unauffällig bleiben. Warum hatte er ihr nur gesagt, dass er zu der Tanzvorführung kommen würde? ‚Und vergiss nicht das Symposium', nervte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er seufzte, im Augenblick wollte er sich nicht mit noch einem Thema befassen.

Severus verließ seine Räume durch einen Seiteneingang des Schlosses. Die Nachtluft fühlte sich kühl auf seiner Haut an. Er dachte über den Auftritt heute Abend nach und fragte sich, wie die Tänzer wohl angezogen sein würden. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um sein Kostüm genauso wie um jenes von Miss Granger. Das Pergament sagte klar aus, dass er Strumpfhosen mit einem Schurz tragen müsse.

Er hatte sich vorhin nach dem Duschen kritisch betrachtet. An seinem Rücken und seiner Brust waren Narben wie auf einer Straßenkarte, aber sein Körper war fest und in guter Form. Sein Bauch war relativ flach und muskulös und seine Beine lang und gerade. Auch ein Blick auf seinen Hintern überzeugte ihn von wohlgeformten Pobacken. Er dachte bei sich, er würde wahrscheinlich ganz gut in Strumpfhosen aussehen. Severus fragte sich, ob es den Schurz wohl in verschiedenen Größen gab. Er lachte leise, als er daran dachte, Miss Granger zu beauftragen, ihn in extra groß für ihn zu besorgen. Er spekulierte darüber, wie wohl ihr Kostüm aussah. Was trugen die Frauen damals im 16. Jahrhundert?

Ihr Erröten war ihm in den letzten Wochen einige Male aufgefallen. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass sie unschuldig war, denn es war beinahe unmöglich, in Hogwarts den Abschluss zu machen, ohne mindestens ein oder zwei sexuelle Episoden erlebt zu haben. Er selbst hatte einige solcher Begegnungen während seiner eigenen Schulzeit gehabt. Eine andere Slytherin aus dem fünften Jahr war genauso wie er scharf darauf gewesen, ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren. Diese Erfahrung war nicht allzu schlecht gewesen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er überlegte, wer wohl Hermines Erster oder auch ihr Zweiter gewesen war.

Er war in deutlich schlechterer Stimmung, als er den Apparierpunkt außerhalb der Haupttore von Hogwarts erreichte. Ein lauter Knall schlug durch die Luft, als er zur Zauberei-Gesellschaft von Cambridge apparierte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine schritt nervös hinter dem behelfsmäßigen Vorhang hin und her. Sie schien sich einfach nicht beruhigen zu können. Sieben Jahre lang war sie die Schülerin des Professors gewesen. Niemals hatte er ihr ein Wort des Lobes oder der Ermunterung entgegengebracht. Sie wusste, dass sie intelligent war, aber es hätte ihr so gut getan, wenn er einmal, nur einmal „Gute Arbeit, Miss Granger" zu ihr gesagt hätte. Sogar als sie im Examen alle Zusatzfragen richtig beantwortete, hatte er nur in der Absicht, sie zu verletzen, gesagt: „Es ist zu schade, dass es keine weiteren Extrapunkte gibt, an denen Sie sich versuchen könnten, Miss Granger."

„Versuchst du ein Loch in den Fußboden zu laufen?" fragte Sam mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln.

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch. Sie lächelte die Mädchen kleinlaut an. „Entschuldigt, ich glaube, meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders."

„Bei Groß, Dunkel und Fürchterlich vielleicht?" Katherine hatte ein gewaltiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sieben Jahre in Snapes Gegenwart hatten Hermine eines ganz sicher beigebracht. Den Blick, den sie Katherine zuwarf, hätte locker auch dem schlimmsten Blick des Tränkemeisters Konkurrenz gemacht. „Ich sagte dir schon, da läuft nichts. Er ist nur einer meiner früheren Professoren."

Ein großer junger Mann mit blondem Haar stand hinter Sam und hörte den Mädchen zu. „Kommt dein Freund heute Abend, Hermine?"

Sie drehte sich um und starrte nun auch den jungen Mann wütend an.

Katherine und Samantha sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. „Ist schon gut, Hermine. Was immer du sagst."

Hermine ignorierte sie, als sie den Platz hinter der Bühne absuchte. „Habt ihr gesehen, wohin Ted gegangen ist? Er war noch vor einer Minute hier und nun ist er plötzlich fort."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Zauberei-Gesellschaft von Cambridge war in Form eines ‚L' gebaut. Das Erdgeschoss am kurzen Ende des Gebäudes bot sich für besondere Veranstaltungen der Studentenschaft an. Hier war diesmal eine bewegliche Bühne für die Tanzaufführung aufgebaut worden.

Severus hielt sich an der Seite im Schatten verborgen. Eine größere Gruppe von Studenten saß auf den Stühlen, die vor der Bühne aufgestellt worden waren. Sie unterhielten sich untereinander und warteten auf den Beginn der Show. Er beobachtete die Menge und die anderen Leute, die an der Seite standen. Severus vermutete, dass das kleine Grüppchen von Männern, die in Roben gekleidet waren und in eine lebendige Diskussion vertieft waren, Professoren der Magischen Abteilung von Cambridge waren. Die Studenten hatten anscheinend alle Muggelkleidung an. Die Mehrheit schien Jeans zu tragen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er bevorzugte einen formelleren Kleidungsstil. Er befürwortete die Schuluniformen, die die Schüler in Hogwarts trugen. Es erlaubte ihnen, auf gleichem Niveau anzufangen und legte den Schwerpunkt auf den Unterricht.

Severus war zufrieden, dass er sich passend angezogen hatte, und dass er zwischen den anderen, die auf den Beginn der Vorstellung warteten, nicht hervorstach. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen am heutigen Abend aufzufallen. Er würde die verdammte Aufführung verfolgen, nur um zu sehen, wie der Tango getanzt werden sollte, um dann verteufelt schnell hier wieder zu verschwinden. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, dass er überhaupt gekommen war. Er teilte der Stimme in seinem Kopf mit, dass sie sich verziehen solle, als sie ihm einflüsterte, er wäre vielleicht noch aus einem ganz anderen Grund gekommen.

Das Licht wurde gedämpft, und ein Mann, den Severus als eine ältere Version des Thaddeus Prittchard aus seiner Schulzeit erkannte, trat zwischen den Vorhängen hervor. Prittchard war etwa gleich groß wie er, hatte aber einen kräftigeren Körperbau. Der Lärm in der Menge erstarb, als der Mann die Zuschauer begrüßte. „Guten Abend, mein Name ist Thaddeus Prittchard und ich möchte Ihnen allen für Ihr Kommen danken. Ich betreibe ein kleines Tanzstudio in der Stadt mit dem Namen ‚Leichter-als-die-Lüfte'. Heute Abend möchten wir, dass sie sich zurücklehnen, sich entspannen und die Demonstration der Tänze, die unser Studio anbietet, genießen. Neue Tanzstunden und Kurse beginnen in Kürze. Wir haben heute Abend ein spezielles Einführungsangebot für alle, die sich über die Tanzkurse informieren möchten. Wenn Sie Interesse haben, dort an der Seite steht ein Tisch wo Sie Ihren Namen hinterlassen können. Wir wären erfreut, wenn wir Ihnen eine Eule mit Informationen unser Studio betreffend, schicken könnten. Heute Abend nun werden wir Ihnen eine Auswahl der Tänze vorstellen. Der Merengue, die Samba und der Foxtrott sind nur ein paar von vielen, die Sie sehen werden. Und als einen besonderen Leckerbissen werden meine Partnerin und ich den Tango Argentino tanzen. Setzen Sie sich, klopfen Sie mit den Füßen mit, fühlen Sie die Musik und genießen Sie die Vorstellung!"

Das Licht wurde weiter gedämpft. Vor dem schwarzen Vorhang war die Silhouette von zwei Personen zu sehen, die dort bewegungslos standen. Der Mann und die Frau standen im Profil zu den Zuschauern. Es schien, als wären sie in der Zeit eingefroren. Der Mann hielt die Frau in seinen Armen, bereit zu tanzen. Die Frau sah anscheinend nach unten. Als das Licht aufhellte, war über den Köpfen eine Ansage zu hören: „Meine Damen und Herren, die Samba!"

Ein durchdringender Ton erklang in der Stille. Der Kopf der Frau schnellte hoch. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Ton erklangen, als die beiden sich tief in die Augen blickten. Ein starker, lateinischer Rhythmus ertönte, und das Paar begann zu tanzen.

Severus Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er die Frau tanzen sah. Auf der Bühne tanzte Hermine Granger mit Prittchard. Ihre Bewegungen waren exakt, als er sie Drehung für Drehung herumwirbelte. Ein sanftes Schaukeln ihrer Hüften, und die anregenden Bewegungen ihres Unterleibes unterstrichen die Vorwärts- und Rückwärtsschritte. Hermine trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit silberner Borte, das ihre üppigen Kurven umschmeichelte. Vorne war ein tiefer V-Ausschnitt. Die linke Seite ihres Kleides endete in der Mitte ihrer Wade, während die rechte Seite einen Schlitz bis zur Hüfte hatte. Severus sah wie alle Männer gerne auf ihre Beine, aber was seine Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr erregte, war ihr Rücken. Der Rücken oder vielmehr das, was dort fehlte. Das Kleid war bis zu ihrem Po hinunter vollkommen rückenfrei. Severus nahm an, dass das Kleid verzaubert sein musste. Das Material verweigerte sich den Gesetzen der Erdanziehung, während es den Kurven ihrer Schultern folgte und sich an ihren Körper schmiegte. Der Stoff blieb bei jeder Bewegung, jedem getanzten Spin auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Haar war eine wilde Kaskade aus Locken die ihren Rücken hinunterfielen, und sie schwangen vor und zurück, wenn sie sich drehte. Severus war wie hypnotisiert von der Darstellung auf der Bühne.

Der sinnliche Tanz ging weiter. Hermine wand sich um Teds Körper. Das Tempo der Musik steigerte sich und die Tänzer imitierten mit ihren Schritten den Takt. Die beiden schienen die Umgebung gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, während sie sich aufeinander konzentrierten und ihre Schritte zu einer einzigen, gemeinsamen Bewegung verschmolzen. Severus sah Prittchards Hand an Hermines Hüfte entlang gleiten, als sie eine Vorwärts- und Rückwärts Bewegung vollendeten Er zog Hermine an sich und drehte sie wieder herum. Der Spin endete damit, dass sie hart an seinem Körper landete. Severus fühlte ein unbekanntes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Er wurde plötzlich grundlos wütend.

Prittchard stoppte. Er drehte Hermine ein letztes Mal aus und wieder ein. Seinen Arm fest um Hermines Hüften gelegt, schien er sie am Platz festzunageln. Hermine bog ihren Rücken durch, warf den Kopf nach hinten und kickte den Fuß zurück, als die Musik ihre letzten Takte spielte. Sie hielt diese Position während der letzten Noten des Liedes. Severus konnte sehen, wie sich nach dieser letzten Serie von Tanzschritten ihre Brust heftig hob und senkte, während sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Prittchard und Hermine standen Seite an Seite als die Musik endete, und verbeugten sich zum donnernden Applaus der Menge. Sie drehten sich um und verschwanden durch den Vorhang hinter die Bühne.

Als wenn er aus einer Betäubung erwacht wäre, bemerkte Severus plötzlich, dass die Menge um die Bühne und damit auch die Anzahl der Stühle beträchtlich angewachsen waren. Die Musik hatte die Leute, die durch das Gebäude der Gesellschaft gegangen waren, angelockt, und die Zuschauermenge hatte sich verdoppelt.

Severus ignorierte die Kommentare und die anerkennenden Pfiffe, als das Licht erneut gedämpft wurde. Das Paar war auf die Bühne zurückgekehrt und hob sich gegen den schwarzen Vorhang ab. Das Licht wurde zur selben Zeit hell, als die Musik begann. Eine Stimme über den Köpfen kündigte an: „Meine Damen und Herren, der Foxtrott!" Severus hatte sich in der Erwartung, Hermine wieder tanzen zu sehen, vorgelehnt. Er war enttäuscht, dass er nur das blonde junge Ding aus dem Studio mit einem jungen Mann sah. Er beobachtete mit einem Hauch von Gleichgültigkeit, wie das Paar tanzte. Sie waren gut, aber nicht so gut wie Hermine und Prittchard gewesen waren, deren Tanz die deutliche Sprache größerer Erfahrung gesprochen hatte. Die zwei hatten sich mit einer natürlichen Anmut zusammen bewegt.

Das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren, als er daran dachte, wie Hermine mit Prittchard den Tango Argentino tanzen würde. Sie hatte gesagt, der Tango sei der vertikale Ausdruck eines horizontalen Begehrens. Nun, die Samba schien auch nicht allzu weit von dieser Beschreibung entfernt zu sein, dachte er säuerlich. Er hatte keinen Grund sich darum zu kümmern, was die Granger mit wem tat. Alles was er wollte, war, den Tango richtig getanzt zu sehen, damit er keinen kompletten Trottel aus sich machen würde, wenn die Zeit kam und er selbst auf dem verdammten Halloween-Ball würde tanzen müssen. Er würde Albus bis ans Ende der Welt und zurück hexen, wenn er das Nächstemal die Chance dazu bekam!

Er stöhnte innerlich als er daran dachte, mit Hermine in Hogwarts zu tanzen und fragte sich wieder, wie ihr Kostüm wohl aussehen würde, speziell da er jetzt wusste, was sie heute trug. Er war sicher, heute Nacht würde dieses neue Bild der jungen Frau in seine Träume einfließen. Er war, als sie so auf der Bühne getanzt hatte, ziemlich erregt gewesen. Aber es verärgerte und erschütterte ihn auch, dass er überhaupt in irgendeiner anderen, nicht professionellen Weise, über eine frühere Schülerin nachdachte. Sie war die Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor, ein Drittel des goldenen Trios und sieben Jahre lang ein einziges Ärgernis! Obwohl er ihren Verstand immer hoch geschätzt hatte, wäre sie die Letzte, für die er sich interessiert hätte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete sich schon wieder: ‚Aber sie ist nicht mehr deine Schülerin und sie sieht auch überhaupt nicht mehr so aus!'

In all diesen sieben Jahren, von der Erstklässlerin bis zu den fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränketheorien, hatte er es nicht geschafft, sie sie übers Ohr zu hauen. Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte ihr Fragen gestellt über die verworrensten Zusammenhänge, und das kleine Biest hatte immer die richtige Antwort gewusst! Er hätte ihr aufgrund ihrer Kenntnisse wirkliche Vorteile verschaffen können, wenn sie in Slytherin gewesen wäre. Sie hätte sein Schützling sein können.

Aber es dauerte bis zum Ende ihres siebten Jahres bis der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde. Durch das Ende von Voldemort dachte Severus lange und intensiv über sich selbst nach. Er hatte mehr als zwanzig Jahre auf Zeit gespielt und alle getäuscht, wer er war. Aber, wer war er wirklich? Glaubte er selbst an das, was er so lange von sich gegeben hatte? Tatsache war, dass er nicht wusste, was er wirklich denken sollte. Seine Angst vor der Zukunft, einer Zukunft, die er selbst mit ermöglicht hatte, steigerte sich. Er litt an einer Kriegsneurose, auch wenn er mit dem Fachausdruck nichts hätte anfangen können, selbst wenn jemand mit ihm darüber gesprochen hätte. Es war nach dem Sturz von Voldemort ein Sommer der Selbstfindung gewesen, bis er seine Gedanken wieder neu geordnet hatte und er seine neue Zukunft in Angriff nehmen konnte.

Seine früheren Schüler wären überrascht, wenn sie Zeugen seines heutigen Unterrichts würden. Er bevorzugte immer noch Slytherin, er war ja auch immer noch das Oberhaupt ihres Hauses, aber er war nun fairer zu den anderen Häusern. Der erste Gryffindor, der fünf Punkte für das richtige Brauen des Trankes der lebendigen Toten von ihm bekommen hatte, war tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden. Seine Persönlichkeit blieb aber dieselbe. Er war ein Einzelgänger, ein Intellektueller, der Bücher und Tränke den Menschen vorzog. Er fühlte sich in Gesellschaft von anderen immer noch unbehaglich, aber seine persönlichen Aussichten auf eine Zukunft hatten sich nun, da der dunkle Lord endlich tot war, verbessert. Sogar seine sarkastischen Kommentare waren weniger stichelnd geworden, und er zeigte nun mehr Humor im Umgang mit anderen Kollegen.

Verschiedenste Hexen hatten nach der finalen Schlacht und nach der Veröffentlichung von diesem Unglücksfoto nach ihm gefragt. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was der Tumult wegen des Fotografen, den er verhext hatte, eigentlich sollte. Der Mann erholte sich in weniger als drei Monaten! Nach der Zeremonie, in der ihm der Orden des Merlin erste Klasse verliehen wurde, hatten noch mehr Hexen versucht, ihn kennen zu lernen. Er hatte Eulen bekommen, die ihm mitteilten, wie begehrenswert er wäre, und dass er mit seiner mysteriösen Ausstrahlung ja so sexy wäre. Severus lachte in sich hinein. Er war sich sicher, zehn Minuten in seiner Gegenwart und sie würden ihn nicht mehr so begehrenswert finden. Er hatte seine Affären in der Vergangenheit als Privatsache behandelt und würde das auch in der Zukunft so halten. Diese Hexen suchten nur seinen Ruhm, und er wollte nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Geräusch des aufbrandenden Applauses unterbrochen. Er sah, wie sich das junge Paar verbeugte und die Bühne verließ.

Die andere Hexe, die Severus im Studio gesehen hatte, betrat die Bühne mit einem etwa gleichaltrigen, jungen Mann. Die Eröffnungstakte klassischer Musik waren zu hören, als die Stimme wiederum die Ankündigung machte: „Meine Damen und Herren, der Walzer." Das junge Paar tanzte mit stark betonten, ausladenden Bewegungen über die Bühne. Er wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Hermine kam und tanzte, damit er endlich diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen konnte. Seine Kerker würden ihm eine willkommene Rückzugsmöglichkeit bieten. Die Musik schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen, während das junge Paar auf der Bühne tanzte. Der Tanz endete schließlich unter dem enthusiastischen Applaus des Publikums.

Hermine und der blonde Mann, der den zweiten Tanz, den Foxtrott, getanzt hatte, betraten die Bühne. Wieder kündigte die Stimme aus dem Off an: „Meine Damen und Herren, die Rumba!" Die beiden standen sich gegenüber, sie berührten sich nicht, bis der Takt scheinbar mit dem Klopfen in seinen Ohren übereinstimmte. Dann bewegten sie sich langsam und sinnlich umeinander. Hüften schwangen, Hände berührten sich, und ihre Körper schienen aneinander entlang zu gleiten. Severus wurde bewusst, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte und stieß die Luft aus. Er stellte fest, dass die meisten lateinamerikanischen Tänze vergleichbar waren, und sich nur im Takt und in einigen der Figuren unterschieden. Die Samba war unbestreitbar sexy, die Rumba dagegen hatte mehr Sinnlichkeit. Hermine und der junge Mann forcierten ihre Bewegungen. Der Mann zog sie heran, sie bog sich nach hinten zurück, ihr Fuß streckte sich nach oben, als wolle sie den Himmel berühren. Das Publikum schrie einige Male bei diesen komplizierten Figuren, die das Paar tanzte, vor Begeisterung auf. Das Paar traf sich am Ende in einer finalen Umarmung. Hermines Bein war nach hinten gestreckt und der junge Mann zog sie in einem engen Kreis, während er Hermine herumdrehte, dicht an sich heran, und der Tanz endete. Der Applaus war wieder überwältigend.

Drei weitere Tänze wurden vorgeführt, mit den zwei Hexen aus dem Studio und den zwei jungen Zauberern. Der Merengue, der Cha-cha-cha und der Salsa wurden in ihrem jeweiligen Stil und Flair von den Tänzern hervorragend umgesetzt. Severus wartete ungeduldig auf den Tango, von dem er wusste, dass er bald kommen musste. Nachdem er Hermine und Prittchard beim Samba tanzen beobachtet hatte, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, wie die beiden erst beim Tango aussehen würden. Er wollte endlich den Tanz sehen und dann verschwinden, ohne Granger begegnen zu müssen.

Das Licht wurde gedämpft und die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher kündigte an: „Meine Damen und Herren, wie versprochen, ein besonderer Leckerbissen: Der Tango Argentino!" Das Licht flammte auf, Scheinwerfer waren auf das Paar auf der Bühne gerichtet. Ein harter Takt erklang, als die beiden zu tanzen anfingen. Severus erkannte die Haltung und die Eröffnungsschritte aus dem Unterricht mit Hermine, aber er verlor den Überblick, als sie mehr und mehr schwierige Schritte und Figuren tanzten. Sie tanzten vor und zurück mit katzengleicher Anmut. Die Bewegungen wirkten wie abgeschnitten, nicht flüssig, als sie über den Boden tanzten. Die Schritte waren exakt und wurden in rasantem Tempo vorgeführt, um dann plötzlich in eine sinnliche Drehung überzugehen. Die Bewegung, die sie versucht hatte ihm beizubringen, als er beinahe ihren Fuß verkrüppelte, war ein sehr sexy Schritt - wenn er richtig getanzt wurde. Als Prittchard Hermine erneut drehte, konnte man den Tanz nur noch als heißblütig bezeichnen. Sie schienen sich zu umarmen, wie sie so Wange an Wange tanzten. Hermines Arm glitt um Prittchards Schulter, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Sie hakte ihr Bein um seinen Po als sie sich drehten. Sie tanzten schnell verschiedene Schritte, sich rasch drehend, um dann plötzlich anzuhalten und sich langsam um einander zu bewegen. Liebende kamen einem in den Sinn. Sie blickten einander in die Augen, die Welt um sie herum ignorierend. Prittchard ging langsam um Hermine herum, die sich auf ihrem hinteren Bein drehte. Sein Arm glitt an ihrem Rücken herunter um sie dann heftig an sich zu ziehen. Ihre Hüften schienen sich aneinander zu reiben, bevor sie eine Reihe von Rückwärtsschritten tanzten.

Severus verbot der Stimme in seinem Kopf einen Kommentar dazu abzugeben, wie Hermine mit Prittchard tanzte. Allein das Paar zu beobachten, schien eine Reaktion in ihm hervorzurufen, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war. Sie erreichten die Schlussstellung und hielten in einer beeindruckenden Pose an. Das Paar wurde mit enthusiastischem Applaus belohnt, als sie sich verbeugten.

Prittchard schritt nach vorn und die Menge verstummte. „Ich möchte Ihnen allen für Ihren großzügigen Applaus danken. Wir hoffen, Sie haben die Veranstaltung genossen. Tanzen ist eine wundervolle Form der Bewegung. Wir haben eine breite Auswahl an Kursen, angefangen beim Anfängerkurs bis hin zu den Fortgeschrittenen. Bitte halten Sie am Tisch an und prüfen Sie unsere Angebote. Ich möchte ebenso meiner Tanzpartnerin, Hermine Granger, danken."

Hermine verbeugte sich und eine Menge Fragen schossen durch die Zuschauer, als ihr Name erkannt wurde, denn sie hatte an der finalen Schlacht teilgenommen und war eine Freundin des Jungen-der-lebt, und der letzten Endes die Magische Welt gerettet hatte.

„Ich möchte auch noch Katherine Acart, Samantha Parke, Justin Rickfield und Adam Facet danken." Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sich zu Hermine und Prittchard auf die Bühne gesellt. Die jungen Frauen lehnten am Tisch, der an der Seite stand. „Wenn sie Fragen haben, Katherine und Samantha sind am Seitentisch. Vielen Dank an Sie alle, dass Sie heute Abend gekommen sind."

Severus war gerade dabei, schnell zu verschwinden, als Hermine ihn von der Bühne aus erkannte. „Professor Snape! Professor!" Ihre Stimme war laut und wurde über die Menge getragen. Köpfe drehten sich, als sie seinen Namen rief. Severus drehte sich um und nickte Hermine zu. Er sah, wie sich Prittchards Gesicht veränderte, als dieser Snape erkannte.

An der Seite hatten sich Leute angestellt, um Informationen zu erhalten. Einige drehten sich um, um in ihre Richtung sehen zu können. Severus trat gerade an die Bühne heran, als Hermine und Prittchard die an diese Stelle gezauberte Treppe herunterstiegen. Die zwei jungen Zauberer schrumpften und demontierten die Bühne und die dazu gehörige Umgebung. Eine kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau trat an Prittchards Seite etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als Severus ankam. Etwas an der Frau kam ihm bekannt vor. Prittchard umarmte die Frau. Sie schlang ihren Arm um seinen Rücken und lächelte zu ihm hoch.

Hermines Augen leuchteten. „Professor, haben Sie die ganze Show gesehen? Was denken Sie? Wie hat Ihnen der Tango gefallen?"

Bevor Severus überhaupt eine Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten, fragte Prittchard: „Snape? Severus Snape?"

Die Augen der Frau schienen aufzuleuchten. „Sie sind einer der Lehrer in Hogwarts, oder nicht?"

Severus nickte dem Paar vor ihm zu und wünschte, er wäre irgendwo anders auf der Welt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich nahm an, Sie kennen sich alle." Hermine trat einen Schritt vor. „Ted und Vanessa Prittchard, dies ist Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts", sagte sie erklärend zu Vanessa.

Ein Lächeln überzog Vanessas Gesicht. „Dann kennen Sie auch den Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore?"

Severus konnte nicht anders, als süffisant zu lächeln, während er antwortete: „Ja, der Direktor und ich sind uns wohlbekannt."

Prittchards Augen tanzten vor Vergnügen. Er streckte Severus seine Hand entgegen. „Ich denke, wir alle schulden Ihnen Dank, wenn nicht mehr." Severus war noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Leute auf ihn zukamen um ihm für seine Rolle in der finalen Schlacht zu danken. Er mochte Potter immer noch nicht, aber er fühlte eine gewisse Sympathie für den Jungen, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er all die Jahre die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit die er erhielt, ausgehalten hatte. Ihm fiel das Schlucken schwer. „Genießen Sie den Unterricht?" fragte Prittchard lächelnd.

Severus betrachtete den Mann genau, bevor er ihm widerstrebend die Hand schüttelte. „Der Unterricht war … interessant bisher. Ich bin nicht sicher, was Sie genau dem Direktor verdanken, aber wenn Sie mir wirklich danken möchten, dann informieren Sie Albus, dass Sie den Rest der Stunden absagen müssen."

Prittchard lachte über die Bemerkung. Hermine drehte sich zu Severus um. „Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich riskiere im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Leib und Leben, um Sie zu unterrichten, und Sie möchten aufgeben?"

Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob ihre Empörung echt oder geheuchelt war. Er fühlte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Es ist nicht Ihr Unterricht, Miss Granger. Es ist die ganze Wette!" Severus schwarze Augen bohrten sich in Hermines. Sie sollte besser keine Einzelheiten ausplaudern, sonst würde er sie hier, wo sie stand, verhexen.

Die anderen Tänzer hatten sich um sie herum versammelt. Severus bemerkte, dass die Bühne und die Stühle verschwunden waren und die Menge begann, sich zu zerstreuen. Vanessas Augen zwinkerten. Sie lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Professor, wir gehen noch zu Pizza Magic um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Warum begleiten Sie uns nicht?"

Er wollte sie nicht ‚begleiten'! Er wollte so weit weg von ihnen, wie irgend möglich. Und warum erinnerte ihn die Frau so sehr an Albus? Aber dennoch er war neugierig. „Pizza Magic?"

Hermine lachte. „Ja, das ist ein Pizza Lokal für Zauberer nach dem Vorbild der Muggel Pizzerien, wie es sie in der Nähe von den meisten Unis gibt. Es hat eröffnet, nachdem in Cambridge der neue Anbau fertig wurde. Begleiten Sie uns, Professor!"

„Eigentlich habe ich nicht wirklich Zeit, ich muss nach…" Severus hatte keine Chance, den Satz fertig zu sprechen. Vanessa schnappte sich seinen Arm mit der Stärke eines Riesen und der Hartnäckigkeit einer Teufelsschlinge. Wer zur Hölle noch mal dachte diese Frau, wer sie war?

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Natürlich haben Sie Zeit. Es ist nur um die Ecke. Ted, kommt schon, Leute!" Sie hielt immer noch seinen Arm. Die anderen folgten nach. „Macht es Ihnen Spaß, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten?"

Severus sah zu Hermine zurück. Sie lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es brauchte Severus' ganze Beherrschung, die Frau nicht zu verfluchen. Wer zum Teufel war sie nur? Molly Weasley könnte von ihr noch einiges lernen, dachte er. Severus versuchte, seinen Arm zu befreien. „Mrs. Prittchard…"

Vanessas Stimme wurde von allen gehört, als sie weitergingen. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Vanessa. Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn ich Sie Severus nenne, oder?"

Tbc

**

* * *

Saxas13: Ja, richtig getippt, hier kommt die Aufführung! **

**Chromoxid**: Wie heißt es so schön, Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung. Er bemüht sich ja wirklich, damit er eben nicht als Trottel dasteht!

**Anyanka3**: Hallo Anya! Schön, dass du dabei bist und vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**amarganth**: Vielen Dank! Dann kannst du das Video ja gleich wieder rauskramen! Und es kommen noch eine Menge Kapitel.

**Cyberrat**: Ja, wer würde das nicht gerne! Und ich glaube, sie macht das noch öfters…+chm chm+

**HexeLea**: Ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal besser hingeguckt habe und nichts übersehen habe…:-), und ich finde die Stelle mit den Stahlkappen auch witzig, aber das kann auch gefährlich sein, sollte sie ihm mal auf die Füße treten. Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich da dran glaube…

**Crimegirl**: Ja, auf deine Vermutung werde ich lieber nicht antworten, denn sonst verrate ich zuviel. Also: Kein Kommentar!

**Susanne**: Die beiden bleiben dem Tanzen treu und wir erleben auch alle Stunden… wenn auch nicht immer so ausführlich. Ab und zu haben die beiden auch andere Dinge zu besprechen :-)

**Skoyer**: Vor dem Symposium kommt noch eine ganze Menge. Es ist ja auch erst im November und der Halloween Ball schon einige Tage früher!

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Ja, mit lesen war ich bald fertig, das Verarbeiten dauert so lange… Und die Nervosität bei Severus wird sich auch nicht legen, vielleicht etwas verlagern +hüstel+

**pandoradoggis**: Willkommen und vielen Dank für Review und Lob!

**Edjen**: Ja, die Szene ist auch eine meiner Lieblingsszenen. Denn wer hat das noch nicht erlebt beim Tanzen lernen? Ich konnte mir Severus Gesicht und Hermines Rumgehüpfe auch so gut vorstellen!

**Daniela**: Danke und schön, dass du mitliest und mir reviewst! Ich versuche, auch regelmäßig für Nachschub zu sorgen!

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Kein Tanzen und Severus macht trotzdem eine neue Erfahrung… **

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Dann schreibt mir. Nicht gefallen? Dann schreibt mir auch! 


	6. Trotz allem eine gute Zeit?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Ich danke ganz besonders meiner Beta Mirija!

Tja, dies ist das letzte gebetate Kapitel, da Mirija in Urlaub ist… aber weil es so kurz ist, wollte ich euch nicht so lange darauf warten lassen. Wenn ihr nichts gegen ein ungebetates (wasn Wort) Kapitel habt, auch wenn es vielleicht holpriger klingt, dann lade ich Ende der Woche Kap. 7 trotzdem hoch – was meint ihr? Sonst dauert es noch etwas über zwei Wochen…

**

* * *

Kapitel 6**

**Trotz allem eine gute Zeit? Oder die Sache mit dick und dünn…**

Severus hatte es schließlich geschafft, sich aus Vanessas Griff zu befreien. Sie standen außerhalb der Gebäude der Zauberei-Gesellschaft. Er klopfte seine Kleidung ab und ordnete sie. Sein Blick war finster, als er sich zu dieser aufdringlichen Hexe umdrehte. „Madam, ich habe keine Zeit für solche Oberflächlichkeiten! Und Sie dürfen mich nicht…" Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Vanessa lächelte ihn an, ihre Augen zwinkerten fröhlich. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine weiße Visitenkarte mit seinem Namen darauf. „Ted", rief sie. „Warum besorgst du uns nicht einen Tisch für acht Personen? Wir kommen gleich nach."

Severus seufzte schwer und sein Kopf schmerzte. „Wer sind Sie? Was genau wollen Sie von mir?"

Vanessa lachte melodisch, als sie sagte: „ Ich glaube, das hier ist für Sie!"

Severus betrachtete die Karte in ihrer Hand genau. Mit leiser Resignation nahm er das Stück Pergament an. Hermine stand noch immer an der Seite und beobachtete die beiden. Sie sah, wie sich die Karte selbst verwandelte. Es war die gleiche Art von Karte wie die, die er Samantha im Studio gegeben hatte.

Die Karte glühte auf und vergrößerte sich. Die Schrift bedeckte nun wieder ein DIN A4 großes Blatt Pergament. Severus sah das Pergament in seiner Hand an. Er hörte ein klickendes Geräusch, als ein Paragraph in der Mitte der Seite pink aufleuchtete. „Ah, Severus, mein Junge. Du hast offensichtlich eine der Regeln der Wette übertreten, sonst hättest du nicht dieses Pergament bekommen." Albus Dumbledores Stimme kam von dem leuchtenden Paragraphen. Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang vergnügt, als er fort fuhr: „Paragraph 5, Absatz 7, Unterabsatz Z 394 sagt klar aus, dass du nicht über die Annullierung des Unterrichts verhandeln darfst, weder durch Druck, Einschüchterung oder durch eine Bitte, wenn er erst einmal begonnen hat."

Severus hielt das Pergament näher an sein Gesicht. „Wo zur Hölle steht das?"

Man hörte ein Kichern aus dem Pergament. „Im Kleingedruckten. In jedem Fall musst du dich jetzt einer Strafarbeit unterziehen. Da Miss Granger als deine Lehrerin beschäftigt ist, soll sie die Strafarbeit festlegen. Oder du könntest auch jetzt gleich zum Schloss zurückkehren und mit Remus, Harry und mir zu Abend essen. Dann können wir es hier ausdiskutieren. Sie sind hier, um Miss Weasley zu besuchen, es scheint so, als hätte sie heute Abend keinen Dienst im Krankenflügel."

Severus Stimme klang mörderisch. „Wo bist du, Albus? Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird nicht genug von dir für eine Identifikation übrig bleiben!"

Albus, oder das Pergament, ignorierte die Drohung. „Versuch etwas Spaß zu haben, mein Junge, und bring mir die Reste mit. Miss Granger, Vanessa, an euch meine besten Wünsche." Der Paragraph verdunkelte sich, einige Sekunden später wurde das Pergament in den Händen des Professors zu Staub.

Vanessa sah zu Hermine, offenbar noch immer ein Zwinkern in den Augen. „Was meinst du, wäre es genug Bestrafung, ihn zu zwingen, dass er uns begleitet?"

Hermine sah über den Blick, den der Tränkemeister ihr zuwarf, hinweg, als sie zu Vanessa sagte: „Ich bin am Verhungern. Gehen wir?" Die zwei Frauen hatten sich umgedreht um weiter zu gehen. Hermines Stimme drang zu ihm durch. „Welche Art von Pizza mögen Sie, Professor?"

Er würde nie wieder in eine Wette einsteigen. Wieso konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach jemand umbringen? Er folgte den Hexen, die vor ihm gingen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um eines: Rache!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Innenausstattung glich jedem anderen Zaubererpub in England. Getränke flogen durch die Luft, und Pizzas erschienen auf großen runden Platten genauso, wie das Essen in Hogwarts erschien. Hermine sah sich suchend nach ihrem Tisch um.

Vanessa berührte sie am Arm. „Da sind sie, in der Ecke." Zwei Tische waren zusammengestellt worden. Das äußerste Ende und die Plätze an beiden Seiten davon waren noch frei. Severus hatte immer noch üble Laune, als er den Platz am Ende des Tisches einnahm. Hermine saß zu seiner Rechten und Vanessa auf seiner linken Seite. Ted hatte an der anderen Seite von Vanessa Platz genommen und einer der jungen Zauberer saß auf der anderen Seite Hermines.

Severus sah zu den anderen Tischen hinüber. „Miss Granger, warum benutzen all diese Leute kein Besteck?"

Hermine folgte Severus Blick und fing an zu lachen. „Haben Sie noch nie eine Pizza gegessen? Man benützt kein Besteck, sondern isst es mit der Hand!"

Severus war erstaunt. „Wollen Sie mich veräppeln?"

„Nein. Üblicherweise isst man den dünnen Boden mit der Hand und den dicken Boden mit Messer und Gabel."

Severus sah sie fragend an. „Dünner Boden? Dicker Boden?"

„Ich nehme dann mal nicht an, dass Sie eine Lieblingspizza haben? Vanessa, wie wär's mit etwas von allem, eine nur mit Käse und eine Salami Pizza?" Hermine sah auf die Speisekarte. „Und Knoblauchbrot."

„Klingt prima. Severus, Wein, Butterbier oder Kürbissaft?" Vanessa lächelte ihn wieder an.

Severus sah die Hexe wütend an. Unglücklicherweise schien es keinen Effekt auf sie zu haben. „Wein." Er entschied sich, seinen Atem nicht damit zu verschwenden, sie wegen seines Namens zu korrigieren. Er war sich sicher, da würde irgendwie nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen. Wer zum Teufel war sie und woher hatte sie die Visitenkarte bekommen?

Eine Kellnerin kam an den Tisch. „Okay, haben sich alle entschieden, damit ich die Bestellung aufnehmen kann?"

Vanessa nahm es in die Hand. „Wir hätten gern eine kleine Käse Pizza, eine mittlere mit Salami und eine mittlere Müll Pizza." Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Müll?

„Dünn oder Dick?"

„Alle mit dünnem Boden und eine Flasche von Ihrem roten Hauswein, und was wollt ihr trinken?" Sie hatte sich zu den Tänzern auf der anderen Seite des Tisches umgedreht.

Sie gaben der Kellnerin ihre Getränkewünsche. „Schreiben Sie bitte noch zwei Portionen Knoblauchbrot dazu." Vanessa zwinkerte Hermine zu. Die Kellnerin schwang ihren Zauberstab über den Tisch. Die Getränke erschienen magisch, als sie den Tisch verließ.

Eine Flasche mit vier Gläsern erschien vor Ted. Er schenkte für Severus, Vanessa, Hermine und sich selbst den Wein ein. Die anderen hatten Butterbier gewählt. Vanessa beobachtete Severus, wie dieser Hermine ansah. Albus hatte gefragt, ob sie ihm einen Bericht aus erster Hand über diesen Abend geben würde. Justin saß neben Hermine. Was immer er auch zu ihr gesagt hatte, ließ sie in Gelächter ausbrechen. Severus blickte die beiden finster an.

Ted erhob sein Glas. „Ich möchte euch allen für diese wundervolle Vorstellung heute Abend danken. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich ich über die große Resonanz bin, die wir erhalten haben." Alle außer Severus stießen mit den Gläsern an.

„Professor? Es bringt Unglück, wenn Sie die Runde nicht vervollständigen." Sie hielt ihm ihr Glas hin. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und unterhielt sich weiter mit den anderen.

Severus warf einen abwägenden Blick auf Vanessa. „Könnten Sie mir sagen, wer Sie sind und wo Sie diese Karte erhalten haben?" Er blickte forschend tiefer in die Augen der Hexe. „Sie sind nicht etwa in Wirklichkeit Albus, durch einen Vielsafttrank verwandelt, oder doch?"

Vanessa lachte. „Welch abartiger Gedanke! Wie gut kennen Sie Albus? Seit wann unterrichten Sie in Hogwarts? Es scheint, dass er ein besonderes Interesse an Ihnen hat."

Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Severus stöhnte auf. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen richten würde. Ich unterrichte seit zwanzig Jahren Klasse für Klasse unfähige Schüler. Aber das beantwortet immer noch nicht meine Fragen, wer sind Sie und woher kommt diese Karte? Was meinen Sie damit, dass er scheinbar ein besonderes Interesse an mir hat?"

Vanessa schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie blickte über den Tisch. Die anderen waren in die unterschiedlichsten Unterhaltungen vertieft. Severus fühlte einen Magieschub, als Vanessa einen Abschirmzauber über sie beide legte. Was hatte sie ihm zu sagen, dass diese Art von Geheimhaltung erforderte? „Würde es Ihnen helfen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass mein Mädchenname Morgane lautete? Vanessa Morgane?"

Vollkommen verblüfft setzte sich Severus hart zurück in seinen Stuhl. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie zusätzlich einen Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber über sie gelegt haben musste. Er fühlte sich ins Jahr 1980, Anfang Oktober, zurückversetzt.

Severus hatte Dumbledore über zwei geplante Angriffe der Todesser informiert, von denen er beim letzten Treffen gehört hatte, an dem er teilgenommen hatte. Einer sollte während des kommenden Hogsmeade Wochenendes stattfinden. Dumbledore sagte das Wochenende nicht offiziell ab, behielt die Schüler aber im Schloss. Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens wurden an strategischen Stellen in Hogsmeade aufgestellt, um die erwarteten Todesser abzufangen. Alles verlief nach Plan, als die Todesser apparierten, bis zwei muggelgeborene Hexen aus den Drei Besen traten und zwar genau in die Schusslinie. Eine der Hexen wurde sofort getötet, die andere war schwer verletzt. Albus gab sich selbst die Schuld dafür, dass die junge Hexe so schwer verletzt worden war. Er apparierte zu St. Mungos, während die Auroren die übrig gebliebenen Todesser einfingen. Die junge Frau war dem Tode nahe. Albus spendete der Hexe drei Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes für einen seltenen Lebensrettungstrank. Der Name der jungen Hexe war Vanessa Morgane.

Es dauerte viele Monate, bis sie wieder völlig gesund war. Albus besuchte sie während ihrer Genesung regelmäßig. Einige Zeit später klagte Albus über den Tod der anderen Hexe. Severus wies darauf hin, dass Albus die Kinder beschützt und Morgane gerettet hatte. Albus hatte ihm einen sonderbaren Blick zugeworfen und ihm mit ruhiger Stimme gesagt, dass jeder Tote einer zuviel sei. Er hatte es wohl damals nicht verstanden, aber nun tat er es. Zwei Wochen nach dem Angriff in Hogsmeade waren Lily und James Potter ermordet worden, was eine Kette von Ereignissen für die nächsten siebzehn Jahre auslöste.

Severus sah Vanessa an. Sie saß still da und beobachtete ihn. Sie lächelte und ihre Augen zwinkerten. Hatte sie ein zusätzliches ‚Geschenk' von dem geachteten Schulleiter erhalten, als sie sein Blut bekam? Severus schluckte heftig. „Was hat Ihnen Albus weitergegeben? Sind Sie auch allwissend?"

Vanessa lachte. „Nein, nicht wie Albus. Ich scheine eine positive Wirkung auf Menschen zu haben, die ich treffe, und manchmal kann ich voraussehen, was passiert. Ted meint aber, es sei mehr weibliche Intuition als sonst irgendwas. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir richtige Kräfte übergeben hat, aber ich verdanke ihm mein Leben."

Severus war immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Ihre Augen zwinkern aber!"

„Ja, das scheint ein Nebeneffekt des Trankes zu sein, aber da ist wirklich sonst nichts, was ich sonst dazu sagen könnte." Vanessa lächelte sanft. „Er schickte mir diese Karte am frühen Abend mit der Anweisung, sie Ihnen auszuhändigen, wenn wir die Gesellschaft verlassen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was passieren würde."

Severus blickte weiter finster drein, aber seine Stimme hatte die sarkastische Note verloren. „Und was hat er Ihnen über mich erzählt?"

Vanessa war belustigt. Albus und sie besuchten sich ein- oder zweimal im Jahr. Sie hatten während seines letzten Besuches ein langes Gespräch, Severus und ihre Wette betreffend. Albus sagte, Severus sei ein sehr zurückgezogener Mann. Er würde es nicht nach außen tragen, aber er hätte ein gutes Herz. Er dachte an Severus wie an einen Sohn. Albus war besorgt, dass er einsam war und sich selbst seine Taten der Vergangenheit nicht vergeben könnte. Daraufhin kamen sie auf das Tangotanzen als Wetteinsatz, sollte er die Wette verlieren. Er dachte, dass Severus lernen müsste, lockerer zu werden und das Leben zu genießen.

„Er hat nicht allzu viel gesagt. Nur dass Sie nicht glücklich mit der von ihm gewählten Wettschuld, den Tango zu tanzen, wären. Dies, und dass er eine sehr hohe Meinung von Ihnen hat."

Severus lehnte sich zurück. Er bemerkte wieder die Veränderung der Magie, als sie die Zauber löste.

Ihre Worte schienen einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Es konnte natürlich auch an den drei Gläsern Wein liegen. Die Kellnerin trat mit drei großen Tellern an den Tisch und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. Drei Pizzas erschienen auf magische Art. Ted bestellte noch eine Flasche Wein, als er den Rest der zweiten Flasche in Severus Glas einschenkte.

Fragend wölbte sich seine Augenbraue. „Was ist das für eine? Ich glaube, Sie haben es … Müll genannt?"

Hermine lachte. „Müll heißt, dass die Pizza mit allem belegt ist, Professor. Salami, Zwiebeln, grüne Paprikaschoten, Schinken, Pilze, schwarze Oliven, Peperoni, Sardellen, Krabben, Muscheln, geschälte Tomaten und Ananas. Versuchen Sie es!"

Severus erschauerte zusehends bei dem Gedanken an die Müll Pizza. Er war mit einem Teller einverstanden, den Hermine für ihn belegte, auf dem ein Stück mit Käse, ein Stück mit Salami und ein Stück Knoblauch Brot lagen.

„Eigentlich wollte Albus, dass Sie ihm die Reste der Müll Pizza mitbringen. Es ist eine seiner Lieblingspizzas." Vanessa schenkte sich selbst ein Glas Wein ein.

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht auch noch mitteilen, dass sie hier eine Zitronenbonbon Pizza machen?" Er betrachtete genau die Stücke auf seinem Teller, völlig angewidert davon, sie mit der Hand nehmen zu müssen.

Hermine und Vanessa sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine schnaubte, als sie sagte: „ Vielleicht könnte sie Kanariencreme und Schokofrösche dazu tun. Oder Zauberstäbe aus Lakritze und Geleebananen. Dann könnten sie sie Schulleiter Spezial nennen!"

„Das würde den meisten einen Zuckerschock bescheren." Vanessa konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste bei dem Gedanken an solch eine Pizza kichern. „Was denken Sie, Severus?"

„Der Wein ist sehr gut."

„Ich denke, Vanessa meint die Pizza, Professor."

Severus sah Hermine an, ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Ich weiß." Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. „Die Pizza ist erträglich." Er würde es zwar auf keinen Fall zugeben, doch er hatte das Essen wirklich genossen. Natürlich war aber immer noch verärgert über den Zwang, der auf ihn ausgeübt wurde.

Die Rechnung kam, und Ted beglich sie. Ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab der Kellnerin, und die übrig gebliebene Pizza war zum Mitnehmen eingepackt. Severus wollte Ted Geld geben, aber er verweigerte es mit der Antwort, das wäre seine Art, den Tänzern für die Show zu danken.

Vanessa gab Severus die kleine fettige Schachtel. „Würden Sie dies Albus mitbringen?"

Severus sah die Box mit offensichtlicher Verachtung an. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn über die Box mit den Resten. Die Schachtel verpackte und versiegelte sich sofort in Plastik, bevor sie in ein kleines Viereck geschrumpft wurde, nicht größer als eine Briefmarke. Zufrieden, dass so das Fett nicht aus dem Päckchen auslaufen konnte, steckte Severus die nun winzige Schachtel in seine Tasche.

Die kleine Gruppe steuerte den Ausgang an. Hermine drehte sich zu Severus um. „Unser nächster Unterricht ist am Donnerstag, Professor. Haben Sie die Wegbeschreibung zu meiner Wohnung?"

Severus starrte die junge Frau an. „Ja, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, ich bin durchaus fähig, mich an einfache Anweisungen zu erinnern."

„Miss Granger? Versuchen Sie es mit Hermine!" Severus drehte sich, jetzt Vanessa wütend anblickend, zu ihr um.

Sie standen außerhalb des Restaurants. Severus stand abwartend an der Seite. Ted und Vanessa umarmten Hermine und die anderen, um sich zu verabschieden. Vanessa grinste, als sie sich zu Severus umdrehte und reichte ihm die Hand. „Es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor." Das Lächeln und der neckische Ton blieben ihm nicht verborgen.

Severus nahm die Hand der Frau und verbeugte sich tief. Seine Stimme war seidig, als er sagte: „Es war interessant, Vanessa." Severus hatte schwören können, dass sich das Zwinkern in ihren Augen momentan verstärkte.

Ted und Severus nickten einander zu. Mit einem Knall disapparierten Vanessa und Ted. Samantha drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Kommst du?"

Hermine nickte. „Geht schon voran. Ich komme in einer Minute nach."

Severus sah Hermine fragend an. „Sie wohnen in den Studentenhäusern gegenüber meiner Wohnung. Gute Nacht, Professor. Ich sehe Sie am Donnerstag."

Severus lehnte sich gegen Hermine. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie, er wollte sie küssen, aber er beugte sich zu ihr, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. Der Duft von Kräutern überschwemmte ihre Sinne. Sein Atem war heiß und kitzelte die sensible Haut ihres Ohres. Seine Stimme war verführerisch und schickte ein Prickeln durch ihren Körper, als er flüsterte: „Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Severus richtete sich auf. Die Luft um sie herum schien zu knistern. Ihre Augen blickten ineinander. Severus nickte, ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und mit einem Knall war er weg.

Von weiter unten an der Straße hörte Hermine ihre Freunde nach ihr rufen. Sie stand noch wie angewurzelt auf demselben Fleck und starrte auf den Platz, an dem der Tränkemeister gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten!"

Tbc

**

* * *

Danke an alle Reviewer und auch an alle Schwarzleser! Wäre schön, wenn sich der eine oder andere mal traut, kurz zu reviewn. Es würde meinem unterernährten Email Postfach so gut tun und tut nicht weh!**

**Cyberrat:** Na, nun weißt du ja, ob deine Vermutung richtig war, -g- aber dein Einfall wäre auch richtig witzig gewesen!

**Saxas13:** Ja, Pizza essa – und wie gern er das tut! Ja, freue dich, die nächste Tanzstunde kommt bestimmt!

**pandoradoggis: **Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ich freue mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt!

**HexeLea: **Ich finde auch, dass seine Gedanken immer so schön sind -g-, und ich verrate dir, das wird noch viel besser! Eifersucht – ja, das denke ich auch.

**Anyanka3:** -wink-, über dein Review musste ich wirklich lachen! Danke dafür! -kicher- Leute, lest es euch durch…

**DanaTheMagicBunny:** In diesem Kapitel ist er nicht so eifersüchtig, aber wie ich ihn kenne, werden solche Situationen immer wieder auftreten… Hier erfährst du ja alles über Vanessa.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Ein Gespräch mit Albus, eine Tanzstunde in Hermines Wohnung…**

* * *

Na, Pizza geschmeckt? Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel! 


	7. Aufforderung zum Tanz

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen, da Mirija gerade im Urlaub ist. Ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem nicht allzu schlecht ist! Viele von euch wollten das so. -gg-

Ach ja, an alle, die diese Story erst jetzt lesen: Willkommen und lasst ruhig in den Kapiteln eure Kommentare zurück, egal, wie lange es her ist, dass das erste Kapitel gepostet wurde! Es ist immer interessant, Meinungen auch über frühere Kaps zu lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 7 **

**Aufforderung zum Tanz**

Sonntagabends saß Severus lesend vor seinem Kamin. Ein Glas Brandy stand an seiner Seite, das Licht der Flammen reflektierte sich in der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Ein Klopfen erklang an seiner Tür. Ohne hochzusehen rief Severus: „Verschwinde, ich möchte nicht gestört werden!"

Ein zweites Klopfen hallte durch seine Räume. Severus sah zu dem Bogen hinüber, unter dem seine Tür lag, und zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche seiner offenen Weste. Er zielte auf die Tür und sprach einen Stillezauber über die aufwändig verzierte Holztür. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte wieder zu seinem Buch zurück, das er locker in der linken Hand hielt. Severus seufzte tief auf, als er fühlte, wie die Zauber gelöst wurden. Eine leichte Brise blies durch den Raum als sich die Tür öffnete. Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Brandy, die Präsenz der eintretenden Person ignorierend.

„Guten Abend, mein Junge. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, dir für den leckeren Snack zu danken, den du mir letzte Nacht gebracht hast." Albus Dumbledore, der mächtigste Zauberer in der Zaubererwelt, stand lächelnd vor ihm. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn sich meine alten Knochen ein wenig bei dir ausruhen, oder?" Ohne auf die Erlaubnis zu warten, sank Albus in den Sessel, der gegenüber von Severus stand.

„Ja, es macht mir etwas aus! Geh wieder, alter Mann, bevor ich gezwungen bin, dich zu verfluchen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich es ertragen muss, mit dir im selben Schloss zu sein. Ich glaube aber, dies hier sind meine persönlichen Räume! RAUS!" Severus sah wieder in sein Buch und beachtete den Zauberer vor sich nicht mehr.

„Ts,ts. Vielleicht solltest du deine Ernährung verändern, damit sich deine Laune verbessert? Sag mir, fühlst du dich nach dem Essen vielleicht etwas weniger gereizt?" Albus hatte für sich selbst ein vollständiges Teeservice heraufbeschworen und schenkte sich ein Tässchen ein.

Severus warf entnervt das Buch auf den Beistelltisch und starrte den Schulleiter wütend an. „Was willst du diesmal, Albus?"

„Ich möchte gar nichts. Ich wollte dir lediglich danken, dass du so aufmerksam warst, mir letzte Nacht die Pizza zu bringen." Das Zwinkern in Albus Augen war ganz genau wie Vanessas Zwinkern am Abend zuvor. Nach seiner Rückkehr von der Tanzvorstellung hatte Severus einen Hauselfen gerufen und ihn angewiesen, das Päckchen, das er bei sich trug, dem Schulleiter zu überbringen. Er hatte angenommen, dass dies das Letzte war, was er mit der Pizza zu tun haben würde.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass Mrs. Prittchard dir diese Pizza geschickt hat. Es war nicht meine Idee. Was hast du denn davon, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, wer gestern Abend da sein würde?" Severus hatte sich jetzt in eine, aus seiner Sicht gerechtfertige Wut hineingesteigert.

„Beruhige dich, Severus. Ich dachte, wenn du Vanessa selbst trifft, wäre dass die bessere Idee. Wie war die Tanzvorstellung? Und hat dir die Pizza geschmeckt?"

Müde schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Verschwinde endlich, Albus. Ich habe nur noch eine Woche der Ruhe, bevor ich wieder gezwungen bin, den Idioten, die gerade mal zwei aneinander reibende Hirnzellen haben, die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei beizubringen."

„Ich konnte deine Ansprache an die Erstklässler immer schon gut leiden, Severus. Ich kann euch lehren, wie man den Kopf verhext und die Sinne betört. Eine sehr hübsche, bildliche Rede. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dies die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler erregt. Du hast mir aber immer noch nicht erzählt, wie es gestern Abend gelaufen ist." Vanessa hatte Albus am frühen Nachmittag mit Einzelheiten des gestrigen Abends überschüttet, ihre Spekulationen über Severus Reaktionen bezüglich einer bestimmten jungen Hexe mit inbegriffen. Albus war sicher, dass der Tränkemeister sich treu bleiben und sich weigern würde, mit ihm über letzten Abend zu sprechen.

Er fühlte, dass Severus sich unbedingt mit den Leuten um ihn herum abgeben sollte und sich nicht, nur um alleine in seinen Kerkern hausen zu können, selbst aus der Welt aussperren durfte. Manchmal hatte das Wissen darüber, das Severus es sich selbst nicht erlaubte, sich von seiner Vergangenheit loszusprechen, Albus wütend gemacht. Und auch dass er sich starrsinnig weigerte, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er vielleicht das Leben genießen könnte, nun da der Dunkle Lord endlich besiegt war. Severus war ein junger Mann, wenn man die Magische Welt als Maßstab nahm. Ungeachtet seines Rufes in der Vergangenheit, den Severus immer noch ziemlich schnell aufs Papier brachte, hatte der Mann die letzten zwanzig Jahre damit verbracht, die Welt zu retten, in der er sich jetzt weigerte, zu leben! Severus musste sich selbst vergeben, dass war Albus verbissenes Ziel, und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was er auf dieser Welt tun würde. Und ein Albus, der fest entschlossen war, war eine Furcht erregende Macht.

Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in den alten Zauberer. Severus atmete tief durch und lehnte sich vor. Sein Ton war schneidend. Ein übermäßig großes Grinsen pflasterte sein Gesicht, als er mit Fistelstimme sagte: „Die Pizza war großartig. Vanessa war unglaublich faszinierend. Und ich liebe es so sehr, zu tanzen." Severus Spott und seine Stimme normalisierten sich wieder. Er sah Albus an und fragte: „Wirst du mich jetzt endlich alleine lassen?"

Albus lachte, als Severus zurück in seinen Sessel fiel. „Trittst du jetzt in Gilderoy Lockharts Fußstapfen? Vielleicht sollte ich Sybill holen und ihr könnt miteinander aus dem Kaffeesatz lesen?"

„Du fängst an, mir gewaltig auf die Nerven zu gehen, alter Mann. Worauf willst du hinaus?" Severus schaute den Schulleiter grimmig an.

Albus Stimme nahm einen ungewohnt ernsten Tonfall an. „Egal was du sagst, du verbringst zuviel Zeit alleine hier unten, Severus. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir selbst gestattest, ein wenig zu leben. Vergib dir selbst und nimm am Leben teil. Geh aus und triff dich mit anderen Leuten!"

Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war bitter. „Und was soll ich tun, Albus? Die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords kann unmöglich all die Täuschungen wiedergutmachen, wenn man an die Menschen denkt, denen ich das Leben genommen habe! Es ist eine schattige Linie zwischen Hell und Dunkel. Eine scheint es, habe ich zu oft weit überschritten. Auf beiden Seiten sind viel zu viele geopfert worden. Mehr als ich an einer Hand abzählen kann." Er lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief ein, immer den Direktor im Auge behaltend. „Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund hattest du immer ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in mich. Minerva und ich haben festgestellt, dass dein mieses Urteilsvermögen einem Überfluss an Zucker zu verdanken ist. Mir geht es wirklich gut, wofür ich dir auch dankbar bin."

Severus nahm wieder sein Buch in die Hand. Er sah Albus über den Rand der Seiten an, ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Da gibt es aber doch etwas, was du für mich tun könntest, wenn du wirklich so viele Sorgen um mich machst wie du behauptest."

Albus lachte laut heraus. „Oh nein, Severus. Eine Wette ist eine Wette. Ich würde es hassen, dir Miss Grangers Gesellschaft zu verweigern. Oder Hermine deine!"

Severus Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Was macht dich so sicher, dass das meine Bitte war?"

Albus überhörte seine Bemerkung. „Ich überlasse dich wieder deinem Buch. Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Und versuche endlich, dein Leben etwas zu genießen!"

„Ich habe vor, genau das zu tun, Direktor, sobald du gegangen bist." Severus war zu seinem Buch zurückgekehrt und ignorierte Albus wieder.

„Severus."

Der Tränkemeister sah hoch. Albus blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Albus?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Severus. Ich bin kein junger Mann mehr, aber ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, selbst jung gewesen zu sein. Voldemort ist endlich weg. Hör auf, ein Märtyrer zu sein. Du weißt, dass du in der Magischen Welt ein Held bist. Fang an, danach zu handeln und hör auf, in Selbstmitleid zu schwimmen."

„Mir geht es gut, Albus."

Das war keine neue Diskussion gewesen. Severus wusste, dass sich Albus Sorgen machte. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die er Freund nannte, aber er war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung wieder eine Debatte einzugehen, welchen Weg er einschlagen sollte, um sein Leben zu verändern. „Gute Nacht, Direktor."

Albus betrachtete den Mann vor ihm. Mit einem schwachen Nicken sagte er: „Sag Miss Granger, dass ich ihr meinen Allerbesten schicke!"

Das heitere Zwinkern in seinen Augen war ein Anhaltspunkt für Severus, dass der Direktor noch etwas im Sinn hatte. Albus ging zur Tür und rief ihm über die Schulter zu: „Umarme sie zur Begrüßung für mich!" Mit dieser Bemerkung war er fort.

Severus sah zur Tür und schüttelte den Kopf. Je mehr die Dinge sich zu verändern schienen, desto mehr blieb wohl alles beim Alten. Er kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Am Donnerstagabend apparierte Severus nach den Anweisungen, die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Er fand sich in einer kleinen Vorhalle eines alten Gebäudes wieder. Durch einen Torbogen rechts von ihm sah er eine Reihe von Treppen. Er stoppte am Treppenabsatz und betrachtete die Tür zu seiner Linken. Sie hatte gesagt, sie wohnte in Nr. 2, West. Severus stapfte die Treppen hoch. Wieder hielt er am Treppenabsatz an, und sah die Tür links an. Ein abgenutztes und verkratztes silbernes Schild, an dem Nr. 2, West eingraviert war, war an der Tür befestigt. Stimmen erklangen von innen heraus. Sie hatte erwähnt, dass sich eine Studentengruppe in ihrer Wohnung treffen würde. Versuchsweise klopfte er an die Tür. Er würde es prüfen, ob sie ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, oder vielleicht konnte er auch einen Portschlüssel für die nächste Stunde schaffen.

Severus fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich, wie er so im Hausflur darauf wartete, dass Hermine auf sein Klopfen reagierte. Die Tür öffnete sich, und zwei junge Frauen rannten aus der Tür und in Severus hinein. Er starrte sie wütend an, als sie sich murmelnd entschuldigten. Eine der Hexen stolperte in ihrer Hast, von ihm weg zu kommen.

Zwei junge Männer, eine dritte Frau und Hermine saßen noch auf dem Boden, versammelt um einen niedrigen Couchtisch, der mit Papieren bedeckt war. Sie waren dabei, ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen. Severus stand unter der Tür, jede Minute mehr verärgert, und nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Es war nicht von Bedeutung, dass er 15 Minuten zu früh für seine Stunde war, aber was ihm zu schaffen machte war, dass er sich langsam ziemlich idiotisch fühlte, hier auf die junge Granger zu warten, als wäre er ein sündiger Schüler. Und ein verärgerter Severus tendierte nun mal dazu, ein schnippischer und bissiger Severus zu sein.

Hermine sah hoch und lächelte freundlich. „Professor Snape, Sie sind früh dran, Sir. Vielleicht könnten Sie uns eine Frage beantworten?"

Severus Ton war schneidend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es meine Aufgabe im Leben ist, als Ihre persönliche Bibliothek zu agieren, Miss Granger."

Schnippisch und unausstehlich wie er war, lernte Severus jedoch, was Ron und Harry schon lange wussten, eine genervte und wütende Hermine war nicht gerade jemand, der man in die Quere kommen sollte. Harry hatte einmal gesagt, lieber würde er Voldemort wieder gegenüberstehen, als Hermine über den Weg zu laufen, wenn sie richtig sauer war. Severus war gerade dabei herauszufinden, wie wahr doch diese Aussage war.

Hermine stand auf, ihr Blick war durchdringend auf ihn gerichtet. Die anderen gingen so schnell sie konnten, aus ihrem Weg. Sie waren früher Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen und hatten Angst vor dem Tränkemeister. Sie kamen nicht einmal auf die Idee zu fragen, was er hier wollte. Die Luft um Hermine schien zu knistern. Die Hände an den Hüften und mit einem finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, sah sie Severus an.

„Würde es Sie wirklich umbringen, einmal in Ihrem Leben menschlich zu sein? Nein, Sie müssen immer jeden anblaffen. Was ist Ihr Problem? Ich habe Ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt und Sie in Ihrer unendlichen Weisheit entscheiden, dass es besser wäre, mich lieber wieder blosszustellen, als eine einzige kleine Frage zu beantworten. Ich denke, dass Sie in Anbetracht dessen, dass dies die Studiengruppe für meinen fortgeschrittenen Tränkeunterricht ist, wahrscheinlich die Antwort gewusst hätten. Aber dann wiederum kommt mir der Gedanke, vielleicht hätten Sie sie ja auch nicht gewusst!"

Severus stand sprachlos und wie angewurzelt da.

Krummbein war in das Zimmer gekommen. Der Kater stoppte ein paar Meter vor Severus und fing lässig an, seine Vorderpfote zu lecken. Er schlich zu Severus und rieb sein schon plattes Gesicht gegen dessen Beine. Eine Spur von orangefarbenen Katzenhaaren blieben auf dem Stoff von Severus Hosenbeinen zurück.

„Tschüss, Hermine!"

„Wir sehen uns morgen!"

„Tschüss." So schnell wie möglich zogen sich die Studenten zurück. So weit weg von Snape, wie sie nur konnten.

Severus sah zu dem Kater hinunter. Die Katze ignorierte Severus' finsteren Blick und haarte weiter auf die schwarze Hose, in dem sie um die Beine des Mannes strich. „Was, zum Teufel noch mal, ist das für ein Ding? Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen es weg, bevor ich es in einen Trank stopfe!"

Hermine schnappte sich schnell ihre Katze. „Wagen Sie es nicht, meine Katze zu verletzen, oder Hogwarts hat einen Tränkemeister weniger, wenn der Unterricht nächste Woche anfängt!" Oh mein Gott! Was hatte sie denn da gedacht? Hatte sie gerade wirklich einen der mächtigsten Zauberer den es gab, bedroht, nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ihm vorhin die Meinung gesagt hatte, weil er ihr eine Frage nicht beantworten wollte? Krummbein drehte sich in ihren Armen, sprang leichtfüßig auf den Boden und ignorierte die beiden Menschen, die sich da gegenseitig anstarrten.

Severus betrachtete die junge Hexe. Er hatte davon gehört, dass sie ein ganz schönes Temperament hatte, aber er war noch nie derjenige gewesen, der es zu spüren bekommen hatte. So musste es gewesen sein, als sie Malfoy schlug. Das allein benötigte schon mehr Mut, als viele erwachsene Männer besaßen, vor allem in Anbetracht dessen, dass Lucius sein Vater war und immer im Sinne seines Sohnes agierte. Gegen seinen Willen war Severus beeindruckt. Keiner außer Albus wagte es, mit ihm zu streiten.

Beide standen immer noch da und beäugten sich, jeder auf den anderen wartend, damit dieser als erster ein Wort sprach. Schließlich fragte Severus: „Was war das für eine Frage?"

„Bitte?"

„Haben Sie etwas an den Ohren? Welche Frage wollte mir Ihre Gruppe stellen?" Das halbe Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nahm seinen Worten etwas die Bissigkeit.

„Oh, die Frage." Das war es? Sie hatte angenommen, er würde sie auf der Stelle verfluchen. Aber natürlich war sie nicht länger eine Schülerin, und er brauchte sie immer noch, damit sie ihm den Rest des Tangos beibringen konnte.

Severus war zum Sofa hinüber gegangen und setzte sich hin, ständig beobachtend, wie die Gedanken offen über Hermines Gesicht fegten. „So so. Solch Slytherin Gedanken für eine Gryffindor, Miss Granger", sagte er eingebildet.

„Ach, hören Sie doch mit diesen Vorurteilen über die Häuser auf, Professor." Er war unmöglich, aber sie grinste ihn trotzdem an. „Wir hatten Zweifel über die Wirksamkeit und die Zutaten des Wolfbanntrankes. Sie sind einer der wenigen Tränkemeister in Europa die ihn richtig brauen können." Ungeachtet was sie fühlte, würde sie dem Mann seinen Verdienst zugestehen. Er war überdurchschnittlich begabt und stand beruflich meilenweit über dem Rest seiner Kollegen. Er übertraf einige auch in anderen Bereichen.

„Die Frage?"

„Ja. Nun gut." Hermine setzte sich wieder auf den Boden vor den Tisch und fing an, die Papiere zu durchblättern, während sie sprach. Ihr Ärger war vergessen als sie begann, ihre Theorie darzulegen. „Ich weiß, dass pro Liter zwei Tropfen Eisenhut für den Trank genommen werden, aber was wäre, wenn man stattdessen ersatzweise Tollkirsche in einem früheren Stadium des Brauvorganges benützt? Es könnte passiert und so behandelt werden, dass der giftige Effekt in fast der gleichen Weise abgewandelt wird, wie es der Eisenhut schafft. Tollkirsche verbindet sich auch mit Nieswurz sehr viel leichter im Rohzustand. Der Nieswurz könnte einen beruhigenderen Affekt auf die Testperson haben."

Severus glotzte sie an. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie brillant war, auch wenn er ihr diese Tatsache persönlich nie zugestanden hatte, aber das jetzt übertraf sogar diese Einschätzung. Diese Idee war zu simple, um einfach darüber hinweg zu sehen, ja das war sogar voll von endlosen Möglichkeiten. „Sie lehren Ihnen den Wolfbanntrank in Ihrem Unterricht?"

Hermine errötete. „Wir haben ihn nur gestreift. Die Idee, den Eisenhut zu verändern und den Nieswurz hinzuzufügen, ist meine Idee. Muggelärzte unterrichten Studenten, wie man Medikamente verändern kann, basierend auf Zutaten und Wirksamkeiten, um ein bestimmtes Endresultat zu erreichen. Dieselbe Theorie kann auf Zaubertränke angewandt werden. Es würde ein breiteres Angebot an Tränken ergeben, auch um speziellere Probleme zu behandeln." Hermine setzte sich auf ihre Absätze zurück und sah Severus an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Vorgehensweise schon einmal erforscht wurde. Was schätzen Sie, wäre das Ergebnis einer solchen Veränderung, wenn Sie Korkknollenwurzel anstatt Nieswurz nehmen würden?" Severus beobachtete, wie Hermines Augen tanzten und hörte ihr zu, wie sie mit Leidenschaft für ihr Fachgebiet sprach.

Die nächste Stunde debattierten sie über die Wirkung der Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit hatte Severus seinen schwarzen Umhang ausgezogen und über die Sofalehne gelegt. Geistesabwesend hatte er die Manschetten des dunkelgrauen Frackhemdes, das er trug, aufgerollt, während er ihre Theorien analysierte. Auch war während der letzten Stunde ein Teeservice auf dem Couchtisch erschienen. Severus hörte Hermine zu und stürzte dabei seinen Tee hinunter.

„Die geschnittenen Raupen in einem beruhigenden Trank sind nicht stark genug. Es ist höchst zweifelhaft, dass sie dieselben Auswirkungen auf einen sich verwandelnden Werwolf haben." Hermine kicherte, als sie sich ihren Tee nahm.

Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, fragte Severus: „Ja?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte gerade daran, wie beruhigend wohl Schokolade in hohen Dosen sein würde. Wieso nicht Schokolade dazugeben und abwarten, was passiert?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da dabei sein möchte, wenn Sie diese besondere Theorie austesten."

Eine Muggelkuckucksuhr an der Wand schreckte die beiden auf, als sie die volle Stunde schlug. „Ach du lieber Himmel, es ist schon acht Uhr. Wir hätten mit unserer Stunde schon um sieben beginnen sollen! Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich habe mich von meiner Idee mitreißen lassen. Ich ziehe mich schnell um und dann können wir beginnen." Hermine schwang nervös ihren Zauberstab. Das Teeservice erhob sich in die Luft und sauste in die Küche. Noch ein Schwenk und ihre Unterlagen verschoben sich hin und her, sortierten sich selbst, bevor sie sich sauber in ihren Ordner legten.

Severus sah die Hexe an. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte die lebendige Diskussion genossen. Er hatte selten die Chance, mit jemandem der wirklich gebildet, oder auch nur interessiert in dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke war, zu debattieren. Die letzte Stunde war nur so verflogen, ohne dass es einem von beiden bewusst geworden war. Er dachte, dass Hermine allein durch das Wissen, das sie jetzt schon besaß, wahrscheinlich heute schon qualifiziert genug als Zaubertrankmeisterin wäre. Sie war bestimmt viel kenntnisreicher als einige der Meister, denen er zu seinem Missvergnügen bisher begegnen durfte.

„Miss Granger, machen Sie eine Pause und atmen Sie durch. Wir können gleich mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Haben Sie morgen früh zeitig eine Vorlesung? Wir können eine Woche auslassen, falls dies einfacher für Sie wäre. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit bis Halloween, um die Stunden fertig zu bekommen.

Hermine schenke ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Sie lachte leise, als sie sagte: „Es geht mir gut, Professor. Meine Vorlesungen sind morgen nicht allzu früh. Danke, dass Sie mir zugehört haben. Ich ziehe mich schnell um."

Severus nickte und sah ihr nach, als sie in einem anderen Zimmer verschwand. Sie trug eine Baumwollhose und eine bedruckte Bluse. Ihre Kleidung war ihm aufgefallen, als er in ihre Wohnung kam. Das Outfit, bis hinunter zu ihren nackten Füßen, verbarg kaum ihre Figur. Er war so verwickelt in die Diskussion gewesen, dass er bis jetzt vergessen hatte, wie gut sie ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Albus Recht. Vielleicht sollte er mehr ausgehen. Sie ist eine Ex-Schülerin, schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Es war wie ein Mantra, das ständig wiederkehrte, jedes Mal, wenn er in letzter Zeit an sie dachte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen. Er stand auf und ging im Zimmer umher, um seine Beine zu strecken.

Ein Korb in der Ecke, gleich neben einem vollgestopften Sessel, fiel ihm ins Auge. Papiere lagen obenauf. Ein kleines Stück schwarzer Stoff ragte unter den Papieren hervor. Severus zog gerade den Stoff heraus als Hermine, gekleidet in ein schwarzes Trikot, Rock, und Schuhen mit Absätzen zurück in das Zimmer kam. Er betrachtete das bisschen Stoff genau, während er es behutsam zwischen seinen Fingern hielt. „Haben Sie sich entschieden, unsere Kostüme selbst zu machen? Das ist kein Schurz, Miss Granger! Das Muster soll eine Schlange sein, keine Rose. Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass es viel zu klein ist." Severus grinste über ihr offensichtliches Unbehagen.

Hermine lief tiefrot an. Sie riss den Stoff aus seiner Hand und stopfte es rasch in den Korb. Eine schnelles Schnalzen aus dem Handgelenk und der Korb war auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Nein, Professor. Das ist kein Schurz. Nächste Woche habe ich einige Vorschläge für unsere Kostüme da. Können wir mit der Tanzstunde anfangen?"

Severus bewegte sich keinen Schritt. „Ist das ein Teil eines anderen Kostüms? Eine Augenklappe? Warum die Rose?"

Hermine bedeckte ihre Augen mit der Hand. „Das ist kein Teil für irgendein Kostüm. Können wir mit der Stunde weitermachen?"

„Wenn es kein Teil für ein Kostüm ist, was ist es dann?" Die Arme verschränkt, stand er da und sah sie fragend an.

„Professor, könnten wir bitte tanzen? Was macht es schon aus, was es ist!" Hermine ging voran. Ihr Parfum wehte hoch und kitzelte Severus' empfindliche Nase.

Seine Stimme war tief und verführerisch. „Miss Granger, das fragliche Objekt scheint einen deutlichen Effekt auf Sie zu haben. Es scheint nichts weiter als zwei Dreiecke aus Stoff mit einem kleinen Faden dazwischen zu sein. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ein dunkler Spruch Sie nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen würde. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was es ist, dass Sie so sehr zu beunruhigen scheint."

Hermine stellte fest, dass er ihr Unbehagen ein wenig zu sehr genoss. „Das Stück Stoff, Professor, ist ein String, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen." Konnte sie noch mehr in Verlegenheit gebracht werden?

Severus sah verblüfft aus. „Ein String? Für was wird das denn gebraucht?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder doch? „Sie wissen nicht, was ein String ist?"

„Glauben Sie, ich hätte Sie gefragt, wenn ich es wüsste?" Nun war er wieder dabei, genervt zu sein.

Hermine lachte. „Das ist Unterwäsche, Professor. So etwa wie ein stark gekürztes Höschen." Es schien, als wäre er jetzt an der Reihe, für heute Abend zu erröten. Sie lachte noch mehr, als sie die Röte auf seinen Wangen sah.

„Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Können wir nun bitte mit der Stunde anfangen?" Severus fühlte sich beschämt. Höschen? Ihr Höschen? Sie trug dieses Stück Stoff? Bilder von Hermine, in nichts als ‚Dem String' in seinem Kopf hatten sich katalogisiert und versuchten nun, seine Gedanken zu übernehmen. Wann war sie Hermine für ihn geworden? Nun ja, das Bild von ihr nur in diesem Höschen schien es auszuschließen, sie weiterhin Miss Granger zu nennen. Er schob das Bild fort. Später würde er Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken denn das Letzte was er jetzt noch für seinen verräterischen Körper brauchte um zu reagieren, war das Bild, in dem er Hermine in seinen Armen hielt und ihren Duft einatmete. Vielleicht sollte er doch die verräterischen Teile seines Körpers verhexen, um damit seinen Körper zu zwingen, sich endlich zu benehmen.

„Professor?" Hermine stand wartend vor ihm. Das Lied, zu dem sie immer getanzt hatten, spielte leise. „Lassen Sie uns mit einer Wiederholung beginnen. Denken Sie daran, auf den Fußballen zu tanzen."

Severus ging vor und nahm Hermine in seine Arme. ‚Sie ist eine Ex-Schülerin, sie ist eine Ex-Schülerin, und die Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor', raste es durch seinen Kopf. Er war dabei, den Kampf gegen seine Gedanken zu verlieren. Er tanzte auf den Fußballen vorwärts und fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper gegen seinen bewegte. Severus stöhnte unhörbar. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust drückten. Das Bild von Hermine in Dem String wirbelte in seinem Kopf herum. Da er den Kopf nicht beim Tanzen hatte, verwickelte er seine Beine mit Hermines und brachte damit beide zu Fall. Sie landeten auf dem Boden.

„Hermine!"

„Professor, sind Sie in Ordnung?" Hatte er sie gerade beim Vornamen genannt? Sie war nahezu auf ihm gelandet. Sie lagen Auge in Auge da, nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermine krabbelte schnell zurück auf den Boden und stand auf. Krummbein war gekommen um zu sehen, was hier für ein Tumult war. Er sauste davon, als Severus wieder auf die Beine kam.

Severus klopfte Zeit schindend seine Kleidung ab. Bei Merlin, hatte er sie Hermine genannt? „Ja, mir geht es gut. Miss Granger? Sind sie irgendwie zu Schaden gekommen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir etwas passiert ist, Professor. Sollen wir es noch einmal versuchen? Wir probieren alles außer dem Sacada. Sie müssen ihren Kopf beim Tanzen haben, Sir." Hermine übersah seinen finsteren Blick. Eine Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und die Musik begann wieder zu spielen. Severus war ihr letztes Mal beim Sacada auf beide Füße gestiegen und hatte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch getreten.

Severus konzentrierte sich diesmal und sie tanzten die Schritte fast fehlerlos. Gerade als er anfing, sich zu beruhigen, änderte sich das Tempo.

„Wir versuchen jetzt den schnelleren Takt. Sollen wir?" Er hatte geübt und deshalb erging es ihm, trotz des schnelleren Taktes, besser als das letzte Mal, als er das Auftakttempo getanzt hatte. Es gab noch Schwierigkeiten, aber sie kamen voran. „Können Sie sich an den Sacada bei der Aufführung erinnern? Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, wie er getanzt wurde?"

„Ich konnte den ersten Schritten folgen, aber dann veränderte sich der Tanz. War das eine fortgeschrittenere Art Tango?"

„Der Tango wird nicht nach Schema getanzt. Er wird durch die Musik geprägt und verändert sich mit jedem Lied, mit jedem neuen Partner. Die Schritte, die ich Ihnen zeige, sind die Bausteine des Tanzes. Sie können in einer endlosen Reihung zusammengefügt werden. Um den Tango richtig zu tanzen, sollte man nie eine Schrittfolge oder ein Muster auswendig lernen. Alles sollte improvisiert sein, wie im Leben sollte ein Schritt nach dem anderen kommen, jeder Schlag zur richtigen Zeit. Ich denke aber, für unsere Zwecke sollten wir mit dem gleichen Lied weitermachen und auch einer bestimmten Reihenfolge von Schritten folgen." Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Habe ich Recht, wenn ich annehme, dass Sie nicht vorhaben, die Tanzstunden weiterzuführen, wenn die erforderlichen Stunden vorüber sind?"

Severus lachte dunkel. „Hat es Ihnen Prittchard nicht gesagt? Der Rabatt, den er mir anbot, war zu hoch, um ihn auszuschlagen. Ich habe mich für 36 Monate Unterricht angemeldet, und dabei jede Stunde mit Ihnen."

Hermine warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. „Das passiert frühestens dann, wenn mich die Chudley Cannons als ihren neuen Sucher anwerben!"

Severus sah sie an. „Wäre das etwa keine Alternative?"

„Ich fliege nicht, Professor."

„Die unfehlbare Miss Granger fliegt nicht?" Vage erinnerte sich Severus an irgendetwas über ihre Unfähigkeit, wirklich gut zu fliegen, als sie noch Schülerin war. „Alle Hexen fliegen."

„Ja, und wir haben alle Warzen auf der Nase und sind hässlicher als die Sünde. Ganz schön klischeehaft, Professor. Was machen Sie da?"

Severus untersuchte ihre Nase. „Ich suche nach Warzen."

„Oh, vielen Dank. Könnten wir wieder mit dem Tanzen weitermachen? Versuchen wir Schritt für Schritt den Sacada. Ganz langsam." Sie brauchten vier Versuche, bis das Timing richtig war und er nicht länger in Gefahr schwebte, ihr auf den Fuß zu treten. Nochmals vier Versuche und sie schafften es, die Figur auch zum Takt der langsamen Musik zu tanzen. Danach arbeiteten sie daran, den Sacada mit den Schritten zu kombinieren, die Severus schon beherrschte.

„Es ist beinahe 10 Uhr, und bevor wir Schluss machen, möchte ich Ihnen noch einen weiteren Schritt zeigen. Es wird dem Tanz ein bisschen Flair geben."

Severus ächzte auf. Er hatte die Schritte, die er nun kannte, immer noch nicht sicher im Griff. Sie ließ ihn offensichtlich dafür bezahlen, dass er sieben Jahre lang ihr Professor war.

Hermine gluckste. „So schlimm ist er nicht. Sehen Sie. Er heißt EL Circulo oder der Kreis. Es ist eine einfache Figur, auf dem Two-Step aufgebaut, den wir schon erarbeitet haben. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Sie sich am Ende des Schrittes immer nach links drehen, so dass sie sich wieder zum Anfang der Figur im Kreis zurückdrehen. Drehungen können Ihnen beim Tanzen helfen, wenn Sie sich auf der Tanzfläche eingeengt fühlen. Außerdem fügen sie dem Tanz ein besonderes Gefühl hinzu."

Severus schaute skeptisch. „Wir drehen uns beide nach links?"

„Nein, Sie drehen sich nach links und ich folge mit meiner Drehung nach rechts. Versuchen wir es." Der Kreis ging reibungsloser, als er gedacht hatte. Er wollte sich zuerst weiterhin in gerader Linie bewegen, den Schritt so tanzen, wie er es zuerst gelernt hatte, aber Hermine blieb dabei, ihn zu korrigieren, bis er sich jedes Mal drehte. Er nahm an, dass er das nächste Mal vergessen würde, geradeaus zu tanzen wenn sie den gesamten Tanz wiederholten. Er würde den Schritt noch einmal von vorne lernen müssen. „Ich denke, das war es für heute Abend, Professor."

Severus ging zum Sofa, um seinen Umhang zu holen.

„Die Verspätung heute Abend tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, dass wir nächste Woche gleich mit der Stunde anfangen." Sie standen an der Tür.

„Eigentlich, Miss Granger, ist es Ihre Theorie über den Wolfsbanntrank wert, einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen. Hat einer Ihrer Professoren irgendein Interesse gezeigt?" Er würde gerne einige ihrer Theorien selbst ausprobieren. Er hatte die Vorstellung, dass die Kombination der Zutaten, die sie erwähnt hatte, mit einer kleinen Veränderung funktionieren könnte.

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wirklich, Professor? Ich glaube, keiner meiner Professoren hat tatsächlich schon einmal wie Sie den Wolfsbanntrank richtig gebraut. Keiner von ihnen ist daran interessiert, mein Ansichten über eine Veränderung anzuhören. Sie sind die Meister und ich bin nur die Studentin."

Severus betrachtete die Frau vor ihm. Er dachte, dass sie wohl Recht haben könnte. Sie würden sie als intelligent ansehen, aber alles andere würde zu weit gehen. Sie war muggelgeboren, weiblich und eine Studentin. In deren Denken gleich drei Dinge, die gegen sie sprachen. Sie würden es nur schwerlich begreifen, dass sie mit solch einem revolutionären Konzept kommen könnte. Während er vielleicht zu Recht arrogant war, konnte er aber ihre Intelligenz als das annehmen, was es war. Severus hatte ihr nie ein Kompliment ins Gesicht gesagt, aber Albus und er hatten oft über ihre Intelligenz gesprochen. Sie war eine extrem leistungsfähige Hexe. Verbinde das mit einem großartigen Kopf und du hast eine höchst eindrucksvolle Kombination in solch einer bescheidenen Hexe. „Ich glaube, dass Sie Recht haben könnten mit einigen der Zutaten und deren Kombinationen. Ich denke, Sie sollten das Verfahren der Kombinationen verändern, damit es richtig funktioniert. Vielleicht können wir unsere Unterhaltung nächste Woche nach der Tanzstunde fortsetzen?"

„Das wäre großartig. Vielen Dank, Professor." Hermine war über alle Maßen aufgeregt. In ihrem Enthusiasmus lehnte sie sich vor und umarmte Severus.

Er stand ruhig da, unsicher, und um Worte und Gesten verlegen. Er hob zögernd einen Arm, gerade als Hermine zurücksprang. Sie war entsetzt, als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade getan hatte. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich…"

Severus sah schmerzerfüllt aus. Er nickte kurz, bevor er ging. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Nachdem er gegangen war, ließ sich Hermine gegen die geschlossene Tür fallen. Sie brach in einen Kicheranfall aus. „Was für ein Abend!", dachte sie. „Eine Schande, dass ich kein Tagebuch mehr führe. Zuerst muss ich ihm meinen String erklären. Dann purzeln wir übereinander und nun habe ich ihn auch noch umarmt. Merlin hilf mir. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich wissen möchte, was als Nächstes passiert!"

Severus stand vor dem Gebäude und sah zum zweiten Stock hoch. Er lachte leise, als ihm Albus Abschiedsworte wieder einfielen, von wegen Hermine zu umarmen. Ein Knall unterbrach die Stille, als er zurück nach Hogwarts apparierte.

Tbc

**A/N:** Pearle hat die Szene mit dem String aus ihrem Leben übernommen. Ihr Mann entdeckte eines Tages einen String ihrer Tochter und wollte wissen, für was ein Teenager wohl eine Augenklappe bräuchte. Als sie sich nach ihrem Lachanfall wieder vom Boden aufraffte und es ihm erklärte, wurde er blass und meinte: „Du treibst doch deine Scherze mit mir, oder?"

Die besten Witze kommen aus dem Leben, oder?

* * *

Ihr seit so spitze. Eure Reviews tun mir so gut! Und tausend Dank an alle, die dieses Mal zum ersten Mal reviewt haben. Es ist wunderbar, so viele Rückmeldungen zu bekommen! 

–Butterbier und Kekse bis zum Abwinken verteilt-

**

* * *

Cyberrat:** Hey, wie immer blitzschnell! Vielen Dank dafür noch mal extra. Ja, wie du siehst, bin ich deinem Vorschlag gefolgt! 

**Dax**: Jetzt bin ich auch mal in den Genuss eines deiner Smileys gekommen… ich nehme ihn als Kompliment an und nicht als ‚na, ging so'. In Ordnung:-)

**BlackAngel8**: Willkommen und vielen Dank! Ich glaube aber gar nicht, dass Severus angetrunken war… ich denke, er wollte sie nur mal kurz schocken!

**HexeLea**: Dein Lob ist so schön! Danke! Bitte doppelt so lange… -g-. Ja, die Schulleiter Spezial, die fand ich auch sehr witzig!

**iome**: Hallo, danke und willkommen! Finde ich toll, dass du die Story schon im Original gelesen hast und sie am Stil erkennst! Vielen Dank, das ist ein tolles Lob. Ich freue mich total! Ich hoffe, du liest auch diese Version weiter.

**Xandria**: Schön, dass du mitliest und dich meldest! Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Ich finde es auch schön, wie die beiden in dieser Story anfangs zusammen arbeiten ‚müssen'!

**Saxas13**: Na, da habe ich deine Neugierde ja schon mit diesem Kapitel befriedigt. Wie gefiel dir der Unterricht in Hermines Wohnung? Dieses Kapitel mag ich sehr gerne. Aber mit einer Müllpizza könntest du mich jagen… brrr!

**not necessary**: -umarmt zurück- Vielen Dank und schön, dass du dabei bist (und hoffentlich auch bleibst -zwinker-) Danke für dein Lob!

**snowflake**: Danke sehr! Siehst du, was so ein Review auslöst? Schon gefolgt…! Viel Spaß damit!

**Crimegirl**: Hallo, na, ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch gefallen hat!

**Sputty**: Willkommen und vielen Dank für dein Lob! Das tut echt so gut und ich kann gar nicht genug davon kriegen! ;-) Ja, Severus im Tanzkurs, das wäre wirklich toll!

**Anyanka3**: Nicht drängeln… muss ja auch immer eine Woche warten -maul und kicher-! Ich mag auch Thunfisch, aber dann mit Zwiebeln. Jedenfalls weder Müll noch Salami!

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er die Pizza mit den Händen gegessen hat. Sonst wäre er noch mehr dem Spott der Frauen unterworfen gewesen. Aber stimmt, so genau steht das nicht drin. Am Halloween Ball ist Vanessa wieder dabei, aber eher am Rande. Danach? Keine Ahnung.

**Quaniela**: Hallo und schön, dass du mitliest! Die Story hat bis jetzt 32 Kapitel und ist noch nicht beendet. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie fertig ist, bis wir hier soweit sind… Ich sag dir, Tango ist wirklich super! Vor allem mit dem richtigen Mann!

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Gespräche in Hogwarts – und auch an der Uni… **

* * *

Mir gefällt dieses Kapitel sehr. Ich hoffe, ihr wart auch so begeistert und drückt den kleinen Button dort unten, um mir auch diesmal eure Meinung dazu zu sagen.


	8. Veränderung liegt in der Luft

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Auch dieses Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen, aber da es nur ein Zwischenkapitel ist, wollte ich es euch nicht vorenthalten! Das nächste Kapitel kommt erst, wenn Mirija (wink) wieder da ist – aber es ist die Wartezeit wert…

Ich sehe schon, die Szene mit dem String hat allen gefallen – mir auch – und es ist Severus doch ziemlich im Gedächtnis geblieben, oder?

Antworten zu den Reviews wie immer unten!

**

* * *

Kapitel 8**

**Veränderung liegt in der Luft **

Am Freitag war Severus ziemlich verwirrt. Seitdem er am Abend zuvor Hermines Wohnung verlassen hatte, beschäftigte sich sein Verstand mit den Möglichkeiten, den Wolfsbanntrank anzupassen. Sein Kopf hatte sich nur einige Stunden in der Nacht, nämlich während er schlief, mit anderen Dingen befasst. Diese Dinge beinhalteten unter anderem eine bauchtanzende Hermine, auch wenn das nicht unbedingt Gegenstand seines gerade erwachenden Verstandes war. Auf keinen Fall war _das_ dazu gedacht um es heute, wenn überhaupt irgendwann einmal, anzusprechen. Hatte er recht, könnten sich mit nur geringfügigen Veränderungen bei der Verwandlung eines Werwolfes einige Auswirkungen verhindern, oder zumindest abschwächen lassen. Er überlegte, wie viele andere Tränke verbessert werden könnten, wenn sie dieselben Grundsätze bei den Tränkezutaten anwandten.

Remus Lupin kam am Nachmittag vorbei, um eine neue Dosis des Wolfbanntrankes abzuholen. Severus saß nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde immer noch in seinem Büro, damit beschäftigt, eine Liste über Zutaten und ihre Eigenschaften zusammenzustellen, um mit Hermine das nächste Mal darüber zu diskutieren. Er sah den Werwolf nüchtern an.

„Was?" Remus bezeichnete Severus als eine Art Freund, aber der Mann konnte zeitweise wirklich ein Idiot sein.

„Hat dich Miss Granger je über deinen… Zustand ausgefragt?" Er fragte sich, wo sie ihre anfänglichen Informationen eingeholt hatte. Lupin war mit dem goldenen Trio befreundet, und dadurch die wahrscheinlichste Quelle für ihre Fragen.

„Meinen Zustand?", fragt er mit einem müden Lächeln. „Severus, die meisten Leute bevorzugen es, mehr durch mich hindurch zu sehen, als meine Existenz anzuerkennen. Ein Werwolf zu sein ist eines dieser Geheimnisse, die man am Besten unter den Teppich kehrt. Jeder weiß, dass es sie gibt, aber man geht davon aus, dass es vielleicht verschwindet, je mehr es ignoriert wird. Wenn ich nicht den Wolfbanntrank hätte, um die Verwandlung durchzustehen – ich wüsste nicht, was das Ministerium mit mir machen würde. Was hat Hermine mit all dem zu tun?"

Severus rieb mit einer Hand über seine Augen. „Lupin, ich verstehe, dass du Miss Granger vor der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern beschützen möchtest, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Hat dich Miss Granger je darüber ausgefragt, dass du ein Werwolf bist? Ich glaube du hast die Wahl zwischen ja und nein."

Graue Augen mit gelben Sprenkeln starrten in unlesbare, schwarze Tiefen. Remus seufzte schwer. „Ja, Severus. Sie hat mich gefragt. Auch Ron und Harry, aber dazu sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass Hermines Fragen ein wenig mehr sachlicher Natur waren als die der beiden." Remus war nicht fähig, Severus Augen zu begegnen, als er sich an ein paar Fragen erinnerte, die die Jungs ihm gestellt hatten. „Um was geht es?"

„Ich glaube, dass Miss Granger einen Weg gefunden haben könnte, den Wolfsbanntrank zu verändern. Es bedarf noch zusätzlicher Forschungen und Experimente, damit wir sicher sein können."

„Ihn verändern? In was für einer Weise?" Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Er war als junger Kerl von einem anderen Werwolf gebissen worden und wurde die meiste Zeit seines Lebens gemieden, sobald die anderen von seinem Leiden erfuhren. Es lag allein am Wolfsbanntrank, der ihm erlaubte als Mensch zu leben, ohne Angst, jemand anderen zu infizieren. Severus war einer von nur drei Tränkemeistern in Europa, der den schwierigen Trank richtig brauen konnte. Er wusste, dass es egoistisch von ihm war, aber er erschauerte, wenn er nur daran dachte, was mit ihm geschehen wäre, wenn Severus dem Dunklen Lord erlegen wäre.

Severus schmunzelte. „Lupin, wir sind noch im Forschungs- und Experimentierstadium, aber ich glaube, sie hat einen Weg gefunden, die Auswirkungen deiner Verwandlung abzuschwächen. Unglücklicherweise wird es einige Monate dauern, bevor wir so weit fertig sind um irgendeine Art von Versuch zu starten. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du daran interessiert bist, die Rolle des Versuchskaninchens zu spielen?"

„Ja, Natürlich bin ich interessiert, aber geht Hermine nicht nach Cambridge? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Harry ihre Forschung erwähnt hätte."

Severus gab ihm zwei versiegelte Flaschen mit dem Trank. „Gestern Abend hat Miss Granger mir gegenüber zufälligerweise ihre Ergebnisse erwähnt. Ich habe vor, sie zu fragen, ob sie während der Weihnachtsferien im Schloss bleiben möchte, damit wir den Trank überarbeiten können. Ich glaube, wir wären an Weihnachten soweit, die Versuche zu starten, falls wir bis dahin an der Forschung und den Formeln arbeiten. Vielleicht lässt sie sich auch dazu überreden, gelegentlich am Samstag ins Schloss zu kommen, so dass wir in der Forschung weiter vorankommen."

Remus hatte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Gestern Abend erwähnte sie es dir gegenüber, hm?"

Severus sah den Mann finster an. „Sei kein Trottel, Lupin. Ich war gezwungen, eine weitere von diesen verdammten Tangostunden zu ertragen, die mir der Direktor aufgehalst hat. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, was sie über die Modifikation entdeckt hat. Sie erwähnte es einem ihrer Professoren in Cambridge gegenüber, aber diese Idioten sind unfähig, ihre Intelligenz als etwas anderes als eine Bedrohung zu sehen. Sie weigerten sich einfach, ihren Theorien zuzuhören. Ich bezweifle, das einer dieser so genannten Meister nur annähernd soviel Talent hat, Zaubertränke wie Miss Granger zu brauen."

„Ist das alles, was da so vor sich gegangen ist?" Das war ja noch nie da gewesen, dass Severus einen Schüler gelobt hatte. Speziell jemand, von dem er behauptet hatte, dass sie ihm während ihrer gesamten Anwesenheit in Hogwarts ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. Er hatte schließlich sieben Jahre damit verbracht, sie als Besserwisserin zu beschimpfen. Remus Nasenlöcher bebten. Werwölfe hatten gesteigerte Sinne, auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. Severus sendete einen fremden Geruch aus, einen, den er an dem Mann noch nie gerochen hatte. Er brauchte einen Moment um ihn einzuordnen. Begierde. Oder noch genauer, eine Zunahme von Testosteron und Pheromonen, das aber summiert zum gleichen Ergebnis führte. Erregung oder Begierde. „Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte er verhalten.

Severus Blick verdunkelte sich, als er den Werwolf betrachtete. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Zeit habe, mit dir diese Teenie-Spiele zu spielen. Miss Granger atmete und war durchaus lebendig, als ich gestern Abend ihre Wohnung verließ." Seine Worte tropften vor Sarkasmus und sollten den Eindruck von Verdruss vermitteln. Wie auch immer, sein Geist war nicht fähig, die Bilder zu stoppen, die seine Gedanken geschaffen hatten – von einer kaum bekleideten Hermine, die nichts außer Dem String trug. Immer wieder kamen sie ihm in den Sinn. Er veränderte seine Lage, als es ihm in seiner Hose etwas zu eng wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sein vom Schlaf verwirrter Verstand entschieden, das Hermine am Besten aussah, wenn sie einen Bauchtanz machte und nichts außer Dem String trug. Das war das Bild, das jetzt ständig unangemeldet in seinem Kopf auftauchte, seitdem er am Morgen aufgewacht war. Er zog es vor, daran zu glauben, dass es nicht nur seine niedrigen Instinkte waren, die das verursachten, sondern ihre Intelligenz, die wie ein mächtiges Aphrodisiakum wirkten. ‚Richtig', sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Dieser Verstand, in diesem Körper der Den String trägt, und vielleicht… die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut aufzählt, während sie einen Bauchtanz in deinem Schlafzimmer tanzt?' Wusste Hermine eigentlich, wie man so tanzte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. In Ordnung, das war nicht der Punkt. Er war nichts als ein lüsterner alter Mann. Sie ist eine frühere Schülerin - und schon wieder wirbelte die Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor durch seine Gedanken. Er musste wirklich seine Emotionen besser beherrschen.

Remus lächelte ihn wissend an. „Also da gibt es nichts?"

Severus funkelte ihn an und rollte mit den Augen. „Wie alt bist du? Willst du wirklich wissen, ob ich dieses Mädchen gern habe, oder ich sogar kindischerweise in sie verknallt wäre? Sie ist zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Ich bin lediglich daran interessiert, wie wir den Zaubertrank abändern können."

„Hast du sie denn gern? Ich glaube, du hast die Wahl zwischen ja und nein." Remus kicherte. Severus konnte sich ereifern wie er wollte, aber sein Körper sagte etwas anderes aus.

„Bist du Albus, der den Vielsafttrank benutzt hat? Ich schwöre, wenn du anfängst zu zwinkern, hexe ich dich bis ans Ende der Welt und zurück." Severus sah Remus in die Augen.

„Was wäre falsch daran, wenn du ihr zugetan wärst? Vielleicht mag sie dich auch? Ich weiß, du hast diese Vorstellung vor dir, die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern zu sein, aber ich weiß auch, dass da irgendwo unter diesen Roben ein Herz ist. Und im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung, bist du durchaus dafür bekannt, dass du dann und wann ganz nett bist und auch den Leuten hilfst. Wieso solltest du sonst den Wolfsbanntrank für mich machen?"

„Warum, wirklich? Das ist genau die Frage, die ich mir jeden Monat selbst stelle. Es könnte für diesen Monat schon zu spät sein, den Trank einzunehmen, ich vermute, du leidest an Mond Wahnsinn."

Nun war Remus an der Reihe, den Mann vor ihm kritisch zu untersuchen und herauszufordern. „Was wäre daran so verkehrt?"

Severus war aufgebracht, als er hinter seinen Schreibtisch ging und anfing, Papiere hin und her zu verteilen. „Was daran verkehrt wäre? Oh ja, eine Hexe, die jung genug ist, meine Tochter zu sein, der ich das Leben sieben Jahre lang zur Hölle gemacht habe ist dabei, sich für mich zu interessieren. Denkst du vielleicht, ich könnte sie mit meinem guten Aussehen verlocken, mit meiner charmanten Persönlichkeit? Oder mit meiner gediegenen Vergangenheit?"

Remus grinste breit. „Eine heiße Dusche und etwas Shampoo könnte nicht schaden." Dann gab er seine vorgetäuschte Belustigung auf und entgegnete Severus finsterem Blick: „Ich glaube, sie wäre an deiner Intelligenz und deiner Persönlichkeit interessiert. Hermine ist in Vielem wie du. Ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als du glaubst, auch wenn du gerne diese Gemeinsamkeiten übersiehst. Was hat denn das Alter damit zu tun? Alles, was ich gehört habe ist, dass die jüngeren Männer sie schrecklich langweilen und es auch versäumt haben, sie wirklich würdigen zu wissen. Sie wollen keine wissenschaftlichen Themen mit ihr diskutieren. Über alles was die reden wollen, wenn ich letztens ihren Wortschwall richtig verstanden habe, ist Quidditch und sogar über andere Hexen."

Severus Augen glänzten im Halbdunkel. „Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Hermine hat es mir letzte Woche erzählt, als Harry und ich mit ihr beim Mittagessen waren. Ich glaube, sie sagte, sie hat genug von Verabredungen. Wie hat sie sich ausgedrückt? Der einzige Unterschied zwischen den jungen Zauberern, die sie jetzt trifft und den kleinen Jungs, die sie gewöhnlich babysittet, sei die Größe ihrer Spielzeuge." Die zwei Männer sahen sich an. Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube, das ist ein Muggel Ausdruck. Sie und Harry waren außer sich vor Lachen. Alles was ich sagen will ist, schließe dich selbst nicht aus. Egal was du auch sagst, du bist offensichtlich an ihr interessiert, auch über den Zaubertrank hinaus. Du darfst glücklich sein, weißt du das?"

Severus seufzte. „Hast du mit Albus gesprochen? Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Ist das ein Gryffindor Wesenszug? Ich bin für jede Art von Liaison zu alt. Es war schlimm genug im letzten Jahr, als mir all diese Hexen nach der Ministeriumszeremonie hinterher jagten, du weißt schon, zum zweiten Jubiläum des Sieges über den Dunklen Lord. Und nun habe ich Albus und dich, die mich ständig belästigen!"

„Es scheint so, als müsste ich dich daran erinnern, dass du eine oder zwei dieser Hexen getroffen hast, oder?" Es war etwas, worüber jeder wochenlang gesprochen hatte. Severus hatte Dates. Er hatte sich einige Hexen ausgesucht, die ihn interessiert hatten. „Dennoch denke ich, dass nichts größeres dahinter war, denn es waren nur ein oder zwei Dates, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Severus schnaubte. „Die schienen alle zu denken, ich wolle mich verändern und dass sie die Hexen wären, die dazu bestimmt waren mir zu helfen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sehe ich in deinen Augen unglücklich aus? Ich habe nicht das Verlangen danach, meine Kleidung oder meine Lebensbedingungen zu verändern. Einer dieser albernen Gänse brach tatsächlich in Tränen aus, als sie eines Tages hier unerwartet hereinschneite!"

„Hier, in Hogwarts? Was ist passiert?"

Severus' Lächeln war teuflisch. „Ich war gerade fertig mit dem Tränkeunterricht der Fünftklässler und nicht gerade in bester Stimmung. Albus war freundlich genug, diese Ziege in mein Büro zu begleiten, bevor er fort gerufen wurde. Die verdammte Frau war unangemeldet aufgetaucht. Wie sie darauf kam, dass ich begeistert wäre, ihrem Geschwätz über neue Kleiderstile oder anderen Dummheiten zuzuhören, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Ich war gerade dabei, ihr klar zu machen, wieso sie nicht hätte kommen sollen, als sie anfing, unkontrolliert zu zittern und zu heulen. Es schien, als habe sie plötzlich ihre Fähigkeit verloren, verständlich zu sprechen."

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Remus musste zugeben, dass Severus ein Talent dafür hatte, Geschichten zu erzählen, wenn er in Stimmung war. Sogar sein Sarkasmus hatte eine ironische Note, wenn man genau genug zuhörte.

Severus sah unschuldig aus, so unschuldig wie er nur fähig war, drein zu blicken. „Ich habe ihr überhaupt nichts getan. Scheint so, als hätte sie schlussendlich die Flaschen mit Zutaten hinter mir bemerkt. Eine der Zutaten sah ihr augenscheinlich hinterher, und als es ihr zublinzelte, wurde sie hysterisch. Ich konnte mir schließlich einigermaßen zusammenreimen, was sie sagte. Ich garantierte ihr, dass die Flasche eng verschlossen war und nichts entkommen könnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien dies die alberne Gans noch mehr aufzuregen. Schließlich musste ich Albus und Minerva zur Hilfe herflohen. Ich glaube, sie wurde nur einige Stunden später aus dem Krankenflügel wieder entlassen. Ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört."

Remus konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen. „Ein Date mit dir und die arme Hexe landet im Krankenflügel. Vielleicht sollte ich Hermine warnen. Aber sie wiederum könnte ein ausgleichendes Gegenstück zu dir sein. Ich bin sicher, sie würde niemals hysterisch davonrennen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie die Eigenschaften der Zutat wissen wollen und nachfragen!"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar wüsste sie schon über die Eigenschaften Bescheid, und auch in welchen Tränken sie nützlich sind." Severus lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück. Wieder dachte er an Hermine. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen danach, sich selbst einem Scheitern und auch der Lächerlichkeit auszusetzen. Er hatte davon ein Leben lang genug gehabt, vielen Dank. Aber was wäre, wenn Lupin recht hatte? Er hatte es so sehr genossen, mit ihr gestern Abend über den Wolfsbanntrank zu diskutieren.

Sie war wirklich brillant. Er hatte selten die Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch auf dieser Stufe mit jemandem, der nicht auch ein Tränkemeister war, zu führen. Hermine war im dritten Studienjahr und sie wusste viel, wenn nicht mehr, als manch versierter Meister. Sie schien mehr als glücklich zu sein, mit ihm über die Herausforderung, den Trank anzupassen, zu reden. War es nur die Chance, am Trank zu arbeiten oder war da mehr zwischen ihnen? Es gab da einige Male in den letzten Wochen, wo er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie über ihn nachdachte. Er hatte den Gedanken als lächerlich abgetan, aber vielleicht gab es da doch etwas. Sie war außerordentlich erfreut gewesen, als er ihr sagte, dass er gerne ihre Diskussion in der nächsten Woche weiterführen würde. Das war einer der Gründe, dass er überhaupt den Gedanken, dass da vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte, in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Remus Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Willst du da sitzen bleiben und mir die kalte Schulter zeigen oder hast du heute Abend noch vor, etwas zu essen?"

Severus sah auf die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen. Sich zur vollen Größe aufrichtend ließ er sich Zeit damit, seine Roben zu richten, bevor er antwortete. Mit einem Grinsen sagte er zu Remus: „Ich zeige dir nicht die kalte Schulter. Du bist ein Scheißkerl. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

Remus grinste zurück. „Allerdings. Gleich nach dir." Und die beiden gingen in Richtung Große Halle zum Abendessen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Wie kannst du nur annehmen, Zauberkunst zu bestehen, wenn du nicht übst? Ehrlich, manchmal denke ich, du bist schlimmer als Ron und Harry, wenn es ums Lernen geht!" Hermine saß mit Edmund, Susan und Kathy im Aufenthaltsraum der Zauberei-Gesellschaft von Cambridge. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, an einem eigenständigen Projekt für Zauberkunst zu arbeiten.

Edmund war erfreut. „Du vergleichst mich mit dem großen Harry Potter? Na, dann muss ich doch etwas richtig machen." Susan kicherte über Edmunds Gesichtsausdruck, während Hermine nur mit den Augen rollte.

Die Mädchen waren im letzten Jahr ziemlich überwältigt davon gewesen, als Hermine gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihr zusammen lernen wollten. Sie war die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt und der Zauberer, der ihn vernichtet hatte. Ihr Gesicht, genauso wie das von Ron, Dumbledore und Snape, war nach der finalen Schlacht überall zu sehen gewesen. Sie und ihre Freunde hatten früher im Sommer weitere Anerkennungen erhalten, dadurch dass ihnen die Orden des Merlin, erste Klasse, durch das Zaubereiministerium verliehen wurden. Auch Severus hatte einen Orden erhalten, aber seine kleine Einlage mit dem ersten Fotografen nach der finalen Schlacht sicherte seinen schlechten Ruf bei den Fotografen. Sein Name war allen ein Begriff, aber dadurch dass es keine Fotos von ihm gab, und das in Verbindung mit seinem früheren schlechten Ruf und seinen kürzlichen Heldentaten ergab eine Aura des Geheimnisvollen um ihn.

„Hermine, was hat Snape gestern Abend in deiner Wohnung gemacht?" Edmund beobachtete Hermine, als sie zwischen dem offenen Buch in ihrem Schoß, ihren Notizen rechts und einem weiteren Buch links von ihr hin und her sah.

„Was hat Snape wo gemacht?" Hermine mochte Edmund. Er war auch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen, ein Ravenclaw. Sie hatten sogar einige Dates im siebten Jahr gehabt, aber sie fand, dass er ein besserer Kumpel als ein fester Freund war. Sein Gute Nacht Kuss war genauso wie der von Ron. Wie wenn man seinem Bruder gute Nacht sagt. Sie wollte Funken und ein Feuerwerk, nichts nettes und freundschaftliches.

„Hallo, Erde an Hermine! Warum war Snape in deiner Wohnung?" Edmund wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine sah hoch. „Hast du es vergessen? Ich habe es euch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt. Er hat diese Tanzstunden im Studio genommen. Nun, er ist ja noch nicht fertig damit und ich habe Ted versprochen, ich würde den Unterricht mit dem Professor die nächsten paar Wochen weiter fortführen." Edmund und sie waren in Verbindung geblieben und hatten sich gegenseitig über den Sommer geeult. Hermine hatte ihm von ihrer Tätigkeit als Tanzlehrerin im Studio erzählt. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes."

Edmund schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsere Studiengruppe für die fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränke trifft sich in deiner Wohnung. Wir haben uns beinahe gegenseitig bei dem Versuch, schnell abzuhauen, umgebracht, als er gestern Abend aufgetaucht ist. Wie lange geht dieser Unterricht noch? Als wir uns letzte Woche unterhalten haben, hast du gar nicht erwähnt, dass du ihn immer noch unterrichtest."

Susans Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen. „Ihr meint doch nicht etwa Professor Snape aus Hogwarts, oder? Der Mann hat uns sieben Jahre lang terrorisiert und du sagst nun, es sei nichts Besonders? Warum würde jemand wie er Tanzstunden nehmen? Wie hältst du es nur aus, so nah bei ihm zu sein?"

„Professor Snape hat eine Wette gegen den Schulleiter verloren. Als eine der Konsequenzen muss er Tanzstunden nehmen." Susan und Kathy fingen an zu kichern bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape Tanzstunden nahm. Hermines wütender Blick schnitt den Mädchen das Kichern ab. „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Susan! Professor Snape ist ein Mann, kein Monster. Wir haben in seinem Unterricht viel gelernt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du auch ein wenig reizbar wärst, wenn du zwanzig Jahre als Spion verbracht hättest, nie sicher, ob dich jemand umbringen will, jedes Mal, wenn du nur zur Tür hinausgehst. Er hat Harry geholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen und hat, um Circes Willen, auch einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse dafür erhalten! Zählt das denn gar nichts?" Hermine sah Edmund an, als wäre er eine Probe unter dem Mikroskop. Er fing an, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Genau das war der Grund, warum sie Jungs ihres Alters nicht mochte. „Und wieso überhaupt sollte es dir etwas ausmachen, wen ich unterrichte?"

„Der Mann jagt mir Angst ein. Du willst ihn unterrichten? In Ordnung. Du kannst alles was du willst mit ihm tanzen. Steh auf ihn, wenn du willst, was kümmert es mich, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, will und werde ich auf keinen Fall mehr in ihn hineinrennen! Sieben Jahre reichen mir. Held hin oder her!"

„Ich stehe nicht auf ihn, aber ich respektiere ihn und das solltest du auch tun. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich habe zugestimmt, seinen Tangounterricht zu beenden." Sie hatte nicht vor, die Forschung am Wolfsbanntrank zu erwähnen, wo sie gerade erst dabei war, es zum Laufen zu bringen. Es ging die anderen nichts an. Der gestrige Abend war wirklich unglaublich gewesen. Professor Snape hatte sie wie seinesgleichen behandelt. Er hatte ihren Theorien zugehört und dann eigene Bemerkungen hinzugefügt. Wenn sie wirklich darüber nachdachte, war es gar keine so lästige Pflicht, mit ihm zu tanzen. Ihrer Ansicht nach konnte der Donnerstagabend gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Sie sah zu Edmund, der steif da saß, die Arme verschränkt. Sein Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengekniffen. „Schön. Warum treffen wir uns dann nicht eine halbe Stunde eher? Wenn wir früher anfangen, bist du längst weg, wenn er eintrifft." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wie kindisch er sein konnte!

„In Ordnung. Ich sage es den anderen." Edmund war erleichtert. Er hatte absolut kein Verlangen danach, Snape wieder zu sehen. Er hatte immer schon gedacht, Hermine wäre ein wenig merkwürdig. Wie in Merlins Namen konnte sie Snape das Tanzen beibringen? Aber dann wieder hatte sie auch Du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüber gestanden, und so konnte sie es bestimmt aushalten, der alten Fledermaus nahe zu sein.

Hermine starrte die drei an. „Können wir nun mit Zauberkunst weitermachen oder habt ihr noch andere Probleme, die ihr gerne diskutieren möchtet?"

Edmund schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war es Hermine, vor der er Angst haben sollte und nicht Snape.

Tbc

* * *

Noch ein Fingerzeig an alle Schwarzleser: Ich weiß, dass ihr da draußen seid, denn ich beobachte euch… und ich fände es immer noch schön, wenn ihr euch outen würdet…:-)! Ihr seid so viele!

Manchmal sehe ich an den Hits, dass hier jemand Kapitel für Kapitel liest, also es nicht total schlecht findet – und dann weder zwischendurch, noch am Ende einen Kommentar abgibt. Schade!

**Danke an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid das Salz in meiner Suppe! -diesmal leckere Muffins reicht- **

**Saxas13**: Vielen Dank für dein langes Review! Du hast übrigens recht, es ist manchmal schwer, sich die Originalschritte zu merken… das ging mir früher auch so!

**Chromoxid**: Leider steht hier ja nicht, wie oft er kalt geduscht hat, das bleibt unserer Fantasie überlassen, aber ich bin sicher, es war einige Male…

**Cyberrat**: Hier geht es ja ziemlich ruhig zu…die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

**Skoyer**: Nichts, was man nicht nachholen könnte:-) Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub!

**EmynUial**: Willkommen und danke fürs Review! Ich freue mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt!

**susanne**: dankedankedankedankedanke! Das freut mich echt!

**Monique**: Danke und willkommen! Ich bin froh, dass es sich gut angehört hat. Ich hoffe, du bist bei diesem Kapitel noch der gleichen Meinung!

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Alter Mann erinnert mich immer an Star Trek…! Naiver Severus… kennt weder Pizza noch String, er saß eben zu lange in seinen Kerkern… na ja, so lange er die wirklich wichtigen Dinge nicht vergessen hat…oder? -zwinker- Du willst, dass die beiden übereinander herfallen? Ja, ich auch… aber das dauert noch, denk ich, oder nicht? Will ja nicht zuviel verraten.

**Edjen**: Na, dieses Kapitel war eher zum Luft holen und Eintauchen in seine Gedankenwelt. Im nächsten Kapitel sieht das anders aus!

**HexeLea**: Hey! Na klar kenne ich den Spruch – bin ja auch aus Schwaben, wenn auch aus dem bayrischen Teil!

**Anyanka3**: Ja – ja! Jetzt habe ich auch eines deiner Reviews bekommen, über die ich immer so lachen muss… Severus als Spiderman? Welch Vorstellung! -lol- Jetzt krieg ich mich nicht mehr ein. Und der String… der ist zentrales Thema in Severus Gedanken, ich glaube, den kriegt er nicht mehr so schnell los!

**Sputty**: Ich freue mich immer, wenn die Kapitel gefallen und eine Meinung dazu da gelassen wird! Danke schön!

**Quaniela**: Jaaa, noch viele Kapitel, und bald kommt wieder ein neues… Was, es gibt tatsächlich erwachsene Leute, die einen String nicht kennen? Ich meine, gut, meinen Töchtern musste ich das vor einigen Jahren auch erklären, aber das war ja doch etwas anderes…

**BlackAngel8**: Dein Lob ist so schön! Vielen Dank. Aber ich habe nur übersetzt, Pearle hat dieses tolle Kapitel ersonnen und aufgeschrieben. Aber ich habe mich sehr gefreut, wie gesagt, es ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Und ich nehme dein tolles Lob trotzdem gerne an.

**Katzura**: Willkommen zurück. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du steckst. Ich hoffe du hattest schöne Ferien! Ich freue mich, dass du wieder dabei bist.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Eine Tanzstunde und mehr… wollt ihr spekulieren?**

* * *

Ich weiß, hier ist nichts besonders aufregendes passiert, es wäre aber wirklich schön, wenn ihr trotzdem euren Senf dazu geben würdet. 


	9. Vorspiel auf das Hauptereignis

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Ganz lieben Dank geht wieder an Mirija! Ohne dich wäre dieses Kapitel nichts! –drück dich feste-

Hey ihr Lieben, mein Aufruf an die Schwarzleser hat ja wirklich gewirkt, und ich bin total froh darüber. Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lange, also habt ihr viel zu lesen… viel Spaß dabei!

Die vielen Antworten auf die Reviews findet ihr wie immer unten.

**

* * *

Kapitel 9 **

**Stunde 5 Vorspiel auf das Hauptereignis**

Hermines Studiengruppe brach um 18.30 Uhr auf. Ausgesprochen pünktlich!

Die Tür ängstlich musternd, drehte sich Edmund zu Hermine um.

„Hast du ein Problem?", fragte sie ihn.

„Er hat nicht vor, wie letzte Woche einfach durch diese Tür zu platzen, oder?" Er wollte sicher gehen, dass es ungefährlich war, hinaus zu gehen. Die anderen standen an der Seite und beobachteten Edmund und Hermine. Es hatte Edmund schon einige Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, dass Deanna diese Woche überhaupt erschienen war. Nachdem sie letzten Donnerstag im Flur in Professor Snape hineingerannt war, hatte das Mädchen es rigoros abgelehnt, diese Woche zum Studientreffen in Hermines Wohnung zurück zu kommen. Edmund wollte sicher gehen, dass sie nicht wieder mit dem gefürchteten Professor kollidierten.

Hermines antwortete mit schneidender Stimme: „Möchtest du, dass ich in den Hausflur gehe und nachsehe, ob der große böse Wolf da draußen ist?"

Lisa sah Hermine unbehaglich an. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht verstehen, wie du es schaffst, ihm Unterricht zu geben. Wieso möchtest du noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, so wie er uns in Hogwarts behandelt hat?"

„Ich habe es dir schon erklärt. Ich bin dazu verpflichtet, Professor Snapes Unterricht zu beenden." Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, sonst noch irgendetwas zu erklären. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür. „Perluceo Lucere", sagte sie. Die Vorderseite der Tür wurde sofort durchsichtig.

„Da!", sie zeigte auf die Tür. „Ihr seht, der Hausflur ist leer. Ihr könnt getrost gehen. Ehrlich, auch wenn ihr ihn noch mal sehen würdet, was meint ihr, was er euch antun würde?" Hermine beendete den Zauber und die Tür erschien wieder.

„Das will ich gar nicht erst wissen. Ich sehe dich morgen in Zauberkunst." Edmund und die anderen gingen sofort, immer noch besorgt, dass Snape plötzlich erscheinen könnte.

Hermine verdrängte das Bedürfnis, ihnen „Buh!" hinterher zu rufen, als sie gingen. Sie hatte nur nicht die Zeit, sie von der Decke abzukratzen. „Mein Gott, wie kann man nur so kindisch sein!" Sie beobachtete, wie sich ihre Wohnungstür schloss und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Kuckucksuhr an der Wand zeigte 18.31 Uhr. Sie sollte sich besser beeilen. Der Professor kam in einer halben Stunde. Hermine summte eine wortlose Melodie, als sie ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich für den abendlichen Unterricht umzuziehen.

Ihr schwarzer Pullover und ein Paar Muggel Jeans lagen verknittert in der Ecke, als Hermine letzte Hand an ihre Frisur anlegte. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sich sehr nach Harry anhörte, sagte: „Was zur Hölle machst du da? Es ist nur Snape!" Es war eine Tanzstunde. Nichts weiter. Wieso machte sie sich so viele Gedanken? Nichtsdestotrotz prüfte sie ein weiteres Mal ihr Aussehen im Spiegel, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine antwortete beim zweiten Klopfen. „Guten Abend, Professor. Kommen Sie herein."

Statt ihres üblichen schwarzen Trikots und dem Rock trug Hermine ein schwarzes Kleid aus Seide, das ihre Figur umschmeichelte. Ihr Haar hatte sie an den Schläfen zurückgenommen und es hing ihr nun in sanften Locken den Rücken hinunter.

Severus dachte, dass sie bezaubernd aussah. Er sah sich in der Wohnung um und bemerkte, dass sie leer war. „Guten Abend. Wo ist ihre Studiengruppe, Miss Granger?"

Ihre Augen tanzten belustigt. „Oh, wir haben heute Abend frühzeitig aufgehört."

Severus schmunzelte. „Das sehe ich. Ich habe es wohl fertig gebracht, Ihre Freunde zu verschrecken. War es letzte Woche zuviel für sie?" Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr Ruf ist Ihnen vorausgeeilt, Sir.", sagte Hermine und lachte, als sie seinen Umhang auf den Garderobenständer neben der Wohnungstür hing. Krummbein schlich beiläufig in das Zimmer. Er hielt neben dem Sofa an um sein Gesicht zu putzen und beäugte die zwei Menschen.

„Und Ihnen jage ich keine Angst ein, Miss Granger?" Severus sah der Hexe nach.

„Nicht mehr, Professor. Es gab eine Zeit, als Sie mich in Schrecken versetzten. Aber ich bin nicht länger eine Erstklässlerin, die versucht sich einzufügen. Sie können nicht länger Strafarbeiten vergeben, Hauspunkte reduzieren oder mir mit Rauswurf drohen. Ich denke, wir haben die gleiche Ebene erreicht." Hermine sah zu ihm hoch. Sie trug Absätze und er war trotzdem immer noch einige Zentimeter größer.

Severus sah über seine Nase hinweg auf die Hexe. ‚Arrogantes, kleines Ding', dachte er. „Ich glaube, Sie müssen noch ein paar Zentimeter wachsen, bevor wir auf gleicher Ebene stehen." Er war erfreut, dass sich bei seiner Bemerkung ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte.

„Ist das ein Wink, dass Sie mich mit höheren Absätzen sehen wollen, Sir?" Flirtete sie wirklich mit ihm? Merlin, hilf mir, in was manövrierte sie sich da nur hinein? „Egal was auch passiert, ich habe nicht länger Angst vor Ihnen. Es gibt schließlich nichts, was Sie mir antun könnten."

„Seien Sie sich da lieber nicht so sicher", Severus Stimme war tief und samtig.

Hermine lächelte, während ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Beginnen wir mit Ihrer Stunde, Professor?"

Severus nickte und als die Musik begann, nahm er sie in seine Arme. Er war ungeheuer zufrieden, dass sie sich nicht vor ihm fürchtete. Im Gegenteil, sie schien ihre kleinen Gefechte zu genießen. Immer nur ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Er war ein wahrhaft geduldiger Mann. Er hatte schließlich auch mehr als zwanzig Jahre Voldemort ertragen, immer auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartend, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten.

„Geh es langsam an", hatte Lupin gesagt. Könnte sein, dass der Mann doch etwas drauf hatte.

„In Ordnung, Professor, üben wir, was Sie schon gelernt haben." Ein Wink mit ihrer Hand und die Musik begann von vorn. Hermine veränderte ihre Haltung und lehnte sich gegen den Tränkemeister, als Severus auf sie zukam. Das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren. Ihr Tanz floss diesmal mit anderer Grazie, beide waren sich sehr genau der Bewegungen des anderen bewusst. Sie tanzten ihre nun schon gut eingeübten Schritte dreimal vorwärts und zurück, dann einen Kreis, um eine neue Richtung aufzunehmen, einen Seitschritt und dann den El Retrocesa, ein Two-Step, welcher sie rückwärts dirigierte. Der Takt der Musik blieb langsam, denn Severus war auch so schon kaum in der Lage, die Schritte zu tanzen.

„Hier würde jetzt der Sacada kommen. Wir probieren es langsam." Severus nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihr nicht gegen das Bein zu treten oder auf den Fuß zu steigen. Es war schwierig, aber sie schafften es durch die Schrittfolge, ohne Hermine bleibenden Schaden zuzufügen. „Nicht schlecht, Sir. Ich möchte Ihnen jetzt noch eine neue Figur zeigen, bevor wir alles im schnelleren Tempo trainieren. Die Figur heißt Ocho. Ocho ist die spanische Acht. Die Figur gleicht auch einer Acht. Der Ocho kann vorwärts oder rückwärts getanzt werden. Die Frau tanzt um den Mann. Sie müssen mich um sich führen. Ein doppelter Ocho verlangt von uns beiden, dass wir in derselben Richtung, aber spiegelverkehrt tanzen. Sie tanzen auf Ihrer linken Seite, ich auf Ihrer rechten. Versuchen wir den einfachen Ocho zuerst."

Severus versuchte genau aufzupassen, während Hermine ihm den Schritt zeigte. Er verlor sich in ihrem Duft und in dem Gefühl, diese Frau in seinen Armen zu halten. Die Seide fühlte sich herrlich an, wenn sie unter seiner Berührung über ihren Rücken glitt. Er konnte die Hitze ihres Körpers durch den glatten Stoff fühlen. Er hatte es geschafft, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die gewohnt war, lüsterne Bemerkungen zu machen, still war, aber eine neue ‚Stimme' schien an ihre Stelle zu treten.

‚Wie interessiert war sie wirklich, ihn kennen zu lernen? Könnten sie Freunde werden? Mehr als Freunde?' Er dachte, dass die Fragen aus einer Ecke seines Gehirns kamen, die seine jugendlichen Hoffnungen und Träume bewahrten. Aus einer Zeit, bevor er das Dunkle Mal nahm, das sein Leben für immer verändert hatte.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, entschied sich nun auch noch der Slytherin in ihm, etwas einzuwerfen. ‚Vielleicht möchte sie nur eine Empfehlung für Zaubertränke von dir? Warum solltest du überhaupt etwas mit einer Gryffindor zu tun haben wollen, selbst wenn der Anblick in ihrem knappen Höschen interessant sein könnte? Wieso solltest du dich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben? Wann wirst du endlich akzeptieren, dass es dir bestimmt ist, allein zu bleiben?' Der letzte Gedanke ging ihm schon so lange er denken konnte, im Kopf herum.

Er hatte sein Alleinsein durchaus genossen. Ehefrau und Familie waren für ihn nie von großem Interesse gewesen. Er wusste, was andere über ihn dachten, und er hatte nicht versucht, dieses Bild zu ändern. Diese Fassade hatte ihm geholfen, seine Rolle als Spion die letzten zwanzig Jahre glaubhaft zu spielen, und er hatte niemals jemandem erlaubt, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Verstrickungen mit Frauen waren dünn gesät gewesen. Er dachte, er hätte sein Schicksal angenommen, aber nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Er würde Albus so bald wie möglich dafür verfluchen, dass er ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Vom ersten Moment an, als er sie das erste Mal vor mehr als sechs Wochen in den Armen gehalten hatte, war sie in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Er war vor der ersten Berührung zurückgeschreckt, denn er war nicht an solch engen Kontakt mit anderen Menschen gewöhnt. Beim Tanzen erzeugte nun das Gefühl seiner Arme um sie in Momenten in denen er nicht damit rechnete, eine Sehnsucht, an die er nicht gewöhnt war. Seit ihrer ersten Tanzstunde brach Hermine fast jede Nacht in seine Träume ein. Einige seiner Träume waren hocherotisch, andere wiederum ganz banal, aber er hatte jedes Mal ein tiefgehendes Verlustgefühl, wenn er dann am Morgen in einem leeren Bett aufwachte. Es war eine süße Folter, sie Woche für Woche in seinen Armen zu halten.

Er hatte ihre Meinung und ihren schnellen Verstand immer hoch geschätzt. Diese letzten Wochen hatten ihm einen tieferen Einblick verschafft, wer sie war, und er stellte fest, dass er sie noch mehr wollte. Er fühlte eine kindische Eifersucht, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie hier an der Universität mit anderen ihres Alters zusammen war. Er wusste, dass das ein unangebrachtes Gefühl war, denn er bedeutete ihr ja nichts. Auch wenn Lupin gesagt hatte, dass sie kein Interesse an Männern in ihrem Alter hatte, war er doch immerhin zwanzig Jahre älter als sie. Er wünschte, dass die Umstände anders wären. Verdammter Lupin, es war sein Fehler, dass er nun ständig so ‚unterhaltsame' Gedanken über Hermine hatte.

„Professor? Geht es Ihnen gut?" Hermines besorgte Augen trafen seine. „Ich hatte einen Moment das Gefühl, Sie wären ganz weit weg. Möchten Sie sich hinsetzen?"

Severus lachte leise. „Es geht mir gut, Miss Granger. Machen wir weiter?"

Hermine grinste. „Tagträumereien, Professor? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie je so abgelenkt gesehen habe."

„Seien Sie versichert, dass das ja auch nichts ist, was jeden Tag vorkommt. Möglich, dass einen Tanz zu erlernen, nach dem ich keinerlei Verlangen habe, etwas damit zu tun hat." Severus Augen glänzten belustigt.

„Klingt nach diesen Hohlköpfen, die Sie unterrichten müssen, obwohl sie keine Zaubertränke lernen wollen, Professor?" Hermines selbstgefälliges Grinsen war offenkundig, als sie sich ein Würgen vortäuschend an den Hals griff.

Severus Augen weiteten sich und seine Stimme klang hart, als er antwortete: „Vergleichen Sie mich etwa mit den Schülern die ich unterrichte? Und nennen mich in diesem Zusammenhang auch noch einen Hohlkopf?" Mein Gott, diese kleine Hexe hat wirklich Nerven, dachte er.

„Wem der Schuh passt, der zieht ihn sich an, Sir." War sie zu weit gegangen? Vor der letzten Bemerkung schien er noch amüsiert zu sein.

Severus neigte sich zu Hermine hinunter. Eine Strähne seines Haares berührte ihre Wange. Seine Stimme wurde eine Oktave tiefer, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Ich bin magisch daran gebunden, diese Stunden zu vollenden, Hermine. Aber eines Tages wird das vorbei sein. Und ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis. Auf die eine oder andere Art werden Sie für das bezahlen, was Sie mich haben durchmachen lassen." Er beobachtete die Hexe, als er sich wieder streckte. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und er sah den Puls an ihrem Hals. Vielleicht hatte Lupin ja doch Recht. „Sollen wir weitermachen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine fühlte, wie sie errötete. Lieber Gott, was tat er ihr allein mit seiner Stimme und einigen Bemerkungen an? Ihr Mund war trocken geworden, als sie an die Bilder dachte, die seine Worte heraufbeschworen hatten. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Okay, Professor. Versuchen wir, äh, versuchen wir es noch einmal." Ihre Atmung war ein bisschen unregelmäßig, als er sie in seine Arme nahm und sie die Tanzschritte erneut tanzten.

„In Ordnung, Professor, versuchen wir den Ocho an dieser Stelle des Tanzes. Bleiben Sie stehen und führen Sie mich um sich herum." Als Hermine die Schritte tanzte, machte sie einige zusätzliche Stepps mit den Zehen, um die Bewegung noch etwas schneller zu machen. „Okay, nun den doppelten Ocho, aber langsam."

Die nächste Stunde trainierten sie die neue Figur, danach wiederholten sie den ganzen Tanz zuerst langsam und danach auch im schnelleren Tempo. Hermine sah hoch, als sich die Tür der Kuckucksuhr öffnete und der Kuckuck die volle Stunde ausrief. Es war inzwischen neun Uhr geworden. Sie hatten mehr als zwei Stunden gearbeitet. „Als Hausaufgabe", begann sie und stoppte dann, um zu sehen, ob er wie das letzte Mal Einspruch erheben würde, als sie die Hausaufgaben erwähnte.

Severus behielt einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Verdammt wäre er, wenn er ihr die Oberhand ließe. Seine Augen glänzten gefährlich, während er sie ansah. „Ja?"

Hermine lächelte. „Als Hausaufgabe müssen Sie weiter die Schritte üben, an denen wir gearbeitet haben. Außerdem möchte ich zwei Fuß über die Geschichte des Tangos bis zur nächsten Stunde. Bitte bleiben Sie in der angeforderten Länge."

Es schien, dass es einen Augenblick dauerte, bis ihm die letzte Äußerung bewusst wurde. Eine Abhandlung? Eine Abhandlung! „Sie kleine….Hexe! Was für eine Frechheit! Nach all den Aufsätzen, die ich während Ihrer sieben Jahre in Hogwarts ertragen musste, und die so oft zehn mal so lang waren wie gefordert! Wenn Sie auch nur einen Moment glauben, dass ich das schreiben werde…."

Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Schon gut, in Ordnung, keine Abhandlung. Sie wissen aber schon, dass, wenn ich mich jedes Mal, wenn Sie uns einen Auftrag gegeben hatten, beschwert hätte, dann würde ich immer noch in den Kerkern sitzen und Kessel schrubben. Ohne Magie!"

„Und es würde Ihnen recht geschehen!" sagte er selbstgefällig grinsend.

„Ich weiß, es ist spät geworden. Möchten Sie trotzdem noch über den Wolfsbanntrank reden?" Hermine wartete nervös auf seine Antwort. Sie war letzte Woche so aufgekratzt gewesen, als sie mit ihm reden konnte und hatte diese Woche sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, im Kopf ihr Gespräch zu wiederholen. Sie war sicher, dass sein Interesse nur Zufall gewesen war und er – fertig mit ihr – aus ihrer Wohnung rauschen würde.

Severus ging zur Wohnungstür und griff nach seinem Umhang. Hermines Herz sank. Die Enttäuschung überwältigte sie. ‚Was hast du erwartet?", dachte sie ärgerlich. ‚Du warst sieben Jahre lang ein Ärgernis. Was sollte sich nun verändert haben?' Sie seufzte tief. „Dann sehe ich Sie nächsten Donnerstag?"

Severus drehte sich von der Tür zu ihr um, ein dickes Blatt Pergament in seiner rechten Hand. „Nächsten Donnerstag? Wenn Sie müde sind, Miss Granger, führen wir unsere Diskussion nächste Woche weiter. Ich habe einige Notizen über die Eigenschaften der Zutaten, die verändert werden könnten, gemacht, aber es kann warten, wenn sie nicht in der Stimmung dazu sind."

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde, Professor! Als sie nach Ihrem Umhang griffen, nahm ich an, dass Sie gehen wollten. Warten Sie. Ich hole meine Notizen." Ihre Augen glänzten vor Aufregung, während sie in einem anderen Zimmer verschwand.

Severus hatte sich derweil auf das Sofa gesetzt und ordnete seine Unterlagen neu. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, als Hermine zurückkam.

Sie legte ihre Büchertasche auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich ans Ende des Sofas. „Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee, Professor?"

„Ja, vielen Dank. Ich habe mit Lupin über Ihre Idee gesprochen. Er hat zugestimmt das Versuchskaninchen zu sein, wenn wir soweit sind, um mit der Testphase zu starten. Es scheint doch sehr praktisch zu sein, dass sich ein Werwolf in unserer Umgebung aufhält", sagte er mit einem halbherzigen Lachen, bevor er seine Unterlagen sortierte. „Wenn alles klappt, sollten wir in den Weihnachtsferien soweit sein, das wir mit einigen Versuchen beginnen können. Ich habe noch nicht mit Albus gesprochen, aber das Schloss verfügt über Gästequartiere. Ich bin sicher, dass es keine Schwierigkeiten macht, für Sie eines bereit zu stellen. Außerdem hege ich keine Zweifel daran, dass Minerva mir die Haut abziehen würde, wenn ich Ihnen einen der Räume im Kerker, in der Nähe des Tränkelabors anbieten würde, auch wenn das am geeignetsten wäre." Severus sah von seinen Papieren auf die junge Frau hoch, die still neben ihm saß. „Miss Granger?"

„Als Sie sagten, Sie möchten unsere Diskussion fortsetzen, dachte ich das heißt, dass Sie unsere Diskussion fortsetzen wollten. Aber nun reden Sie über viel mehr, über richtige Forschung, nicht nur über eine theoretische Erörterung." Ein kleines, silbernes Teeservice schwebte aus der Küche und landete sanft auf dem Couchtisch vor ihnen.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, dass Ihre Theorie brauchbare Einsatzmöglichkeiten für eine Vielfalt von Tränken hat. Der Wolfsbanntrank könnte der erste Schritt sein, diese Theorie zu erproben. Ich habe eventuell vor, unsere Forschungsergebnisse in der Ars Alcemica zu veröffentlichen. Ich möchte folgenden Antrag an Sie formulieren: Ihnen gehören die alleinigen Rechte an der Originalidee, und ich denke, wir könnten uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide einen gleichen Anteil an den Rechten der Forschung und der Versuche haben, genauso wie bei dem Endergebnis und der eventuellen Weiterverwendung." Severus wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen auf dem Tisch zu. „Vielleicht hätten Sie hin und wieder an einigen Samstagen Zeit? Wir könnten weiter in meinem privaten Labor forschen. Die Schutzzauber arrangiere ich so, dass Sie erkannt werden, für den Fall, dass ich nicht da bin, wenn Sie im Schloss ankommen."

Hermine saß immer noch schweigend auf dem Sofa, in ihrem Verstand wirbelten die Entwicklungen herum, die in seinen Worten enthalten waren. Sie war wie vom Donner gerührt über die Erkenntnis, dass Professor Severus Snape, Tränkemeister in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und vielleicht der führende Tränkemeister in Großbritannien mit ihr zusammen arbeiten wollte.

„Miss Granger, darf ich in Anbetracht ihres Schweigens annehmen, dass Sie dieser Idee zustimmen?" Er fragte sich, warum sie kein Wort sagte. „Vielleicht sollte ich die Wahl für sie einschränken. Ja oder nein, suchen Sie sich eines aus.", fügte er schmunzelnd an.

Hermines lächelte strahlend. „Ja, natürlich, Professor. Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden? Sie haben mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht?"

Severus seufzte. „Lediglich eine Redewendung, Miss Granger."

Hermine hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Ich glaube, wir sind im Geschäft, Sir!"

Severus lachte, als er die junge Frau vor ihm betrachtete. Ihre Hand schüttelnd, sagte er: „In der Tat, Miss Granger."

„Professor, darf ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. „Und das wäre?"

Hermine errötete. „Wenn Sie mich Miss Granger nennen, fühle ich mich, als wäre ich wieder im siebten Jahr im Tränkeunterricht. Wenn das ein gleichberechtigtes Unternehmen sein soll, möchte ich, dass Sie mich Hermine nennen."

„Ich verstehe." Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als er fragte: „Ich nehme an, Hermine, Sie erwarten, dass Sie mich nun auch bei meinem Vornamen nennen können?"

„Das scheint sich daraus zu ergeben, oder etwa nicht?"

„Und?"

Hermine schaute verdutzt. „Und, was?"

„Ich warte. Ich möchte hören, wie Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen." Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. Ein leichtes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er darauf wartete, dass sie etwas sagte. Für sie war er immer noch ihr Lehrer. Er wollte sehen, ob sie das so einfach hinter sich lassen konnte.

Hermine goss eine Tasse Tee ein. „Möchtest du Zitrone im Tee, Severus?"

Er nahm ihr die Tasse ab und lachte offen. „Nein, schwarz ist gut so. Können wir anfangen oder ist da noch irgendein Problem, das wir zuerst ansprechen sollten?" Er zeigte auf die Zutatenliste, die er vorbereitet hatte. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten die Wirksamkeiten der traditionellen Zutaten zuerst untersuchen."

Mit dieser Aussage kam ihr Gespräch in Gang und zog sie in seinen Bann.

Es war elf Uhr, bevor ihnen klar wurde, wie spät es schon war. Hermine hatte ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und saß, angelehnt ans Sofa auf dem Fußboden, die Füße unter ihr. Unterlagen und Bücher waren über das Sofa, den Couchtisch und den Boden verstreut. Irgendwann in den letzten zwei Stunden hatten sie das Teeservice gegen eine Flasche Rotwein ausgetauscht, die Hermine noch hinten in ihrem Kühlschrank vergessen hatte. Eine halbleere Schachtel Kekse lag seitlich auf dem Sofa unter einigen Papieren.

Hermine stellte ihr leeres Glas Rotwein auf den Couchtisch. „Was wäre, wenn wir den Nieswurz mit Silberaprikosen-Extrakt aufgießen und dazu ein Rezept für den heißen Sud nutzen, um die zwei Zutaten miteinander zu verbinden? Eine der Haupteigenschaften des Silberaprikosen-Extraktes ist es, die mentale Stärke zu festigen." Sie schrieb sich Notizen auf einen Block an ihrer Seite. „Wir müssen die Kombinationen, die am wirkungsvollsten sind, grafisch darstellen."

Severus beobachtete Hermine, als sie ihre Überlegungen auf den Block vor sich schrieb. Sie war wirklich außergewöhnlich, ihr Verstand arbeitete blitzschnell und bewegte sich in totaler Übersichtlichkeit von einem Konzept zum Nächsten. Er freute sich auf die Arbeit mit ihr. „Hast du die unterschiedlichen Wirkungen und Auswirkungen berücksichtigt, die eine Veränderung des Kesselmaterials mit sich bringen könnte?"

„Hm. Gold, Silber, unedles Metall, Glas, außerdem beeinflussen die Rührkellen den Trank, wenn sie in einer entscheidenden Phase der Zubereitung benutzt werden."

„Ja, ich nehme an, wir müssen verschiedene Szenarien ausprobieren, bevor wir den eigentlichen Trank aufbauen. Könntest du am Samstag nach Hogwarts kommen? Wir könnten anfangen, in meinem Labor die Kessel zu testen." Severus hoffte, dass es lässig klang. Er fühlte sich im Moment alles andere als ruhig.

„Nein. Ich kann dieses Wochenende nicht. Ich habe unglücklicherweise für Samstag und Sonntag schon Pläne mit Edmund." Wenn Hermine nicht immer noch dabei gewesen wäre, sich Notizen auf dem Block vor ihr zu machen, wäre ihr die Veränderung am Tränkemeister aufgefallen. „Ich könnte nächstes Wochenende kommen, ginge das?"

„Ich denke, das würde ausreichen. Ich sehe dich dann am Donnerstag pünktlich um sieben Uhr." Severus erhob sich steif und ging zur Tür. Er war ein Narr, ein alter Narr. Natürlich hatte sie schon Pläne! Sie war jung. Wieso sollte sie nicht an einem jungen Zauberer, diesem Edmund, Interesse haben? Wie in Circes Namen war er nur jemals auf den Gedanken kommen, sie könnte an ihm interessiert sein? Er musste sofort gehen, bevor er noch etwas Törichtes sagte.

Hermine sah auf. Severus Stimme hatte sich merkwürdig angehört. So kalt. Er war den ganzen Abend offen und freundlich gewesen. Was war passiert? Plötzlich hatte er sich wieder in den alten Tränkemeister zurückverwandelt. Er griff gerade nach seinem Umhang, als ihre Hand auf seinem Arm seine Bewegung stoppte. „Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht mir gut, Miss Granger. Ich treffe Sie am Donnerstag. Falls nichts mehr ansteht, sollte ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Severus Blick war auf die Tür gerichtet, er sah sie nicht an.

„Oh, wir sind wieder bei Miss Granger? Ich dachte, du warst einverstanden, mich Hermine zu nennen? Was ist los?" Was war sein Problem?

Severus drehte sich abrupt herum und entfernte dabei ihre Hand von seinem Arm. „Gut, Hermine. Ich sehe dich nächste Woche. Besser so?"

Sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Sein eisiger Ton verwirrte sie. „Nein, es ist nicht besser so. Würdest du mir bitte sagen, worüber du so wütend bist?"

„Ich verstehe, dass du einen ausgefüllten Terminkalender hast, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du schon erwähnt hast, für einen von uns ein Kostüm gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht kannst du irgendwann zwischen heute und nächster Woche etwas Zeit finden, um das zu erledigen. Ich treffe Sie am Donnerstag. Genießen Sie ihr Wochenende, Miss Granger." Er musste fort hier. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass er sie gekränkt hatte. Sie hatte nichts Falsches getan. Es war allein sein Fehler, dass er sich Szenen vorgestellt hatte, die einfach nicht existierten. ‚Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht', dachte er. Mit sanfterer Stimme sagte er: „Ich sehe dich nächste Woche, Hermine."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so aufgebracht bist, nur weil ich noch keine tragbaren, knappen kleinen Kostüme gefunden habe. Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich am Samstag nicht kommen kann. Ich habe ein fortgeschrittenes Zauberkunstprojekt mit Edmund, das bis zum Unterricht am Montag fertig sein muss. Er ist schlimmer als Ron, wenn es darum geht, die Arbeit fertig zu bekommen. Wenn ich ihn hart genug antreibe, sind wir vielleicht am Sonntag früher fertig. Dann könnte ich doch noch für einige Stunden vorbeikommen?" Sie wollte nicht, dass er mit dieser Laune ging. Die Dinge schienen gerade so gut zu laufen. Sie dachte wirklich, dass sie Freunde werden könnten.

„Du arbeitest dieses Wochenende an einem Projekt?" Er wusste, dass er sich albern anhörte. Es klang töricht in seinen eigenen Ohren. Hatte sie gerade ‚knappe kleine Kostüme' gesagt?

„Ja, ein fortgeschrittenes Zauberkunstprojekt mit Edmund. Er war letzte Woche hier. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an ihn, er stolperte fast, so eilig hatte er es, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen."

Sie standen neben der Wohnungstür, sein Umhang hing vergessen am Garderobenhaken. Severus schwarze Augen versanken in Hermines. Er dachte, er könnte goldene kleine Punkte in ihren warmen braunen Augen erkennen. „Du hast nichts dagegen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Und wenn Edmund es ablehnt, sich so zu beeilen, dass du gehen kannst?"

„Edmund sollte begeistert sein, dass er mich überhaupt bei dem Projekt dabei hat. Ich würde ihn verfluchen, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass Julie wütend darüber wäre. Ehrlich, an manchen Tagen ist er ein größeres Kind als Harry und Ron zusammen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn aushält."

„Julie?"

„Edmunds Freundin. Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass Edmund und ich…?" Sie war nicht sicher, was passiert war, aber er schien sich etwas entspannt zu haben.

‚Geh, solange du noch kannst', schrie ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf an. Es wäre ratsam, dachte er, wenn er diesem Rat folgte. Stattdessen lächelte er und fragte: „Und das ist nicht der Fall, Hermine?"

Sie lächelte strahlend. „Nein, das ist nicht der Fall. Ich, ähm, ich treffe mich mit niemandem." Oh mein Gott, könnte sich jetzt nur der Boden öffnen und sie verschlucken, bevor sie etwas noch Dümmeres sagte.

„Und warum ist das so?" Seine Stimme war heiser geworden.

War sie wirklich dabei, mit ihm über ihr Liebesleben, oder vielmehr über ihr nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben zu sprechen? „Ich weiß es nicht. Jungs in meinem Alter nerven mich. Sie wollen andauernd nur über Quidditch reden. Es wäre schön, zur Abwechslung mal eine intelligente Unterhaltung zu führen."

Ihr Atem stockte, als er einen Schritt näher auf sie zutrat.

„Sag es mir, vielleicht eine Unterhaltung über Zaubertränke?"

Er sprach die Worte mit gedehnter, sexy Stimme. Hermine dachte, sie würde sofort hier und jetzt auf dem Boden dahinschmelzen und das wäre es dann gewesen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Beine sie noch viel länger tragen würden. Sie war allein durch seinen Blick auf der Stelle wie festgenagelt. „Zaubertränke wären mit Sicherheit interessant." Flirtete er mit ihr?

„Interessanter als Quidditch?"

„Unendlich viel interessanter als Quidditch."

Severus lachte über ihre Bemerkung. „Hermine, sag mir, was du möchtest." Er streichelte ihren Arm von der Schulter bis zum Ellbogen und wieder zurück mit so wenig Berührung wie möglich.

Hermine fiel das Atmen schwer. „Ich will… ich will dich."

„Bist du sicher?"

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie seinen einzigartigen Duft roch, der ganz klar Severus war. „Mmm. Ja, ich bin sicher." Seine Berührung war hypnotisierend.

„Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll, Hermine. Ich bin ein alter Narr. Zu alt für dich. Du verdienst einen jungen Zauberer und nicht einen Mann, der sein Leben im Schatten gelebt hat. Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll und ich komme nächste Woche als dein Arbeitskollege wieder, und nichts weiter. Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll, bevor wir beide etwas tun, was wir später bereuen."

Sie starrte ihn an. Ihre Augen glänzten hungrig, als sie nach ihm griff.

Sie standen nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Behutsam legte er seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während sein Daumen sinnliche Muster auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. „Du weißt, ich bin kein einfacher Mann", flüsterte er und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch ein bisschen. ‚Sie muss ihr Haar mit Vanille gewaschen haben', dachte er, als der Duft seine Nase streifte.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich einfacher bin?", fragte sie. Sie konnte das Vibrieren seines Lachens über ihre Antwort spüren. Seine Bewegung ließ Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flattern und das Gefühl, ihn zu wollen, ging ihr durch und durch. Sein warmer Atem und der Schimmer in seinen Augen sandten ein Prickeln bis in ihr Innerstes, ganz abgesehen von der Hand, die sinnlich ihren Po streichelte und sie gegen seine Erregung drückte. Sie spielte mit den seidigen Haaren in seinem Nacken und ließ dann ihre andere Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten, während sie langsam seine Schultern streichelte. Sie genoss das Gefühl, den Mann in ihren Armen zu halten. Sie hatten sich auch schon früher beim Tanzen im Arm gehalten. Jede Bewegung war nur ein Vorspiel für dies hier gewesen, diesem Tanz des Begehrens, des Verlangens, des Fühlens.

„Letzte Chance, Hermine." Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft, als er sie ansah. Sein Körper antwortete auf die Nähe der Hexe in seinen Armen. Ihr Duft, ihre sanfte Haut, ihre Brüste, und der Druck ihrer harten Brustwarzen gegen seine Brust überwältigten seine Sinne. Er konnte es nur schwer glauben, dass sie ihn genauso wollte wie er sie. Aber ihre Augen spiegelten seine Leidenschaft und sein Verlangen. Ihre Hüften schwangen gegen seine harte Erektion in einem Tanz, der so alt wie die Zeit war.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um seine Lippen zu berühren. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und umarmte sie heißblütig. Die Funken zündeten und heizten das Feuer zwischen ihnen an.

Ihr Kuss beinhaltete das Versprechen von zügelloser Leidenschaft und zog sie in unbekannte Gewässer. Severus hatte vorgehabt, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Es sollte kein One-Night-Stand werden, aber die Hitze des Moments schien sie zu verschlingen. Er wollte mehr als nur Sex von ihr, wenn auch seine harte Männlichkeit vehement gegen diesen Gedanken protestierte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf sprach lauter: ‚Du bist vielleicht kein hormongeladener Teenager, aber fühl doch nur die Hitze, die von dieser Hexe da kommt. Denk doch mal daran wie gut sie sich anfühlen würde, wenn ihre Beine um dich geschlungen wären. Ich sage dir, heb sie hoch und dann leg los! Denkst du, dass sie ‚Den String' trägt?' Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns fragte sich, wieso die Stimme in seinem Kopf überhaupt sprechen konnte. Der Rest seines Gehirns und sein ganzer Körper waren auf Hermine ausgerichtet. Langsam oder nicht, ein wenig Küssen konnte einfach nicht schaden.

Severus Zunge presste sich, nach Einlass suchend, gegen ihre Lippen. Sie fand den Weg in die heiße, nasse Höhle ihres Mundes. Ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander, lernten, wie sich der andere anfühlte, schmeckten einander. Seine Hände fuhren spielerisch über die sanften Kurven ihres Körpers und er genoss ihr leises Stöhnen, während sie sich küssten. Eine Hand glitt an die Seite ihres Körpers und als er langsam seine Finger an die Seite ihrer Brust legte, lockte das ein Stöhnen aus der erregten Hexe hervor. Ein Stöhnen, das sofort in seine Leisten zu wandern schien. Seine Hand fuhr weiter an ihr herunter und liebkoste ihre Hüfte, bevor er sie wieder kraftvoll in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Elektrische Schläge jagten durch Hermines Adern. Sie konnte Severus Herz klopfen hören, als er sie an seine Brust presste. Ihre Gedanken verschwammen in den intensiven Gefühlen und dem unbestreitbaren Genuss, mit dem ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte.

Widerstrebend beendeten sie den Kuss, nach Luft schnappend. Severus war kurzatmig, als er seine Arme fester um sie legte. Seine Stimme war rau und heiser. „Ich denke, ich gehe besser. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich noch aufhören kann, wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe."

Hermine stellte fest, dass sie die Emotionen in seinen Augen nicht deuten konnte. Ihre Hände fuhren fort, seinen Rücken und seinen Po zu streicheln. Sie flüsterte: „Was, wenn ich gar nicht möchte, dass du aufhörst? Aber vielleicht willst du auch gar nicht…" Das Verlangen, ihn zu fühlen, ihn in sich zu spüren, schmerzte fast. Wieso hörte er auf? Vielleicht wollte er sie gar nicht wirklich, aber das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte die Reaktion seines Körpers auf sie gespürt. Die Härte seiner Erektion, die gegen ihren Bauch drückte.

Severus betrachtete die Hexe in seinen Armen. Er war wirklich erstaunt über die Tiefe der Gefühle, die er für sie empfand und noch mehr erstaunt, dass sie auch ihn begehrte. „Selbst wenn wir uns heute Nacht lieben, du hast morgen früh Vorlesung und ich muss noch heute zurück nach Hogwarts, ich habe Aufsicht in den Gängen. Hermine, ich möchte mehr als eine Nacht mit dir, nicht nur eine schnelle Befriedigung. Lass uns keinen Fehler machen, du bist es, die ich will und wir werden zusammen sein! Aber wir müssen uns als Gleiche begegnen, nicht als Lehrer und Schüler. Wir sollten uns besser kennen lernen. Ich möchte nicht, dass das etwas ist, was du bereust, nur weil wir zu schnell gehandelt haben. Immerhin hast du mehr Zeit damit verbracht, mich zu hassen, als mich zu begehren." Er spielte mit der Fülle ihres Haares, das ihr den Rücken hinunterfiel und hypnotisierte sie mit dieser Berührung.

„Ich habe dich niemals gehasst, Severus. Ich habe dich gefürchtet, aber ich habe dich nie gehasst." Ihre Augen waren warm, als sie ihn ansah.

„Niemals?"

„Niemals." Hermine lächelte verschmitzt. „Gleichgestellt, nicht als Lehrer und Schüler. Aber vielleicht eher als Jäger und Beute?"

Severus lachte dunkel. Jäger und Beute war auch ihm in den Sinn gekommen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, wer von ihnen wer war. Severus lehnte sich enger an Hermine. Zart biss er ihr in die Ohrmuschel und sandte damit wieder Schockwellen durch ihren Körper. Er konnte das leichte Zittern in ihren Armen fühlen, während er sie hielt. „Und wenn wir uns lieben, wirst du keine Fragen mehr haben, wie sehr ich dich begehre."

Er zog sich zurück und sah ihr intensiv in ihre Augen, Augen, die glasig vor Leidenschaft waren. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf brüllte ihn an: ‚Du kannst sie jetzt haben, was zur Hölle noch mal ist los mit dir!' Aber er wollte, dass da mehr bei ihr war als nur Leidenschaft. Er hatte Angst davor, dem einen Namen zu geben, was er wirklich von ihr wollte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war er überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die ihn heute Abend konfrontierten. Er brauchte Zeit, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Das Gefühl ihres Körpers, an den seinen geschmiegt, schien alle Gedanken, jede Vernunft aus seinem Kopf zu löschen.

Er hatte seinen Gefühlen mehr als zwanzig Jahre lang straffe Zügel angelegt, niemandem erlaubt, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, immer besorgt darüber, dass ihn eventuell jemand verraten könnte. Eine Nacht war nicht genug, diese Zurückhaltung aufzugeben. Er hatte sich den Luxus, Gefühle oder Emotionen zu haben, so lange vorenthalten, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er imstande wäre, diese Gefühle richtig auszuleben. Es war ein fremdes Terrain für ihn. Verführen konnte er. Aber er war noch nicht bereit für mehr. Nur seine Gedanken meinten, dass sein Herz andere Ideen haben könnte.

Severus beugte seinen Kopf und küsste sie besitzergreifend und kraftvoll. Der Kuss machte sie atemlos, als er zu ihrem Nacken wanderte und sie leicht biss, um ein Mal zu hinterlassen. Seine Stimme war leise und weich, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Gute Nacht, Hermine. Bis Sonntag." Er richtete sich auf und nahm seinen Umhang vom Haken.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", antwortete Hermine atemlos.

Noch eine sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren und er war fort.

Hermine lehnte sich wie in der letzten Woche gegen ihre Tür und schlang die Arme um sich. Ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig und ihr Gesicht gerötet. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so lebendig an und schmerzte vor Verlangen nach ihm. Wenn er ihr nur den Hauch einer Chance gegeben hätte, wäre sie sie ihm glücklich entgegen gekommen. ‚Oh mein Gott', dachte sie. ‚Und das alles nur von ein paar Küssen?' Lieber Gott, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie sich wirklich liebten.

Tbc

* * *

Ich bin grenzenlos überwältigt! Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern bedanken! Und diesmal ganz besonders bei allen Schwarzlesern, die meinem Aufruf gefolgt sind und sich ‚geoutet' haben! Vielen, vielen Dank. Es bedeutet mir so viel und ich hoffe, dass ihr jetzt nicht wieder in die Versenkung zurückkehrt und euch nie wieder meldet! Macht weiter so! 

- allen Schokofrösche mit extrem seltenen Sammelbildern reicht -

**Gipsy**: Na, du hattest ja teilweise recht, nicht wahr? Super Spekulation! -extra Blümchen reicht-

**Schreggi**: Hey Schreggi! Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast – obwohl mir neue Kapitel von dir auch ganz lieb wären hüstel. Ich habe früher mal getanzt, aber nie Tango Argentino. Aber es hat schon bei der Übersetzung geholfen, dass man in etwa wusste, wohin die Schritte gehen sollen. Vielen Dank für dein Lob! -Muffin mampft-

**Silverbear**: Danke für dein Outing -g- und dein Lob, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut. Ich verstehe schon, dass man nicht immer reviewt, das tue ich auch nicht, aber doch meistens. Fast alle Stories haben teilweise Inhalte, die man schon irgendwo gelesen hat, das ist hier nicht anders. Und glaube mir, es ist wirklich unglaublich, wenn eine Mail kommt mit einem Review. Und wenn die Story gut ist, ist es doch egal, ob der Inhalt schon mal so oder ähnlich irgendwo stand, Hauptsache, gut geschrieben. Das ist allemal ein Review wert.

**Nifilwen**: Ich finde es schön, dass du die Story magst, obwohl das Tanzen dir nicht liegt. Aber es gibt ja auch andere Dinge, die die beiden zusammen machen, oder?-zwinker-

**Saxas13**: Na, kannst du jetzt wieder länger schlafen? Solange du nicht beim Lesen einschläfst, bin ich zufrieden -g-! Keine Fehler gefunden? Gott sei Dank…

**Chromoxid**: Hier wird ja dein Wunsch erfüllt. Aber allein die Vorstellung davon, wie lange Severus kalt duschen müsste, bringt mich immer noch zum Lachen. So ist es besser, oder?

**BedtimeStory**: Danke, danke, danke! -geschmeichelt guckt-

**Dax**: Vielen Dank! -ein Blümchen reicht – zwinker-

**Quaniela**: Ich kann nur eines sagen: Ich bin absolut deiner Meinung. Hachja…

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Also, bis die beiden übereinander herfallen, dauert es noch…-chm-chm-, du weißt schon, und mit Remus, da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Hermines Freude wirst du noch öfter treffen, -gar nichts verrät-.

**Monique**: Na, Wunsch erfüllt? -extra Blümchen für die richtige Spekulation reicht-

**Frosch ohne kaese**: Dein Name ist echt klasse. Ich hab mich schier nicht eingekriegt…tolle Idee. Also, erstmal, danke fürs outen, Blumenstrauß nehme ich gerne an, Komplimente (und auch Blumen) habe ich an Pearle weitergeleitet, die sich sehr darüber gefreut hat. Genauso wie ich!

**Malina**: Du warst die **Einhundertste**! Dankeschön! Ich hoffe, du hörst die Fanfare, hier kommt der Blumenstrauss -rüberreich und knuddel zurück-. Wie schon gemailt, das Original gibt's bei Ashwinder.

**Sputty**: Ja, hier wird wieder getanzt, so und so… -kriegst auch ein Blümchen-! Die Freunde von Hermine haben echt ihre Probleme mit Severus, aber ich glaube, das kann man ihnen auch nicht verübeln.

**kleine schwester**: Willkommen dabei und danke für deine Spekulation -Blümchen reicht-. Bis die beiden in Hogwarts zusammen tanzen, dauert es noch einige Kapitel.

**HexeLea**: Wer sucht schon freiwillig die Konfrontation zu Snape? Vor allem, wenn er länger leben will? Ich glaube nicht, dass Edmund mutig genug dazu wäre! Remus und Severus gefallen mir so auch total gut. War das ein guter Donnerstag Abend für dich -g-?

**Jeanuts**: Hey, toll, dass dich der Titel angesprochen hat! Den habe ich Malina zu verdanken, ihr ist die Parallele zu ‚Der mit dem Wolf tanzt' aufgefallen. Und du hast recht, ich würde die beiden auch gerne tanzen sehen. Schön, dass du mitliest und danke für dein Lob!

**Skoyer**: Mir hat der Dialog zwischen den beiden auch super gut gefallen. Aber heute wird ja auch wieder getanzt, und das gar nicht mal so schlecht, oder?

**Edjen**: Ich kann mir auf jeden Fall nicht vorstellen, dass er das so schnell vergisst, vor allem nicht nach diesem Kapitel!

**FreezersGirl55**: Dein ‚bis jetzt' macht mich sehr froh! Schön, dass du dich meldest und vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**Majin Micha**: Danke für deine lieben Worte. -geschmeichelt guckt- Fürs richtige Spekulieren gibt es ein Blümchen extra und ich hoffe, der Kuss hier ist heiss genug? -g-

**not necessary**: Ich hoffe, du hattest einen super Urlaub! -knuddel-

**snowflake**: Danke für dein Lob! Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt!

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Vorfreude auf den Sonntag… **

* * *

Drückt wieder auf den Knopf da unten, wenn es euch gefallen hat, in Ordnung? Nicht schüchtern sein! Es dauert gar nicht lange! 


	10. Zwischenspiel

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Mirija, für deine tolle Arbeit!

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht allzu lang, wie auch der Titel schon sagt. Ich kann euch daher wärmstens Mirijas Stories empfehlen! Absolut toll, ihr Stil und ihre Ideen. Sie hat mich übrigens nicht gebeten, für sie Werbung zu machen, aber ich denke, sie hat es verdient!

Ich denke, dass die Reviewantworten ziemlich lange sind, vor allem, was die Länge des Kapitels angeht. Aber ich antworte gerne und möchte es auch nicht lassen. Wen es stört - einfach überlesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 10 **

**Zwischenspiel**

Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht strömte in ihr Schlafzimmer, um den kleinen Staubflocken, die sich in den Ecken des Zimmers versteckt hielten, neues Leben zu geben. Hermine spürte den warmen Körper neben sich, als sie sich ihrem Bett und austreckte. Ihre Hand sank auf das weiche, orange Fell, das ihr so vertraut war. Sein Schwanz wedelte faul hin und her, als sie ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. Sie hatte einen überaus delikaten Traum gehabt und hasste es, jetzt die warme Höhle ihres Bettes zu verlassen zu müssen und dem Tag ins Auge zu blicken.

‚Professor Snape. Severus. Oh mein Gott!', dachte sie. Seine Küsse, die Berührungen seiner Hände und diese Stimme, sogar seine Worte, hatten intensive Gefühle tief in ihr geweckt. Auch wenn sie nicht annähernd die Anzahl an Verabredungen einer Lavender Brown vorzuweisen hatte, hatte sie doch genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, dass dies stärker als alles war, was sie bisher gefühlt hatte. Ihre eigene Sehnsucht nach diesem Mann hatte ein physisches Bedürfnis nach ihm ausgelöst. Sie war immer eher die Zurückhaltende gewesen und nun hatte sie sich ihm praktisch an den Hals geworfen. Ein warmes Bad und einiges an ganz persönlicher Aufmerksamkeit für sie selbst hatten das Problem für die letzte Nacht gelöst, aber ihr Kopf hatte damit weitergemacht, über ihre Küsse und seine Worte nachzudenken, immer und immer wieder, bis sie endlich einschlief. Es war keine Überraschung, dass sie von ihm geträumt hatte.

Er war für Hermine immer Professor Snape gewesen. Es sandte ihr ein Prickeln das Rückgrat hinunter, wenn sie nun von ihm als Severus anstatt als Professor Snape dachte, aber er hatte gestern Abend natürlich erheblich dazu beigetragen, dieses Bild von ihm zu verändern. Sie hatte ihn immer für brilliant gehalten, eher selten aber hatte sie ihn als Mann gesehen.

‚Aber da war die Zeit zwischen sechsten und siebten Jahr. Als du ihn im Grimmauld Platz 12 gesehen hast, bevor er in die Dusche gehen wollte', erinnerte sie sich.

Sie hatte danach einige erotische Träume über ihn gehabt, aber das war eher eine rein körperliche Sache gewesen. Sie hatte es ihrem überaktiven Geist und ihrem eigenen Mangel an irgendeiner persönlichen Beziehung in dieser Zeit zugesprochen. Was sie so von ihm gesehen hatte, besaß der Mann einen beeindruckenden Körper. Entgegen dem Anschein, er sei groß und dürr, war Severus vielmehr schlank und muskulös an genau den richtigen Stellen. Gestern Abend hatte sie noch einige andere Eigenschaften bemerkt, aber darüber wollte sie im Moment lieber nicht nachdenken.

Sogar am Grimmauld Platz 12 hatte Severus seine distanzierte Rolle aufrecht gehalten. Sie kannte den Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall – Albus und Minerva, korrigierte sie sich – ziemlich gut. Zusammen mit Harry und Ron war sie dem Orden des Phönix in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr beigetreten. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, dass das ‚goldene Trio' sie im Hauptquartier des Ordens mit den Vornamen ansprechen sollte. Der Gebrauch wurde aber erst nach ihrem Abschluss eine ständige Gewohnheit. Albus und Minerva schienen Severus so nah zu sein, dass man es einen Freund nennen konnte, oder etwas, was so nah an einem Freund war wie möglich, sofern der Begriff auf Severus überhaupt zutraf. Sie glaubte, dass er schon so lange hinter seinem Schutzwall vergraben war, dass es ihm beinahe unmöglich war, überhaupt jemanden an sich heran zu lassen.

In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte sie leichte Veränderungen an ihm festgestellt. Sie hatte ihn bei den Jubiläumsfeiern getroffen und einige Male, als sie Ginny in Hogwarts besuchte. Ginny hatte letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht und sich entschieden, eine Laufbahn als Medihexe einzuschlagen. Madam Pomfrey war überglücklich gewesen, eine Assistentin zu bekommen. Hermine hatte sie von Zeit zu Zeit besucht oder Ginny mal samstags in Hogsmeade getroffen. Sie konnte es aber an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft sie Severus in den letzten zwei Jahren getroffen hatte.

Wenn man Remus Glauben schenken konnte, schienen er und Severus zurzeit eine einvernehmliche ‚Beziehung' zu haben. Wenn auch niemals freundlich und entspannt, waren seine Bemerkungen wohl nicht länger mit Bosheit gespickt, und er schien, nun ja, wohlauf zu sein – in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes. Ausgeruhter, ruhiger, doch das traf es nicht genau. Sie vermutete, dass die Veränderung in seinem Verhalten von zweierlei gleichzeitig ablaufenden Ereignissen herrührte: der Abschluss des Trios und das Ende von Voldemort.

So weit es sie anging, konnte der Sonntag nicht schnell genug kommen. Sie musste aber unglücklicherweise vor dem Sonntag noch heute und morgen hinter sich bringen. Edmund und Zauberkunst. Mit einem unwilligen Seufzer schleppte sie ihren Körper aus dem Bett um eine Dusche zu nehmen und den Tag anzugehen. Im Augenwinkel sah sie Krummbein, der sich in die warmen Decken eingrub, die sie nur so ungern geräumt hatte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine grinste ziemlich blöd, als sie sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete. Da, an der Seite ihres Nackens, blühte ein hübscher lila Knutschfleck. Vielleicht waren die Gerüchte ja wahr? Wenn man das Mal so betrachtete, könnte der Mann doch ein halber Vampir sein. Der Fleck war gerade hoch genug, dass er über ihrem Kragen lag. Sie kicherte und dachte, sie sollte ihn vielleicht so lassen und Edmunds Reaktion darauf abwarten. Er würde zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und eventuell sogar auf die richtige Antwort kommen. Dann aber würde Susan in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie herausfände, dass es Severus war, der ihr den Knutschfleck gegeben hatte. Da sie noch nicht bereit für Fragen und Antworten war, verschleierte sie magisch die Stelle. Es war noch genug Zeit für die Gruppe um heraus zu finden, dass sie sich mit Severus traf. Die letzte Nacht war noch zu neu. Sie wollte ihn noch eine Zeitlang für sich selbst behalten.

Sie wollte Ginny nach dem Unterricht noch eine Eule schicken und sie wissen lassen, dass sie am Sonntag in Hogwarts sein würde. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihr etwas über Severus erzählen sollte. Aber, was sollte sie sagen?

„Hi Ginny,

in Cambridge läuft es gut. Severus kam zu seiner Tanzstunde und am Ende knutschten wir. Kann dieser Mann, neben anderen Dingen, vielleicht küssen! Ich bin am Sonntag in Hogwarts. Ich treffe dich dann dort.

Liebe Grüße, Hermine."

Nein, das war kein guter Gedanke. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was für ein aufregender Küsser er war, wäre der Tränkeunterricht ein ganzes Stück besser gelaufen. Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde es Ginny erzählen, wenn sie sie sah. Im Moment reichte es, wenn sie ihr mitteilte, dass sie am Sonntag nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

Mit leichtem Herzen sammelte sie ihre Habseligkeiten ein und ging zur Vorlesung.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Meinst du nicht, dass sechs Uhr morgens ein wenig früh ist, um an unserem Projekt zu arbeiten?" Edmund fand, dass Hermine sich heute sowieso schon seltsamer als sonst benahm, und nun auch noch das. Sie saßen mit dem Rest der Zauberkunst Studiengruppe in der Zauberei-Gesellschaft und versuchten sich über einen Termin zu einigen, um sich zu treffen.

„Wann willst du dann anfangen? Was ist so falsch daran, früh zu beginnen?" Hermine achtete kaum auf die Gruppe. Sie wollte ihre Arbeit fertig bringen, damit sie am Sonntag mit gutem Gewissen nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. So sehr sie sich auf das Wiedersehen mit Severus freute, ihre Aufgaben für die Vorlesungen hatten zunächst Vorrang. Sie würden anfangen, an ihrer Theorie zu arbeiten. Dass allein erforderte zusätzliche Nachforschungen für sie. Sie machte sich im Kopf eine Notiz, ob es ihr eventuell möglich war, in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek zu gehen, und einige Bücher für Quellennachweise zu suchen. Severus hatte angedeutet, dass er selbst eine ziemlich große verbotene Bibliothek besaß, die sie nach Informationen durchstöbern könnten. Obwohl die Tatsache, ihn zu sehen und dort weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten, unendlich verlockend war, freute sie sich auch wirklich auf die Arbeit mit ihm.

„Was ist mit Ausschlafen? Es ist Samstag. Wir haben morgen den ganzen Tag und den Sonntag. Warum die Eile?"

„Nun, eigentlich haben nicht wirklich den ganzen Sonntag. Wenn wir früh fertig sind, habe ich noch einige… ähm… Besorgungen, um die ich mich kümmern muss.

„Besorgungen?" Edmund sah sie skeptisch an.

„Also gut, ich habe am Sonntagnachmittag etwas vor. Treffen wir uns hier oder in meiner Wohnung?" Hermine packte ihre Notizen zusammen.

„Was hast du vor?" Edmund wusste, dass Hermines sich mit niemandem traf. Da war dieses Desaster von einem Blind Date gewesen, das er für Hermine und seinen Freund George im ersten Semester arrangiert hatte. So weit er wusste, war sie seitdem mit niemandem mehr ausgegangen.

Hermine sah ihn wütend an. „Vielen Dank, aber auch ich habe ein Leben! Wir treffen uns in meiner Wohnung. Sechs Uhr, morgen früh."

Kathy sah Hermine dabei zu, wie diese ihre Sachen einpackte. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich habe in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten." Sie verabschiedete sich und steuerte die Bibliothek an, sie hatte noch ziemlich viel zu tun, bevor sie am Sonntag nach Hogwarts gehen konnte.

Sonntag. Severus. Sie dachte, dass der Sonntag nicht schnell genug kommen konnte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus sah von dem Stapel Aufsätze hoch, die er korrigierte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür störte die Ruhe des Nachmittags. Wer auch immer es war, musste einen guten Grund haben, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Herein!", bellte er.

Remus lächelte, er konnte den Ärger in Severus' Stimme hören. „Guten Tag, Severus. Wie geht es dir?"

„Lupin? Was machst du denn hier? Ich habe dich die nächsten drei Wochen nicht erwartet. Gibt es ein Problem? Hast du etwa keinen anderen Ort, wo du jetzt sein solltest? Ein Ort, weit weg von mir?" Warum war er hier?

Remus saß aufrecht in dem hohen Stuhl vor Severus Schreibtisch. „Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen. Danke der Nachfrage. Mir geht es gut."

Severus seufzte lustlos. „Was willst du? Ich habe zu arbeiten."

„Wie genau willst du es nur schaffen, Freunde zu finden, wenn du es nicht wenigstens versuchst?" Remus hob die Hand. „Ist schon gut. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich einige Zeit hier im Schloss bin. Also, wenn Hermine oder du mich braucht, bin ich in der Nähe."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es bedauern werde, gefragt zu haben, aber warum bist du im Schloss?" Kopfschmerzen drohten, seinen Kopf zu überfluten.

„Es scheint, dass der derzeitige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste es geschafft hat, sich selbst zu verhexen. Er muss die nächsten drei oder vier Monate im St. Mungos bleiben." Mit selbstgefälligem Blick lehnte sich Remus im Stuhl zurück.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Er hat sich selbst verhext? Wie hat er denn das fertig gebracht?"

Remus lachte. „Er zeigte einer Klasse einen neuen Verteidigungszauber. Albus ist sich noch nicht sicher, welchen Zauber er genau nutzte, aber es gab Querschläger von zwei Spiegeln, bevor es ihn selbst traf. Er kicherte wie verrückt, als sie ihn fortbrachten. Es scheint, als hätte er sich selbst vervielfältigt und dann die extra Teile in und an sich zusammengefügt."

„Du meinst…!" Severus lachte laut.

„Ja, vier Augen, zwei Nasen, zwei Münder, vier Ohren, vier Arme und vier Beine. Der Heiler meinte, er könnte kuriert werden, aber es würde einige Zeit dauern."

„Hat er alles vervielfältigt?" Eine Braue hob sich betont.

Lupin schnaubte, als ihm klar wurde, was Severus wissen wollte. „Nun, ich habe es nicht selbst überprüft, aber es war nur so zu verstehen, dass er seinen gesamten Körper vervielfältigt hat. Das könnte ihn sehr beliebt machen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Severus lachte immer noch leise. „Es könnte sein. Ich nehme an, du bist dann der stellvertretende Lehrer während seiner Abwesenheit?"

„Ja. Ich dachte, ich sollte es dir mitteilen, bevor Albus heute Abend die Ankündigung macht. Harry meinte, er springt ein, wenn ich nicht unterrichten kann. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, wie sehr du die Stelle haben wolltest." Es war ja kein Geheimnis, das Severus die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Jahr für Jahr unbedingt selbst haben wollte.

„Lupin, tatsächlich bist du sehr willkommen. Ich würde dir aber nahe legen, die Spiegel aus dem Klassenzimmer zu entfernen, wenn du den Raum übernimmst." Es war das allererste Mal überhaupt, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, dass er nicht als Verteidungslehrer gewählt worden war. Morgen würde er mit Hermine an der Erforschung ihrer Theorie arbeiten. Sie konnte nur mit dem Tränkemeister arbeiten, nicht mit dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Was ihn anbelangte, war alles in Ordnung.

Lupin lächelte. „Und wie geht es Hermine?"

Severus starrte ihn an. „Bitte?"

„Hermine eulte Ginny, dass sie morgen herkommt. Ginny sagte es Harry und Harry mir."

Wunderbar. „Miss Granger und ich beginnen morgen mit der Forschung an ihrer Theorie hinsichtlich des Wolfsbanntrankes."

Lupins Augenbraue hob sich. „Miss Granger?"

„In Ordnung. Hermine. Solltest du nicht an der Aufstellung des Stundenplans arbeiten, oder den Mond anheulen oder sonst irgendwas? Oder hast du vor, weiter hier zu bleiben und mich zu nerven?" Genug war genug.

„Ich weiß, wann ich nicht erwünscht bin."

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Das ist das Problem!"

Remus lachte, als er vom Stuhl aufstand. „Ich bin froh, dass du auf meinen Rat gehört hast. Ich sehe dich später."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Lupin." Severus nickte und kehrte zu seinem Stapel Aufsätze zurück, um weiter zu korrigieren. Er sah hoch, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss. Er war auch froh, dass er auf den Rat des Werwolfs gehört hatte.

Hermine. Severus dachte, dass der Sonntag nicht schnell genug kommen konnte.

Tbc

* * *

Danke an alle fleissigen Reviewer. Ihr seid so klasse und ich freue mich über jedes einzelne. Macht weiter so, dann fliegen meine Finger nur so über die Tastatur! 

Hier die Reviewantworten:

**Schreggi**: Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! Schön, dass bald etwas Neues von dir kommt!

**Chromoxid**: Ich hoffe, dir ist jetzt wieder warm. Bald kannst du dann wieder duschen gehen…+g+

**Katzura**: Ja, ich denke, es hat die beiden auch überrascht…

**Biene**: Danke für dein Lob! Freut mich sehr! Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt.

**Pandoradoggis**: Geschrieben hat es ja Pearle, aber ich nehme dein Lob als Übersetzungslob an und gebe es ihr weiter. Sie freut sich ja sehr, dass ihre Story hier so gut gefällt!

**Quaniela**: Wenn dir dieser Satz gut gefallen hat, kann ich dich beruhigen. Seine nette Stimme im Kopf setzt ihm noch häufiger zu +g+

**BlackAngel8**: Ich freue mich über dein Lob. Und wenn die Story gelobt wird ist das auch ok. Ich finde sie ja auch toll, sonst würde ich sie nicht übersetzen.

**Saxas13**: Das stimmt, ich stelle es mir auch sehr lustig vor, wenn sie Buh gerufen hätte. Edmund hätte sie wohl so schnell nicht mehr angesehen, oder? Und über ihn gibt es immer wieder etwas zu lachen.

**Cyberrat**: Ich hätte sie gar nicht hüpfen lassen, es war doch Severus Entscheidung, oder +g+

**Frosch ohne kaese**: Na, Hermine zaubert sich die Kostüme einfach, ganz klar! Sie hat es einfacher wie wir, oder +lach+

**Lory**: Vielen Dank und schön, dass du mitliest! Hoffentlich höre ich noch öfters von dir!

**Skoyer**: Wow, das Kapitel war wohl voll nach deinem Geschmack! Kann ich gut verstehen, geht mir ähnlich. Und auf die Folter zu spannen kann ich dich hoffentlich auch noch länger… +g+

**Monique**: Danke sehr!

**Majin Micha**: Das finde ich auch, und ja, du hast recht.

**Anyanka3**: Tentakeln? Klingt fast wie einer der Anmachsprüche von One of the boys von den Schreiberlingen… übrigens auch eine tolle Übersetzung! Und ich liebe die Streitereien und Sticheleien zwischen den beiden auch so sehr.

**bedtimestory**: Aber Aufräumen lässt sich doch wunderbar verschieben… mach ich auch so +g, und du hast ja so recht!

**Jeanuts**: Ja, ich bin ganz sicher, dass er es ernst meint… so viel Selbstbeherrschung muss doch irgendwann belohnt werden, nicht wahr?

**Jessy2104**: Das geht mir auch so. Ich mag seine Gedanken sehr gerne!

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Danke für dieses Lob! Das hat mich sehr gefreut. Ich finde es auch manchmal schwierig zu entscheiden, ab wann wirklich geduzt und wann gesiezt wird… und prickelnd war das wirklich. Das finde ich auch.

**Esi**: englisches Review? Vielen Dank, das werde ich weiterleiten. Und Pearle macht ja auf jeden Fall weiter.

**Gipsy**: Snivellus? Wie kannst du ihn in dieser Story nur so nennen +g+ Das passt doch gar nicht zu ihm. Wo er sich doch so bemüht…

**HexeLea**: Ach, dankeschön. Das tut so gut. Gut, dass er dir sympatisch wird +g+. Ich hoffe, das führt sich noch fort!

**Kira**: He, schön, dass du dabei bist! Das freut mich sehr. Toll, dass dich die Story begeistern konnte. Sie ist es wert, nicht wahr? Das Kostüm? Tja, da verrate ich gar nichts dazu… Und jetzt noch so viele Reviews. +jubel+ vielen, vielen Dank!

**suffer**: Ja, vielen Dank fürs outen g. Freue mich sehr darüber. Jetzt wird ja gerade nicht getanzt, dann kannst du wieder zur Ruhe kommen +lach+

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Sonntag in Hogwarts… und nicht alles läuft glatt…**

* * *

Na, gefallen? Oder nicht? Drückt auf den Knopf und schreibt es mir bitte! 


	11. Erste Szene Ein neues Duett

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Ich bin Mirija wieder ganz besonders dankbar für ihr fleissiges Beta lesen und ihre tollen Formulierungshilfen +drück dich+

Tja, alle freuen sich wohl auf den Sonntag +grins+. Das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen und habe mich beeilt, dass ich es auch noch heute hochladen konnte! Viel Spaß damit, und denkt wie immer an den kleinen Knopf da ganz unten!

**

* * *

Kapitel 11 **

**Sonntag in Hogwarts: Erste Szene - Ein neues Duett**

Severus war mieser Laune, als er durch die Gänge von der Großen Halle bis zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum pirschte. Er hatte es geschafft, in der letzten halben Stunde von allen vier Häusern insgesamt fünfzig Punkte abzuziehen. Manche Vergehen waren nur geringfügig, so etwa die fünfundzwanzig Punkte von einem Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor dafür, dass er hustete und so die Ruhe des Nachmittages störte. Manches wiederum war ernster, zwei Punkte von vier Siebtklässlern aus Slytherin, einen ganzen halben Punkt von jedem dafür, dass sie drei Wandteppiche in Brand gesetzt hatten, während sie in den Gängen zauberten. Alle vier Häuser waren betroffen. Die Schüler sprangen aus dem Weg, um dem Sog von Severus offensichtlich schlechter Laune zu entkommen.

Hermine war schon eine Stunde zu spät. ‚Nicht eine Stunde zu spät', sagte er zu sich selbst, während ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf verspottete. ‚Sie kommt nicht. Warum bist du überrascht, dass sie nicht auftaucht? Würdest du auftauchen, um ausgerechnet dich zu treffen?' Er seufzte, in Ordnung, sieh es ein. Hermine hat sich entschieden, nicht zu kommen. Sie musste ihr Vorgehen von Donnerstagabend überdacht haben und zu Sinnen gekommen sein. Es hätte für ihn wirklich keine Überraschung sein dürfen.

Hermine schien sich die letzten paar Tage in seinem Kopf niedergelassen zu haben. Sie war das einzige, über das er nachdenken konnte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie irgendein Interesse an ihm bekundet haben könnte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass das Schicksal ihm auch nur dieses kleine Vergnügen erlauben würde.

Seine Träume der letzten drei Nächte waren erfüllt von Hermine gewesen. Hermine, wie sie im Labor mit ihm arbeitete, er und Hermine, wie sie sich unterhielten, Hermine in verschiedenen Bekleidungszuständen, Hermine, wie sie nur mit ‚Dem String' tanzte. Hermine in so vielen kompromittierenden Positionen, wie es sich nur sein schurkischer Geist ausdenken konnte. Jemanden zu begehren ließ es aber nicht wahr werden. ‚Du hättest sie in der einen Nacht haben können und es wäre erledigt gewesen, erinnerte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber er hatte mehr von ihr gewollt als nur schnelle Befriedigung. Er hatte auf irgendeine Art Beziehung mit der jungen Hexe gehofft. Offensichtlich würde daraus nun nichts werden. Das Beste würde sein, sie zu vergessen. Er hatte Aufsätze zu korrigieren, Tränke zu brauen und eine Kiste Old Ogdens, die auf ihn wartete. Er wandte sich zu dem Gang um, der zu seinem Büro führte und seufzte schwer.

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie den Tränkemeister in dem Korridor sah. „Severus!", rief sie. „Hallo. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber Edmund war einfach unmöglich. Er erinnert mich ein wenig an Neville, als ich noch zur Schule ging."

Severus nahm ihre Gegenwart kaum zur Kenntnis, seine Ausstrahlung war kalt.

Hermine registrierte sein reserviertes Verhalten. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Ihre Frage ignorierend, drehte sich Severus in der Annahme, dass sie ihm folgen würde, um, und ging in Richtung seines Büros. Seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm auf. Sein Ton war barsch und durchsetzt von Ärger. „Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass Sie mehr als eine Stunde zu spät sind, Miss Granger? Ich hatte angenommen, dass Sie nicht mehr kommen." Er wusste, dass er sich kindisch verhielt, aber es schien, als könne er nicht damit aufhören. Richtig oder falsch, er hatte sich entschieden sie abzuweisen, bevor sie ihn abweisen konnte. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Es war nun egal, dass sie hier war. Er hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Warum zur Hölle hatte er nur jemals auf Lupin gehört?

Hermine folgte ihm. Er war offenkundig wütend, weil sie zu spät gekommen war. Sie versuchte es noch einmal. „Ich weiß, ich hätte eine Eule schicken sollen, aber ich habe mich so beeilt, hierher zu kommen. Es tut mir leid." Sie standen im Gang vor seinem Büro. Severus' Verhalten und sein Tonfall verwirrten Hermine. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie wollte. Sie konnte sich seine Gefühle für sie nicht vorstellen. Was genau ging hier vor sich?

„Wenn Sie mir folgen würden?" Severus betrat sein Büro und hielt die Tür für die verwirrte Hexe geöffnet, dann verriegelte und sicherte er sie, bevor er sich zu Hermine umdrehte.

„Severus, was ist los?" Hermine war genervt. Entweder er würde ihr auf der Stelle erklären, was los war oder sie würde gehen.

Die Kränkung und der Ärger in Hermines Stimme erregten Severus Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte den Ärger in ihren Augen blitzen sehen, beschloss aber, es nicht zu beachten. Er hatte sich selbst ausreichend davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte. Er war unvernünftig, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. „Du bist zu spät und ich möchte, um genau zu sein, nicht, dass meine Verbindung zu dir in dieser Art und Weise bekannt wird."

„Welche Art und Weise? Alles was ich sagte, war hallo?" Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los?

„Du hast mich Severus gerufen."

„Was hast du denn erwartet, wie ich dich rufe?"

„Es waren Schüler in der Halle. Ich hatte angenommen, dass du mich als Professor Snape ansprechen würdest."

„Wir sind also wieder bei Professor Snape? Dann war es wohl ein Fehler, dass ich hergekommen bin." Hermine erhob sich abrupt von ihrem Stuhl, Wut wallte in ihr auf.

„Vielleicht habe ich nicht richtig nachgedacht", sagte Severus schnell, während gegensätzliche Gefühle in seinem Kopf einen Kampf ausfochten. Zuneigung und Verlangen kämpften mit Zurückweisung und Kränkung, was Selbstzweifel in ihm heraufbeschwor.

Hermines Groll trat an die Oberfläche. „Nein, du hast überhaupt nicht nachgedacht! Die letzten zwei Tage schleppten sich für mich nur so dahin. Ich kann überhaupt nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut habe, dich wieder zu sehen. Wenn du Schwierigkeiten damit hast, mit mir gesehen zu werden, empfehle ich dir, es mir sofort zu sagen. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich eine gute Idee, wenn ich jetzt sofort gehe und wir das Ganze vergessen!" Hermine griff nach dem Türknauf und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. „Professor Snape, würden Sie bitte die Tür entriegeln?"

Severus raufte sich die Haare und seufzte. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht an diese Art von Beziehung gewöhnt. Du warst zu spät. Ich dachte, du hättest deine Meinung geändert und entschieden, nicht zu kommen."

„Es tut dir leid? Das war's? Ich bin ein bisschen zu spät und du entschließt dich, mich dafür einen Kopf kürzer zu machen? Und von welcher Beziehung sprichst du? Wir haben bis jetzt noch nicht einmal mit einer Beziehung begonnen! Bitte entriegeln Sie die Tür, Professor Snape."

„Hermine, sei vernünftig."

„Vernünftig? Ich bin also die, die unvernünftig reagiert? Wir waren bei Miss Granger, erinnerst du dich? Ich schlage vor, du öffnest nun sofort diese Tür!" Sie hatte genug von ihm. „Warum habe ich nur je daran gedacht, dass da etwas zwischen uns sein könnte?"

Severus ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und sank müde in seinen Sessel. ‚So', fragte er sich selbst. ‚Bist du nun glücklich? Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde.' Er hatte so auf eine Verbindung mit dieser Frau gehofft. Aber wann hatte ihn Hoffnung je weitergebracht? Was machte es für einen Unterschied, dass er diese Frau mochte? Er versuchte, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren und sagte zu Hermine: „Vielleicht haben Sie recht. Auch wenn es nicht meiner Gewohnheit entspricht, entschuldige ich mich für alle Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich verursacht habe, Miss Granger." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab zur Tür, entriegelte sie und löste die Schutzzauber.

Etwas an seinem Tonfall ließ sie sich umdrehen.

„Es steht Ihnen frei, zu gehen. Ich bedauere, dass wir unsere Stunden weiterführen müssen, aber wir sind beide magisch dazu verpflichtet, den Vertrag zu erfüllen. In Anbetracht der Umstände kann ich vielleicht Albus dazu überreden, die Konsequenzen zugunsten einer anderen Alternative zu verändern." Severus fühlte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er schloss die Augen, massierte seinen Nasenrücken und überlegte, ob er noch einen Kopfschmerztrank vorrätig hatte. Vielleicht konnte er auch einfach etwas Tödliches finden, das sein Elend beenden würde. Er schrak auf, als er Hermines Hände sanft massierend auf seinen Schultern fühlte. Seine Ohren hatten sich so auf den Knall der Bürotüre fixiert, dass er gar nicht gehört hatte, wie sie hinter seinen Sessel getreten war.

„Hermine, was machst du?" Warum war sie noch hier? Den dunklen Lord zu verstehen und auszumanövrieren, war im Vergleich zu dieser Hexe ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Severus wollte sich nicht mit ihr streiten, aber er schien die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Er schmolz unter ihrer Berührung. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ihn zuletzt eine Frau mit solch einer Zärtlichkeit angefasst hatte.

„Schlimme Kopfschmerzen?" Etwas in seiner Stimme war ihr nahe gegangen. Sie konnte darin die Einsamkeit und die Hoffnungslosigkeit hören. Sie wusste, dass er sich, wenn überhaupt, nur selten jemandem öffnete. Nun hatte er es riskiert, sich auf sie zu zu bewegen. Sie vermutete, dass es sein Argwohn anderen gegenüber war, der zur Folge hatte, dass er so schnell zumachte. Er würde sie zurückweisen, bevor sie ihn zurückweisen konnte.

„Ja. Ich fragte mich gerade, ob ich einen tödlichen Trank im meinem Labor habe, der mir gleichzeitig hilft, meine Kopfschmerzen los zu werden und mich aus diesem Elend zu befreien. Würdest du mir helfen nachzuschauen?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Hermine fuhr mit ihrer Massage fort. „Mmm, deine Muskeln sind steinhart. Entspann dich. Nein. Ich helfe dir nicht dabei, einen tödlichen Trank zu suchen. Ich denke, wir sollten über ein paar Grundregeln sprechen, dann gibt es auch keine weiteren Missverständnisse."

Sie blieb? Severus drehte sich in seinem Sessel. Er griff nach Hermines Hüften und zog sie in seinen Schoß. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du diesem hier… noch eine Chance geben willst?" Er hatte sie mit seinen Armen umschlungen. Eine Hand liebkoste zart die Seite ihres Gesichtes und wühlte sich in ihr Haar. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sie fest an sich gedrückt, voller Angst, sie loszulassen. Seine Stimme war sanft und verführerisch. „Hermine."

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Augen bohrten sich suchend in ihre. Sie schienen in ihre Seele blicken zu wollen. Seine Lippen naschten an der Seite ihres Halses und sandten damit ein Prickeln durch ihre Eingeweide. Er kniff in ihr Ohrläppchen, um dann ihren Mund mit einem verlangenden Kuss einzufangen. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund unter seiner forschenden Zunge. Der Kuss war sengend und leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge plünderte ihren Mund, die Wünsche seines bereits erregten Gliedes imitierend. Hermine rutschte unruhig auf seinem Schoß hin und her. Sie fühlte den Effekt, den sie auf ihn hatte, hart gegen ihren Po gedrückt.

„Hermine", flüsterte er wieder, als sie von einander abließen, den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. „Darf ich annehmen, dass du doch bleibst?" Er streichelte die Seiten ihres Körpers, immer zwischen sanfter Liebkosung und fester Berührung wechselnd, und in immer größer werdenden Kreisen. Sie trug ein Seidenshirt mit schwarzen Muggeljeans. Seine Hand fuhr unter den Saum ihres Shirts, ihre zarte Haut liebkosend und bewegte sich langsam entlang ihrer Seite, streichelte die erhitzte Haut von ihrer Taille bis zu ihrer Brust. Langsam strich er mit seinen Fingern an der sensiblen Unterseite ihrer Brust entlang. Ein Stöhnen löste sich von ihren Lippen.

Sie bewegte sich wieder, um zu erreichen, dass er seine Hand dort hinlegte, wo sie seine Berührung am meisten brauchte. Ihre Brustwarzen waren steinhart, als er mit seinem Daumen über den Stoff ihres BHs strich, die harte Spitze darunter reizend. „Gott, Hermine, weißt du, was du mir antust?" sagte er sanft. Zärtlich biss und leckte er an ihrer Ohrmuschel. Ihr Name war Feuer und Rauch. Seine Worte ließen die Lust durch ihr Blut pulsieren. Sie schob sich auf ihn, seine Erektion noch enger an ihren Po gepresst. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihn tief in sich zu spüren. Er hob sie auf eine Stufe der Leidenschaft, die sie niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

Ihre Hände spielten mit den Muskeln auf seiner Brust und seinen Schultern. Sie hatte es geschafft, die Haken an seinen Roben und die ersten paar Knöpfe an seinem Gehrock zu öffnen. ‚Was war das mit ihm und seinen Knöpfen?' fragte sie sich. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm den Klettverschluss erklären. Es würde es ihr verdammt noch mal ziemlich erleichtern, ihn auszuziehen. Sie öffnete die ersten vier Knöpfe seines weißen Leinenhemdes und glitt mit ihrer Hand unter den festen Stoff. Seine Haut war blass, sogar fast durchsichtig, mit einem Hauch feinem, schwarzen Haar. Sie streichelte seine entblößte Haut und zeichnete die Linie einer Narbe nach. Sie fühlte, wie er unter ihrer Berührung erzitterte. „So, und an welche Art bist du gewöhnt?", fragte sie sanft.

Severus war dabei, ihren Nacken zu küssen und leicht zu beißen. Seine Zunge glitt über den oberen Rand ihres Ausschnittes. Er hob seinen erhitzten Blick zu ihren Augen. „Bitte?" Von was zum Teufel sprach sie?

‚Du hast aufgehört! Wieso zur Hölle hast du aufgehört? Du warst schon an ihren Brüsten! Was ist los mit dir! Geh sofort wieder da runter!' Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war mit Macht zurückgekehrt und brüllte ihn an. Sie bewegte sich weiter in seinem Schoß, wodurch sein ohnehin schon erregtes Glied noch härter wurde. Er war bereit, alles auf seinem Schreibtisch beiseite zu fegen und sie gleich hier zu nehmen. Er konnte die kleinen Beben fühlen, die durch ihren Körper fuhren, als sie vor Verlangen zitterte. Er fühlte ihren Puls rasen, wenn er ihren Hals küsste. Sie war genauso erregt wie er. Nur, dass ihr offensichtliches Verlangen ihn nur noch mehr erregte. Allerdings schien die Blutversorgung seines Gehirns nicht mehr ausreichend zu sein, denn er konnte dem nicht mehr folgen, was sie ihn fragte.

Hermine atmete unruhig. „Du sagtest, du wärst nicht an diese Art von Beziehung gewöhnt. Welche Art bist du gewöhnt?"

Sie wollte über Beziehungen reden, jetzt? Er seufzte. Sicher! Sie würden reden! Er konnte genauso menschlich sein, wie jeder andere. „Um es genau zu sagen, befasse ich mich normalerweise überhaupt nicht mit Beziehungen." Severus lachte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie jetzt reden wollte. Verdammte Besserwisserin. Aber vermutlich war es doch eine gute Idee. Er verlor rapide die Kontrolle und glaubte nicht, dass er noch aufhören könnte, wenn sie weitermachen würden. Er war nur noch einen Schritt davon entfernt, die Kleider von ihnen beiden magisch zu entfernen und sie mit seinem steinharten Penis aufzuspießen. Obwohl er dachte, dass sie keinen Einspruch erheben würde, hoffte er doch, dass sie sich Zeit nehmen konnten, um zuerst ihre Körper zu erforschen. Und eventuell fanden sie auch einen Ort, der ein bisschen bequemer als sein Bürostuhl war.

Hermine staunte über das Gefühl, das die Schwingungen seines Lachens bei ihr auslösten. „Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass ich dein Lachen mag?"

„Nein, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du diese besondere Tatsache schon einmal erwähnt hast." Seine Arme hatten ihren Körper wieder umschlungen. Behutsam spielte er mit ihrem Haar.

„So, also mit was befasst du dich?" Sie kicherte, als er herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. „Okay, vielleicht sollte ich das umformulieren?"

Sein Blick wurde weich, als er der Hexe in seinen Armen in die Augen sah. „Hermine, ich habe die letzten zwanzig Jahre mit nur zwei Zielen vor Augen verbracht. Das eine war, genug Informationen zu sammeln um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Die andere war, mich zu bemühen, dabei nicht umgebracht zu werden. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich den Tod willkommen geheißen, aber ich schuldete es Albus, es immer weiter zu versuchen und nützlich zu sein. Er gab mir eine zweite Chance, als ich sie nicht verdient hatte. Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben. Dies ist eine Schuld, die ich niemals werde zurückzahlen können. Er gibt immer noch einen großen Teil der Magischen Welt, der nicht allzu gut von mir denkt. Ich habe eine dunkle Vergangenheit, die ich nicht ändern kann. Und es gibt dort Dinge, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, werden die Leute auch über dich urteilen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, dass ich den Orden des Merlin erhalten habe. Die Menschen erinnern sich nur an das, an das sie erinnern wollen. Vielleicht solltest du das mit uns noch mal überdenken."

Hermine wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, als sie Severus umarmte. Ihr Herz schlug für diesen gequälten Mann. Er verdiente so viel mehr als die Verachtung der Magischen Welt, dafür dass er die letzten zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens aufgegeben hatte. Ihre Stimme war voll von Gefühl, als sie ihre Arme fest um ihn schloss. „Oh, Severus."

Diese Umarmung war intimer, als es ihre Küsse gewesen waren. Er umklammerte sie fest, sie war wie ein Rettungsanker für einen gezeichneten Mann. Es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, bis seine Seele geheilt war. Aber vielleicht, mit ihrer Hilfe konnte er wieder hoffen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder sprechen konnte. „Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht lieber nicht mir gesehen werden wollen. Und nicht anders herum. Du erwähntest Grundregeln?"

Sie lachte leise. „Ja, Grundregeln. Zum Beispiel, das Benutzen deines Vornamens in der Öffentlichkeit. Versteh mich richtig, ich versuche nicht, dich zu verletzen oder wegzulaufen. Du sollst meine Anwesenheit bemerken, auch wenn jemand anderes dabei ist. Ich bitte dich ja nicht, mich mitten in der großen Halle zu vögeln. Ich verstehe, dass öffentliche Zurschaustellungen nicht in deiner Natur liegen. Das geht mir genauso. Aber wenn aus uns ein ‚wir' werden soll, müssen wir zusammen sein. Ich will unsere Beziehung nicht verheimlichen."

„Und wo bitte soll ich dann über dich herfallen?" Oh Gott, sie war so fantastisch!

„Das werden wir noch herausfinden, oder nicht?" Hermines Hand streichelte sein Gesicht. Severus Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment, als er sich in ihre Berührung lehnte.

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Was erzählst du ihnen? Ich bin sicher, sie heißen es nicht gut. Potter und Weasley werden glauben, dass ich dir einen Trank eingeflösst habe. Oder dass du zumindest den Verstand verloren hast." Er hatte das idiotische Duo nie leiden können. Er vermutete, dass er wohl würde lernen müssen, sie zu tolerieren, wenn es irgendeine Art von Zukunft mit Hermine geben sollte. Potter arbeitete für das Ministerium und wurde darauf vorbereitet, eines Tages der Zaubereiminister zu werden. Wenn sie auch keine Freunde waren, so waren sie doch zu einer Art unausgesprochenen Übereinkunft gekommen. Bei ihren gemeinsamen Bestrebungen, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten, hatte sich zwischen ihm und Potter ein stiller, gegenseitiger Respekt entwickelt. Er dachte, dass Potter es sich zweimal überlegen würde, bevor er den Mund öffnen würde. Er war aber genauso sicher, dass Weasley wie ein Verwundeter hervorbrechen und ihn anklagen würde.

„Severus, wann habe ich mir je Gedanken darüber gemacht, was andere Leute denken? Wenn einer von beiden, Harry oder Ron, oder sonst irgendjemand, etwas dazu zu sagen hat, müssen sie sich an mich wenden. Ich denke, sie werden vernünftig sein. Ich bin bekannt dafür, dass ich sehr kreativ darin bin, jemanden zu verhexen."

Severus nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt beginnen, an deiner Theorie zu arbeiten?" Er wusste, dass er auch die Asche wieder anschüren und sie zu der Leidenschaft zurück bringen könnte, wo sie schon gewesen waren. Es lag nur knapp unter der Oberfläche verborgen. Es wäre nicht viel dazu nötig, aber er dachte, dass es wohl klüger wäre, jetzt aufzuhören. Er drehte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand, als sie sein Gesicht liebkoste und knabberte und leckte sanft an ihrer Handfläche. Seine Worte widersprachen seinen Taten. Seine Stimme war tief und seidig. „Wir sollten aufhören. Wir haben noch zu forschen und du musst heute Abend noch nach Cambridge zurück."

Hermine seufzte. „Richtig. Okay." Sie stand von seinem Schoß auf und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. Ihre Augen waren verklärt und ihre Wangen gerötet. Severus dachte, dass sie einfach großartig aussah.

Er hörte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme und zog sie zurück in seine Arme. „Hermine, du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir antust. Noch vor einem Moment war ich mehr als bereit, den Schreibtisch zu abzuräumen und dich genau hier zu nehmen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das so klug wäre. Wir sollten es langsam angehen. Erinnerst du dich? Wenn es mir auch egal ist, was andere über uns sagen, glaube ich doch, dass dieser Nachmittag ein Hinweis darauf war, wie wichtig es ist, dass wir uns besser kennen lernen, und wenn auch nur, um Missverständnisse in der Zukunft zu vermeiden." Seine Stimme war weich. „Glaub mir, es gibt nichts, wonach es mich mehr verlangt, als dass du und ich zusammen sind."

Hermine lächelte strahlend und küsste den Mann vor sich. „Ich glaube dir. Der Schreibtisch, hm? Ich glaube, ich werde dich irgendwann beim Wort nehmen."

Severus bewegte sich unbehaglich in seinem Sessel, dieses freche Gör. Sein Grinsen war offenkundig, als er sagte: „Sollen wir versuchen, einen Werwolf zu zähmen? Fertig für die Arbeit, Partner?" Ein gebogener Durchgang erschien an der Rückseite seiner Bürowand. „Ich habe meine Schutzzauber neu gesetzt, damit sie dich erkennen. Wir nutzen mein persönliches Labor. Die Gerätschaften und die Forschungsbücher sind von besserer Qualität als im Klassenzimmer."

Sie gingen durch die schwere Eichentür und erreichten Severus private Räume.

Tbc­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Und wieder geht mein besonderer Dank an alle Rewiewer. Ihr seid wundervoll! 

**Skoyer: **+keks mampf+ tja Hermine, weiß, wie sie ihre lernunwilligen Freude anzutreiben hat! Aber du hast ja so Recht. Was tut frau nicht alles für so ein Treffen!

**Cyberrat**: Hier ist der Sonntag – wenigstens ein Teil davon +g+

**Saxas13**: Tja, das Gespräch mit Ginny, das kommt dann wohl noch, oder +g+

**Jessy2104**: So schlimm war es nicht, gelle? Und der Sonntag ist ja auch noch nicht zuende.

**Lory**: Ja! Bleib so! Reviewsüchtig. Da stehe ich auch drauf! Ich hätte diesen vervielfältigten Mann auch zu gerne gesehen… +lach+

**Alexandra B:** +futter+ Hallo und vielen Dank! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt +knuddel zurück+

**fan fiction fan**: Das Original ist auf jeden Fall unübertroffen, das steckt schon im Wort, und ich gebe dir absolut Recht damit, aber es hätte mich wirklich interessiert, wo ich etwas ‚falsch' gemacht habe. Das sich nicht immer alles rund anhört, ist mir bewusst, und ich hätte gerne konstruktive Kritik als Anhaltspunkt genommen, mich zu verbessern. Schade, dass ich dir dank deiner Anomymität keine Mail schicken konnte. Auch wenn du dein Review doppelt schickst, nutzt das gar nichts ohne Mail Adresse. Aber das war wohl so beabsichtigt.

**Mirija**: Nochmals danke für dein promptes Review. Es war so lieb von dir +blümchen reicht+

**Anyanka3**: Tja, jetzt war das noch nichts mit dem wildem, leidenschaftlichen Sex. Aber der Sonntag ist ja noch nicht vorbei +g+

**Majin Micha**: Intim? Hm. So wie in diesem Kapitel +g+. Ich denke, irgendwann in der Zukunft werden es auch die beiden hinkriegen… +gg+

**BedtimeStory**: Ich halte doch gar niemanden hin… das war alles Pearle… +Schuld auf sie schiebt+ aber ich finde es hier noch schlimmer… +hinhält lach+

**Malina**: Danke für das Lob. Du hast vorgelesen? Nichts verraten, gelle…+g+ ich will auch mal was wissen was sonst keiner weiss oder nicht damit rausrückt +niemanden im Besonderen anguckt+… also ermüdend würde ich das wirklich nicht gerade beschreiben, was da noch kommt, ich denke, da hast du Recht…

**HexeLea**: Schweben? Dazu sind die beiden doch ziemlich verankert, was man besonders an Severus hier sehen kann +g+ aber du hast schon Recht!

**suffer**: Nein, die Tanzstunden haben sich nicht erledigt, die Wettschuld muß eingelöst werden, da geht kein Weg daran vorbei. Irgendwie haben die beiden nur noch andere Dinge gefunden, die sie beschäftigt…

**not necessary**: Zelten? Ich liebe das. Aber das Wetter war ja nicht besonders, nicht wahr+knuddel+

**Chromoxid**: Sonntag, ja, hier ist er! Wenigstens ein Teil. Wann geht's denn bei dir weiter +diskret anklopft+

**FreezersGirl55**: Danke für dein Lob. Ich bin auch hingerissen! Ich werde dein Lob auch an Pearle weiterleiten. +muffin rüberschiebt+

**Jeanuts**: Ich lasse euch doch nie allzu lange warten! Ja, Remus und Severus, die beiden finde ich auch richtig toll. Und du wirst noch erfahren, was Remus von den beiden hält…

**Kira Gmork**: Hihi, drängeln? Gibt's nicht…+gg+. Nur brav warten und die Vorfreude geniessen… +kekse reicht+

**Gipsy**: Hier siehst du, wie sehr er sie vermisst +lach+

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Danke für dieses wundervolle Review, bei dem ich mich immer noch jedesmal kringele, wenn ich es lese… aber ich glaube, auch dieses Kapitel hilft nicht wirklich. Und was den Altersunterschied angeht, das sehe ich ganz genauso wie du. +blümchen reicht+

**Frosch ohne kaese**: Hey, ich habe mich gar nicht an den Kopf gefasst, das war wenigstens eine Frage, die ich ohne Probleme beantworten konnte +g+. Harry und Ron kommen auch noch vor. Freu dich darauf!

**Quaniela**: Bist du Arme so im Streß +kekse und Butterbier reicht zum Relaxen+. Ja, Sonntag. Vorfreude ist doch das beste – oder etwa doch nicht? Manchmal kommt es ja noch besser, als man dachte!

**Claudi**: Danke für dein Lob, ich habe es weitergegeben! Ja, die Tänze. Schon klasse, nicht wahr?

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Hermine entdeckt verborgene Qualitäten an Severus…

* * *

**

Und wie immer: Sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet und drückt den Knopf – denn dafür ist er da!


	12. Und die Musik spielt weiter

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber gegen einen Computercrash ist man machtlos. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es jetzt wieder flüssig weitergeht.

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat, sobald die Endfassung da ist, werde ich sie updaten. Und wieder mal ein Aufruf an alle Schwarzleser: Schreibt eure Meinung auf, wie soll ich sonst wissen, was ihr von der Story haltet?

Freut ihr euch auch schon auf das neue Buch? Morgen Nacht ist es soweit. Und falls ihr noch mehr braucht, um euch die Wartezeit zu versüßen - ich habe noch einen Oneshot übersetzt, er heißt 'Fehler'. +werbung mach+

**Ü/N:** Als die Story begonnen wurde, war Severus Geburtstag noch nicht bekannt. Pearle hat ihn somit auf den 4. November gelegt. Da sie einiges für diesen Tag geplant hatte, wollte sie Severus nicht noch länger warten lassen und hat deshalb das Datum so belassen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 12 **

**Sonntag in Hogwarts – Teil 2 - Und die Musik spielt weiter**

„Mein privates Labor ist dort vorn, geradeaus durch das Wohnzimmer. Ich habe ein paar Bücher auf die Seite gelegt, von denen ich dachte, dass wir sie als Ausgangspunkt benutzen, um die Eigenschaften der Kessel zu bewerten, und inwiefern das wiederum mit einer Veränderung der Zutaten zusammenhängt… Hermine?" Severus stellte fest, das er Hermines Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte. Ein Blick auf die Hexe und er war nicht sicher, ob er sie hier je gehabt hatte. Er hätte ihre Reaktion auf sein Wohnzimmer vorhersehen müssen, da er ja wusste, dass sie die meiste Zeit ihrer sieben Jahre in Hogwarts in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte.

Hermine stand unter der Tür, hingerissen von der Umgebung. Severus Wohnzimmer war in Wirklichkeit weniger ein Wohnzimmer als eine Bibliothek. Der Raum war zwei Etagen hoch und vom Boden bis zur Decke angefüllt mit Büchern. Die Wände waren an manchen Stellen wie zufällig durch ein paar verzauberte Fenster aufgebrochen. Einige Türen waren an den Wänden entlang in verschiedenartigen Torbögen eingesetzt und führten zu anderen Zimmern. Am hinteren Ende des Raumes dominierte ein orientalischer Teppich den Platz vor einem großen, offenen Kamin. Zwei übergroße schwarze Ledersessel und ein grün-silbern und schwarz gemustertes Sofa komplettierten die Ausstattung. Der Raum drückte persönliche Bequemlichkeit und Wissen aus.

Hermine versuchte, die Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Dies war der Raum ihrer Träume. Sie stellte sich lange Winternachmittage vor, in einen der Armsessel gekuschelt und im Feuerschein lesend. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, wie wohl die anderen Räume aussahen.

„Hermine?" Severus lachte leise, als er ihren Namen nochmals rief. „Hermine. Was ist los?"

„Severus, dieser Raum ist traumhaft! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du eine Bibliothek wie diese besitzt, hätte ich dir schon vor Jahren ein Schauspiel geboten." Hermine war auf eine Seite gegangen und ließ ihre Hand über die Buchrücken gleiten.

Severus legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. „Sie verletzen mich zutiefst, Miss Granger. Ich dachte, Sie wären wegen meines guten Aussehens und meines Charmes an mir interessiert, und nicht wegen meiner materiellen Besitztümer!"

Hermines Augen blitzten. „Das Aussehen verblasst und Persönlichkeiten ändern sich, aber Bücher…nun, man kann nie zu viele Bücher haben. Ich hätte niemals meine Zeit in der verbotenen Abteilung verschwendet, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du eine Bibliothek wie diese besitzt!"

„Du kannst dir jederzeit jeden Titel ausleihen, den du möchtest. Aber ich muss dich vorwarnen, einige der Bücher sind zeitweise ziemlich launenhaft. Mein privates Labor liegt hier, hinter dieser Tür." Er leitete sie an einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch vorbei, der überfüllt mit Büchern und Unterlagen war, und zeigte auf eine schwere Eichentür die dahinter im Schatten lag.

Hermine war von dem Labor genauso überwältigt wie sie es von der Bibliothek gewesen war. „Kein Wunder, dass du in Hogwarts bleibst", sagte sie bewundernd. „Das ist wirklich unglaublich."

Severus sah sie verwirrt an. „Dass ich bleibe?"

„Na ja. Du wirkst nicht gerade so, als würdest du das Unterrichten besonders mögen. Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, dass du die Schüler nicht leiden kannst. Der Krieg ist vorbei, also wärst du frei, dorthin zu gehen, wo auch immer du hin willst. Ich bin sicher, mit deinen Fähigkeiten als Tränkemeister fändest du Arbeit überall auf der Welt. Ich frage mich nun, warum bleibst du hier?"

Ja, warum? „Ich nehme an, weil hier mein Zuhause ist. Ich habe ein Herrenhaus, das mir mein Vater hinterlassen hat, als er starb. Ich mag das Haus nicht besonders gerne. Hogwarts ist seit zwanzig Jahren mein Zuhause. Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung hasse ich das Unterrichten nicht so sehr, wie die Leute anscheinend glauben, dass ich es tue. Eigentlich sind die höheren Klassen sogar oft zufriedenstellend, vor allem, seit ich nicht länger gezwungen bin, deine Freunde oder Mr. Longbottom zu ertragen. Es ist das Ergebnis meines Umganges mit ein paar einzelnen Schülern, das mir den Ruf verschafft hat, von dem du gesprochen hast."

Hermine sah ihn an. „Ein paar?"

„Schon gut, alle Klassen unterhalb der ZAG Stufe, und einige hundert Ex-Schüler während der letzten zwanzig Jahre. Die unteren Klassen bestehen meist nur aus Dummköpfen, und die sind dabei, weil sie keine Wahl haben. Zaubertränke ist ein vorgeschriebener Kurs. Die Schüler aus den höheren Klassen haben normalerweise die Fähigkeiten und das Interesse an der Materie. Sie wollen lernen. Und dann gibt es noch den seltenen Schüler, der außergewöhnlich klug ist. Das ist immer eine Herausforderung." Severus zog einige Kessel aus unterschiedlichen Metallverbindungen heraus und stellte sie auf den Arbeitstisch, während er sprach.

„Findest du, dass ich eine Herausforderung war?"

Severus schnaubte. „Du warst in mehr als nur einer Art eine Herausforderung." Er öffnete ein schwarzes, in Leder gebundenes Buch und deutete auf eine Seite, die in seiner Handschrift beschrieben war. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, für uns ein Arbeitstagebuch zu erstellen, damit wir unsere Fortschritte eintragen können. Das ist eine einfache Arbeitsgrundlage, um die wesentlichsten Zutaten des Wolfsbanntrankes zu kombinieren. Wenn wir den Trank in jedem der Kessel aus unedlem Metall brauen, wird uns das einen Hinweis darauf geben, was wir bei der Wirksamkeit verändern müssen. So finden wir heraus, was bei den verschiedenen Metallen passiert. Das sollte uns eine Grundlage geben, auszuwählen, mit welchen Zutaten wir experimentieren möchten." Severus war wie gefesselt, mit welcher Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zuhörte. Ihre Konzentration war nur auf ihn gerichtet, während er die Vorgehensweise erklärte.

„Das hört sich nach einem guten Anfang an." Hermine zog ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche und legte es auf den Arbeitstisch. Nach einer Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab verwandelte sich das Päckchen in ihre immer gegenwärtige Büchertasche. Sie überflog die Schritte für den Basistrank und holte aus ihrer Tasche Feder und Tinte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo das wohl bleibt", sagte Severus mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine sah aufmerksam auf die Anweisungen, die vor ihr lagen. „Das sind die Standart Zutaten. Möchtest du, dass ich sie aus dem Klassenzimmer hole, oder hast du einen gesonderten Lagerraum hier?"

„Hermine?"

Hermine blickte beim Klang seiner Stimme auf. Severus sah sie eindringlich an. Dann atmete er tief durch und fragte: „Würdest du an einem Abend diese Woche mit mir essen gehen?"

„Essen, wie bei einem Date?" Er lud sie zu einem richtigen Date ein? Ihr Herz hüpfte ihr in den Hals.

„Ja, als Date. Obwohl ich es schon genossen habe mit dir zu tanzen, habe ich dich ja ziemlich zugerichtet. Ich freue mich auch darauf, mit dir am Wolfsbanntrank zu arbeiten, darum ist es in dieser Hinsicht erforderlich, dass wir mehr oder weniger bei diesen Gelegenheiten zusammen sind. Aber ich möchte dich irgendwohin ausführen, und zwar weil wir zusammen sein wollen und nicht, weil wir es müssen. Irgendwo, wo wir allein sein können."

„Ich würde schrecklich gerne mit dir essen, Severus." Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Arme. „Jetzt sind wir doch auch allein."

Als hätte es nur auf einen Hinweis gewartet, war ein Klopfen an der anderen Seite des Raums zu hören. „Severus, Miss Granger? Seid ihr hier drinnen?" Die Stimme des Schulleiters war durch die Tür zu hören.

Severus schloss seine Augen. Seine Arme umfassten Hermine enger, als er rief: „Verschwinde, Albus!"

Mit einem etwas schuldigen Blick sprangen Severus und Hermine auseinander, als sie hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein lächelnder Albus Dumbledore in das Labor kam. „Guten Tag, Severus. Hermine, es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen! Sie sehen gut aus. Zitronenbonbon?" Sein Gruß war warmherzig. Er mochte die junge Hexe aufrichtig.

Hermine lachte. „Hallo Albus. Es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen! Obwohl ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich vor ein paar Wochen so froh darüber gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns getroffen hätten."

„Ah, Severus und die Tanzstunden", sagte er, mit dem Kopf nickend. Albus Augen schienen noch stärker zu zwinkern. „Und nun, meine Liebe, haben Sie Ihre Meinung geändert?"

Sehr zu Severus' Verdruss, warf ihm Hermine über die Schulter einen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu Albus umdrehte. Sie lächelte warm, als sie sagte, „Und nun ziehe ich dieses Urteil zurück, nachdem ich gesehen habe, was sich entwickelt hat."

Albus lachte vergnügt. „Wie wäre es mit Wahrsagen? Wenn Sie möchten, könnten wir Sybill bitten, dass sie aus dem Kaffeesatz liest und abwarten, was sie über eure Zukunft zu sagen hat?"

Severus konnte ein Ächzen kaum zurückhalten. „Wenn ihr zwei fertig seid, könnten wir dann vielleicht mit unserer Arbeit weitermachen? Ich glaube, Hermine muss noch irgendwann in diesem Jahrhundert zurück nach Cambridge, außer du oder Minerva habt noch einen weiteren Zeitumkehrer, den sie benutzen kann."

„Ja, natürlich. Hermine, Sie bleiben aber heute Abend zum Essen, oder? Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass es Bread and Butter Pudding zum Nachtisch gibt."

„Ich bleibe sehr gerne, danke." Hermine lächelte Albus an. Sie hatte Zeit gebraucht, um das Bild des freundlichen, alten Großvaters, der er während ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war, mit dem mächtigen Zauberer zu verbinden, als der er sich während der finalen Schlacht erwiesen hatte. Hermine war immer klar gewesen, dass er ein großer Zauberer war, aber an diesem Tag, während der Schlacht, hatte er reine Macht ausgestrahlt. Er hatte den Himmel über ihnen und den Boden, auf dem sie standen aufgefordert, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen.

„Wundervoll, dann gehe ich jetzt und überlasse euch eurer Arbeit. Oh, Severus, Poppy hat gefragt, ob du noch eine Ladung des Entrupfungstrankes brauen könntest. Ihr Vorrat neigt sich dem Ende zu und sie hat immer noch zwei Schüler im Krankenflügel, bei denen noch Federn sprießen."

„In Ordnung, ich werde gleich mit einer neuen Ladung beginnen." Severus zog einen Stahlkessel oberhalb des Arbeitstisches aus dem Regal und stellte ihn an der Seite ab. Er warf dem Schulleiter einen Blick zu. „Gibt es noch etwas, Albus?"

Albus nickte. „Nein. Ich glaube, es gibt noch einiges für mich zu tun, das meine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit fordert. Ich sehe euch beide dann beim Essen."

Hermine drehte sich zu Severus um, als die Tür zufiel. „Ist er immer so?"

„Unglücklicherweise, ja. Ich denke, er glaubt, dass er mir mit seiner Einmischung auch noch hilft. Diese Tür führt zu meinem privaten Lagerraum. Warum beginnst du nicht mit dem Basistrank und ich setze den Entrupfungstrank an."

Hermine fragte belustigt: „Entrupfungstrank?"

Mit einem langen, leidenden Seufzer meinte er: „Ja, es scheint, dass mein Unterricht nicht der einzige ist, in dem die Schüler nicht aufpassen. Minerva lehrte den Schülern im zweiten Jahr in Verwandlung, wie man eine Teetasse in ein Daunenkissen verwandelt. Der Zauberstab eines Schülers zerbrach. Der Zauber prallte von der Teetasse ab und traf sechs Schüler. Anstatt dass sie zu Daunenkissen wurden, wuchsen ihnen Federn. Minerva konnte den Zauber leider nicht umkehren, deshalb der Entrupfungstrank. Die Federn fallen üblicherweise innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach Einnahme des Trankes ohne schlimme Nachwirkungen aus. Einige der Federn sind aber ziemlich hartnäckig und erfordern mehr als nur die normale Dosis des Trankes."

Sie hatten die erforderlichen Zutaten aus dem Lager geholt und jeder ordnete sie auf dem Tisch vor sich an. „Fang schon mal an und bereite die Zutaten für die Basis vor, während ich mit dem Entrupfungstrank für Poppy beginne. Es muss für eine Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten köcheln, wenn ich die erforderlichen Zutaten dazu gegeben habe."

Hermine hatte es immer genossen, Severus bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Er bewegte sich mit lässiger Gewandtheit und Anmut. Seine Bewegungen waren zielgerichtet, während er die Zutaten bereitstellte. Nachdem er den Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt hatte, zog er seinen Gehrock aus und hängte ihn an einen Haken neben der Tür. Er rollte die Ärmel ein Stück an den Unterarmen auf um zu vermeiden, dass die Manschetten schmutzig wurden.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass auch wenn wir alle drei Metallkessel in unterschiedlichen Stadien des Brauprozesses nehmen, dass dann…" Hermines Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Sie hatte gerade die Aufzeichnung über die verschiedenen Metallkessel und ihre Eigenschaften in dem schwarzen Buch beendet.

Severus hatte nach einem gläsernen Löffel zum Umrühren gefasst, als Hermine aufgesehen hatte. Er hörte ihr scharfes Einatmen und sah ihre aufgerissenen Augen. Ein schneller Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm war die ganze Bestätigung, die er brauchte. Sein dunkles Mal. Er war so beschäftigt mit ihrer Diskussion von vorher gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, einen Zauber über das Mal zu legen. Unglaublich, was diese Hexe mit seinen Gedanken und seinem Verstand anstellte, dachte er. Das Mal hatte sich verändert, es war jetzt von silbergrauer Farbe, aber immer noch gut sichtbar auf seinem Unterarm und eine ständige Erinnerung an seine vergangenen Verfehlungen. Er konnte sich ihr Entsetzen nur zu gut vorstellen, als sie es ansah. Ihre Eltern waren einem überraschenden Todesserangriff zum Opfer gefallen, und er war während der Weihnachtsferien in ihrem siebten Jahr machtlos gewesen, es zu verhindern. Er zog seine Manschetten wieder hinunter und sah sie dann an. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. Seine Schultern sackten herab. Sie hatten es wohl über die erste Hürde geschafft, aber er war sicher, dass sich dies als zu viel erweisen würde. Seine Stimme war schmerzerfüllt, als er leise sagte: „Wenn du gehen möchtest, Hermine, verstehe ich das. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Er seufzte, und begann, die ungebrauchten Zutaten einzusammeln.

Hermine ging um den Arbeitstisch herum. Ihre Stimme brach, als sie sagte: „Hältst du wirklich so wenig von mir, Severus?" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog den Stoff zurück. Ihre Finger fühlten sich kühl auf seiner Haut an, als sie die grauen Linien nachzeichnete. „Ich bin diejenige, die sich für ihre Reaktion entschuldigen sollte. Ich glaube, es war nur der Schock, es auf deinem Arm zu sehen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, als sie seinen Arm genommen hatte, denn er wollte die Zurückweisung in ihren Augen nicht sehen. „Hermine, es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich habe dir schon früher erzählt, dass meine Vergangenheit mich immer wieder heimsucht. Das ist nur ein weiteres Beispiel. Vielleicht wärst du besser dran mit einem jungen Zauberer, der dir keinen Kummer macht."

Hermine ignorierte seine Worte. „Severus, sieh mich an. Wir können das nicht jedes Mal so machen. Du musst aufhören daran zu denken, dass ich alle fünf Minuten von dir weglaufe. Du hast gesagt, wir gehen es langsam an und lernen einander kennen. Ich stimme da zu. Aber bitte, habe ein bisschen Vertrauen in mich. Vielleicht kann ich einen deiner Dämonen für dich vertreiben."

Severus stand wie versteinert da, als Hermine sich über seinen Arm beugte. Sie küsste sanft das Mal und erlaubte dann ihrer Zunge, die Linien an seinem Unterarm nachzuzeichnen. Ein Ächzen löste sich von seinen Lippen. „Hermine, oh mein Gott!"

Hermine ging nach vorn und machte einen Schritt in seine Umarmung. Sie küsste ihn weich und sanft. Ihre Küsse bedeuteten Heilung für seine Seele, sie waren nicht dafür gedacht, ihn zu erregen. Er drückte sie mit einem von Pein geplagten Schluchzer an sich. Auf dieses Weise standen sie einige Minuten da.

„Du bist bemerkenswert. Was habe ich nur jemals getan um dich zu verdienen?" Er küsste sie zärtlich, bevor er die junge Frau wieder losließ.

Hermine grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Ich bin sicher, dass dir noch was einfällt." Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Es ist nur ein Mal, Severus. Es bedeutet nichts mehr. Du hast nichts zu verbergen. Und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass das von einer wahren Gryffindor gesagt wurde, hexe ich dich bis nach morgen!"

Er küsste sie sanft, bevor sie auf ihre Seite des Arbeitstisches zurückging. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, erstaunt darüber, was sie für eine Frau geworden war. Die nächste halbe Stunde unterhielten sie sich über die verschiedenen Zutaten, während Severus den Entrupfungstrank aufstellte und Hermine an der Basis des Testtrankes arbeitete.

„Das muss jetzt noch eine Stunde köcheln, dann ist er fertig. Ich mache noch hier sauber und anschließend helfe ich dir, den Basistrank zu testen." Severus betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich. ‚Jung scheint der richtige Ausdruck zu sein', dachte er. „Macht dir mein Alter etwas aus?"

Hermine maß weiter die Ingwerwurzel ab und antwortete, ohne hoch zu blicken. „Nein, gar nicht. Ist meines ein Problem für dich?"

Severus seufzte. „Ja. Das ist es tatsächlich. Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass du bei den NEWTs so hoch abgeschnitten hast, sonst wären da vielleicht auch noch Fragen aufgetaucht über den Wahrheitsgehalt deiner Noten bei mir, als du noch meine Schülerin warst."

Hermine legte den Maßstab ab und sah Severus an. „Hast du nur Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Alter, weil die Leute darüber reden könnten? Jeder, der in Hogwarts war, als ich Schülerin war, wird die Wahrheit erfahren. Da kannst du mich dann nicht zurückweisen."

„Ja, anscheinend verstehen wir uns jetzt so viel besser." Obwohl seine Bemerkung sarkastisch gemeint war, verwandelten Severus leichtes Grinsen und ein Lachen, das die Anmerkung begleitete, den Satz von verletzend zu einer spielerischen Neckerei.

Hermine dachte, dass er einen wundervoll trockenen Sinn für Humor hatte, wenn er nicht für schneidende Bemerkungen eingesetzt wurde. „Das würde ich auch meinen. Alles was ich darüber sagen kann ist, dass ich, als ich vorhin auf deinem Schoss saß, das Gefühl hatte, dass du recht glücklich zu sein schienst, mich zu sehen."

Severus lächelte. „Mmm, vielleicht. Wie lange hat der Kessel gebrodelt?" Er zeigte auf die erste Stufe des Tests, an dem sie arbeiteten.

„Ich denke, er braucht noch zwei Minuten, bis ich die Wurzeln hinzufügen muss." Sie zog ihre Notizen vor sich zu Rate. Severus nickte mit dem Kopf und griff nach einem großen, grünen Buch am Rand des Arbeitstisches. Hermine war aber noch nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Wie alt bist du genau?"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt nicht, wie alt ich bin?"

„Wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich dich dann danach gefragt?" Der Mann war manchmal wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Seine schwarzen Augen begannen zu schimmern. „An meinem nächsten Geburtstag werde ich achtundsechzig."

„Wirklich. Nun, dann passt das ja gut. Ich werde zweiundsechzig an meinem nächsten Geburtstag", lächelte Hermine, sie wusste, dass er sie nur neckte. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du und Remus im selben Alter seid. Das würde für dich bedeuten… vierzig oder einundvierzig."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Richtig. Ich werde einundvierzig im November."

„Na, dann bist du nur neunzehn Jahre älter als ich. Wo liegt das Problem?"

„Und das stört dich nicht? Solltest du dich nicht für jemanden interessieren, der gleichaltriger ist?" ‚Bist du ein Idiot? Willst du sie vertreiben?' kreischte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er sagte der Stimme, dass sie sich verziehen soll. Das war etwas, von dem er dachte, dass sie jetzt darüber reden sollten. Genau jetzt, noch bevor sie zusammen in die Große Halle zum Essen gingen.

Hermine sah ihn an und mit einem Grinsen sagte sie: „So einfach kriegst du mich nicht los! Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du zu alt für mich bist. Meine Mutter sagte, ich sei als Fünfzigjährige geboren worden, und so hast du ja noch einige Jahre um mich einzuholen. Davon abgesehen, welcher Junge meines Alters hat ein eigenes Tränkelabor und eine Bibliothek?"

Severus schnaubte. „Ich hätte wirklich wissen sollen, dass du nicht nur wegen meines guten Aussehens an mir interessiert bist." Er ging um den Arbeitstisch, um nach dem Trank zu sehen. Seine Stimme wurde weich. „Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass du alle Konsequenzen und Alternativen bedacht hast, wenn du mit mir gesehen wirst."

„Severus, Albus ist fünfundachtzig Jahre älter als Minerva und es scheint beide nicht zu stören. Hör auf, so viel darüber nachzudenken." Hermine prüfte ihre Notizen und fügte die geriebene Wurzel dem köchelnden Trank hinzu.

„Hättest du Lust, mit mir stattdessen über das nächste Spiel der Chudley Cannons zu reden? Quidditch ist meine geheime Leidenschaft", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, da er wusste, wie heftig Hermine von allen Dingen vor allem Quidditch verabscheute.

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an und bemerkte, dass seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zeigten. Sie drohte ihm mit dem Stab, mit dem sie umrührte: „Grundregel Nr. fünf, wir werden nicht über Quidditch diskutieren, oder es wird Folgen haben!"

Severus umarmte die junge Frau schnell. „Es scheint so, dass ich mich nicht an die Regeln eins bis vier erinnern kann. Könntest du mein Gedächtnis auffrischen?"

„Severus."

„Schon gut. Wir sollten die Eigenschaften der Basis protokollieren und es dann noch weitere zehn Minuten köcheln lassen, bevor wir es noch einmal prüfen."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit, die Eigenschaften der Basistränke in allen vier Kesseln zu vergleichen und stellten eine Liste der Zutaten für zukünftige Versuche zusammen. Severus hob den sauberen Kessel über den Labortisch, während Hermine das Ergebnis des Basistrankes aufzeichnete.

Er bemerkt, dass Hermine geistesabwesend ihre Schulter rieb, als sie das Nachschlagewerk prüfte. „Nein, es steht hier, dass der Nieswurz nur mit Gold reagiert und nicht mit Zinn. Mmm. Oh Gott, das fühlt sich vielleicht gut an!" Severus war hinter sie getreten und massierte die Knoten aus ihrer Schulter. Seine langen, geschmeidigen Finger kneteten ihre Muskeln von der Schulter nach unten. Seine Finger bewegten sich kreisend langsam von außen nach innen abwärts des Schulterblattes.

Hermine schien in ihrem Sitz zu zerfliesen. Sie überkreuzte ihre Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich vorwärts, um ihren Kopf auf den Armen abzulegen, damit er besser an ihren Rücken kam. Severus legte ihr Haar zur Seite, weg von ihrem Rücken und den Schultern. Sie murmelte zufrieden: „Ich dachte immer schon, dass du großartige Hände hast. Du hast nicht zufällig Legilimentik an mir angewandt, oder?"

„Und warum hätte ich Legilimentik an dir benutzen sollen?" Er massierte nun die Muskeln entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule. Er wechselte zwischen einer festen, kreisenden Bewegung und dem Druck seiner Fingerspitzen entlang ihres Rückgrates ab. Er strich mit den Fingern über die Seiten ihres Körpers, berührte gerade so die Seiten ihrer Brüste bevor er seine Finger zurück zu ihrem Rückgrat zog. Danach strichen seine Hände nach unten um oberhalb ihres Pos weiter zu massieren.

Ein zufriedener Seufzer, der mehr wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang, entfuhr der entspannten Hexe. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Grummeln. „Weil ich eine Schwäche für Rückenmassagen habe. Du hast den falschen Beruf, Severus. Anstatt zu unterrichten, solltest du Massagen geben. Du hast fantastische Hände." Sie war nur noch eine knochenlose Masse, als er mit der Rückenmassage fortfuhr.

Severus lehnte sich vor und platzierte eine Linie von Küssen entlang ihres Halses, abwechselnd küsste und kniff er in ihre sensible Haut. Hermines Körper wurde von einfachem relaxen in null komma nichts munter. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, als er die hintere Seite ihres Kragens auf die Seite schob und die erhitzte Haut ihres Nackens leckte und mit kleinen Bissen bedeckte.

Sein eigener Körper hatte auf das kleine Wimmern und genüssliche Stöhnen der erregten Hexe reagiert. Er hoffte, dass seine Hose seine offensichtliche Erektion verbarg. Keine Frage, er fand sie sehr begehrenswert. Das Problem war, es ging hier nicht allein um sexuelle Befriedigung. In der Vergangenheit gab es One-Night-Stands und sinnlose sexuelle Begegnungen mit den Frauen der anderen Todesser. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er aber mehr und im Gegenzug wollte er es riskieren, sich selbst Hermine gegenüber zu öffnen. Er hatte die letzten paar Nächte damit verbracht, sich abwechslungsweise nach der jungen Hexe zu verzehren oder besorgt darüber zu sein, sie zu nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Manchmal stimmte er der Stimme in seinem Kopf zu, die ihm gesagt hatte, er sollte sie einfach nehmen und dann wäre er mit ihr fertig. Auf diesem Weg wäre es einfacher und weniger quälend gewesen. Dann hatte er sich wiederum eine Zukunft vorgestellt, die sie beide mit einschloss. Er war sicher, wenn sie ihn irgendwann richtig kennen würde, würde sie beenden, was auch immer bisher zwischen ihnen gelaufen war. Er hatte noch niemals mit jemandem eine Dauerbeziehung geführt, aber er wusste auch, dass Sex die Dinge komplizierte. Es brachte Emotionen hervor, für die er noch nicht bereit war, um damit umzugehen.

Er war kein netter Mann. Er wusste das. Er war im Wechsel schwierig, hart, und auch desillusioniert in seinem Leben. Kleine Freuden holte er sich beim Lesen eines Buches, beim Arbeiten alleine in seinem Labor, seiner Forschung - alles liebgewonnene Gewohnheiten. Konnte er da jemand anderen hineinlassen? Hermine reagierte auf ihn wie noch niemand anderer, den er kannte. Sie schlüpfte unter seine Abwehr und beantwortete ein Bedürfnis, von dem er niemals gewusst hatte, dass er es besaß. Es hatte nur einige Tage gedauert. Beide brauchten sie mehr Zeit um zu sehen, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen beiden vorankamen. Intimität sollte erst später eine Rolle spielen, ungeachtet der Reaktion seines Körpers auf die junge Hexe. In der Zwischenzeit genoss er es, sie zu reizen und zu berühren.

Seine Stimme war heiser, als er sagte: „Auch wenn ich es noch so genieße, deinen Körper unter meinen Händen zu spüren, ich muss diese Phase des Entrupfungstrankes innerhalb der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten fertig stellen, oder er ist nutzlos." Severus küsste die Seite ihres Halses, bevor er zu dem köchelnden Kessel auf der anderen Seite des Arbeitstisches zurückkehrte.

Hermines Atem ging stoßweise und ihr Gesicht war gerötet, als sie hochblickte. „Gibt es irgendwas, was ich für dich tun kann?"

Severus lachte über die offensichtliche Doppelbedeutung der Frage, bevor er antwortete. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es eine unendliche Zahl von möglichen Antworten auf diese Frage gibt, eine angenehmer als die andere, aber mein derzeitiges Bedürfnis ist nur, den Trank zu vollenden. Was hältst du davon, die Lösung abzuseihen, während ich die Flaschen für den Trank aus dem Lagerraum hole?"

„Ich glaube, das bringe ich fertig. Warum nimmst du nicht diese dort für den Trank?" Hermine zeigte auf eine Reihe von leeren Flaschen auf einem Regal neben dem Schreibtisch.

„Die Flaschen, die ich für Poppy benutze sind mit einem speziellen Stasiszauber belegt, damit der Inhalt frisch bleibt."

Sie arbeiteten die nächste halbe Stunde zusammen, füllten den Entrupfungstrank ab und reinigten das Labor. Severus überprüfte die Eintragungen, bevor er das schwarze Buch in die obere Schublade seines Schreibtisches legte. Er nahm seinen Gehrock vom Haken neben der Tür und griff sich seine Lehrerroben, die daneben hingen. Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch zeigte an, dass gleich das Abendessen in der Großen Halle serviert werden würde.

Hermine war vertieft mit Einpacken, schrumpfte ihre Büchertasche und bemerkte so nicht, dass der Tränkemeister in seiner üblichen Ausstattung zurückkam. Severus trug wieder seinen Gehrock und seine übliches Set von Lehrerroben, als er sich wieder zu Hermine an dem Arbeitstisch gesellte.

„Ich könnte dich hier als meine Gefangene behalten und niemand würde es bemerken." Severus schlang locker seine Arme um Hermine. ‚Langsam, schon vergessen?' äffte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf nach. Es schien, als könne er einfach nicht aufhören, sie zu berühren.

„Was für eine Schande, dass ich Hi zu Remus gesagt habe, als ich hereinkam. Und ich sollte noch erwähnen, dass ich Ginny am Freitag eine Eule geschickt habe, dass ich heute hier bin." Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Ihre Arme lagen locker um seine Taille. Sie hätte für immer so in seinen Armen stehen können.

„Dann nehme ich an, es wäre doch umsichtig von uns, wenn wir am Abendessen in der Großen Halle teilnehmen. Ich habe noch Aufsätze zu korrigieren und du musst bald nach Cambridge zurück." Er könnte sich damit begnügen, sich niemals mehr zu bewegen. Es fühlte sich wunderschön an, wie sie ihren Kopf an ihn anlehnte. Er stützte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab. ‚Erdbeeren,' dachte er, als er ihr Haar roch.

„Sag mir", erkundigte er sich mit einem kleinen Lachen, „Wäscht du dein Haar mit allem Möglichen oder jeder Frucht, die du gerade zur Hand hast?"

Hermine sah zu ihm hoch, eine Augenbraue fragend erhoben. „Magst du nicht, wie mein Haar riecht?"

„Im Gegenteil, ich mag es sehr. Aber letzten Abend roch ich Zitrone und davor, Vanille. Heute Abend Erdbeeren. Ich fragte mich, nach was du das aussuchst."

„Ich nehme eigentlich das, was gerade Saison hat. Aber Wassermelonen funktionieren nicht besonders gut, da habe ich einfach zu viele Kerne in meinem Haar."

Severus lachte, als er Hermine aus der hinteren Tür und in den Korridor ließ.

Hermine bemerkte einen feinen Unterschied an Severus, als sie durch die Gänge gingen. Sein Körper schien sich beim Gehen zu verändern. Sie besprachen weiter Hermines Unterricht, als sie in Richtung der Großen Halle gingen, aber Severus' Rücken war straffer, sein Schritt gemessener und sein üblicher finsterer Blick, der Blick, an den sich am meisten aus ihrer Schulzeit erinnerte, lag fest auf seinen Zügen. Er war wieder so einfach zu dem finsteren Tränkemeister geworden, als hätte er nur seinen Lieblingsumhang angezogen. Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch.

„Gibt es da etwas Amüsantes an meiner Erscheinung, Miss Granger?" Seine Augen waren warm, als er sie mit belustigtem Blick ansah.

„Ich fragte mich nur, ob ich heute Abend die Fledermaus aus den Kerker treffen würde, Professor."

Severus beugte sich zu der jungen Frau und sagt mit leiser Stimme: „Vorsichtig, Hermine, oder ich fühle mich gezwungen, dich in meine Räume zu schleppen und mit dir all das zu machen, was ich möchte."

Hitze überzog Hermines Körper bei den Bildern, die seine Worte heraufbeschworen hatten. „Versprechungen, Versprechungen", sagte sie lachend.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Guten Abend, Severus, Hermine. Ich bin glücklich, dass ihr uns Gesellschaft leistet. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass mein Tränkemeister Sie gut behandelt hat, oder?" Albus begrüßte Hermine und Severus, als sie die Große Halle durch die hintere Tür betraten.

Severus führte sie zu dem leeren Platz zwischen sich und Lupin. Alle, die schon am Lehrertisch saßen, grüßten Hermine freundlich. Es gab einige neue Gesichter, aber die meisten waren schon ihre Lehrer gewesen, als sie in Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie winkte Ginny am anderen Ende des Tisches zu, ihren überraschten Blick nicht beachtend.

Severus blickte finster drein, als er Lupins affektiertes Lächeln für Hermine sah. Ihr Lachen schwappte zurück zu ihm und brachte seine Nerven an die Grenze der Belastung. Severus wusste, dass sie Freunde waren und dass Eifersucht ein kindisches Gefühl war. Dennoch waren es bange Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, und sie saßen tief. Er fragte sich, ob Albus sehr wütend wäre, würde er Lupin mit einem Stupor belegen. Würde es Albus überhaupt bemerken, wenn sich der Werwolf nicht mehr bewegen konnte? Würde er damit davonkommen, ohne dass es Hermine bemerkte oder würde sie zornig werden? Würden sie einen anderen Werwolf finden, um den Trank zu testen? Er war dabei, die Möglichkeiten zu kalkulieren, als Minervas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Hermine, es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Albus erzählte mir, dass Sie mit Severus an der Erforschung eines neuen Trankes arbeiten. Ich hoffe, er macht Ihnen keinen Ärger." Minerva wusste von der Wette von Albus und dem Tränkemeister, aber nichts von der daraus resultierenden Anziehung zwischen Severus und Hermine. Sie dachte, dass es sonderbar wäre, wie Severus Hermine die ganze Zeit anblickte. Sie musste mit Albus später darüber sprechen und einige Dinge klar stellen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich durchaus fähig bin, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten, Minerva.", antwortete Severus sarkastisch, als er sich ein Glas Saft einschenkte.

„Unglücklicherweise", murmelte Hermine in ihr Getränk.

Remus verstärktes Gehör schnappte Hermines Bemerkung auf. Er prustete seinen Saft aus, als er versuchte, gleichzeitig zu lachen und zu schlucken. Hermine lachte über seine Reaktion. Remus übersah Severus Blick, als er sagte: „Nun Severus, es ist schön, dass Hermines Anwesenheit scheinbar einen positiven Effekt auf dich hat."

„Remus." Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Was?", lachte er. „Ich mache doch nur Spaß."

Hermine fühlte die Anspannung in Severus, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. Sie legte leicht eine Hand auf seinen Arm, eine Geste, die von den anderen um sie herum nicht unbemerkt blieb, und meinte: „Ich komme gleich wieder, Severus. Ich muss mich noch einen Moment mit Ginny unterhalten."

Severus erlaubte sich selbst versöhnlich gestimmt zu sein, und nickte. Er ignorierte den Werwolf für den Gefallen, dass dieser die Schüler anstarrte, die zum Lehrertisch hochblickten.

Hermine ging bis zum hintersten Ende des Tisches. Ginny saß zwischen Madame Pomfrey und einer blonden jungen Frau, die sie nicht kannte.

Ginny grinste breit, als sie das errötete Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. „Nett von dir, nach Hogwarts zu kommen um mich zu besuchen."

„Schon gut, vielleicht hätte ich was sagen sollen, aber es ist ein bisschen schwierig, es in Worte zu fassen."

Ginny stellte die junge Frau neben ihr vor. „Hermine, das ist Jessica Brownynn. Sie ist die neue Gehilfin in der Bibliothek. Jessie, das ist meine manchmal – Freundin Hermine Granger."

„Ginny!"

„Nun, du hättest schon was sagen können. Ich dachte, ich traue meinen Augen nicht, als ich euch zusammen reinkommen sah."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ich weiß. Entschuldige. Ich komme nach dem Essen für ein paar Minuten zu dir, bevor ich mich von Severus verabschiede. Ich muss heute Abend noch nach Cambridge zurück."

„Severus?"

„Ginny!", schalt Hermine. „Ich rede nachher mit dir."

Hermine kehrte zu ihrem Platz zwischen Remus und Severus zurück. Den Rest der Mahlzeit verbrachte sie damit, Minervas und Albus Fragen über Cambridge zu beantworten. Und sie unterhielt sich mit Remus und Severus, der aber ziemlich ruhig blieb.

Hermine aß ihren Nachtisch auf und drehte sich zum Tränkemeister um. „Severus, ich habe Ginny versprochen, dass ich sie noch für ein paar Minuten besuche, bevor ich gehe."

Severus seufzte. „Ist mir auch ganz recht so. Ich habe noch zu korrigieren."

Er sah überrascht aus, als sie antwortete: „Gut, ich treffe dich dann in einer halben Stunde in deinem Büro." Sie drückte seinen Arm und verabschiedete sich von den anderen, um sich auf den Weg zu Ginnys Zimmer zu machen.

Finster blickend, stand Severus auf und hielt die Hand hoch. „Ich möchte nichts darüber hören. Nicht ein Wort!"

Remus sah Severus belustigt an. „Wer, ich?"

Er ging durch die hintere Tür in einem Wall aus schwarzem Stoff.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich hätte sagen sollen." Hermine saß in Ginnys Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. „Es hat wirklich erst Donnerstagabend angefangen, als er mich küsste."

„Er hat dich geküsst? Vor oder nach der Tanzstunde? Ich nehme an, dass du ihn magst?" Ginny freute sich für Hermine. Obwohl der Tränkemeister so weit weg ihrem eigenen Typ war als nur irgend möglich, dachte sie, dass er und Hermine sich ziemlich ähnlich waren. „So, Einzelheiten bitte. Wie war es? Was hast du heute hier gemacht?"

Hermine lachte. „Der Kuss war - fantastisch. Dieser Mann kann vielleicht küssen! Überhaupt ist er erstaunlich. Wenn wir unter uns sind, ist er ein total Anderer. Ich würde ihn niemals weich nennen oder sagen, dass er der kuschelige Typ ist, aber er ist, ich weiß nicht, einfacher. Er hat einen großen Sinn für Humor." Ihre Wangen erröteten, als sie an den Nachmittag zurückdachte. Nein, weich wäre wirklich nicht das richtige Wort, um Severus zu beschreiben.

„Hermine Jane Granger, du wirst ganz rot!", kreischte Ginny. „Also, habt ihr über Tränke debattiert, während ihr euch geküsst habt?"

„Ich habe nur, ach ich weiß es nicht. Ja, ich mag ihn. Okay? Wir sind irgendwie auf eine Art Freunde geworden während der letzten Wochen, als ich ihm den Tango beigebracht habe. Die Dinge habe sich verändert." Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, nicht sicher, ob sie es noch besser beschreiben konnte.

„Hey, das ist okay. Er mag nicht mein Typ sein, aber ich denke, ihr zwei scheint ganz gut zusammen zu passen. Eigentlich denke ich nicht, das Snape so schlecht ist. Er hat mich in der Schule nie bemerkt, aber er war immer nett zu mir, seit ich im Krankenflügel angefangen habe zu arbeiten. Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich auch glücklich. Was willst du den Jungs erzählen?"

Das war die Frage, oder etwa nicht? Was sollte sie Ron und Harry erzählen. Sie wussten von den Tanzstunden. Sie hatten sehr darüber gelacht. „Nun, ich glaube, ich warte noch eine Weile, bis ich überhaupt etwas erzähle. Severus und ich haben gerade erst angefangen, uns zu treffen. Ich komme sonntags eh wieder, um mit ihm im Labor zu arbeiten. Ich habe eine Theorie, wie man den Wolfsbanntrank so verändern kann, damit der Verstand während der Verwandlung in einem klareren Zustand ist. Severus glaubt, dass es ein bedeutender Durchbruch bei der Verbesserung des Trankes wäre. Wenn es funktioniert, könnten wir das auch auf andere Tränke ausweiten. Er und ich arbeiten an der Theorie. Hoffentlich finden wir ein paar Antworten, und sind um Weihnachten herum soweit, es zu testen."

„Zu testen? An Remus? Hat er zugestimmt?" In Anbetracht dessen, wie klug ihre Freundin war, war sich Ginny sehr sicher, dass Snape einer der wenigen war, der sie allein für ihre Intelligenz wertschätzen würde.

„Hast du noch andere Freunde, die auch zufällig Werwölfe sind und ich nichts davon weiß?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur gefragt. Schau, mach dir keine Sorgen über Harry oder meinen Bruder, sie lenken schon ein. Vielleicht. Und wenn nicht, dann kannst du sie verfluchen!", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke. Ich wollte mich noch von Severus verabschieden, bevor ich gehe. Ich sehe dich dann nächste Woche." Sie umarmte Ginny zum Abschied, froh, dass sie die Unterstützung ihrer Freundin hatte.

„Wenn du von jemandem Hilfe brauchst, wenn du Remus den Trank gibst, dann lass es mich wissen. Eine Medihexe dabei zu haben, könnte sich als nicht allzu schlecht erweisen, falls etwas schief gehen sollte."

„Danke, Gin. Ich sag dir Bescheid." Hermine brach zu den Kerkern auf, mit einem albernen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus war die letzte halbe Stunde an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und hatte versucht, die Aufsätze der Viertklässler zu benoten über die Einsatzmöglichkeiten von Gürteltiergalle, und wie sie in einem Verstandschärfungstrank zu gebrauchen war. Hermine hatte gesagt, dass sie zurückkommen und sich verabschieden würde, bevor sie ging. Er hatte keinen Grund, an ihr zu zweifeln. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum Nachmittag, als sie sein Dunkles Mal gesehen hatte. Ihre Reaktion hinterließ in seinem Herz keinerlei Fragen, auch wenn sein Kopf das nicht hören wollte. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Er wollte alles was notwendig war, dafür tun, damit diese Beziehung funktionierte. Er hatte einen strengen, besitzergreifenden Charakterzug, und wollte sie nicht mit anderen teilen. ‚Das wäre wahrscheinlich der schnellste Weg, sie zu vertreiben,' grübelte er. Sag ihr, dass du nicht möchtest, dass sie ihre Freunde trifft. Ginny betraf das nicht. Sie hatte sich als ziemlich leistungsfähig erwiesen, bei allem, was er bisher mit ihr zu tun hatte. Er dachte eher an das idiotische Duo. Severus hörte, dass es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!", rief er.

„Ich bin hier, um meine Strafarbeit abzuleisten, Sir", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich verstehe. Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger." Er deutete auf seine Seite des Schreibtisches. Er dachte, da gäbe es einige ziemlich erotische Rollenspiele für sie beide auszuprobieren, wenn sie erst einmal so weit wären. Severus sah die junge Frau vor sich an. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Hermine kam bereitwillig und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Severus schmiegte sich in ihre Halsbeuge, und meinte: „Wie ist das möglich, dass du alles innerhalb von weniger als einer Woche verändert hast?"

„Ich schätze, ich hatte Glück." Sein heißer Atem und die Bewegung seiner Hände entlang ihres Körpers sandte eine Hitze aus, die ihr durch und durch gingen. Sie bebte unter seiner Berührung. „Bringst du mich noch raus? Ich muss heute Abend noch so einiges lernen."

Die Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft, fing Severus ihre Lippen in einem besitzergreifenden Kuss. „Wirst du diese Woche mit mir ausgehen?"

Hermines Atem ging stoßweise, als sie antwortete. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich in dieser Woche Studiengruppen am Montag und Freitag und einen Projektplan für Dienstag und Mittwoch. Vielleicht könnten wir am Mittwoch kurz zusammen essen, oder wie wär's, wenn ich uns am Donnerstag nach unserer Tanzstunde eine Pizza bestelle, und wir planen etwas am nächsten Wochenende?"

„Hermine, ich verstehe, dass die Schule Vorrang hat. Pizza am Donnerstag wäre schön. Ich weiß ja, dass du mit Quidditch nichts am Hut hast, " sagte er schmunzelnd, „aber Gryffindor spielt gegen Slytherin am Samstag. Warum siehst du dir nicht das Spiel aus der Lehrerloge mit mir an und wir können danach in den drei Besen zusammen essen?"

„Und auf das Gewinnerteam anstoßen?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Hängt davon ab, wer gewinnt, oder nicht?"

Hermine lachte. „Wie ein wahrer Slytherin gesprochen. Das hört sich großartig an. Bring mich zum Tor." Hermine zog Severus aus seinem Stuhl. Sie verließen das Schloss durch einen Nebeneingang nahe seinen Räumen.

Severus stand mit Hermine außerhalb der Tore am Apparierpunkt. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht nach Hause begleiten soll?"

„Ich appariere direkt vor die Haustüre. Das geht schon."

Severus zog Hermine in eine enge Umarmung. „Ich sehe dich am Donnerstag. Pass bis dahin auf dich auf." Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er wusste, dass die Dinge sich schnell entwickelt hatten, aber er konnte seine Gefühle für sie nicht leugnen.

Hermine lächelte. „Das werde ich. Du aber auch. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus." Sie küsste ihn schnell und trat zurück.

Severus nickte der jungen Hexe zu.

Mit einem Knall war sie fort.

Severus stand noch einige Minuten da und starrte auf den leeren Platz, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Hermine.", sagte er weich. Mit einem Seufzer drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Tbc

* * *

Vielen lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer! Und nochmals die Erinnerung an alle: Es ist wirklich so schön, von euch zu hören, nehmt euch die Zeit und schreibt, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet. Es haben diesmal in der ersten Woche viel mehr Leute als sonst das Kapitel angeklickt – und doch haben weniger reviewt. Wie schade. 

**Malina**: Ja, Snapes Stimme in seinem Kopf ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich diese Story so liebe. Ab und zu kringele ich mich, wenn ich wieder eine dieser netten Gedanken lese. +knuddel+

**Chromoxid**: Du hast es geschafft! Aber ich war diesmal so langsam, dass ich mich schon auf dein nächstes Kapitel freuen kann!

**Trudy**: Hi Trudy/Lory +g+ .Tja, ich finde auch, dass die beiden sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung haben – leider!

**bedtimeStory**: Tja, wenn du auf Folterungen stehst, da haben die beiden noch mehr davon… +g+

**Saxas13**: Ich finde, Severus kann schon prima Rückenmassagen machen, nicht wahr +duck mich+

**suffer**: Bremsen können sich die beiden. Aber wer weiß, wie lange. Und wehe wenn sie losgelassen, sag ich da nur…

**Cyberrat**: Hier sind sie! Ich denke, er hat noch mehr verborgene Qualitäten, aber das verrate ich euch noch nicht… +gg+

**HexeLea**: Du hast ja wieder mal so Recht. Und ich schmachte mit dir. +schmacht auch+

**not necessary**: Welch Frage… am Donnerstag wird wieder getanzt… ist doch klar +kicher+ und ich drück dich zurück!

**Jessy2104**: Ganz genau den Satz fand ich auch toll. Aber auch eigentlich traurig, oder?

**Skoyer**: Doch, so ein wenig Spaß nebenher gönnen sich sogar die beiden. Wenn auch zu wenig nach meinem Geschmack. Aber sie wollen es ja langsam angehen +seufz+

**Kira Gmork**: Er hat wirklich das Talent, nur das zu hören – und dann auch zu kommentieren – was ihm gefällt. Das hat er ja schön öfters so gemacht.

**Majin** **Micha**: Nun, es sind die beiden, die sich Zeit lassen, ich hätte gegen ein bißchen mehr Action nichts einzuwenden +grins+. Ich glaube, auch Hermine wäre offener, wenn er sie ließe…

**Anyanka3**: Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie du mal diesen Satz einbaust…+g+. Aber Snape mit Klettverschluß statt mit Knöpfen wäre nicht mehr Snape, oder?

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Wink dir auch! Und vielen Dank fürs Lob! Ich habe eine traurige Nachricht für dich. Pearle macht das mit dem Hinhalten richtig Spaß, glaube ich… +sag lieber nichts mehr und duck mich+

**Quaniela**: Ja, schön, dass dir das mit dem Punkteabzügen gefallen hat. Ich habe mich auch schief gelacht beim Übersetzen. Die Panikattacken der inneren Stimme – super Formulierung +kicher+ Und tausend Dank für dein Lob+knuddel und schieb extra Kekse rüber+

**Gipsy**: Oje, Liebeskummer+super Heiltrank von Snape reicht+ Ich hoffe, dass dich nicht noch ein Kapitel an ihn erinnert, sonst magst du vielleicht ja nicht mehr weiter lesen?

**Kaesekruemel**: Hallo! Schön das es dir gefällt und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, ob das ein absichtliches Zitat war oder nicht. Von mir jedenfalls nicht… +g+

**böse Schwarzleserin**: Hey, das kenne ich gut. Ich war auch schon manchmal spät dran, weil ich unbedingt noch weiterlesen wollte – nur noch ein Kapitel – und dann Hals über Kopf weg gerannt bin. Also, lies nur in Ruhe weiter +g+

**CallistaEvans**: Ich bin glaube ich, immer noch feuerrot im Gesicht wegen deines lieben Reviews. Aber ich muss einen großen Teil des Lobes an Mirija abgeben. Denn man kann nur gut sein, wenn man eine erstklassige Beta hat. Bei manchen Kapiteln ging es ganz gut und bei manchen hat sich Mirija sicher die Haare gerauft. Als ich das Erste Mal Bitter Hearts gelesen habe, dachte ich, so das wars, so gut kriegst du das niemals hin. Darum freut mich dein Lob so ganz besonders! Ja, und die Tanzschritte – die waren und sind auch immer noch eine Herausforderung.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Eine weitere Tanzstunde, Minerva ist sehr neugierig und eine neue Wette… **

* * *

Drückt bitte auf den Knopf da unten – es tut nicht weh, dauert nicht lange und beflügelt meine Hände… 


	13. Tanzstunde Sechs – Konzert für zwei

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Da Mirija immer noch Probleme mit ihrem PC hat, ist auch dieses Kapitel nicht gebetat. Aber ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen.

Diese Story lässt HP 6 außen vor. Ich denke, das ist ja klar, oder?

**

* * *

Kapitel 13**

**Tanzstunde Sechs – Konzert für zwei**

„Albus." Minerva McGonagall stand, eingerahmt vom Türrahmen, im Büro des Schulleiters, ihren Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. „Du bist aus der Großen Halle gegangen, bevor ich mich mit dir unterhalten konnte."

Albus sah von seinem Schreibtisch hoch. „Bin ich das, Minerva? Wolltest du mich etwas fragen?" Fawkes krächzte leise ein paar Töne von seinem Ast neben dem Schreibtisch. Albus fasste nach hinten in eine kleine, orangene Schachtel, um eine Leckerei für den alten Phoenix herauszuholen. Er war kurz vor einem Feuertag und sah ziemlich schäbig aus.

Minerva schritt nach vorn durch den Raum. „Würdest du mich freundlicherweise über das, was hier vor sich geht, aufklären?"

„Über das, was vor sich geht, Minerva?" Die Augen des Schulleiters zwinkerten.

„Hast du etwa vor, alles zu wiederholen, was ich sage? Ich habe gestern gesehen, auf welche Weise Severus Miss Granger angesehen hat. Was hast du nun wieder angerichtet?"

„Ich habe gar nichts getan. Miss Granger ist hier, um mit Severus an einem Trank zu arbeiten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir ziemlich viel von ihr in den nächsten Monaten sehen. Es wird auch sehr interessant sein, ihre Bemühungen während der Tanzstunden mit Severus an Halloween zu beobachten. Zitronenbonbon?" Albus bot der verärgerten Hexe ein eingewickeltes Bonbon aus einer Kristallschale auf seinem Schreibtisch an.

„Albus Dumbledore, meinst du vielleicht, du könntest hier einfach so sitzen und mir erzählen, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast, was zwischen den beiden vor sich geht?" Minerva kniff ihre Augen ungläubig zusammen.

„Geht da etwas vor sich?" Albus verteilte Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sein Bestes, sich nicht festzulegen.

„Albus, du weißt, dass ich Severus mag, aber Hermine ist noch ein Kind. Wie kannst du sie Severus überlassen? Er hat sieben Jahre damit verbracht, das arme Mädchen zu verspotten. Ich habe die Konsequenzen dieser lächerlichen Wette zwischen euch beiden nie gut geheißen, aber dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen." Minervas Rücken war gerade und unbeugsam, als sich in einen der Plüschsessel vor dem Schreibtisch setzte.

Ein vollständig silbernes Teeservice erschien auf der Schreibtischplatte, komplett mit den Lieblingsschokoladenplätzchen des Schulleiters. Albus übernahm es, für Minerva eine Tasse einzuschenken. „Beruhige dich, Minerva. Ich habe keinem etwas getan, weder Severus noch Miss Granger. Sie arbeiten tatsächlich an einer Veränderung des Wolfbanntrankes, irgendetwas in der Art, dass der Empfänger wohl größere Kontrolle in seinem Verstand während der letzten Phase des Vollmondes behalten kann. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Miss Granger die einzige Hexe ist, die jemals Severus' UTZe erreicht hat, und das waren genauso wie die von Severus die höchsten in der Geschichte von Hogwarts? Hermine ist eine erwachsene Hexe, die ihren eigenen Kopf hat. Wenn ich über jemanden besorgt sein müsste, dass er verletzt wird, dann denke ich, ich wäre um Severus besorgt, nicht um Hermine. Der Junge hat weder Erfahrung mit Beziehungen noch mit Frauen."

Minerva schnaubte in ihren Tee. „Dieser Junge, wie du ihn so freigiebig bezeichnest, ist ein vierzig Jahre alter Mann! Hermine mag mehr Erfahrung mit Beziehungen als Severus haben, aber er hat sich auch nicht gerade die letzten zwanzig Jahre in seine Kerker eingesperrt. Du kennst seine Vergangenheit so gut wie ich. Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass er das Oberhaupt der Slytherins ist?"

„Du willst mir doch sicherlich keine Hausvorurteile vorschreiben, Minerva? Ich weiß sehr gut, was Severus war und was er getan hat. Ich weiß aber auch, dass er sich als ein loyales und vertrauenswürdiges Mitglied des Ordens bei vielen Gelegenheiten bewiesen hat. Ich bezweifle aber, dass seine Vergangenheit Miss Granger auch nur im Geringsten stört! Die beiden haben eine Arbeitsbeziehung. Was immer sich daraus entwickelt ist deren Entscheidung, nicht meine, das kann ich dir versichern! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass er eine Schlüsselfigur bei der Vernichtung von Tom Riddle war?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe die Art und Weise gesehen, wie er sie angeblickt hat." Minerva studierte das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

Albus lächelte. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Severus wird es uns sicher eines Tages erzählen."

Mit einem bangen Gefühl verließ Minerva das Büro des Direktors. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht weise wäre, Severus zu besuchen und weiter über Hermine zu diskutieren.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„So, wie ist es mit deinen Plänen am Sonntag gelaufen? Hast du dich gut unterhalten?" Edmunds Sarkasmus hörte sich wie kindisches Gequengel an. Es fehlte der notwendige Biss, um wirkungsvoll zu sein.

„Prima, danke der Nachfrage. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung geht, könnten wir vielleicht jetzt weiterlernen?" Hermines Stimme war in Ekel erregender Weise süß. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie verärgert war.

„Möchtet ihr, dass wir uns am Samstag treffen, um für die Prüfung am Montag zu lernen?" Kathy sah in die Gruppe. Edmund und Susan nickten zustimmend. Als Hermine es versäumte zu antworten, räusperte sich Kathy. „Ähm, Hermine, Samstag?"

„Samstag.", plapperte Hermine nach, sie listete gedanklich Zutaten auf, die sie vor Severus' Ankunft am Donnerstag noch prüfen wollte und war der Unterhaltung am Tisch nicht gefolgt.

„Ist das jetzt ein ‚ja'?"

„Was?"

Kathy rollte mit den Augen. „Diesen Samstag für die Prüfung am Montag lernen? Ist das ein ‚ja'? Welche Zeit würde dir passen?"

„Samstag? Ich kann diesen Samstag nicht mit euch lernen, aber Leute, ihr könntet auch ohne mich weitermachen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie durch ihre Unterlagen blätterte, sich des kollektiven Starrens der ganzen Gruppe nicht bewusst. „Okay, wir sind mit dem Bezaubernden Schlaf fertig. Professor Recanto sagte, der nächste Zauber an dem wir arbeiten ist der Bindungszauber. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass wir die fortgeschrittenen Zauber alphabetisch durchnehmen! Man sollte meinen, ein fünfundsechzig Jahre alter Zauberer hätte ein bisschen mehr Kreativität als das hier. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es in der Prüfung am Montag nur um diese zwei Zauber geht, sofern Recanto am Freitag nicht noch einen neuen Zauber vorstellt."

Edmund tauschte Blicke mit Kathy und Susan. „Du bist dieses Wochenende wieder beschäftigt?"

Hermine fuhr mit ihrem Finger die Seite ihres Wochenkalenders hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aha. Es steht genau hier. ‚Fortgeschr. Zauberk. Studiengruppe, Mon. 16 Uhr'. Was ich nicht finde ist: ‚Erkläre Edmund, was deine Pläne für das nächste Wochenende sind'. Diese Gruppe trifft sich wieder am Montag um 16 Uhr, nicht Montag, Samstag, ab und zu am Sonntag, und jedesmal, wann immer es jemand gerne möchte!"

„Du scheinst in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig beschäftigt zu sein."

Hermine versuchte, ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Ihr Ton hatte die Raffinesse angenommen, mit der man häufig mit einem Dreijährigen spricht. Sie sprach jedes Wort genau aus und versuchte, die Bedeutung ganz klar zu machen: „Edmund, du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Ja, ich habe etwas vor. Ich arbeite an den Wochenenden an einem neuen Projekt. Es geht dich nichts an."

Susan drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um. „Warum treffen wir drei uns nicht am Samstag um 10 Uhr vormittags und lernen zusammen?"

Der Blick in Hermines Augen ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie mehr als glücklich darüber wäre, jeden, der sie noch weiter mit Fragen bombardieren würde, mit ihrem Fachwissen über den Bindungszauber zu beeindrucken – indem sie ihn auf ihn legte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Bedrohlicher Donnerschlag drang von außerhalb des Schlosses nach innen, als ein Herbststurm gegen die Steinwände des alten Gemäuers schlug. Severus Gedankengänge waren heftiger als üblich, seine schwarzen Roben bauschten sich wild hinter ihm auf, als er zum Abendessen in die Große Halle stürmte, seine Stimmung schien mit der Heftigkeit des Sturmes draußen überein zu stimmen.

Minerva hatte ihm den ganzen Tag seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Und wie wenn das überhaupt noch möglich wäre, schienen Albus verdammte Augen beim Mittagessen noch mehr zu zwinkern. Minervas schrille Stimme rief ihn an, gerade als er die Treppe von den Kerkern heraufkam. „Severus, ich möchte bitte einen Moment mit dir sprechen."

Severus blieb stehen und wartete, dass die Hexe bei ihm ankam. In schneidendem Ton fragte er: „Ja, Minerva?"

Minerva betrachtete Severus nicht nur als einen Kollegen, sie würde ihn wegen der aufrichtigen Zuneigung, die sie für ihn hatte, eher als einen Freund bezeichnen. Aber diese Zuneigung machte das, was sie ihm sagen wollte, noch schwieriger. „Was geht zwischen dir und Miss Granger vor sich?"

Mit einem böswilligen Lächeln antwortete er der Hexe: „Besorgt über eines deiner kleinen Löwenbabies?"

„Severus!"

„Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag, Minerva, und jetzt wirklich kein Verlangen nach nutzlosem Geplauder. Was genau möchtest du von mir wissen?"

Der heutige Unterricht hat in ihm eine geradezu feindselige Stimmung hinterlassen. Zwei Ravenclaw Erstklässler hatten nicht auf seine Anweisungen gehört, während sie den Furunkel Heiltrank herstellten. Einer der beiden Schwachköpfe hatte zweiundzwanzig anstatt zwei Nesseln in den Trank geworfen. Während Severus zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass die daraus resultierende Explosion Longbottom zu dessen besten Zeiten ebenbürtig war, war er doch stolz darauf, dass er die Sicherheit der Schüler im Klassenzimmer gewährleisten konnte. Er konnte noch rasch einen Schutzschild aufbauen bevor alles explodierte, was den Schaden auf ein großes Loch im Boden beschränkte, welches aber bis zu den ungenutzten Kerkern darunter reichte. Nach einem ernsten Vortrag über die beschränkten Fähigkeiten von Medihexen und Heilern, Gliedmaßen wieder zusammen zu fügen und die Notwendigkeit, richtig aufzupassen, wurde über die beiden Strafarbeiten mit Filch für eine Woche verhängt und ihnen Hauspunkte abgezogen. Er dachte, dass die Ironie der Tatsache, dass dem Paar zweiundzwanzig Punkte pro Nase abgezogen wurden, den beiden wohl verborgen geblieben war.

„Ich sah gestern die Art, wie du Hermine angesehen hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit ihr spielst."

„Mit ihr spielen? Du willst tatsächlich wissen, was meine Absichten sind?"

Albus' Stimme unterbrach den Austausch zwischen den beiden. „Guten Abend, Severus. Minerva, da bist du ja! Würdest du bitte mit mir kommen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Einer der Schüler, ich glaube ein Erstklässer aus Hufflepuff, versuchte die Gläser auf seinem Tisch in Igel zu verwandeln. Und nun sind da sechs Gläser mit Beinen, die um den Tisch rennen! Vielleicht wärst du so freundlich, den Fehler zu korrigieren?" Dumbledore riss Minerva weiter mit sich hin zur Großen Halle, während er sprach, und gab der ärgerlichen Hexe keine Zeit zu widersprechen.

Severus lachte leise als er Albus beobachtete, wie er Minerva in die große Halle manövrierte und widerstand dem Drang zum Abschied zu winken, als sie durch die großen Holztüren verschwanden. Es war nett zuzusehen, wie mal jemand anderer als er selbst am empfangenden Ende von Albus' Aufmerksamkeiten war.

Die schwere Eichentür erschütterte die hintere Wand durch einen lauten Schlag. Das Geräusch wurde von den Menschen, die am Lehrertisch saßen, gar nicht wahrgenommen, sie waren schon lange an Severus dramatische Auftritte zur Essenszeit gewöhnt. Severus ignorierte Remus' Gruß, als er seinen üblichen Platz zwischen dem Werwolf und dem Schulleiter einnahm.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich hörte, du hattest heute ein nettes Feuerwerk in deinem Klassenzimmer. Wolltest du dir einen Tunnel aus dem Schloss graben?", fragte Remus, dem es ein Hochgenuss war, seinen Freund zu ärgern.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass dir neue Räume gefallen würden, Lupin. Du kannst sie dir, sobald es dir möglich ist, ansehen." Severus schnalzte mit dem Handgelenk und ein Korb mit Brötchen flog den Tisch herab.

Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Gryffindor spielt gegen Slytherin am Samstag, hättest du Lust, auf den Ausgang des Quidditchmatches der Woche zu wetten?"

„Obwohl ich kein Verlangen danach habe, irgendeine magische Wette mit dir einzugehen, weiß ich schon, wie das Match diese Woche ausgeht. Meine Slytherins gewinnen." Severus griff nach der Karaffe, um sich Saft nachzuschenken.

„Wenn du schon so sicher bist, dass sie gewinnen, was würde es schaden, darauf zu wetten? Du weißt ja schon, wer gewinnt. Wenn du aber möchtest, können wir Sybill bitten, einen Blick auf den Ausgang des Spiels zu werfen, und dann wetten, " sagte Remus grinsend.

Es war schlimm genug, dass er seine Verpflichtungen dem Schulleiter gegenüber erfüllen musste. Er wollte nicht auch noch in die Schuld von Lupin geraten. Und er würde verdammt nochmal niemals mehr Sibyll unterschätzen. Was, wenn die verfluchte Hexe es schaffte, wieder eine richtige Voraussage zu machen? „Entschuldige, Lupin, du musst mit deinen heißgeliebten Gryffindors woanders hausieren gehen. Sei aber sicher, sie werden nicht gewinnen." Severus sah selbstgefällig aus. „Ich nehme an, du hast heuer unseren neuen Sucher noch nicht gesehen?"

„Nun, Severus, beide Teams haben die gleiche Chance zu gewinnen." Albus lächelte den beiden wohlwollend zu. „Und, wenn ich das bemerken dürfte, scheinst du nicht besonders schlecht mit den unerwarteten Auswirkungen deiner verlorenen Wette gefahren zu sein."

„Albus." Severus Ton enthielt eine deutliche Warnung, was zur Folge hatte, das Albus und Remus lachten. Er wusste, dass Albus eine Anspielung auf Hermine gemacht hatte.

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, fragte Remus: „Triffst du dich mit Hermine an diesem Wochenende?"

„Ich bin mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, einen Sekretär für meine sozialen Belange zu brauchen. Bewirbst du dich für die Stelle?"

„Das wäre vielleicht ganz interessant. Wieviel zahlst du?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du jemals vor, erwachsen zu werden?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Er hatte keine Illusionen über sein Aussehen. Die Linien in seinem Gesicht waren nun zwar weicher und sein Gesicht war fülliger, aber er würde nie als attraktiver Mann gelten. Er hatte Bemerkungen darüber gehört, um wie viel gesünder er seit dem letzten Jahr aussähe. Schlaf, ohne die Furcht an die Seite eines Größenwahnsinnigen gerufen zu werden, hatte viel mit seinem gesünderen Aussehen zu tun. Schlaf war wie ein von der Natur gegebener Zaubertrank, um gesund zu werden. Nicht ständig zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit zu seinem möglichen Tod gerufen zu werden, hatte einen bedeutenden Unterschied in seiner gesamten Gesundheit bewirkt.

Nachdem der finale Kampf überall bekannt wurde, lief ihm ein Schwarm gutaussehender Hexen hinterher, die den Ruhm und auch anderes suchten. Er lachte in sich hinein, als er an deren Bemerkungen über sein Aussehen und Kleidung dachte. Dachten sie wirklich, er wäre so dumm, dass er ihnen alles glaubte, über seine Aristokratie und dass er von der breiten Masse missverstanden wurde, dass jede von ihnen ihm dabei ‚helfen' konnte, seinen ihm von Rechts wegen zustehenden Platz in der Gesellschaft zu erhalten? Eine arg fehlgeleitete Hexe hatte ihm sogar nahe gelegt, er sollte doch Zaubereiminister werden. Er wischte einen imaginären Fussel von seinem makellos sauberen Hosenbein. Er war ein Wissenschaftler, der seine Einsamkeit schätzte, dem es auch noch gegeben war, ein Ex-Todesser, ein Ex-Doppelspion, und die Fledermaus der Kerker zu sein, wie Hermine ihn so ‚süß' bezeichnet hatte, Zaubereiminister – na klar!

Hermine. Wenn es ein Mysterium gab, dann war es Hermine. Es waren erst ein paar Tage her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber er vermisste ihre Gegenwart. Sie schien einen ständigen Aufenthaltsort in einer Ecke seines Kopfes eingenommen zu haben. Seine Träume der letzten paar Nächte hatten sich um eine Reihe von sehr erotischen Bildern von Hermine in einer merkwürdigen Auswahl von eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Kostümen gedreht. Dazu nächtliche, private Shows, die die Hexe für ihn in seinem Geist aufführte. An den letzten vier Tagen wachte Severus morgens hart und sich nach ihr sehnend auf, nur um dann sein Bett leer vorzufinden. Diese Träume hatten sich wie Rauchschwaden in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, und kamen zu ihm den ganzen Tag zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten wieder in den Sinn. Sie trieb ihn zum Wahnsinn. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm schließlich, dass er bis zum Fest an Halloween warten sollte, bevor er den nächsten Zug machte. Wenn die Sache nicht funktionierte, dann müsste er sich nicht später mit ihrer Gegenwart herumquälen.

Der Gedanke daran, sich einfach zu etwas hinreißen zu lassen, führte ihn zu dunkleren, beunruhigenderen Gedanken. Severus hatte sich schon seit langem mit seiner Vergangenheit abgefunden, es war Hermines, bei der es ihm schwer fiel, sich damit zu befassen. Er hatte unsinnigerweise, bevor er sich mit ihr befasst hatte, darüber spekuliert, welchen Umfang ihre sexuelle Erfahrung hatte. Es wäre vermessen gewesen zu glauben, dass sie noch jungfräulich wäre. Als er mit den verdammten Tanzstunden anfing, war es ein Weg gewesen, seine Gedanken zu beschäftigen, während er den Zwischenraum von der einen zur nächsten Stunde überbrückte. Nun da er anscheinend ein persönliches Interesse an der jungen Hexe hatte, war es für kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, dass es andere Männer vor ihm in Hermines Leben gegeben hatte. Es war ihm zwar bewusst, dass er sie mit einer Art Doppelmoral maß, aber er konnte das überwältigende Gefühl der Eifersucht gegenüber diesen namen- und gesichtslosen Liebhabern, von denen er sich vorstellte dass sie gehabt hatte, nicht abschütteln. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass einer dieser ‚Gesichtslosen' Potter oder Weasley gewesen sein könnten. Er war ein besitzergreifender Mann, und er war entschlossen, Hermine für sich alleine zu gewinnen.

‚Ah, du hast aber das Symposium vergessen. Ihr werdet allein sein, nur ihr beiden, in einem Hotelzimmer. Denk doch nur an die Möglichkeiten!' Es war dieselbe Stimme, die ständig damit fortfuhr, den verflixten schwarzen String mit der Rose anzusprechen. Seine Hosen wurden bei dem Gedanken an Hermine und Dem String eng.

Das Symposium war ihm wieder in den Kopf gekrochen. Obwohl er erfreut darüber war, dass Hermine ihn begleiten würde, brachte ihn der Zweck ihrer Teilnahme aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ihre genauen Worte waren, dass sie einige Tränkemeister in ihrem normalen Arbeitsumfeld beobachten wollte. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie das nächste Jahr in einer Lehre bei jemand anderem war, störte ihn. Jemand anderer würde ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit haben. Jemand anderer würde ihre geistige Wendigkeit und ihre Intelligenz genießen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn dann immer noch treffen wollte, aber ihre Zeit würde, durch ihre Lehre bedingt, beschränkt sein. Die Überlegung, dass er sie selbst als seinen eigenen Lehrling annehmen könnte, schien gegensätzlich zu seinen eigenbrötlerischen Wesen zu stehen. Sein Ruf als Tränkemeister war unerschütterlich, aber wie würde es für Hermine aussehen, wenn sie sein Lehrling wäre und gleichzeitig auch in einer Art von Verhältnis mit ihm stünde? Er wusste, er konnte ihre private Beziehung getrennt von ihren beruflichen Interessen halten und gleichzeitig eine unbefangene Haltung ihrer Arbeit gegenüber aufrechterhalten. Aber das entstehende Geschwätz und die geflüsterten Unterstellungen würden sich vielleicht als zuviel für sie erweisen.

„Wie alt bist du?" fragte er, als er das Gesicht im Spiegel anstarrte. Er hatte dem Drang, am Montagabend Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, als wenn er ein halbwüchsiger, verknallter Schuljunge wäre, widerstanden. Das Problem war, dass er sich wie ein Schuljunge fühlte, unsicher, was vor ihm lag. Er war schwer für ihn zu glauben, dass er nervös war bei dem Gedanken, sie heute Abend zu sehen.

Kurz davor, einige Dutzend Verschleierungszauber auf sich zu legen, entschied er, dass er gut genug aussah. Seufzend griff er sich seinen Umhang vom Wandhaken und stürzte davon, um zum Apparierpunkt und zu Hermine zu gelangen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Während sie den Bund ihres Rockes an den Hüften glättete, sah Hermine ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel. Ihre Großmutter hätte gesagt, dass sie so nervös wie eine langhaarige Katze in einem Raum voller Schaukelstühle wäre.

Hermine hastete zu ihrer Wohnungstür, als sie sein Klopfen hörte, nur um jäh wieder anzuhalten und tief durch zu atmen. Mit geübtem Auftreten öffnete sie die Tür und bat Severus herein. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war greifbar, als Severus seinen Umhang an einen Haken neben der Tür hing.

„Guten Abend. Deine Studiengruppe ist anscheinend wieder früh gegangen." Die Bemerkung war unnötig, aber Severus fühlte sich unruhig, unsicher darüber, wie ihre Reaktion sein würde, wenn er sie in seine Arme zog und sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit küssen würde. ‚Los jetzt!' brüllte die Stimme, die sich bemerkenswerterweise wie Lupins anhörte, in seinem Kopf. Stattdessen macht er gar nichts.

„Hi. Ja, das sind sie. Ich dachte, dass wir die Tanzstunde abhalten, bevor ich die Pizza bestelle. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Hermine war selbst ein nervöses Wrack. Letzte Woche schien alles so viel einfacher gewesen zu sein, dachte sie. Vielleicht hat er ja seine Meinung geändert.

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Beide gingen gleichzeitig nach vorn und Severus stieß mit dem Kinn gegen Hermines Kopf. Das war genug, um die Spannung zu brechen. Hermine lachte unkontrolliert über den finsteren Blick in Severus' Gesicht, als sie sich den Kopf rieb. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube, ich überlebe das. Das bestätigt bloß meine Annahme, dass du manchmal ziemlich dickköpfig bist." Severus streckte sich und zog Hermine in seine Arme, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte sie. Hermine dachte, dass sie sich in den endlosen Tiefen seiner Augen verlieren könnte. Seine Arme legten sich enger um sie. Sie grinste und fragte: „Bereit für deine Stunde?"

Als die Musik begann, nahm Severus die schon eingeübte Haltung ein. Er hatte an den Schritten gearbeitet, und nach eineinhalb Monaten, die er nun schon die Stunden nahm, konnte er der langsameren Melodie ganz ordentlich folgen. Aber dieser Tanz würde nun anders sein. Der Tango sollte ein Ausdruck von Bedürfnis, Lust und Begehren zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau sein. Und dieses Mal würden die beiden ihn so tanzen, wie er gedacht war.

Hermine konnte schon sein Bedürfnis fühlen, als Severus sie in seine Arme zog. Sie wurde gegen die breite Fläche seiner Brust gepresst und konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz klopfte. Seine Hand lag besitzergreifend gespreizt auf ihrem schmalen Rücken. Als sie anfingen, zum Takt zu tanzen, nahmen seine Bewegungen wesentlich sinnlichere Eigenschaften an. Die Schwingungen ihrer Körper und der ständige Kontakt sandten Feuer direkt in seine Leisten.

Das Gefühl seines Beines, das zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt, als er den Sacada ausführte, sendeten elektrische Schockwellen durch Hermine. Sie fühlte, wie ihr eigenes Verlangen zunehmend ihre Schranken niederriss, während sie versetzt tanzte, und ihre Brüste über seine Brust rieben, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme drehte. Sie sah, wie seine Augen unergründlich wurden, während seine Erregung zunahm. Im Kreis um ihn tanzend, lies sie ihren Po gegen seinen gleiten, als sie die Verbindung wieder schloss. Er drückte sie an sich, als er sie durch eine langsame Sequenz von Two-steps führte, seine Hand rutschte nach unten um den Ansatz ihres Hinterns zu liebkosen. Danach tanzten sie eine Reihe von schnellen Ochos, um anschließend langsamer dahin zu gleiten. Ihre Atmung war heftig, als der Tanz zu seinem Abschluss kam.

Hermines Gesicht war gerötet, ihr Blick fest verbunden mit Severus'. Seine Hand umfasste sanft die Seite ihres Gesichtes, und mit seinem Daumen zeichnete er die Linie ihres Wangenknochens nach. Severus lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Nun, Professor," fragte er amüsiert und seine Augen flackerten verlangend, „wie mache ich mich?"

Hermine lachte. „Dein Tanz hat sich definitiv verbessert! Ich habe einen neuen Schritt, den ich dir zeigen möchte, er heißt La Salida, mit einem Kreuzschritt nach rechts. Danach können wir nochmals alles durchtanzen. Ich glaube, es ist dir angenehmer, den langsameren Rhythmus zu tanzen, also sollten wir auch mit diesem weiterarbeiten."

Severus hörte Hermine aufmerksam zu, als sie ihm den neuen Schritt zu Anfang des Tanzes zeigte. Es war eine Art Seitschritt, ähnlich dem, den sie schon erarbeitet hatten, aber bei diesem Schritt tanzten sie Seite an Seite, Hüfte an Hüfte, um dann eine Drehung zu tanzen.

Sie arbeiteten sich durch die neue Figur und tanzten die nächsten anderthalb Stunden durch. Obwohl sich Severus' Technik verbessert hatte, geriet seine Erregung durch diese Nähe und die ständige Aneinanderbewegung ihrer Körper schwindelerregend schnell außer Kontrolle. Jeder Tanz erhöhte den Level seiner Leidenschaft, bis es ihm unmöglich war, sich zurückzuhalten. Ihre Augen verschmolzen ineinander, als die Musik zu Ende war. Beide schienen in der Zeit eingefroren zu sein, als sie einander anblickten. Dieser Augenblick explodierte, als Severus Hermine dabei beobachtete, wie sie über ihre Lippen leckte. Seine Leisten zogen sich bei dem Anblick ihrer Zunge, die über ihre Unterlippe strich, zusammen, während er darüber nachdachte, wie sich ihr Mund und ihre Zunge auf seiner erhitzten Haut anfühlen würden.

Severus zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß als er auf das Sofa zurück fallen ließ. Sein Mund nahm von ihrem Besitz und seine Zunge stieß immer wieder in ihren Mund. Ihr Wimmern erhitzte und erregte ihn noch mehr, und sie stöhnte auf, als er ihre Brust durch das weiche Material ihres Kleides knetete.

Ihr schwerer Atem und das leise Wimmern und Ächzen der erregten Hexe waren die einzigen Geräusche, die im dem erhitzten Raum zu hören waren. Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie versuchte, sein Hemd zu öffnen.

„Hermine, sag mir, was du willst", sagte Severus mit heiserer, leidenschaftlicher Stimme. „Lass dich gehen."

Mit einem Wimmern riss sich Hermine von Severus los und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss, unfähig, ihren Hunger allein in Worten auszudrücken. Sie trug ein Trikot unter ihrem Rock. Er konnte ihre Hitze unter dem dünnen Material fühlen, seine Erektion war von seinem innersten Wunsch nur durch ein paar Stücke Stoff getrennt. Sie wiegte ihre Hüften vor und zurück und rieb gegen seinen schon harten Penis, was dem erregten Zauberer ein leises Knurren entlockte.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, als die Intensität ihrer Küsse zunahm. Hermine warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte, als er sie sanft in ihre empfindsame Halsbeuge biss, bevor er ihr Dekolleté liebkoste, und weitere federleichte Küsse in das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten platzierte. Sie hing an seiner Schulter, ihre Nägel gruben sich durch die Seide seines Hemdes in seine Haut. Seine Hände, die auf ihrem Hintern lagen, zogen sie eng gegen sein schmerzhaftes Glied. Das Gefühl seiner Hände und seiner Lippen erwiesen sich als zuviel für sie. Während das Blut in ihren Ohren klopfte, gab sich Hermine ihrer Erlösung hin.

Severus fühlte, wie sie erzitterte, als sie ihren Rücken zurückbog und ihre Hüften ein paar Mal auf ihm abrollte. ‚Bei Merlin, hast du das gespürt?' Die Stimme im Innern seines Kopfes fragte ehrfürchtig flüsternd, als er Hermine beobachtete, wie ihr Orgasmus abebbte.

„Severus!" stöhnte sie, als sie sich an ihn lehnte. Ihre Bewegungen hatten seinen Penis zu einer fiebernden Höhe gebracht. Das Verlangen, ihr die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen; das Bedürfnis, seinen harten Schaft ihn ihren so willigen Körper zu vergraben, die Not, ihre Enge um sein angeschwollenes Glied zu spüren während sie seinen Namen rief, trieben Severus fast bis zum Gipfel. Doch er hatte nicht zwanzig Jahre als Spion überlebt, weil er seinen Emotionen erlaubt hatte, die Situation zu bestimmen. Mit größter Anstrengung hielt Severus seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück. Es würde schon noch eine Zeit in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft kommen, da er es sich erlauben könnte, seinen Hunger zu stillen, bis dahin würde er sich damit begnügen, sie still fest zu halten, während sie wieder zu sich kam. Es war für ihn jetzt genug zu wissen, dass er ihr Vergnügen bereitet hatte. Er wusste, wenn die Zeit reif war würde sie sich ihm bereitwillig hingeben, und er würde sich nehmen können, was er wollte und was sie ihm geben würde.

Hermine errötete, als ihr bewusst wurde, was gerade passiert war. Sie war auf keinen Fall naiv, aber sie war noch niemals von der Berührung eines Mannes so erregt worden. „Severus, ich…"

„Shhh." Sie vergaß, was sie sagen wollte, als Severus sie küsste. „Du warst unglaublich", sagte er, als sie wieder zu Atem kamen.

Sie drehte sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen, als ihr Magen laut knurrte. Hermine wurde knallrot. Sie war gerade nur die wenigen Berührungen dieses dunklen Zauberers gekommen und nun brachte sie ihr Körper durch seine Forderung, etwas essen zu müssen, in Verlegenheit.

„Hmm. Jetzt wäre etwas zu Essen recht, oder?" sagte er lächelnd.

„Aber du…"

Sein Daumen liebkoste ihre Unterlippe, um ihre Worte aufzuhalten, bevor sie gesprochen wurden. „Ich hatte großes Vergnügen dabei, dir bei der Erfüllung deiner Wünsche zuzusehen. Es gibt eine Zeit für uns beide, aber die ist nicht heute Abend. Jetzt küss mich und bestelle die Pizza, die du erwähnt hast. Und danach können wir die Notizen des Wolfsbanntrankes vergleichen." Die Stimme in seinem Kopf erreichte eine wutentbrannte Tonlage. ‚Du verdammter Idiot! Was zum Teufel machst du! Du hörst jetzt auf? Ist dein Verstand von zu vielen Crucios weich geworden?'

Severus wollte, dass sie ihn brauchte, ihn begehrte. Sie war zu einer Droge geworden, ohne die er nicht mehr sein konnte und er wollte, dass sie dasselbe für ihn empfand. Irgendwann in den letzten paar Wochen war Hermine zu seiner eigenen, privaten Sucht geworden. Er wollte sich die Zeit nehmen und ihren Körper erforschen, lernen, was sie glücklich machte, er wollte die Nacht damit verbringen, sie zu lieben und sie alle vernünftigen Gedanken vergessen lassen; er wollte am Morgen neben ihr aufwachen und sich im Bett ausruhen, bevor er sie wieder nahm. Er wollte mehr als ihr Begehren, er wollte genauso ihren Verstand, ihr Herz und ihre Seele. Er hatte Angst davor, dass sich ihre Gefühle für ihn verändern könnten, wenn das ‚Neue' in ihrer Beziehung vorbei wäre.

„Bist du immer so streng?", fragte sie ihn grinsend. Hermine hatte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa gesetzt. Ein großer Stapel von bunten Papieren segelte durch die Luft und landete in ihrer Hand.

„Streng? Ich gestatte dir, die sanftere Seite meiner Persönlichkeit zu sehen und du nennst mich streng?"

„In Ordnung", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Du bist nicht streng. Mein Fehler." Hermine blätterte durch ein Bündel der Bestelllisten von Mitnahmelokalen für die Pizza.

Severus sah auf die Speisekarten, als sie sie aussortierte. Die meisten der Fast Food Restaurants die in der Nähe lagen, waren in ihrem Stapel vertreten, den sie gerade durchsah. „Ich vermute, bei der unglaublichen Anzahl von Restaurants, die hier stehen, dass du selbst eher selten kochst. Ist das alles, was du so isst?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meistens bin ich mit dem Studium zu beschäftigt, um mir Gedanken um Einkaufen und Kochen zu machen."

„Eine gute Ernährung ist aber unverzichtbar, um deinen Körper gesund und deinen Verstand scharf zu erhalten!"

Hermine sah ihn an. „Und das kommt von einem Mann, der sein eigenes Essen auch nicht selbst kocht. Du würdest verhungern, wenn die Hauselfen in Hogwarts die Küche verlassen würden! Ich bin muggelgeboren, erinnerst du dich? Ich kann kochen, aber ich möchte es nicht tun."

„Was für den Rest von uns wahrscheinlich ein Glück ist. Wie auch immer, ich kann auch kochen. Kochen ist der Tränkezubereitung ähnlich. Ich brauche mein eigenes Essen nicht zu kochen, da es von Albus gewünscht wird, dass ich während der Essenszeiten in der Großen Halle anwesend bin. Die Pizza?" Er deutete auf die Speisekarte die sie hielt, neugierig, wie sie das Essen zustellen würden, da Hermine nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Er hatte die Pizza, die er das letzte Mal im Pizza Magic ausprobiert hatte, genossen, obwohl ihn der Gedanke an Essen ohne Besteck immer noch entsetzte.

Hermine legte das rote Blatt Papier auf den Tisch vor sich ab. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ein kleines Quadrat auf dem unteren Endes der Seite. Das Quadrat glühte einen Moment auf und vergrößerte sich dann, um die ganze Speisekarte aufzulisten. „Wie wäre es mit einer Salamipizza mit dünnem Rand und dazu Knoblauchbrot?" Neben jeder Speisenangabe war ein glänzendes Quadrat ähnlich dem, das die Speisekarte aktiviert hatte. Ein großes X erschien in jedem der Quadrate, als sie ihre Wahl traf. Hermine bemerkte, dass Severus sie beobachtete. „Ok, das sollte nur einige Minuten dauern."

Severus war verblüfft. „Wir gehen nicht in das Restaurant, um die Bestellung abzuholen?"

„Nein. Das Essen macht eine Art von ‚Apparation' hierher. Die Speisekarte hat einen Zuordnungszauber. Es ist so ähnlich wie die Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, nur dass es eine größere Entfernung vom Restaurant bis in meine Wohnung ist als wie von der Küche bis zu den Tischen."

„Wie begleichen wir die Rechnung?" Dieser Ablauf war vollkommen neu für Severus. Es war offenbar eine Kreuzung zwischen dem Muggel Restaurant Lieferservice und der Magischen Welt. Eine der Vierecke, die sie angetippt hatte, hatte etwas über die Bezahlung entgegengenommen.

„Oh, hast du das letzte Viereck bemerkt, dass ich angetippt habe?"

„Das goldene Quadrat?"

„Ja. Wenn das Quadrat, wie du es nennst, aktiviert wird, gibt es Pizza Magic die Erlaubnis, die Rechnung über mein Konto bei Gringotts zu begleichen. Es ist wie eine Muggel Kreditkarte."

„Hermine, ich kann dir nicht zumuten, für unser Essen zu bezahlen. Wie können wir es so ändern, dass es stattdessen über mein Konto läuft?" Severus setzte sich aufrechter hin. Er würde ihr nicht erlauben, zu bezahlen. „So weit ich weiß, bin ich immer noch erwerbstätig, außer Albus war in der Stimmung, mich zu feuern, seit ich heute am frühen Abend fort ging. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du bezahlst."

Hermine seufzte, es gab Zeiten, da schien Severus zurück ins Viktorianische Zeitalter zu fallen. Sie hatte schon geahnt, dass er sie die Rechnung nicht würde bezahlen lassen. Sie fragte sich, wie er über arbeitende Frauen dachte. „In Ordnung. Tippe mit deinem Zauberstab auf das grüne Quadrat und dann auf das Goldene."

Severus machte es so, wie ihm gesagt wurde, überrascht darüber, dass sie ohne eine Diskussion einverstanden war. Beide Quadrate glühten auf, bevor sie dunkel wurden. Ein anderes Quadrat erschien mit den Worten: „Transaktion storniert. Bezahlung wird über den Namen Severus S. Snape abgewickelt, Gringotts Konto Nr.xxxxxxxx1669. Transaktion komplett."

Hermine grinste. „Severus S. Snape? Standen deine Eltern auf Alliterationen? Wofür steht das ‚S'?"

Severus sah sie mit einem vorgetäuschten, wütendem Blick an. „Slytherin."

„Wirklich?"

„Nein. Es steht für Salazar." Ein Popp erschreckte die beiden, als ihre Bestellung aus dem Nichts erschien.

„Hast du das Tagebuch mitgebracht?" Hermine stand auf, um ihre Büchertasche und das nötige Besteck zu holen, während Severus seine Notizen und das Tagebuch aus seinem Umhang nahm.

Für die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden saßen sie auf dem Sofa, aßen die Pizza und wiederholten die unterschiedlichen Ergebnisse, die sie durch den Gebrauch der unterschiedlichen Metallkessel an den Zutaten ausgetestet hatten. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten sie eine neue Reihe von Parametern aufgelistet, die getestet werden sollten.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, wie viele Versuche und Fehler es in der Testphase gibt!" Hermine war gereizt.

„Es ist die einzig wahre Methode, den Trank zu optimieren. Aber es ist spät geworden. Ich muss zurück und solltest dich ausruhen." Eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und das Pergament, an dem sie gearbeitet hatten, rollte sich von selbst zusammen bevor es zu einer handlichen Größe schrumpfte. Das Tagebuch und die anderen Unterlagen folgten nach und hinterließen ein kleines, niedliches Päckchen, das Severus in seine Tasche schob. „Albus hat dir ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes bereitgestellt, wenn du Samstagnacht übernachten möchtest. Wenn du willst, können wir dann am Sonntag an dem Trank arbeiten."

„Ich dachte, dass es Zimmer in der Nähe des Labors gibt. Was ist passiert?"

Ein finsterer Blick überzog Severus Züge. „Minerva." Sein Ton spiegelte die Verärgerung über die Hexe wieder.

Hermine lachte. „Minerva?"

„Ja. Die alte Wichtigtuerin fragte mich tatsächlich, wie meine Absichten sind!"

Hermines Augen glänzten. „Wie sind denn deine Absichten?"

„Wie sollten sie denn sein, damit es dir zusagt?", fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue und einem teuflischen Grinsen.

„Ich vermute, dass sollten wir erst noch herausfinden. Wann ist das Match?"

„Ich glaube, das Spiel fängt um zwei Uhr an, und danach habe ich eine Reservierung für das Essen in Hogsmeade gemacht."

„Wieso treffe ich dich dann nicht in deinem Büro um 13.30 Uhr? Ich habe noch ein Treffen mit meinem Professor am Vormittag, aber danach bin frei für den Rest des Wochenendes."

Severus wollte gerade zustimmen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn komisch ansah. „Was?"

„Hast du Lust, mit mir auf den Ausgang des Spiels zu wetten?", fragte sie.

Erst Lupin und nun Hermine. War denn jeder der Meinung, dass es eine sichere Sache war mit ihm zu wetten, seit er gegen Albus verloren hatte? „Was schwebt dir vor?"

„Falls Gryffindor gewinnt, stimmst du zu, Remus einen Monat lang bei seinem Vornamen zu rufen."

„Und wenn Slytherin gewinnt?"

„Du meinst, falls Slytherin gewinnt. Das wäre dann deine Wahl."

„Aha. Darin liegt der Unterschied zwischen uns. Ich meinte wenn, nicht falls, und ich darf deine Konsequenz aussuchen?" Severus lächelte. Plötzlich erklang ein Chor aus Stimmen in seinem Kopf. ‚Der String! Lass sie Den String vorführen! Nein, nein. Lass sie einen Bauchtanz für dich tanzen. Nein. Es sollte etwas Ungewöhnliches sein, dass sie tun muss!'

Hermine beobachtete Severus, als sich seine Pupillen erweiterten; es war ein reiner Nervenkitzel für sie zu spekulieren, zu was er sie wohl auffordern würde.

Aber es passierte eine drollige Sache, als Severus darüber nachdachte, was er wirklich von ihr wollte. Nicht einmal für sein Leben würde er ihr sagen, welche Konsequenz er wählen würde. Er wollte ihr Herz, aber er wusste, dass das Zeit brauchte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er glücklich mit seinem Leben, so wie es war. Die unteren Klassen zu unterrichten war eine lästige Pflicht, aber die fortgeschrittenen Klassen lohnten sich. Hogwarts war ein gemütliches Zuhause für ihn und er würde die meisten der Kollegen als eine Art Freunde bezeichnen. Tatsächlich mochte er es, Lupin zu ärgern und Gehässigkeiten mit ihm auszutauschen. Es machte ihm nichts mehr aus, falls er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiter lehren würde. Nun hatte er Zeit, die eigene Forschung fort zu führen. Und neuerdings fand er den Gedanken an das Zusammensein mit Hermine als mehr, auf das er jemals hätte hoffen können. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich gar nichts.

Severus umfasste sie mit seinen Armen. Seine Stimme war tief und seidig, als er sagte: „Es gibt so viele Dinge, die man wählen könnte. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich glaube wir fangen einfach an und arbeiten uns zu komplizierteren Konsequenzen in der Zukunft weiter. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Gryffindor gewinnt, werde ich Lupin für einen Monat beim Vornamen nennen. Wenn Slytherin gewinnt, bist du verpflichtet, mir eine Rückenmassage zu geben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du die Letzte nicht richtig beendet."

„Eine Rückenmassage?"

Severus nickte und streckte seine Hand aus. „Abgemacht?"

Hermine schüttelte seine Hand und sagte: „Abgemacht. Du weißt, dass ich dir eine Rückenmassage geben würde, egal ob Slytherin gewinnt oder verliert?"

„Ich weiß. Egal was auch passiert, Sieg oder Niederlage, ich gewinne immer." Er verstärke seine Umarmung als er sie zum Abschied küsste. „Ich sehe dich am Samstag."

„Samstag. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Und mit einem Wirbeln seines Umhangs war er gegangen.

Hermine ging zum Sofa zurück und setzte sich. ‚Lieber Gott, was war heute Abend nur über sie gekommen?' Sie hatte von sich noch nie als ein sexy Wesen gedacht, schon gar nicht nachdem sie den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafraum zugehört hatte, wie sie ihre Erfahrungen mit den Jungs, mit denen sie zusammen waren, ausgetauscht hatten. Aber da war etwas an Severus, was sie unglaublich erotisch fand. Er verführte ihren Verstand genauso wie ihren Körper. Sie hatte noch niemals vorher so etwas ähnlich Nahes erfahren wie sie mit ihm heute Abend gefühlt hatte. Der Gedanke daran, ihn zu lieben, ließ ihre Nerven prickeln. Sie dachte, ein heißes Bad und ihre Vorstellung würden wohl die einzige Befriedigung sein, die sie heute Abend noch bekommen würde. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie einschlafen könnte, nur um dann von ihm zu träumen.

tbc

* * *

Danke für eure Reviews! Ich habe mich wie immer sehr darüber gefreut! Diesmal grüße ich alle Schwarzleser, da sich immer mehr melden. Bitte hört nicht auf damit+Kuchen und Butterbier verteilt+. Ich grüße natürlich auch alle, die nur lesen aber sich nicht melden…

**Cromixid**: Ich informiere Pearle immer wieder über eure Reviews, d. h. ich fasse sie zusammen. Sie freut sich sehr, dass ihre Story hier so gut ankommt.

**Auriane02**: Ich freue mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt und vielen Dank für dein langes Review und dein Lob! Ich verrate aber lieber nichts über Severus' Kostüm, denn ihr sollt euch ja überraschen lassen. Ja, auf den Tango freut es mich auch schon. Aber die beiden machen ja auch noch andere Dinge – Tränkebrauen… +g+

**not** **necessary**: Ja, ich finde das Tanzen auch immer wunderbar. Diese Woche gibt's ja wieder eine Stunde. Endlich…

**Jessy2104**: Über Minerva hast du ja jetzt einiges erfahren. Ich mag sie gerne. Und hier ist sie so witzig.

**CitySweeper**: Wie Ron und Harry reagieren, erfährst du in einigen Kapiteln. Remus finde ich auch super in dieser Story. Der Halloweenball ist noch recht weit weg, vorher kommen noch einige andere Sachen…

**Kira** **Gmork**: Ginny mag ich auch sehr. Und das Übersetzen macht viel Spaß – natürlich – aber manchmal sitze ich ewig über einem Satz oder auch nur einem Wort und denke mir, was habe ich nur getan… +g+. Eure lieben Kommentare lassen mich diese Passagen gleich wieder vergessen, Gott sei Dank.

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Mir sind diese Sprünge nicht aufgefallen, wahrscheinlich, da ich selbst dazu neige, von einem zum anderen Gesprächsthema zu hüpfen. Ich habe es auch nicht so empfunden. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt und du den Rest in Ruhe geniessen kannst +g+.

**Saxas13**: Ich will mir gar nicht so viel Zeit lassen, aber ohne Beta ist das gerade echt schwierig. Ich hoffe, dass das alles bald wieder besser klappt.

**böse Schwarzleserin**: Das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen. Ich finde es auch immer schlimm, wenn ich auf das nächste Kapitel einer meiner Lieblingsstories warten muss. So musst du halt doch arbeiten…

**Mausichan**: Hallo! Schön, dass du mitliest+Marzipan mampft+. Ja, die Tanzschritte. Ich glaube gerne, dass sie auch manchmal nicht leicht zu lesen sind. Aber es sieht auch witzig aus, wenn sie hier vor dem PC getanzt werden um zu sehen, ob die Übersetzung einigermaßen schlüssig ist +g+.

**selinabln**: Severus muss schon ein bißchen OOC sein, denn sonst würde er sicher gar nicht tanzen… was würde uns da entgehen! Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Remus gefällt mir auch sehr gut darin.

**Majin Micha**: Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht? Nicht nötig, ich bleibe euch treu. Und _ich_ zögere gar nichts raus… bin ja nur der Übersetzer +gg+.

**Anyanka3**: Ohne einige der üblichen Klischees kommt auch diese Story nicht aus. Das stimmt. Aber irgendwie gehören sie dazu… Ich kenne Lessings Emilia Galotti nicht, ist es lesenswert? Hört sich so an.

**CarpeDiem14**: Hallo und vielen Dank für dein Lob. Es geht immer weiter… auch wenn es zur Zeit länger dauert, was für mich auch nicht schön ist.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Quidditch in Hogwarts – wer gewinnt? Außerdem kommt noch jemand zum Spiel…**

* * *

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Und jetzt brav auf den Button drücken, ja? 


	14. Septett auf Hogwarts

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Mirija.

Na, so langsam geht alles wieder seinen Weg. Wöchentlich ein Kapitel. Heute grüße ich alle Leser auf der Alert Liste und bei denen die Story auf der Favoriten Liste steht. Habt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

Ich habe noch einen ziemlich schrägen Oneshot übersetzt. Über mein Profil ist er leicht zu finden. Viel Spaß dabei!

**

* * *

Kapitel 14 **

**Septett auf Hogwarts oder jeder hat doch eine Meinung**

Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht warf durch das verzauberte Fenster einen warmen Schein auf die schlafende Gestalt, die im Bett lag und schlief. Severus streckte sich, als ihn seine innere Uhr aufweckte. Er hatte nur noch ein paar Minuten, die er liegen bleiben konnten, bevor er aufstehen, duschen und sich anziehen musste, um den Tag anzugehen. Er beobachtete wahllos einige Staubflocken, die im Sonnenstrahl tanzten, als dieser auf seine Bettdecke traf. Das Fenster war nach dem größten Fenster im Astronomie Turm verzaubert. Seine Räume lagen unter dem See, und so hatte er entweder ein verzaubertes Fenster oder eines, dass auf die Wassermenschen oder auf den großen Kraken hinausging, was ihm widerum das Gefühl gab, in einem Aquarium zu leben. Er bevorzugte auf jeden Fall das Sonnenlicht.

Seine Gedanken wanderten - als wenn sie das nicht an jedem Moment tun würden - zu Hermine. Sie würde morgen zu dem Match und zu einem ruhigen Essen danach nach Hogwarts kommen. Er hatte eine Reservierung in einem neuen Restaurant gemacht, welches über den Sommer in Hogsmeade eröffnet wurde. Witchcraft war eine der mehr gehobeneren Einrichtungen in der kleinen Stadt, speziell, wenn man es mit dem Eberkopf verglich. Aber wirklich, dachte er und schnaubte, sogar ein Besenschrank konnte mit diesem Ort mithalten und Witchcraft, soweit er wusste, erlaubte auch keinen Ziegen durch das Restaurant zu rennen. Dieses Etablissement war einfach, aber elegant und wäre der perfekte Hintergrund für ihr Date zum Abendessen.

Severus Magen überschlug sich, als er an ihre Verabredung dachte. Minerva war ihm wegen seines ‚Interesses' an Hermine die ganze Woche im Nacken gelegen. Er war offensichtlich das Hauptthema aller Gespräche der Hexenschar, die im Schloss wohnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er ins Lehrerzimmer kam, brachen die Gespräche ab. Hooch und Sprout hatten wenigstens den Anstand, zu erröten und weg zu sehen, wenn er sie anstarrte. Aber Poppy sah aus wie eine Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte und Minerva Mund schien eine ständige dünne Linie zu sein, die Lippen missbilligend zusammengepresst. In letzter Zeit schien jeder ein Interesse an seinem Leben zu haben. Sogar Albus und Remus lächelten und versuchten ihm auf dem Rücken zu klopfen, wohl um Kameradschaftsgeist zu zeigen. Es war genug, um ihn zu seinen früheren Zeiten als Todesser zu treiben. Na ja, nicht wirklich, aber es ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er brauchte alles von seiner an sich beträchtlichen Selbstkontrolle, die alten Schachteln nicht jedes Mal zu verfluchen, wenn er von einer auch nur ein Kichern hörte.

Ginny Weasley hatte ihn am meisten überrascht. Minerva hatte die Rolle einer Ersatzmutter übernommen, nachdem Hermines Eltern getötet worden waren. Es war Mittwochnacht während er auf einem seiner nächtlichen Rundgänge war, als er Minerva belauscht hatte, wie sie Ginny ausfragte. Ruhig stellte er sich, als er seinen Namen hörte, in eine dunkle Nische und hörte so ungesehen zu, wie Minerva die junge Frau ins Kreuzverhör nahm. Wiederholt befragte Minerva Ginny über Hermine und ihr Interesse an ihm, wenn überhaupt eines da war. Mit Faszination hörte er Ginny zu, wie sie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ausschalt. Ginny erteilte Minerva eine Lektion, dass sie sich in das Leben ihrer Freundin einmischte und darauf anspielte, dass etwas verkehrt sein müsste. Hermine zufolge, so sagte Ginny zu Minerva, war sie glücklich. Und nein, Professor Snape schien keine Hintergedanken zu haben. Sie hatten eine Arbeitsbeziehung begonnen und es hatte sich mehr entwickelt. Was mehr, war sie sich nicht sicher. Hermine fand, dass der Professor interessant war und sie genoss seine Gesellschaft. Und Ginny für sich selbst, war glücklich, dass ihre Freundin glücklich war. Severus schwaches Selbstwertgefühl hob sich bei den Worten der jungen Hexe.

Ihre nächste Bemerkung ließ ihn noch mehr wachsen. Ginny fuhr fort, ihn gegen Minerva zu ‚verteidigen'. Sie zählte seine Jahre des Spionierens, seine Arbeit für den Orden, die finale Schlacht, sogar seinen Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse, auf. Er konnte die Verärgerung in der Stimme von Minerva hören, als sie Ginny mitteilte, dass sie Severus sehr wohl respektierte und ihn als ihren Freund bezeichnete. Es waren Ginnys abschließende Worte, die ihn am meisten schockierten.

„Wenn er wirklich dein Freund ist", meinte Ginny, „dann nehme ich an, dass du für beide glücklich sein solltest! Ich hoffe, dass ihre Beziehung zu etwas führt. Keiner sollte alleine bleiben. Professor Snape hat sein Leben damit verbracht, uns alle zu beschützen, ohne nach einer Gegenleistung zu fragen. Es wird Zeit, dass er auch ein kleines bisschen Glück hat. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigst, es wird Zeit für meine Schicht im Krankenflügel." Und damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Minerva geschockt und sprachlos stehen.

Severus kehrte um und machte sich auf dem Weg in seine Räume. Er schenke sich ein gesundes Maß an Whiskey ein und versuchte das, was er gerade gehört hatte zu verarbeiten. Zuerst mal war Hermine glücklich und an ihm interessiert. Er hatte gedacht, sie könnte der Ansicht sein, dass der Reiz des Neuen nach einer Weile vielleicht verschwinden könnte, aber nun war er nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht würde etwas, was auch immer dieses etwas wäre, in ihre neue Beziehung einfließen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Feuer. Sein Grinsen war teuflisch, als er daran dachte, wie das Mädchen Minerva ins Gebet genommen hatte.

Er hatte immer schon gedacht, dass Ginny den klügsten Kopf der ganzen Familie hatte. Er hatte Mitleid für die junge Frau gehabt, nachdem sie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts diese Qualen durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords erleiden musste. Jemand, der aus anderem Holz geschnitzt war, würde wohl immer noch in einer Gummizelle in St. Mungos sitzen. Er wusste, dass sie noch einige Monate später unter Alpträumen litt. Er hatte selbst den Trank des Traumlosen Schlafes gebraut, den sie den Sommer über einnahm, allerdings hatte er ihn auf Mollys Anfrage während der sechs Monate nach dem Vorfall immer mehr reduziert. Alles in allem schien sie diese Tortur gut überstanden zu haben.

Ginny traf sich mit Potter nun seit sechs Monaten. Der verdammte Junge der lebte, nur um ihn weiter zu ärgern, war beinahe so oft um ihn wie damals als er noch Schüler gewesen war. Genau genommen hasste er Potter nicht. Der Junge war respektvoll, aber distanziert gewesen, als sie sich die Pläne zur finalen Schlacht durch den Kopf gingen ließen. Potter schien nichts Spezielles tun zu müssen, um ihn zu verärgern, allein zu atmen war schon genug. Severus seufzte. Er würde wohl mehr Toleranz Potter gegenüber zeigen müssen, wenn er Hermine auf einer normalen Ebene treffen wollte. Sie waren immer noch enge Freunde, zusammen mit dem lästigen Mister Weasley.

‚Denkst du, dass Potter Den String gesehen hat?' fragte die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er sagte der Stimme, dass sie sich verziehen soll, aber nicht, eher er sich fragte, warum er solch eine fixe Idee damit hatte. ‚Weil er schwarz anstatt von Gryffindor rot ist, du Idiot! Frag dich mal, an wen sie gedacht hat, als sie ihn gekauft hat!' An wen, in der Tat?

Mit erheblichem Aufwand zerrte er sich aus dem Bett und ging in die Dusche. Er ächzte bei dem Gedanken an die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor und Slytherin nach dem Frühstück. Manche Tage warteten nur darauf, dass etwas passierte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Sprich mir nach; Ree–mus. Die Betonung liegt auf der ersten Silbe." Hermine lächelte süß und achtete nicht auf den finsteren Blick des Mannes neben ihr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass etwas an meiner Ausdrucksweiste falsch ist, wenn man die Tatsache ignoriert, dass das Match noch nicht mal angefangen hat. Zählen Sie nicht ihre Billiwigs, bevor sie gestochen haben, Miss Granger!" Sein Ton war weich und hatte eine unterschwellige Note der Belustigung an sich.

„Ich dachte mir nur, du würdest gerne ein wenig üben, bevor du verlierst."

Severus musterte die junge Hexe für einen Moment, bevor er sich enger an sie lehnte und sagte: „Gilt denn dasselbe auch für dich, Hermine?"

Hermine errötete. Sein Tonfall deutete mehr als nur eine beiläufige Bemerkung an. Und nach Donnerstagabend, ließ seine dichte Nähe und sein seidiger Tonfall ihren Magen hüpfen.

Ginny bemerkte, dass Hermine bei Severus saß, als sie und Harry die Tribüne der Fakultät herunterkamen. Sie musste Harry jetzt von der Verbindung seiner Freundin mit dem Tränkemeister erzählen. Die Bank vor Hermine war halb leer. Zu diesen Plätzen dirigierte Ginny Harry.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war auf Ginny gerichtet, als sie zur Tribüne kamen. Erst als sie sich gesetzt hatten, hörte er Hermines Stimme hinter sich. „Hermine! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute in Hogwarts bist! Warum hast du mir nicht geeult?" Harry bekam den Schock seines Lebens, als er sich umdrehte um seine Freundin zu grüßen. Hermine und Severus saßen ziemlich eng aneinander gedrängt zusammen. Die beiden, tief in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt, ignorierten die Welt um sich vollkommen.

„Hi Harry. Hey, Ginny. Ich sah euch gar nicht kommen." Hermine lächelte ihre Freunde warm an.

„Was machst du hier?" Harrys Verwirrung wurde zu Ärger, als er den Tränkemeister betrachtete.

Severus starrte ihn an, als er sich an sein Versprechen erinnerte, toleranter zu Potter zu sein, wenn Hermine in der Nähe war. Sein finsterer Blick verschwand, nur um einem Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit zu weichen.

Ginny lächelte aufrichtig, als sie Hermine und den Tränkemeister grüßte. Ein leichtes Nicken von Hermines Kopf zeigte an, dass sie wirklich mit Severus hier war.

„Ich sehe mir das Spiel an und ich bleibe auch über Nacht. Ich sage dir später alles weitere." Hermine hatte sich zurück zu Severus gedreht und nahm die Fäden ihrer vorangegangenen Unterhaltung wieder auf. Harry empfand ihre Abweisung als so heftig, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

„Bis später!", stimmte Ginny zu, bevor sie Harry ruhig sagte, dass er sich umdrehen und es auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Sie würden sich später unterhalten. Wenn es nach Harrys Meinung ging, schien Ginny sein Unbehagen ein bisschen zu sehr zu genießen.

Remus kam genau in dem Moment hinzu, als das Match begann. Die Tribünen war fast voll besetzt. Er belegte den letzten Platz neben Hermine. Nachdem er alle um sich herum begrüßt hatte, machte er es sich gemütlich, um das Spiel zu beobachten, nicht ahnend, dass er die mögliche Konsequenz einer Wette war.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Es war schwer zu sagen, welcher Beobachter auf der Fakultätstribüne am meisten schockiert war und aus welchem Grund. Das Match war punktgleich 50:50. Jeder saß auf der Kante seines Sitzes, als die Sucher beider Teams sich in den Himmel streckten, um den schwer fassbaren Schnatz zu erreichen. Der Gryffindor Sucher erwies sich als ein kleines bisschen schneller und holte den Sieg für Gryffindor. Als der Jubel von der Gryffindor Tribüne und von einigen des Kollegiums hochbrandete, warf Hermine ihre Arme um Severus und umarmte ihn. Severus Arme schlangen sich reflexartig um die Hexe und gaben ihre Umarmung zurück. Eigentlich war es für ihn eine harte Zeit gewesen, dem Spiel konzentriert zu folgen während Hermine neben ihm saß. Manchmal während des Spiels war sie ihm sehr nahe gekommen. Sein Körper zuckte als Antwort auf das Gefühl ihres Beines, das ihn von der Hüfte bis zum Knie berührte.

Hastig zog sich Severus zurück, als er den ziemlich öffentlichen Platz wahrnahm, den sie gegenwärtig einnahmen. Seine Reaktion schien Minervas Misstrauen zu bestätigen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Albus und Minerva saßen zwei Reihen weiter hinten, so hatte Minerva die perfekte Gelegenheit, das Paar das ganze Match durch zu beobachten. Albus fröhliches Auftreten schien ihren Ärger weiter voranzutreiben, als er ihr jedwede Unterstützung für ihre Situation verweigerte. Hooch und Sprout saßen an der Tribünenseite. Die drei Hexen tauschten wissende Blicke aus, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder dem Spiel zuwandte.

Hermine dreht sich nach links und umarmte kurz Remus, bevor sie sich mit einem boshaften Grinsen wieder zu Severus umdrehte. „Willst du nicht Remus zum Sieg von Gryffindor gratulieren, Severus?"

Einfach nur zu sagen, dass er wütend wäre, wäre eine krasse Untertreibung gewesen. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Magische Wette versuchte, seine Zunge zu lösen, so dass er dem verdammten Werwolf gratulieren konnte. „Es ist nicht gerade so, als wäre er für den Sieg von Gryffindor direkt verantwortlich, Hermine. Er hat den verfluchten Schnatz ja nicht selbst gefangen."

Hermine lächelte. „Trotzdem."

Mit einem übertrieben dramatischen Seufzer sagte Severus: „Also gut. Meine Glückwünsche zum Gewinn deines Hauses," der Name verlies nur ungern und gekünstelt seine Lippen, „Remus." Er warf seinen Blick wieder Hermine zu, fand aber, dass er seit langem die Kraft verloren hatte, die junge Frau einzuschüchtern.

Remus hob bei dem deutlichen Gebrauch seines Vornamens fragend eine Augenbraue. „Danke, Severus. Es war ein knappes Spiel." Emotionen waren während des Matches zwischen den beiden ziemlich hoch gestiegen. Er war sich überaus bewusst über die Anziehung, die die zwei für einander zu haben schienen.

Harry drehte sich auf seinem Platz um, als er hörte, wie Severus Remus bei seinem Namen rief. „Hermine, kann ich einen Moment mit dir reden?" Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle würde bald beginnen, aber er musste vorher noch mit Hermine reden.

„Eigentlich, Harry," Hermine streifte Severus mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor sie fortfuhr, „kann ich mich jetzt nicht mit dir unterhalten. Ich muss mich noch zum Essen umziehen. Severus hat einen Tisch in dem neuen Restaurant in Hogsmeade für uns reserviert. Ich habe gerade noch genügend Zeit um mich umzuziehen, bevor wir gehen."

Und wenn er leben würde, bis er zweihundert Jahre alt wäre, dachte Severus, niemals mehr würde er zufriedener sein, während er zusah, wie sich Harrys Mund mehrmals vor Überraschung öffnete und schloss, ohne dass auch nur ein Geräusch herauskam. Früher an diesem Tag hatte er daran gedacht, Potter zu verfluchen, als der Trottel immer mit kaum verborgenem Verdruss zurückstarrte. Er hatte es nicht getan, wie auch immer, er wollte ja nicht Hermines oder Ginnys Zorn heraufbeschwören. Den dunklen Lord zu vernichten wäre ein Spaziergang im Park gewesen im Gegensatz dazu, was zwei wütende Hexen ihm antun könnten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass das Essen im Witchcraft sehr gut sein soll. Unterhaltet euch gut!" Ginny wandte sich mit einem Grinsen wieder an Harry. „Mach den Mund zu, Harry, du siehst aus wie ein Fisch!"

Severus bot Hermine seinen Arm an. „Darf ich dich zurück zum Schloss begleiten? Ginny, Remus, Potter." Der letzte Name war mit äußerster Verachtung gesagt worden, als er Hermine zur Treppe führte. Alles in allem entwickelte sich das zu einem guten Tag.

Die Ruhe auf der Tribüne wurde durch Hermines Lachen gebrochen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry und den anderen durch einen Zuruf über die Schulter, während sie mit Severus ging. Remus brach in ein leises Gekicher aus, als er den Blick auf Harrys Gesicht beobachtete.

„Sie gehen zum Essen aus? Und warum waren sie sich so nah? Was geht da sonst noch vor sich? Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt, Ginny?" Harry stand komplett neben sich.

„Was gibt es da zu erzählen? Hermine trifft sich mit dem Professor. Sie ist deine Freundin, Harry, und wenn du weißt, was gut für sie ist, dann freust du dich mit ihr." Ginny hielt ihm mit einem festen Blick stand und forderte ihn so heraus, mit ihr zu diskutieren. „Ich bin am Verhungern. Lasst uns in die Große Halle gehen. Warum hast du mich noch nie ins Witchcraft ausgeführt? Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten, Harry." Ginny griff sich Harrys Arm und schleppte ihn zur Treppe.

Als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen, konnte man Harrys Stimme hören. „Was geht hier vor, Gin?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Obwohl, ich kann mich erinnern, dass Hermine erzählte, dass er gut geküsst hat."

Harry erbleichte bei dem Gedanken an seine Freundin und Snape. „Du machst nur einen Scherz, oder? Hermine knutscht…SNAPE?" Harry blieb abrupt stehen und umklammerte seinen Magen, während seine Stimme jammerte, „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht. Snape?"

„Nun, da ist es ja ganz praktisch, dass du mit einer Medihexe ausgehst, oder? Etwas Antiübel-Trank dürfte dich wieder herstellen."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Es ist schon fast zehn. Sie sollten schon längst zurück sein."

„Sie ist ein großes Mädchen. Ich wäre nicht besorgt. Du kannst morgen früh mit ihr reden, Harry." Ginny hatte die Übersicht verloren, wie oft in den letzten paar Stunden Harry eine Bemerkung über Hermine gemacht hatte.

„Sie ist bis jetzt nicht in ihr Zimmer zurückgekommen. Den Zauber, den ich auf ihre Tür gelegt habe, ist immer noch intakt. Wo ist sie?" Harry hatte nach dem Abendessen einen Ankündigungszauber auf Hermines Tür gelegt. Wenn die Tür geöffnet würde, würde eine klingelnde Glocke den ausführenden Zauberer alarmieren, so dass es immer auffallen würde, wenn jemand kam oder ging. Es war ein beliebter Zauber bei Eltern mit Teenagern, denn wenn er über dem Haus platziert wurde, einschließlich aller Türen und Fenster, entmutigte es diese sich einfach davon zu schleichen.

„Vielleicht plant sie gar nicht, heute Abend in ihr Zimmer zurück zu kommen", deutete Ginny an.

Harry sah Ginny ungläubig an. Er erschauderte sichtlich, als er mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: „Du meinst, Hermine und Snape? Sie…nein…ich kann das nicht glauben. Das ist nicht komisch, Ginny!"

„Ich mache keinen Spaß, Harry. Ich denke, du solltest verstehen, dass die beiden nunmal zusammen sind. Wirklich, ich glaube, dass sie gut zueinander passen."

„Du weißt, wie er ist. Er war furchtbar zu uns während der ganzen Schulzeit! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie Interesse an diesem schmierigen Blödmann hat!" Harry wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als er den Blick in Ginnys Gesicht sah.

Ginnys Augen wurden stahlhart, ihr Tonfall streng. „Hör mir zu, Harry Potter. Hermine ist unsere Freundin. Und wie kannst du es wagen, so von dem Professor zu sprechen? Darf ich dich an die finale Schlacht erinnern? Wenn es dir nicht wichtig ist, ob Hermine noch jemals ein Wort mit dir wechselt, dann mach weiter so und klage sie an, ohne an ihre Gefühle zu denken. Aber wenn du hoffst dass sie jemals wieder mit dir redet, lege ich dir nahe es sein zu lassen. Und zu deiner Information, Hermine möchte den Professor zu der Party nächste Woche im Fuchsbau einladen."

Harry saß ruhig und geschockt da. Hermine wollte Snape zum Fuchsbau einladen? Hermines Geburtstag war am Freitag und Arthurs am Samstag. Jedes Jahr gab Molly eine gemeinsame Party für ihre Familie und Freunde. Die Party war für Hermine nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern noch wichtiger geworden. Und nun lud sie Snape dazu ein. „Du denkst, dass er ihr so viel bedeutet?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihn mag. Denk darüber nach, Harry. Sie sind sich ganz schön ähnlich. Nun, ich habe dich eine Woche nicht gesehen, willst du wirklich nur hier sitzen und die ganze Nacht reden?"

Harry versprach sich selbst, dass er am Morgen mit Hermine reden wollte. Nur eine freundschaftliche Unterhaltung um ihr klar zu machen, dass er für sie da war, falls sie ihn brauchte. Er gab jeden Versuch eines weiteren, vernünftigen Gedankens auf, als Ginny damit fortfuhr, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Das Essen war gut abgelaufen. Das Witchcraft war ebenso elegant wie bescheiden. Ginny hatte recht gehabt. Das Essen war exzellent gewesen. Severus hatte einen trockenen Rotwein gewählt, der das Essen zu komplettieren und die beiden zu entspannen schien. Sie tauschten Geschichten über ihren Tag aus - ihren an der Universität und seinen über den Unterricht in einer weiteren Klasse von Dummköpfen. Als das Essen fortschritt, dehnte sich ihre Unterhaltung auf ihre Interessen in Musik und Bücher aus. Die Welt um sie schien zu verschwinden, während sie diskutierten und über verschiedene Autoren, Dramatiker und Darsteller debattierten.

„Darf ich die Spezialität des Hauses für das Dessert vorschlagen?" Der Ober war leise an Severus Ellbogen erschienen.

„Hermine?"

„Alles war herrlich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch einen Bissen essen kann." Hermine war sehr froh darüber, dass der Abend so gut gelaufen war. Ihre anfängliche Nervosität war irgendwann während des Hauptganges verschwunden und ließ sie so entspannt zurück, dass sie die Gesellschaft des Mannes, mit dem sie hier war, richtig genießen konnte.

„Was ist die Spezialität des Hauses?"

„Eine spezielle Süßware, die vom Chef eigens für das Witchcraft kreiert wurde. Es heißt Schokoladentod." Der Ton des Obers ließ keine Zeit für die Entscheidung. Es war eine einmalige Gaumenfreude im Leben und sollte doch auf keinen Fall verpasst werden.

Severus erinnerte sich aus Hermines Schulzeit, dass Schokolade zu ihren Lieblingsleckereien gehörte. „Ich glaube, die Lady und ich werden uns ein Dessert teilen."

„Sehr gut, Sir." Mit einer Verbeugung war er verschwunden.

„Severus."

„Ich glaubte mich zu erinnern, dass du Schokolade magst."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich liebe Schokolade, aber ich komme auch ohne die Kalorien aus. Ich bekomme während des Schuljahres nicht so viel Bewegung wie im Sommer, wenn ich Tanzen unterrichte."

Severus Stimme sank herab und sandte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken. „Sei nicht lächerlich. Die augenblickliche Mode der stockdürren Hexen ist absurd. Ich bevorzuge eine Frau mit einer wohl geformten Figur mehr, als die Art der jungen Mädchen wie sie heutzutage herum laufen."

Hermine errötete bei dem angedeuteten Kompliment. „Es ist schwierig, von dir als ein Mann zu denken, der tatsächlich den Frauen nachsieht."

Severus lachte leise. „Am Ende aller Tage, das ist alles, was ich bin, Hermine. Ein Mann. Ich habe dich vorher gewarnt, mit mir gesehen zu werden. Ich fürchte, nun ist es zu spät." Er deutete auf die anderen Besucher in dem Restaurant. Einige Leute hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht, als sie herein gekommen waren. Es geschah nicht jeden Tag, dass man zwei Helden aus dem finalen Kampf so nah zu Gesicht bekam. Es war ein seltenes Ereignis, den gefürchteten Tränkemeister von Hogwarts in Gesellschaft von… nun, eigentlich von irgend jemandem zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr gemeinsames Essen am nächsten Tag im Tagespropheten stehen. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir morgen das Tagesgespräch sind. Ich habe ebenso keinen Zweifel darüber, dass Mister Potter jetzt gerade ungeduldig auf dich wartet und sich das Schlimmste ausmalt."

Hermine lachte warmherzig. „Er sollte es besser wissen. Außerdem würde ihn Ginny bis in die nächste Woche und zurück hexen, sollte er etwas versuchen. Sie akzeptiert dich, weißt du."

Severus schwarzer Blick war durchdringend. „Und was denkst du?"

Hermine bekam nicht mehr die Möglichkeit zu antworten. Der Ober war genauso plötzlich wie zuvor schon erschienen. Mit einem Tusch platzierte er das Dessert auf den Tisch. Das sündhaft reichhaltige Dessert schien über dem durchsichtigen Teller, auf dem es lag, zu schweben. Schokoladentod war ein Stück eines schweren, ohne Mehl zubereiteten Schokoladenkuchens mit dicker Glasur, umhüllt von dunkler Schokoladencreme. Die Oberseite war mit weißer Schokolade verziert, die ein Spinnennetz darstellte. Die Ränder des Kuchens waren abschließend mit Raspeln aus dunkler Schokolade bestreut worden.

Severus lachte dunkel, als er sah, wie sich Hermines Augen weiteten. „Fang schon an. Nimm den ersten Biss." Einen Moment später war es Severus, der Hermine atemlos beobachtete, wie sie das Stückchen Kuchen aß. ‚Siehst du das?' fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf mit eingeschüchtertem Flüstern. ‚Circe, es sieht aus als hätte sie Sex mit der Gabel." Severus rutschte in seinem Sitz herum, als er die übermütige Aufführung vor sich betrachtete.

Hermine hatte ein kleines Stück vom Kuchen genommen. Die Gabel rutschte langsam von ihren Lippen als sie ihre flatternden Augen schloss. Ihre Zunge stürzte sich auf eine einzelne Krume, um ihre Unterlippe langsam während des Vorganges zu liebkosen. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich der Hexe, als sie den Geschmack auskostete.

Severus fühlte seine Entschlossenheit davonfahren, als sein Körper auf den wohl erotischsten Anblick, den er jemals gesehen hatte, antwortete. Mit heiserer Stimme fragte er: „Ich darf wohl annehmen, dass du das Dessert genießt?"

Hermines Augen öffneten sich langsam. Sie hatte die feine Veränderung in seiner Stimme bemerkt. Während sie immer schon gedacht hatte, dass sein reicher Bariton sexy wäre, brachte sie diese heisere, gedehnte Sprache dazu, dass ihre Nerven kribbelten. „Gehen wir zum Schloss zurück, Severus."

Die Rechung war beglichen und die zwei verließen das Restaurant. Severus zog Hermine in eine Nische, versessen darauf sie zu küssen. Der Geschmack von Hermine und Schokolade überfielen seine Sinne. Seine Erregung verstärkte sich noch, als er die Frau in seinen Armen spürte. Der Kuss war rau und brennend. Hermine konnte seine Erregung, die an sie gepresst war fühlen, und ihr Körper formte sich seinem an.

Severus warf seinen Umhang um sie beide, seine Stimme knurrte: „Halte dich an mir fest. Ich appariere uns bis zu den vorderen Toren." Er brauchte alles von seinem beachtlichen Willen, um sich auf den Ablauf des Apparierens zu konzentrieren und nicht daran zu denken, wie sich die sexy Frau an seine Seite anschmiegte.

Festhalten? Sie hatte keinerlei Absichten, diesen aufregenden Mann jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass er manchmal hart und schwierig sein konnte. Er hatte definitiv einen eigensinnigen Charakterzug, der ihn meilenweit durchzog. Aber sie hatte noch nie mit jemandem solch eine Verbindung gefühlt wie mit Severus. Seine Intelligenz faszinierte sie und forderte sie heraus. Sein Witz, beißend und trocken, belustigte sie. Die letzten zwei Jahre, seit der finalen Schlacht, hatten seinen Groll etwas gemildert. Sie war keiner dieser blauäugigen Teenager, die Illusionen über Himmelsschlösser und Happy Ends hatte. Sie war genauso dickköpfig und eigensinnig wie er. Aber das Feuer, das er in ihrem Blut verursachte, war nichts, was sie jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Als Teenager war sie besorgt darüber gewesen, dass sie nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen war. Sie war der ewige Bücherwurm. Ihr Interesse an Jungs schien eher gelegentlich zu sein. Victor hatte sie zum Weihnachtsball begleitet und dann hatten sie eine Brieffreundschaft über eine lange Distanz geführt. Ron war seit ihrem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts in sie verknallt, aber sie entschieden schnell, dass sie besser als Freunde als wie ein Paar zusammenpassten. Ihre Jungfräulichkeit hatte sie an einen Nachbarn im Sommer zwischen ihrem sechsten und siebten Jahr verloren. Sex war etwas, dass sie verwirrte, besonders nachdem die anderen Mädchen von ihren Erfahrungen erzählten. Das Zwischenspiel ließ sie mit Wünschen und unruhig zurück. Sie hatte ein paar Verabredungen an der Universität gehabt. Einige weitere sexuelle Episoden ließen sie über den Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichten, die sie gehört hatte, nachdenken. Erst als sie Severus das erste Mal an diesem einen Abend geküsst hatte, verstand sie, worüber all diese Gespräche sich drehten. Sie hatte immer über die Phrase ‚nass vor Verlangen' gelacht. Aber das allererste Mal, traf es auch auf sie zu. Ihre Sehnsucht nach diesem finsteren Zauberer ängstigte sie genauso wie es sie gleichzeitig verzauberte.

Mit einem Knall disapparierten sie von der Tür und erschienen wieder vor den vorderen Toren von Hogwarts. Severus Arme umschlossen sie noch fester, als er sie mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft küsste, seine Zunge stieß schwer in ihren Mund. Seine Hände auf ihren Pobacken zogen sie eng an seinen Körper. Sie konnte seine Erektion fühlen, hart und heftig durch die Schichten der Kleidung, ihr Bein schlang sich um seines, als sie sich an ihn drückte.

Als seine Hand ihren Hintern liebkoste, stöhnte sie seinen Namen in seinen Mund und seine Erektion wurde noch härter. Er war bereit, sie hier und jetzt am Tor zu nehmen, sollten sie nicht aufhörten. Er hatte eine Idee, gegen die sie vielleicht keinen Einspruch erheben würde, wenn er es vorschlug.

„Hermine, meine Räume", sagte er, als sie sich trennten. Schnell gingen sie durch einen Seiteneingang des Schlosses, der zu Severus' Räumen führte. Einmal drinnen, drehte er sich um, um die Tür zu versiegeln und zu schützen. Obendrein legte er noch einen Stillezauber darauf. Alle Gedanken über Zurückhaltung flogen aus dem Fenster, als er Hermines Arme um seine Taille spürte.

„Weißt du, was du mir antust? Wie reizvoll du bist?" Er küsste ihren Nacken entlang, seine Hände waren in ihrem Haar vergraben. Ihre Atmung stockte immer wieder, als er sanft in ihren Nacken biss, bevor er die erhitzte Haut mit seiner Zunge beruhigte.

„Severus." Hermine schien die Kraft zu sprechen verloren zu haben, als seine Hand ihre Brust liebkoste und sein Daumen durch den samtigen Stoff ihres Umhanges über ihre Brustwarze schnellte Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken und seitlich seines Körpers entlang gleiten. Eine Hand glitt nach vorn, um die Haken an seinem Umhang zu lösen. Er fiel mit einem weichen Plumps zu Boden, während sie damit begann, die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks zu öffnen.

Severus vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar und inhalierte den leichten, blumigen Duft ihres Shampoos. Rosen, dachte er. Er schluckte rau. „Hermine, bist du…? Hast du schon…?"

„Hmmm?" Ihre Augen schienen genauso schwarz zu sein wie seine. Ihre Pupillen waren erweitert und ihre Augen glänzten vor Leidenschaft.

Severus Kopf schoss hoch, als er Albus Stimme hörte, die ihn durch das Flohnetzwerk rief. „Verschwinde, Albus, bevor ich gezwungen bin, einen Unverzeihlichen auf dich zu werfen!" Er würde den Schulleiter freudig verfluchen, wenn das bedeutete, dass er dafür mit Hermine alleine sein konnte.

„Severus, Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid, euch zu unterbrechen. Wenn es nicht von höchster Wichtigkeit wäre, hätte ich euch niemals gestört."

„Ich warne dich, Albus, verschwinde!", knurrte er.

Albus Stimme war ruhig. „Severus, Mister Ackart wurde vor kurzem in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Er hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Er hat Tollkirsche zu dem Trank des lebenden Toten hinzugefügt, bevor er ihn getrunken hat. Poppy hat es geschafft, ihn zu retten, aber er möchte mit niemandem reden. Du bist das Oberhaupt seines Hauses!" Die Worte hingen in der Stille des Raumes.

Severus atmete zitternd ein. Er hatte den Jungen hin und wieder während des letzten Jahres beobachtet. Der Junge war ruhig und in sich gekehrt, und er machte sich nicht leicht Freunde. Er identifizierte sich mit dem Kind mehr, als er überhaupt darüber nachdenken wollte. Er sah Hermine an. „Hermine, ich muss…"

Ihr Lächeln erfüllte sein Herz. „Geh, Severus. Er braucht dich. Ich bin hier, wenn du zurückkommst."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich komme so schnell es geht zurück." Er sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf seine Kleidung und war dabei, die endlosen Reihen von Knöpfen zu schließen, die Hermine gerade erst geöffnet hatte.

Sie lächelte warm. „So habe ich Zeit, einen Blick in deine Bibliothek zu werfen. Geh. Nimm dir all die Zeit, die du brauchst."

Er nickte und küsste sie schnell, staunend über ihr Mitgefühl. „Ich komme, Albus.", rief er. Severus nahm sich eine kleine Menge Flohpulver und trat in den Kamin. Mit klarer Stimme rief er: „Das Krankenhaus", und verschwand.

Hermine seufzte, als sie ihn beim Gehen beobachtete. Nachdem sie sich ein Buch über exotische Zutaten ausgewählt hatte, kuschelte sie sich in einen der großen Sessel vor dem Feuer um auf ihn zu warten. Sie kickte ihre Schuhe weg und zog die Füße unter sich, tief vergraben in die Polster.

Hier fand sie Severus fast drei Stunden später. Bei dem Versuch, vorsichtig einige Informationen von Ackart zu erhalten, war er gezwungen, auch dessen Zimmergenossen zu beruhigen. Kinnard war kurz nachdem sein Freund den Trank eingenommen hatte über ihn gestolpert. Er reagierte schnell, schlug Alarm und schickte einige andere um Hilfe zu holen, während er selbst bei Ackart blieb. Severus hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, den jungen Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht verantwortlich für die Taten seines Freundes war. Endlich hatte er den Jungen beruhigt und Ackart ermutigt, dass die Dinge besser werden würden. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, woher der Junge den Trank erhalten hatte. Severus blieb so lange, bis Poppy beiden Schülern einen starken, traumlosen Schlaftrank gegeben hatte. Albus hatte gesagt, er würde Kontakt zu beiden Elternpaaren aufnehmen und sie über die Situation in Kenntnis setzen. Sie würden sich später am Morgen mit dem Wissen unterhalten, dass der Junge in sicherer Obhut von Poppy während der Nacht gewesen war.

Severus war schrecklich abgekämpft, als er endlich in seine Räume zurückkehrte. Er war überrascht und erfreut, Hermine schlafend im Sessel vorzufinden. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie schon vor einiger Zeit in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt wäre, als es immer später wurde. Er stand einen Moment lang da und sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Hermine bewegte sich und murmelte im Schlaf. Seine Stimme war leise. „Shhh, schlaf." Mit einem müden Seufzen, deckte er sie sanft mit einer Decke zu und küsste sie auf den Kopf, bevor er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Er ließ das Licht aus einem anderen Zimmer hereinscheinen. Mit den Gedanken an Hermine schlief er ein.

tbc

Der **Billywig **ist ein in Australien heimisches Insekt. Er ist knapp anderthalb Zentimeter lang, und von einem strahlenden Saphirblau, fliegt jedoch so schnell, dass er von Muggeln selten und oft nicht einmal von Zauberern bemerkt wird, bis sie gestochen werden. Die Flügel des Billywig sitzen oben an seinem Kopf und rotieren so geschwind, dass er sich beim Fliegen dreht. Der Unterleib endet in einem langen, dünnen Stachel. Sein Stich löst zunächst Schwindelgefühle aus, denen Schwebezustände folgen. Seit Generationen versuchen junge, australische Hexen und Zauberer schon Billywigs zu fangen und zum Stechen zu reizen, um in den Genuss dieser Nebenwirkung zu kommen, zu viele Stiche können dazu führen, dass das Opfer tagelang unbeherrschbar durch die Luft schwebt, und bei einer schweren allergischen Reaktion kann es zu chronischem Schweben kommen.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry sucht Hermine… ****

* * *

Vielen Dank alle alle Reviewer. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schön das ist, von euch zu hören. Jedes einzelne verschönt meinen Tag. **

**Schnuffie**: Na, wie Remus reagiert, hast du ja gerade gelesen. Aber da kommt noch mal was nach… aber das weißt du schon, oder? Und ich würde auch so gerne mit Severus den Tango tanzen… +glasig guckt+

**Saxas13**: Du stresst mich gar nicht. Das schaffe ich ganz alleine. Aber momentan bekomme ich es ganz gut hin. So lange ich so viel Zuspruch von euch bekomme, geht das fast von alleine.

**Kira** **Gmork**: Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Und es ist wirklich so, dass mir das wirklich viel Auftrieb gibt. Ja, die Katze… ich fand den Spruch auch super, das konnte ich mir gleich gut vorstellen – gehetzter Blick, panische Bewegungen…

**Chromoxid**: Ach danke. Nur weiter so +g+ . Das Original ist natürlich auf jeden Fall empfehlenswert. Ich freue mich immer wie verrückt, wenn ein neues Kapitel da ist.

**Jessy2104**: Ja, Minerva ist wirklich eine Glucke. Das hört auch so schnell nicht auf!

**Auriane02**: Na, eine Woche Wartezeit ist doch in Ordnung, oder? Welche Stelle meintest du denn mit ‚Vielversprechend'?

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Tausend Dank für dein Angebot. Sollte ich mal an einer verflixten Stelle hängen, denke ich an dich. Du weißt ja, wie man da manchmal sitzt und grübelt +was will mir dieser Satz nur sagen…+ Ja, die eine Stelle – wirklich nett zu lesen, bin absolut deiner Meinung +g+

**Jeanuts**: Welcome back +g+. Ich finde die Nebenfiguren auch wichtig. Sonst wäre es ja doch arg einseitig. So lockert es sich oft auf, zwischen Tanzen und anderen Dingen…

**Majin** **Micha**: Schon dabei – und ich mag die beiden auch+g+

**not necessary**+geknuddelt vom Boden aufrappelt+ Ja! So muss dieser Tango sein. Ich glaube, das wird auch nicht mehr anders mit den beiden. +knuddel zurück+

**HexeLea**: Hi, schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Severus ist eben ein Grübler und hat nach Voldemorts Tod einen neuen Lebensabschnitt begonnen. Aber die Zweifel gehen eben nicht so schnell. Oh ja, ich würde den beiden auch zu gerne zusehen beim Tango tanzen…

**CitySweeper**: Eigentlich ist das ja kein schlechtes Zeichen – der Mann hat Durchhaltevermögen… und das kommt ja hoffentlich irgendwann Hermine zugute. +gg+

**Anyanka3**: Tja, der Mann denkt halt nicht immer nur an das Eine, sondern ist es gewohnt, an höhere Ziele zu glauben…+g, aber ich bewundere ihn auch für seine Disziplin… irgendwie haben sie es ja auch an diesem Abend nicht hingekriegt.

**

* * *

Was sonst noch kommt: Weitere Tanzstunden, Hermines Geburtstag, die Party im Fuchsbau und mehr… **

* * *

Hallo ihr Leser… vergesst das Knöpfchen nicht! Es wird so gerne gedrückt! 


	15. Welche Hexe ist welche?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Leider hat es doch ein bißchen länger gedauert, da ich gerade nicht so auf der Höhe bin. Aber ich bleibe dran+gg+

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

**Welche Hexe ist welche? (Which Witch is which?)**

Er wachte mit dem Gefühl eines warmen Körpers, der um ihn geschlungen war, auf. Der blumige Duft ihres Shampoos wehte ihm in die Nase, als sich die junge Frau neben ihm im Schlaf bewegte. Das Betttuch, die sie beide bedeckte, verrutschte mit der Bewegung der Hexe und legte eine Brustwarze bloß, die sich in der kalten Morgenluft verhärtete. Mit einem heftigen Seufzen versuchte er vorsichtig seine Gliedmaßen herauszuziehen, ohne die schlafende Gestalt zu stören.

„Mmm. Morgen. Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie schlaftrunken.

„Schlaf weiter. Ich komme gleich zurück."

„Wohin gehst du, Harry?" Ginny setzte sich auf und ließ das Betttuch bis zur Taille herunterfallen.

Der Blick auf ihren nackten Körper schürte das Begehren bei Harry an und schwächte seine Entschlossenheit. Er plante, Hermine zu finden und sie zu fragen, was denn da vor sich ging. „Sie ist die ganze Nacht nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer gekommen, Gin. Der Zauber ist immer noch intakt. Es ist sechs Uhr morgens. Wo kann sie nur sein?"

Ginny wusste intuitiv, wer ‚sie' war, über die Harry sprach – Hermine. „Willst du das wirklich wissen? Komm zurück ins Bett, Harry."

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie bei ihm ist, oder doch, Gin?" Harry erschauderte, als er an die beiden zusammen dachte. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass er und der Professor nicht miteinander zurechtkamen. Der Mann hatte ihn die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts schikaniert. Harry hatte gelernt, sich zu beherrschen und mit dem Tränkemeister zusammen zu arbeiten. Keiner von beiden war glücklich darüber, dass er mit dem anderen arbeiten musste, aber ohne ihre kombinierten Fähigkeiten wäre Voldemort niemals bezwungen worden. Sie hatten aus der Notwendigkeit heraus gelernt, einander zu tolerieren. Nun schien es so zu sein, dass er gezwungen war, die Anwesenheit des Mannes aus Loyalität zu seiner Freundin zu erdulden. „Was sieht sie nur in ihm? Weißt du, es wäre ein ganzes Stück einfacher, wenn es zwischen ihr und Ron in unserem letzten Jahr gefunkt hätte."

Ginny schnaubte sehr undamenhaft auf. „Harry, Hermine und Ron sind, warte mal, drei Mal miteinander ausgegangen? Ich bin überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Ich liebe Ron, aber er kann manchmal ein solcher Trottel sein! Mein Bruder ist viel glücklicher damit, das Feld abzugrasen. Ich schwöre, er hat jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn treffe, ein andere Hexe bei sich."

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seinen anderen besten Freund. Ron arbeitete als Trainer bei den Chudley Cannons. Sie trafen sich alle paar Wochen, wenn Ron mit seinem Team nach London kam. Es schien ein unendlicher Strom von Frauen hinter ihm her zu sein. Und Ron hatte anscheinend keine Lust, allzu schnell weg zu laufen. Jede Eroberung dauerte nur etwa einen Monat. Harry hatte die Übersicht über all ihre Namen verloren. Einige Eroberungen dauerten nicht einmal lange genug, dass Ron sie mitbrachte. „Ich sah ihn letzte Woche. Er unterbrach seinen Weg zum Mittagessen im Ministerium mit, ich weiß gar nicht, ich glaube ihr Name war Babette." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Was ist denn mit Tiffany passiert? Ich dachte, dass mein Bruder sie mochte. Ich weiß, dass sie mindestens zweimal im Fuchsbau war. Ich frage mich, ob er am Samstag wohl Babette mitbringt? Wie ich Ron kenne, wird es wahrscheinlich schon wieder eine Neue sein. Hermines UTZe waren punktgleich mit denen des Professors, Harry. Sie haben die höchsten in der Geschichte von Hogwarts erreicht. Laut Remus sitzen sie am Lehrertisch und diskutieren über Wirksamkeiten von diesem Trank und die Besonderheiten von jenem. Er ist vermutlich einer von wenigen, mit dem sie über ihre Studien reden kann. Abgesehen davon," sagte sie grinsend, „hat mir Hermine erzählt, dass er gut küssen kann."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine und Snape knutschend? Gott, ihm wurde schlecht! Was machten sie wohl sonst noch? Hatten sie… nein. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Die Vorstellung davon, dass die beiden sich küssten, war schlimm genug. Remus hatte ihm von Hermines Idee erzählt, den Wolfsbanntrank zu verändern. Er hatte eine undeutliche Erinnerung, dass sie Snape darüber zu Rate ziehen wollte. Für sie machte das den perfekten Sinn, mit Snape über ihre Idee zu reden. Immerhin war es Snape, der den Trank für Remus herstellte. Harry hatte nur noch nicht begriffen, was sonst noch zwischen den beiden passiert war. „Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen, was die beiden machen, Gin. Snape?" Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Glaubst du, dass sie Remus helfen können?"

„Wenn irgend jemand etwas findet, um ihm zu helfen, dann sind es die zwei. Sie passen wirklich gut zusammen. Hermine ist glücklich, Harry. Egal, was du von Professor Snape hältst, sie ist deine Freundin. Sei doch wenigstens für sie glücklich!" Ginny beobachtete Harry eine Zeitlang genau. Sein jungenhaftes Lächeln verfehlte es nie, ihr Herz zu erwärmen. Spielend befreite sie sich von der Decke. Sich ihres Anblickes wohl bewusst, stand sie neben dem Bett und streckte ihre Arme über den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich brauche vor dem Frühstück und meiner Schicht noch eine Dusche."

Harry grinste, als er sie nackt ins Badezimmer tänzeln sah. Er überlegte, dass es nicht schaden würde, wenn er noch eine halbe Stunde länger warten müsste, um Hermine zu finden. Es war immer noch früh. Wie Ginny schon sagte, sie war ein großes Mädchen und höchstwahrscheinlich ging es ihr gut. Er entschied, dass es unter anderem eine gute Idee zu sein schien, eine Dusche zu nehmen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus verrutschte auf dem Sofa, eines seiner langen Beine hing halb von dem Polster herunter. Das geräuschvolle Klopfen an seiner Tür wurde durch die Stille des Morgens noch verstärkt. Hermine murmelte etwas Unverständliches, wachte aber nicht auf. Er entschied sich, dass er denjenigen, der an der Tür war, zuerst verhexen und dann erst Fragen stellen würde. Sein Schlaf war nicht gerade gemütlich gewesen und seine ersten Gedanken beim Aufwachen an diesem Morgen hatten Ackart gegolten. Er musste zurück zum Krankenflügel gehen und mit Poppy sprechen. Das Letzte, was Severus sehen wollte als er seine Tür öffnete, war ein sehr aufgeregter Harry Potter.

„Wo ist Hermine? Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht? Sie ist letzte Nacht nicht zurückgekommen!" Harry schritt nach vorn in den Eingangsbereich des Zimmers.

„Oh, kommen Sie doch herein, Potter. Wie nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mich besuchen." Severus Blick wurde noch finsterer. „Welchem Umstand verdanke ich denn diese große Ehre?"

Sein Sarkasmus hatte keinen Effekt auf den jungen Mann. „Wo ist Hermine?"

Severus verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust. „Was macht Sie so sicher, dass sie hier ist?"

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Snape! Sie war mit Ihnen gestern Abend beim Essen und kam nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht? Ich bin sicher, dass Sie ihr irgendeinen ihrer Tränke eingeflösst haben. Warum sonst würde sie sich mit Ihnen treffen wollen?"

Sein Ton war schneidend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon angezogen ist. Es wurde ziemlich… spät bei uns letzte Nacht. Würden Sie gerne hereinkommen und warten, während ich sie hole?"

Harry war im Begriff, dem Mann bei dem Gedanken an diese Situation die Hölle heiß zu machen, als ihm eine Stimme ins Wort fiel.

„Das ist absolut genug von euch beiden! Niemand hat mir irgendetwas eingeflösst, Harry. Ich bin hier, weil ich das möchte! Zufällig genieße ich Severus' Gesellschaft! Er gab mir keinen Trank und hat auch keinen Zauber auf mich gelegt!"

Harry sah ziemlich gescholten aus. Severus lächelte in sich hinein. ‚Der Tag heute könnte trotz allem gar nicht so schlecht werden, dachte er.

„Und du hör auf, so selbstgefällig auszusehen!" Severus verlor sein Grinsen, als ihn die wütende Hexe ansah. Hermine hatte genug gehört, um auf beide gleichermaßen ärgerlich zu sein. „Ist es zuviel verlangt, dass ihr für fünf Minuten miteinander auskommt? Ihr müsst ja nicht in eine dunkle Ecke gehen und wie verrückt miteinander knutschen! Aber bitte seit um Gottes Willen wenigstens höflich zueinander! Was zum Teufel ist überhaupt los mit euch beiden?" Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, war Hermine dabei eine lange Predigt zu beginnen.

Harry war geschockt darüber, dass sie mit Snape in solch einem Ton sprach. Aber noch mehr verblüffte es ihn, als er sah, dass Snape ein bisschen zerknirscht aussah.

Severus' Stimme war noch ziemlich schlaftrunken. „Hermine, ich war…"

Harry sprach gleichzeitig, „Hermine, ich war nur besorgt…"

Sie hob eine Hand, um weitere Äußerungen der beiden zu unterbinden. „Halt. Wenn ich nicht gleich in den nächsten paar Minuten eine Tasse Kaffee bekomme, ist es mir vollkommen egal was auch immer ihr zu sagen habt. Sie werden mich wegen Mordes an euch beiden nach Askaban bringen. Geh und setz dich." Sie sah Harry an und wandte sich dann Severus zu. „Warum flohst du nicht in die Küche und besorgst uns Kaffee und einige Muffins? Ich möchte von keinem von euch ein falsches Wort hören. Ich denke, ihr beide seid alt genug, um euch für fünf Minuten zu vertragen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Severus starrte auf ihren Rücken, als sie zur Toilette ging. Er sandte eine Bestellung für Kaffee und Muffins in die Küche, bevor er sich müde in einen Armsessel neben dem Kamin fallen ließ.

Harry betrachtete den mürrischen Mann. „Lassen Sie es wirklich zu, dass sie so mit Ihnen spricht?"

Severus seufzte. Er fühlte, wie sich Kopfschmerzen anbahnten. Was hatte ihn nur glauben lassen, dass der heutige Tag nicht so schlimm werden würde? „Offenbar tue ich das."

Harry sah ihn gespielt geschockt an. „Wir müssen aber nicht in der Ecke knutschen, bevor sie zurück ist, oder?"

Severus konnte das Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Potter, Sie sind nicht mein Typ."

Harry warf einen langen Blick auf den Mann vor ihm. Severus' Hemd war verknittert. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in seiner Kleidung geschlafen hatte. Er sah aus, als würde er eine Dusche und eine Rasur brauchen. Es war geradezu auffallend, dass er sich anstrengte höflich zu ihm zu sein, da ihn Hermine darum gebeten hatte. Würden die Wunder niemals aufhören? „Und Hermine ist Ihr Typ? Sie mögen sie wirklich, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angehen würde, aber ja, so ist es. Was? Überrascht, dass der schmierige Blödmann Gefühle für jemanden haben könnte? Sehen Sie nicht so geschockt drein. Ich weiß, wie mich die Schüler nennen, Potter." Severus drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken. Er benötigte einen Kopfschmerztrank. Im Moment hatte er nur nicht die Kraft, sich einen zu holen. Der Tränkemeister fixierte Harry mit einem seiner patentierten Blicke. „Hermine hat keinen sündigen Wollust Trank eingenommen, den ich zufällig herumliegen ließ. Gleichgültig was Sie von mir denken, auf dieses Level würde ich mich nicht erniedrigen."

Harry rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel herum. „Das ist es nicht." Okay, er korrigierte sich im Geist. Das war ein Teil davon. „Sie haben uns gehasst, als wir in der Schule waren. Was hat sich geändert?"

„Hermine." Er sagte nur ihren Namen. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war er davon überzeugt, dass es Hermine war, die ihn verändert hatte, die alles verändert hatte. Ihre Intelligenz, ihre Lust am Leben, ihre offensichtliche Missachtung seines Temperaments. „Ich gebe mich keiner Illusionen über mich selbst hin. Ich weiß, was ich bin. Ich bin ebenso sehr wie Sie in der Verlegenheit erklären zu können, warum Hermine entschieden hat, alle gegenteiligen Beweise zu ignorieren und auch zugestimmt hat, sich mit mir zu treffen. Und ich hasse Sie nicht, Potter." In Ordnung, vielleicht hatte er Potter gehasst oder tat es immer noch. Aber ihretwillen, Merlin sollte ihm dabei helfen, war er bereit es zu versuchen und ihn wenigstens zu tolerieren.

Harry blickte skeptisch drein. „Sie haben mich nicht gehasst? Sie haben wirklich eine komische Art, das zu zeigen, Snape."

Hermine stand in der Tür und beobachtete die beiden einen Moment lang. Beide waren ihr auf sehr unterschiedliche Art ungeheuer wichtig. Harry war der Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte. Und nachdem sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte, waren sie füreinander wie eine Familie geworden. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie nicht alleine im Leben war, solange Harry für sie da war. Und Severus – Severus war mehr als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Jemand, mit dem sie ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher und Lernen teilen konnte, und er strotzte nur so vor Fachwissen. Als sie an den vorigen Abend dachte, errötete sie. Wenn Severus nicht hätte gehen müssen, würden sie wahrscheinlich immer noch im Bett liegen. Severus war gestern Abend von Albus in den Krankenflügel gerufen worden. Wie hieß der Schüler noch? Ackart?

„Schön, dass ihr so gut miteinander auskommt!" Hermine setzte sich gegenüber Severus in einen Sessel. „Was ist mit Mister Ackart passiert? Geht es ihm gut?"

Severus strich sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Er wird weiterleben. Sein Zimmergenosse hat ihn rechtzeitig gefunden. Der Kerl musste genauso wie Ackart wachgerüttelt werden."

Harry betrachtete ruhig die Konversation zwischen den beiden. Er war morgens noch bei Ginny gewesen, als Madam Pomfrey die Zusammenhänge, warum die beiden jungen Männer im Krankenflügel waren, erklärt hatte.

Hermines erkundigte sich mit sanfter Stimme: „Warum hat er es getan?"

„Er hat es getan, wie du so schlicht sagst, weil ihm eine Prüfung misslungen war. Er hatte Angst vor dem Zorn seines Vaters und betrachtete es als einen großen, persönlichen Makel." Severus seufzte. „Ich beobachte ihn jetzt schon einige Zeit. Er war immer so ruhig, so allein. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt richtige Freunde hatte."

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld, Severus. Du konntest nicht ahnen, was er vorhatte!"

Severus stand abrupt auf. Aufgebracht ging er im Zimmer umher. „Wie konnte ich es nicht wissen? Himmelherrgott, ich bin das verdammte Oberhaupt seines Hauses! Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich habe nur nicht gedacht, dass er so weit gehen könnte!" Er lachte bitter. „Er hat ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit mir, als ich in diesem Alter war. Besessen. Getrieben."

„Ja, aber du hast niemals versucht, dir das Leben zu nehmen." Hermine war klar, dass Severus noch viel aufgewühlter war, als er es zeigte.

„Nein!" wütete er. „Ich habe noch was viel feigeres getan! Ich habe stattdessen das Dunkle Mal genommen!"

Harry wurde klar, dass sie vergessen hatten, dass er anwesend war. Er war verlegen, dass er Zeuge einer solch persönlichen, emotionalen Unterredung zwischen den beiden geworden war. Sie beim Küssen zu erwischen, wäre wohl weniger peinlich gewesen, dachte er. Aber eines war klar. Hermine schien sich wirklich um den Blödmann zu sorgen. Harry räusperte sich.

Severus drehte sich von der Stelle neben seinem Schreibtisch um, an der er stand. Der Mangel an Schlaf und die Besorgnis wegen des Jungen, Hermines Anwesenheit nicht zu vergessen, hatten seinen Verstand verwirrt. Potter. Er hatte vergessen, dass er im Zimmer war. „Potter." Er schleuderte den Namen mit der ganzen Wut, die er hatte heraus, als wenn allein die Macht seiner Stimme den Namen in die Verwünschung umwandeln konnte, von der er normalerweise dachte, dass sie das wäre.

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um. „Mir geht es gut, Harry. Danke für deine Besorgnis. Aber ich bin wirklich in Ordnung. Wieso gehst du nicht zum Frühstück? Ich sage dir später alles." Hermine beobachtete Severus aus dem Augenwinkel. Sein ganzes Selbst strahlte Wut aus. Es war egal, dass das Frühstück schon vorüber war, sie musste Harry aus dem Zimmer bekommen, damit sie mit Severus reden konnte.

Harry sah angeschlagen aus. „Ich, ähm, ich weiß, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Ich war heute Morgen bei Ginny, als Madam Pomfrey mit ihr gesprochen hat."

Hermine nahm Harry am Arm. Sie zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmend Richtung Tür. „Dann verstehst du das ja. Ich muss mit Severus reden, bevor er zurück zum Krankenflügel geht. Ich sehe dich später."

Bevor er richtig wusste, was geschah, wurde er auch schon aus der Tür geschoben. Besagte Tür schloss sich fest hinter ihm und ließ ihn allein im Gang stehen. Ein leises Wusch war zu hören, als die ganze Tür verschwand und ein Wandteppich, der natürlich, was auch sonst, eine Schlange darstellte, erschien. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine und Snape. Seine beste Freundin und der Mann, den er am Meisten hasste. Irgendwo, da war er sich sicher, lachte das Schicksal auf seine Kosten, auch wenn Ginny sofort die Tatsache aufführen würde, dass die Welt sich nicht um Harry Potter drehte. Auch wenn er manchmal den Eindruck hatte. Ginny. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, als er zum Krankenflügel und zu Ginny stürmte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine bemerkte die Veränderung an Severus sofort, als sie zurück ins Zimmer kam. Er musste einen Reinigungszauber auf seine Kleidung und sein Haar gesprochen haben. Und einen Enthaarungszauber, vermutete sie. Er sah frisch rasiert aus. Er trug wieder seinen Gehrock, zugeknöpft bis oben gegen die Welt da draußen. Der Zaubertränkemeister war wieder fest an seinem Platz und sperrte jeden aus, sie selbst eingeschlossen.

Severus deutete auf das silberne Tablett, das sich auf dem Tisch zwischen den Sesseln am Kamin befand. „Ich habe dir eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt. Nimm dir selbst ein Muffin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir keine Gesellschaft leisten kann, aber ich muss zurück zum Krankenflügel."

„Severus." Ihre Stimme klang sanft. Sie konnte die Qual in seinen Augen sehen. „Bitte schließe mich nicht aus. Rede mit mir. Sag mir, was du fühlst und lass mich dir helfen."

Etwas an ihrem bittenden Ton schlug ein Saite tief in ihm an. Er war es gewohnt, mit seinem Leben allein zurecht zu kommen und mit niemandem außer sich selbst, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Jemanden zu haben der sich um ihn sorgte, jemand anderen als Albus, war vollkommen neu für ihn. Er musste sie sich vom Leibe halten, damit er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und über die Vorkommnisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nachdenken konnte. Auch war ihm eingefallen, dass wenn er nicht letzte Nacht in den Krankenflügel gerufen worden wäre, er höchstwahrscheinlich jetzt noch mit Hermine im Bett liegen würde und sich den körperlichen Freuden hingeben würde, wenn es gestern Abend anders gelaufen wäre. Seine Stimme war rau vor Gefühl. „Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, jemand anderen… hier zu haben."

‚Du Trottel' schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Für jemanden, der so redegewandt ist, hast du das ganz schön vermasselt! Warum stößt du sie fort? Hast du jemand anderes, der in den Startlöchern steht?' Er stellte sich bildlich die Präsenz von etwas vor, das ihn aus einem anderen Zimmer heraus anbrüllte. Er war entschlossen, die Tür laut zuzuwerfen. Schlösser und Ketten erschienen quer über der Tür. Vielleicht würde er so eine vorläufige Ruhepause von dem Krach in seinem Kopf haben, dachte er.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Ich lasse mich nicht so leicht abschrecken, Severus. Es ist in Ordnung, aufgebracht zu sein. Ich bin sicher, dass unter diesem ganzen Schwarz ein Mensch steckt, der versucht auszubrechen."

Ein Geräusch, irgendwo zwischen einem Schnauben und einem Kichern entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. Severus' Arme umfassten automatisch die junge Frau. „Ich vermute, dass du mich lieber in Lavendelfarben oder Hellblau sehen würdest?" Eine gebogene Braue unterstrich seine Frage.

Hermine lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich in etwas anderem als Schwarz erkennen würde! Es passt zu dir."

Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um die Hexe. „Hermine, ich muss wirklich zurück zum Krankenflügel. Albus trifft heute Morgen die Eltern der Jungen. Ich sollte auch anwesend sein, wenn sie eintreffen."

Hermine nickte. „Du gehst und tust, was du tun musst. Ich muss ohnehin Ginny und Harry treffen. Ich bin sicher sie wollen auch mit mir reden. Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar Ideen zu recherchieren, bevor wir mit den Experimenten wieder anfangen. Wieso treffe ich dich nicht später im Labor wieder? Ich kann schon anfangen und du kannst dich mir wann immer du soweit bist, anschließen."

„Hermine…"

„Severus, hör auf. Du hast Verpflichtungen. Ich verstehe. Wirklich. Jetzt geh und mach was du zu erledigen hast. Ich sehe dich später."

Severus küsste sie hungrig und leidenschaftlich, und drückte so mit dem Kuss aus, was er anscheinend nicht in Worten sagen konnte. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und zogen sie an seine Brust. Er verspürte ein heftiges Verlangen, sie vor der Außenwelt einzuschließen. Er wollte sie mit niemandem teilen. Er wusste, dass die Idee töricht war. Sie hatte Freunde, die sie mochten. Es war egal, was er von Potter oder Weasley hielt. Er wusste, dass sie bis zum Tod für sie kämpfen würden, genauso wie sie es für die beiden tun würde. Potter wollte ihn an diesem Morgen verfluchen, weil er dachte, dass er irgendwie Hermine verletzt hätte.

Severus wollte sie für sich selbst. Er sah es als seine Schwäche an, dass er machtlos war, einfach aufzuhören. Sie gehörte ihm. Er wusste das jetzt, auch wenn es bei ihr nicht der Fall war. Schon einige Male in den letzten paar Wochen hatte er ihr sein Herz gegeben, ohne Gedanken daran, was die Folgen dieser Tat sein würden. Er war sich nicht genau darüber klar, wann es geschehen war. Der Gedanke an eine Zukunft mit ihr hatte sich in ihm nach dem Vorfall mit seinem Dunklen Mal in ihm festgesetzt. Er wusste, dass am vorigen Abend, als er seine Sehnsucht nach ihr nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, sie ihn gepackt hatte. Sie war für ihn so wichtig geworden wie die Luft, die er atmete. Und er war verpflichtet und fest entschlossen, sie zu der seinen zu machen.

Er wollte der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben sein, der einzige der ihre Leidenschaft erregen konnte. Sie hatte niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Frage am gestrigen Abend zu beantworten. Er ahnte, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war. Wenn er jemals herausfinden würde, wer sie vor ihm berührt hatte, würde er denjenigen verfluchen. Er würde sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und Details einfordern, aber er vermutete, dass er es nicht darauf beruhen lassen konnte, bis er es wusste. Severus wurde klar, dass er sie an einer unfairen Doppelmoral maß. Er selbst würde nie der gleichen Prüfung standhalten, die sie sich unterziehen sollte. Es war zum erstem Mal in seinem Leben ein Gefühl, dass über seiner sonst so großartigen Selbstkontrolle zu stehen schien.

Seine Vergangenheit war nichts, auf das er stolz war. Er würde ihr niemals das Wasser reichen können. Er hatte Taten im Namen des Lichts als auch der Dunkelheit begangen, die nie ans Tageslicht kommen sollten. Täglich musste er mit den Narben auf seiner Seele leben. Das war seine Buße für die Fehler, die er im Namen des Dunklen Lords getätigt hatte, bevor Albus ihm geholfen hatte sich dem Licht zuzuwenden. Er hatte zu viele Jahre im Schatten gelebt. Zu viele Jahre als dass diese Schatten auf Hermine fallen durften.

Hatte er eigentlich das Recht, Hermine seinen Launen und seinem Temperament auszusetzen? Sie hatte einen starken Willen. Und den flüchtigen Eindruck, den er von ihrem Zorn gewonnen hatte, ließ ihn annehmen, dass sie es vermutlich mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Er lachte in sich hinein. Er hatte keine Macht mehr über sie. Er konnte sie nicht länger einschüchtern. Sie konnte es mit den Besten im Schreien und Fluchen aufnehmen, was er so gesehen hatte. Und sie schien latente Slytherin Neigungen zu haben, wenn ihr Verhalten heute Morgen Potter gegenüber ein Anhaltspunkt gewesen war.

Sie hatte behauptet, ihn zu mögen, aber wie sehr mochte sie ihn wirklich? Würde es sie abschrecken, wenn sie das wahre Ausmaß seiner Gefühle kennen würde? Würden sie ihre Freunde davon überzeugen, ihn zu verlassen und jemand… passenderen zu finden?

Ihr Bedürfnis nach Luft beendete ihre Verbindung. Severus sah ihr tief in die Augen. Schlussendlich, zufrieden mit dem, was er dort sah, neigte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie behutsam. Er ging ohne ein Wort zum Krankenflügel und zu den Aufgaben, die von ihm als Hauslehrer von Slytherin verlangt wurden.

Hermine schlang die Arme um sich selbst, Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Unterarmen. Sein Kuss war überwältigend gewesen. Er war jenseits von Leidenschaft gewesen, obwohl er es geschafft hatte, sie trotzdem währenddessen zu erregen. Es war ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung, von Bedürftigkeit gewesen. Sie wusste, dass er sie begehrte, aber das war mehr gewesen. Er war ein großartiger Mann. Ein mächtiger Zauberer. Abwechselnd konnte er schwierig und halsstarrig sein, leidenschaftlich und erotisch. Er war ein einziger Widerspruch. Für jedes Plus gab es ein Minus. Sie war dabei, die Fahrt ihres Lebens zu machen, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zu verstehen. Sie war sicher, dass es ihre Freunde nicht verstehen würden, na ja, bei Ginny schien es so, aber Harry und Ron waren eine andere Geschichte. Ron. Sie hatte vergessen, den Fuchsbau und die nächste Woche Severus gegenüber zu erwähnen.

‚Nun, hier rum zu stehen wird dich nirgendwo hin bringen,' dachte sie. Der erste Halt war in der Bibliothek, bevor sie ihre Freunde finden wollte. Harry hatte von Madam Pomfrey gesprochen. Das würde heißen, dass Ginny noch Dienst im Krankenflügel hatte. Es war besser, noch ein bisschen zu warten, bevor sie sich dorthin wagte. Sie wollte das Labor noch prüfen, ehe sie hinausging um sicherzustellen, dass Severus seit letzter Woche die Schutzzauber nicht verändert hatte. Sie waren zwar so ausgelegt, dass sie von ihnen erkannt wurde, aber Severus hatte sie ja seitdem eventuell verändert. Sie wollte das Zimmer nicht verlassen, wenn sie nicht wieder herein konnte.

Hermine ging durch die Tür, die Severus private Räume mit seinem Labor verband. Die Zauber, die er letzte Woche errichtet hatte, waren nicht verändert worden, sonst hätte sie das Zimmer nicht betreten können. Das bedeutete, das es ihr frei stand, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es ihr gefiel und die Schutzzauber würden sie immer noch erkennen. Hermine summte vor sich hin, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte und ungehinderten Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung hatte. Severus als Freund zu haben, hatte seine Vorteile! Sie brach in Gelächter aus. Freund. Er würde sie umbringen, falls sie ihn je so nennen würde. Das Wort erinnerte sie an Muggel Tanzbälle. An pickelige Teenager, die auf dem Autorücksitz saßen und knutschten. Es wäre schwer, diese Bilder Severus zu beschreiben. Sie musste einen Weg finden, ihn mal als ihren Freund zu bezeichnen. ‚Nur um seine Reaktion zu sehen,' dachte sie, ein böses Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ihr Schritt war leichter, als sie die Kerkertreppe heraufkletterte um sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek zu machen.

Ü/N: Dieser letzte Absatz bezieht sich auf die englische Bezeichnung boyfriend, was bei uns nur allgemein als Freund bezeichnet wird. Hermine spielt da natürlich auf die erste Silbe ‚boy' an. Mal sehen, was Severus dazu meint +zwinker+

Tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry unterhält sich mit Hermine…**

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Es werden immer weniger, es wäre schön, wenn sich mal wieder einige Schwarzleser melden würden. Ich sehe, dass es nämlich immer mehr Leser werden+geb mal wieder Butterbier und ein Stück Schokoladentod aus+ zur Bestechung!

**Kira**: Oh ja, Ginny mag ich hier auch so gerne. Ich glaube auch, dass Harry eine Partnerin braucht, die weiß, was sie will, egal, wer das auch immer mal sein wird. Und hier wird auch nochmals deutlich, wie ernst er seine Verantwortung als Hauslehrer nimmt.

**Schnuffi**: Nein – Severus wird nicht platzen… +gg+ . Er hat sich noch im Griff und soo lange dauert es jetzt ja auch nicht mehr. Danke fürs Butterbier und den Kuchen!

**not** **necessary**+rappel mich wieder vom Boden hoch+ Ja. Die beiden werden einfach viel zu oft unterbrochen… sie tun mir auch schon beide leid…

**Chromoxid**: Klar richte ich Grüße aus, wenn ich Pearle wieder schreibe. Minerva kommt schon nochmal vor – wenn auch nicht in diesem Kapitel.

**Tinka2211**: Ich freue mich über dein Lob, auch wenn ich ja nur die Übersetzerin bin! Aber ich liebe das Pairing auch und das Tanzen zwischen den beiden ist ja auch ganz schön prickelnd. Ich werde dein Lob weiterleiten! Danke!

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Also bitte, kein Grund, sauer auf dich zu sein! Die Oneshots sind ja immer verfügbar +g! Tausend Dank auch für deine Reviews dort! Und psst – verrate nicht zuviel, Dana!

**HexeLea**: Hallo du! Immer wieder schön, von dir zu hören! Das tut so gut. Und du hast auch so Recht. Es ist schön, Ginnys Unterstützung zu bemerken.

**Anyanka3**: Ich hoffe, dass deine Klausur gut ausgegangen ist! Und ich freue mich so, von dir zu hören!

**Majin** **Micha**: Na, hat sich Harry deinen Wünschen entstprechend verhalten+gg+ Ich liebe es, Reaktionen auf die beiden zu lesen, sei es Harry oder auch Ron. Und der kommt ja noch.

**Jeanuts**: Dankeschön! Ich hoffe, dieses Kap hat dir genauso gut gefallen.

**Gerd**: Vielen Dank! Ich freue mich sehr über dein Lob und vor allem über deine Rückmeldung. Ich liebe diese Story auch sehr und freue mich, wenn ihr genauso denkt.

**CitySweeper**: Na ja, das ist halt in jeder Story anders. Ich mag auch einige Stories, in denen Harry schwul ist, aber ich mag es so auch. Kommt immer darauf an, wie es erklärt wird. Und was Hermine und Severus angeht – die beiden werden noch Zeit für sich bekommen! Versprochen…

**

* * *

Was sonst noch kommt: Severus kauft ein, Geburtstage werden gefeiert…**

* * *

Und jetzt: Nicht das Knöpfchen vergessen – **Bitte** - 


	16. Schlussakkord in Hogwarts

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

So, endlich geht es weiter, ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß an dem Kapitel!

**

* * *

Kapitel 16 **

**Schlussakkord in Hogwarts oder Sind wir jetzt soweit?**

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier finden würde. Warst du dort begraben oder hast du noch ein paar Minuten, ehe der schmie…" Ihr wütender Blick verhinderte, dass er den kindischen Spitznamen, den er gerade noch benutzen wollte, zu Ende sprach. Ginnys Worte drängten sich ihm wieder heftig auf. Hermine war glücklich. Er, für seinen Teil, wollte nicht für Ärger sorgen, und überhaupt wollte er momentan auch nicht das Ziel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sein.

Hermine hatte die Zeit vergessen. Unbeschränkten Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts' Bibliothek zu haben war wie ein Traum, der für sie wahr wurde. Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit sie sich hingesetzt hatte, nur um mal schnell einigen Fakten durchzusehen, bevor sie versuchen wollte, ihre Freunde zu finden. Hermines Seufzer sprach Bände. „Für was soll ich ein paar Minuten haben, Harry?"

„Äh, bevor du, äh, bevor deine schwierige Forschung dich vollkommen einnimmt. Ich wollte nur mal einen Moment mit dir reden." Ganz gute Rettung, dachte er. Vielleicht hat sie den Ausrutscher gar nicht bemerkt.

„Meine schwierige Forschung, hm? Mit meinem großartigen Laborpartner?" Hermine lachte. Es war ihr noch nie gelungen, lange mit Harry böse zu sein. „Schon gut. Was? Um was geht's?"

Harry lächelte seine Freundin an. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wären sie zurück in ihrem siebten Jahr, alles was sie dazu noch brauchten, war Ron, der hektisch um die Ecke kam, um das Bild zu vervollständigen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte hier hinten Stimmen gehört." Madam Pince kam auf sie zu.

Madam Irma Pince war zu einem familiären Notfall gerufen worden. Es hatte zwei Wochen gedauert, bevor sie ihre Dinge zuhause klären konnte und zurück zum Schloss gekommen war. Poppy und Minerva waren mehr als glücklich, dass sie ihnen gestern Abend ihr Ohr schenkte und sie sie in alle Vorkommnisse zwischen den Schülern und dem Kollegium während ihrer Abwesenheit einweihen konnten. Genauer gesagt, nicht zuletzt die ‚Vorkommnisse' zwischen einem mysteriösen Tränkemeister und einer früheren Schülerin. Und hier saß Hermine Granger zusammen mit Potter. Interessant.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob da zwischen den beiden etwas lief. Sie wusste, dass Potter mit dem Weasley Mädchen ging, aber bei manchen Männern wusste man ja nie! Und diese beiden hier schienen, soweit sie das sagen konnte, irgendetwas als peinlich zu empfinden. Warte nur, bis Minerva davon erfährt! „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Wir kommen zurecht. Danke, Madam Pince. Ich habe gerade etwas für ein Projekt, an dem ich arbeite, recherchiert." Hermine lächelte die Frau an. Sie hatte in ihrer Zeit als Schülerin viele Stunden, angestarrt von der Bibliothekarin, durchgehalten.

Die Bibliothek war während ihrer sieben Jahre hier ihr wahres Zuhause gewesen. Hermine hatte Ruhe und Trost zwischen den Bücherstapeln gefunden. Wissen und die Fähigkeit, ihren Verstand zu erweitern, genauso wie ihre Talente, hatten sich ebenso als guter Freund für sie erwiesen, als es Harry und Ron gewesen waren. Bücher ließen sie, anders als Menschen, niemals im Stich.

„Bitte, meine Liebe, nennen Sie mich Irma. Sie sind jetzt keine Schülerin mehr hier. Gibt es …etwas, womit ich Ihnen helfen kann?"

Was genau sieht sie in Snape, fragte sich Irma. Sie hatte sich schon selbst einmal ein paar flüchtige Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Es gab da Gerüchte über sein sexuelles Können, die von den Flittchen, die ihm in den Monaten nach der finalen Schlacht hinterher gejagt waren, geschürt worden waren. Obwohl sie vielleicht seine Grundbedürfnisse befriedigt hatten, war ihr keine so vorgekommen, als hätte sie mehr als zwei Gehirnzellen, die aneinander rieben. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass er ihnen so schnell überdrüssig geworden war.

Das Mädchen nach den Gerüchten über Snapes Fähigkeiten auszufragen, oder Fragen über die Größe und Proportionen seiner Ausstattung zu stellen, war nicht gerade der Gipfel des guten Geschmacks, entschied Irma. Madam Pinces Augen schienen in einem seltsamen Licht zu glänzen, als sie die beiden taxierte.

„Danke, aber wir kommen zurecht… Irma."

‚Okay, das war ungemütlich. Ich möchte wirklich lieber nicht wissen, um was es hier geht', dachte Hermine. Die Frau ärgerte sie noch genauso, als sie es schon getan hatte, als sie noch Schülerin hier gewesen war.

„Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin in der Hauptbibliothek." Die Bibliothekarin drehte sich um und verließ die Verbotene Abteilung. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten, als sie die Details in ihr Hirn einbrannte, ihre Überlegungen der letzten paar Minuten hin- und herformulierend. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Minerva zu finden.

Harry bewegte sich in seinem Stuhl, als er der Bibliothekarin zusah, wie sie fortging. „War sie immer schon so eigenartig?"

„Ja, das war sie. Wenn du vielleicht mehr als zehn Minuten während dein gesamten Zeit hier in der Bibliothek verbracht hättest, dann wäre dir das aufgefallen!"

„Ich war hier länger als zehn Minuten!" ‚Denn wie viel Zeit ich auch immer hier zugebracht habe, es war nur, weil du Ron und mich zum lernen hierher gezerrt hast!' Harry grinste sie liebevoll an. „So, möchtest du mir nun endlich sagen, was zwischen dir und Snape vorgeht? Du hast mich heute Morgen einfach aus dem Zimmer geworfen, Hermine!"

„Das habe ich gemacht, nicht wahr?" Hermine lächelte. „Was spielt sich zwischen dir und Ginny ab?"

„Du weißt wahrscheinlich mehr darüber, was zwischen mir und Gin vor sich geht, als ich selbst. Es scheint, als wärst du in letzter Zeit ihr Lieblingsgesprächsthema."

Hermine hob eine feine Augenbraue. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Wenn du nicht wie eine Schwester für mich wärst…" Harry lachte. „Außerdem nehme ich an, dass Snape meinen Kopf haben wollte, wenn ich auch nur irgendetwas versuchen würde. Aber dann wiederum wäre wahrscheinlich nicht genug von mir für Snape zum Angreifen übrig, wenn Ginny mit mir fertig wäre!"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „So, möchtest du darüber reden? Über euch beide?"

Hermine seufzte. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe dir schon früher von der magischen Wette erzählt, die Severus gegen Albus verloren hat. Die Konsequenz war ich, ich sollte Severus beibringen, den Tango zu tanzen. Ich weiß nicht genau, irgendwann in den letzten paar Wochen schien sich etwas zwischen uns zu verändern. Wir begannen eines Abends vor seiner Tanzstunde über meine Theorie, den Wolfsbanntrank zu verändern, zu sprechen und haben irgendwie die Zeitschiene vergessen. Ich habe wirklich nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass er interessiert sein würde, aber er war es. Ich weiß, dass du Severus nicht leiden kannst, Harry, aber er ist der führende Zaubertränkemeister in Großbritannien! Hast du eine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, dass ich ihn für meine Theorie interessieren konnte? Wir planen, unsere Ergebnisse nach den letzten Versuchen zu veröffentlichen. Severus glaubt, dass wir vielleicht diesen Vorgang auch auf andere Tränke anwenden können und so die Ergebnisse verbessern könnten."

Harry beobachtete, wie Hermines Augen funkelten, als sie von ihrer Arbeit mit Severus sprach. Er war tief versunken, als sie einige der Arbeitsabläufe, die sie untersuchten, erklärte. Er war sicher, dass Snape kein Interesse an ihrer Theorie vortäuschen würde, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Hermine selbst war fantastisch. Es machte tatsächlich Sinn, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden. Es gab angesichts dessen nur sehr wenig Leute auf dieser Erde, die seine Freundin verstehen konnten, wenn sie sich so selbst ereiferte, um ihre Theorien zu erklären.

‚Vielleicht hat Ginny ja recht', dachte er. Snape konnte wirklich einer der wenigen sein, mit denen sich Hermine unterhalten konnte, und der sie nicht nur verstand, sondern sich auch nicht schrecklich langweilte, wenn sie ihre Thesen erklärte. Er schien genau wie sie Spaß an der Forschung zu haben. Aber Snape küssen? Harry erschauerte innerlich bei dem Gedanken. Nun, sie schien richtig glücklich zu sein. „So, du denkst wirklich, dass ihr beide Remus helfen könnt? Übrigens, wieso hat Snape gestern Remus beim Vornamen gerufen?"

„Beim Spiel?" Sie lächelte boshaft. „Er hat eine Wette gegen mich verloren. Falls Gryffindor gewinnt, muss er Remus einen Monat lang beim Vornamen rufen."

„Was wenn Slytherin gewonnen hätte? Nein. Sag's mir nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wissen möchte! Hermine, ihre zwei fühlt euch wohl, wenn ihr zusammen arbeitet, das ist großartig. Ich weiß aber, dass da noch mehr vor sich geht. Bist du wirklich glücklich?" Harry sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte, die Gefühle hinter ihren Worten zu lesen.

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin total glücklich. Ich weiß auch, dass ihr nicht miteinander auskommt."

Harry schnaubte bei der Anmerkung. Das war eine krasse Untertreibung ihrerseits.

„Okay", verbesserte sie sich. „Es ist schlimmer, als nur nicht miteinander auszukommen. Ihr hasst euch. Mir ist das klar. Aber Harry er ist, ich weiß nicht genau, anders wenn wir zusammen sind. Sein Sarkasmus ist nicht gemein. Es ist sogar manchmal lustig! Wir können uns stundenlang unterhalten. Er hat einige sehr interessante Theorien über viele andere Dinge, nicht nur über Zaubertränke! Ich habe ihn immer respektiert und du weißt das. Ich habe schließlich eine Chance bekommen, hinter die Roben zu sehen. Ich bin glücklich. Wirklich. Kannst du nicht für mich versuchen, dich mit Severus zu vertragen?"

Harry stimmte halbherzig zu. „Ja, ich kann es versuchen. Er war eigentlich ganz menschlich heute Morgen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du so mit ihm redest!"

„Was?"

Harry rutschte unruhig in seinem Sitz umher. „Nun ja, Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass du ihr gesagt hast…" Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Okay, er war neugierig in der Art, dass man bei einem ganz schlimmen Unfall nicht wegsehen kann. Makabere Schaulust. Snape als etwas anderes als die übergroße Fledermaus aus den Kerkern anzusehen, würde etwas Zeit brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ein Snape, der so vertraut war mit seiner besten Freundin war eine Vorstellung, die dazu führen konnte, dass sein Gehirn sich auflöste.

Hermine grinste über sein Unbehagen. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn so leicht vom Haken zu lassen, schon gar nicht nach der kleinen Szene, die er am Morgen inszeniert hatte. Auch wenn er gemeint hatte, in ihrem Interesse gehandelt zu haben. „Du meinst, dass Severus und ich uns damit beschäftigen… "

„Genug! Okay, du gewinnst! Ich rede freundlich mit ihm. Ich verhexe ihn nicht, wenn er dir zu nahe kommt. Aber bitte, ich möchte keine Einzelheiten über euer Liebesleben hören!" Gott, was wollte sie ihm erzählen? Er hatte schon selbst ein paar Gerüchte über Snape gehört, aber hatte kein Verlangen danach heraus zu finden, ob sie wahr waren oder nicht. Das war ihre Sache, nicht die seine. Wenn sie glücklich war, würde er glücklich für sie sein. Ende der Diskussion.

„Ich wollte dir nur erklären, wie unsere Forschung Remus helfen würde. Ich hatte nicht vor, mein Liebesleben mit dir zu teilen! Das ist nicht zur Diskussion freigegeben." Wenn sie Severus nicht bald einmal alleine zu sehen bekam, dann würde es auch kein Liebesleben zu diskutieren geben, dachte Hermine.

Ihr Geburtstag war am Ende dieser Woche. Sie wusste genau, was sie wollte. Ihr Geschenk würde nett eingepackt in schwarze Seide kommen, wenn sie da irgendetwas mitzureden hatte. Vielleicht könnte sie für ihn einige Kostümbeispiele herbeizaubern, die er dann anprobieren konnte. Einige Korrekturen an dem Schurz und sie würde am Ende einen richtig guten Geburtstag haben.

Harry grinste seine Freundin jungenhaft an. „Lust, mich zum Essen in die Großen Halle zu begleiten?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Als Hermine Harry und Ginny in der Großen Halle verließ, um zu den Kerkern zu gehen, war es früher Nachmittag geworden. Mittagessen war eine angenehme Angelegenheit gewesen, sie konnte sich wieder mit alten Freunden vertraut machen und einige neue Leute treffen. Sie war mit dem Versprechen gegangen, Ginny irgendwann in dieser Woche zu eulen. Sie würde sie sowieso alle am nächsten Samstag im Fuchsbau treffen.

Bevor sie ging, hatte Hermine Ginny zur Seite genommen und nachgefragt, was an diesem Morgen im Krankenflügel passiert war. Ginny hatte gehört, wie Albus mit Severus gesprochen hatte, bevor sie den Flügel verlassen hatten. Ackart war nach St. Mungos zur Nachbehandlung verlegt worden. Sein Zimmergenosse, Kinnard, würde psychologische Beratung in der Schule erhalten. Ginny hatte ihr gesagt, dass dann der Schulleiter und Professor Snape fort gegangen waren, um die Arrangements mit St. Mungos und den Eltern der Schüler zu machen. Ackart weigerte sich immer noch ihnen zu sagen, woher er den Trank hatte.

Als sie gefragt wurde, wie sie darüber dachte wie es denn Severus ging, zögerte Ginny, ihre Meinung zu sagen. „Er war immer höflich zu mir, Hermine. Er schien nur ein wenig… verwirrt zu sein, wenn ich überhaupt sagen kann, dass etwas anders war. Aber er war anscheinend auch ziemlich müde." Hermine hatte ihr gedankt und sie verlassen, um Severus ausfindig zu machen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine atmete tief ein, ehe sie ins Labor eintrat; bereit, mit jeder Art von Stimmung umzugehen, in der sich Severus befinden würde. Der Raum war leer. Als sie sich umsah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er heute nicht gearbeitet hatte. Alles war an seinem Platz und die Labortische waren makellos. Sie ging durch die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen hemdsärmeligen Severus, der in einen Sessel gefallen war und ein Glas, gefüllt mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, betrachtete. Sie nahm an, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht sein erstes Glas an diesem Tag war.

Severus hatte bemerkt, wie die Schutzzauber sich lösten, als Hermine das Labor betrat. Er fühlte ihre Anwesenheit, als sie in seine Räume kam. Sein Verstand war müde und entkräftigt von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht und des Morgens.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtete sein Gesicht. „Severus, bist du in Ordnung?"

Er strich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, bevor er sie müde auf die Seite fallen ließ. „Mir geht es gut. Hast du alles beendet, was du vorhattest?"

Hermine rutschte in ihrem Sessel nach vorn, ihre Knie berührten dabei die Seite von Severus' Bein. Seine Hand glitt vor um ein bedeutungsloses Muster im Stoff ihrer Hose nachzuzeichnen. Seine andere Hand schloss sich enger um das schwere Glas, als er einen langen Zug von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit nahm.

‚Feuerwhisky', dachte sie, als der Geruch des Whiskys zu ihr herüberzog. „Severus, rede mit mir. Was ist passiert?"

„Mir geht es gut, Hermine. Hast du Potter gefunden? Ginny? Sie war heute Morgen im Krankenflügel." Er leerte den Rest des Glases in einem Schluck.

„Ich habe nicht gefragt, wie es dir geht, ich fragte was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass dir Harry egal ist, vor allem seit du ihm keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen kannst. Was ist passiert?" Hermines Ton war barsch. Er musste jetzt unbedingt dieses schlechte Gefühl loswerden. Sie wollte sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und sich von ihm ausschließen lassen. Offensichtlich war ihm gar nicht bewusst, mit wem er da umging.

Hermine stellte sich hinter ihn und begann seine Schultern zu massieren. Sie fühlte, wie sich sein Körper verspannte, ehe er sich ihren Händen ergab. Sie blieb ruhig, massierte sanft seine Schultern, dann den Nacken und versuchte die Spannung die von seinem Körper ausstrahlte zu lockern. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er plötzlich anfing, mit ihr zu reden. Hermine blieb still und gestattete ihm, in seinem eigenen Tempo zu sprechen.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er so etwas versuchen würde. Ich habe ihn das ganze letzte Jahr beobachtet. Er schien so… alleine zu sein. Ich hätte das Ausmaß seiner Verzweiflung erkennen müssen. Habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich seinen Vater kannte? Der Bastard war ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Er hatte genug Einfluss im Ministerium um ihm Askaban zu ersparen, da er niemals das Dunkle Mal sehen ließ. Ackart hat mir eines Nachts im Vertrauen erzählt, dass sein Vater von ihm erwartet hätte, dass er nach seinem Abschluss das Dunkle Mal nehmen sollte. Der Junge war mir dankbar für die Niederlage Voldemorts. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er hat mir tatsächlich gedankt!" Severus zog die Manschette seines Ärmels zurück und entblößte die silberne Narbe auf seinem Unterarm. „Das gibt es Tage, wo ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut, mir den Arm abzuschneiden und dieser Bastard wollte, dass sein Sohn das Markenzeichen eines Wahnsinnigen trägt."

Hermine verstand, dass das tiefer ging als nur der Versuch eines jungen Mannes, sich umzubringen, obwohl Severus' benebelte Gedanken sich nur um den Jungen und seinen Vater zu drehen schienen. Sie rückte an seine Seite, ihre Hand bedeckte die Narbe seines Dunklen Mals. „Severus, ich weiß, dass du es bereust, dass du dich jemals Voldemort angeschlossen hast. Aber ohne deine Hilfe, hätte das Licht niemals gewonnen. Harry mag die Prophezeiung erfüllt haben, aber ohne deine Information wären wir auf den letzten Kampf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Verstehst du? Wir hätten ohne dich nicht gewonnen! Es hätte noch mehr Leben gekostet. Voldemort hätte gewinnen können. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht als Held siehst, aber genau das bist du. Für viele Menschen bist du ein Held!"

Sein Tonfall war bitter. „Und für ziemlich viele bin ich immer noch ein Todesser, der eine Möglichkeit gesehen hat, seine eigene Haut zu retten."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Mir sind die Leute egal, die deine Loyalität in Frage stellen. Ich frage mich über die auch vieles! Du weißt, auf welcher Seite du gestanden bist. Die Leute, die wichtig sind, wissen wo deine Loyalitäten liegen." Hermine sprach ruhig. „Ich habe dich immer respektiert, Severus. Es ist Zeit, dass du dir selbst vergibst. Hör auf, dich für eine Vergangenheit zu quälen, die du nicht ändern kannst. Ob es dir klar ist oder nicht, du hast ein gutes Herz. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst, ich sehe dich als Held."

Severus sah die Frau an, die neben ihm saß. Er wunderte sich über ihre Kraft. Über dieses absolute Vertrauen in ihn. Vertrauen, von dem er nicht so sicher war, dass er es verdiente. „Ist das die Art von Gespräch, die die mit Potter hattest, als ihr hier noch Schüler wart?"

Severus dachte an den letzten Kampf zurück. Er hatte ein Bild von Hermine in seinem Kopf. Ihr Haar wild und zerzaust, ihr Gesicht mit Dreck verschmiert. Es waren ihre Augen, die ihn an diesem Tag gefangen hatten, genauso wie sie es jetzt taten. Sie hatte Macht ausgestrahlt, als sie neben Potter gestanden hatte, sicher in ihren Überzeugungen. Er hatte sich so hingestellt, um dem Jungen den Rücken zu decken, und um endlich seine wahre Loyalität zum Licht zu zeigen, während Potter dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stand. Sie war zuerst da gewesen. Severus hatte sich dafür umgedreht und die Todesser verflucht, die nach vorne gekommen waren um ihren Meister zu beschützen. Albus war an seine Seite gekommen, und zwischen sich hatten sie einen alten Zauber beschworen der Harry erlaubt hatte, ein und für allemal das Übel zu vernichten.

„Nein. Normalerweise hat er darüber gewütet, wie unfair du wärst und ich habe ihn daran erinnert, dass es für dich wahrscheinlich ziemlich schwer war, zur selben Zeit für beide Seiten zu arbeiten. Das er dich respektieren sollte. Dann haben er und Ron die Liste mit den Punkten vorgetragen, die du an diesem Tag von Gryffindor abgezogen hast. Es gab sogar Zeiten, an denen ich dich am Liebsten selbst verflucht hätte, aber Schüler, die ihre Lehrer verhexen, neigen dazu, ausgeschlossen zu werden." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Am Ende hat alles irgendwie immer funktioniert."

Severus streckte sich und zog sie in seinen Schoß. Er spielte mit der Lockenflut, die ihr den Rücken hinunterfiel. Ihr Haar faszinierte ihn. Es fühlte sich wie Seide zwischen seinen Fingern an. Seine Arme griffen um sie, als er seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub. ‚Vanille und Zimt', dachte er. Seine Stimme war leise. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen, Hermine."

„Das konntest du nicht wissen, Severus. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass er es niemals jemandem gegenüber erwähnt hat. Was passiert jetzt?" Sie betrachtete seine Augen, als er sprach. Er sah abgekämpft aus, aber schien den gejagten Ausdruck verloren zu haben den sie bemerkt hatte, als sie zuvor mit ihm geredet hatte.

Severus seufzte. „Nun kommt er nach St. Mungos, und sie werden versuchen ihm dabei zu helfen, seine Ängste zu verstehen. Weißt du, welche Prüfung er nicht bestanden hat?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war keine richtige Prüfung. Sie haben mit einem Irrlicht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gearbeitet. Sein Irrwicht hat sich in seinen Vater verwandelt. Er konnte ihn nicht bannen. Ich habe letzte Nacht mit Lupin darüber gesprochen. Er sagte, der Junge war bestürzt, schien sich aber zusammen reißen zu können. Er hat ihm gesagt, er könne es nächste Woche wieder versuchen. Es gab noch andere, die es nicht geschafft haben, aber keiner war so aufgebracht wie Ackart." Severus war immer noch beunruhigt über den jungen Mann.

„So wie in der Art, als Nevilles Irrwicht sich in dich verwandelt hatte, und du die Klamotten von seiner Großmutter getragen hast. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, seinen Vater wieder zu sehen?"

Er starrte die Hexe an. „Das musstest du unbedingt erwähnen, oder nicht?"

„Ich dachte, dass du reizend in einem Kleid und einem Hut mit Geier ausgesehen hast."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht lustig, Hermine. Nicht im Allergeringsten!"

Ihre Hand fuhr die Konturen in seinem Gesicht nach. „Wie geht es Remus?"

„Lupin? Er ist auch bestürzt. Ich nehme an, das wir wohl alle unsere Schutzbefohlenen eine Zeitlang besser beobachten."

„Du meinst Remus, nicht wahr?" Hermine grinste süffisant.

„Nein, ich meine Lupin. Die Wette bedingt, dass ich ihn einen Monat lang mit seinem Vornamen anreden muss, nicht mehr. Und da ich ihn hier nirgendwo in diesem Zimmer sehe, kann ich ihn so nennen, wie ich möchte."

„Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte! Du musst ihn Remus nennen!"

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nennen, rufen, Semantik. Das ist alles dasselbe. Du hättest ein bisschen genauer sein sollen."

Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete, und meldete so, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen in der Großen Halle war. Sie waren einige Stunden lang gesessen und hatten sich unterhalten, ohne dass ihnen bewusst geworden war, wie die Zeit vergangen war. „Hast du noch Zeit, hier zu essen, oder musst du zurück nach Cambridge?"

„Nein, ich kann noch zu Abend essen, bevor ich gehen muss." Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Severus, ich wollte dich noch etwas wegen dem nächsten Wochenende fragen. Molly macht immer eine gemeinsame Geburtstagsparty für Arthur und mich. Sie plant, dass jeder nächsten Samstag zum Fuchsbau kommt. Möchtest du mit mir dort hingehen?"

Ihr Geburtstag. Severus hatte ihre alten Schulakten ausgegraben um das Datum nachzuprüfen, als sie ihren Geburtstag in der vorigen Woche erwähnt hatte. Sie würde wegen des Zeitumkehrers zweiundzwanzig am nächsten Freitag werden. Er hatte ein ruhiges Abendessen am Freitagabend geplant, nur für sie beide. „Freitag ist dein Geburtstag. Ich hoffte, ich könnte dich zu einem Zaubererrestaurant in London mitnehmen. Nur wir beide." Seine Hand glitt federleicht an ihrer Seite entlang.

„Freitag klingt großartig! Kommst du mit mir am Samstag zum Fuchsbau?"

„Hermine…"

„Was?" Der Ärger schoss in Hermines Augen bei seinem Ton.

Severus lachte innerlich. In einem Herzschlag konnte sie von weich zu einer temperamentvollen Katze werden. „Hermine, denkst du nicht, dass du eine schönere Zeit dort hättest, wenn du alleine gehst? Ich bin sicher, dass Potter und Weasley nicht glücklich über meine Anwesenheit wären."

„Mir ist es egal, was Harry oder Ron möchten. Ich habe genug Tussis an Rons Seite ertragen, als dass er sich einen Abend lang an meinem Freund aufhängt!"

Tussis? Er hatte keine Ahnung, von was sie redete. Ihr Freund? Hatte sie ihn gerade als ihren _Freund _bezeichnet? „Hast du gerade die halbwüchsige Phrase _Freund_ benutzt, als du von mir gesprochen hast? Ich glaube, ich bin viel zu alt, als dass ich diese Beziehung als einen Teil einer pubertierenden Phase ansehen kann, durch die du vielleicht gerade gehst!"

Hermine hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der Ausdruck ihn ärgern würde. „Ist schon gut. Wie hättest du denn gerne, dass ich dich bezeichne?"

„Gefährte, Meister, Inamorato." Seine Hände verwickelten sich in ihren Haaren. Severus ließ seine Stimme seidig klingen, als er an der Seite ihres Nackens knabberte. „Mir fällt auch Liebhaber ein."

„Mmm. Wir müssen definitiv daran arbeiten." Der Klang der Uhr, die wieder läutete, lenkte Hermines Blick darauf.

Die Hand mit Severus Bild hatte sich auf ‚Du wirst in der Großen Halle erwartet' gelegt.

„Severus." Hermine deutete auf die Uhr.

Severus löste sich nur widerstrebend von der Erkundung ihres Dekolletes. Hatten sich alle Schicksale gegen sie verschworen? „Ich denke, wir sollten gehen."

Hermine stand da und ordnete ihre Kleidung. „Gehst du mit mir am Samstagabend zum Fuchsbau?"

„Falls du sicher bist, dass es das ist, was du willst?"

Hermine nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Also gut.", stimmte Severus zu. „Dann begleite ich dich. Du kannst mir am Freitagabend die Einzelheiten geben, wenn ich dich abhole."

„Um welche Zeit musst du am Freitag zurück sein?"

Der Schimmer in seinen Augen ließ ihr Herz unregelmäßig schlagen. „Ich muss den ganzen Freitag nicht zurück. Ich habe keine Pflichten mehr bis Sonntag Nacht." Severus sah, wie Hermines Nasenflügel bebten, als sie – während sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte aufnahm - plötzlich scharf einatmete.

Severus lachte dunkel. Er beabsichtigte, ihr einen Geburtstag zu schenken, den sie niemals vergessen würde. „Lust, mich zum Essen zu begleiten?"

Hermine lächelte zu ihm hoch, Gedanken, seinen Körper zu vergewaltigen, überfluteten ihren Kopf. Sie war sicher, dass die Zeit zwischen jetzt und Freitag im Schneckentempo vergehen würde. Wenn sie einen Zeitumkehrer hätte, würde sie nach vorne bis Freitag gehen und die Konsequenzen wären ihr auch verdammt egal. Ihr Lächeln war wie die Sonne, als sie seinen Arm nahm. „Danke, das würde ich sehr gerne tun."

Sie verließen seine Räume und besprachen die Recherchen, die Hermine am Nachmittag gemacht hatte. Sie unterhielten sich über den Zaubertrank, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, waren beide mit den Gedanken vollkommen auf ein anderes Thema fixiert.

tbc

Inamorato: Geliebter

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel:** Severus kauft ein Geschenk für Hermine, hat dabei eine interessante Begegnung und Minerva ist schon wieder neugierig…

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle meine Reviewer. +Blümchen reicht bei diesem Winterwetter+ Ich knuddel euch und sehe die Schwarzleser, die immer mehr werden, böse an. Die Bestechung hat ja nicht geklappt, jetzt gucke ich mal streng, vielleicht hilft das +gg+ 

**Chromoxid**: Du meinst das mit dem Boyfriend+gg+. Na, ich weiß nicht, bestimmt probiert sie das aus, wie ich sie inzwischen kenne… Ich möchte dir auch für deine Reviews zu Here be Pirates (du hast schon recht – aber genau das ist es eben…) und Im Innern ein Slytherin danken! Ich hoffe, du kriegst das trotz deiner vielen Haustiere mal hin +lol+ . Hat das Daumendrücken geholfen?

**Jeanuts**: Und wieder vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich werde heute noch Pearle schreiben und ihr wieder euer Lob und Komplimente weitergeben. Momentan hat die Story 37 Kapitel, es werden wohl etwas über 40 werden. So genau wußte das Pearle selbst noch nicht.

**Schnuffi**: Na, du stellst aber viele Fragen… +gg+ Tja, ob sich Harry jemals ändert? Ich denke, er hat noch Potential. Und eines kann ich verraten – aber nur dir… Severus geht definitiv mit zum Fuchsbau…

**ardsmair**: Danke für dein Lob und auch für dein Review! Es dauert noch ein paar Kapitel, bevor ihr die Reaktion von Ron erfahrt… abwarten +gg+

**Gerd**: Jaaa, so mag ich Hermine auch ganz besonders gerne. Ich finde, das passt auch so gut zu ihr, dass sie da gleich feste Regeln auftstellt… wenn ich an die Grundregeln denke…+g+

**HexeLea**: Ich glaube nicht, dass er über die Formulierung boyfriend lacht, da hast du schon recht, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er ihr das zu krumm nimmt… Aber er ist halt er, und da muss man auf vieles gefasst sein.

**Kira** **Gmork**: Im nächsten Kapitel erfährst du, wie es Severus beim Einkaufen geht +neugierig macht, aber ich kann sagen, dass er das wohl so schnell nicht mehr vergessen wird.

**DanaTheMagicBunny**: Ich kann dich ja gut verstehen… aber solange du auch mir treu bleibst, habe ich kein Problem damit. Ich finde die beiden ja auch toll…

**CitySweeper**: Du bist ziemlich optimistisch, was Harry angeht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das schon vollkommen verdaut hat, vielleicht erträgt er es, aber akzeptieren? Mal sehen, was noch kommt +gg+ Aber ich finde auch, das ihn das sehr sympatisch macht, wie er sich um seine Schutzbefohlenen sorgt.

**Majin** **Micha**: Und es ist so schön, dass du mir auch so treu bist und fleissig reviewst… Vielen Dank dafür extra +Muffin reicht+

**not necessary**: Harry braucht noch etwas Zeit, aber ich denke schon, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg ist. Das hast du ja hier gesehen, nicht+gg+

**

* * *

Was sonst noch kommt:** Tanzstunden, Hermines Geburtstag, der Fuchsbau und noch mehr…

* * *

So, jetzt zeigt mal, was ihr könnt, drückt auf den Knopf und teilt mir mit, was ihr denkt, fühlt oder was euch ärgert… 


	17. Ist das hier etwa eine Prophetin?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Liebe Grüße gehen wieder an Mirija!

Wie immer vielen lieben Dank an all meine Reviewer und vor allem an die, die neu dazu gekommen sind. Ich grüße alle, die diese Story auf ihrer Favoritenliste oder auf der Alert Liste haben. Schön, dass es euch gefällt!

Wie viele von euch sicher schon wissen, ist es nicht mehr erlaubt, auf Reviews in den Kapiteln zu antworten. Wenn ihr aber eingeloggt reviewt, bekommt ihr über die Reply Taste auf jeden Fall eine Antwort von mir… müsste für das letzte Kapitel eigentlich schon in eurem Postkasten sein.

**

* * *

Kapitel 17 **

**Ist das hier etwa eine Prophetin?**

Montagnachmittag entschied sich Severus, auf das Mittagessen zu verzichten und stattdessen einen schnellen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu unternehmen. Da er nach der Mittagszeit eine Freistunde hatte, standen ihm zwei Stunden Freizeit für seine so ‚angenehme' Aufgabe zu Verfügung. Severus schnaubte. Angenehm! Er sollte sich seinen Kopf untersuchen lassen. Er durchschritt zielstrebig die Gasse und hatte vor, seinen Einkauf schnellstens zu erledigen und anschließend sofort zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Seine Gedanken, beschäftigt mit seinem Vorhaben, nahmen die anderen Personen um ihn herum, die ihm aus dem Weg hasteten, gar nicht wahr. Der Zaubertränkemeister der Hogwarts Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei war weit und breit renommiert. Einige waren seine Schüler gewesen, da er ja die verschiedensten Dummköpfe seit zwanzig Jahren an der Schule unterrichtete, andere waren die Eltern von früheren oder derzeitigen Schülern. Und wiederum andere hatten von seinen Heldentaten in der finalen Schlacht gehört, gepaart mit zwei Jahrzehnten des Ausspionierens eines Monsters. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, die Meisten beeilten sich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, als er durch die Gasse vorrückte, seine schwarzen Lehrerroben wehten in wahrer Tränkemeister Art furchteinflössend hinter ihm her.

Es hätte diese Leute überrascht, nein geschockt, wenn sie gewusst hätten, was sein wahres Vorhaben an diesem Nachmittag war. Genug geschockt, dass St. Mungos eine Abteilung nach Severus hätte benennen müssen, wenn diese Tatsache bekannt geworden wäre. Die allgemeinen Vermutungen durch sein Verhalten, sein Schritt, der übliche finstere Blick, der fest auf seinem Gesicht lag, die Richtung seiner Bewegung, alles das zusammen führte zu der Theorie, dass er dabei war, Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank fragwürdigen Ursprungs zu besorgen, und zwar aus einem Laden, der den Rand der Winkelgasse säumte. In Wahrheit war sein Ziel, das Smaragdblatt, viel harmloser, wäre es nicht der schreckliche Tränkemeister gewesen, der das Geschäft betreten hatte. Das Smaragdblatt war ein bekanntes Juweliergeschäft, das von den reinblütigen Familien seit Generationen aufgesucht wurde. Das Geschäft war genauso bekannt für die Qualität seiner Waren, als auch für die Diskretion Informationen zu bewahren, wenn man die Einkäufe seiner Kundschaft betrachtete.

Am Freitag war Hermines Geburtstag. Er wollte für die junge Frau etwas Besonderes einkaufen. Etwas das aussagte: Du-bist-mir-schrecklich-wichtig-aber-es-fällt-mir-schwer-über-diese-Emotionen-zu-reden-also-bitte-nimm-dieses-wasauchimmer-als-meine-Wertschätzung-an-und-verstehe-dass-ich-irgendwann-in-der-Zukunft-versuchen-werde-meine-Gefühle-für-dich-wenn-möglich-auszudrücken. Nun, etwas, dass diese Empfindung schlussendlich erfolgreich übermitteln würde.

Severus war es unterbewusst klar, dass was auch immer er einkaufte, wahrscheinlich am Samstagabend im Fuchsbau gezeigt werden und Gegenstand der Meinungen und Auffassungen der gesammelten Menge sein würde. Ihre Beziehung, an diesem Punkt würden sie eine Beziehung haben, erinnerte er sich selbst daran, denn es war kein Irrglauben der von zu vielen Flüchen herbeigeführt worden war. Ihre Beziehung hatte gerade erst angefangen sich in die Welt da draußen zu wagen. Ihre Treffen hatten sich in erster Linie in Hogwarts oder in ihrer Wohnung abgespielt, mit einem einzigen Ausflug zum Essen nach Hogsmeade.

Er war von Natur aus kein geselliger Mensch und wäre sehr zufrieden, wenn seine Welt weiter in seinen derzeitigen Bahnen verliefe. Hermine, wie auch immer, war nicht der gleichen Auffassung. Sie gedieh in der Welt als Ganzes, auch wenn sie behauptete, dass sie kaum soziale Fertigkeiten besaß, wenn sie mit anderen umging. In Wahrheit war es ihre Ungeduld mit anderen, das ein Problem darstellte, nicht ihr Mangel an sozialen Qualifikationen. Die Leute mochten die junge Frau einfach. Wenn sie es darauf anlegte, konnte sie jeden für sich gewinnen.

Wenn er sein Leben betrachtete, konnte er immer noch nicht die Anziehung, die sie auf ihn ausübte, verstehen. Er verstand wohl die des Sogs der Intelligenz, denn das war das allererste gewesen, dass er an ihr bemerkt hatte, als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr alle Antworten wissend, ständig mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum fuchtelte. Er hatte Potter gesagt, das er sich ebenso wenig wie er erklären konnte, warum Hermine sich entschieden hatte, alle Hinweise ins Gegenteil umzuwandeln: sein Naturell, seine innere Einstellung, sein offensichtliches Verlangen danach, sich in den Kerkern einzusperren, die Meinung der breiten Öffentlichkeit über ihn und eine Menge anderer Probleme – und dennoch zugestimmt hatte sich mit ihm zu treffen und sogar eine Beziehung mit ihm anzufangen.

Severus hätte ihr einfach unterstellen können, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren hätte, oder er genoss derweil einfach nur ihre Gesellschaft und darauf hoffen, dass sie niemals zur Vernunft kam. Es war schon richtig, dass, wenn dies überhaupt jemals jemand zu sehen bekam, er ihr einige andere Seiten von sich zeigte, und er war dennoch immer noch nicht der Meinung, dass er der Geeignete für eine zwanzig Jahre jüngere Hexe war. Aber er war nicht bereit, sie wegzustoßen oder noch einmal mit ihr über diesen Punkt zu reden. Er war sicher, dass ihre Freunde mehr als willig waren, diesen Fehdehandschuh wieder aufzuheben. Es hatte von ihm mehr Mut verlangt, diesen Weg mit ihr einzuschlagen, als dem dunklen Lord gegenüberzustehen. Er war nicht bereit, jetzt aufzuhören.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als er den fraglichen Laden erreichte. Die Tür öffnete sich mit stummen Türangeln, keine Glocke schlug an, um die Angestellten zu alarmieren dass ein potentieller Käufer in das Geschäft eingetreten war. Eine Hexe unbestimmten Alters, die wie ein Klon von Trelawney aussah, erschien von irgendwo ganz hinten beinahe augenblicklich aus einem mit Perlen versehenem Vorhang.

Severus räusperte sich. „Ich hätte gerne…"

Die Frau hob eine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Sie sind daran interessiert, ein Schmuckstück einzukaufen, für… eine junge Dame." Diese Erklärung war einzig eine Feststellung, und keine Frage gewesen. Grüne Augen schienen mit seinen zu verschmelzen.

Severus widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen bei ihrer offenkundigen Bemerkung. Was sonst würde er in einem Juweliergeschäft wollen, welches mehr Frauen als Männer anzusprechen schien? Und so wie er aussah, war es mehr als deutlich, dass der Kauf nicht für ihn war. Höchstwahrscheinlich kauften neunzig Prozent der Männer, die in den Laden kamen, Geschenke für ihre Frauen, Freundinnen, oder ihre Geliebten. Oder, was das betraf, vielleicht sogar für alle drei. Er war kurz dabei, der Frau vor ihm mit seiner scharfen Zunge das Fell zu gerben, als sie wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Ein Slytherin kauft vorsätzlich ein Geschenk für eine Gryffindor. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir je eine solche Veranlassung hatten, ein Geschenk dieser Art auszuwählen." Ihr Lächeln war rätselhaft und ihre Augen schienen in einem merkwürdigen Glanz zu leuchten.

‚Woher weiß sie das?' fragte er sich. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Das Essen am Wochenende im Witchcraft. Auch wenn es im Tagespropheten nicht mehr als eine versteckte Andeutung gegeben hatte – Eine Vermutung: Welcher bekannte Zauberer hatte am Samstagabend im Witchcraft mit welcher bekannten Hexe ein Essen für zwei? Was würden ihre jeweiligen Häuser dazu sagen? Egal was sich entwickelte – die Leute redeten darüber. Er überlegte, dass sie jemanden kennen müsse, der es erwähnt hatte und nun ihre eigenen Schlüsse zog.

Sein Ton war schneidend. „Gut gemacht. Sie haben mir gezeigt, dass Sie die Fähigkeit besitzen, eine Zeitung zu lesen. Beeindruckend. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit um hier zu stehen und Plattheiten mit Ihnen auszutauschen!"

Diese äußerst nervende Frau antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen schien sie nach etwas zu suchen, das in Frage kam. Sie stöberte in einer Schublade der vorderen Vitrine herum. Severus blieb ruhig und wartete darauf, was sie als Nächstes sagen würde.

Ihre Augen glänzten, als sich ihre Hand um eine schwarze Samtschachtel schloss. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um. Ihre Augen loderten mit einer Intensität, das seine Haut kribbeln ließ.

Die Stimme der Frau war sanft, ein Kontrast zu dem Glühen ihrer Augen. „Sie suchen für jemanden ganz besonderen ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, jemanden, der Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet. Ein Ring würde zu diesem Zeitpunkt missverstanden werden, und ein Armreif, egal welcher Art, wäre unseriös. Dieser Schmuckanhänger ist ein signierte Design von dem Künstler, der es geschaffen hat. Das Geschäft wurde wegen seiner Designs so benannt. Ich habe seit mehr als fünfzig Jahren keine der Arbeiten meines Großvaters mehr verkauft. Obwohl diese Stücke einer großen Nachfrage unterliegen, gibt es nur wenige, die es wert sind, eines davon zu besitzen. Kein Stück ist wie das andere. Jedes ist ein Unikat. Der Anhänger wird allem, was Sie wünschen der Hexe mitzuteilen, entsprechen."

Severus war immer noch ruhig. Sein erster Impuls war es zu gehen und so weit wie möglich von der Hexe davon zu rennen. Sie brachte ihn in einer Art und Weise aus der Fassung, wie das nur wenige vor ihr geschafft hatten. Etwas in ihrer Stimme, ihren Worten, drückte ein größeres Verständnis für das Universum aus als eine schnelle Durchsicht der Klatschspalte des Tagespropheten. Er sah ihr zu, als sie die schwarze Schachtel ohne Umstände öffnete. Sein Atem blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er den Inhalt betrachtete.

Die Schachtel war mit schwarzem Samt ausgefüllt. Eine silberne Kette zog sich von Rand zu Rand. Ein Schmuckanhänger, etwa dreieinhalb Zentimeter lang, baumelte von der Kette gegen den Samt. Es war der Anhänger, der Severus' Aufmerksamkeit einfing. Ein silbernes Blatt, die Adern leicht mit Gold ausgewaschen hing von der silbernen Kette. Ein kleiner Smaragd, nahe an die Spitze des Blattes gesetzt, fing das Licht im Geschäft und warf es zurück. Das Blatt war ‚knittrig', genauso wie ein echtes Blatt aussehen würde.

Es war genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte. Auch wenn er den Gedanken daran, Hermine etwas in Gryffindor rot zu kaufen, nicht ertragen hätte, so war das Gelbgold… erträglich. Der Smaragd war, wie auch immer, eine schöne Verbindung, dachte er. Ein Blatt war etwas ganz anderes, etwas, was sie wahrscheinlich niemals für sich selbst gekauft hätte.

Die Hexe lächelte ihn an. „Ich nehme doch an, dass dies hier ihre Zustimmung findet, Sir?"

Severus nickte. „Sie können das Geld von meinem Gringotts Konto abbuchen. Ich möchte den Anhänger gleich mitnehmen. Haben Sie einen Kaufbeleg für mich zu unterschreiben?"

Die Hexe hob eine Braue. „Keine Frage bezüglich der Kosten?"

Severus erlaubte es sich, leise zu lachen. „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass der Preis verhandelbar wäre. In jedem Fall stellt das Stück meine Anforderungen zufrieden. Der Kaufbeleg? Ich habe noch andere Verpflichtungen zu erledigen." Er hatte den Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich zu gehen um so wenig Kontakt wie nur unbedingt nötig mit der seltsamen Hexe zu haben.

Die Frau kam mit einer Feder, seinem Kaufbeleg und der Samtschachtel zurück, die nun in einem silbernen Beutel mit einer smaragdgrünen Kordel verpackt war. Ein silbernes Blatt war in einer Ecke der Tasche eingeätzt. Severus unterzeichnete die Rechnung. Das Pergament verdoppelte sich sofort. Severus schob den silbernen Beutel zusammen mit der Kopie der Rechnung in eine Innentasche seiner Roben.

„Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag, Madam." Severus nickte und drehte sich um, um das Geschäft zu verlassen.

„Gern geschehen. Wir wären glücklich, wenn wir Ihnen auch bei weiteren Wünschen in der Zukunft behilflich sein dürften, egal wann das wäre. Ich sehe Sie dann in einem Jahr oder zwei, Professor."

Seine Hand hatte er gerade ausgestreckt, um den Türknauf zu fassen, als ihn die Worte der Hexe erreichten. Severus drehte sich, um ihr entgegenzutreten. Er stand einem leeren Geschäft gegenüber. Er verließ den Laden, bevor er sie befragen konnte oder zumindest wenn er sie überhaupt hätte finden können.

Er ging in eine Seitenstraße und holte den Beutel aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Einige Zauber- und Beschwörungsformeln später war zufriedengestellt, dass der Anhänger, die Kette und der Beutel zauber- und fluchfrei waren. Er legte die Schachtel zurück in den Beutel. Eine Ecke der Rechnung war in der Tasche zu sehen. Er nach das Pergament heraus und studierte die Initialen der Angestellten, das unter seiner Unterschrift erschienen war: S.T. Wann hatte sie das unterschrieben? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Trelawney hatte doch keine Schwester, oder doch?

Severus' Tempo steigerte sich, denn er hatte den Drang, so schnell wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und dem Geschäft zu bekommen. Ihre Worte wiederholten sich in seinen Gedanken. ‚Ich sehe Sie dann in einem Jahr oder zwei, Professor.' Was bedeutete das? Wenn er ihren Worten Bedeutung zumaß, dann müsste er einräumen, dass es Wahrsagen wirklich gab! Obwohl die Prophezeiung die Potter betroffen hatte, auch eingetroffen war, hatte er doch seine Zweifel, ob der Junge überlebt hätte, wenn da nicht sein und Albus' Zauber gewesen wären, den Dunklen Lord zu schwächen. Es wäre vielleicht ganz klug, alles was er konnte über das Smaragdblatt herauszufinden.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus war in guter Form, während er am Nachmittag seine Klassen unterrichtete. Sogar sein eigenes Haus war heute nicht davor gefeit, Hauspunkte zu verlieren. Zugegeben, er hatte während der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke neunundachtzig Punkte von Gryffindor und nur sieben von Slytherin abgezogen, aber auch das waren fünf Punkte mehr, mit denen er sonst üblicherweise sein eigenes Haus bestrafte. Beim Abendessen waren die Tische überfüllt. Albus wurde von den anderen wütenden Lehrern angehalten, die verlorenen Punkte wieder zurückzugeben.

Severus war immer noch nervös, als er die Große Halle zum Essen betrat. Der Raum wurde schlagartig ruhig, während er an den Schülertischen vorbeiging, jeder hatte Angst davor, dass er noch mehr Punkte abziehen könnte. Ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw hatte an diesem Nachmittag drei Punkte eingebüßt, weil er während des Unterrichts zu laut atmete.

Albus seufzte, als er dem Tränkemeister zusah, wie er auf den Lehrertisch zukam. Das Wochenende war schwierig gewesen, aber er hatte angenommen, dass das Abendessen am Sonntag als Hermine anwesend gewesen war, den dunklen Zauberer an einen Scheideweg gebracht hätte. ‚Was war denn jetzt nur passiert?' fragte er sich.

Albus nickte, als der Tränkemeister Platz nahm. „Severus."

Severus saß neben Albus, Fragen rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Es war etwas, das ähnlich wie Furcht war, und er bemerkte auch, dass Sibyll am hinteren Ende des Tisches saß. Die Hexe verließ nur selten den Nordturm. Was hatte sie heute Abend beim Essen zu suchen? Es hätte Hermine überrascht, wenn sie wüsste, dass Severus Lewis Carrolls ‚Alice im Wunderland' gelesen und genossen hatte. Sie hätte es wahrscheinlich bemerkt, wenn er unbewusst Alice nachgemacht hätte. Worte verließen leise seine Lippen. „Verquerer und verquerer."

„Probleme, Severus?" Albus' Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken.

Severus zögerte. Albus war ohne Frage einer der mächtigsten, lebenden Zauberer. Er war aber Severus' Überzeugung nach auch zeitweise einer der nervigsten lebenden Männer. Konnte er seine geistige Gesundheit dabei riskieren, wenn er Albus erzählte, was ihm heute widerfahren war? Wusste es Albus schon und wollte er nur mit ihm spielen? Wenn Wahrsagen existierte, war es dann das Schicksal, das ihm ein Zeichen gegeben hatte und ihn in die richtige Richtung gedrückt hatte? Und verdammt noch mal was machte Sibyll überhaupt außerhalb ihres Turmes?

„Severus." Albus' Stimme hatte einen besorgten Klang angenommen. Was beschäftigte den Mann? Im Gegensatz zu der allgemeinen Annahme wusste er nicht alles, was im Schloss vor sich ging. Wenn er dass wüsste, wieso hätte er Voldemort unter Quirills Turban existieren lassen, genau unter seiner Nase, in Harrys erstem Jahr? Er versuchte es noch mal. „Severus, hat dies etwas mit der ziemlich übermäßigen Menge an Punkten zu tun, die du heute im Unterricht abgezogen hast?"

Severus schnaubte. „Übermäßig? Wer hat sich beschwert? Nein, lass mich raten. Jeder."

Albus sah, wie Severus mit sich rang, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf.

„Albus, hat Sibyll eine Schwester?" Severus hatte beschlossen, dass es einen Versuch wert war, während er in Trelawney Richtung deutete. Albus schien sowieso alles zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn an. „Nicht, dass ich davon wüsste. Warum fragst du?" Albus Tonfall war ein wenig barscher, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete den alten Zauberer, ehe er fortfuhr. „Ich war heute in der Winkelgasse. Um es genau zu sagen, im Smaragdblatt. Und ich traf dort mit einer wirklich seltsamen Hexe zusammen. Sie erinnerte mich an Sibyll und benahm sich so, als wüsste sie die Antworten auf Fragen, bevor sie gestellt worden waren."

Albus Augen weiteten sich. Das Smaragdblatt. Offensichtlich kamen die Dinge besser voran, als alle gedacht hätten. „Warum warst du im Smaragdblatt? Hast du etwas eingekauft?"

Severus starrte seinen Mentor an. Wollte er es kompliziert machen? „Am Freitag ist Hermines Geburtstag. Ich wollte ihr etwas Besonderes kaufen. Bist du nun glücklich, alter Mann?"

Ein Blitzen erhellte Albus' Augen. Sein Lächeln war wirklich aufrichtig. „Ja. Ich bin für euch beide glücklich, Severus. Ihr beide scheint so gut zueinander zu passen. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr für dich, als dass du dein eigenes Glück genießt."

„Albus." Severus seufzte. Er wusste, dass es Albus gut meinte. „Was weißt du über das Geschäft?"

„Ich denke tatsächlich, dass die Hexe, der der Laden gehört, mit Sibyll verwandt ist. Ich glaube, es ist eine Cousine zweiten Grades aus der Seite ihres Vaters. Der Großvater war eine ziemliche Persönlichkeit. Ein künstlerischer Typ. Seine Arbeiten werden als selten und wunderschön von denjenigen bezeichnet, die sich mit diesen Dingen auskennen. Hast du etwas eingekauft?"

Vertrau Albus, er weiß immer Bescheid. „Was meinst du damit: ‚selten und wunderschön?' Sind die Stücke verzaubert?" Severus hatte einige starke Zaubersprüche und Beschwörungen auf die Kette gesprochen. Er hätte seinen Ruf darauf gesetzt, dass sie frei von Magie war.

„Nein, mein Junge. Kein Zauber oder andere Magie, die du sehen kannst. Die meisten Schmuckstücke in dem Geschäft sind aus ganz normalen Quellen. Es ist die Arbeit des Großvaters, um die sich die Legenden spinnen."

Severus stöhnte auf und bedeckte seine Augen mit der Hand. Legenden? Wo war er da nur wieder hineingeraten? „Die Hexe verkaufte mir einen Anhänger. Sie nannte es ein Smaragdblatt. Es ist ein silbernes Blatt mit Adern aus Gelbgold. Ein kleiner Smaragd ist auf der Vorderseite des Blattes befestigt."

„Silber für Slytherin, gelb für Gryffindor und einen Smaragd, der dich verkörpert? Interessante Wahl."

„Albus. Der Großvater. Die Legende." Severus würde den Schulleiter am liebsten verfluchen, wenn er nicht weiter erzählte, was er von dem Großvater oder der Legende wusste.

„Also, der Großvater: seine Arbeit ist sehr selten, nur wenige Stücke haben den ersten Krieg überdauert. Viele wurden wegen ihres Materialwertes eingeschmolzen. Die Stücke, die das überstanden haben, wurden von seiner Enkelin aufgekauft und als ihre private Sammlung seiner Werke aufbewahrt. Die Legende besagt, dass ein Stück die Reinheit des Herzens des Kaufinteressenten erkennt. Gerüchten zufolge gingen die meisten Leute mit wechselnden Einkäufen, solange der Großvater den Laden betrieb. Die Enkelin, Senalda Trelawney, glaube ich, stammt auch von Cassandra Trelawney, der Seherin ab. Sie hat dir ein Stück von den Arbeiten ihres Großvaters verkauft, ein silbernes Blatt?"

„Ja. Sie sagte, dass der Anhänger ein signiertes Stück ihres Großvaters wäre. Das Geschäft wurde danach benannt. Sie sagte mir auch, dass sie seit mehr als fünfzig Jahren keine Arbeit ihres Großvaters mehr verkauft hätte." Severus war dabei, Albus zum Ersticken zu bringen. Die Augen des Mannes zwinkerten hell. „Albus, das bedeutet gar nichts! Ich bin sicher, dass es nur ein Trick war, um die Käufer dazu zu bringen, empörend hohe Preise zu bezahlen! Nichts weiter. Als ob mein Herz auch nur einen Tropfen Reinheit hätte. Senalda Trelawney muss genauso verrückt wie Sibyll sein."

Unglücklicherweise kam ihm die Legende wahr vor. Severus schnaubte. Reinheit des Herzens? „Vielleicht bezieht es sich auf Hermine."

„Severus, egal ob du an Wahrsagen glaubst oder nicht, es scheint, als habe es dich ausgewählt." Albus war über die Verärgerung des Tränkemeisters hochgradig belustigt. Er hatte schon vor Jahren das Gute in dem Mann gesehen. Egal, wie häufig Severus erklärte, dass er die Schüler nicht mochte und Harry im Besonderen, er hatte die Aufgabe übernommen sie immer und immer wieder zu beschützen, und das ohne Gedanken an sein eigenes Wohlbefinden. Es war Zeit, dass das Schicksal ihm eine Zukunft, die seiner wert war, schenkte.

Sibyll nahm diesen Moment wahr, um an Severus Ellbogen zu erscheinen. Er hätte sie wahrscheinlich bemerkt, wäre er nicht so von Albus genervt gewesen. Ihre Stimme schwang bei jedem Wort in ihrem üblichen Rhythmus der vorhersagenden Prophezeiungen. „Severus, mein inneres Auge sagt mir, dass du heute viel riskiert hast."

Severus warf der Frau einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wie geht es deiner Cousine Senalda, Sibyll? Hat sie dir geeult, als ich das Geschäft verlassen habe?"

Ihre Hand griff zu ihrer Brust, als wäre sie verwundet. „Du hast meine Cousine gesehen? Sie ist in meinem inneren Auge nicht sichtbar."

„Sibyll, ich hatte schon genug von alledem, mehr als ich ertragen kann." Sibyll schaffte es immer ihn wütend zu machen. Ihre Unterhaltung war den anderen Tischnachbarn aufgefallen. Aber es war schon immer so gewesen, jedesmal wenn Sibyll ihren Hühnerstall verließ war es ein Anlass für Aufregungen.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Sie ist eine Wahrsagerin. Eine falsche Prophetin. Wir haben seit Jahren nicht miteinander gesprochen. Mein Wissen kommt aus dem Kaffeesatz." Sibylls Stimme war schrill geworden.

„Wirklich, Sibyll, du warst dabei, den Kaffeesatz zu lesen, als dir aufgefallen ist, dass Severus zurück nach Hogwarts appariert ist?" Minervas Stimme ließ nur wenig Raum für Argumente. „Ich war am See, als du am Nachmittag zurückgekommen bist, Severus. Ich habe zufällig Sibyll im Turmfenster gesehen, kurz bevor du am Apparierpunkt außerhalb der Tore erschienen bist. Nachdem wir beide dich plötzlich haben erscheinen sehen, kann man sicher davon ausgehen, dass du aus einiger Entfernung appariert bist und nicht einfach von, sagen wir, Hogsmeade zurückgelaufen bist."

Sibyll hob ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Ihre Stimme war wieder ein Sing-sang. „Ich muss zurück in meinen Turm gehen. Diese negativen Vibrationen trüben mein inneres Auge."

„Mach das, Sibyll." Minerva konnte nicht verstehen, warum Albus diese Frau weiterhin behielt. Jeder Versuch, ihn darüber zu befragen endete in einer ziemlich vagen Antwort.

„Wir wollen dich unter keinen Umständen von deinem gewählten Pfad abbringen. Geh. Weissage weit weg!", sagte Severus schneidend, sein Grinsen war ein bisschen zu glücklich.

„So, um was handelte es hier eigentlich?" fragte Minerva, als sie Sibyll nachsahen, wie sie die Große Halle verließ. Sie hatte versucht, die Unterhaltung zwischen Albus und Severus während des Abendessens zu belauschen, hatte aber wenig Erfolg gehabt.

„Scheint so, dass Severus ein Geschenk für Hermine gekauft hat." Albus lächelte Severus an und ignorierte den finsteren Blick, der sich wieder auf dessen Zügen niedergelassen hatte.

„Hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass deine Gesichtszüge so bleiben, wenn du weiter dieses Gesicht machst?" Minerva mochte Severus, aber er konnte wirklich manchmal ein richtiges Kind sein.

„Ich fürchte, dafür ist es schon zu spät." Severus starrte die Hexe weiter an. Jahrelange Gewohnheiten waren schwer zu durchbrechen, sie waren Freunde, aber es war niemals vorgekommen, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin freiwillig mit der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sprach, vor allem als der Dunkle Lord noch seine Macht hatte. Gryffindor. Hermine. Severus brachte seine Gesichtszüge zu einem neutralen Ausdruck. Aber wenn man genau hinsah, war ein Mundwinkel hochgezogen, als ob sich ein Grinsen androhte.

„Was hast du ihr gekauft? Wenn du Sibylls Cousine gesehen hast, musst du im Smaragdblatt eingekauft haben!" Mein Wort darauf, dachte Minerva, dieser Laden war genauso für seine exquisiten Stücke, wie auch für seine Preise bekannt. Sie würde Irma heute Abend noch was zu erzählen haben!

Severus betrachtete Minervas Gesicht, verschiedene Emotionen und Gedanken liefen über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie sie verjagte. Hatte denn jeder Interesse an seinem Leben, oder spezifischer, an seiner Beziehung zu Hermine?

Minerva hatte Hermine schon immer als ihren Liebling erkoren, und hatte nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern den Job einer Adoptivmutter bei ihr übernommen. Severus nahm an, das sie mehr als die meisten einen Grund dafür hatte, ihn zu fragen.

Severus stand auf. Er reckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und überragte Minerva hoch. „Ich glaube, dass Miss Granger die erste sein sollte, die ihr Geschenk sieht, meinst du nicht auch? Ich bin sicher, dass du bei der Zusammenkunft am Samstagabend genug Zeit haben wirst, das Stück zu beurteilen. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch einen Stapel Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Einige von uns brauchen effektive Arbeiten von unseren Schülern. Direktor. Minerva." Mit einem Schwung seiner Roben war er durch die rückwärtige Tür gegangen und auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro.

Minerva sank auf den Stuhl, den er gerade freigemacht hatte. „Er weiß wirklich, wie man einen Abgang macht!", sagte sie lachend.

Albus schenkte ihr eine frische Tasse Tee ein. „Das weiß er."

„Severus wird bei der Party am Samstagabend im Fuchsbau dabei sein? Freiwillig?" Sie fand das schwer zu glauben. Er nahm nie an irgendeiner Schulveranstaltung teil, ohne dass es angeordnet war, daran teilzunehmen, und dazu musste er beinahe tretend und kämpfend gezwungen werden.

„Es ist Hermines Geburtstag, Minerva. Er wird die einzige Schlange in einem Raum von Löwen sein. Müsste sich als interessant erweisen." Albus lächelte sie an, glücklich über Severus offensichtliches Interesse an Hermine.

Minerva war sprachlos. Severus nahm freiwillig an einer geselligen Feier teil und nicht zuletzt auch noch bei den Weasleys. Da schien es nichts mehr zu geben, was sie noch sagen konnte. Interessant? „Allerdings", murmelte sie.

tbc

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel**: Die nächste Tanzstunde und eine Kostümprobe…

* * *

Wie hat das Kira Gmork gemacht +zwinker, Tausche Reviews gegen Kapitel? Wie wäre es damit? 


	18. Vorfreude

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Hier das eingetauschte Kapitel für eure Reviews… +g+

Liebe Grüße gehen an mhhhhh. Vielen Dank für dein Review!

**

* * *

Kapitel 18**

**Vorfreude**

Severus betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. Es war schon beinahe Zeit für seine Tanzstunde mit Hermine. Die Zeit schien ihm heute nur so davon zu laufen. Mit müder Hand strich er sich durchs Haar. Albus hatte Nachrichten aus dem St. Mungos erhalten. Ackart hatte heute mit der psychologischen Beratung begonnen.

‚Es wird eine lange Zeit dauern, bevor dieser Junge sich selbst gegenüber akzeptiert, wieso er so viel Angst vor seinem Vater hat. Ängstlich genug, um so eine Verzweiflungstat zu begehen', dachte Severus. Es hatte ihn Jahre gekostet, bis er mit den Gefühlen für seinen eigenen Vater fertig geworden war. Jahre und die Zeit als Todesser.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder sah er sich im Spiegel an. Er hatte sich ein wenig verändert. Seine Haare waren länger und fielen ihm nun über die Schultern. Sein Gesicht war fülliger. Er war immer schon mager gewesen, aber Schlaf und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten hatten seine gesamte Gesundheit verbessert. Sogar seine Haut, wenn auch noch blass, hatte eine gesündere Farbe. Die gleichen schwarzen Augen. Die gleiche Hakennase. Die wirklichen Veränderungen, die auch den größten Unterschied machten, waren für die Augen unsichtbar.

Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete. Die Hand mit seinem Bild bewegte sich auf: ‚Du musst in den nächsten paar Minuten gehen.' Severus sah sich den Anhänger nochmals an. Er hoffte, dass er Hermine gefiel. Er war noch nie in einer Beziehung wie dieser gewesen. Dies konnte man als das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk bezeichnen, dass er jemals für eine Frau, die weder eine Kollegin noch die Frau eines Kollegen war, gekauft hatte. Das erste Geschenk das ‚wichtig' war. Morgen war ihr Geburtstag. Er hatte in einem Londoner Zaubererrestaurant einen Tisch bestellt, in ‚Des Zauberers Wahl'.

Und danach, morgen Nacht. Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie eine Jungfrau war oder nicht, eine Frage, die weiter in einer Ecke seines Gehirns vor sich hin nörgelte. Die Chancen waren gegen ihn, aber dennoch. Seine Träume in den letzten Nächten waren noch erotischer als vorher gewesen. Er fühlte einen immer drängenderen Wunsch danach, sie zu besitzen, sie zu halten. Sein Bedürfnis schien noch viel größer als zuvor zu sein.

Severus seufzte. Er hatte heute Abend noch eine Tanzstunde, die er überstehen musste. Er klappte die schwarze Samtschachtel zu und schob sie zurück in die mittlere Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Er verschloss und schützte die Schublade, ehe er sich zu Hermines Wohnung aufmachte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus erschien ein paar Minuten vor dem Beginn seiner Tanzstunde. Der Unterricht erschien ihm nun seltsam. Er fragte sich, ob Albus ihn wohl von seiner Wette befreien würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er kannte Albus, und es war nicht nur, weil magische Wetten schwer zu brechen waren, sondern würde er ihm sicherlich erzählen, dass dies ihm dabei behilflich wäre, sein Leben in irgendeiner Art zu verbessern. Der Mann konnte höchst nervig sein, wenn er es darauf anlegte. So sehr es Severus genoss mit Hermine privat zu tanzen, war es nicht mit der Peinlichkeit zu vergleichen, die er jetzt schon fühlte, wenn sie am Halloween Tanz zusammen tanzen würden.

Hermine ging beim ersten Klopfen an die Tür. Es verschlug ihm jedesmal den Atem wenn er sie sah. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. „Guten Abend, Professor."

Seine Hände griffen, als hätten sie einen eigenen Willen, um ihre Taille und zogen sie an sich. „Miss Granger." Ihr Kuss war warm und stellte die Grenzen wieder her, die sie schon dabei gewesen waren, abzubauen.

Severus zog seinen Umhang aus und hängte ihn neben die Tür. Der nun schon gewohnte Ablauf brachte die Tatsache auf den Tisch, dass dies real war. Hermine war real. Wenn der Unterricht beendet war würde er immer noch hier sein, in ihrer Wohnung, und ihre Gesellschaft genießen können.

Hermine war in die Mitte des Raums gegangen und wartete dort auf ihn. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Severus kam etwas zerstreut dazu. „Mir geht es gut, es war nur ein langer und anstrengender Tag. Ich muss heute Abend um elf Uhr zurück zum Schloss. Ich habe noch einige Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, damit ich morgen weg kann."

„Wir können heute Abend absagen, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt."

„Ich habe keine Lust, ‚abzusagen' wenn ich mit dir hier sein kann."

Hermine lächelte. „Schön. In diesem Fall, bereit für die Wiederholung?"

Die Musik begann und Severus nahm die Hexe in den Arm. Sie tanzten die Eröffnungsschritte des Tangos. Nach eineinhalb Monaten Unterricht konnte Severus im langsameren Takt die meisten Figuren tanzen. Einige wirkten noch gezwungen und bei La Salida, einem Seite an Seite, Hüfte an Hüfte Schritt, den Hermine ihm erst letzte Woche gezeigt hatte, brauchte er noch Übung.

„Wie viele Schritte dieses verdammten Tanzes muss ich denn noch lernen?" Er war müde und hatte, wollte er das Wochenende frei haben, noch zu arbeiten, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkam. Sofort bereute er seinen Ton, als er Hermine ansah. „Es… tut mir leid. Wie ich schon sagte, es war ein langer Tag und ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Hermine reagierte belustigt auf seine Entschuldigung. „Das ist richtig schwer für dich, nicht wahr? Rangiert gleich neben ‚Remus'. Mein Gott, ich hätte die Wette mit dir so abschließen sollen, dass du auch Harry beim Vornamen nennen müsstest, und nicht nur Remus. Wann ist das nächste Spiel zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor?"

Severus verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Ich stelle fest, dass du das lustig findest. Ich sollte in der Zukunft davon Abstand nehmen, mich zu entschuldigen. Bitte, mach nur weiter. Wenn du wieder die gebührliche Kontrolle über deine Gefühle hast, könnten wir ja die Stunde beenden."

„Severus. Komm schon. Ich habe versucht, dich ein bisschen aufzuheitern. Und ja, ich finde das lustig. Warum schwänzen wir nicht den Rest der Stunde? Du hast ja auf jeden Fall noch drei übrig." Hermine zerrte an seinem Arm. Er bewegte sich nicht und war wie aus Granit.

„Hermine, es ist eine magische Wette." Severus stand da und sah sie an, als es ihr dämmerte.

„Du kannst nicht schwänzen, oder? Kommst du deswegen Woche für Woche wieder, oder gibt es da etwa noch etwas anderes?"

Severus versuchte, Hermines Gefühle einzuschätzen. Sie meinte das doch nicht etwa ernst? Konnte er höhnisch zu ihr sagen ‚Ja, was würde ich sonst hier wollen, du unerträgliche Besserwisserin?' und sie dann in den Arm nehmen und küssen? Sie konnte nicht zu beleidigt sein. Sie hatte ihn doch eine Fledermaus genannt. Vielleicht sollte er sie nur küssen und gar nichts sagen? Sollte er ihr erzählen, wie sehr er sich für sie interessierte, dass er sich seit dem Anfang, als er sie zum ersten Mal im Tanzstudio gesehen hatte, zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hatte?

„Severus?"

Verdammt. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, um etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, sagte er: „Was möchtest du hören? Ich möchte eben hier sein, weil du hier bist. Oder, ja die verfluchte Wette lässt mich Woche für Woche zurückkommen, aber ich würde gern immer noch kommen, wenn der Wetteinsatz endlich eingelöst ist. Eventuell lieber am Mittwoch, weil es in der Mitte der Woche ist, und es dann nicht so lange von Sonntag bis Freitag ist. Oder vielleicht füllst du die Lücke aus. Vielleicht sollte ich auch gar nichts sagen und dich einfach küssen. Ich bin augenscheinlich zu müde dazu, um nach einem Motiv zu suchen. Wähle einfach einen Grund."

Hermine grinste und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Könntest du meine Wahlmöglichkeiten wiederholen?"

Severus starrte die junge Frau an.

„In Ordnung. Ich denke, ich mag die Mittlere am meisten."

„Und welcher Grund war das? Ich habe das offenbar vergessen." Severus versuchte, der jungen Frau wenigstens ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken. „Während die verdammte Wette läuft, tauche ich immer wieder hier auf, denn hier möchte ich sein. Nun, könnten wir weitermachen, so dass ich nicht wie ein kompletter Narr aussehe, wenn wir tanzen? Wie viele weitere Schritte gibt es denn noch?"

„Nun ja, ich denke, wir haben die meisten Schritte behandelt. Du musst noch La Cunita lernen, was ‚Wiegender Fels' heißt. Das sind einige auffällige Bewegungen mit den Zehenspitzen, die aber nicht schwer zu lernen sind. Wir müssen noch an der Cierre arbeiten. Es ist eine Drei-Schritt Sequenz, die damit endet, dass beide Füße nebeneinander stehen. Grundsätzlich ist es ähnlich zu La Salida oder einem ‚normalem' Tango, aber der Schlussschritt wird für einen ganzen Takt gehalten, bevor man sich weiter bewegt. Dann ist da noch La Cadencia. Du gehst zwei- bis viermal am Platz. Dann die seitliche Cadencia, beide Figuren sind ein Übergang zum nächsten Schritt und beide sind ziemlich leicht zu tanzen. Und ich denke, ein Tango rockt auch! Es ist wie eine Cunita bevor wir einige Verzierungen oder Ausschmückungen hinzufügen. Ich weiß nicht, zwei weitere, effektive Schritte und einige leichte Figuren. Ich denke, wir sollten La Salida noch üben. Wir sind nicht im Gleichschritt, wenn wir uns Seite an Seite bewegen."

Severus stöhnte. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ein professioneller Tangotänzer zu werden. Ich möchte nur die verdammte Wette endlich beenden. Und was bitte, ich flehe dich an, sind Ausschmückungen?"

„Ausschmückungen? Das sind keine richtigen Schritte, nur Bewegungen, die den Tanz dramatischer erscheinen lassen. Zum Beispiel mit der Zehenspitze zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aufklopfen. Den Fuß kreisen lassen. Bewegungen mit dem Kopf. Abgehackte Bewegungen, die zwischen den Reihen getanzt werden. Wir können an den Ausschmückungen nächste Woche arbeiten. Sie sind leicht zu lernen und dem Tanz hinzuzufügen."

Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und die Musik fing wieder an zu spielen. „Los komm, fangen wir langsam am Anfang an. Wir versuchen einen kompletten Durchlauf und dann üben wir La Salida und schauen, ob wir die seitlichen Bewegungen miteinander abstimmen können. Ich kann dir die neuen Schritte auch das nächste Mal zeigen."

Severus schritt nach vorn und zog Hermine in seine Arme. Der Duft von Flieder stieg ihm in seine sensible Nase. Er verlor sich in dem Gefühl ihres Körpers, als sie anfingen, zur Musik zu tanzen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie übten über eine Stunde lang und versuchten, die Knackpunkte bei manchen Figuren auszuarbeiten.

„Möchtest du, dass ich noch etwas zu Essen bestelle, oder willst du lieber gleich zurück zum Schloss?"

„Kochst du immer noch nicht?", fragte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Wenn du kein Essen ordern möchtest, musst du halt gehen! Willst du, dass ich dir vielleicht bei der Auswahl helfe?" Hermine verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.

„Bestelle das Essen. Ich habe einen Artikel, den ich dir zeigen möchte." Severus ging zu seinem Umhang.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Reste ihrer Mahlzeit lagen am äußersten Ende des Couchtisches und warteten nur auf die Schwerkraft, um auf den Boden zu fallen. Bücher und Pergamente belagerten wieder einmal jeden Zentimeter freien Platzes.

Severus saß mit Notizen um sich ausgebreitet auf dem Sofa. „Wenn wir den Anteil des Aasgeiermagens verändern, sollte der Wolfsbanntrank länger wirken. Der Vergleich in diesem Artikel sollte für unseren Zweck anpassbar sein und ich denke, dass er entscheidend bei den Mengenangaben der Zutaten helfen könnte."

Severus hatte einen Artikel in ‚Zaubertränke heute' gefunden, welcher einen Vergleich beschrieb, mit dem man Arithmantik ein bedeutenden Anteil bei der Summe der Zutaten in einem Trank zugestand. Hermine war unübertroffen in Arithmantik während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen, und er hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie den Vergleich zusammen mit der Veränderung des Wolfsbanntrankes handhaben konnte. „Es nutzt die Grundtheorie von Arithmantik, aber fügt die Variablen dem Trank hinzu. Ich glaube, dass wir das gebrauchen können."

„Ich habe mir schon immer gedacht, dass Arithmantik ein nützliches Werkzeug für das Berechnen von einer Menge Dinge wäre. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so schwer ist, den Vergleich anzupassen. Wie war der Name des Zaubertränkemeisters, der den Artikel geschrieben hat?"

Severus schlug den Artikel nach. „Professor Mutabilis."

„Da ist er." Hermine stöberte durch verschiedene Pergamentstapel vor und neben sich. Sie zog eine Seite aus einem der Stapel und reichte sie ihm. „Ich dachte mir doch, dass ich mich an den Namen erinnere. Er ist einer der Tränkemeister, der an dem Symposium teilnimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm sprechen?"

„Vielleicht.", meinte Severus zurückhaltend. Das Symposium. Die Frage, was sie nach Cambridge machen würde kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er schob den Gedanken fort. Diese Unterhaltung konnte auf einen anderen Tag verschoben werden. Es war spät geworden. Er musste bald gehen, wenn er noch rechtzeitig im Schloss sein wollte. Er hatte später Aufsicht in den Gängen und musste noch einen Stapel Tränkeaufsätze der Fünftklässler korrigieren.

„Severus."

„Ja?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Vanessa und Ted frage, ob sie an Halloween in Hogwarts tanzen? Vielleicht wäre es möglich, dass auch Kathy und Justin tanzen. Wenn nicht, könnte Vanessa einen Walzer oder Foxtrott mit Ted tanzen, und ich tanze ein oder zwei Tänze mit ihm, und wir beide beenden das dann mit dem Tango." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre einfacher, wenn es eine Art Mini Tanzvorführung wäre, als wenn nur du und ich als einzige Unterhaltung da wären. Es war nur ein Gedanke."

Severus Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln. Sein Verstand schien auf ‚Sturm' zu schalten. „Wäre Prittchard überhaupt einverstanden, an Halloween zu tanzen?" Es würde ihm weniger das Gefühl geben ein völliger Narr zu sein, wenn auch andere tanzen würden. Was ihn im Moment aufregte, war das Bild von Prittchard und Hermine, wie sie die Rumba und den Tango getanzt hatten, damals bei der Tanzvorführung in der Cambridger Studentenvereinigung, bei der er zugesehen hatte. Sie gehörten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zusammen, aber er hatte einen Ärger gefühlt, der ihm einen stechenden Schmerz versetzte, als er sie mit ihm tanzen sah. Was würde er diesmal fühlen?

‚Ärger?' sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Ärger? Versuch es mal mit Eifersucht, und du bist jetzt noch viel schlimmer dran, alter Mann.'

Severus versuchte, das Bild, das sein Verstand heraufbeschworen hatte, abzuschütteln. „Verzieh dich!", murmelte er flüsternd.

„Was? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Hatte sie ihn richtig gehört? Es hörte sich an wie verzieh dich. Das konnte nicht sein. Hermine blickte hoch und bemerkte seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wären sie bereit zu tanzen?" Severus versuchte, vernünftig mit sich selbst zu reden und seinen Zorn zu zügeln. ‚Prittchard ist mit Vanessa verheiratet. Krieg dich wieder ein. Du benimmst dich wie ein aus der Kontrolle geratener Teenager.'

„Severus, geht es dir gut?" Hermine hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt. Sie konnte die Elektrizität in der Luft spüren. Wenn er ihr auch die netteren Seiten seines Charakters gezeigt hatte, durfte man die Macht, die in diesem dunklen Zauberer inne wohnte, nicht verkennen. Er war äußerst gefährlich, eine Naturgewalt an sich.

„Mir geht es gut. Frag Prittchard. Das wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzuerlangen.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, habe ich noch ein paar Kostüme, die ich dir zeigen möchte."

Severus erwartete, dass sie eine Fotografie von dem verdammten Kostüm hervorholen würde. Er würde glücklich sein, wäre Halloween erst vorbei und sie auf diesen ganzen Unsinn verzichten konnten. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Hermine grinste ihn wie verrückt an.

„Sie sind im anderen Zimmer. Komm mit!" Hermine schob Severus in ihr Schlafzimmer.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus beäugte die junge Frau, die ihn angrinste.

„Bitte denk daran, das sind nur die Prototypen der Kostüme, nach denen ich gesucht habe."

Severus' schwarze Kleidungsstücke waren gerade über ihr Bett gelegt. Die Hemden waren ähnlich denen, wie sie die Bauern in Muggelfilmen normalerweise trugen. Die Klauseln der Wette waren sehr genau, was die Garderobe seiner Beinkleider betraf, Strumpfhosen, mit einem Schurz, der mit einer Schlange verziert war. Über die Oberbekleidung war nichts festgelegt – nur allgemein das Kostüm aus dem 16. Jahrhundert.

Falls Hermine gedacht hatte, dass es ihm peinlich sein würde, was sie ausgewählt hatte, hatte sie sich ziemlich geirrt. Mit der geübten Leichtigkeit von jemandem, der sich in seiner Haut wohl fühlte, begann Severus die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und Manschetten zu öffnen, ohne auf ihre Anwesenheit zu achten.

„Severus?" Hermine schluckte heftig. Sie hatte geglaubt, die Oberhand zu besitzen und nicht er.

Er unterbrach das Aufknöpfen an der übrig gebliebenen Manschette. Sein seidenes Hemd war offen und hing locker von seinen breiten Schultern. „Hatte ich nicht recht mit meiner Annahme, dass du wolltest, dass ich diese Klamotten anziehe?"

„Ähm, nun ja, aber möchtest du nicht vielleicht, dass ich rausgehe oder so?" Seine Ungeniertheit brachte sie mehr aus dem Konzept, als es sollte. Hermine leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, als die obere Hälfte seines Körperbaus in Sicht kam. Jahrelange, harte Arbeit hielt seinen Körper fit, das Schleppen der Kessel hatte ihm geholfen, in Form zu bleiben. Er war klassisch gebaut, breite Schultern, die sich zu einer schmalen Taille in einer klassischen ‚V' Form verjüngten. Seine blasse Haut erschien fast durchsichtig in dem gedämpften Licht ihres Schlafzimmers. Ein feiner Hauch von schwarzen Haaren umgaben flache Brustwarzen. Weiße und silberne Linien und Narben kreuzten wiederholt seinen Brust und das, was sie von seinem Rücken sehen konnte. Eine breitere Linie schwarzen Haares zog sich von seinem Nabel bis zum Bund seiner Hosen.

Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von der Linie abwenden, die unter dem Verschluss seiner Hose verschwand.

„Siehst du etwas, nach dem du Sehnsucht hast?", fragte er mit einem leisen Lachen.

Severus' Stimme durchbrach den Nebel, der ihren Verstand einhüllte. Sie lächelte fröhlich. „Mir geht's gut!"

„Gut." Ein Schwenk mit seinem Handgelenk und seine Hose fiel herunter. Die sehr engen Slips, an die sie sich noch vom Grimmauld Platz her erinnerte, kamen in ihr Blickfeld. Eine sehr bedeutende Ausbuchtung in der Mitte. Seine Beine waren schön entwickelt. Muskulöse Schenkel und Waden, wieder gut in Form durch die langjährige Arbeit und seltsamerweise wahrscheinlich auch durch seine Gewohnheit, schnell zu gehen.

Wieder leckte sie sich bei dem Anblick seines fast nackten Körpers unbewusst über die Lippen. ‚Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, was er für einen Körper unter den gewaltigen Roben, die er trägt, verbirgt. Was für eine Verschwendung!', dachte sie. ‚Mein Gott, die Schülerinnen werden ihn danach in einen ganz neuen Licht sehen!'

Hermine nahm an, dass er üblicherweise seine Kleidung durch einen Zauber auszog. Diese Vorstellung hier war zu ihrem Vorteil. Sie war neugierig, wie er sich wohl in die Strumpfhosen zwängte. Hermine lehnte sich an ihren Schrank und wartete, dass die Show anfing.

Severus hielt die Strumpfhose hoch, zufrieden mit Hermines Reaktion auf seinen Körperbau. Er bemerkte ihr Grinsen, wobei sie das seine übersah. Die Strumpfhose entfaltete sich, zog sich wieder zusammen und legte sich dann eng an seinen Körper an. Er sah den enttäuschten Blick in ihren Augen.

„Du hast doch sicher nicht von mir erwartet, dass ich mich damit abmühe, sie auf Muggelart anzuziehen?" Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich bin ein Zauberer, Hermine." Er schnappte sich eines der Hemden: schwarze Seide mit langen Ärmeln, V-Ausschnitt und schwarzer Kordel. Das Hemd erschien durch Magie auf seinem Oberkörper. Sein Haar, welches länger war wie zu der Zeit da sie noch Schülerin war, lag frei um seine Schultern.

In Hermine kam der Gedanke auf, dass er wie ein Pirat aussah, wie einer dieser männlichen Models, die die Titelseiten von Muggelromanen schmückten. Alles was noch fehlte, war ein großer, goldener Ohrreif. Sie war der Meinung, dass er umwerfend schön aussah.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Und?"

„Du siehst wie ein Pirat aus."

„Wird vorausgesetzt, dass ich wie ein Pirat aussehe?"

„Nun, der Look wirkt." Sie legte sich in seine Arme. „Du siehst… unglaublich sexy aus!"

„Hermine!", sagte er mit ungläubiger Stimme.

„Nein, ich meine es so. Du siehst prächtig aus! Die Schülerinnen werden dich nie mehr in der gleichen Art und Weise ansehen. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du diesen Körper all diese Jahre unter den ganzen Roben versteckt hast!" Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

Der Kuss war langsam und sinnlich. Hermine hielt seinen Hintern fest, das Gefühl seiner härter werdenden Erektion an sich pressend. „Severus."

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Den Rücken liebkosend, mit ihrem Po spielend, die Brust massierend. Sie war bereit und mehr als willig, heiß vor Begehren. „Hermine, wir… können nicht. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich heute Abend früh zurück nach Hogwarts muss. Ich muss schon in ein paar Minuten gehen."

„Was?" Ihre Augen öffneten sich. „Du musst was?"

‚Was?' brüllte die Stimme in seinem Kopf wie ein Echo der Empfindungen von der Frau vor ihm.

Schon gut, das war vielleicht nicht so gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Er hatte sie nur necken wollen, als er gesehen hatte, was sie für ihn auf Lager hatte. Aber diesmal war das nicht nur sein Fehler. Sie hatte damit angefangen. ‚Sehr gut durchdacht', überlegte er. ‚Sie hat angefangen.'

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf riet ihm nun, ihr die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen, sie auf das Bett zu werfen und einfach zu nehmen! Was wäre den schon dabei, wenn er ein paar Minuten zu spät zu seiner Aufsicht in den Gängen kam. Albus würde das verstehen.

„Hermine, an was hast du gedacht, als du mich gebeten hast, dieses Kostüm anzuprobieren? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht die Erfüllung der Wettklauseln waren, die du im Kopf hattest, als du dies geplant hast."

Hermine sah weg, Röte kroch in ihren Wangen hoch.

Severus' Hand fasste unter ihr Kinn und brachte ihre Augen dazu, seine zu treffen. „Ich will dich. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich will. Aber ich will das nicht beenden, bevor es angefangen hat. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich heute frühzeitig gehen muss. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für einen Aufschwung du meinem Ego gegeben hast, weil du… dies hier geplant hast. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit anhalten und bei dir bleiben. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir morgen soviel Zeit haben wie wir wollen."

„Seit wann bist du so redegewandt? Warst du schon immer ein verkappter Romantiker?"

„Hast du meiner Rede für die Erstklässer nie zugehört? Es gibt nicht allzu viele Leute, die mir so wichtig sind, dass ich mit ihnen rede. Betrachte dich glücklich!" Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Hermine fühlte, wie sich seine Kleidung unter ihren Händen veränderte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, trug er wieder sein eigenes Hemd und Hose. Ihre Finger spielten mit den Enden seiner langen Haare. „Du hast wirklich großartig ausgesehen."

„Ich glaube, die Wette verlangt außerdem nach diesem Schurz mit einer Schlange darauf?"

„Richtig, bei der nächsten Kostümprobe habe ich dann einen Schurz für dich." Hermine grinste ihn verlegen an. Sie dachte daran, wie unglaublich sexy er in diesem Outfit ausgesehen hatte. Sie freute sich darauf, was sie unter den Slips finden würde, die er so gern trug.

„Du leidest nicht an Ophidiophobie, oder?", fragte er grinsend.

Nun war sie dran, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor Schlangen. Warum?" Dachte er vielleicht, weil er das Oberhaupt von Slytherin war, dass sie eine Abneigung gegenüber Schlangen hatte?

‚Zeig ihr deine Python!' schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Nur eine Frage. Hermine, ich werde wie ein Narr in diesem Outfit aussehen, wenn ich den Tango tanze. Ich werde lächerlich aussehen, egal was ich anhabe. Meine einzige Rettung wirst du im meinem Arm sein." Hermines Kuckucksuhr schlug die Stunde. „Ich muss gehen. Soll ich dich morgen Abend um sieben Uhr abholen?"

Hermine begleitete ihn zur Tür. „Sieben Uhr. Wohin gehen wir?"

Severus nahm sich seinen Umhang von seinem üblichen Platz neben der Tür. „Des Zauberers Wahl. Ich sehe dich dann morgen."

Ein schneller Kuss und er war gegangen. Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Na, das lief ja nicht so wie geplant", sagte sie in den leeren Raum. Krummbein miaute aus der Küchentür. Beiläufig ging er zu seinem Frauchen und schlängelte sich um ihre Beine. „Ich schätze, wir warten auf morgen, Krummbein. Bist du hungrig?"

Die Katze drückte sein plattes Gesicht in Hermines Hand als sie ihn hinter dem Ohr kraulte. „Komm, suchen wir etwas zu essen für dich." Der Kater folgte ihr in die Küche und wartete geduldig, während sie ihm eine Katzenleckerei zurecht machte. Diese Rasse war bekannt für ihre Intelligenz. Krummbein hatte in Hermines drittem Jahr versucht, Rons Ratte Krätze anzugreifen, ehe sich herausstellte, dass er ihn Wirklichkeit der Animagus Peter Pettigrew war. Krummbein schien Severus tatsächlich leiden zu können. Er drückte sich an Severus' Bein, sobald dieser die Wohnung betrat. Der Tränkemeister war der Meinung, dass dies wohl Krummbeins Art war, ihn zu nerven. Er war nicht begeistert davon, dass der Kater die Gewohnheit hatte, mit seinem orangenen Fell auf seine makellosen Hosenbeine zu haaren. Aber Hermine war insgeheim froh darüber, dass der Kater sich an den dunklen Zauberer gewöhnt hatte.

Hermine seufzte, als sie auf ihr Bett zusteuerte um Schlaf zu finden. „Morgen", sagte sie. Nur die Stille im Zimmer antwortete ihr.

Tbc

Ü/N: Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Pearle durch dieses Kostüm die Idee zu ihrer witzigen Story Here be Pirates hatte.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Hermines Geburtstag…**

* * *

Das Kapitel heißt Vorfreude… geht es euch auch so? Mit einem Klick sagt ihr es mir! 


	19. Hermines Geburtstag

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Diesmal geht mein besonderer Dank an Schnuffi, die das Kapitel beta gelesen hat. Tausend Dank dafür!

Lemonwarnung! Wer das nicht möchte, sollte nicht weiterlesen.

**Ü/N**: Dieses Kapitel ist gekürzt, da sonst die Story dem Rating nicht mehr angepasst wäre. Für alle ab 18, die aber dennoch die Original Fassung dieses und auch einiger nächster Kapitel lesen möchten: Auf meiner Profilseite findet ihr den Link. Ihr könnt hier oder auch dort reviewn.

Einige Sätze mussten durch die Kürzung etwas verändert, umgestellt oder angepasst werden.

**

* * *

Kapitel 19**

**Ein Tanz, so alt wie die Zeit oder Hermines Geburtstag**

Severus war nervös, als er an Hermines Tür klopfte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sein Gefühl an diesem Abend sagte ihm, dass dies ein Wendepunkt für sie beide werden würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er hier immer noch willkommen sein würde wenn der Abend vorüber war.

Hermine war den ganzen Tag über unruhig gewesen. Sie hatte eine Menge Eulen bekommen und damit Geburtstagsgrüße von ihren Freunden. Grüße von allen, außer von demjenigen, von dem sie hören wollte. Versunken in einem heißen Bad zu liegen linderte lange Zeit ihre Unruhe. Jedes Gefühl der Ruhe verschwand aber sofort, als sie das Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich, als er das Bild der Frau vor sich in sich aufnahm. Hermine trug ein samtiges, mitternachtblaues Abendkleid im Muggelstil. Das Kleid umschmeichelte ihre üppigen Kurven, es war vorn tief ausgeschnitten, noch tiefer aber am Rücken. Das Kleid erinnerte ihn an das, welches sie auf der Tanzvorführung getragen hatte. Ihr Haar trug sie aus dem Gesicht und es fiel ihr in Kaskaden locker über den Rücken hinab.

„Du siehst…wunderschön aus." Die Worte verließen seine Lippen, als er die Vision vor sich realisierte. Severus trat in die Wohnung und umarmte Hermine. Er küsste sie sanft, ehe er seinen Umhang auszog. Er war so ähnlich gekleidet, wie sie ihn schon von den Ministeriumsfeiern her kannte. Ein schwarzer Samtgehrock, etwas förmlicher als sein üblicher Gehrock, ein dunkelgraues Hemd, welches von den Manschetten bis zum Kragen paspeliert war, und schwarze Twillhosen komplettierten das Outfit. „Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, bevor wir im Restaurant sein müssen. Ich habe noch etwas, das ich dir vorher geben möchte."

Severus holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor, die in Silberfolie eingepackt und mit einem großen, goldenen Band umwickelt war. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine."

„Danke, Severus!" Hermine warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn heftig, bevor sie zum Sofa ging, um sein Geschenk zu öffnen.

Es war schwierig zu bestimmen, wer von beiden in diesem Moment aufgeregter war. Severus stand unbeholfen neben der Tür, unsicher, was die Etikette jetzt von ihm verlangte.

Hermine klopfte auf das Sofa neben sich, während sie das Geschenk ansah. „Oh, Silber und Gold? Setz dich zu mir, während ich es öffne."

Sobald er neben ihr saß, zog sie an dem Band und entfernte das silberne Papier. Mit unbeschreiblicher Neugierde betrachtete sie den silbernen Beutel, an dem das einzelne Blatt angebracht war. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf Severus' Gesicht, das aber nichts verriet. Sie holte die schwarze Samtschachtel aus dem Beutel und sah ihn wieder an. Mit dem knappsten aller Nicken, das es von dem Zauberer neben ihr gab, öffnete sie schließlich mit zitternden Fingern die Schachtel.

„Oh mein Gott, Severus! Es ist wunderschön. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben!" Ihre Finger strichen über die Oberfläche des Blattes, bevor sie sich zu ihm drehte, um ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen. Erst einige Minuten später betrachtete sie wieder die Kette.

Mit einem erleichtertem Seufzen fragte Severus: „Darf ich annehmen, dass das Geschenk deinen Beifall findet?" Er überlegte, wie viel er ihr genau über seine seltsame Begegnung mit Sibylls Cousine erzählen sollte, als er den Anhänger gekauft hatte.

Hermine befreite die Kette aus der Schachtel. „Ja, es findet meinen Beifall. Es geht weit darüber hinaus, nur meinen Beifall zu finden. Hilfst du mir, sie anzulegen?" Hermine gab ihm die Kette, ehe sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. Sie nahm ihre Haare an einer Seite zusammen, damit er sie ihr um den Hals hängen konnte.

Severus legte ihr die Kette um und schloss den Haken. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern, als er ihren Nacken küsste. Ihr Kleid war am Rücken weit ausgeschnitten, so hatte er die Möglichkeit, eine Reihe kleiner Küsse entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule zu hauchen. Er lächelte selbstgefällig, als er fühlte, wie sie ein Schauer durchlief. Seine Stimme war leise und heißblütig, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Happy Birthday, Hermine. Ich wünsche mir, dass dies ein Geburtstag für dich wird, den du niemals vergessen wirst." Er war sehr zufrieden, als er sie bei seinen Worten erzittern fühlte.

Severus stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Komm, es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen. Dich wird die Geschichte des Anhängers interessierten, den du trägst."

Hermines Hand umschloss den Anhänger. Er schien wie durch ein inneres Licht zu glühen. „Erzählst du mir beim Essen über die Kette? Sie ist so schön. Vielen, vielen Dank!" Sie streckte sich, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

Severus fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich durch ihre Dankbarkeit, auch wenn er im Stillen erfreut war, dass sie glücklich über sein Geschenk war. „Gern geschehen. Wollen wir?" Severus half ihr in den Umhang, bevor er seinen eigenen holte.

„Wo ist Des Zaubers Wahl?", fragte sie, als sie außerhalb des Gebäudes standen.

„Es ist im London der Zauberer. Nicht weit von der Winkelgasse." ‚Oder des Smaragdblattes', dachte er.

Severus umfasste Hermine mit seinen Armen, sein Umhang hüllte sie beide ein. „Halt dich an mir fest. Ich werde uns dorthin apparieren." Das Geräusch eines lauten Knalls klang durch die Nacht, als die beiden disapparierten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Des Zauberers Wahl war _das _neue Restaurant, absolut ‚in'. Das Restaurant war schlicht und elegant. Hohe Offizielle des Ministeriums und lokale Berühmtheiten wurden dort beim Essen gesehen. Und nun waren dort auch noch zwei Helden aus der finalen Schlacht, einer davon der schwer fassbare Tränkemeister aus der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es war auf jeden Fall genug, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, egal auf wen das Restaurant ansonsten noch eingerichtet war.

Hermine war daran gewöhnt dass sich die Leute umdrehten, um sie anzusehen. Sie war ebenso unübersehbar, wenn sie die Vorlesungen besuchte und auch, wenn sie sich alle paar Wochen mit Harry und Ron zum Essen traf. Harry konnte einen Raum alleine dadurch, dass er eintrat, zur absoluten Stille bringen. Er war geschickt darin geworden, kurz abzuwinken und sich unauffällig in eine ruhige Ecke zu verziehen.

Severus war es niemals angenehm gewesen, Aufmerksamkeit für die Vernichtung des dunklen Lord zu bekommen. Er hatte es als nichts anderes als einen Weg gesehen, um die Verstöße, die er in seiner Jugend begangen hatte, zu tilgen. Obwohl er sich zuerst nicht beschwert hatte, als durch seinen neuerworbenen Status ein Schwarm von Hexen hinter ihm her war, war er doch ziemlich schnell dieser hirnlosen Gänse überdrüssig geworden. Sie hatten kaum etwas einzubringen während sie zusammen aßen. Sie sprachen nur über den letzten Schrei der Modedesigner, oder über einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche. Wenn er Zaubertränke heute oder Ars Alcemica erwähnte, starrten sie ihn mit einem entschieden verständnislosen Blick an. Er stellte fest, dass ihm seine eigene Gesellschaft besser gefiel als der Versuch, deren zu ertragen.

Hermine war anders. Ihr Verstand bewegte sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Sie sprang von Thema zu Thema mit beeindruckendem Eifer. Sie hielt Schritt mit Artikeln und Themen in den unterschiedlichsten Gebieten. Ihrer beider Arbeit am Wolfsbanntrank war fortgeschrittener als jede andere Forschung, die heutzutage geleistet wurde. Ihre Professoren in Cambridge waren Idioten, dass sie sie ohne einen zweiten, prüfenden Blick einfach nicht ernst nahmen. Er war sicher, dass es bestimmt ein oder zwei Sachen gab, die sie ihnen über deren Fachgebiet beibringen konnte, wusste er doch von ihrer Vorliebe, für jedes Fach dass sie belegte, genau zu recherchieren.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Das war die nervige Besserwisserin, die ihn die ganzen sieben Jahre lang gequält hatte. Die Schülerin, die ein vier Fuß langes Pergament voll geschrieben hatte, wenn er nur ein zwei Fuß langes verlangt hatte, und das nur, weil sie die Menge an Informationen, die ihre Antwort beinhaltete, nicht komprimieren konnte.

Während des Essens erzählte Severus von der ausgefallenen Herkunft ihres Anhängers. Hermine war von den Einzelheiten fasziniert. Ihre Hand griff gelegentlich nach oben, um die Kette zu berühren. Ihre Unterhaltung wendete sich dem Wolfsbanntrank und dem Artikel über die Arithmantik zu, den sie sich am Vorabend angesehen hatten, ehe sie über andere interessante Artikel sprachen, die jeder von ihnen gelesen hatte.

Sie verweilten noch länger nach dem Essen, genossen gegenseitig die Anwesenheit des anderen, bevor sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurückkehrten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus machte einen Schwenk mit der Hand und sanfte Musik erfüllte den Raum. Die leisen Schwingungen von Frank Sinatras ‚Summer Wind' umgab die beiden. Es war dasselbe Lied, das sie genutzt hatte, um einem ihrer Schüler den Walzer für dessen Hochzeitstag zu lehren. Er reichte ihr seine Hand. „Tanz mit mir."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sein Arm umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie tanzten langsam zur Musik. Severus neigte seinen Kopf. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor er eine Reihe von Küssen auf ihren Hals setzte. Er wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen für seine Aufmerksamkeiten belohnt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er hob eine Hand und massierte sanft eine Brust durch den weichen Stoff ihres Abendkleides. Er konnte ihre kleine, harte Brustwarze durch den Stoff fühlen.

Hermines Stimme war heiser. „Bleib bei mir heute Nacht, Severus. Liebe mich."

Er sah, wie ihre Augen glänzten, als sie sich zur Musik wiegten. Er konnte Lust, Verlangen und Begehren in den Tiefen ihrer Augen erkennen. Ihre Pupillen waren voll erweitert und ließen ihre Augen fast so dunkel wie seine erscheinen. Er konnte kaum die goldenen Punkte erkennen, die normalerweise das warme Braun hervorhoben. Seine Stimme war weich und melodisch. „Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest, Hermine? Bist du dir wirklich klar darüber, dass ich derjenige bin, den du willst? Es wird nach heute Abend kein Zurück mehr geben. Ich habe es dir schon vorher einmal gesagt. Ich bin kein netter Mann. Ich werde dich nicht teilen. Wenn wir uns heute Nacht lieben, dann deswegen, weil du mir gehörst."

Severus musterte ihre Augen, die Fenster zur Seele. Ihre Atmung war ungleichmäßig geworden. Er sah zu, wie ihre Hand langsam der Länge nach über seine Brust strich. Ihre Augen trafen seine, als ihre Hand langsam und sanft streichelnd zu der Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose wanderte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein, Severus." Sie war sein. Noch niemals hatte jemand solch ein Feuer in ihrem Blut angezündet, wie er das getan hatte. Alles in ihr verlangte danach ihn in sich zu spüren, hart und heiß, voller Bedürfnis.

Seine Hände schoben sie sanft zurück. „Leg dich auf das Bett." Ein geflüsterter Zauber, die Kleidung von beiden verschwand, und Hermine konnte so endlich seine Gestalt betrachten. Er war groß, einen vollen Kopf größer als sie, mit breiten Schultern und einer schmalen Taille.

Severus beobachtete ihre Augen, es waren so viele Gefühle, so viele Fragen, die ihr übers Gesicht jagten. Er war jahrelang geübt in der Kunst, Frauen glücklich zu machen. Er war immer schon ein Mann gewesen, der seinen Grundbedürfnissen nachgegangen war.

Der dunkle Lord hatte es gebilligt, dass die Ehefrauen der Todesser, die bei Festen anwesend waren, von den anderen als Huren benutzt wurden; den Anhängern wurde keine Wahl gelassen. Der Service dieser Frauen war nichts weiter als eine Darstellung der Loyalität für den dunklen Lord. Die meisten anderen Todesser konnten es nicht verstehen, warum gerade er ein Liebling der Frauen war. Severus widerum hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es für einen Mann mehr Vergnügen bedeutete, wenn man etwas von einer willigen Frau bekam, und sie so auch seine Aufmerksamkeiten begrüßte.

Während Severus überlegte, dass Sex etwas war, das nur brannte um wieder gelöscht zu werden, war er ebenfalls der Überzeugung, dass es auch ein Picknick für seine Sinne war. Schmecken, berühren, sehen, hören und riechen, alle Gegensätze genießen. Er liebte den Geschmack der Weiblichkeit, das Gefühl der weichen Haut, so unterschiedlich zu seiner eigenen. Die Ansicht von weiblichen Brüsten, die Warzen, die sich vor Genuss verhärteten und die Farbe veränderten. Er schwelgte in der Macht, die er über seine Partnerin hatte, und lebte sein eigenes Vergnügen dabei aus, so oft er jemanden erwählte. Obwohl er landläufig gesehen nicht gerade als gut aussehend zu bezeichnen war, nahm doch sein Ruf als Liebhaber und die Ausmaße seiner ‚Ausrüstung' legendäre Ausmaße an. Severus hatte nichts dagegen, dass diese Berichte sich verbreiteten, wurden sie doch nur zu seiner mysteriösen Ausstrahlung hinzugefügt.

Der heutige Abend würde anders sein. Er war mit den Frauen der anderen Todesser ins Bett gegangen, hatte, wenn er eine schnelle Befriedigung suchte, die Bordelle in der Nocturngasse aufgesucht und hatte auch einfach die Hühner benutzt, die ihm nachgelaufen waren, als sein Status sich von Spion zu Held verändert hatte.

Heute Nacht wollte er die Frau lieben, die ihm wirklich wichtig war. Heute Nacht wollte er lieben, nicht nur Sex. Er hatte vor, der letzte Mann zu sein, den sie jemals haben würde. Die heutige Nacht gehörte ihr. Auch er würde es genießen, aber es war ihm wichtig, dass sie das Verlangen spürte, die Gipfel zu erreichen, auf die er sie mitnehmen wollte. Seine Hand liebkoste bedächtig ihren Arm, streichelte sanft von der Schulter zum Ellbogen und zurück, während sie seinen nackten Körper betrachtete.

Er lachte, als er ihr ihre Gedanken an den Augen ablas. „Es wird funktionieren. Unsere Körper sind dafür gemacht, zueinander zu passen." Er legte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf mit einer Hand aufgestützt, während die andere fortfuhr, ihren Arm zart zu streicheln. Er beobachtete, wie ihre Augen über seinen Körper schweiften und ihre Hand dabei zögernd seinen Brustkorb erforschte.

Er wollte sie nicht fragen. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Seine Ahnungslosigkeit machte ihn glücklich. Severus atmete tief ein, ehe er die gefürchtete Frage stellte. „Hermine, warst du jemals mit einem Mann zusammen?"

„Du willst wissen, ob ich noch eine Jungfrau bin?" Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn ansah.

Mit leiser Stimme meinte er: „Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen. Ich… muss es nur wissen."

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht allzu erfahren, aber nein, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Um ehrlich zu sein, bevor ich dich traf, hat mich Sex auch nicht sonderlich interessiert. Es gab da ein paar Jungs, aber so toll war das nun auch wieder nicht." Hermine hauchte nur noch bei dem Versuch, ihre Gefühle auszudrücken. „Du machst etwas mit mir. Ich kann das nicht erklären."

Er lächelte warm. Mit verführerischer Stimme meinte er. „Diese Nacht gehört dir. Ich zeige dir die Freuden, auf die du bisher verzichten musstest." Arrogant? Absolut! Wahr? Ohne Zweifel!

Hermine erschauerte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme und es erhitzte sie noch mehr. Severus legte sich über die erregte Hexe und genoss das Gefühl, wie sich Haut an Haut rieb. Sein Kuss begann langsam, schürte aber das Feuer zwischen ihnen. Zungen duellierten sich um die Kontrolle. Hände spielten mit sensibler Haut. Hermine wölbte sich unter ihm auf, als sie sein Bein zwischen ihren spürte, und er sanft ihre Schenkel auseinander drückte.

Sie stöhnte, als er sie entlang ihres Kiefers küsste. „Oh, Gott!"

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Knurren. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und glitt dann an ihrem Hals entlang. Seine Hände massierten und liebkosten ihre Brust, umfassten dann die schweren Brüste und spielten mit den verhärteten Warzen. Sein Mund hinterließ eine Spur von Küssen, als er einen Pfad an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang zeichnete, um danach ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen.

„Severus!", stöhnte sie, seinen Namen gleichzeitig wie als Gebet und Fluch ausstoßend.

„Ich möchte, dass du das genießt. Wir haben die ganze Nacht." Seine Stimme, weich und sexy, sendete einen elektrischen Schock direkt in ihr Inneres.

Severus fuhr damit fort, sich langsam nach unten über ihren Körper zu bewegen, und nur wie zufällig immer wieder über ihre erhitzte Haut zu lecken und zu kneifen. Seine Zunge tauchte in ihren Nabel ein, bevor sie neckend über ihre sensible Hüfte tanzte. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich, als er vorsichtig in ihre weiche Haut biss, um sie danach wieder mit seiner Zunge zu beruhigen.

Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie seine Hände auf ihrem glühenden Körper spürte. Sie hatte einigermaßen erfolgreich damit experimentiert, sich selbst zu befriedigen, aber es hatte sich niemals so angefühlt. Sie konnte nichts anderes als leises Stöhnen und Wimmern von sich geben, als er seinen Finger in ihren bereiten Körper schob.

Ohne zu überlegen, biss er sie in die Innenseite ihres Schenkels, hinterließ ein Zeichen und schmeckte Blut. Mit seiner Zunge beruhigte den Biss, den kupferhaltigen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Er wanderte wieder zu ihrer Weiblichkeit und nahm den Geschmack ihrer Säfte auf. Kurz bevor er die Zauberformel sprach, die sie endgültig zu der seinen gemacht hätte, hörte er auf. Wie wenn er aus einer Betäubung erwachen würde, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich die ersten zwei Schritte eines alten Rituals ausgeführt hatte, ehe er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war. Dieser Zauber grenzte an Schwarze Magie. Er fragte sich, ob ihr klar war, wie kurz er davor gewesen war, sie fest an sich zu binden.

Das Blut des Geliebten zu trinken, es war nur ein einziger Tropfen notwendig, war der erste Schritt. Den moschusartigen Saft ihrer Weiblichkeit zu schmecken, war der zweite. Alles, was er hätte noch tun müssen, war das Aussprechen der Zauberformel und sie wäre für immer sein gewesen. Vor langer Zeit hätte er einfach weitergemacht und den Zauber ohne ihr Wissen ausgeführt. Er stellte fest, dass er nicht länger dieser Mann war. So sehr er wollte, dass sie allein ihm gehörte, würde er das alte Ritual nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis durchführen. Vielleicht käme in der Zukunft ein Zeitpunkt, an dem sie beide das Ritual vollenden und sich aneinander binden würden. Wenn sie einverstanden wäre, ihm allein zu gehören, jetzt und für immer, so wie das alte Ritual es bestimmte. Er würde warten, bis sie bereit war, sich ihm hinzugeben, und dann nur ihn allein zu begehren.

Die heutige Nacht sollte allein ihrem Vergnügen dienen. Er wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der angenehmen Aufgabe unter seinen Händen zu. Ihre Muskeln verengten sich um seinen Finger, als sie den Punkt überschritt. Ihre Hände umklammerten das Laken, als elektrische Wellen sie durchrannen.

In Hermines Kopf wirbelte es durcheinander, als sie einen weiteren Gipfel von Emotionen erlebte. Ihr Orgasmus spülte über sie hinweg und sendete Schockwellen durch ihren Körper. Sie konnte nur schwer atmen, als Welle um Welle der Befreiung sie durchfuhren. Von ihren Lippen hörte er nur ein kleines Stöhnen, das seinen Namen rief. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor sie wieder klar denken konnte.

Er rieb sich an ihrer Haut wieder nach oben, was sein Verlangen noch mehr steigerte.

„Oh Gott, Severus!", sagte sie atemlos. „Bitte."

„Bitte? Was möchtest du?" Die Vibration seiner Stimme an ihrer übersensiblen Haut sandte einen Schock zu ihrer immer noch empfindlichen Klitoris.

„Ich will dich! Bitte, ich muss dich spüren!" Hermines Hände griffen nach seinem Po und zogen ihn an sich heran.

Severus platzierte die Spitze seines Gliedes an ihre feuchte Öffnung. Er konnte ihre Hände an seinem Hintern fühlen, die ihn antrieben. Seine Stimme war leise, kaum ein Brummen. „Hermine, mach deine Augen auf. Sieh mich an. Ich möchte dich sehen."

Hermines Augen verschmolzen mit seinen. Die Intimität, die einzig durch diesen Blick entstand, war größer als alles, was sie jemals gespürt hatte. Sie sah seine glasigen Augen, als er sich über sie beugte, um ihre Lippen fordernd zu küssen.

Er gab jetzt seinem eigenen Verlangen nach und stieß in ihre heißen Tiefen. Das Gefühl ihres Höhepunktes, zusammen mit der Reibung durch seine eigenen Bewegungen in ihr, beförderte ihn über den Gipfel und er ergoss sich tief in ihren Körper. Seine Hüften bewegten sich noch reflexartig einige Male, aber dann war er erschöpft.

Severus stützte sich ab, er wollte Hermine nicht unter seinem Gewicht erdrücken. Er glitt aus ihrem warmen Körper und spürte dabei ein momentanes Gefühl des Verlustes. Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog sie an sich. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Halsbeuge und legte besitzergreifend ein Bein über seinen Schenkel, um sich zwischen seinen Beinen auszuruhen. Ihre Hand fuhr über seine Brust, spielte mit den spärlichen Haaren um seine flachen Brustwarzen um danach faul eine seiner markanten Narben auf der Schulter nachzuzeichnen.

Seine Brust und sein Rücken waren wie bei einer Straßenkarte voll von weißen und silbernen Narben, welche die leise Geschichte seiner Jahre des Spionierens erzählten, der Jahre, in denen er durch die Hände eines Verrückten gequält wurde. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie an all die Jahre dachte, in denen er alleine gelitten hatte.

Severus spielte mit der Fülle honigfarbener Locken, die ihr den Rücken hinab flossen. Er fühlte ihre Stimmungsveränderung. Ein Finger unter ihrem Kinn lenkte ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht. Sein Lächeln, so selten, so offen, ließen ihr Herz schmelzen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine." Sie zerfloss unter seiner Berührung, dieser beißende, harte, sarkastische Mann, der ihr in dieser Nacht unaussprechliches Vergnügen bereitet hatte. Das war ihr wirkliches Geschenk gewesen. Nicht der Anhänger oder die Freuden in denen sie geschwelgt hatte. Es war der ungeschützte Einblick in sein Herz. Sein Lächeln, seine Wärme, so freimütig gegeben, das war ihr wirkliches Geschenk gewesen.

Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an seine Schulter, glücklich und müde von ihrer gemeinsamen Intimität. Severus spielte immer noch mit der Menge an Locken, die sich um seinen Arm und ihren Rücken gewickelt hatten, seine andere Hand liebkoste beiläufig ihre Handrückseite auf seiner Brust. „Ruh dich aus. Wir haben die ganze Nacht. Das ganze Wochenende, wenn du möchtest."

Hermine wusste, dass er auf die Party im Fuchsbau am nächsten Tag anspielte. „Hmm. Du gehst da hin!"

Severus lachte. „Ich habe nur an dich gedacht." Ihre Atmung war gleichmäßig geworden. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie seine Bemerkung noch gehört hatte. Es machte nichts aus. Obwohl er es verabscheute, mit allen möglichen Leuten in Gesellschaft zu treten, würde er den Fuchsbau für sie ertragen.

‚Zum Teufel Mann, was passiert mit dir, verdammt noch mal?' Nachdem sie endlich bekommen hatte, was sie wollte, war die Stimme in seinem Kopf nun auf etwas Neues aus. Es war in dem Moment geschehen, als sich Hermine ihm zugewandt hatte.

Offenbar hatte sie sich aber entschieden, doch nicht zu schlafen. Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, eine Gewohnheit, die er aus den Jahren, die sie seine Schülerin gewesen war, kannte. Sie hatte eine Frage, die sie stellen wollte. „Was?"

Ihre Hand bewegte sich wieder zu seinen unteren Regionen. „Wie lange dauert es, bis du… wieder einsatzfähig bist?"

„Lieber Gott! Was habe ich nur erschaffen? Warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte es nur wissen."

„Hermine, ich bin nicht mehr so jung, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Ich mag ein Zauberer sein, aber auch ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit. Aber keine Angst, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!" Er streckte sich, um mit ihren Brüsten zu spielen, drückte und reizte ihre Brustwarzen, knetete das weiche Fleisch ehe er sich der anderen Seite zuwandte, um dort ihrer Brustwarze und Brust die gleiche Behandlung zukommen zu lassen.

„Danke, Severus."

Die ruhige Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Stimme erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, seine Finger glitten sanft über ihre Wange und vergruben sich dann in ihr Haar. „Ich bin derjenige, der dir danken sollte. Du bist… fantastisch."

„Nein, du verstehst mich nicht. Es war noch niemals so wie gerade eben."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wissen wollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, ein anderer Teil seines Verstandes schlussfolgerte, dass sie nun mit _ihm_ zusammen war. „Hermine, du musst mir gar nichts erzählen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun muss. Ich möchte aber. Ich hatte nicht so viel Erfahrung. Aber niemand hat mich so etwas fühlen lassen, wie du es getan hast." Sie lächelte, gefangen in einem ‚nach dem Orgasmus' Nebel.

„Hermine…"

„Ich werde dich nichts fragen. Okay? Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Das ist alles."

‚Hier hast du jetzt deine Chance! Frag sie nach Potter und Weasley. Mach weiter! Frag sie!' Severus biss sich beinahe auf die Zunge, um die Worte in seinem Mund zurück zu halten. Er hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass er sie nicht fragen würde, egal wie sehr es ihn drängte, es zu wissen. Stattdessen nickte er wortlos.

„Was? Ich sehe es dir an, dass du mich etwas fragen möchtest." Hermine zeichnete sinnlose Muster auf seine Brust.

„Bist du immer so fordernd?"

„Ja!", sagte sie feixend. „Was willst du mich fragen?"

Er konnte nicht. Also gut, er konnte doch. Mit einer großen Beklommenheit fragte er: „Potter, Weasley?"

Hermine fiel mit einem Kicheranfall zurück. „Fragst du mich ob Harry und ich? Oder ob Ron und ich jemals…? Severus, sie sind wie Brüder für mich. Oh Gott!"

„Du bist mit Weasley ausgegangen." Das war eine reine Feststellung der Tatsachen, und er versuchte, den Tonfall seiner Stimme neutral zu halten.

„Wir sind nur dreimal zusammen ausgegangen. Es ist niemals über einen Kuss hinausgegangen." Ihr Kichern kehrte mit Gewalt bei dem Gedanken zurück, wie sie mit Ron Sex hatte.

Severus war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er stützte sich über der kichernden Hexe auf. „Du denkst, dass das lustig ist, oder?" Er leckte über ihre Ohrmuschel, kniff sanft in das äußere Ohr und saugte am Ohrläppchen.

Hermines blieb das Kichern im Hals stecken. Der Blick in seine Augen erzählte ihr alles, was sie wissen wollte. Begehren, Lust, Leidenschaft, Verlangen und noch mehr. Etwas, das sie jetzt noch nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Alle Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, als sein Mund sie in Besitz nahm. Severus drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie ein. Sie liebten sich erneut mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die keiner von beiden erklären konnte. Hermines schon sensibilisierte Weiblichkeit beantwortete seine Bewegungen, indem sich ihre Muskeln anspannten um die Reibung die er verursachte zu intensivieren. Er erhöhte das Tempo und drang so noch tiefer in sie ein. Es brachte beide näher an den Gipfel. Sie kamen gemeinsam in einer Explosion der Gefühle, als wären sie eins.

Severus zog Hermine mit sich, als er von ihrem gesättigten Körper herunter glitt. Wieder kuschelte sie sich an seine Seite. Er langte nach der Decke, die an der Seite lag, und breitete sie über sie beide aus. Ein leises ‚Nox' tauchte den Raum in Dunkelheit, das einzige Licht schien jetzt durch das Fenster an der hinteren Seite des Zimmers. Hermine fühlte, wie seine Finger sanft mit ihrem Haar spielten, was sie in den Schlaf wiegte. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte, war Severus, der sie zärtlich auf den Scheitel küsste und Happy Birthday flüsterte.

Severus betrachtete die schlafende Hexe in seinen Armen. Im Gegensatz zu Muggelmännern hatte er nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, nach dem Sex sofort komatös einzuschlafen. Er sah Hermine lächeln, als sie einschlummerte. Er dachte über die gerade miteinander verbrachte Nacht nach und sein Körper antwortete sofort wieder den Bildern, die sich in seinem Kopf abspielten.

Sie war unglaublich. Für jemanden mit wenig Erfahrung war sie extrem abenteuerlich. Es schien, als wäre sie bereit, alles auszuprobieren. Er wusste, dass ihre Bereitschaft zu Experimentieren mehr als alles andere wahrscheinlich auf ihr Vertrauen zu ihm beruhte. Vertrauen, dass er heute Abend beinahe missbraucht hätte. Seine Kenntnisse der Dunklen Magie waren weitreichend. Sie schienen zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten aufzutauchen, und dem Anschein nach auch ohne dass er das Dunkle erst weiter zu rufen brauchte.

Severus dachte zurück an die Legende des Anhängers, an die Reinheit des Herzens. Albus hatte geglaubt, dass es sich auf ihn und nicht auf Hermine beziehen würde. Wie viel von der alten Geschichte war wahr? Hermine war bezaubert von der Legende gewesen, als er ihr darüber erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gefragt, ob er sie einmal eines Nachmittags mitnehmen würde, um ihr das Geschäft zu zeigen. Sie war neugierig. Ihr Lachen war ungehindert aus ihr heraus gebrochen, als er ihr den Namen des Besitzers genannt hatte. Es war eine wohlbekannte Tatsache, was Hermine von Wahrsagen hielt. Dennoch, wahr oder nicht, es war eine vergnügliche Erzählung.

Hermine war das pure Licht. Ihr Herz war weiß gegenüber seiner schwarzen Seele. Vielleicht war es die ganze Zeit schon Albus Plan gewesen, dachte er. Hermine würde seine Dunkelheit mit dem Licht, das ihr Herz und ihre Seele war, verknüpfen, und damit gewährleisten, dass er auf der richtigen Seite blieb. Obwohl er es Albus übel nahm, dass er sein Leben manipulierte, konnte er nicht länger die Gefühle für sie abstreiten. Sie gehörte nun ihm, und ob sie es wusste oder nicht, sie gehörten einander. Der Rest der Welt würde niemals diese Seite, die er nur ihr zeigte, von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hatte ja auch noch nie zuvor jemandem gestattet, ihm so nahe zu kommen und obwohl er nicht wusste, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithielt, war er sicher, dass sie eine Rolle darin spielen würde.

Sie war hinter seine Verteidigung geschlüpft und hatte sich in seinem Herzen eingenistet. Die Welt sah ihn nur sarkastisch, schwierig und abscheulich, und einige andere mieden ihn um jeden Preis. Sie brachte eine Seite von ihm hervor, die niemals zuvor existiert hatte. Sie sah mehr in ihm. Charaktereigenschaften, von denen er dachte, dass es sie nicht gab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verkörperte wirklich ihr Haus.

Severus lachte in sich hinein. Sie hatte ihn in mancher Hinsicht verändert – und sie würde das nie erfahren. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er Albus für seine Einmischung verhext hätte. Nun würde er dem Mann dafür danken, dass er sie zusammen gebracht hatte und ihn danach verhexen. Definitiv eine weichere Seite seiner Persönlichkeit.

Seine Arme schlangen sich fester um sie. Er lächelte, als er dem Schlaf erlaubte, ihn zu übermannen. Es gab da noch einige Überraschungen mehr, die er ihr am nächsten Morgen zeigen wollte. Sie hatten noch stundenlang Zeit, ehe sie im Fuchsbau sein mussten.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Der Morgen danach…**

* * *

So, jetzt haben sie endlich Zeit und sind nicht gestört worden. Ich habe auch Zeit und möchte möglichst oft durch Reviews von euch gestört werden. Ich denke, dieses Kapitel hat das auch verdient, oder? 


	20. Was deuten diese Zeichen an?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Wieder gilt mein Dank Schnuffi – sie hat die schlimmsten Formulierungen gefunden. Was jetzt noch übrig ist an grausamer Satzstellung oder schlechter Übersetzung war allein mein Verdienst +gg+

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Katyes. Vielen Dank!

Auch dieses Kapitel ist etwas gekürzt, wenn auch lange nicht so stark wie das vorherige. Die ungekürzte Fassung ist wieder auf Sevinas Seite – den Link findet ihr auf meinem Profil.

Ein lieber Gruß geht an Komet, Monique und böse Schwarzleserin. Danke für eure Reviews! Leider kann ich euch ohne Angabe einer Mailadresse nicht persönlich anworten. Aber ich habe mich sehr gefreut über eure Rückmeldung!

**

* * *

Kapitel 20**

**Was deuten diese Zeichen an? **

Hermine erwachte mit dem Gefühl eines warmen Körpers, der an ihren Rücken gekuschelt lag. Ein Arm lag über ihrer Taille und hielt sie ziemlich effektiv auf dem Bett fest. Sie wollte nichts lieber, als sich noch länger mit ihm unter die Decke zu kuscheln, aber unglücklicherweise hatte ihr Körper andere Bedürfnisse, denen zuerst nachgegeben werden musste. Ein schneller Ausflug zur Toilette war angesagt, bevor sie daran denken konnte, noch länger mit Severus liegen zu bleiben.

Severus. Die letzte Nacht war unglaublich gewesen. Es war ein Geburtstag gewesen, den sie niemals vergessen würde. Der Anhänger war wunderschön. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass er ihr ein so extravagantes Geschenk kaufen würde. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten es an diesem Abend im Fuchsbau zu zeigen.

Hermine sah auf das Nachtkästchen, auf welchem der Anhänger wieder in seiner schwarzen Schachtel lag. Sie würde einige Nachforschungen über den Großvater und den Ursprung der Legende machen, von der er ihr erzählt hatte. Dennoch wollte sie auch selbst das Geschäft sehen, wenn auch nur aus Neugierde. Senalda Trelawney, vielleicht konnte sie Sybills Cousine treffen. Severus hatte betont, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich nur eine fantasievolle Geschichte war, und nur dazu gedacht, um arglose Käufer anzulocken, welche größere Anschaffungen zu einem höheren Preis kaufen sollten. Es war auf jeden Fall eine merkwürdige Geschichte.

Letzte Nacht war jenseits all ihrer bisherigen Erfahrungen gewesen. Sie schauderte, als sie sich seinen Mund in Erinnerung rief, wie er über ihren Körper glitt. Bücher konnten nur die mechanischen Abläufe eines Aktes beschreiben, weiter nichts. Sie bereiteten einen nicht auf das Kaleidoskop der Gefühle und Sensationen vor, die erlebt werden, wenn dieses Wissen Wirklichkeit wurde.

Severus schien eine andere Person zu sein, das komplette Gegenteil des Bildes, das sie von ihm als Lehrer gehabt hatte. So zurückhaltend und distanziert wie er als Professor Snape auch war, so offen war er als Liebhaber. Er hatte sie mehrere Male zum Orgasmus gebracht, bevor er auch nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte, etwas dass sie von keinem ihrer letzten ‚Begegnungen' sagen konnte, und dass machte eindeutig den Unterschied zwischen einem Mann und einem Jungen aus. Das erste Mal als er sie küsste, hatte er einen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals hinterlassen. Letzte Nacht hatte er sie an ihrem Schenkel markiert. Vielleicht ist doch etwas Wahres dran an den Gerüchten, dass er ein Vampir sein soll!', dachte sie kichernd.

Als sie sich vorsichtig bewegte, kam ihr das Bedürfnis, zu Toilette zu gehen, noch drängender ins Bewusstsein. Sie versuchte sich, ängstlich darüber, dass ihre Bewegung ihn wecken könnte, sanft von seinem Arm zu befreien. Dieser schien noch schwerer zu werden, als sie sich bemühte, darunter hervor zu rutschen. Severus ächzte, sein Arm umfasste ihre Taille enger und zog sie zurück an seine Brust. Hermine wartete einen Augenblick, ehe sie es wieder versuchte, sich von seinem Griff zu lösen.

Seine Stimme war heiser, sein Atem blies warm an ihr Ohr. „Schwierigkeiten, Miss Granger?"

Hermine sah ihn über die Schulter an. Seine Augen glänzten fröhlich. Eine Augenbraue war in seiner üblichen Art, wenn er etwas fragte, gehoben.

„Du bist wach! Ich dachte, dass du immer noch schläfst. Ich habe versucht, dich nicht zu wecken."

Sein Arm blieb wie ein stählernes Band um ihre Taille liegen. „Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich dich informieren, dass dies hier deine Wohnung ist. Es ist nicht möglich, dass du dich einfach davonschleichst!"

Auf einmal fühlte sie, wie sich etwas Hartes an ihrem Hinterteil rührte. „So sehr ich es auch genießen würde, weiterhin mit dir solche geistreichen Sticheleien auszutauschen, glaube ich doch, dass ein schneller Besuch der Toilette mehr angesagt wäre."

„Es liegt mir fern, dich aufzuhalten." Sein Arm bewegte sich nicht.

„Severus!"

Er gab sie frei und rollte sich auf den Rücken, als sie sich von ihm entfernte. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß, wenn ich nicht erwünscht bin. Eine vergnügliche Nacht und schon bist du fertig mit mir. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Vielleicht hängt noch eine dieser Gänse aus dem Ministerium in Hogwarts herum. Wie spät ist es? Vielleicht könnte ich ja noch wenigstens frühstücken?"

Hermine bemerkte das markante Zelt unter der Decke. Sie beugte sich über ihn, ihr Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter entfernt. „Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, wie kreativ ich mit meinen Zaubern bin? Scheinbar muss ich mir wieder einen ins Gedächtnis rufen. Er gestattet einer Hexe, die sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt, die Körperteile des Zauberers, der diese Emotionen hervorgerufen hat, neu zu arrangieren. Ziemlich schwierig, das wieder rückgängig zu machen. Beweg dich lieber nicht, oder ich bin gezwungen, dich an das Bett zu binden! Ich bin gleich zurück."

Severus lächelte, als sie vom Bett aufstand. Sie konnte ein leises Lachen von ihm hören, als er sagte: „Versprechungen, Versprechungen."

Hermine kam ein paar Minuten später zurück. „Musst du auch…?" Sie gestikulierte in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Hermine, ich starte mit meinen Runden in Hogwarts um 7 Uhr. Jetzt ist es schon beinahe 9 Uhr. Ich war schon… danke." Er benutzte die gleiche Geste, die sie ausgeführt hatte, als sie das Badezimmer angesprochen hatte.

Hermine kicherte. „Entschuldige. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" Sie rutschte wieder unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

„Ich habe es genossen, dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Ich kann es gar nicht ausdrücken, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich jemals neben jemand so Reizendem wie du es bist, aufgewacht bin." Seine Hand streichelte ihr Gesicht, seine Finger glitten sanft über ihre Wangenknochen.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. „Wer bist du?"

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du nicht mehr weißt, mit wem du letzte Nacht zusammen warst? So schlecht kann ich doch nicht gewesen sein!" Seine Augenbraue schoss wieder empor.

„Mm. Nein. Gar nicht so schlecht. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

Severus zog sie zu einen langen, sinnlichen Kuss an sich, der sie ganz atemlos werden ließ. „Okay, fantastisch!"

„Hast du für heute Morgen irgendwelche speziellen Pläne, die du noch erledigen musst? Lernen? Andere Pflichten?" Er wollte die junge Hexe, die hier neben ihm lag gleich wieder verführen, aber er verstand es wenn sie noch andere Verpflichtungen hatte, denen sie nachkommen musste. Na ja, verstehen war ein zu allgemeines Wort dafür. Er wäre nicht gerade glücklich darüber, aber er würde ihr Verlangen, irgendwo anders als in seinen Armen zu sein, akzeptieren.

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt?" Sie küsste ihn am Hals entlang, und ihre Hand bahnte sich einen Weg seine Brust hinunter. Sie bemerkte, wie seine Erektion zuckte, als sie über seinen Arm kratzte, ehe sie sanft die Haut liebkoste.

„Hm. Ich hätte da einige Ideen." Severus saugte und biss zärtlich in ihre Halsbeuge.

Hermine kicherte, als ihre Gedanken zu ihren früheren Überlegungen, Severus betreffend, zurückkehrten. Es hatte von Zeit zu Zeit über ihn zahlreiche Gerüchte hinsichtlich seiner Schlafgewohnheiten gegeben, welche aber in der ganzen Schule in Umlauf gewesen waren. Geschichten darüber, warum die Leute wirklich von ihm als eine gigantisch große, schwarze Fledermaus dachten. Ron hatte gesagt, wenn er kein Vampir wäre, würde er doch in der Nacht schlafen anstatt durch das Schloss zu wandern. Das alleine sei schon Beweis genug.

Severus stoppte und sah die junge Frau an. „Was?"

„Du weißt, als ich im sechsten Jahr war, da ging ein Gerücht herum, dass du ein Vampir wärst." Hermine konnte ihr Grinsen nicht verbergen, da sie noch an ein paar andere Gerüchte dachte, die sie letzte Nacht ausräumen konnte.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich keiner bin?"

„Wenn du ein Vampir bist, wo ist dann dein Sarg? Alle Vampire schlafen in Särgen." Hermine grinste.

„Hast du denn meine kleine Tasche überprüft? Sie ist so geschrumpft worden, dass sie in meine linke Seitentasche passt. In einem Sarg zu schlafen ist nichts weiter als ein Aberglauben der Muggel. Ich muss ihn nämlich nur bei mir haben. Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

„Severus, das ist gar nicht komisch! Du machst Witze, nicht wahr?" Ihre Hand hatte auf dem Weg nach unten angehalten, während sie versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck einzuschätzen. Er machte doch nur Witze, oder? Remus ist ein Werwolf, schrie sie ihr Verstand an. Aber nur weil Werwölfe existierten, hieß das ja nicht gleichzeitig, dass Severus ein Vampir war.

„Vampire haben ungewöhnliche Kräfte und unglaubliches Durchhaltevermögen. Über ihre Sexualität wurde vieles geschrieben." Er fuhr fort, sie zu küssen. Vielleicht war er mit seiner kleinen Scharade zu weit gegangen. Er wackelte mit einer Augenbraue. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir zeige, wie ein Vampir sein Opfer ‚aufspießt'? Vielleicht willst du aber auch lieber etwas … anderes sehen?"

Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Arm. „Nicht komisch!"

„Ich glaube, _du_ warst es doch, der das Thema auf Vampire brachte und nicht ich. Aber ich würde dir wirklich gerne etwas anderes zeigen. Komm her." Severus zog Hermine rittlings auf sich, direkt auf seine Brust. „Entspann dich. Ich glaube, das ist etwas, was du genießen wirst. Halt dich an dem Kopfteil fest."

Hermine hörte, wie er einen Zauber flüsterte; plötzlich fühlte sie sich leichter als die Luft. „Severus!", kreischte sie, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hände sie vorsichtig anhoben und sie nach vorn zogen. Sie konnte nicht mehr als eine Feder wiegen. Ein Schaudern durchfloss sie, als sie spürte, wie Severus Zunge ihren Körper eroberte.

Hermine sah nach unten um Severus Augen zu sehen, die sie beobachteten. Sie hing verzweifelt an dem Kopfteil, vollkommen verloren in den Empfindungen, die er verursachte. So etwas hatte sie noch niemals vorher gefühlt. Ihn zu beobachten, während er ihr solches Vergnügen bereitete, war unglaublich erotisch.

Severus sah, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen. Ihre Atmung war unstet. Der Blick auf ihre Brüste hatte eine deutliche Auswirkung auf ihn. Seine Erektion war beinahe schmerzhaft. Es gab nichts mehr, wonach es ihn verlangte, als sie auf seinen harten Schaft zu spießen – wie ein Vampir – dachte er mit einem geräuschlosen Lachen.

Er bemerkte, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er aufhörte, um sie zu fragen: „Hermine, vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, damit wir unsere Diskussion weiterführen können, oder willst du lieber kommen? Was wäre dir lieber?" Er hatte natürlich nicht vor, aufzuhören, und er vermutete, dass es ihr genauso ginge.

Sein Name war nur ein Ächzen, als sie versuchte, ihre Augen auf ihn zu fixieren. „Severus!"

Sein Mund verband sich wieder mit ihrem Körper. Nahe, ganz nahe! Severus fühlte, wie sie sich versteifte und dann um ihn erbebte. Sie war leichter als eine Feder. Er zog seine Beine hoch und ließ sie sanft entlang seines Körpers gleiten, damit sie sich, angelehnt an seinen Knien, ausruhen konnte. „Ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, eine Antwort von dir erhalten zu haben, aber ich darf doch annehmen, dass ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe?"

Hermine hob eine Hand und gestikulierte unbestimmt in seine Richtung. „Oh mein Gott. Was war das denn? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Meine eigene Variation des Wingardium Leviosa. Möchtest du auch die andere Hälfte davon sehen, wenn du dich erholt hast?"

Sie lehnte sich an seine Knie, sah ihn an und ihre Beine lagen locker neben seinem ausgestreckten Körper. Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine Erektion unter ihr pulsierte. Ihre Hand fuhr langsam die Venen an seinem Schaft nach.

Ihr Name klang dumpf von seinen Lippen. Severus hob die verzauberte Hexe über seinem harten Glied an. „Halt ihn fest und führe ihn in dich hinein."

Hermine hielt ihn fest, als er ihren Körper senkte. Hermine stöhnte, als sie fühlte, wie er in ihr pulsierte. Severus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Ihr Stöhnen, das Gefühl ihrer Hände an seinem Glied, wie sie ihn in sich führte, hatten seine Lust geschürt. Er hielt sie an den Hüften fest und fing an, sich zu bewegen.

Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihr Orgasmus ankündigte. Dadurch, dass sie gewichtslos war, konnte er sie ganz einfach mit jedem Stoß aufspießen. Seine Bewegungen wurden jetzt ungleichmäßig. Sein Rücken wölbte sich, als er tief in ihr kam. Hermines Höhepunkt durchfuhr sie, als sie seinen letzten Stoß spürte, sein pochendes Glied zeigte ihr seine Befreiung.

Severus legte sie auf das Bett und beendete den Zauber. Sie brach in seinen Armen zusammen, beide waren von ihrer letzten Liebesrunde verausgabt.

Hermine hatte ein einfältiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als sie den Mann neben sich betrachtete. „Das war fantastisch! Können wir das noch mal machen?"

Severus starrte sie an. „Versuchst du, mich umzubringen?"

„Nein, aber das war wirklich unglaublich!"

Severus zog sie an sich, schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch dabei, zu Atem zu kommen. „Hermine, ich bin alt. Du musst mir allermindestens ein paar Minuten geben. Wir können das wieder tun. Aber nicht sofort."

Langsam ließ er seine Hand an ihrem Rücken auf und ab gleiten. Er genoss das Gefühl, dass er sie nach dem Liebesspiel nackt in seinen Armen halten konnte. Wenn das nur ein Traum sein sollte, hoffte er, dass er nie wieder aufwachen würde. Es war etwas, von dem er hoffte, dass es niemals zu Ende sein würde. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber er konnte ihren Blick auf sich fühlen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was?"

„Wenn du schon von alt sprichst. Wann ist dein Geburtstag? Ich weiß, dass er bald kommen muss und eigentlich wollte ich nicht Minerva danach fragen."

Severus ächzte. „Mein Geburtstag?"

„Nun ja, du hast meinen erinnerungswürdig gemacht. Unvergesslich, genauer gesagt. Ich möchte dasselbe für dich tun. Gibt es irgendetwas Bestimmtes, was du dir wünschst?", fragte sie lächelnd.

‚Der String! Sag ihr, dass du sie in ‚Dem String' sehen willst. Nein, warte mal. Frag sie, ob sie einen Bauchtanz machen würde, während sie ‚Den String' trägt! Dann nimm sie! Was für abartige Sachen würde sie wohl sonst noch tun?' Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei, ihm Geburtstagsvorschläge für Hermine zuzubrüllen.

Severus schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ist dir klar, dass das eine gefährliche Frage ist?"

„Ich nehme an, dass du ein oder zwei Ideen hast?"

„Ich könnte dir einige Anregungen geben." Er hörte, wie die Stimme in seinem Kopf laut ‚Ja!' schrie.

„Hat einer dieser Vorschläge etwas mit Schokoladensoße zu tun?" Sie hatte auch ein paar eigene Ideen.

Eine Augenbraue schoss hoch. „Schokoladensoße? Nicht übel."

‚Was meinst du damit, nicht übel? Verdammt noch mal, Mann! Frag sie doch, was sie vorhat, in die Schokolade zu tauchen! Frag sie!' Severus stellte sich mehrere Körperteile von ihnen beiden vor, welche vielleicht noch interessanter wären, wenn sie mit Schokolade umhüllt wären. Sein Penis zuckte, als er Hermine dabei beobachtete, wie sie über ihre Unterlippe leckte. Offensichtlich dachte auch sie gerade an einige Körperteile.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich so in deine Augen sehe, und sie mir den richtigen Hinweis geben, sollten wir wenn die Zeit reif ist, unsere Listen der Körperteile miteinander vergleichen", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Körperteile und einige Methoden, die Soße zu verteilen", antwortete sie ebenfalls lachend.

Als Severus darüber nachdachte, was sie eben gesagt hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, sich ans Atmen zu erinnern. Hermine küsste seine Lippen mit einem sengenden Kuss.

Ihr Kuss wurde durch ihren knurrenden Magen unterbrochen.

Sie seufzte, als sie sich trennten. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas zum Frühstücken suchen? Ich bin hungrig. Und ich habe noch zwei Kapitel für fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst, die ich heute Morgen noch wiederholen sollte."

„Ich nehme an, wir bestellen uns kein Frühstück von außerhalb?", fragte Severus mit einem ironischen Grinsen, als Antwort auf den finsteren Blick, den ihm Hermine zuwarf.

„Ich glaube, ich hätte da noch eine Schüssel Cerealien oder vielleicht auch noch ein paar Haferflocken."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie kann das denn sein, dass du nicht kochen kannst, wenn ich an die Höhe deiner Fachkenntnisse in Zaubertränke denke?"

Hermine war dabei, sich über seine Einstellung zu ärgern, als sie plötzlich seine Worte begriff. „Hast du mir gerade ein Kompliment über mein Wissen über Zaubertränke gemacht?"

„Wieso würde ich es sonst erwägen, mit dir zu arbeiten, wenn ich nicht der Überzeugung wäre, dass du außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke hast?"

„Du hast mich noch niemals gelobt. In den sieben Jahren, in denen ich deine Schülerin war, hast du mich nie gelobt."

Severus legte sich auf den Rücken. „Du warst meine Schülerin, die beste Freundin von dem verdammten Jungen-der-lebt. Was hast du von mir erwartet? Dass Draco zu seinem Papi rennt und ihm erzählt, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bevorzuge? Schlimm genug, dass du mit Potter so gut befreundet warst. Hätte ich dein Talent gelobt, hätte dich das noch mehr zu einem Ziel gemacht, als du es eh schon warst." Er drehte sich, um sie an zu blicken, der Schmerz war klar in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Hermine, ich habe getan, was ich musste, um zu überleben. Mein einziges Ziel in den letzten zwanzig Jahren war es, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Falls ich währenddessen gestorben wäre – dann wäre es eben so gewesen. Ich habe wirklich niemals erwartet, die finale Schlacht zu überleben, und noch viel weniger hätte ich jemals erwartet, das ich jetzt hier mit dir bin."

Der Schmerz und die Qual in seinen Augen erschütterte sie tief. „Severus, es tut mir leid."

Seine Hand hob sich, legte sich an ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich in ihrem Haar vergrub. „Nein, ich denke, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung. Du bist eine unglaubliche Hexe. Du bist so großartig wie mächtig und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das noch nie sagen konnte." Severus seufzte. Er war zu alt, um sich jetzt noch zu ändern. Er sah ihr in die Augen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Wenn du mir nun sagen willst, dass das hier ein Fehler war, garantiere ich dir, dass ich nicht zögern werde, dich zu kastrieren. Das St. Mungos wird dir bestätigen, dass du ein Eunuch bist, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin." Ärger flammte in ihren Augen auf.

Severus lachte laut heraus. „Nein, das hier ist kein Fehler. _Wir_ sind kein Fehler. Ich mag nicht der einfachste aller Männer sein, und ich denke immer noch, dass ich zu alt für dich bin, aber es scheint dir ja nichts auszumachen. Was ist mir dir? Bedauerst du irgendetwas?"

„Nur eins." Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten. „Warum haben wir nur so lange gewartet?"

Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Er nahm ihren Mund in Besitz und vertrieb jeden Zweifel, was seine Gefühle für sie anging, aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie mochte. Sie wusste auch schon, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes für ihn empfand. Für jetzt war das genug.

Als ihr Magen wieder knurrte, brachte sie das wieder auf die naheliegenderen Bedürfnisse zurück.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt nach etwas zum Frühstücken suchen? Hast du einige Eier im Haus? Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit dass ich dir beibringe, wie man ein Omelett macht." Er war erstaunt über die Tiefe der Gefühle die sie für ihn hegte, und war dem Schicksal dankbar, dass es ihm eine Chance mit ihr gab.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

Ach du Scheiße. Er kannte diesen Blick. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er nicht antworten wollte, was für eine Frage sie ihm auch immer stellen würde. Es war noch niemals etwas Gutes von einer Frau gekommen, die einem Mann _diesen_ Blick zugeworfen hatte. „Ja?" antwortete er reserviert.

„Ich verstehe, dass du nicht nett sein konntest, als ich eine Schülerin war. Du hast für den Orden spioniert. Voldemort hatte noch viel Macht. Aber nun, ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß, dass du in Hogwarts mit den meisten Kollegen kaum Kontakt hast. Du bist lieber alleine in deinen Kerkern als die Gesellschaft von, na ja, eigentlich jedem zu suchen. Albus sagt immer, dass er dich schreiend zu den Versammlungen des Kollegiums schleifen muss." Severus schnaubte, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während er ihr zuhörte. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Herz besitzt, egal wie sehr du auch versuchst, das zu verbergen. Aber das Abendessen, letzte Nacht und dann heute Morgen. Es ist, als ob du dort und hier zwei verschiedene Personen wärst. Was hat sich verändert?"

Hermines Blick war durchdringend, während sie ihn beobachtete. Severus hatte sich, seiner Nacktheit nicht bewusst, auf dem Bett neben ihr ausgestreckt. Seine langen Beine hatte er locker über den Knöcheln überschlagen, eine Hand streichelte gemächlich ihren Arm, währenddessen er ihr zuhörte.

Was hatte sich verändert? Das war genau die Frage, die ihm Potter letzte Woche gestellt hatte. „Was sich verändert hat? Ich vermute, dass sich alles verändert hat. Die Welt hat sich weiter gedreht. Ich war noch nie besonders extrovertiert. Das habe ich dir schon vorher gesagt. Ich bin von Natur aus ein Einzelgänger, zufrieden damit, meiner Forschung nachzugehen und meine knappe Zeit damit zu verbringen, meine Lektüre auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Tatsache, dass wir uns so vertraut geworden sind, deine Meinung mir gegenüber mehr als alles andere verändert hat. Es ist ziemlich schwierig, die vorgefasste Meinung von jemandem zu behalten, wenn man weiß, wie er in der Agonie eines Orgasmus aussieht." Severus grinste, als er den geschockten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte.

„Also habe ich mich verändert, so dass ich anders von dir denke?"

„Ja, denn deine Vorstellung von mir ist anders geworden. Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, dass mein stechender Blick keinen Effekt mehr auf dich hat."

„Wie du schon sagtest, habe ich mich ziemlich vertraut mit deinem Körper gemacht. Das hat einige Dinge geändert. Außerdem bist du nicht länger mein Professor. Du kannst mir keine Strafarbeiten mehr geben", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Grollen, und sandte einen Schauer durch sie hindurch, als sie sich die Bilder vorstellte, die seine Worte heraufbeschworen hatten.

„Wie hat sich deine Meinung in Bezug auf mich geändert?"

„Du hast dich entschlossen, das nicht so einfach fallen zu lassen, nicht wahr?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, unzählige Male habe ich überlegt, welche Gründe es gibt, warum du mich anziehend finden könntest. Ich glaube, dass ich viel mehr Nutzen aus jedweder Beziehung, die wir nur haben könnten, ziehen könnte. Du bist jung und großartig. So oft einer Sache voraus. Ich habe niemals in einem Schüler mehr gesehen als ein Kind in meiner Obhut. Du bist jetzt nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Als ich dich das erste Mal in dem Tanzstudio sah, war ich betroffen, wie sehr du dich in zwei Jahren verändert hattest. Vielleicht hast du dich aber gar nicht so stark verändert wie ich annahm, denn es könnte auch sein, dass ich am Ende endlich fähig war, die Frau zu sehen, zu der du geworden warst."

„Und so siehst du mich jetzt, als eine Frau?"

„Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich dir sage, dass meine früheren Affären genau das waren – Affären? Die Nacht mit jemandem zu verbringen, oder Beziehungen jeglicher Art hätten den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod in der Vergangenheit ausgemacht. Schlaf macht einen Menschen verteidigungslos. Ich wäre, während ich für den Orden gearbeitet habe, niemals ein Risiko eingegangen. Du bist die erste Frau, bei der ich jemals über Nacht geblieben bin. Ich hoffe doch, dass dies die erste von vielen war?" Severus versuchte, die Stimmung zu heben.

Er verstand, dass sie Fragen hatte. Sein Verstand überschlug sich jedes Mal beinahe, wenn er versuchte, herauszufinden, wie sie an diesen Punkt hatten kommen können. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihn als den, der er nun einmal war, akzeptieren konnte. Er konnte vielleicht ihre Freunde nicht leiden, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihr zuliebe höflich zu sein. Er hatte noch niemals vorher einer Frau den Hof gemacht. Er wusste, das diese Bezeichnung altmodisch war, und ihre Aktivitäten der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden passten auch nicht zu der Ära, die dieser Begriff repräsentierte, aber das Wort suggerierte die Zeit die sie hatten, um sich besser kennen lernen zu können.

Er genoss ihre gemeinsame Forschung. Die Diskussionen, heißen Debatten, sogar die Missverständnisse wegen eines Zeitpunktes oder einer Zutat forderten ihn heraus. Sie forderte ihn heraus. Dazu waren bisher nur wenige fähig gewesen. Er liebte ihren Sinn für Humor. Er ahnte, dass sie über lange Zeiträume gelangweilt war, wenn Gleichaltrige über Quidditch oder neue Mode sprachen und sie den Geschichten zuhören musste.

Sie hatte ihn wie noch keine Frau zuvor beeinflusst. Er hatte viele, lange Jahre nur in seiner eigenen Gesellschaft verbracht. Ihr Geschmack, ihr frischer Duft, die seidige Sanftheit ihrer Haut – sie war wie eine Droge, von der er anscheinend nicht genug bekommen konnte. Seine eigene, private Abhängigkeit. Er war von seinem Bedürfnis nach ihr überwältigt.

Severus hatte es aufgeben, besorgt wegen des Altersunterschiedes zu sein. Sie war entschlossen und selbstsicher. Wenn sie von seinem Alter, oder auch von irgendeiner anderen Seite an ihm genervt wäre, hegte er keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie zögern würde ihm das auch mitzuteilen.

Hermines Magen knurrte laut. Ihre Hand schnellte hoch, um das lästige Organ zu bedecken.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Frühstück?"

Severus beobachtete Hermine, wie sie aus dem Bett glitt. Er genoss definitiv den Anblick ihrer Kehrseite, als sie die oberste Schublade ihres Kleiderschrankes öffnete, um ein Paar kurzer Hosen heraus zu holen. „Möchtest du, dass ich sie dir in eine bequeme Hose verwandle? Ich nehme an, schwarze Seide?" Ein schneller Zauber - und eine schwarze Seidenhose erschien in ihrer Hand.

„Ich habe einen Morgenmantel mitgebracht. Accio Reisetasche!" Einen Augenblick später flog eine kleine schwarze Tasche aus dem Wohnzimmer durch die Tür.

Hermine betrachtete die Tasche. „Was hast du sonst noch da drin?"

„Ich dachte, ich würde saubere Sachen für heute Abend brauchen und eine Robe zum Wechseln für morgen früh. Es sei denn natürlich, ich liege daneben und ich kehre schon heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurück. Welcher Fall auch immer eintrifft, ich glaube, ich habe eine Menge eingepackt. Ich werde nicht vor morgen Nachmittag zurück im Schloss erwartet. Möglicherweise habe ich zuviel vorausgesetzt." Das war vielleicht zuviel und zu früh. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er das nicht besser durchdacht hatte.

„Du bleibst auch heute Abend über Nacht?"

„Hermine, ich kann auch nachdem ich dich heimbegleitet habe nach Hogwarts zurück gehen. Ich bin die Nacht über weg geblieben. Ich bin sicher, dass ich immer noch einen Platz zum Wohnen habe, wenn ich zurückkehre. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich Albus so kurzfristig ersetzen konnte."

Hermine sah sich im Zimmer um. „Wir könnten das Wohnzimmer vergrößern, aber ich glaube nicht, dass all die Bücher hier herein passen würden."

„Bitte?" Von was sprach sie nur?

„Nun ja, du wirst einen Platz zum Wohnen brauchen, richtig?"

„Ich könnte immer noch in Snape Manor bleiben, wenn es nötig wäre." Severus sah sie an. Ihr Lächeln schien ihre Augen zu erleuchten. Seine Stimme war seidig, als er sie fragte: „Hermine, sag mir, wo schlafe ich heute Nacht?"

„Wenn du vorhast, zu schlafen, dann kannst du nach Hogwarts zurückgehen. Wie auch immer, wenn du Interesse an ein oder zwei Ablenkungen hast, dann kannst du hier bei mir bleiben."

Severus lachte. „Danke. Ich glaube, das ist ein Angebot, das ich nicht ablehnen kann." Er wurde ernst. „Bist du sicher, dass du möchtest, dass ich bleibe? Vielleicht sollte ich doch heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Nein, ich möchte wirklich, dass du bleibst. Eigentlich wäre es mir am Liebsten, wenn du gar nicht gehen müsstest." Sie bemerkte, das dass wahr war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Es hatte ihr gefallen, heute Morgen neben ihm aufzuwachen. Morgen Nacht würde ihre Wohnung ohne ihn einsam sein.

Hermine beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Das würde sie nie schaffen. Ihr Magen entschied sich, wieder zu knurren, diesmal ohne irgendein Zeichen, dass er wieder damit aufhören würde.

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist ein Frühstück angesagt.", sagte Severus, während er sie vom Bett schob.

Hermine ging wieder zu ihrem Schrank und suchte nach einem großen T-Shirt und Höschen, um sich anzuziehen.

„Komm zu mir in die Küche, wenn du fertig bist." Severus schaffte es, dass sein Morgenmantel sich in einer seltsamen Parodie seiner Lehrerrobe hinter ihm aufbauschte, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer ging. Er trug außerdem die schwarze Seidenhose, die sie für ihn verwandelt hatte.

Hermine sah auf das hässliche T-Shirt in ihrer Hand. Vielleicht war das nicht gerade der Anblick, den sie bieten wollte. Sie dachte, wie sexy Severus in der schwarzen Seidenhose und dem offenen Mantel aussah. ‚Praktisch, dass meine Verwandlungskünste unter Par liegen.' Sie zog eine zweite schwarze Shorts heraus und verwandelte sie für sich selbst in einen schwarzen Seidenpyjama. Sie griff nach einem Haarband und bändigte ihre buschige Mähne in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz.

Ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel und sie war mit ihrem Anblick zufrieden. Auch wenn sie kein kleiner, sexy Teddy war, sie sah auf jeden Fall besser aus als in dem hässlichen T-Shirt. Hermine ging leichten Schrittes in die Küche, um sich zu Severus zu gesellen.

Nach dem Frühstück saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und lasen in geselliger Ruhe. Severus nutzte die Zeit, um sich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, indem er ein paar Artikel in ‚Zaubertränke heute' las, welche er schon lange vorgehabt hatte zu lesen. Hermine hatte auch ein paar der neuesten Journale zur Hand. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl an Lesestoff. Gelegentlich befragte sie ihn über etwas, das sie las, oder er erwähnte einen Teil eines Artikels und sagte, dass sie diesen Aspekt eines bestimmten Vorganges testen sollten, oder sie prüften eine Zutat, die genannt wurde. Der Morgen ging in einem Nebel der Behaglichkeit in den Nachmittag über.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie hatten nach der letzten Nacht ausgeschlafen und einen angenehmen Morgen zusammen verbracht. Severus war entschlossen, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, das sie zuhause bleiben und nicht in den Fuchsbau gehen brauchten. Hermine war genauso entschlossen, dass sie gehen sollten.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, rote oder goldene Roben zu tragen!" Severus finsterer Blick, der in den letzten Tagen nicht zu sehen gewesen war, war zurückgekehrt. Er ließ sich schwer, mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes fallen. Ein Bein darauf, eines unten.

„Ich nahm an, du würdest dein übliches Schwarz tragen." Hermine wollte nicht lachen bei dem Gedanken an einen Severus, der Rot und Gold trug, mit möglicherweise auch noch einem großen Gryffindor Wappen auf der linken Brusttasche. „Oder trag deine Hosen mit einem Seidenhemd."

„Wird da irgendwer sein, der in Begleitung eines Nicht-Gryffindors ist? Oder gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass ich das Große, Grauenvolle Gryffindor Syndrom abwenden kann?"

Hermine brach in lautes Lachen aus. „Außer dass es eine wirklich miese Alliteration ist, was ist das Große, Grauenvolle Gryffindor Syndrom?"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt nicht, was GGGS ist?"

Amüsiert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er rutschen sollte, als sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte. Sie liebte es, wenn Severus so spöttisch war.

„Das Große, Grauenvolle Gryffindor Syndrom ist ein Gebrechen, dass sich dann entwickeln kann, wenn man gezwungen wird, die Gegenwart von vielen Gryffindors für eine unbestimmte Zeit in einem einzelnen Raum zu ertragen, so wie im Fuchsbau heute Abend. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass dort jeder außer mir selbst ein Gryffindor ist? Ich kann nur darauf hoffen, dass ich morgen früh nicht durch rote und goldene Streifen gekennzeichnet bin. Das ist eines der frühen Stadien des GGGS."

Hermine lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Und gibt es eine Heilung für das Große, Grauenvolle… für das GGGS, außer dass man sich selbst nicht in eine solche Situation bringt?"

„Ich muss mich wieder auf meine Hausfarben besinnen, und wenn man dann zu etwas Neutralem zurückkehrt, scheint das die Auswirkungen umzukehren."

„Durch Haut an Haut?"

„Könnte funktionieren." Severus beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie. Der Kuss war bedächtig und sinnlich, seine Zunge erforschte jede Stelle und verwickelte sich mit ihrer.

Feuer zündete in ihrem Magen und breitete sich nach unten aus. Zwischen ihren Beinen spürte sie ein nun schon vertrautes Kribbeln. Seine Hände hielten ihren Kopf und massierten zärtlich die sensible Haut in ihrem Nacken. Seine andere Hand glitt zu ihrem Po, zog sie fester an sich, während er die prallen Rundungen knetete. Hermine fühlte wie sich, fest an ihren Bauch gepresst, seine Erektion bildete. Seine Ausdauer beeindruckte sie. Ginny hatte ihr Geschichten über die Fähigkeiten von erwachsenen Zauberern erzählt. Severus schien alles, was sie je gehört oder gelesen hatte, zu übertreffen.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, und es wird nicht funktionieren!", schalt ihn Hermine, als sie wieder zu Atem kamen.

Severus grinste, eine Hand streichelte träge eine Seite ihres Körpers. „Was habe ich denn vor?"

„Versuch nicht, den Unschuldigen zu spielen, Severus Snape! Wir haben noch genügend Zeit, bevor wir gehen müssen. Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt duschen." Hermine stand vom Bett auf und stürmte in das Badezimmer. Sie hielt in der Tür an und drehte sich um, um einen Blick auf Severus zu werfen, erstaunt darüber, was sie sah.

Severus lag auf dem Rücken, ein Arm lag faul hinter seinem Kopf, ein langes Bein ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt und in Richtung Brust gezogen. Seine Erektion stand stolz und aufrecht inmitten seines schwarzen Haares, dass seine Leisten bedeckte. Hermine leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie ihn betrachtete. Seine freie Hand griff um den schweren Sack unterhalb seines steifen Gliedes, ehe er den Schaft umfasste und sich langsam auf und ab bewegte. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine Stimme rauchig. „Ich dachte, du wolltest duschen. Gibt es ein Problem, Hermine?" Seine Hand fuhr mit der stetigen Bewegung, von unten nach oben und wieder zurück, fort.

Hermine hielt ihren Atem an, bevor sie sagte: „Lust, mich zu begleiten?"

„Mmm, ist dort Platz für zwei?"

„Ich glaube, das könnte arrangiert werden."

Severus Augen öffneten sich langsam, seine Hand streichelte weiterhin die Länge seiner Erektion. „Hast du sonst noch etwas vor, als Zugabe zu der Dusche?"

Hermine blieb still und beobachtete seine Hand.

Er glitt vom Bett, anmutig in der Sparsamkeit seiner Bewegung. Er erreichte die Tür in drei langen Schritten. Eine Hand unter ihrem Kinn führte ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Sie konnte den Stahl seiner Erektion der gegen ihren Schenkel gepresst war fühlen, als er sie langsam und leidenschaftlich küsste. Seine Augen glänzten, seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Möchtest du mit mir duschen, Hermine?"

Sie folgte ihm in das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür. Sie liebten sich unter dem heißen, dampfenden Wasser. Nasse Körper prallten gegeneinander. Und wieder flüsterte er den Zauber, der sie gewichtslos machte. Severus drückte sie gegen die Wandfliesen, während sie ihre Beine um seine Taille wickelte. Sie verloren sich in dem gemeinsamen Gefühl und das heiße Wasser floss wie ein Wasserfall über sie.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bevor sie die Dusche für deren geplanten Zweck nutzten und sich für den Abend im Fuchsbau anzogen.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Die Feier im Fuchsbau…**

* * *

So ihr lieben Leser, wie wär's mit einem Review? Es sind doch schon genug Kapitel, die ihr Schwarzleser einfach so verschlungen und, so hoffe ich, auch genossen habt. Es wird Zeit: Drückt den Knopf da unten und schreibt mir was! 


	21. Der Fuchsbau

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, für deine vielen witzigen Anmerkungen und Korrekturen!

Nächste Woche stelle ich kein Kapitel ein, damit wir nicht zu schnell auf die Original Story auflaufen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. Im Januar geht es dann aber auf jeden Fall weiter.

Danke an meine Reviewer – ihr spornt mich wahnsinnig an – und danke auch an Snapeless und böse Schwarzleserin, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte.

**

* * *

Kapitel 21**

**Der Fuchsbau – Haben wir hier jetzt Spaß?**

„Hermine, meine Liebe, Happy Birthday! Kommt rein. Severus, ich bin so glücklich, dass du dich uns anschließt." Molly Weasley führte Hermine und Severus in den Wohnbereich ihres Zuhauses. Wenn jemand behauptet hätte, dass man sie mit einer Feder hätte umhauen können, als Hermine ihr erzählt hatte, dass der Tränkemeister sie zu ihrem traditionellen Geburtstagsessen begleiten würde, wäre das kaum eine Übertreibung gewesen.

Molly war durch ihre Arbeit im Orden mit dem verbitterten Mann vertraut. Viele Male war er in den späten Nachtstunden im Grimmauld Platz 12 erschienen, um mit Arthur oder Albus zu sprechen. Er schien ziemlich abgekämpft und müde zu sein, während er an dem Holztisch in der Küche saß, um auf das Eintreffen des einen oder anderen zu warten.

Molly wusste von den harten Umständen, die er überstehen musste, um auch die kleinste Menge an Informationen an den Orden weiter zu leiten. Jederzeit hätte er ertappt werden können. Jedes Mal, wenn er ging, hätte es möglich sein können, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen wäre, dass ihn irgendjemand lebend gesehen hätte. Sie wusste, dass ihm Albus bedingungslos vertraute. Das war genug für sie. Es war alltäglich für sie geworden, dass sie ihm eine Tasse Tee machte, während er wartete. Sie bot ihm immer an, etwas für ihn zu kochen, egal, wie spät es war. Er lehnte das immer höflich ab und meinte, dass der Tee genug wäre.

Ginny hatte ihr von ihrem Treffen mit Hermine vor ein paar Wochen in Hogwarts erzählt. Molly war zu verstehen gegeben worden, dass sie mit Severus an einem Trank arbeitete. Minerva war mehr als glücklich darüber gewesen, als sie ihr am Anfang der Woche eine Eule schickte – mit weiteren Entwicklungen, die das Paar angingen und sie bestätigt hatte, dass er tatsächlich an der Party im Fuchsbau teilnehmen würde.

Molly bemerkte Hermines Anhänger, als sie ihren Umhang auszog. „Hermine, deine Halskette ist herrlich. Ist sie neu?"

Hermines Hand fasste nach dem Anhänger. „Ja. Ist er nicht wunderschön? Severus schenkte ihm mir zum Geburtstag. Er ist aus einem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, das ‚Smaragdblatt' heißt. Du wirst nicht glauben, welche Geschichte ihm erzählt wurde, als er ihn gekauft hat."

Molly betrachtete den Anhänger, bevor sie Severus einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf. „Ist das ein Trelawney, Severus?"

Verdammte Frau. Wusste denn jeder außer ihm über diese Legende von einem Geschäft Bescheid? Warum nur zum Teufel, hatte er das verfluchte Ding überhaupt gekauft? Severus unterdrückte das Verlangen, eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen. „Ja, ich glaube, es ist einer, Molly", antwortete er steif. Hexen!

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie noch original Trelawneys dort verkaufen. Das ist wirklich ein… einzigartiges Geschenk!"

Ob sie wohl eine Bar hatten? Er brauchte dringend einen Drink, wenn er diesen Abend überstehen wollte, ohne jemanden zu verhexen. Er hätte ja einen oder auch zwei kleine Zauber erwogen, wenn er nicht der Überzeugung gewesen wäre, dass Hermine dann nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen würde. Die Aussicht auf eine weitere, vergnügliche Nacht erschien undeutlich vor ihm. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, in dieser Phase die Hexe aufzuregen.

Arthur beobachtete den Austausch zwischen seiner Frau und Severus. ‚Falls jemand hier wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte, gerettet zu werden', dachte er. Er trat an die Gruppe heran, über die gerade ein unangenehmes Schweigen gefallen war. „Hermine, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Severus, schön dich zu sehen, überlassen wir diese beiden ihrer Unterhaltung während wir dir einen Drink besorgen."

Hermine umarmte Arthur. „Danke, und alles Gute auch für dich!" Sie hatte Severus belustigt bei dem Versuch zugesehen, gesellig zu sein, während dieser grüßend nickte. Um diesen Mann wehte ein Wind der Formalität, wenn er dazu gezwungen war, die Gesellschaft von anderen zu ertragen. Sie wusste, er sah Arthur und Molly als eine Art von Freunden an, aber sie bezweifelte stark, dass er jemals zuvor einem ‚gesellschaftlichen Ruf' in ihr Zuhause folgen musste.

Severus war überaus dankbar, als ihn Arthur zu einem abgetrennten Teil führte, welcher geöffnet eine Bar enthüllte. „Whiskey oder Brandy?"

„Whiskey."

Arthur lächelte und versuchte, den Mann zu beruhigen. „Denk von Molly nicht zu unfreundlich. Sie meint es nur gut. Hermine ist ihr ein und alles."

Severus blieb ruhig, als der Mann ihm einen Drink einschenkte. Was sollte er auch sagen? Arthur, warum sollte es mir auch etwas ausmachen, wenn sie Fragen stellt, die sie verdammt noch mal nichts angehen? Vielleicht möchte sie auch heute Nacht rüber kommen und uns coachen, wenn wir miteinander schlafen? Eventuell könnte sie uns ja noch ein oder zwei Tipps geben! „Natürlich", antwortete er leise, zufrieden damit, dass er seine Bemerkungen für sich behalten konnte.

Mehrere Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Ministerium, Arthurs Kollegen, hatten eine lockere Gruppe um die beiden gebildet. Die meisten kannten den Tränkemeister von vergangenen Feiern. Einige grüßten den dunklen Zauberer, während er an der Seite stand und Hermine beobachtete.

Ein junger Zauberer, der Hogwarts im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen hatte, flirtete mit Hermine; sich nicht bewusst darüber, dass sein Leben in der Schwebe hing. Ihr Gelächter über etwas, das der junge Mann gesagt hatte, war durch den ganzen Raum zu hören.

Severus löste sich von der Gruppe, die sich um Arthur gebildet hatte und ging zu Hermine hinüber. Auch ohne seine Lehrerrobe war er immer noch eine imposante Figur. Wie zum Teufel hatte es Hermine geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich zwangloser zu kleiden? Diese Zwanglosigkeit bestand aus einem dunkelgrauen Seidenhemd, Weste und seinem Gehrock, bei dem die Knöpfe komplett geschlossen waren, wie um ihn gegen den Rest der Welt zu schützen. Hermine mochte es, wie er seine Schichten als eine Art Rüstung trug, es war wie eine Schutzschild, das ihn von allen anderen um ihn herum abgrenzte.

„O'Conner". Severus starrte den jungen Mann stechend an, welcher sichtbar blass geworden war, als er aufgetauchte. O'Conner murmelte etwas unintelligentes, ehe er hastig verschwand.

„Severus, er war nur höflich". Hermine lächelte innerlich, sie hatte wohl das Gewitter bemerkt, dass sich in den schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeister zusammen gezogen hatte. Obwohl sie nicht viel für die Denkungsweise der Höhlenmenschen übrig hatte, ging es ihr doch zu weit, sich zurück in seine Höhle schleppen zu lassen. Es war aber schon ganz nett, einen Knacks in seiner Außenhülle zu sehen. Der Mann, der neben ihr stand, war nicht der schwierige, kontrollierte Professor, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, aber er war auch definitiv nicht der Zauberer, der sie mit solcher Hemmungslosigkeit am Morgen in der Dusche geliebt hatte. Sie verstand durchaus, dass er gegenüber der Außenwelt eine andere Rolle spielte. Ihre Beziehung war zu neu und sie war sich seiner Gefühle immer noch zu unsicher, um sich mit dieser Variante des Mannes wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Sie vermisste die Vertrautheit, die sie am Morgen zusammen geteilt hatten.

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was? Er hat doch immer noch geatmet, als er gegangen ist!" Sie war seine Hexe, egal wie überholt oder rückständig das auch sein mochte. Sie gehörte ihm. Er beugte sich vor, sein Atem war heiß an ihrem Hals. „Du gehörst mir, oder hast du das vergessen?"

Seine Stimme war wie ein Knurren, das sie aber erbeben ließ. Hermines Blick war ernst, als sie seinen Augen begegnete. „Gilt dasselbe auch für dich?"

„Ich dachte, das hättest du letzte Nacht verstanden?" Vielleicht sollten sie sich darüber unterhalten, wenn sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurückkehrten. Severus zuckte zusammen, als diese Aussage in seinem Kopf wiederholt wurde. ‚Du willst dich unterhalten? Was zur Hölle ist denn in dich gefahren?', wütete die Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Weniger reden und mehr Action – das sage ich dir ständig!' Ohne die Bilder, die sein Gehirn sich vorstellte zu beachten, musste er doch einige Dinge mit Hermine klären.

Hermine bekam keine Möglichkeit, ihm noch zu antworten. Fred Weasley umarmte sie plötzlich und wünschte ihr alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Als er sich zu Severus umdrehte, um ihn nach seiner Meinung zu einem Problem zu fragen, das sie bei der Entwicklung einer neuen Salbe hatten, war George an der Reihe, sie zu begrüßen.

„Professor Snape, Sie sind genau der Zauberer, mit dem ich sprechen wollte", sagte Fred mit einem listigen Grinsen. „George und ich arbeiten an einem neuen Produkt und wir haben Probleme mit einer der Zutaten. Vielleicht könnten Sie uns sagen, warum die Gleichschenklige Salbe Vierecke darstellt, wenn wir das testen, und keine Dreiecke."

Hermine lächelte, als die Zwillinge Severus wütenden Blick ignorierten, während sie damit weiter machten, ihn mit Fragen zu überschütten. Er seufzte laut und beantwortete einige davon, während er Hermine nachsah, die gegangen war um Harry und Ginny zu begrüßen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe er die beiden loswurde. Er sprach einen langsam wirkenden Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber und machte sich ruhig davon, während das Paar sich weiter unterhielt.

Severus ging zu einem ruhigen, abgelegenen Platz in der Ecke. Noch fünf oder sechs solcher Stunden, danach dachte er, würde er Hermine dazu bringen, dass sie gehen konnten. Es schien eine lange Nacht zu werden.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Snape."

„Potter."

Severus war ruhig dagesessen und hatte Hermine durch den Raum beobachtet, als Harry sich an seiner Seite einfand. Die beiden Männer beäugten sich vorsichtig, bevor Severus sich entschloss, die Stille zu brechen. „Gibt es etwas, das Sie benötigen?"

„Ähm, nein." Harry sah aus, als würde er sich unbehaglich fühlen.

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich sehe schon. Hermine."

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Ja. Sie können da auch noch Ginny hinzufügen."

Nachdem Harry Hermine in der vorigen Woche in der Bibliothek aufgestöbert hatte, hatte sie ihm einen ernsthaften Vortrag über ihre Gefühle für den Blödmann gehalten. Er mochte Snape vielleicht nicht, aber er respektierte ihn, und er hatte den beiden Hexen versprochen, dass er versuchen würde, höflich zu sein.

Auf der anderen Seite war Ron wütender gewesen als Harry ihn jemals erlebt hatte, als er diese Woche versucht hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte gehofft, er könnte die Situation entschärfen, bevor es losging. Ron konnte manchmal ziemlich hitzköpfig sein und Harry hoffte nur, dass Ginny und Molly ihm etwas Vernunft beibringen konnten. Snape war kein Mann, mit dem man sich überwarf. Er wusste, dass auch Hermine den Tränkemeister gebeten hatte, höflich zu bleiben, aber das bedeutete nicht für Ron, dass er die Angelegenheit beiseite lassen würde, wenn er sich entschieden hatte, sich wie ein Trottel aufzuführen.

Severus schwenkte seinen Drink in Harrys Richtung. „Ich würde selbst auch lieber keine von beiden verärgern. Es interessiert Sie vielleicht, dass ich Sie gerne letzte Woche bei dem Match verhext hätte, wenn die zwei nicht gewesen wären." Severus fing Minervas Blick auf. Sie stand in einem improvisierten Hexenzirkel, der sich um den großen Tisch versammelt hatte. Gelegentlich brach schallendes Gelächter in der Gruppe der Hexen aus. Bedächtig nahm er einen weiteren Schluck seines Whiskeys. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Minerva und Molly da auch noch ein oder zwei Wörter mit zu reden haben, sollten die Dinge ausarten. Sie sehen aus, als sollten sie irgendwo draußen in den Wäldern sein, um einen Kessel versammelt und über sich selbst gackern."

Harry betrachtete den Professor und fragte sich, wie viel er schon getrunken hatte. „Haben Sie vor, das Hermine zu erzählen?"

Severus blickte finster drein. „Ich bin vielleicht freiwillig dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden, aber ich bin keinesfalls verrückt, Potter. Ich bevorzuge, meine Teile dort zu behalten, wo sie hingehören, vielen Dank!" Er hatte nicht vor, ein Eunuch zu werden, wenn Hermines frühere Worte ernst gemeint waren.

Harry sah Severus an, als wäre diesem gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Genau in diesem Moment schloss sich ihnen Ron in der Ecke an.

„Hi, Kumpel." Ron sah sehnsüchtig zu der großen Blonden, mit der er gekommen war. Seine derzeitige Flamme der Woche war inmitten der anderen Hexen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann quittierte er Severus Anwesenheit, aber seine Stimme konnte kaum die offensichtliche Abneigung, die er für den Mann hegte, unterdrücken. „Snape."

„Weasley." Severus war beeindruckt, wie sehr sich Hermines Freunde bemühten, sich in ihrem Sinne zu verhalten. Freiwillig mit der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern zu reden, war auf ihrer Rangliste sicher ganz oben zusammen mit dem Wunsch, Voldemort wieder gegenüber zu treten und sie würden wohl lieber sterben, als das noch einmal zu machen. Er vermutete, dass er sogar noch höher auf der Liste stand als der Dunkle Lord.

Remus gesellte sich neugierig der Gruppe bei. Er starrte Severus an. „Du wolltest nicht auf das Match mit mir wetten, aber du hast mit Hermine gewettet?"

Severus leerte sein Glas, ehe er antwortete. „Ich hatte mehr zu gewinnen, wenn ich mit Hermine wetten würde, Remus." Er schaffte es kaum, den Namen des Mannes auszuspucken. Es waren noch drei weitere Wochen, bevor er von dem verflixten Zauber frei war.

„Du weißt ja überhaupt nicht, worüber ich mit dir gewettet hätte!"

Severus grinste selbstgefällig. „Es spielt auch keine Rolle. _Du_ bist nicht Hermine!" Die Anspielung in seinen Worten wurde sehr genau verstanden.

Harry und Ron schnitten Grimassen. Harry räusperte sich. „Hören Sie, ich habe Hermine und Ginny versprochen, ich würde höflich sein, aber das beinhaltet nicht, dass ich mir etwas … Intimes über Sie und meine beste Freundin anhören muss!"

Severus erhob sich von seinem Platz und schenkte ihm ein ironisches Lächeln. „Dann sind Sie ganz sicher, Potter. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Ihnen irgendwelche Details zu erzählen. So vergnüglich sie auch sein mögen." ‚Sollen sie daran ersticken!', dachte er.

Severus war zufrieden, als er bemerkte, dass Potter an den Seiten etwas grün wurde. ‚Slytherin grün', dachte er. Ein kleines, leises Lachen entschlüpfte ihm.

Ron beobachtete, wie Severus zum Sideboard ging, um sein Glas nach zu füllen, bevor er kurz anhielt, um etwas in Hermines Ohr zu flüstern. Sie lief rot an, als er wieder wegging. Ron drehte sich zu Harry um, als sie Severus' Weg durch den Raum beobachteten. „Er macht nur Witze, oder? Hermine und… er. Mir gefällt das nicht, Harry. Er muss ihr irgendeinen Trank eingeflösst haben oder so etwas. Wieso sollte sie Interesse an ihm haben?"

„Das reicht jetzt, ihr zwei. Sie scheinen glücklich zusammen zu sein. Hört auf damit." Remus war wirklich erfreut für die beiden, sogar wenn Severus sich von Zeit zu Zeit wie ein richtiger Mistkerl aufführte. Und schließlich schien auch Hermine glücklich zu sein.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wo bist du eigentlich gewesen? Hermine hat Snape letzte Woche in Hogwarts besucht. Wenigstens hat sie mir gesagt, ich müsste nicht mit ihm in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke rumknutschen."

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. „Du.knutscht.mit.Snape?"

„Schwerlich, Potter. Ich habe es Ihnen schon früher mal gesagt. Sie sind nicht mein Typ!" Severus ließ sich wieder nieder, und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu warten bis Hermine bereit war zu gehen. Er musste nicht vor morgen Nachmittag zurück im Schloss sein. Er hatte bei Hermine angehalten um sie daran zu erinnern, dass er den Rest der Nacht frei hatte und dass er einige Ideen hätte, wie sie die Zeit verbringen könnten. Ihr Erröten war die direkte Reaktion auf sein Angebot gewesen, den Wingardium Leviosa zu wiederholen, wenn sie heute Nacht in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrten.

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

Severus Augen schienen zu glänzen. „Ich habe sie nur an einen Zauber erinnert, über den wir heute Morgen diskutiert haben. Wingardium Leviosa."

Remus Nasenlöcher weiteten sich, Pheromone überfluteten die Luft. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee, was das Resultat von Severus Diskussion mit Hermine war, wenn man an den Zauber dachte. Ihr Duft war noch stärker in seine Haut eingeschlossen als vorher. Tatsächlich viel stärker, als das beim letzten Mal gewesen war, als er es schon bemerkt hatte. Er wusste, dass Severus letzte Nacht nicht zum Schloss zurückgekehrt war. Remus konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie Hermines Geburtstag gefeiert hatten.

Harrys Blick drückte aus, dass er dem dunklen Mann nicht glaubte. „Und das ließ sie so sehr erröten?"

Severus meinte lässig: „Fragen Sie sie, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben."

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wissen will. Das ist zuviel für mich!" Ron war ganz grün geworden bei dem Gedanken an Hermine und _Snape_, vor allen Leuten!

Severus dachte, das grün eine gute Farbe für Weasley war. Es ließ ihn ziemlich festlich aussehen. Es war eine Schande, dass es bis Weihnachten noch so lange hin war.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Es waren noch mehr Leute angekommen, und das kleine, alte Haus war bis unter den Rand gefüllt. Die Räume vergrößerten sich noch mehr, um die Gäste aufzunehmen. Kurze Zeit später rief Molly die Gruppe zum Essen. Der Tisch und auch der ganze Speiseraum war vergrößert worden, damit jeder einen Platz an dem langen Tisch bekam. Severus saß neben Hermine an einem Ende, Remus an seiner Linken. Ginny, Harry, Ron und Misty, sein derzeitiges Date, saßen an ihren anderen Seiten. Arthur und Molly saßen zusammen mit einigen Hexen und Zauberern, die Severus nicht kannte, an dem anderen Ende des Tisches, genauso wie Minerva und Albus. Der Rest von Mollys Brut füllte die Lücken gut gemischt mit ein paar anderen.

Das Essen war eine laute, lärmende Angelegenheit. Geschirr flog magisch von einem Ende zum anderen. Fred und George erfreuten jeden mit Erzählungen über ihre neuesten Erfindungen. Ron, Harry und Remus steckten in einer lebendigen Diskussion über die letzte Quidditch Saison, und sogar Severus machte bei dieser Debatte mit.

„Du verfolgst Quidditch?" Ungläubig drehte sich Hermine zu Severus um, und hörte, wie er den letzten Sucher der Chudley Cannons anprangerte, sehr zu Rons Verdruss.

„Ich habe einiges Interesse an dem Sport."

„Du hast das mir gegenüber niemals erwähnt!"

Severus grinste, seine Augen glänzten belustigt. „Möchtest du über die laufende Saison diskutieren? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dieses Thema tabu war. Keine Diskussionen über Quidditch. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass dies eine der Grundregeln war, die du ursprünglich festgelegt hattest. Sind da noch Änderungen vorbehalten, ohne das ich es bemerkt hätte, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Augen hatten selbst einen neckischen Glanz. „Ich denke, wir besprechen die Grundregeln und die eventuellen Änderungen davon später, Professor." Ihre Stimme liebkoste seinen Titel.

Ron glotzte dumm, während er den Austausch zwischen den beiden beobachtete. „_Wer_ _sind Sie_?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich scheine diese Frage in letzter Zeit häufig gestellt zu bekommen."

Minerva hatte den Großteil des Abends damit verbracht, das Paar im Verborgenen zu beobachten. Sie war beeindruckt von der Kette, die Severus Hermine geschenkt hatte, ein echter Trelawney. Das war natürlich etwas, worüber man nach zu denken hatte. In all den Jahren, in denen sie Kollegen waren, hatte sie Severus nie als herzlich kennen gelernt. Die Tatsache, dass er bis jetzt noch niemanden verhext hatte, vor allem, da Harry und Ron anwesend waren, beeindruckte sie tief. Minerva lag immer noch Hermines Wohl am Herzen, aber sogar sie musste einräumen, dass Severus … nun ja, nicht gerade freundlich war, vielleicht war auch ruhiger das bessere Wort. Weniger feindselig. Auf jeden Fall schien ihr Hermine glücklich zu sein.

„Gebt mir einen Moment Zeit und ich hole die Geburtstagskuchen", rief Molly über ihre Schulter, als sie durch eine Tür verschwand. Die meisten Gäste beschlossen, aufzustehen und ihre Beine zu strecken. Getränke wurden aufgefüllt und einige tauchten ab durch die Tür, um frische Luft zu schnappen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ginny zog Hermine auf die Seite. Ihre Augen tanzten, als sie sagte: „In Ordnung, seit ich weiß, dass der Professor das Wochenende frei hat und ich ihn im Schloss nicht gesehen habe, will ich dich das fragen. Ist an den Gerüchten etwas dran?"

„Ginny!" Hermine errötete, als sie an die Gerüchte dachte, auf die sie sich bezog.

„Ach, nun komm schon! Jeder in Gryffindor hat darüber spekuliert, nachdem die Gerüchte begannen herum zu gehen. Eine der Hexen, mit denen er ausgegangen ist, weigerte sich, seine Maße zu erörtern und meinte, es sei nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Aber sie verwies auf die Größe seiner Nase und zwinkerte! Ich meine, Harrys Nase ist nicht so riesig, aber er geht mit seiner Ausrüstung ziemlich gut um. Ich vermute, dass du Kenntnisse aus erster Hand hast. Und?"

Hermine wurde noch eine Farbstufe dunkelroter.

„Oh mein Gott!", kreischte Ginny. „Sie sind wahr!"

Hermine beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihrer Freundin ins Ohr: „Die Gerüchte werden ihm überhaupt nicht gerecht. Die letzte Nacht war einfach fantastisch. Und heute Morgen, und heute Nachmittag."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Hört sich an, als hättest du einen sehr, sehr glücklichen Geburtstag gehabt. Wie ist es, hältst du noch durch?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus warf einen Blick auf die zwei jungen Frauen in der Ecke. Ginnys Kreischen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte sich vorstellen, um was es ging.

Ginny lächelte, als Severus sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Professor. Wenn ihr beide mich entschuldigen würdet, ich helfe lieber Mum mit dem Geburtstagskuchen."

Severus sah ihr nach, als sie verschwand. „Möchte ich wissen, um was es ging?"

„Ich glaube nicht." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Sollte ich dich fragen, ob du dich gut unterhältst?"

„Es war… erträglich. Ich könnte mir aber einige andere Aktivitäten vorstellen, mit denen ich mich gerade jetzt lieber befassen würde."

„Du bist unersättlich."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich gestern Nacht beschwert hättest."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke, dass du Harry und Ron nicht verhext hast. Ich bin sicher, dass dir das heute Abend schon einige Male durch den Kopf gegangen ist."

Sein Lächeln war teuflisch. „Danke mir lieber noch nicht, die Nacht ist noch jung."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry sah, wie Hermine und Severus sich leise auf der anderen Seite des Raumes unterhielten. „Weißt du, sie könnten vielleicht doch ganz gut zusammen passen."

„Hermine und Snape? Bist du total verrückt geworden?" Ron traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Nein, denk mal darüber nach! Wir reden hier über Hermine. Hast du jemals Snapes Räume von innen gesehen? Er besitzt mehr Bücher als Hogwarts. Der Mann ist ein Ex-Todesser. Wenn er Voldemort ertragen hat, nerven ihn auch Hermines Launen nicht." Harry liebte Hermine, aber er war nicht blind ihren Fehlern gegenüber. Sie konnte rechthaberisch und überheblich sein. Ihr Bestreben zu lernen, neigte dazu, zeitweise jede Vernunft zu überschatten. Vielleicht war es dies, was sie brauchte. „Denkst du, wir sollten ihm sagen, dass er einen Schokoladevorrat anlegen sollte?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das selbst herausfindet." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Die Welt war verrückt geworden.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Alle stürmten zurück zum Esstisch, als Molly und Ginny die Geburtstagskuchen herausbrachten. Severus Hand blieb leicht auf Hermines schmalem Rücken liegen, als er sie zurück zum Tisch begleitete. Diese einfache Geste allein sprach Bände über seine Gefühle für die junge Hexe.

Severus hatte schon oft festgestellt, dass er ein natürlicher Einzelgänger war. Er hätte noch dazu sagen können, dass er beinahe zwanghaft menschlichen Kontakt vermied. Niemals hatte er freiwillig versucht, einen anderen Menschen zu erreichen. Man wusste nie, was ein geübter Zauber von solch einer Verbindung erzählen würde. Und obwohl er sich vielleicht an einem bestimmten Punkt in seinem Leben nach menschlichem Kontakt gesehnt hatte, hatte er doch gelernt, seine Sehnsucht zu unterdrücken, genauso, wie er seine anderen Emotionen im Zuge seiner ‚Laufbahn' verdrängt hatte. Er hatte die letzten zwanzig Jahre damit verbracht, seine Bedürfnisse für sich zu behalten in dem Bestreben, seine Spionage so zu erleichtern. Er vertraute niemandem. Es wäre auch nicht weise gewesen, falls der Dunkle Lord jemals etwas anderes als vollkommene Gehorsamkeit von dem Tränkemeister gespürt hätte.

Er hatte eine unsichtbare Wand um sich herum aufgebaut. Da er so lange niemandem erlaubt hatte, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, fand er es nun schwierig, sich zu öffnen. Die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung war nicht mehr gegeben. Er hatte von Hermine nichts zu befürchten. Nichts mehr als die üblichen Befürchtungen und Unsicherheiten, die mit einer Romanze einhergingen. Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren wie eine Achterbahn der Gefühle für sie beide gewesen. Ihre Verbindung war weit über einfachen Sex hinausgegangen. Da waren viel tiefere Gefühle an die Oberfläche gekommen. Gefühle, denen er im Moment nicht entgegen treten wollte.

Ein großes, pink und lilafarbenes Monstrum, mit brennenden Kerzen darauf, schwebte heran und stoppte vor Hermine. Arthurs Kuchen, am anderen Ende, war rot und gold und schien komplett aus Kerzen zu bestehen. Severus konnte beinahe die Hitze seiner Kerzen fühlen, und das von seinem Platz aus! Er war dankbar, dass Hermines Kuchen, egal ob absichtlich oder wegen des Designs, nicht in den Gryffindor Farben dekoriert war.

Alle versammelten Gäste sangen eine laute, schräge Darbietung von _Happy Birthday_, in dem sie Arthurs und Hermines Namen während des Liedes miteinander kombinierten. Severus hielt sich zurück, blieb neben Hermine stehen, und stimmte mit seinem vollen Bariton nicht in diese Orgel von Stimmen ein.

„Wünscht euch was und blast die Kerzen aus!", beauftragte sie Ginny fröhlich.

Hermine schaffte es, alle Kerzen beim ersten Versuch auszublasen. Arthur war zur großen Belustigung seiner Frau schon bei seinem dritten Versuch und löschte die Flammen, die nach wie vor auf seinem Kuchen brannten.

„Hermine, was hast du dir gewünscht?"

„Ron, du darfst sie das nicht fragen. Ihr Wunsch geht sonst nicht in Erfüllung, wenn sie es dir sagt!", ermahnte Ginny ihren Bruder.

Hermine warf Severus einen Blick zu und lächelte strahlend, ehe sie sich zu Ron wandte, um ihm zu antworten. „Mein Traum ist schon wahr geworden, Ron."

Harry umklammerte seinen Magen. „Hermine, ich habe dich doch gebeten, das nicht zu tun!"

„Oh, werd erwachsen, Harry!" Hermine lachte über seinen Versuch, Magenschmerzen zu simulieren. Ginny begann, ihn zu stupsen und zu pieksen, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass er bei dieser Vorstellung durchgefallen war. Sie schaffte es, einige kitzlige Stellen zu erreichen und Harry heulte vor Lachen auf.

Severus war auf sich selbst ärgerlich. Es war völlig kindisch, auf Harry wütend zu sein, dafür, dass er sie zum Lachen brachte. Auch wenn er es niemals irgendjemandem gegenüber zugeben würde, beneidete er Hermines ungezwungene Freundschaft mit den zwei jungen Männern. Er verstand, dass sie keine Bedrohung für seine Beziehung mit ihr waren. Die drei schienen sich wirklich gern zu haben. Und obwohl ihre Gefühle tiefer als bei den meisten Freundschaften gingen, waren zwischen ihnen keinerlei romantische Verknüpfungen.

Das Trio hatte nach dem Vorfall mit dem Troll in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zueinander gefunden. Sie hatten diese Zuneigung weiter gefestigt, als sie Seite an Seite dem Dunklen Lord in der finalen Schlacht gegenüber gestanden hatten. Er wusste, dass Hermine Harry im Auge behalten und Ron ihm während ihrer Jahre in Hogwarts Halt gegeben hatte.

Die beiden hatten Hermine unzweifelhaft Freundschaft und Zuwendung geboten. Er vermutete, dass Rons Selbstachtung, welche wohl nicht besonders hoch war, wenn man der sechste von sieben Weasleys war, an dem Tag als er sich im Hogwarts Express mit dem Jungen, der lebte, angefreundet hatte, einen bedeutenden Sprung nach vorn gemacht hatte. Hermine hatte sieben Jahre damit verbracht, Ron liebevoll nörgelnd zum Lernen zu bewegen. Es hatte bloß an ihr gelegen, dass er überhaupt seine Utze geschafft hatte.

Die Kuchen portionierten und servierten sich von selbst. Die Gespräche waren laut und lebhaft, alle Anwesenden genossen den Abend sehr.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry klopfte Ron auf den Rücken, als dieser sich an seinem Butterbier verschluckte. „Du machst doch Witze!", stammelte dieser zwischen zwei Husterern. „Sie bringt ihm _was_ bei?"

Harry grinste. „Den Tango."

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mister Weasley?" Severus erschreckte Ron, als er leise hinter diesem erschien.

„Mensch, jemand sollte Ihnen eine Glocke um den Hals hängen!" Ron schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund und rückte näher an Harry, als er begriff, mit wem er da gerade gesprochen hatte. Er war sicher, dass er jeden Moment in etwas kaum empfindungsfähiges verwandelt werden würde.

Severus funkelte ihn an, eine Liste von Flüchen ratterte durch seinen Kopf. Wie er Hermine schon gesagt hatte, die Nacht war noch jung.

„Ich habe nur gerade Ron erklärt, dass Hermine Ihnen den Tango beigebracht hat."

Severus wandte seinen Blick dem nervigen Jungen, der lebte und ihn auch weiterhin nerven würde, zu. „Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise erklären, warum Sie diese Aussage anscheinend so belustigend finden, Potter?"

Hermines Hand auf Severus Arm schien den Tränkemeister zu beruhigen. Ihre Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton. „Was genau findest du lustig daran, dass Severus und ich miteinander tanzen, Harry? Damit du es weißt, er tanzt sehr gut! Ich würde gerne einen von euch sehen, wie er Tango tanzt, ohne sich selbst zu verletzen. Ich bezweifle außerdem, dass einer von euch auch nur halb so gut wie er in Strumpfhosen aussieht!"

„Strumpfhosen?" Harry versuchte ernsthaft, sein Lachen zu verbergen. Er versagte kläglich.

Severus war unentschlossen, wen er zuerst umbringen sollte. Hermine für ihren Versuch, sein Können zu verteidigen. Potter für seine kindischen Bemerkungen oder Weasley schon aus Prinzip. „Hermine. Wenn ich auch deine Verteidigung in meinem Namen wirklich begrüße, würdest du bitte damit aufhören, bevor du mich unter die Erde bringst? Ich habe es bisher geschafft zu vermeiden, die beiden heute Abend zu verhexen, und ich würde es wirklich hassen, wenn ich mein Versprechen brechen müsste und stattdessen dich verhexen müsste!"

Hermine konnte nichts anderes tun als zu lachen, als sie begriff, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Ein ziemlich undamenhaftes Schnauben entwich ihr, als sie versuchte, ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich angehört hat. Aber du siehst wirklich unglaublich sexy in Strumpfhosen aus!"

Severus drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken um die Kopfschmerzen aufzuhalten, die ihn zu überfallen drohten. „Hermine."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Albus beobachtete den Austausch zwischen Severus und den Anderen. Als er die Konsequenzen der Wette festgelegt hatte, hatte er darauf gehofft, dass es Severus aus seinen Kerkern ziehen würde. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass sich irgendetwas über eine einfache Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und seinem Tränkemeister hinaus entwickeln würde. Albus war wirklich froh für die beiden. Es war Magie von höchstem Auftrag, wenn zwei Leute zu einander fanden.

Minerva war mit Molly und einigen anderen verschwunden, und zweifellos wiederholten und analysierten sie jedes Wort und jede Tat, die der Tränkemeister gemacht hatte. Seine Berührung an Hermines Rücken hatte mehr als nur ein paar angerührt, die den dunklen Zauberer seit Jahren kannten.

„Sie scheinen miteinander glücklich zu sein." Remus gesellte sich zu Albus, während dieser die Gruppe neben dem Tisch beobachtete.

„Sie scheinen gut zueinander zu passen.", stimmte der betagte Zauberer zu.

„War das schon die ganze Zeit dein Plan?"

Albus richtete seine zwinkernden Augen auf Remus. „Ich würde mich niemals in das Leben meiner Mitarbeiter einmischen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum fällt es mir nur so schwer, das zu glauben?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Als die Stunden fortschritten, gingen die Gäste in kleinen Gruppen.

Minerva zog Hermine auf die Seite. Ihr Blick war eindringlich, als sie die junge Frau betrachtete. Sie hatte sich für sie seit dem tragischen Verlust ihrer Eltern verantwortlich gefühlt. „Ich weiß, dass Severus unter all dem Schwarz ein guter Mann ist. Ich sehe, dass er sich zum Besseren verändert hat. Aber bist du auch glücklich?"

Hermines Augen wurden weich. Die ältere Hexe bedeutete ihr eine Menge. „Ja, Minerva. Ich bin glücklich. Er ist ein unglaublicher Mann. Und ein Anderer, wenn wir alleine sind." Gedanken, bei dem sie beide allein gewesen waren, ließen ihre Wangen leicht erröten.

Minerva lächelte. „Wenn du irgendeinen Zweifel hast, hexe zuerst und stelle danach die Fragen. Du weißt, dass du mich jederzeit, Tag oder Nacht, erreichen kannst wenn du mich brauchst?"

„Ich weiß. Danke." Hermine umarmte die ältere Frau.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus dankte Molly für ihre Gastfreundschaft, als sie miteinander zur hinteren Tür hinaus traten. Hermine verabschiedete sich von den Übriggebliebenen und folgte ihm.

„Zusammen?" Severus öffnete seinen Umhang, damit Hermine sich an seine Seite schmiegen konnte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, während er seine Arme fest um die junge Hexe legte. Sie disapparierten mit einem lauten Knall.

Molly und Minerva tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Albus lächelte nur.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus hängte seinen Umhang an den Haken neben der Tür. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass ihn Hermine intensiv musterte.

Sie fasste nach oben, ergriff sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und links.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht wissen, was du hier machst?"

„Großes, grausames Gryffindor Syndrom. Ich suche nach roten und goldenen Streifen. Du warst in einem Raum voll mit Gryffindors heute Abend. Obwohl, wenn ich mich nicht irre, waren da auch mindestens zwei Ravenclaws und einige, die überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts waren. Ich glaube dankenswerterweise, dass es dir erspart geblieben ist."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns ausziehen – um sicher zu gehen."

„Haut an Haut?"

„Haut an Haut." Severus Stimme umschloss die Worte wie Samt, was Hermines Magen verkrampfen ließ.

„Gibt es da noch etwas, was ich nach Streifen absuchen sollte?"

Hermine lachte, als er eine Augenbraue hob. Ihre Stimme senkte sich verführerisch. „Möchtest du, dass ich hier nachsehe?" Ihre Finger liebkosten sanft die Beule in seiner Hose.

Ihre Berührung schürte ein Feuer in ihm an. Es brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm war etwas, das selten war und erstaunlich.

„Ts, ts. Was du auch immer gleich denkst! Ich wollte dir gerade sagen, dass du an meinen Fußsohlen nachsehen solltest." Der Wunsch, sie zu besitzen, durchströmte ihn und ein tiefes Brummen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. „Komm her, Hermine."

Severus drückte sie gegen die Tür. Sein Mund nahm ihren in Besitz, und er küsste sie wild und leidenschaftlich. Begehren jagte durch seine Venen und Lust verdunkelte seine Augen. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich um die Kontrolle und verstärkten den Hunger in ihm.

Er wollte, dass sie sein Bedürfnis nach ihr verstand. Seine Stimme war heiser. „Du.gehörst.mir. Ich glaube, das haben wir schon in der letzten Nacht festgestellt." Er schwang seine Hüften gegen sie, sein Körper klopfte vor Begehren. Er umfasste ihre Brust durch die Seide ihrer Bluse und knetete und drückte die feste Kugel.

Seine plötzliche Stimmungsänderung veranlasste sie, sich verzweifelt an ihm festhalten. Ihr Atem kam nur noch keuchend, als sie seine Erregung spürte. „Heißt das, dass du mir gehörst?", fragte sie atemlos. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als er an ihrem schmalen Hals entlang küsste und biss.

Sein tiefes, leises Lachen schickte Feuer durch ihren Körper. „Wenn du mich willst, gehöre ich dir. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in einen Wettbewerb um meine Zuneigung treten musst. Es gibt kaum willige Hexen, die mich aussuchen würden."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Es gab da mehrere Hexen bei den Ministeriumsfeierlichkeiten, die hinter dir her waren!"

Severus Hände umfassten ihren Hintern und drängten sie, ihre Beine um seine Hüften zu legen, während er sie hochhob. „Sie sind nicht du, Hermine. Sie sind nicht wie du."

Sein Mund drückte sich nochmals fordernd auch ihren, als er sie in das Schlafzimmer trug. Ein geflüsterter Zauber gegen ihre Lippen und bei beiden verschwand die Kleidung. Sie liebten sich langsam. Sie stellten wieder die Vertrautheit her, die sie schon früher geteilt hatten. Sie nahmen sich die Zeit, ihre Körper zu erforschen und erreichten ihren Höhepunkt zusammen, als die Welt um sie erzitterte.

„Du weißt, dass du gar nicht den Wingardium Leviosa gezaubert hast?" Ihre Stimme war gedämpft, als sie der Schlaf schon fast ergriffen hatte.

„Und willst du dich vielleicht beschweren?" Severus rollte auf den Rücken und zog Hermine an sich. „Hast du Zeit, mich morgen nach Hogwarts zurück zu begleiten? Wir könnten noch am Wolfsbanntrank forschen, wenn du nichts anderes vorhast."

Hermine nickte schläfrig, ihre Worte wurden von einem Gähnen unterbrochen. „Ich muss nicht vor dem Abendessen zurück sein. Ich habe eine Prüfung, für die ich am Abend noch einiges wiederholen sollte. Ich werde dich morgen Nacht wirklich vermissen." Hermine kuschelte sich tiefer an seine Seite. Ein Bein glitt über seinen Schenkel um sich besitzergreifend zwischen seine Beine zu legen. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhig, als sie einschlief.

Severus scheute sich vor dem Gedanken, dass er morgen Nacht alleine schlafen würde und am Montag alleine aufwachen würde als wenn sie nichts weiter als ein Wunschtraum gewesen wäre. Sein Arm schloss sich enger um sie. Jetzt war er bei ihr.

Das ‚Morgen' würde sich um sich selbst kümmern müssen.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Tränkebrauen, Gespräche, Albus und Minerva…**

* * *

Na, hat der Fuchsbau euren Erwartungen standgehalten? Bald ist Weihnachten, und ich wünsche mir etwas von euch: Schenkt mir Reviews… und ich richte dafür dem Christkind aus, dass es euch auch etwas besonderes bringen soll… 


	22. Anderer Tag, Selbes Gebräu

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Lieben Dank geht wieder an Schnuffi, die geholfen hat, aus meinem Deutsch lesbares Deutsch zu machen, so hoffe ich wenigstens +zwinker+.

Ich begrüße alle Leser, die sich neu hier eingefunden haben, da sie vorher die Story auf einer anderen Seite gelesen haben und sie dort gelöscht wurde… da sie nicht von mir dort eingestellt wurde.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle noch Interesse an dieser Story… auch wenn dieses Kapitel vor allem vom Tränkebrauen handelt +gg+. Pearle hat ja mehrere Handlungstränge in die Story eingebaut und die werden auch weitergeführt… denkt nur mal an Severus' Stimme und seine geheimen Wünsche…

**

* * *

Kapitel 22 **

**Anderer Tag, selbes Gebräu…**

Hermine lächelte, als sie den warmen Körper hinter sich spürte. Sie streckte sich träge gegen seinen langen Körper und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decken.

„Guten Morgen, ich stelle fest, dass du dich entschlossen hast, dich zu den Lebenden zu gesellen." Severus saß aufrecht da, gestützt durch viele Kissen, die am Kopfteil aufgeschichtet waren. Eine Zeitschrift über Zaubertränke lag in seinem Schoß; ein Blatt Pergament, beschrieben in seiner vertrauten Handschrift, schwebte rechts von ihm in der Luft.

„Guten Morgen. Was ist das?" Hermine hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, ihre rechte Hand stützte ihren Kopf und ihre andere Hand deutete auf die Notizen, die in der Luft hingen.

„Nachdem ich die Ergebnisse unserer Tests mit dem Tränkematerial in den verschiedenen Kesseln noch einmal nachgeprüft habe, glaube ich, dass ich unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf drei Materialien einschränken kann. Ich sollte heute noch eine weitere Menge an Wolfsbanntrank brauen. Ich dachte mir, dass ich alle drei Materialien ausprobieren könnte und so sehen könnte, welche Veränderungen stattfinden. Wie steht es mit deiner Fertigkeit, alles schön klein zu hacken? Hättest du Lust, mir zu helfen?"

Hermine setzte sich auf, ihre Augen glänzten interessiert. Die Decke, die sie bedeckt hatte, rutschte ihr bis zur Taille hinunter und entblößte seinem Blick die obere Hälfte ihres Oberkörpers. Severus war einer der wenigen Tränkemeister, die fähig waren, den Wolfsbanntrank richtig zu brauen. Das war eine Chance fürs Leben, so weit es sie betraf. „Bist du sicher, dass du möchtest, dass ich dir helfe? Ich weiß, dass es Jahre der Übung bedarf, ihn richtig zu brauen, die Zauberformeln, die Zauberstab- und Rührbewegungen."

Severus lachte in sich hinein. Hermine war so aufgeregt in der Erwartung, einen schwierigen Trank brauen zu dürfen, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass sie vollkommen nackt und obendrein noch ein wenig schüchtern war. Ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich in der kühlen Morgenluft verhärtet. Er fuhr mit einem Finger sanft über die harte Knospe. „Ich glaube, wir sollten noch etwas finden, womit wir diese bedecken können, ehe wir anfangen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nichts Ätzendes auf deine nackte Haut spritzen lassen würdest."

Hermine sah zu seiner Hand hinunter und ein leichtes Erröten bedeckte ihren Oberkörper. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch auf den schwierigen Trank fixiert und so fragte sie ausweichend: „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich dir assistieren soll? Ich möchte den Trank lieber nicht ruinieren, wenn du der Meinung bist, ich sollte es dich besser alleine machen lassen."

„Hermine, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass du fähig wärst, mir zu helfen, hätte ich dich nicht darum gebeten. Den Trank zu brauen wird auch dazu beitragen, deine Theorie zu verstehen, ihn zu verändern. Du wirst genau sehen, wie und warum die Zutaten kombiniert werden und welchen Effekt das Umrühren und die Zauberformeln in jeder Phase haben."

„Du setzt sonst keinen Assistenten ein."

Das war jetzt eines der Themen, über die er bisher vermieden hatte nachzudenken, und es stieß ihn genau zwischen die Augen. Severus seufzte. „Ich habe es dir schon mal erklärt, es wäre für mich undenkbar gewesen, einen Assistenten zu haben, während ich für den Orden spioniert habe. Es wäre für mich unmöglich gewesen, zu kommen und zu gehen, ohne bemerkt zu werden."

Ihre Stimme war sanft. „Und jetzt?"

„Du möchtest wissen, warum ich dich nicht nächstes Jahr als meine Assistentin arbeiten lasse?"

Hermine war besorgt darüber, dass sie vielleicht zu viel aus einer Beziehung gelesen hatte, die ja gerade erst begonnen hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig für sie an. Er war richtig für sie. Sah er es auf die gleiche Weise? Er hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm gehörte. Was bedeutete das? Sie wollte heute Abend nicht von ihm getrennt sein, aber was war mit dem ganzen nächsten Jahr? „Okay. Ich weiß, dass du noch niemals eine Assistentin hattest, aber warum sollte ich es nicht sein, wenn du schon denkst, dass ich dazu fähig wäre?"

„Ich weiß, dass du dafür geeignet wärst. Genauso wie ich weiß, dass ich unsere professionelle und unsere persönliche Beziehung voneinander trennen kann. Ich bin sicher, dass auch du dazu imstande wärst, das zu trennen. Die Welt da draußen kann es nicht. Dein Ruf als Tränkemeisterin würde stets in Bezug auf unsere persönliche Beziehung in Frage gestellt werden. Wenn es mir selbst auch egal ist, was die anderen von mir denken, ist es mir doch wichtig, dass niemand an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifelt, und das nur aufgrund des Klatsches, der aufkommen könnte." Severus sah, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

Hermine plumpste zurück in die Kissen. Missmutig stimmte sie seiner Einschätzung zu. „Schon gut, um des Argumentes Willen sage ich, dass ich dir zustimme. Ich mag es nicht, aber ich stimme dir zu. Wen soll ich ansprechen?"

„Hast du eine Liste der Tränkemeister, die Teil des Programms sind? Ich könnte vielleicht die Liste einsehen und dir sagen, was ich über deren Fähigkeiten weiß." Es hätte ihm gefallen, derjenige zu sein bei dem sie blieb, aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihren Ruf aufgab, bevor sie die Chance hatte, sich einen aufzubauen. „Hermine, es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn du bei mir wärst. Ich bin nur nicht der Meinung, dass das die beste Vorgehensweise wäre."

Ihr war klar, dass er Recht hatte. Hochbegabt wie sie war, erkannte sie, dass er nicht sie oder ihr Können zurückwies. Sie wusste das. Es verletzte sie trotzdem. „Ich stelle eine Liste der Meister zusammen, die auf dem Symposium sein werden."

‚Gut, vielleicht gibt es da einen achtundneunzigjährigen Tränkemeister auf dieser Liste, der sabbert, eine entkräftende Krankheit hat und in einem kalten Klima lebt, so dass sie eine Menge Kleidungsschichten tragen muss. Du möchtest sie von jemand jungem und gut aussehenden fern halten, wenn du nicht in der Nähe sein kannst, um die beiden zu beaufsichtigen.' Auch wenn er im Stillen mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf übereinstimmte, würde er doch versuchen, ihre Liste objektiv zu prüfen.

„Bring deine Liste mit. Es gibt mindestens zwei Momente während des Brauprozesses, wo wir die Möglichkeit haben, sie zu besprechen, und der Trank derweil ruht. Komm hoch und schau dir das an." Severus winkte ihr, damit sie neben ihn rutschen konnte.

Hermine griff nach dem Blatt und setzte sich neben ihn. Die Seite in der Zeitschrift war voll geschrieben mit Berechnungen. Er hatte das Material, dass sie in der Woche zuvor benutzt hatten zusammen mit den Wirkungen der Zutaten aufgelistet. Drei Materialien stachen hervor und hatten anscheinend den positivsten Effekt auf den Trank.

Severus braute den Trank normalerweise in einem Stahlkessel. Das war die Basis, um die Resultate der anderen Materialien miteinander zu vergleichen. Zink konnte den Einfluss der Wirkungseigenschaften über das erlaubte Limit hinaus verändern, was sie nicht zulassen konnten. Der gläserne Kessel hatte nicht genug Einfluss auf die Zutaten.

Hermine folgte seiner Auswertung der verschiedener Metalle und Materialien. Nickel konnte giftig sein, Palladium war hochgiftig und außerdem krebserregend. Er hatte für jedes der getesteten oder diskutierten Metalle die Plus- und Minuspunkte aufgelistet. Drei stachen aus den anderen hervor: Eisen, Gold und Silber.

Eisen war unverzichtbar für den Körper. Es hatte wichtige magnetische Wirkungen und war verantwortlich für den Sauerstofftransport im Blutkreislauf. Der eiserne Kessel würde eine kleine Menge Eisen an das Material abgeben, genauso, wie es Muggeltöpfe taten. Würde es dem Trank helfen, das Blut anzureichern?

Gold hatte keinen Effekt auf einige Bestandteile, veränderte oder steigerte aber stark die Wirkung einiger magischer Zutaten. Wenn sie die positiven Effekte kontrollieren und die negativen Effekte mindern könnten, würde der Trank einen starken Nutzen davon haben.

Silber war eine interessante Wahl. Es war stabil und es waren keine Wechselwirkungen mit einer der Zutaten bekannt. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass es keinen Einfluss auf den Trank haben würde, wenn man wusste, was Silber einem Werwolf antun konnte. Würde der Trank einem Werwolf schaden, wenn man die gefährliche Beschaffenheit von Silber auf ein lykantrophisches System bedachte?

Hermine sah Severus an, ihre Augen strahlten. Fragen, Gleichungen und Einzelheiten fochten um den Vorsprung in ihren Gedanken. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Silber?"

„Du fragst dich, warum ich mich entschlossen habe, Silber mit einzubeziehen? Ich denke, wir sollten eine Portion versuchen, um zu sehen, wie sich die Wirkungen verändern. Ich glaube nicht, dass es am Ende eine durchführbare Wahl sein wird. Dennoch kann es als eine negative Kontrolle dienen, genauso wie der Stahl die Basis ist. Und es gibt immer noch drei andere Materialien, die wir für die nächste Versuchsreihe mit einbeziehen sollten." Severus hatte noch niemals zuvor die rasche Auffassungsgabe, die von dieser Frau ausstrahlte, so begrüßt. Er hatte sie beim Lesen der Angaben beobachtet. Er konnte fast sehen, wie ihr Verstand die Informationen auswertete und katalogisierte. Er war sicher, dass sie sich auch in einen aufschlussreichen Vortrag von jeder der hier aufgeführten und wesentlichen Zutaten stürzen konnte.

„In Ordnung, das klingt wie ein Plan. Wie lange dauert es, bis der Trank gebraut ist?"

„Für den vollständigen Prozess benötige ich normalerweise etwa vier Stunden. Mit deiner Hilfe können wir die Zeit verkürzen, aber wir wollen ja vier unterschiedliche Sätze zur selben Zeit brauen. Ich denke, ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen…" Severus bemerkte, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte. Er folgte ihrer Blickrichtung und seufzte. Es war ihm klar, was als Nächstes kommen würde. „Hermine?"

Hermine saß an seiner linken Seite, die Seite, an der sein dunkles Mal sein sollte. Sie bemerkte, dass sie es nicht mehr seit diesem Nachmittag im Labor vor ein paar Wochen gesehen hatte, als er vergessen hatte, nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung einen Verschleierungszauber darüber zu legen. Sie hatte seinen nackten Anblick über die meiste Zeit an diesem Wochenende sehr genossen, und es war ihr bis jetzt nicht eingefallen, was gefehlt hatte. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand sanft über seinen Unterarm und entlang der reinen, ungezeichneten Haut. „Du musst das nicht tun, das weißt du."

Severus nickte. Er wusste, von was sie sprach. „Dann sieh es mehr als meinen Nutzen, als deinen an. Mir ist es lieber, wenn ich es nicht sehen muss."

Sie war einen Augenblick ruhig. „Gut. Ziehen wir uns an und gehen nach Hogwarts. Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, dass es heute Nacht hier ganz schön einsam sein wird?"

Severus zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft. „Ich weiß. Aber du hast morgen früh Vorlesungen und ich habe über ein Haus voller Bälger die Aufsicht zu führen."

Die Hexe lachte schallend. „Bälger? Seit wann bezeichnest du denn deine kostbaren Slytherins als Bälger?"

„Seit ich nicht mehr jeden Moment, in dem ich nicht mit ihnen übereinstimme fürchten muss, dass als Folge ein _Crucio_ über mich verhängt wird."

„Ich habe gehört, dass du in den letzten zwei Jahren sogar einige Punkte an Gryffindor vergeben hast. Obwohl es immer noch offensichtlich ist, dass du die Slytherins bevorzugst."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin der Hauslehrer. Was erwartest du von mir?"

Hermine hielt zum Schein ihre Hände protestierend hoch. „Keine weiteren Enthüllungen! Weißt du, als Nächstes bringst du mir noch Schokolade und Blumen und schreibst mir Liebeslieder während du mir sagst, dass das nicht wirklich Du bist. Das wahre Du ist weich und fluffig. Obwohl – der Teil mit der Schokolade wäre gar keine schlechte Idee."

„Kaum. Ich denke nicht, dass ich der Blumen und Liebeslieder-Typ bin." Severus setzte sich auf, die Verachtung war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich bin nicht fluffig. Was auch immer das heißen soll."

Hermine lachte. „Nein, das bist du Gott sei Dank nicht." Er war großartig, sarkastisch, und sexy wie der Teufel, dachte sie. Nichts fluffiges in Sicht. Danke Gott für diesen kleinen Gefallen.

Während sie sich schnell anzogen, diskutierten sie über die Zutaten, die sie zusammentragen mussten, wenn sie das Schloss erreicht hatten. Hermine sah sich im Zimmer um. Sie würde ihn wirklich vermissen. Der Donnerstag schien noch so weit weg zu sein.

Als wenn er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, zog sie Severus in seine Arme. Sein Kuss war warm und sinnlich. Seine Zunge liebkoste ihre Lippen, ehe er ihren Mund liebevoll in Besitz nahm.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und ihr Körper passte sich seinem an. Sie konnte seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch fühlen. „Mmm, mach so weiter und wir können gar nicht fort gehen."

Severus befreite sich von ihrem Griff und versuchte diskret, sein pochendes Glied zurecht zu rücken. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr in den letzten Wochen nahe gekommen war, verhielt sich sein verdammter Körper wie bei einem pubertierenden Teenager. Er hatte angenommen, dass nachdem er sie das erste Mal vorige Nacht geliebt hatte, seinem Trieb die Schärfe genommen worden war, aber das Gegenteil schien eingetreten zu sein. Nun schien sie nicht nur in seinen Gedanken zu hausen, sondern auch in seinem Blut zu zirkulieren.

„Kannst du dich an meine Bemerkung neulich erinnern?" Er streichelte sanft über ihr Gesicht und seine Finger zeichneten ein bedeutungsloses Muster über ihren Kiefer bis hinunter zu ihrem Hals.

Hermine lehnte sich in seine Berührung und ihre Augen schlossen sich. „Von welcher Bemerkung sprichst du? Wir haben in letzter Zeit über viele Dinge gesprochen."

Severus lachte leise. „Die Bemerkung über die Verlegung der Tanzstunden von Donnerstag auf Mittwoch? Mittwoch ist zentraler in der Woche, um uns zu treffen. Ich patrouilliere die letzte Schicht am Mittwoch und ich muss nicht vor ein Uhr nachts zurück im Schloss sein."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Warum bist du dann überhaupt stattdessen am Donnerstag gekommen?"

„Am Anfang hatte ich kein Bedürfnis danach, hier mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig zu verbringen."

„Und nun?"

Severus Stimme senkte sich. „Und nun möchte ich eigentlich gar nicht gehen."

Erregung durchzog sie bei dem Klang seiner erotischen Stimme. Gott, was ihr dieser Klang nur antat. Zaubertränke im siebten Jahr wären eine Herausforderung gewesen, wenn sie schon damals so auf diese Stimme reagiert hätte. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie ein frisches Höschen brauchen.

Hermine schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Automatisch schloss er sie eine Umarmung. Sie senkte ebenfalls ihre Stimme und fügte etwas bei, von dem sie hoffte, dass es sexy klang: „Warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier? Ich bin sicher, dass ich einen oder auch zwei alte Tiegel habe den wir benützen könnten, um den Trank während anderer Aktivitäten zu brauen." Sie wackelte andeutungsweise mit den Augenbrauen.

Severus öffnete seine Arme und ließ sie auf das Bett fallen. „Ich habe die Botschaft verstanden. Sollen wir?"

Sie lachten beide, als er ihr wieder vom Bett aufhalf. Hermine nahm ihre Büchertasche. „Hast du alles?"

Severus hatte seine Notizen in seine Reisetasche gepackt, ehe er sie schrumpfte und in seine Tasche steckte. Er nickte und sie verließen Hermines Wohnung um nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus Arme blieben einen Moment länger um Hermine geschlungen, als sie am Apparierpunkt außerhalb der vorderen Tore von Hogwarts ankamen, drückte sie kurz und trat dann zurück. Sie wandten sich dem Schloss zu und eilten zu einem Seiteneingang, der sie zu den Kerkern führen würde, weg von den Haupttoren des Schlosses.

Immer eingestellt auf die Ereignisse um sich herum sah Albus aus dem Fenster. Er lächelte, als er Severus und Hermine ankommen sah. „Großartig. Ich stelle fest, dass unser Tränkemeister zurückgekehrt ist. Und er hat Hermine mit sich gebracht. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie den Nachmittag im Labor verbringen werden."

Minerva warf Albus einen Blick zu. Sie hatten Pläne für den Halloween Tanz geschmiedet und die Termine für die Weihnachtsferien besprochen. „Im Labor arbeiten?"

„Ach, komm schon, Minerva. Was sollte da sonst vor sich gehen?" Albus Augen zwinkerten hell in dem gedämpften Licht des Raumes.

Minerva schnaubte. „Du kannst mich nicht mal eine Minute lang täuschen, Albus Dumbledore!"

„Nun, ich bin natürlich glücklich darüber, dass irgendeiner etwas von mir hält. Was ist es denn, dass ich getan haben soll?"

„Oh, jetzt hör aber auf, Albus. Erwartest du von mir, dass ich glaube, dass diese beiden von selbst zueinander gefunden haben? Und das Geschenk, das er ihr gekauft hat – ein echter Trelawney? Wenn sein Herz rein ist, dann bin ich Hagrids Mutter!"

„Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, was für ein feiner junger Mann dein Sohn ist? Zitronenbonbon?" Er bot ihr eine mit Süßwaren gefüllte Kristallschüssel an.

„Albus!"

„Ich habe nichts getan, Minerva. Ich habe ihm vielleicht ihre Gesellschaft aufgezwungen, aber sie haben den Rest getan. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es über eine wissenschaftliche Freundschaft hinausgehen würde. Ich freue mich wirklich über die beiden."

Minerva seufzte. Sie kannte Albus nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. „Ich freue mich auch über die beiden. Aber ich warne dich. Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar auf dem Kopf krümmt, dann wird man Teile von ihm von hier bis nach Hogsmeade aufsammeln müssen!"

Albus lächelte, die Mutterlöwin beschützte ihr Junges. „Das bezweifle ich nicht."

„Könnten wir die Liste für den Halloween Tanz fertig machen? Ich habe noch ein paar andere Angelegenheiten, die ich heute noch erledigen muss."

„Natürlich, Minerva." Albus wäre nicht überrascht, wenn eine dieser Angelegenheiten Tee und Tratsch mit Poppy und Irma beinhalten würde. Er wusste, dass beide Hexen an diesem Morgen gearbeitet hatten und sie am Abend zuvor ihre wöchentliche Plaudersitzung verpasst hatten. Er zog zwei glänzende, orangefarbene Listen aus der Seitenschublade seines Schreibtisches. „Nun, wegen den Dekorationen. Ich dachte, dass du und Flitwick vielleicht…"

Und die beiden fuhren mit den Plänen für den kommenden Tanzabend fort.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie waren nun schon drei Stunden im Brauprozess begriffen. Hermine war noch nie zuvor im Leben so beeindruckt gewesen. Sie hatte immer schon seine Fähigkeiten respektiert, aber ihm beim Brauen des Wolfsbanntrankes zuzusehen erklärte, warum er ein Meister seines Faches war. Sie hörte intensiv zu, als er fertig damit war, dreierlei Formeln anzustimmen, währenddessen sein Zauberstab komplizierte Muster über den Kessel erzeugten. Das war die Zauberformel der dritten Phase, die den jetzigen Zutaten erlaubte, auf den Trank gleichzeitig zu agieren und zu reagieren. Jede einzelne Flüssigkeit, die in den vier Kesseln köchelte, hatte eine gleiche, hellblaue Farbtiefe. Er hatte den Vorgang für jeden der Kessel wiederholt.

„Miss Granger, was können Sie mir über die Unterschiede in den Farben der Tränke in jedem der Kessel sagen?"

Hermine setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Eine Protokollfeder balancierte über ihrem Forschungstagebuch, bereit, alles an Informationen aufzuzeichnen. „Wenn man die Farben auf einer Skala von eins zu vier einteilen müsste, wobei eins das hellste und vier das dunkelste wäre, würde ich sagen, dass alle vier Kessel einen Trank beinhalten, welcher eine hellblaue Farbe hat, aber in der Intensität von Nummer eins bis vier variieren. Kessel eins wäre die Nummer vier. Der Ton und die Pigmentierung der Farbe sind dunkler als bei dem Rest. Das liegt höchstwahrscheinlich daran, dass der Trank eine Spur vom Eisen des Kessels, in dem er köchelt, absorbiert hat. Der Trank hat sich einige der Eigenschaften des Eisenkessels angeeignet.

Hermine fuhr fort damit, die Eigenschaften und Veränderungen der anderen drei Kessel auf zu zählen. Sie war gründlich und exakt in ihren Beobachtungen. „… und natürlich ist das der Hauptgrund, warum Stahl in der Vergangenheit immer genutzt wurde, um den Trank zu brauen, Professor Snape." Sie beendete ihre Beobachtungen mit einem Augenaufschlag und einem sonnigen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du siehst ziemlich zufrieden mit dir aus."

„Sind Sie nicht zufrieden, Professor?" Ihre Stimme beinhaltete einen neckischen Tonfall.

„Wenn Sie nicht sorgfältig sind", säuselte er, „werden Sie für Ihre Anmaßung eine Strafarbeit bekommen, Miss Granger." Severus saß auf einem Hocker seitlich der Arbeitsbank. Die Tränke mussten noch weitere fünfundzwanzig Minuten köcheln, ehe sie die letzte Phase des Brauens beginnen konnten. Die Farbe würde sich von einem hellen Himmelblau zu einem satten Königsblau vertiefen, und so die Veränderung ankündigen.

Er schlang seine Arme um Hermines Taille, als sie sich zwischen seine Beine stellte. „Strafarbeit, Professor? Nackt die Kessel schrubben? Vielleicht auf Ihrem Schreibtisch genommen werden?"

Severus fühlte, wie sein Penis in seinen Hosen zuckte. Das Kleidungsstück wurde unangenehmerweise eng, nun schon ein normales Geschehen, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie wieder einmal, ‚Ja, ja! Gott, diese Hexe ist wirklich heiß!'

Eine Augenbraue hob sich fragend. „Erzähl es mir nicht. Du hast eine Phantasie während einer Strafarbeit?" Manchmal hatten die gehemmtesten Leute die erotischsten Phantasien.

Hermine lächelte verführerisch. „Glaub es mir oder nicht, Severus, aber du warst eine Phantasie von nicht gerade wenig Mädchen in Gryffindor und höchstwahrscheinlich auch – wenn ich mich nicht irre – einiger anderer Häuser. Ich vermute, dass besonders nachdem einmal die Gerüchte der letzten zwei Jahre aufgetreten waren, du das Thema der Phantasie von mehr als einer Hexe gewesen bist."

Er hatte noch niemals an irgendeiner seiner Schülerinnen Interesse gehabt. Es gab da diese seltsamen Hexen, üblicherweise in Slytherin, die in ihn verknallt waren, etwas, dass ihn ziemlich überforderte, weil er es nicht verstehen konnte. Poppy hatte einmal etwas über hoffnungslose Fälle gesagt, aber er hatte ihrer Erklärung keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Üblicherweise genügten ein barscher, stechender Blick und ein oder zwei schwierige Strafarbeiten wie das Ausdrücken des Bubotublereiters oder ähnliches, um jedwedes Interesse oder was auch immer die jungen Hexen in ihm sahen, abzuwürgen. Er würde weiterhin die Fledermaus der Kerker sein, der schmierige Blödmann. Niemals, auch nicht in seinen verrücktesten Gedanken wäre es ihm eingefallen, einer von ihnen nachzulaufen.

„War ich auch ein Thema bei dir?" Seine Stimme liebkoste jedes Wort.

Hermine errötete. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Severus, als er sich im Badezimmer des Hauptquartiers des Ordens ausgezogen hatte, während sie ins Zimmer gekommen war.

Er bemerkte das Erröten ihrer Wangen. „Du hattest eine Phantasie über mich! Vielleicht kann ich sie wahr machen, wenn du mir erzählst, worüber sie ging." Er war wirklich überrascht herauszufinden, dass sie von ihm anders als nur ihren Professor gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm niemals einen Fingerzeig darauf gegeben, dass sie Interesse an ihm gehabt hatte.

„Tatsächlich hast du sie sozusagen gestern wahr werden lassen. Ich habe… ähm, es war der Sommer zwischen dem sechsten und siebten Jahr, als ich ins Badezimmer am Grimmauld Platz kam und du gerade beim Umziehen warst. Und gestern, als wir in meiner Wohnung waren." Ihre Wangen hatten einen noch tieferen Rotton angenommen, als sie daran dachte, wie Severus sie an der Wand in der Dusche genommen hatte.

„Ich verstehe. Nun dann, sollten wir wohl etwas mit dem Schreibtisch erfinden, oder nicht?" Severus küsste sie am Hals. „Hermine."

„Mm, ja?"

„Der Trank ist bereit für die letzte Phase." Severus lächelte, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug.

„Oh, entschuldige."

Sie küssten sich rasch, bevor sie zurück zum Arbeitstisch gingen. „Du hattest übrigens Recht mit deiner Einschätzung über die Farben der Tränke in der dritten Phase." Er zeigte auf eine der Zutaten, die vor ihr lagen. „Pass auf, dass du den Aasgeiermagen in gleichmäßige Stücke hackst. Es müsste einer bei jedem Kessel liegen und er sollte nicht hinzugefügt werden, ehe an der Oberfläche des Trankes gelbe Flecken auftauchen. Bei diesem Vorgang wird jede der kleineren Luftblasen oben platzen und einen gelben Fleck hinterlassen."

„Werden sich die gelben Flecken mit dem dunkelblauen Trank zu einem grünen Trank verbinden?" Hermine hackte sorgfältig den Magen.

„Nein, die gesamte Menge wird zu einem tragenden Rotton umkippen, wenn der Magen hinzugefügt wurde."

Ein Läuten erklang im Labor, nur Sekunden bevor ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war. Severus blickte finster drein, als er zur Tür sah. Es gab nur einen Mann, der ihn in seinem Labor störte. „Komm rein, Albus", bellte er.

Albus trat ein, prächtig in himmelblaue Roben gekleidet, welche die Farbe des Trankes zu wiederholen schienen, die dieser einen Augenblick zuvor noch gehabt hatte. „Guten Tag, Hermine, Severus. „Ich sehe, dass du in einem Stück nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bist."

„Wenn ich schlau gewesen wäre, wäre ich weg geblieben!" Severus starrte den Schulleiter an.

„Hast du deinen Geburtstag genossen, Hermine? Die Party im Fuchsbau war wirklich großartig. Ich freue mich immer so auf diese glücklichen Zeiten. Sag mir, isst du mit uns heute Abend?"

„Danke, Albus. Aber ich habe noch ziemlich viel zu lernen heute Abend. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Hermine lächelte.

„Schon gut, aber pass auf, dass du nicht zu sehr ausbrennst. Severus, ich sehe dich später. Hermine." Mit einem Rascheln seiner Roben war er fort.

„Der Mann sollte mehr Zurückhaltung lernen! Ich schwöre, er ist in den letzten zwei Jahren ziemlich sonderbar geworden."

Hermine lachte. „Ich bezweifle, dass Albus Dumbledore sonderbar ist."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Egal, schon gut. Hier, sieh auf die letzte Zauberformel." Severus deutete auf das schwarze Lederbuch.

Hermine verfolgte Severus' Unterlagen, als er den letzten Zauber für jeden der Tränke vervollständigte. „In Ordnung, überzeuge dich davon dass sie eindeutig gekennzeichnet werden, damit wir wissen, in welchem Kessel sie gebraut wurden, wenn du sie in die Fläschchen abfüllst. Wir vergleichen nächste Woche die Eigenschaften der Tränke."

Sie arbeiteten Seite an Seite und besprachen die verschiedenen Änderungen in den Tränken, während sie weitermachten. Mehrere Bewegungen und Schnalzer mit ihren Zauberstäben und einige Reinigungszauber später war das Labor wieder sauber.

Severus lachte leise. „Gute Arbeit für einen Tag, falls ich das so sagen darf. Wie würdest du das nennen?"

Hermine lächelte breit. „Einen schwierigen Zaubertrank zu brauen? Es war wundervoll. Du bist wirklich fantastisch, weißt du?"

„Jahre des Brauens für einen undankbaren Wolf, das ist alles." Severus hatte noch nie gut mit Lob umgehen können.

„Nein, das ist nicht Übung, das ist Können." Hermine packte ihre Büchertasche zusammen. „So sehr ich es auch hasse, gehen zu müssen, es wird Zeit aufzubrechen."

Severus nickte. Seine Emotionen standen im Widerspruch. „Ich sollte dich in meinen Räumen anketten. Keiner würde das je bemerken." Er rieb mit der Nase an ihrem Hals und versuchte, das Unvermeidliche hinaus zu zögern.

„Mmm, vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Sie erschauderte, als sein Lachen gegen ihr Schlüsselbein vibrierte. „Bringst du mich hinaus?"

„Natürlich, und ich sehe dich schon am Mittwoch, anstatt am Donnerstag. Darf ich annehmen, dass du am Samstag und Sonntag nach Hogwarts kommst?"

„Wahrscheinlich wird es später Samstagnachmittag. Ich muss mich mit einem meiner Studienberater wegen meiner Assistenzzeit treffen. Ich möchte auch noch die Namen der beiden anderen, die du mir gegeben hast, prüfen." Sie hatten ihre Liste mit den Tränkemeistern durchgesehen. Severus hatte die Liste bis auf vier Namen gekürzt und danach noch zwei weitere dazu geschrieben, die er persönlich kannte.

„Möchtest du mit mir am Sonntag in Hogsmeade essen? Ich kann im Witchcraft reservieren."

„Keine Lust mehr, Essen zu bestellen? Essen im Witchcraft klingt großartig."

Sie hatten die vorderen Tore von Hogwarts erreicht. Hermine fühlte das Prickeln der Magie auf ihrer Haut, als Severus den Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber und einen Stillezauber als Zugabe auf sie legte. Er packte sie und küsste sie besitzergreifend. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Die Kerker sind ziemlich kühl in der Nacht. Ein warmer Körper neben mir würde lange ausreichen, um die Kälte zu vertreiben."

„Ich werde dich auch wirklich vermissen. Ich wünschte, ich müsste nicht gehen." Einen Kuss später trennten sie sich. „Ich sehe dich am Mittwoch. Tschüss, Severus!"

„Mittwoch. Pass auf dich auf." Es fiel ihm schwer, die Worte ‚Leb Wohl' zu benutzten, da er die Endgültigkeit des Ausdruckes nicht mochte. Und er wollte nicht, dass es ein Lebewohl war.

Hermine apparierte mit einem Knall. Seine Stimmung verdunkelte sich, als er zurück zum Schloss wanderte. Er war an den letzten beiden Morgen neben ihrem warmen und willigen Körper aufgewacht. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, alleine in seine Räume zu gehen. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter im ins Schloss, als er durch den Seiteneingang ins Schloss ging. Zwei Fünftklässer sprangen bei dem Geräusch auf.

„Mister Westmore, würden Sie mir erklären, was Sie und Mister Ranunculus mit diesem Frosch da machen?" Die zwei Jungs lagen auf ihren Knien und stupsten einen Frosch an, der, seltsam genug, mit roten Streifen und blauen Flecken eingefärbt war.

Die beiden Jungs erstarrten vor Schreck. „Professor Snape, Sir."

„Ja, Mister Westmore, ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich glaube, die Frage war, was Sie und Mister Westmore mit diesem Frosch machen? Ich warte." Severus verschränkte die Arme über der Brust, während er über seine Nase hinab auf die beiden Jungen sah.

„Wir, äh, versuchten, einen Farbveränderungszauber zu sprechen, Sir, und etwas ist dabei schief gelaufen."

„Ja, das kann ich sehen. Nun gut, bringen Sie ihren Frosch zu Professor McGonagall und erklären Sie ihr den Zauber den sie benutzt haben. Ich bin sicher, dass sie fähig ist, Ihren Fehler zu berichtigen." Sein Blick wurde noch finsterer, als er den beiden zusah, wie sie sich vom Boden erhoben. „Ich denke, dass zwei Fuß Pergament über die Eigenschaften von korrekten Zaubersprüchen, von jedem von Ihnen morgen Nachmittag um fünf Uhr auf meinem Schreibtisch dabei helfen sollte, Sie besser aufzuklären, als es der missglückte Versuch ihrerseits vermocht hat."

„Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank, Sir." Die beiden türmten schnell, dankbar darüber, dass sie keine Strafarbeit erhalten hatten.

‚Nur zwei Fuß Pergament und keine Strafarbeit? Du wirst weich, Kumpel'. Er teilte der Stimme in seinem Kopf mit, dass sie sich verpissen soll, während er zu seinen Räumen zurückkehrte. Er betrachtete den Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Mmm. Vielleicht konnte er über etwas nachdenken, damit die Zeit verging, bis er Hermine wieder sah.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Die achte Tanzstunde…**

* * *

Wie immer würde ich mich über eine Reaktion von euch sehr freuen! Vor allem von denen, von denen ich schon lange oder noch nie etwas gehört habe… 


	23. Ein abwechslungsreicher Rhythmus

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi! Du machst Hochdeutsch aus so mancher Formulierung, die ich im Dialekt verhunze… +lach+

Ihr könnt euch auf einige weitere Kapitel freuen! Seit dem letzten Kapitel, das ich online gestellt habe, hat Pearle zwei weitere geschrieben, es ist also noch länger für Nachschub gesorgt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 23**

**Stunde Acht – Ein neuer und abwechslungsreicher Rhythmus**

„Snape?"

Die Studentenvereinigung war ungewöhnlich ruhig für einen Montagnachmittag, während Hermine auf den Rest ihrer Studiengruppe wartete. Als Edmund sich in den Stuhl neben ihr fallen ließ, sah sie von ihrem Fachbuch hoch. „Guten Tag auch an dich."

„Meine Cousine arbeitet im Ministerium. Sie war am Samstagabend in Arthur Weasleys Haus und konnte es kaum erwarten, mir eine Eule zu schicken. Snape? Du gehst mit Snape aus?" Edmund sah aus, als hätte er gerade eine ganze Zitrone geschluckt.

„Nicht dass es dich in irgendeiner Weise etwas anginge, aber ja, das tue ich." Hermines Miene war schlagartig finsterer geworden, während Edmund den Fehler beging, weiter zu sprechen.

„Snape?"

„Das sagtest du schon. Ich glaube, dass ich Severus' Nachnamen schon kenne. Was ist dein Problem?"

Edmund hatte schon Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, die Tatsache zu verstehen, dass Hermine sich mit Snape traf, aber nun nannte sie ihn auch noch _Severus_? „Severus?" Der Name entwich seinen Lippen nur durch ein gequetschtes Flüstern.

„Severus Snape. Sehr gut. Möchtest du als Nächstes Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger versuchen?" Also wirklich, was war los mit diesem Idioten?

„Wie kannst du ihn nur Severus nennen?"

„Na ja, ich kann ihn beim vögeln nun wirklich nicht Professor Snape nennen, oder?" Hermine grinste, als Edmund sich an den Magen griff.

„Vö… vögeln? Weißt du, was er war, was er ist?"

Hermine hatte genug davon. „Ich würde aufpassen mit dem was ich sage, Edmund. Du würdest gut daran tun dich zu erinnern, dass Severus ein Kriegsheld ist. Ich bin nicht besonders freundlich zu Leuten, die diejenigen beschimpfen, die mir wichtig sind!"

Hermine war bereits aufgestanden, als Susan und Kathy an den Tisch traten.

„Entschuldigt, wir sind zu spät. Hermine, wohin gehst du?" Susan bemerkte den ärgerlichen Blick, den Hermine Edmund zuwarf.

„Ich bin gleich zurück. Ich hole mir eine Tasse Kaffee und versuche dabei mich abzukühlen. Wenn nicht, werde ich Edmund vielleicht in einen Felsen verwandeln, wenn ich zurückkomme. Oder auch in eine kleine Ratte, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, was angemessener wäre. Vielleicht verwandle ich ihn auf jeden Fall in einen Felsen. Alles wäre im Moment eine Verbesserung." Als Hermine sich vom Tisch entfernte, konnte sie hören wie Susan Edmund befragte, was er denn zu ihr gesagt hätte, dass es sie so wütend gemacht hatte.

Hermine seufzte auf. Severus hatte sie davor gewarnt dass die Leute reden würden.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Wenn man bedachte, dass es ein Montag war, war der Unterricht durchaus erwartungsgemäß abgelaufen. Die kleinen Tölpel hatten anscheinend große Probleme damit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach dem freien Wochenende bei der Arbeit zu haben. Er würde es noch schaffen, die Aufsätze der Drittklässler vor dem Abendessen zu korrigieren, wenn diese kleine, angeordnete Vorstellung nicht zu lange dauern würde. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Albus ihn vor seinem letzten Unterricht in der Halle mit der Bitte um Anwesenheit aufgehalten hatte. Severus seufzte, als er auf den drehenden Stufen nach oben fuhr. Er fragte sich, was der Schulleiter diesmal wollte.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Albus?" Severus stand vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch in dem voll gestopften Büro. Fawkes schrie zur Begrüßung.

„Severus. Setz dich. Mach es dir bequem. Tee?" Neben dem alten Zauberer stand ein Teeservice bereit.

„Ja, danke." Severus setzte sich, wachsam dem Direktor gegenüber, in den angebotenen Sessel. Ein lächelnder Albus war ein gefährlicher Albus.

Albus servierte den Tee zusammen mit Schokoladen- und Zitronenkeksen. „So, wie geht es dir, mein Junge?"

Severus sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Du willst mich spät an einem Montagnachmittag sehen, nur um mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht?"

„Ja, nun, ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass wir uns nicht oft genug unterhalten." Albus schmunzelte.

„Wir unterhalten uns niemals. Albus. Du sagst mir, was du denkst und ich höre zu, egal ob ich will oder nicht. Was gibt es nun für ein Problem?"

„Severus…"

„Um was geht es, Albus?" Er wollte unbedingt noch seinen Schreibtisch aufgeräumt haben, ehe er am Mittwoch das Schloss verlies. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, früher als 0.59 Uhr morgens wieder zurück zu sein. Das hier half nicht dabei, die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen.

Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Hermine."

Severus' Augen verengten sich beträchtlich und sein Ton war bedrohlich. „Was ist mit Hermine?"

„Ich sehe, dass ihr beide euch mögt und ich bin wirklich glücklich darüber, dass ihr beide zusammen seid."

„Aber?" Das Wort wurde nur so herausgezischt. Genug war genug. „Albus, ich habe noch Arbeit, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Was ist das Problem?"

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du letztes Wochenende bei ihr in der Wohnung warst. Wenn sie im Schloss ist, geht es nicht an, dass sie frühmorgens beim Verlassen deiner Räume gesehen wird. Es würde den Schülern einen falschen Eindruck vermitteln."

Severus schnaubte. „Na gut, dann werden wir meine Räume das ganze Wochenende nicht verlassen. Niemand wird Bescheid wissen. Nun, wenn dann nichts mehr ist, kann ich dann in mein Büro zurückgehen?"

„Severus."

„Mach was du willst, Albus. Gib ihr Räume im Gryffindor Turm mit einer Tür, die sich zu meinem Wohnzimmer öffnet. Verbinde unsere Kamine. Überlass ihr Potters alten Tarnumhang. Welche Möglichkeit du auch immer willst. Ich bin sicher, dass du etwas findest, damit sie diskret und ohne neugierig von den Schüler beobachtet zu werden, meine Räume betreten kann." Severus stellte fest, dass der alte Zauberer noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Severus, das Kollegium…" Albus' Augen zwinkerten strahlend.

„Wenn das ein Problem ist, Direktor, vielleicht kann ja dann ich die Angelegenheit für dich klären. Ich möchte den formellen Antrag stellen, dass mir noch einhundertvierzig freie Wochenenden zustehen, von denen ich noch nicht Gebrauch gemacht habe. Vielleicht möchtest du einen rotierenden Plan für das Kollegium aufstellen, um die Wochenenden für Slytherin abzudecken, beginnend Samstag früh bis Sonntagabend. Denn ich habe nicht vor, mich während der Wochenenden im Schloss aufzuhalten."

„Einhundertvierzig Wochenenden?" Albus versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „Würdest du mich aufklären, wie du zu dieser Summe kommst?"

„Ein freies Wochenende pro Monat, neun Monate im Jahr, abzüglich Dezember und März wegen Weihnachten und Ostern, oder sieben Wochenenden im Jahr seit zwanzig Jahren in denen es mir zustand, frei zu nehmen und ich es nicht getan habe. Das letzte Wochenende war das erste, das ich mir in zwanzig Jahren frei genommen habe."

„Und du hast vor, sie alle hintereinander zu nehmen?"

Severus lächelte. „Nein, nicht genau alle hintereinander. Drei auf einmal; mir steht ja immer noch ein freies Wochenende pro Monat während des laufenden Schuljahres zu. Den Rest des Monats fülle ich mit den vorher nicht beanspruchten freien Tagen auf."

„Ich dachte immer, dass man die ungenutzten Tage nicht von einem Jahr zum Nächsten aufheben kann."

„Dann bist du im Irrtum, Direktor. Du solltest wirklich die Verträge lesen, die du selbst das Kollegium hast unterzeichnen lassen."

„Ich nehme an, es wäre einfacher, Hermine Räume im Turm zu geben und eure Kamine zu verbinden. So kann sie wenigstens gesehen werden, wenn sie ihr eigenes Zimmer betritt oder verlässt."

„Was auch immer du denkst, dass es das Problem löst, Albus. Wenn es nun nichts mehr gibt?" Severus wartete einen Augenblick um Albus die Gelegenheit zu geben, ein weiteres Thema anzuschneiden. Da anscheinend nichts mehr kam, nickte er und verlies das Büro.

Albus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Eine Seitentür öffnete sich lautlos. Er wandte sich an die Person, die unter der Tür stand. „Nun, glaubst du jetzt endlich, dass es ihm Ernst ist mit seinem Handeln?"

„Albus, du solltest wissen, dass ich den Mann wirklich mag. Ich habe aber die Pflicht, sicherzustellen, dass Hermine nicht verletzt wird." Minerva setzte sich vor dem Schreibtisch hin.

„Du kannst sie nicht auf Schritt und Tritt beschützen, Minerva. Severus ist ein guter Mann. Lass sie in Ruhe."

Minerva nickte. „Also gut." Obwohl sie mit der Meinung des Schulleiters über Severus übereinstimmte, war sie doch immer noch besorgt über Hermine. Albus neigte dazu, was Severus anbelangte, das Offensichtliche zu übersehen. Das Mädchen hatte keine richtige Familie. Sie entschied, dass es ein kluger Schritt wäre, die beiden im Auge zu behalten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Mittwochabend schlich sich schneller heran, als sie jemals vermutet hätte. Sie untersuchte ein Dokument über die Eigenschaften von Blasentangwurzeln für ihren fortgeschrittenen Kurs, als ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ihre Konzentration unterbrach.

Hermine stürzte hastig zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Eine Feder klemmte noch locker hinter ihrem Ohr und sie hatte ein offenes Fachbuch in der Hand. Geistesabwesend öffnete sie die Tür und drehte sich, um weiter lesend zurück zu gehen.

Severus sah auf ihren Rücken, der sich von ihm entfernte und runzelte die Stirn, während er die Wohnung betrat. „Guten Abend. Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst, " sagte er gedehnt.

„Entschuldige, Severus. Anscheinend habe ich mich selbst in eine schwierige Ecke gedrängt als ich versuchte, diese Theorie zu beweisen. Nur einen Moment." Sie ging zum Couchtisch zurück und wühlte sich durch ein anderes Buch.

Nachdem er seinen Umhang an den Haken neben der Tür gehängt hatte, blieb er stehen, um sie zu betrachten. Sie war jung. Obwohl sie sich mit jedem, der zehnmal so alt war wie sie, messen konnte, war sie doch erst zweiundzwanzig und immer noch Studentin. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alt.

„Aha, ich wusste doch, dass ich Recht hatte! Die Blasentangwurzel kann nicht benutzt werden, wenn sie nicht in der ersten Phase des Neumondes geerntet wird oder sie muss mit Meersalz kombiniert werden um den Kreislauf zu verändern." Hermine lächelte triumphierend, als sie die den Text zuknallen ließ. Er stand immer noch neben der Wohnungstür und sie ging auf ihn zu. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spürte, wie er seine Arme antwortend ebenfalls um sie herum wickelte. „Bist du okay? Du siehst aus, als würde dich etwas beunruhigen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Es geht mir gut. Nur ein bisschen überarbeitet, das ist alles." Er nahm ihren Mund mit einem bedächtigen und ruhigen Kuss in Besitz. Durch das Wissen was ihr gefiel schien ein unausgesprochener Grad der Behaglichkeit seine Gedanken zu lockern, als er damit kleine stöhnende und wimmernde Geräusche aus der kurvenreichen Hexe herauslockte.

„Ich scheine heute schon den ganzen Tag hinterher zu sein. Gib mir einen Moment, damit ich mich umziehen kann und ich bin dann sofort wieder für dich da." Hermine verschwand durch die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Wegen mir musst du dich nicht umziehen." Severus überflog die Bücherregale entlang der Wand. Sie hatte eine beeindruckende Bibliothek. Verschiedene seltene Bücher waren in der Sammlung enthalten. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er ihr eine begleitende Ausgabe, die er in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufbewahrte, zu einem der Bücher die sie besaß, zeigen wollte. Es war eine seltene Kopie, etwas worüber er sich sicher war, dass es sie interessieren würde.

„Ich tanze lieber im Rock. Es hilft mir, mich auf den Klang der Musik einzustellen. Als wenn ich nur so das richtige Handwerkszeug zum Anfangen hätte." Hermine erschien wieder in einem schwarzen Trikot und einem Rock. Während sie sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, lächelte sie Severus an. „Du darfst dir gerne alles borgen, was deinen Geschmack findet, aber ich zweifle daran, dass ich irgendetwas besitze, dass für dich interessant sein könnte, wenn ich an die Größe deiner Bibliothek denke."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher… dass ich etwas hier finde, das meinen Geschmack treffen könnte."

„Ich meinte die Bücher."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich auch."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Fertig, Professor?"

Severus zog sie in seine Arme und nahm die richtige Position ein, als die Musik begann. Sie in seinen Armen zu halten, hatte eine neue Bedeutung angenommen, seitdem er sie geliebt hatte. Die zarte Bewegung von Haut an seiner Hand kreierte Bilder in seinem Kopf von einer ziemlich nackten Hermine, die auf seinen Körper ritt. Seine Finger liebkosten langsam die weiche Haut ihres Rückens. Ohne es zu bemerken, war sein Tanz flüssiger geworden, sinnlicher. Unbewusst imitierte er den Liebesakt.

Sie übten die Eröffnungsschritte des Tanzes. Ihre Körper bewegten sich zusammen in diesem neuen Rhythmus und erkannten, als sie sich umkreisten, ihr Verlangen füreinander. Hermine warf ihren Kopf zurück, Severus beugte sich vor, liebkoste ihren Hals und führte währenddessen einen Sacada durch. Acht Wochen Unterricht hatten ihn die Schritte gelehrt. Ein einziges Wochenende, an dem sie sich liebten, hatte ihn gelehrt wie er sich zu bewegen hatte. Die Kombination von beidem war ein extrem deutlicher Ausdruck ihres Begehrens.

Die letzten, angespannten Töne erklangen, als Severus Hermine in einen gefühlvollen Kuss zog. Er grinste, als er sie wieder losließ. „Nun?"

„Anscheinend hast du jetzt ein besseres Gespür für die Bewegungen. Die nächsten zwei Schritte, die ich dir zeigen möchte, sollten für dich kein allzu großes Problem sein, wenn man bedenkt, wie gut du das alles schon machst."

Severus starrte sie an. „Noch mal zwei Schritte? Ich dachte, wir seien fertig? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir nur noch üben müssen?" Er hatte die bockige Ausstrahlung eines Dreijährigen dem gerade mitgeteilt worden war, dass Weihnachten wegen eines wichtigen Termins auf den 20. Januar verlegt werden müsste.

„Severus, ich habe dir letzte Woche gesagt, dass wir noch zwei weitere Schritte und die Ausschmückungen behandeln müssen. Du hast noch zwei Stunden übrig und dann sind es noch drei Wochen bis Halloween. Ich dachte mir, wir könnten weiter am Mittwoch üben, auch wenn deine Stunden vorüber sind, wenn du das willst. Wahrscheinlich musst du auch irgendwann im nächsten Monat noch mal dein Kostüm anprobieren, um den Sitz zu überprüfen."

„Oh ja, genau, das verdammte Piratenkostüm. Du solltest auch diesen Schurz langsam entwerfen. Hast du schon entschieden, wie dein Kostüm aussehen wird?"

Hermine grinste. „Ich dachte, ich gehe in dem ‚Leichte Mädchen' Look. Etwas, das zu deinem Piratenoutfit passt. Vielleicht ein hoher Schlitz an der Seite und ein tiefes Dekolleté wäre doch der Hammer zu dem bäuerlichen Look. Etwas Schulterfreies, Zerknittertes… ich muss mich diese Woche wirklich hinsetzen, mich durch ein paar Bücher arbeiten und mich endgültig auf den Stil festlegen, nach dem ich suche."

„Was zieht man unter einem Kostüm eines ‚Leichten Mädchens' an?" Seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Lust, als er an den String dachte, den er vor ein paar Wochen aus Versehen für seinen Schurz gehalten hatte.

„Das wirst du schon abwarten müssen! Nun zur Tanzstunde von dieser Woche. Letzte Woche haben wir an La Salida gearbeitet. Ich denke, dass du besser bei den Seite-an-Seite Schritten bist. Dieses Mal fangen wir mit La Cunita an. La Cunita heißt wiegender Fels. Er hat einige ziemlich auffallende Tipps mit der Zehenspitze zur Ausschmückung. Diese Tipps unterstreichen die kippende Bewegung der Figur. Damit wirst du dich an das gewöhnen, von dem ich schon sprach – den Tanz zu verschönern."

Severus nickte, während er ihre Füße beobachtete. Er hörte sorgfältig zu, als Hermine den Schritt skizzierte und die Bewegung vormachte, während sie sprach.

„Ich spiegele deine Schritte wieder. Geh nach vorn mit deinem linken Fuß und lege deinen rechten Fuß an die Rückseite deines linken Fußes und ‚tippe' dann einfach auf den Boden mit den Zehen. Nun wieder zurück mit dem rechten Fuß und nimm den linken Fuß vor deinen rechten und ‚tippe' auf den Boden mit den Zehen wie du es gerade schon gemacht hast. Halte diese Position für zwei Zähler und verlagere dann dein Gewicht auf den linken Fuß. Danach leiten wir hier zu einem Two-Step über."

Langsam gingen sie den Schritt durch und wiederholten alles dann drei weitere Male, jedesmal mit höherem Tempo. Sie tanzten wieder durch die Figuren, wobei Hermine den Schritt an zwei Stellen in die Sequenz einbrachte. Sie übten den Cierre, eine Drei-Schritt Figur, bei der Severus in der letzten Stunde einige Probleme gehabt hatte. Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden arbeiten sie an den Schritten und übten mehrmals die Bewegungen.

Hermines Magen knurrte laut am Ende der Stunde. Severus sah sie fragend an. „Hast du zu Mittag gegessen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube schon. Wie wäre es mit einer Pizza?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit, du glaubst schon? Entweder isst man zu Mittag oder nicht. Es gibt da nur zwei Möglichkeiten."

„Nun, manchmal kann ‚man' das vergessen, oder ‚man' kann sich einen verspäteten Happen nehmen oder ‚man' kann auch mal mittags nicht hungrig sein. Pizza. Ja oder nein?"

„Pizza geht in Ordnung. Wo ist das Papier? Ich will es von meinem Konto abziehen lassen. Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich achten."

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, Professor."

„Eigentlich habe ich nicht vor, mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Tanzstunden noch nach einer Ersatztanzpartnerin umzusehen. Ich habe kaum die Zeit, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, geschweige denn jemand anderem beizubringen, mit mir zu tanzen, weil du es nicht kannst!" Severus betrachtete das Aufglühen auf dem Papier, als er das Quadrat für die Bezahlung antippte.

„Mm, ist das alles, was ich für dich bin – eine Tanzpartnerin?"

„Hast du den Wunsch mehr zu sein?"

Hermines Augen schimmerten, als sie ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. „Zuerst die Pizza und etwas später dann mehr."

Severus lachte. „Wie du wünschst." Er holte sein Tagebuch und gesellte sich zu Hermine auf die Couch. „Hier habe ich die Notizen vom letzten Wochenende. Während wir essen, zeige ich dir die Einzelheiten des Vergleiches der vier Kessel. Der eiserne und der silberne Kessel sehen am vielversprechendsten aus. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns auf den Unterschied zwischen den beiden konzentrieren, um zu untersuchen, welcher davon sich positiver auf den Wolfsbanntrank auswirkt."

Sie verbrachten mehr als eine Stunde damit, die Ergebnisse der Arbeit des letzten Wochenendes zu vergleichen und alles wieder zu untersuchen, ehe Severus zufrieden mit den Resultaten war. Für Hermine war es aufregend, ein Teil dieses wissenschaftlichen Prozesses zu sein und zu wissen, dass dies nicht nur ein Laborexperiment sondern auch etwas Wichtiges und Revolutionäres war.

Severus bemerkte den Glanz in ihren Augen und ihre geröteten Wangen und lächelte. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du die Arbeit interessant findest?"

„Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie viel interessanter dies hier ist als die Laborexperimente, die wir im Unterricht machen."

„Experimente sind sehr nützlich, um dir den Ablauf zu zeigen. Du musst lernen zu gehen, bevor du fliegen kannst."

Hermine lachte. „Ich glaube, die Redewendung lautet: du musst lernen zu krabbeln, bevor du laufen kannst!"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gedankenvoll. „Ist das die Muggelversion?" Sie saßen Seite an Seite auf der Couch. Severus zog sie sanft an ihrem Arm auf seinen Schoß und in seine Umarmung.

„Kann sein. Sind wir für jetzt fertig damit, über den Trank zu reden?"

Severus' Stimme war dumpf, als er seitlich an ihrem Hals knabberte und langsam eine Reihe Küsse auf seinem Weg zu dem Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten zog. „Du kannst ja weitermachen, wenn du willst, ich glaube aber, ich habe jetzt andere Dinge gefunden, die mich interessieren."

Hermine stöhnte auf. Ein Schauer durchrann sie, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie fühlte, wie sie Hitze durchfloss bei dem Gedanken, ihn wieder zu lieben. „Severus?"

„Mmmm."

Sie erschauderte, als die Vibration seiner Antwort durch sie hindurch schoss. Sie wollte ihn fühlen. Sie wollte wieder dieselbe Höhe der Gefühle erreichen, die er sie das letzte Mal hatte spüren lassen. Eine weitere Welle von elektrischen Schockwellen durchlief ihren Körper als Antwort auf seine Liebkosung. Severus quälte ihre Brustwarzen mit seinen Zähnen durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Trikots. Seine Hand glitt an ihrer Seite entlang, streichelte mit federleichten Berührungen ihre Schenkel bevor er langsam seine Nägel weiter in ihre sensibilisierte Haut grub.

Hermine konnte kaum die Worte herauspressen, ihr Atem ging stockend. „Mein Schlafzimmer." Sie konnte seine Erektion heiß und hart unter ihrem Hintern fühlen. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Severus veränderte seinen Griff an der Hexe, und schob seinen Arm unter ihre Beine. Leise sprach er einen Schwereloszauber über sie und stand von der Couch auf. Hermine tat ihr Bestes um ihn abzulenken. Sie spielte mit seinem Ohr, kniff und saugte an seinem Ohrläppchen und leckte die empfindliche Haut darunter.

Er stellte sie neben dem Bett ab, ehe er sie in eine erdrückende, leidenschaftliche Umarmung zog. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um seinen Hals, ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen. Ihre Küsse waren brennend, leidenschaftlich und angefüllt mit Sehnsucht. Einen geflüsterter Zauber später waren sie beide nackt. Hermine konnte seinen angeschwollenen Penis gegen ihren Bauch gepresst spüren.

Seine Hände massierten die Rundungen ihres Pos und zogen sie heftig an sich. Sie stöhnte, als sie seinen harten Schaft an sich gepresst fühlte. Sein heiseres Flüstern in ihrem Ohr sandten Schockwellen durch sie hindurch. „Vertraust du mir? Möchtest du eine andere Position versuchen?"

Ihre Augen waren vor Lust glasig und Begehren durchschoss sie. „Bitte, ich will dich in mir fühlen!"

Severus lächelte, seine Augen spiegelten ihre Leidenschaft. „Dreh dich um und knie dich auf Hände und Knie."

Ein ängstlicher Blick trat in ihre Augen. „Du hast doch nicht vor ihn in…?"

„Nein, vertrau mir. Du wirst das genießen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals verletzen werde. Ich mache nichts, womit du nicht einverstanden wärst." Er hatte noch niemals eine Hexe getroffen, die diese Stellung nicht gemocht hätte. Der Winkel seines Gliedes traf so perfekt den G-Punkt. Sie war besorgt darüber, dass er an ihrem Hintern interessiert sein könnte. Das sagte ihm eine Menge über ihre Erfahrungen.

Vielleicht könnte er sie in der Zukunft für weitere Experimente gewinnen. Einige Sexbücher für Zauberer wären von Nutzen, um ihren Verstand zu beruhigen und sie für einige Variationen zu interessieren, die er früher schon ausprobiert hatte. Obwohl es erst einige Tage her war, seit sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatte, war sein Verlangen nach ihr überwältigend.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte er, als er ihre Pobacken liebkoste. Sanft spielte er mit den glatten Falten ihrer Öffnung. Sie war bereits feucht. Vorsichtig positionierte er seinen Schaft an ihre nasse Öffnung und glitt in die willkommene Hitze ihres Körpers.

Hermine drückte ihren Rücken durch. Ein Wimmern entschlüpfte ihr, als er seinen Penis in ihren heißen Körper schob. Severus hielt inne und erlaubte so ihrem Körper, sich an die plötzliche Fülle anzupassen. Seine Hand wanderte nach vorn um mit ihrer Brust zu spielen. Er platzierte mehrere Küsse an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang und war glücklich darüber sie erschauern zu fühlen, als er an einer empfindlichen Stelle ihrer Schulter leckte.

Severus zog sich langsam zurück, fast bis zu dem Punkt an der er sich ganz herauszog, ehe er ihren Körper wieder einnahm. Hermine wiegte sich gegen ihn und zwischen ihnen entstand eine Bewegung des puren Vergnügens. Er füllte sie wie kein anderer aus. Sein Glied berührte Punkte, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß. Alle paar Stöße veränderte er die Lage seiner Hüften. Sie war unglaublich eng. Ihre Muskeln zuckten, als er das Tempo seiner Stöße beschleunigte.

Seine Hand glitt an ihrer Haut entlang, bis sie sein Ziel erreichte, den kleinen Nervenpunkt, der sie über den Gipfel bringen würde. Er streichelte und kniff zärtlich ihre Clitoris. Ihr Stöhnen brachten seine Hoden dazu, sich weiter anzuspannen als er seine eigene Erlösung noch strikter zurück hielt.

Hermine fühlte das gewohnte Zusammenziehen in ihrer Leiste, das Gefühl, dass sich entlang ihrer Nerven bildete. Ein plötzlicher, tiefer Stoß brachte sie zum Höhepunkt.

Severus fühlte, wie sie sich um ihn verengte und sich ihre Muskeln um seinen Schaft schlossen, als sie kam. Während er ihre Hüften hielt, fuhr er in sie um seine eigene Befriedigung zu erreichen. Seine Bewegungen wurden ungleichmäßig. Mit einem letzten Stoß kam er tief in ihrem Körper und vergoss seinen Samen.

Er küsste die Vertiefung zwischen ihren Schulterblättern ehe er sich zurückzog. Er fühlte sich ein wenig beraubt, als er den Kontakt mit ihr verlor und fiel neben ihr auf den Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Oh mein Gott." Im nächsten Moment war sie über ihm und küsste ihn auf seine Augenlider, seinen Nasenrücken, seine Wangen und am Ende auf den Mund.

Er lachte leise über ihre Ausgelassenheit. „Darf ich annehmen, dass es dir gefallen hat?"

„Oh Gott, ja! Ja, es hat mir mehr als gefallen! Ich habe über den G-Punkt gelesen, aber ich habe niemals zuvor etwas wie das gefühlt." Hermine küsste ihn wieder, ehe sie sich an seine Seite kuschelte. „Oh mein Gott."

„Ich glaube, das hast du schon mal gesagt. Gut zu wissen, dass du dir den Gebrauch der höheren Gehirnfunktionen bewahrt hast." Severus lächelte, während er beobachtete, wie sie sich die Bettdecke schnappte und es sich bequem machte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen blitzten im schummrigen Licht. Zärtlich schob er ihr das Haar vom Gesicht, seine Finger zogen die Linie ihrer Wangenknochen nach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals zuvor schöner ausgesehen hast. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass du es gemocht hast. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich niemals verletzen oder zu etwas zwingen würden, was du nicht willst, aber es gibt noch so vieles, was ich dir zeigen kann. So viel für dich zu fühlen und zu erfahren."

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen während er sprach, verloren in seinem intensiven Blick. Sie vertraute ihm. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr niemals schaden würde. Sie zog ihn an sich um ihn zu küssen. Es war sanft und süß, und ergriff sein Herz. Er konnte ihr Vertrauen fühlen, ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben an ihn und er schwor sich leise, dass er niemals etwas tun würde, was diesen Glauben zerstören würde, ganz gleich was.

„Um welche Zeit musst du gehen?" Sie hatte es sich an seiner Seite gemütlich gemacht, ihr Bein über seines gelegt und eine Hand über seine Brust ausgebreitet.

„Ich muss um 1.00 Uhr zurück im Schloss sein." Severus bemerkte ihr Gähnen. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. „Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gleich zurück und dich ausruhen lassen."

Hermines Hand schloss sich enger um seine Brust. „Nein, geh nicht. Es ist hier so einsam, wenn du fort bist."

Severus rieb ihre Schulter. „Schlaf ein paar Minuten. Ich wecke dich auf, bevor ich gehe."

„Wage es ja nicht zu gehen, ohne es mir zu sagen!" Hermines Worte verloren etwas von ihrem Nachdruck, da sie wieder gähnen musste.

Severus beobachtete ihren Schlaf mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie passte perfekt an die Seite seines Körpers. In den letzten Nächten hatte er nur wenig Schlaf bekommen. Er lag alleine in seinem Bett und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem, an die weiche Seide ihrer Haut. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Der Duft von Erdbeeren und Pfirsichen berührte seine Sinne. Er war zufrieden damit, sie zu betrachten, zu halten, sie bei sich zu haben auch wenn es nur für diese kurze Zeit war. Viel zu schnell würde er wieder zum Schloss zurückkehren müssen – zu seinem leeren Bett.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus bewegte sich. „Hermine, ich muss gehen. Ich sollte zurück nach Hogwarts." Er küsste ihre zerfurchte Stirn und steckte die Bettdecke um sie fest, als er aus dem Bett stieg. Ein schneller Zauber und er war angezogen. Er sah sie an, als sie sich schläfrig streckte.

„Ich habe um 11.00 Uhr am Samstag einen Termin mit meinem Berater. Ich komme dann etwas später ins Schloss." Sie kuschelte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in ihre Decken und schlief wieder ein.

„Ich sehe dich dann am Samstag." Severus küsste sie zärtlich bevor er ging.

Im Wohnzimmer nahm er sich seine Notizen. Krummbein wand sich um seine Beine und haarte sein orangefarbenes Fell auf seine schwarzen Hosen. Der Kater stieß seinen Kopf um Aufmerksamkeit heischend gegen Severus' Beine. Trotz alledem tätschelte Severus dem Tier den Kopf. „Pass auf sie auf", sagte er leise zu der Katze.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Schlafzimmertür war er fort. Die Katze schrie klagend als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hätte… Neugierig?**

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich über jede Rückmeldung! Danke an alle, ich schicke euch Capuccino und Kekse… 


	24. Angst

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi +knuddel+

Interessiert euch die Story noch? Ich denke schon, denn immer mehr Leute klicken sie an, aber immer weniger reviewn auch. Auch wenn ich ‚nur' übersetze, ist es mir doch wichtig zu wissen, ob euch meine Arbeit und-oder die Story gefällt oder eben auch nicht. Allerdings bremst dieses ‚Schweigen' doch meinen Enthusiasmus und meine Freude an der Arbeit. Überzeugt mich doch mal vom Gegenteil! Vielleicht nervt es euch, dass ich immer darum bitte, aber seht das mal aus meiner Sicht…**

* * *

**

Kapitel 24

**Angst **

Hermine hetzte ins Schloss. Einige Leute hatten sich am Eingang der großen Halle versammelt. Ehe sie irgendetwas fragen konnte, löste sich eine Gestalt aus der Gruppe und ging auf sie zu.

„Harry! Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" Da Harry hier war nahm Hermine an, das die anderen Auroren waren, die vom Ministerium geschickt worden waren.

Ihre Hände umklammerten seinen Arm mit überraschender Kraft.

„Du hast davon gehört?"

„Ja, die Neuigkeiten über den Angriff gingen durch ganz Cambridge. Ich kam sofort, als ich davon hörte. Geht es Severus gut?" Hermine war außer sich vor Sorge.

Die Geschichte hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Severus war in Hogsmeade beim Einkaufen gewesen, als ein entkommener Todesser ihn angegriffen hatte. Der widerliche Mann hatte sich ihm von hinten genähert‚Verräter' gerufen und fortwährend den Cruciatusfluch auf ihn gelegt. Einige Leute hatten das Ministerium informiert. Andere hatten versucht, den Verrückten zu entwaffnen. Auroren erschienen und führten ihn ab.

Rosmerta hatte Kontakt zu Hogwarts aufgenommen, als sie Severus erkannt hatte. Albus kam Sekunden vor den Auroren an. Es hatte an seiner Beharrlichkeit gelegen, dass Severus nach Hogwarts und nicht nach St. Mungos gebracht worden war. Poppy hatte ihn über die Jahre viel zu oft behandelt um sich nicht als eine Expertin für diesen besonderen Fluch qualifiziert zu haben.

Harry begleitete seine Freundin zur Haupttreppe. „Es geht ihm bald wieder gut. Er wurde vom Cruciatus getroffen, aber nachdem, was Poppy sagte, ist er okay." Harry bemerkte, dass er nur noch mit Hermines Rücken sprach, während sie schon die Treppen hinauf rannte. „Ich komme nach, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

Hermines Gedanken waren bei Severus. Der Cruciatusfluch. Zu viele Angriffe durch diesen speziellen Fluch waren der Grund gewesen, dass Alice und Frank Longbottom langjährige Insassen von St. Mungos geworden waren. Wiederholte Attacken hatten eine gesteigerte Wirkung auf den menschlichen Körper. Es war ein Fluch, den Voldemort gerne zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen auf seine Gefolgsleute gelegt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Severus während seiner Jahre als Spion viele Male dem Fluch unterworfen worden war.

In dem Moment, als sie um die Ecke des Krankenflügels kam, war sie ziemlich außer Atem. Mit der Hand an der Tür nahm sie einen zitternden Atemzug, ehe sie entschlossen in die Abteilung schritt.

Hermine hielt inne, als sie seine Stimme durch die leere Station widerhallen hörte.

„Lieber Gott, Frau, das ist genug! Trink gefälligst diese abscheuliche Flüssigkeit selbst, wenn du so versessen darauf bist, dass es jemand einnimmt!" Severus' Stimme erklang hinter einem Vorhang an der Rückseite der Abteilung. Hermine stand still da, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Als sie ihn hörte, war sie unendlich erleichtert. Wenn auch seine Stimme nicht seinen normalen Ton oder Stärke hatte als er sprach, und sie konnte auch kleinere Aussetzer hören, war sie trotzdem wie befreit, dass er sich immer noch wie sein übliches, stachliges Selbst anhörte.

„Junger Mann, ich habe genug Jahre damit verbracht, dich wieder zusammen zu flicken, um die genaue medizinische Behandlungsmethode nicht zu kennen! Du wirst das trinken. Und du wirst das jetzt sofort trinken!" Poppys Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Argumente.

„Du bist herzlos, weißt du das?" Eine plötzliche Stille überkam den Raum, gefolgt von einer Reihe der schlimmsten Kraftausdrücke, die Hermine seit langer Zeit zu hören bekommen hatte. „Der dunkle Lord hat es nicht geschafft, mich kleinzukriegen, willst du das jetzt übernehmen? Was machst du da?"

Poppys Seufzen zeugte von langer Übung. „Ach sei leise, du alte Fledermaus. Und halte still. Ich habe noch ein paar Tests vorzunehmen. Du bist viel zu garstig, um zu sterben. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung."

„Ich würde jetzt wieder gerne in meine Räume zurückkehren." Das Geräusch von Gegenständen, die bewegt wurden deutete an, dass Poppy mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Du kannst nicht alleine in deine Räume zurück." Wieder einmal ließ ihr Tonfall keine Widerrede zu. Sie zog den Vorhang mit kaum verhohlener Verärgerung zurück. Poppy bemerkte Hermine, die an der Seite stand. „Guten Tag, meine Liebe. Kommen Sie her, er beißt nicht."

Hermine trat um den Vorhang herum. Die Luft blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie sich überwand zu lächeln. „Lass mich raten, dir war langweilig, nicht wahr? Du hättest mich auch einfach anrufen können."

Severus drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. Seine Haut war bleicher als sonst. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Etliche Muskelkrämpfe schienen willkürlich über seinen Körper zu laufen. Seine Arme und Beine zuckten in ungleichmäßigen Intervallen. „Hermine." Er sagte ihren Namen durch zusammengepresste Zähne, während eine Welle des Schmerzes seinen Körper überzog.

Die Tränen drohten ihr die Wangen hinunter zu fließen, als sie nach seiner zitternden Hand griff. „Was kann ich tun? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Seine Stimme beruhigte sich, als der Schmerz nachließ. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, wie um auf die nächste Runde zu warten. „Du hättest nicht kommen sollen. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du mich nicht so sehen würdest." Seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Autorität, die Worte waren bedeutungslos ohne die Macht seiner Persönlichkeit dahinter.

„Viel zu stolz zu deinem eigenen Besten." Poppy war zurück an sein Bett getreten.

Hermine blieb seitlich stehen und hörte den beiden zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich Poppy um ihn Sorgen machte. Die Neckereien zwischen den beiden waren über die Jahre für sie ein Weg geworden, mit den ständigen Folterungen, die er erleiden musste, fertig zu werden.

„Sei still, du alte Schachtel."

„Wie schmeichelhaft. Nimm das. Es hilft gegen den Schmerz. Wenn du den Geschmack nicht magst, dann kannst du dich bei dem Tränkemeister hier in Hogwarts beschweren." Poppy half ihm dabei, die angebotene Phiole auszutrinken.

Severus starrte die Oberin an. „Das gefällt dir sehr, oder?"

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, Severus. Ich habe dich viel zu viele Male wieder zusammen geflickt, als dass ein kleines Ding wie der Cruciatus ein Problem wäre. Jetzt sei still und ruhe dich aus." Poppy lächelte Hermine an, als sie wegging. Hermine hörte an den Scharnieren, wie sich die Tür zum Flügel öffnete.

Der Schulleiter, prächtig in fließend lavendelfarbenen Roben gekleidet, kam in Sicht. „Severus, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz wunderbar, Albus. Würdest du dieser Hexe bitte sagen, dass ich jetzt gerne wieder zurück in meine Räume gehen möchte?" Seinem Tonfall fehlte immer noch der übliche Biss.

Hermine sah, wie der Schulleiter lächelte und seine Augen vor Vergnügen zwinkerten. „Glänzende Idee!"

Poppy war zurück und stand neben Albus. „Und du kannst der alten Fledermaus mitteilen, dass er nicht alleine in seine Räume zurückkehren kann."

„Unsinn, Poppy, Severus wäre doch nicht allein! Ich bin sicher, dass Hermine bleibt und sich um ihn kümmert. Du kannst vorbei gehen und seine Fortschritte prüfen." Eine Reihe Stimmen waren zu hören.

Severus versuchte zu protestieren. „Albus, ich glaube nicht, dass das die klügste…"

Poppy wollte nichts davon hören. „Wer ist denn hier die Krankenschwester?"

Hermines Stimme übertönte den Lärm. „Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, wenn ich für seine Genesung sorgen dürfte." Sie wandte sich Poppy zu. „Welche Tränke muss er einnehmen und wie oft? Welche Behandlung braucht er sonst noch?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber schließlich hatte sich Severus wieder in seinen Räumen niedergelassen. Poppy hatte Hermine genaue Anweisungen gegeben, wann und welche Dosis der verschiedenen Tränke er erhalten musste. Ebenso auf welche Zeichen von Komplikationen sie achten musste, die durchaus auftreten konnten. Nachdem sie ein Versprechen der jungen Hexe erhalten hatte, hatte sie ihnen erlaubt, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Hermine würde sie in dem Moment, da Probleme auftraten, anflohen.

Es war nicht wirklich viel, das Hermine für ihn tun konnte. Die Tränke waren dafür ausgelegt, die Muskelkrämpfe zu lockern und den Schmerz zu lindern, die der Fluch hervorrief. Ruhe und Zeit waren die wahre Behandlung. Poppy hatte gesagt, dass sie in ein paar Stunden vorbeikommen würde, um nach ihm zu sehen.

„Hat Albus nach dir geschickt?" Schmerz klang aus seiner Stimme, während er darauf wartete, dass der letzte Trank Wirkung zeigte. Er sah gegenüber der dunkelgrünen Bettwäsche totenblass aus.

Hermine addierte auf ihrer gedanklichen Liste von Dingen, die sie erledigen wollte ‚Mit Albus reden'. Er hätte ihr verdammt noch mal unverzüglich eulen müssen, als Severus verletzt wurde. Sie hatte vor, sicher zu stellen, dass dieser Fehler nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde.

„Nein. Die Neuigkeit von dem Angriff auf dich ging durch ganz Cambridge. Es gab in den letzten paar Jahren ja keinen Todesserangriff. Die Zaubererwelt ist klein und so verbreiten sich Neuigkeiten ziemlich schnell." Es blieb besser ungesagt, dass es sich noch schneller in der Zaubererwelt verbreitete, wenn sich ein Spion in einen Held verwandelte. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen, was du an einem Freitagnachmittag in Hogsmeade gemacht hast?"

Sein Kiefer verspannte sich, als er den Schmerz abwartete, denn der Trank begann endlich eine Zeitlang die Wirkung des Fluches zu dämpfen. „Ich hatte eine Freistunde und entschied mich, ein paar Vorräte für die morgigen Versuche zu besorgen, die wir brauchen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass jemand in der Lage war, die Drachenschuppen in Sicherheit zu bringen, die ich eingekauft habe?"

Hermine lachte. „Ich überprüfe das, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas über irgendwelche Zutaten gehört habe."

Sie sah, wie seine Hand zitterte, als ihn ein weiterer Schub von Krämpfen befiel. Der Beruhigungstrank würde ihn in einen tiefen Betäubungsschlaf versetzen. Sie streckte sich und streichelte seine Hand. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dich so lassen. Denk nur, wie viel Geld ich an Batterien sparen würde, wenn ich dich als Vibrator benutzen würde – statt dem, den ich schon habe."

Severus schnaubte. Seine Sprache war von dem Trank ein wenig undeutlich. „Du bist ganz schön großspurig für jemanden, der sich nicht sicher sein kann, woher sein nächster Orgasmus kommt."

„Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Idee von wo, es ist nur das wann, das gerade ein wenig verschwommen ist." Hermine sah, wie ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen zufielen. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sich das Lächeln schnell in eine Grimasse verzerrte, als ihn ein weiterer Krampf überfiel.

Severus bemühte sich, die Wirkungen des Trankes zu bekämpfen. „Hermine, danke, dass du gekommen bist."

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein? Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin hier, wenn du wieder aufwachst."

Er hörte ihre Antwort nicht mehr. Er war schon eingeschlafen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus erwachte einige Stunden später. Der Schmerz schien mit Macht zurückgekehrt zu sein. Während sich die Dauer der Krämpfe verkürzt zu haben schien, waren die Schmerzen angestiegen. Er vermutete, dass die Nervenenden nun wieder zu funktionieren schienen, nachdem sie betäubt gewesen waren.

Er sah hoch und bemerkte Hermine, ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm. Er bewunderte die junge Frau, die neben ihm schlief. Ihre Hingabe an ihre Freunde war legendär. Anscheinend war er nun auch in diesen Kreis aufgenommen. Er presste die Zähne zusammen als ihn eine weitere Schmerzwelle überrollte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Hermine ihn beobachtete.

„Du hast die zweite Stufe erreicht. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Poppy hat mir ein Entspannungsmittel für die Nerven gegeben, dass du nehmen sollst." Hermine kramte durch die Phiolen auf seiner Seite des Bettes, ehe sie eines fand, auf dem ‚Nervenentspannung' stand. Sie reichte ihm eine kleine Phiole, die mit einer kaugummi-pinkfarbenen Lösung gefüllt war. „Hier, trink das."

Severus starrte sie an. „Ich bin absolut fähig, weiter zu existieren, auch ohne den Gebrauch von ständigen Schmerztränken."

„Deine Nerven reagieren auf den Magieschock, der dich getroffen hat. Kein Grund, dich selbst auszuzehren." Hermine hielt ihm die Phiole hin.

„Ich bin keine drei Jahre alt, Miss Granger!" Er fügte seinem Starren als Zugabe auch noch einen finsteren Blick hinzu.

„Gut. Dann benimm dich nicht wie einer. Nimm den Trank."

Severus griff nach der Phiole als ihn eine weitere Runde Krämpfe streckte. Die pinkfarbene Flüssigkeit spritzte über die Bettdecke, bevor ihm die Phiole aus den Fingern fiel. Severus sank erschöpft in seine Kopfkissen.

Hermine entfernte schnell den verschütteten Trank. Sie holte eine weitere Phiole hervor und hielt es ihm an seine Lippen.

Er seufzte schwer, als er die Lösung schluckte. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich nicht so sehen würdest."

Hermine lächelte. „So einfach kriegst du mich nicht los."

Severus' dunkle Augen brannten heftig. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als ihm langsam die Augenlider zufielen. „Danke Gott für die kleinen Gefälligkeiten."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch hoch. Jemand klopfte an seine Zimmertür. Sie sah auf die Uhr an ihrem Mantel. Poppy hatte vor einer Stunde nach ihm gesehen. Es war zu bald für ihre Rückkehr. Albus konnte es nicht sein. Er war kurz vor Poppy gekommen.

Sie beäugte die neue Tür, die nun zwischen der Toilette und dem Schrank eingepasst worden war. Obwohl Albus' Hauptsorge Severus gewesen war, hatte er es geschafft, den äußeren Schein zu wahren und sein Anliegen der Schicklichkeit zuliebe durchzuführen. Die Tür öffnete sich zu einem Gästezimmer im Gryffindorturm; das würde ihr Zimmer sein, so lange sie es behalten wollte. Höflich forderte er sie auf, dass sie morgens beim Verlassen und Betreten dieses Raumes gesehen werden sollte. Persönlich dachte sie, dass es ein großartiger Schleichweg war. Sie konnte das halbe Schloss abkürzen, wenn sie Ginny besuchen oder kurz in die Bibliothek wollte.

Das Klopfen schien hartnäckiger zu werden. Hermine glitt vorsichtig aus dem Bett und fragte sich, wer es denn sein konnte. Sanft schloss sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich und tapste in den Eingangsbereich. Sie konnte jemanden auf der anderen Seite der Tür reden hören.

„Bist du sicher, dass hier der Ort ist, wo sich seine Räume befinden?", fragte Ginny. Der Wandteppich mit der Schlange war zur Seite gezogen worden. Ginny und Harry blieben starrend vor einer kahlen Wand stehen.

„Es war letzte Woche hier, Gin", sagte Harry total perplex.

Hermine löste die Schutzzauber. Der Türbogen erschien für Harry und Ginny, als Hermine die Tür öffnete, um die beiden zu begrüßen. „Hallo Leute. Kommt rein."

Harry umarmte Hermine. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst höllisch aus."

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen. Wollt ihr Tee oder sonst etwas?" Hermine führte sie zu den Sesseln des Arbeitszimmers.

„Tee wäre wunderbar. Wie geht es dem Professor? Poppy bat mit, vorbei zu kommen und einige einfache Untersuchungen zu machen. Sie kommt in einer Stunde oder so selbst her." Ginny hielt ihren Zauberstab und einige andere Instrumente in der Hand.

„Er schläft immer noch. Ich hasse es, ihn zu wecken. Er ist jetzt in die zweite Stufe des Fluchs gekommen. Der Schmerz scheint schlimmer geworden zu sein. Die einzige Erleichterung hat er, wenn die Zaubertränke ihn außer Gefecht setzen." Hermines Stimme brach, und sie versuchte, den engen Druck auf ihre schon zerbrechlichen Gefühle zu verleugnen.

Ginnys Stimme war zuversichtlich. „Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, Hermine. Poppy hat mir gesagt, dass er während des Krieges noch schlimmer getroffen wurde als dieses Mal."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, während er spioniert hat. Wissen sie, wer das war, Harry?"

„Ja, ein kleiner Todesser, der aus einem schlecht bewachten Gefängnis in Italien entkommen ist. Das Ministerium ist eine Zeitlang darauf verfallen, dass alle verbliebenen Todesser in Askaban festgehalten werden sollten. Es gibt aber immer noch einige in anderen Ländern. Es hat den Anschein, dass dies ein einzelner Vorfall war, wenn es dir hilft." Er hoffte, dass er Recht hatte, es machte keinen Sinn, Hermine zu beunruhigen.

„Aber warum ist er hierher gekommen?" Hermines logischer Verstand versuchte mit einem Schrecken zurecht zu kommen, von dem sie dachte, dass er lange vorbei wäre.

„Er suchte nach mir. Oder Albus. Warum sonst wäre er in der Umgebung von Hogwarts gewesen?" Severus lehnte schwer atmend am Türrahmen. Die Anstrengung zu gehen, hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet als er zugeben wollte.

„Professor, Sie sollten im Bett liegen." Ginny bemerkte die Schweißperlen auf seiner Oberlippe und die ungesunde Blässe seiner Haut. Weiterhin glitten Krämpfe über seine Hände und sein Körper zuckte eigenmächtig. Sie stand auf, um ihm zu helfen.

„Was machst du auf? Zurück ins Bett!" Hermine ging um das Sofa herum. Er erlaubte ihr, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen und ihn zu unterstützen, während sie ihm zurück ins Bett half.

Harry wusste, dass Voldemort Snape regelmäßig gefoltert hatte. Er hatte den Cruciatus weit öfter aushalten müssen als die meisten und das behielt er immer noch im Kopf, als Anerkennung für die Stärke dieses Mannes, seine Zielstrebigkeit und seine Entschlossenheit, Voldemort ein für alle Mal tot zu sehen. Er war nicht auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, vorbereitet. Snape sah aus wie jemand, den man unter Strom gesetzt hatte. Harry hatte selbst die Auswirkungen eines Cruciatus für einige Minuten erleiden müssen. Er fragte sich, wie lange der Fluch auf den Professor gesprochen worden war um ihn in solch einen Zustand zu versetzen.

Hermine bettete Severus zurück auf die Kopfkissen. Seine Atmung war mühsam, die Anstrengung, gegen den Schmerz zu kämpfen strapazierten seinen eh schon misshandelten Körper. Ginny trat an seine Seite und trug eine Zauberformel vor, während sie einen kleinen Knauf am Stiel ihres Zauberstabes anbrachte. Es glühte rot auf, als sie den Zauberstab an Severus auf und ab über ihn bewegte. Sie murmelte eine weitere Formel und ein mehrfarbiges Glühen strahlte von dem Professor selbst aus.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Was bedeuten die Farben?"

Ginny deutete auf Severus' Hand. Die Farben bewegten sich, als ein weiterer Krampf seine Finger erschütterte. „Siehst du die Veränderung in der Farbnuance? Grün ist gesund. Am Ende sollte seine ganze Aura grün sein. Die Veränderung von rot nach orange nach gelb und grün bedeutet, dass die Nerven in diesem Teil der Hand immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Schocks erleiden. Die Heilung beginnt tief innen und strahlt nach außen."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich die Farbe entlang seiner Brust hin und her von gelb zu grün veränderte, die anderen Bereiche seinen Körpers strahlten im vollen Spektrum der Farben. Als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sein ganzer Körper gezuckt.

Ginny lächelte. „Professor, eigentlich geht es Ihnen ganz gut. Als Sie eingeliefert wurden, war fast Ihre gesamte Aura rot. Ich würde sagen, dass Sie in ziemlich fähigen Händen sind. Noch ein Tag oder zwei der Ruhe und sie sind wieder in Ordnung. Poppy sagte, dass sie in ein paar Stunden vorbeischaut."

„Danke, Ginevra, aber ich habe eigentlich vor, morgen meine Pflichten wieder aufzunehmen. Bitte richten Sie Poppy aus, dass ihr Besuch nicht nötig sein wird."

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Du gehst nicht aus diesem Bett, und wenn ich dich anbinden müsste! Ginny, sag Poppy, dass sie die Stärke der Schlaftränke verdoppeln und sie mir zuschicken soll. Wenn ich ihn außer Gefecht setze, bleibt er in seinem Bett." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und forderte Severus heraus, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Hermine, " seine Stimme hatte einen warnenden Ton, „weißt du, mit wem du hier sprichst?"

„Ja, mit einem ziemlich störrischen Mann, der sich gerade von einem äußerst Kräfte zehrenden Fluch erholt. Erlaub dir selbst, ein Mensch zu sein, Severus." Hermine sah, wie sich seine Hand verkrampfte, als ihn eine neue Schmerzwelle überkam. „Fein. Du bist dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus. Wenn du gewinnst, werde ich kein Wort mehr sagen. Gar nichts. Du machst alles so, wie du es willst. Aber wenn ich gewinne, bleibst du hier in diesem Bett bis Montagmorgen. _Und_ ich darf dir sagen, dass ich dir das schon vorher gesagt habe. Ständig!"

Severus blickte sie finster an. „Es wäre fast den Schmerz wert, wenn ich dich übers Wochenende zum Schweigen bringen könnte." Er stellte fest, dass er zu müde zum streiten war. Er würde bis morgen warten und sehen, wie es ihm dann ginge. „Hermine, ich eule dir morgen. Potter, würdest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass Miss Granger sicher nach Cambridge zurückkommt?"

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich gehen würde? Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich bleibe wie fest geleimt an deiner Seite bis ich mit deinem Zustand zufrieden bin." Hermine lächelte, er musste wirklich von seinem hohen Ross herunter.

„Hermine, du hast am Morgen ein Treffen mit deinem Studienberater. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du deine Lehrzeit in Gefahr bringst, weil ich in meiner Jugend dumm genug war, einem Größenwahnsinnigen zu folgen. Du wirst dieses Treffen nicht verpassen!" Er verstummte und war sich sicher, dass die Stimmen in seinem Kopf ihn ausschimpfen würden, weil er sie aufforderte ihn zu verlassen und bei jemand anderem zu lernen. Stille herrschte in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht war er durch den Fluch ein für alle Mal diesen speziellen Dämon losgeworden.

Harry sah verblüfft drein. Hermine lachte bloß. „Das ist Severus' Art zu sagen, dass er ein Todesser war, Harry. Severus, ich kann von hier nach Cambridge apparieren. Ich bin eine Hexe, oder hast du das vergessen? Ich bin sicher, dass Albus bei dir bleiben wird, während ich fort bin."

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!" Es war ein ziemlich eindrucksvoller Brüller, wenn man bedachte, wie wenig Kraft er hatte.

„Und ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen!" Hermine war genauso eindrucksvoll, als sie zurück schrie.

„Äh, hören Sie, Professor. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie. Wie wäre es, wenn ich bei Ihnen vorbeikomme, wenn Hermine gehen muss? Ich muss Sie sowieso noch persönlich befragen. Ich muss erfahren, was Ihnen genau passiert ist. Alles, an das Sie sich erinnern können, die Reihenfolge der Abläufe, diese Art Dinge. Ich nehme an, dass Sie gerne noch eine Nacht Ruhe haben wollen, damit Ihr Kopf wieder frei wird, ehe wir darüber reden, was passiert ist. Um welche Zeit gehst du, Hermine?"

Snape starrte den jungen Mann an. Er hatte seinen Titel benutzt, nicht nur einfach seinen Namen. Irgendwann einmal hatte Potter wohl Diplomatie gelernt. „In Ordnung. Hermine, würdest du uns noch ein Tablett bestellen, bevor du am Morgen gehen musst?"

Hermine drehte sich mit dankbaren Augen zu ihrem Freund. Harry und Severus konnten sich nicht ausstehen, aber Harry zeigte eine Reife, von der sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass er dazu fähig wäre. „Ja, natürlich, Severus. Ich muss um 10.45 Uhr gehen, Harry."

Eine Glocke erklang seitlich am Bett. Es war Zeit für einen weiteren Nervenentspannungstrank. In Anbetracht dessen, was das letzte Mal passiert war, wandte sich Hermine Harry und Ginny zu. „Ich begleite euch beide hinaus. Ich komme gleich mit dem Trank zurück."

Severus schloss die Augen. Er konnte aus dem anderen Zimmer das leise Murmeln von Stimmen hören. Er war hundemüde. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht einmal würde bewegen können, wenn der Dunkle Lord selbst auftauchen würde. Das Bett senkte sich, als sich Hermine neben ihn setzte. Sie streichelte seinen Arm, ihre Stimme war sanft, als sie seinen Namen rief.

„Ich bin noch wach. Was für abscheuliche Sachen soll ich dieses Mal schlucken?"

Sie hielt ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Er trank es aus, ohne einmal die Augen zu öffnen. „Du musst nicht bleiben. Ich verstehe das. Deine Ausbildung kommt zuerst."

„Als ich Cambridge verließ, hatte ich meine Büchertasche bei mir. Ich brauche wirklich nicht viel mehr."

„Ah, die allgegenwärtige Büchertasche", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Nach dem Treffen gehe ich noch in meine Wohnung, füttere Krummbein und hole mir ein paar Sachen. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus. Ich habe mir einen Pyjama geborgt, um ihn als Nachthemd zu tragen."

Severus drehte sich, um sie anzusehen. Sie lag auf der Seite, mit einem Schulbuch vor sich. Der Rand von seinem schwarzen Seidenpyjama ging ihr gerade bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels. Ihre Beine schienen endlos zu sein. Seine Hand zitterte immer noch, als er die weiche Haut ihres Schenkels streichelte. „Es ist ein Verbrechen von dir, so sexy auszusehen, wenn ich gerade nichts tun kann." Er kämpfte gegen die Schwere seiner Augenlider. Der Nervenentspanner war stark mit einem Schlaftrank versetzt und das jagte gerade durch sein Blut.

Hermine küsste seinen Handrücken. „Du schuldest mir was. Ich garantiere dir, ich werde das in naher Zukunft eintreiben. Schlafe. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

Sie sah, wie seine Atmung gleichmäßiger wurde, als er in einen schweren, vom Trank hervorgerufenen Schlaf fiel. Sie stellte den Timer an der Seite des Bettes neu ein. Poppy hatte ausdrücklich betont dass er den Nervenentspanner in regelmäßigen Abständen einnehmen musste. Die nächste Ladung an Tränken beinhaltete auch einen Aufbautrank. Es war ein hoch entwickelter Trank, extra hergestellt um beschädigte Nervenbahnen zu heilen.

Sie war dankbar für ihre Freunde und deren Unterstützung. Hogwarts war für sie immer ein Symbol der Sicherheit gewesen. Anscheinend wurde es nun auch ihre Festung. Die Welt war für sie heute ein wenig kälter geworden. Sie hatte während des Krieges ihre Eltern verloren. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, auch Severus zu verlieren.

tbc

**

* * *

**

Danke, ginnylittle, leider ist die Mail an dich zweimal zurück gekommen...**

* * *

**

**Was noch alles kommt: Eine Reise, Tanzstunden, Halloween, der Wolfsbanntrank, das Symposium… **

* * *

Na, wisst ihr, was zu tun ist… das Richtige, mein ich… +lach+ 


	25. Die Spiele, die die Menschen spielen

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke sehr an Schnuffi, für alle ‚wie', die du geduldig in ‚als' umwandelst…

* * *

Ich habe wieder an Pearle geschrieben und sie über eure lieben Wünsche und euren Spaß an der Story informiert. Auf meinen Wunsch hin hat sie ein Grußwort geschrieben. 

_Vielen Dank euch allen für eure lieben Worte über meine Schreiberei. Ich freue mich sehr, dass euch die Story gefällt. Was als eine einfache Antwort auf eine Wiktt Challenge begann, hat sich zu einer langen und verstrickten Story entwickelt und es gibt immer noch eine Menge zu erzählen! Ich fürchte, wenn ihr meine Version von Severus mögt, könnte es daran liegen, dass sich meine innere Stimme wie er anhört – viel zu scharfzüngig und spöttisch! Und ‚Der String', er scheint einen eigenen Charakter bekommen zu haben, jemand hat sogar einen Fanclub vorgeschlagen +lol+_

_Und natürlich wäre nichts von alldem ohne Minnie möglich. Sie hat meinen tiefen Dank dafür, dass sie so viel von meiner Schreiberei hält und sie deshalb bereit ist, sich die Zeit zu nehmen um es für euch alle zu übersetzen damit ihr es lesen könnt. _

_So, an Minnie: Danke, danke, danke!_

_An euch alle: Danke und habt Spaß!_

_Pearle_

Ich wusste ja nicht was sie schreibt, aber es ließ mich dunkelrot anlaufen. Vielen Dank, Pearle.

**

* * *

Kapitel 25 **

**Die Spiele, die die Menschen spielen**

Es war früh am Samstagmorgen und Severus war endlich fähig, länger als zehn Minuten aufrecht zu sitzen, bevor ihn ein Zittern durchlief. „Hermine, so sehr ich es begrüße, dass du da bist, wäre es mir doch lieber gewesen, wenn du mich nicht in diesem Zustand gesehen hättest."

Hermines Blick war fest, während sie den Mann betrachtete, um den sie sich so sehr sorgte. Ihre Stimme hatte einen unterschwelligen Ton der Verärgerung. „Und wie hättest du mich fernhalten können? Erinnerst du dich, wir wollten heute zusammen arbeiten! Vielleicht hättest du mir eine Eule geschickt, die mir mitteilt, dass du unvermeidlicherweise verhindert wärst und ich dich am Mittwoch treffen würde. Oder, ‚Liebe Hermine, leider befinde ich mich in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Lage, weil ein Dummkopf, der schlimmer als Longbottom ist, einen Trank versaut hat. Am Montag komme ich dann aus der Quarantäne. Grüße, Severus." Sie beobachtete sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, die Krämpfe, die immer noch über die ganze Länge seines Körpers zogen. Ihre Augen wurden weich, sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm den Schmerz nehmen. Ihre Stimme war ruhiger, als sie wieder sprach. „Oder wolltest du es vor mir verstecken? Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie dir das gelungen wäre, oder warum du es tun wolltest. Denkst du, es macht dich irgendwie kleiner in meinen Augen?"

Severus fand es schwierig, mit seinen Gefühlen zurecht zu kommen. Er verabscheute das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, den der Cruciatusfluch bei seinen Opfern verursachte. Es war dennoch härter, dass ihn Hermine so hilflos sah. Er wusste, dass er töricht war. Es war ein durch den Fluch verursachter vorübergehender Zustand, dauerte höchstens noch ein paar Tage und er würde wieder so gut wie neu sein, oder wenigstens sein normales, unliebenswürdiges Selbst.

Hermines Besorgnis für sein Wohlergehen brachte aber ihre Beziehung anscheinend auch auf ein anderes Niveau. Obwohl er es vorziehen würde, in ihren Augen in keinster Weise schwach zu erscheinen, zerstreute es einige seiner Bedenken über ihre Gefühle für ihn. Endlich konnte er daran glauben, dass er mehr als eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei für sie war. Er lachte in sich hinein, als ob er für irgendwen ein Schwarm wäre!

„Meinst du, du könntest mir eine Feder und ein Pergament bringen? Ich würde gerne die Nachricht der Eule, die du erwähnt hast, für einen zukünftigen Hinweis festhalten. Obwohl, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit ‚Liebe Hermine' beginnen würde." Severus streichelte mit zitternder Hand über ihre Wange. Er versuchte die Spur einer Träne, die ihr das Gesicht hinunterlief, weg zu wischen, aber seine Finger verweigerten ihm die Mitarbeit. „Ich glaube, zur Begrüßung sollte da stehen ‚ An _meine liebste_ Hermine'."

Ihre Tränen flossen tatsächlich noch einige Zeit, ehe sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Es brach ihr das Herz, diesen starken, stolzen Mann auf diese Stufe des Schmerzes und Leids reduziert zu sehen. Sie würde ihn so gerne umarmen und küssen, aber der verdammte Fluch hatte seine Nervenbahnen zu stark schmerzsensibilisiert, dass es unerträlich war, wenn er mit menschlichem Kontakt konfrontiert wurde. Die Nerven wurden dann wieder mit aller Macht aktiviert. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Du lässt es mich wissen, wenn ich dich wieder umarmen kann, stimmt's? Ich glaube, ich möchte dich nie wieder loslassen."

„Ich glaube, dieses Gefühl… beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Severus' Körper versteifte sich, als über seine Züge eine Kombination von Krämpfen und Schmerzen glitt, bevor sie schließlich wieder abflauten.

Der Wecker läutete und signalisierte damit, dass es wieder Zeit für eine weitere Dosis war, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte. „Potter. Was für ein Timing," sagte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Dass sich Severus kaum an den Namen des Todessers erinnern konnte, war nicht überraschend. Voldemort hatte es nicht zugelassen, dass irgendjemand die Namen all seiner Lakaien wusste und bevorzugte es, sie in kleinen Gruppen zu treffen. Die gesamte Gruppe würde so nicht in Gefahr geraten, wenn einer zum Verräter würde. Verräter oder Spion.

Harry prüfte das Pergament, während die Feder seine Aussagen selbständig aufzeichnete. „Professor Snape, können Sie sich vorstellen, warum sich der Todesser Sanders in Hogsmeade aufhielt?"

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass er nach Hogwarts wollte. Er hat sicher nach Albus Dumbledore oder nach mir gesucht. Es war ein großes Glück für ihn, dass ich am Freitagnachmittag gerade in Hogsmeade war um einige Vorräte zu besorgen."

„Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt anfügen möchten?"

„Nein."

„_Finite Incantatem_." Harry schien Severus einzuzuschätzen.

„Gott sei Dank war der Orden nie darauf angewiesen, das Sie jemals spionieren mussten. Was ist los, Potter?" Severus war ein bisschen genervt. Er konnte keinen Fehler in Harrys Benehmen erkennen, aber der Schmerz erschöpfte ihn schon wieder. Absichtlich hatte er eine verwässerte Dosis des Schmerztrankes eingenommen. Er wollte ja kein sabbernder Idiot sein, wenn er eine Aussage für das Ministerium machen musste.

Harry seufzte. „Glauben Sie, dass das eine einzelne Attacke war? Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer ihm beim Ausbruch geholfen hat. Die Gefängnisse in Italien haben zwar nicht das Level von Askaban, aber jemand muss ihm trotzdem geholfen haben."

In seinem Kopf erschien plötzlich die Vorstellung von Hermine, wie sie lässig über die Pfade in Cambridge schlenderte. „Haben Sie irgendeine Information über den Ausbruch, irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte? Hat ihn jemand kürzlich besucht? Hogwarts ist ein gutes Stück von Italien entfernt. Woher hat er den Zauberstab erhalten?" Jede Menge ergänzender Fragen wirbelten in Severus' Kopf herum.

„Ich habe noch nicht den endgültigen Bericht aus dem Gefängnis. Ich dachte daran, denen dort in den nächsten ein oder zwei Tagen einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht kann ich persönlich etwas mehr herausfinden, als sie in einem offiziellen Bericht schreiben würden."

Severus lachte leise. „Für was wäre es auch sonst gut, Der-Junge-der-lebt-um-die-Welt-zu-retten zu sein, wenn es zu nichts zu gebrauchen wäre?"

„Ja, etwas in dieser Art." Harry sah betreten drein. Er selbst war nicht wichtig, es waren Ginny und Hermine und genauso seine anderen Freunde, um die er besorgt war. „Ich denke, die meiste Information bekommen wir, wenn wir den Zauberstab verfolgen, den er benutzt hat."

Ein ungewohnter Ausdruck glitt über das Gesicht des finsteren Mannes. „Potter, ich würde es… begrüßen, wenn Sie mich auf die Kopie des Berichts einen Blick werfen ließen, wenn Sie ihn erhalten. Genauso wie auf jede weitere Information, die Sie erhalten."

Harry grinste. „War das eine Grimasse aus Schmerz oder weil Sie mich höflich um einen Gefallen bitten wollten?"

Severus' Knurren war an den jungen Zauberer gerichtet. „Sie sind ein Arsch, Potter, und sie wundert sich, warum ich Ihre Gesellschaft unzumutbar finde?"

„Nehmen Sie es leicht. Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden. Ich würde sowieso gerne Ihre Sicht der Dinge sehen, mit Ihrer Erfahrung bemerken Sie vielleicht etwas, dass ich übersehen habe." Harry versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. Hermine würde ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn es Snape bei ihrer Rückkehr schlechter ginge.

„Weil ich ein Ex-Todesser bin." Sein Tonfall war bitter, als er die simple Tatsache aussprach. Er war dazu bestimmt, für den Rest seines Lebens für diese Entscheidung zu bezahlen.

„Reden Sie doch keinen Unsinn, Snape. Ich weiß, was Sie waren. Ich weiß auch, dass Sie loyal dem Orden gegenüber waren. Wenn Sie nicht in der finalen Schlacht neben mir gestanden hätten, wäre ich heute nicht mehr am Leben." Harrys Stimme war ruhiger. „Ich weiß auch, dass Sie sich um Hermine sorgen. Und Gott soll mir helfen, aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund steht sie auf Sie. Ich bin um sie und Ginny besorgt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass dies ein Einzelfall ist. Ich muss aber sicher gehen, das ist alles."

Severus betrachtete den jungen Mann. Anscheinend waren sie auch auf eine neue Ebene der Verständigung gekommen. Er nickte, ehe er sich zurück in die Polster der Couch lehnte. Angesichts all dieser Fragerei und auch des Schmerzes schien der Gedanke an einen traumlosen Schlaf jetzt direkt einladend für ihn zu sein.

Die Befragung hatte nicht allzu lange gedauert. Harry und Severus sahen sich über die Fläche des Couchtisches an. „Sie _können_ gehen, Potter. Ich bin imstande, auf mich selbst zu achten."

„Ich bin mir sicher dass das wahr ist, aber wie auch immer, ich kann nicht gehen." Harry sah ein wenig verlegen drein, als eine weitere Welle von Krämpfen über Severus schwappte.

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Hermine," sagte er verärgert.

Harry nickte. „Und Ginny, Poppy, Remus, Albus, Minerva…"

Severus hob eine zitternde Hand. „Genug. Ich verstehe."

Eine unangenehme Stille folgte. Severus saß zurückgelehnt auf der Couch, der Schmerz zeichnete sich wieder auf seinen Zügen ab, ehe er abklang.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen zurück in Ihr Bett helfe?"

Severus starrte ihn an. „Das müsste Ihnen doch richtig gut gefallen, oder? Der schmierige Blödmann hat Schmerzen. Rufen Sie Weasley. Ich bin sicher, dass er die Vorstellung genießen würde."

„Professor, ich war ebenfalls schon unter dem Cruciatus. Das würde ich niemandem wünschen, nicht einmal Ihnen. Und bevor Sie sich entschließen, mir einen Vortrag zu halten – ich weiß, dass Sie dem Fluch öfters als die meisten Menschen unterworfen waren. Glauben Sie mir, ich genieße das nicht, nicht einmal bei Ihnen." Harrys schiefes Lächeln war aufrichtig, als er Severus ansah.

„Gut, gut. Hören die Wunder denn niemals auf? Rufen Sie den _Tagespropheten _an, Potter. Ich glaube, die Hölle ist gerade eingefroren." Severus saß einen Moment einfach da. „Ist noch etwas Tee übrig?"

„Ja, ich schenke Ihnen welchen ein. Hätten Sie lieber eine Tasse Kaffee?" Harry beobachtete, wie Severus' Hand zitterte. „Sie wissen, dass Sie sogar einen Milchshake ohne Mixer machen könnten?"

„Ich bin froh darüber, dass Sie meine Fähigkeiten so nützlich finden." Severus starrte ihn an. Zuerst Hermine, jetzt Potter. Er würde nur zu gern den Cruciatus auf den Jungen fluchen, wenn es kein Unverzeihlicher wäre. Kopfschüttelnd deutete er auf eine Tasse, die auf die Seite geschoben worden war. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich auch noch Koffein brauchen, um noch aufgezogener zu sein? Nehmen Sie diesen Becher. Hermine hat einen Stabilisierungszauber darauf gelegt. So, und was jetzt?"

„Wir könnten eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine früher als in ein oder zwei Stunden zurück ist."

„Zaubererschach, sind Sie gut?" Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er war zu Tode gelangweilt.

„Nicht so schlecht," meinte er achselzuckend. „Oder stattdessen vielleicht Exploding Snap?"

Severus schnaubte fast seinen Tee durch seine beachtliche Nase. „Exploding Snap? Wie alt sind Sie? In der Ecke da hinten steht ein Schachbrett. Holen Sie es her. _Accio Schmerztrank_." Severus streckte seine Hand aus, als eine Phiole aus seinem Schlafzimmer herein flitzte, um geschickt in seiner Handfläche zu landen. Er konnte das Zittern nicht abstellen, aber auch die halbe Dosis würde den Schmerz auf eine erträgliche Stufe verringern und ihm immer noch gestatten, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Harry grinste kleinlaut. „Dann eben Schach."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ginny kam vorbei, als sie gerade fast mit der ersten Partie fertig waren. Severus war ein brillanter Stratege und er spielte das Spiel so wie er alle Dinge tat, mit nur einem Ziel im Kopf, nämlich besser als sein Gegner zu sein. Er war überrascht, welchen Grad an Können Harry entfaltete.

Harry betrachtete das Brett. Severus hatte gerade seinen König in Schach gebracht. Es sah wie matt aus. Er konnte keine weiteren Optionen erkennen. „Und matt. Lust auf eine Revanche?" Sein König hatte seinen Dolch gezogen und ihn sich in den Magen gerammt. Gerade stolperte er über das Brett um dann vor die Füße der weißen Königin zu stürzen.

„Lass mich erst den Professor durchchecken. Harry, bestell noch ein Tablett mit Tee und einige Schokoladenplätzchen aus der Küche. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Schokolade zu diesem Zeitpunkt helfen könnte." Ginny erhob ihren Zauberstab und untersuchte Severus.

Harry sah vom Kamin aus zu. Er hatte mit Ron während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit Zaubererschach gespielt. Ron war unübertroffen in dem Spiel und hatte fast immer gewonnen. Aber es war ein Spiel gewesen. ‚Snape spielt, als wenn sein Leben daran hängen würde,' dachte er und bedauerte es sofort wieder, als eine Schmerzwelle den Mann durchzog. Er vermutete, dass der Tränkemeister nicht allzu viele sorglose Tage in seiner Jugend gehabt hatte um ein einfaches Spiel genießen zu können.

Das Tablett neben dem Tisch verschwand und ein neues ploppte aus dem Nichts und ersetzte es. Severus beobachtete Ginny, wie sie seinen Körper untersuchte. Es waren weit weniger rote Bereiche als gestern. Er betrachtete die junge Hexe, wie sie aufmerksam ihre Arbeit machte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Potter sie beobachtete. Er nahm an, dass das auch das Resultat seiner Beziehung mit Hermine war. Mit Potter Schach zu spielen, während man auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Oh Gott, was noch? Samstagabends mit den Weasleys essen oder vielleicht ein Doppeldating mit Potter? Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Wenn es soweit kommen würde, würde er sich weigern für seine Taten verantwortlich zu sein.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine kam eine Stunde später zurück und fand Severus und Harry in ihr zweites Schachspiel vertieft. Dem Anschein nach würde Severus auch dieses gewinnen.

„Sehr schön, Sie sind offenbar wieder matt, Potter." Severus freute sich hämisch, als Harrys König wieder Harakiri beging und dann vom Brett fiel.

„Sie haben wieder gewonnen, Snape. Ich werde aber dran bleiben." Ein verstehender Blick wurde zwischen den beiden gewechselt, während Harry aufstand, um zu gehen.

Severus nickte nur.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ich bin auch morgen noch den ganzen Tag in der Nähe, solltest du mich brauchen. Ist in Cambridge alles gut gelaufen?", fragte Harry, als sie zur Tür gingen.

„Alles hat gut geklappt. Danke Harry, ich bin dir wirklich für deine Hilfe dankbar. Bleibt es bei Donnerstag? Wenn du weißt wo, dann eule mir, okay?" Hermine umarmte Harry als er die Kerker verließ. Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Severus' Blick auf sie gerichtet war.

Eine Augenbraue war hochgezuckt. „Donnerstag?"

„Ich treffe mich mit Harry und Ron zum Abendessen. Wir versuchen, einmal im Monat zusammen zu kommen, auch wenn es immer mal schwankt wegen Rons Terminen." Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch, aber mit einem Stück Abstand, da sie zu ängstlich war, ihn zu berühren oder zu bedrängen.

„Ist es erwünscht, dass ich bei diesem… Essen teilnehme?"

„Ich habe niemals erwartet, dass du gut Freund mit Ron oder Harry wirst. Ich bin glücklich und ebenso auch ein wenig verblüfft, dass du sie bisher noch nicht verhext hast. Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass dir der Gedanke noch nicht gekommen ist. Häufig. Ich treffe sie allein zum Essen. Ich mache das immer so. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du dich nur wegen mir mit ihnen anfreundest. Severus, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wohin unsere Beziehung führt, aber wir sind nicht an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen. Ich werde dir nicht zumuten, dass du überall mit mir hingehst. Du kannst gerne am Donnerstag mitkommen. Ich habe nur angenommen, dass du das nicht möchtest."

Severus blickt weiter finster drein. „Du hast Recht mit dieser Einschätzung. Ich würde gerne mit dir alleine gehen, aber ich habe kein Verlangen danach, mit Potter oder Weasley öfters als notwendig zu essen. Du hast aber auch nicht vor, mich unter einen Imperius zu setzen, oder doch?"

„Danke, aber ich denke ich verzichte lieber auf den Fluch. Irgendwie hat Askaban keinen Reiz für mich." Hermine nickte, es war genau so, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„War das Treffen mit deinem Studienberater zufrieden stellend?"

„Nicht schlecht. Er sagte, dass einer der Tränkemeister, die du erwähnt hast, ein Teil des Programms wäre. Sie könnten ihn kontaktieren, wenn ich Interesse daran hätte, bei ihm die Lehre zu machen. Ich muss aber meine Anfragen nicht vor Januar einreichen. Sie möchten die Noten von diesem Semester, ehe sie sich überzeugen, wer sich qualifiziert hat und auf welcher Stufe." Sie lehnte sich müde zurück. Der gestrige Tag hatte sie ganz schön mitgenommen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine Noten keine Zweifel hegen lassen, dass du dich für die höchste Stufe qualifiziert hast. Sie sind in der Vergangenheit immer Ohnegleichen gewesen."

„Hast du mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?"

„Habe ich das?", fragte er.

Hermine lächelte breit. „Mmm, ich glaube, das hast du. Nächstes Wochenende ist ein Seminar in Amsterdam von dem gewünscht wird, dass ich daran teilnehme. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns nicht mehr Mitteilungen darüber gegeben haben. Es wäre entweder an diesem oder am Halloween Wochenende. Wir werden wie in einem Praktikum arbeiten. Cambridge veranstaltet eine Vortragsreihe und wir machen die Routinearbeiten. Die Beispiele festlegen und den Arbeitsbereich der Anlage instand halten. Wenigstens werde ich die Vorträge hören können."

Severus' Augen verdunkelten sich. „Du bleibst über das Wochenende dort?"

„Ja, dieses Mal gehen zehn von uns. Professor Rancine und fünf von uns bauen auf. Am Samstagabend und Sonntagmorgen rotiert die Besetzung. Die anderen Studenten bauen am Sonntagabend ab. Ich sollte Mitte des Tages fertig sein. Ich hasse es, das Zimmer mit jemandem zu teilen, den ich nicht kenne." Hermine schmollte, als ihr klar wurde, dass das ihr Wochenende mit Severus unmöglich machte. „Vielleicht können wir am Sonntagnachmittag zusammen sein, wenn ich zurückkomme und du Zeit hast."

„Rancine? Ich will nicht, dass du mit diesem Mann fort gehst! Du wirst da nicht teilnehmen. Die Antwort ist nein!" Wenn es sich um denselben Tränkemeister handelte, an den Severus dachte, dann war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass dies ein Frauenheld der schlimmsten Sorte war. Es musste eine Menge Galleonen gekostet haben, sich diese Position in Cambridge zu sichern. Der Mann war unzweifelhaft qualifiziert auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Es hatte aber der Verdacht bestanden, dass er sich Vorteile gegenüber zwei Studentinnen verschafft hatte, und das war das Problem. Bevor die Sache nämlich auf den Tisch gekommen war, hatten die zwei Hexen still und leise ihre Beschwerden zurück gezogen und sich geweigert, den Fall weiter zu diskutieren. Für Severus' Dafürhalten war es ein Unding, einen Nutzen aus Schülern zu ziehen. Autorität durfte nicht in solch einer eklatanten Art und Weise missbraucht werden.

„Was meinst du damit dass die Antwort nein ist? Ich ‚gehe nicht fort' mit Rancine, wie du es so freundlich ausgedrückt hast. Und zum Teufel, mit wem denkst du eigentlich, dass du sprichst? Rancine ist der Direktor des Programms. Das Seminar ist als Teil meiner Lehrzeit erforderlich. Und auch wenn es das nicht wäre, wie kannst du nur unterstellen, dass da noch etwas anderes vor sich ginge? Du bist nicht mein Aufseher, Severus. Ich dachte wir hätten eine Vereinbarung. Vielleicht war ich da im Irrtum."

„Ich versuche nicht, dich zu kontrollieren. Aber der Mann ist ein Schürzenjäger!"

Hermines Wangen röteten sich ärgerlich. „Vertraue mir doch ein wenig! Ich bereite eine Vortragsreihe mit vor und nehme nicht an einer Orgie teil! Danke für deine Besorgnis, aber ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit dem ersten Penis zu vögeln, der gerade vorbei kommt. Ich treffe keinen anderen, und ich habe das auch nicht vor. Ich bin glücklich mit den Dingen, so wie sie sind, du Idiot!"

„Ja, das merke ich." Wenn ihn schon der Gedanke an ein Wochenende, an dem sie nicht da war so aufbrachte, wie zum Teufel würde er es aushalten, wenn sie ein ganzes Jahr lang ihre Lehre bei einem anderen machen würde? Und was wäre, wenn Potter falsch damit lag, dass die Sache mit dem schurkischen Todesser ein isolierter Vorfall gewesen war?

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war anscheinend zurückgekehrt. Es war wohl zu früh gefreut gewesen, dass er gehofft hatte, dass der Fluch sie für immer zum Schweigen gebracht hätte. Sie fügte jetzt auch noch zwei Knuts hinzu. ‚Eine Orgie, ja!'

Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dies war nun ein weiterer Grund, warum er niemals in einer Beziehung gewesen war, die gehalten hatte. Es brauchte einfach Arbeit und Aufmerksamkeit, um es am Laufen zu erhalten. Fertigkeiten, auf die er schlecht vorbereitet war. Er wartete den letzten Krampf ab, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. Sie war viel zu wütend für ihn, als dass er durch seine Medikamente bedingt einfach aufhören und klar denken konnte. „Wenn ich jetzt vortäusche, dass ich Schmerzen habe und genauso leiden würde, wie wenn ich mich mit Potter befassen müsste, wärst du dann bereit, diese Unterhaltung zu vergessen? Vielleicht bin ich nur mein teuflischer Zwilling und der wahre Severus Snape wird irgendwo gefangen gehalten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Hast du denn einen Zwilling?"

„Wirst du mir vergeben, wenn ich jetzt ja sage?"

Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihn umzubringen oder ihn zu umarmen. Eine Stellungnahme aus einem Artikel der Hexenwoche kam ihr in den Sinn. Er war pflegebedürftig. Sie lachte in sich hinein, das war eine Beobachtung, die sie besser für sich behalten sollte. „Du kannst wirklich charmant sein, wenn du deinen Verstand einschaltest. Du bist aber ebenso nervig, verdrießlich, chauvinistisch, äußerst ärgerlich und bringst mich zur Verzweiflung – aber du bist charmant. Zeit für die nächste Runde an Medikamenten. Poppy hat mir einen weiteren Trank für deine Behandlung gegeben. Los, wir schaffen dich wieder ins Bett."

Die Augenbraue hob sich. „Gehst du mit mir?"

Hermine lachte, als sie ihm auf die Beine half. „Nervig, aber charmant. Was soll ich bloß mit dir anstellen?"

„Warte eine Woche und ich wäre glücklich, es dir zu zeigen."

Der Klang seiner Stimme sandte ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. ‚Sexy sollte man auch noch zu der Liste hinzufügen,' dachte sie.

Severus benötigte viel weniger Hilfe als noch am Abend zuvor. Er lachte leise, als die immer präsente Büchertasche neben dem Bett erschien. Hermine zog sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, ehe sie sich mit der anwachsenden Zahl von Phiolen auf dem Nachtkästchen befasste.

„Okay," sie zog ein Stück Pergament zu Rate, während sie sich die Phiolen nahm, „wir machen weiter mit dem Nervenentspanner und dem Schmerztrank. Dazu kommt jetzt der Neubeleber und ein Hemmstoff." Als sie fertig war, hatte sie vier Phiolen in der Hand

Severus trank alle die von ihr gereichten Tränke aus, und spülte sie mit einem Glas kaltem Wasser hinunter. Er legte sich erschöpft zurück in seine Kissen. „Was hast du heute vor?"

„Nun, wenn ich bedenke, dass dich dieser Cocktail für etwa zwei oder drei Stunden schachmatt setzt, dachte ich, dass ich lerne und währenddessen deine Atmung jede halbe Stunde kontrolliere, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du immer noch lebst."

Severus lächelte, seine Augen begannen ihm schon zuzufallen. „Poppy bringt mich schon nicht um, da wäre für das Ministerium viel zu viel Papierkram auszufüllen. Hermine, ich bedauere dass wir heute nicht arbeiten, genauso wie ich dich nicht morgen Abend zum Essen ausführen kann wie wir es ursprünglich geplant hatten."

„Wir können ein anderes Mal gehen, jetzt ruhe dich aus."

Seine Stimme war gedämpft, die Worte schwer zu hören. „Würdest du Witchcraft eulen und unsere Reservierung für morgen in zwei Wochen umplanen? Ich würde dich dann gerne zum Essen ausführen." Der Satz war kaum zu Ende, da schlief er schon ein.

Hermine fragte sich, wie stark diese Kombination von Tränken war. Das Zittern hatte ein wenig nachgelassen, aber der Schmerz erschütterte immer noch seinen Stärke. Er hatte sie gebeten, den Termin auf einen neuen Tag in zwei Wochen umzulegen, ein Zugeständnis an ihre Nichtverfügbarkeit am nächsten Wochenende.

Der Rest des Nachmittages verging relativ ruhig. Severus schlief, während Hermine lernte. Gelegentlich stöhnte er im Schlaf. Ein leiser, heftiger Laut, der ihr das Herz brach. Es quälte sie sehr, wenn sie daran dachte, wie häufig er diese Behandlung hatte alleine überstehen müssen. Er war dem Cruciatus zahllose Male während seiner Zeit als Spion unterlegen. Seine Medikation war sparsam unter Poppys wachsamem Auge im Krankenflügel ausgeteilt worden. Sie war eine fürsorgliche und mitfühlende Frau, aber es konnte natürlich nicht mit der Erholung in den eigenen Räumen verglichen werden.

Hermine wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür aus ihrem Nickerchen geweckt. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es fast Zeit zum Abendessen war. Im Zimmer war es warm geworden und sie war übernächtigt, da ihr in der letzten Nacht der Schlaf gefehlt hatte. Die Kombination aus beidem hatte sie einschlafen lassen. Während sie die Bücher zur Seite räumte, rieb sie sich die Augen und stand vom Bett auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.

„Hi, kommen Sie herein." Hermine begrüße die Medihexe als sie sie in die Suite führte.

„Wie geht es dem Patienten? Ich habe mir Ginnys Untersuchungen von heute Morgen angesehen und ich muss schon sagen, er macht anscheinend rasche Fortschritte. Macht er Ihnen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?" Poppy lächelte die junge Hexe an. Normalerweise war Severus ein Beispiel für den schlimmsten Patienten, den ein Heiler nur haben konnte, aber nachdem, was sie gehört hatte, war er viel ruhiger als üblich. Sie fügte das ausschließlich dem Phänomen zu, dass Hermine anwesend war. Sie sah, wie die junge Hexe müde lächelte. Poppy dachte, dass sie im Augenblick auch einen Aufpäpplungstrank gebrauchen könnte.

„Es geht ihm gut. Er schläft nur anscheinend furchtbar viel."

„Ich hatte vor, den Schlaftrank heute Abend zu reduzieren. Es geht ihm viel besser als üblich. Ich denke, dass es an Ihrer Pflege liege, meine Liebe."

Eine Stimme rief aus dem anderen Zimmer: „Es könnte genauso an dem Mangel deiner Fürsorge liegen!"

Poppy rauschte in das Schlafzimmer. „Hmm. Schön dass du wieder wie dein altes Ich klingst. In null komma Nichts haben wir dich wieder auf den Beinen, damit du wieder die Schüler terrorisieren kannst."

„Wer zieht in meiner Abwesenheit die Punkte ab?"

Poppy hatte einige Gegenstände neben das Bett gelegt und begann mit einer weiteren Reihe von Untersuchungen. „Halte still, oder ich muss die Untersuchung wiederholen." Severus starrte die Frau an, gab aber nach. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie mit den Resultaten zufrieden war.

„Nun, anscheinend geht es dir gut. Am Montag solltest du wieder unterrichten können, wenn es so weitergeht. Und, um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich glaube, dass der Direktor einen rotierenden Plan aufgestellt hat. Jeder Lehrer muss jede Stunde pro Haus eine bestimmte Anzahl von Punkten abziehen. Er hat etwas davon erwähnt, dass er nicht möchte, dass du etwas nachzuholen hast, wenn du zurück kommst."

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich bei Albus bedanke, wenn ich ihn sehe," sagte er trocken.

Poppy drehte sich zu Hermine um und betrachtete sie. „Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie selbst etwas Ruhe vertragen."

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich."

„In Ordnung, vorausgesetzt, dass du heute Abend und Morgen an Ort und Stelle bleibst, kannst du am Montag wieder unterrichten." Poppy grinste in das Gesicht zu dem der finstere Blick gehörte, und der auf sie gerichtet war.

„Wie freundlich von dir. Ich bin sicher, dass es die Schüler umhauen würde, wenn ich nicht am Montagmorgen auftauchen würde."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich bekämen die Schüler und die Lehrer einen Schock. Ich habe auch so genug zu tun, ohne dich noch zu meiner Arbeit hinzu zu zählen. Hermine, flohen Sie der Küche nach etwas Leichtem für die Fledermaus und ebenso etwas für Sie. Sie müssen auch auf sich achten. Lassen Sie es nicht zu, dass er sie mit seinen ganzen Beschwerden ermüdet." Poppy wartete ab, bis sie den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe sie sich Severus zuwandte. „Wie geht es dir wirklich? Scheinbar ja gut. Gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir sagen möchtest?"

„Es geht mir gut. Kein Unterschied zu sonst." Er war von dem Fluch oft genug getroffen worden, um seine eigene Erholung zu kennen. Diesmal war es wohl ein bisschen schneller als üblich gegangen, aber im Großen und Ganzen war es dasselbe.

„Ich vermute, dass die persönliche Betreuung und die ruhigere Atmosphäre den Unterschied ausgemacht haben. Ich weiß, wie sehr du den Krankenflügel hasst." Sie blickte zur Tür, öffnete den Mund als ob sie etwas sagen wollte und überlegte es sich aber, als Hermine wieder zu ihnen kam.

Severus wurde langsam ärgerlich. „Was ist los?"

„Es geht dir gut. Ich komme morgen früh zurück, um dich durch zu checken. Hermine, hier ist der geänderte Plan. Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie einen stärkeren Schlaftrank brauchen."

„Danke, aber ich habe gar keinen genommen." Hermine überflog das Pergament und merkte sich die Veränderungen in den Dosierungen.

Sie nickte der Gestalt im Bett zu. „Ich meinte für ihn. Ich finde selbst hinaus." Hermines Gelächter begleitete sie bis zur Tür. Poppy war wirklich froh, Severus so gut beieinander zu sehen. Der Mann hatte weit mehr ertragen, als irgendwer jemals erfahren würde. Es hatte über die Jahre einige Male gegeben, an denen sie gezweifelt hatte, ob er es schaffen würde angesichts des Zustandes, in dem er sich befunden hatte. Sie schienen ein seltsames Paar zu sein; sie hoffte aber, dass sie glücklich zusammen waren.

So kalt und distanziert Severus manchmal auch war, kam er auch mal unangemeldet mit einer neuen Ladung Tränken zu ihr und blieb da um kranke Schüler zu behandeln, wenn sie knapp an Personal war. Mit seinen Spitzen umzugehen war weit erfrischender, als wenn sie einige während all den Jahren zu verhätscheln hatte. Sie fühlte sich von seiner häufig bissigen und sarkastischen Natur nicht angegriffen, stattdessen verstand sie, dass dies sein Weg war, mit dem Stress und der Gefahr in seinem Leben umzugehen.

Poppy hoffte, dass Hermine das verstand. Das Mädchen war jung, hatte aber einen klugen Kopf auf ihren Schultern. Minerva schwärmte ständig über ihre akademischen Fähigkeiten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Verstand sich auch auf gesunden Menschenverstand ausdehnte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Möchtest du gerne im anderen Zimmer essen? Wie wäre es mit einer Veränderung der Kulisse? Es muss dich schrecklich langweilen, so viel zu schlafen." Vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten einen weltweiten Unterschied gemacht. Der Schmerz und das Zittern waren immer noch vorhanden, aber es machte den Anschein, dass es zurückging. Hermine glaubte nicht, dass er am Montag wieder einhundert Prozent wäre, aber ihr war klar, dass er viel zu eigensinnig war, seinen Unterricht jemand anderem zu übergeben. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du einen oder zwei extra Tage genießen würdest, um von den Dummköpfen die du gewöhnlich unterrichtest, weg bleiben zu können."

Severus ließ sich schwer auf der Couch nieder. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie lange es braucht, den Schaden wieder zu beheben wenn Albus mich auch nur einen Tag vertritt? Das letzte Mal, als er meinen Unterricht hielt, benutzte er ein Rezept, dass von den Weasley Zwillingen gestiftet wurde. Die Schüler verfärbten sich pink mit einem weißen Punktmuster."

Hermine lachte. „Na ja, das war ja kein Unglück. Sie hatten bestimmt viel Spaß damit." Sie beobachtete, wie sich Severus' Augen verdunkelten. Oh. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt.

„Ganz genau. Wann, wenn überhaupt, hattest du jemals ‚Spaß' in meinem Unterricht? Einen Schüler pink einzufärben mag ja lustig sein, aber es ist äußerste Sorgfalt vonnöten, wenn du einen Schluck des Friedens oder einen Alraunenstärkungstrank brauen willst, oder auch nur einfach jemanden davon abhalten möchtest, sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen und die anderen rund herum in Stückchen zu teilen." Er bildete sich etwas auf die Tatsache ein, dass in all den Jahren, in denen er unterrichtet hatte, kein Schüler zu Tode gekommen war. Dasselbe konnte von keiner der anderen Zaubererschulen behauptet werden. Er schützte sie, indem er den Schülern konstante Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Wenn das Resultat seiner Mühe Furcht durch Einschüchterung bedeutete, dann war das halt so. Zumindest sein Gewissen war rein, keiner hatte jemals in seinem Unterricht eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung erlitten.

„Nun, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, den Trank der Zwillinge zu unterrichten? Vielleicht am 1. April? Ich bin sicher, dass du einen Weg finden würdest, die Schüler rot mit weißen Herzen für den Valentinstag einzufärben." Während sie sprach, verzauberte Hermine das Tablett mit seinem Abendessen so, dass es vor ihm in der Luft schwebte.

Er stocherte in das Käsesandwich, bevor er sich für die Brühe entschied. Die Elfen hatten etwas geschickt, dass seltsamerweise wie violette Eiercreme aussah. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?" Er deutete auf den violetten Klumpen.

„Es sieht wie Heidelbeerpudding aus." Hermine verkniff sich das Lachen als Severus finster sein Essen betrachtete, wie um es alleine durch seinen Blick zur Unterwerfung zu zwingen. Als sie ihren violetten Haufen probierte, stellte sie fest, dass es tatsächlich eine Art von Beerenpudding und daher auch sehr gut war. „Es ist wirklich irgendeine Art Beere und ziemlich lecker! Ich nehme deines, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Wie fürsorglich! Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn behalten, vielen Dank. Warum sollte ich damit anfangen, meinen Unterricht zu unterbrechen?"

„Der Trank der Zwillinge? Es wäre keine Unterbrechung, es würde nur gelegentlich die Stimmung aufhellen. Wenn du möchtest, komme ich gerne und helfe dir." Sie hoffte immer noch, dass er den Gedanken an eine Lehrzeit mit ihm nicht vollkommen aufgeben hatte.

„Ich denke darüber nach. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass die Schüler denken, dass ich weich geworden wäre. Sie könnte die Bedeutung hinter der Übung missverstehen." Er lehnte sich, müde geworden, zurück. Es war fast schon wieder Zeit für die nächste Runde Zaubertränke; dieses Mal würde er den Schlaf begrüßen.

„Du möchtest nicht, dass jemand denkt, dass du dich kümmerst." Hermine schickte die Tabletts zurück in die Küche ehe sie sich an das andere Ende des Sofas setzte.

„Sie hätten ja auch Recht. Ich kümmere mich nicht."

„Doch, das tust du. Du willst es nur nicht zugeben. Unter all dieser schwarzen Kleidung hast du ein gutes Herz und das weißt du auch." Hermine lächelte sanft.

Severus schnaubte. „Ich habe kein Herz." Er hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Du kannst ruhig näher kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Kraft habe, dir im Augenblick irgendeine Körperverletzung anzutun."

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun." Hermine rückte etwas näher zu ihm hin.

„Du tust mir nicht weh." Er streckte seine Hand aus um ihre zu berühren und bedeckte sie mit seiner.

Hermine konnte gelegentlich ein sanftes Zittern spüren, aber ihr Herz schwelgte in der Wärme seiner Berührung. „Ich habe es gesehen, du hast auch ein Herz."

Seine schwarzen Augen verschmolzen mit ihren. „Ich denke, ich bin dieses spezielle Organ schon vor Jahren losgeworden."

„Nein, ich habe es gesehen. Im Gegenteil, ich habe es sogar ziemlich gern." Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit stehen geblieben war, während sie in seinem Blick versank. Sie hätte jeden Knut hergegeben den sie besaß, wenn sie ihn jetzt festhalten könnte, statt dessen musste sie sich mit der sanften Berührung an ihrem Handgelenk zufrieden geben, wo er sie mit dem Daumen streichelte.

„So sieht es wohl aus." Im anderen Zimmer erklang die Glocke. Er seufzte schwer, als er an eine weitere Nacht von Schlaftrunk hervorgerufenem Schlaf dachte. Nichts würde er lieber tun, als die Nacht damit zu verbringen, sie zu lieben, stattdessen war ihr die Position einer Krankenschwester verordnet.

„Ich könnte die Tränke hier heraus bringen, aber ich würde die Dinge lieber nicht komplizierter machen, wenn du nämlich in eine Wand läufst oder ich versuchen müsste, dich zurück schweben zu lassen. Wieso bringen wir dich nicht zurück ins Bett?"

„Ich habe vor, dass wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, diesem Satz eine völlig andere Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen." Severus folgte ihr in das Schlafzimmer und ging weiter durch in das Badezimmer.

Hermine lächelte, als sie ihm nachsah, wenigstens trieb ihn noch sein eigener Dampf an.

Er machte es sich einige Minuten später gemütlich. Nachdem er die letzte Portion eingenommen hatte, legte er sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand griff wieder nach ihrer. „Um welche Zeit willst du morgen nach Cambridge zurück?"

„Ich dachte darüber nach, dass ich bis Montagmorgen bleiben könnte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht. Ich kann von hier aus apparieren. Es wäre auch nicht ermüdend und es ginge mir gut."

„Hermine…" , seine Stimme klang warnend.

„Ich weiß, die Schule kommt zuerst."

„Eigentlich bist du das. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment lange genug wach bleiben kann um ein überzeugendes Argument aufbauen kann. Reden wir morgen. _Bevor_ ich die nächste Runde Medikamente einnehmen muss." Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder. Ehe er einschlief, drückte er noch leicht Hermines Hand und Träume der anschmiegsamen Hexe füllten seine Gedanken. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, sie so nahe bei sich zu haben. Denn trotz all der Jahre, die er allein verbracht hatte, trotz der ganzen Zeit in der er behauptet hatte, dass er die Einsamkeit genießen würde, würde sie jetzt gerne bei sich haben.

Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag für einen Augenblick erhöhte als sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. Ihre Stimme war sogar noch weicher und er konnte ihr Flüstern kaum hören. „Gute Nacht, Severus, und schöne Träume."

Verdammt. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, er wäre dieses nervige Organ losgeworden. Er bemerkte, dass ihm sein Herz nicht mehr selbst gehörte. Er hatte es ihr gegeben. Er lächelte, als Gedanken an Hermine ihm in seinen Schlaf folgten.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Die neunte Tanzstunde und Hermines Ankunft in Amsterdam… **

* * *

Ich danke euch allen für eure vielen Reviews. Es hat mir gezeigt, dass euch die Story immer noch am Herzen liegt. Aber bitte, fallt jetzt nicht in Lethargie… +gg+ 


	26. Stunde Neun: Lektion gelernt oder Arrrgh

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine häufig frühmorgendlichen Korrekturen...

Liebe böse Schwarzleserin, vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews, die immer so regelmässig kommen +zwinker+

**

* * *

Kapitel 26 **

**Stunde Neun: Lektion gelernt oder Arrrgh!**

Das Sonnenlicht des späten Nachmittages erhellte kaum das verzauberte Fenster, noch bemerkten es die Bewohner des Raumes.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Ich habe Poppy und Albus versprochen, dass du bis morgen im Bett bleibst und das ist auch genau der Ort, wo du bleiben wirst!" Hermine starrte den Mann an, der vollständig angezogen an der Bettkante saß.

„Wo.ist.mein.Zauberstab? Ich würde es vorziehen, dich nicht noch einmal fragen zu müssen, Hermine." Severus' Blick war lange eingeübt, auch wenn er jetzt keinerlei Effekt mehr auf die junge Frau hatte. Die Situation rechtfertigte aber die volle Auswahl all seiner Waffen.

Ihr Blick wurde ‚unschuldig'. „Ich habe deinen Zauberstab nicht und du kannst ohne ihn nicht gerade gut arbeiten."

„Hermine", sagte er mit bedrohlichem Unterton.

„Ich habe ihn nicht."

„Du hast ihn vielleicht nicht, aber es ist mehr als offensichtlich, dass du weißt, ‚_wo'_ er ist!" Severus betrachtete die junge Frau einen Moment lang. „Albus." Der Name war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Severus, bitte, die Zuckungen sind gerade mal zu einem langsamen Vibrieren zurückgegangen. Geh es heute noch ruhig an. Setz dich, lies etwas, ruhe dich aus." Ein verschmitztes Glänzen trat in ihre Augen. „Ich bediene dich auch – mit Hand und Fuß."

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür verhinderte jede weitere Konversation. Severus ging mit der Absicht langsam durch das Wohnzimmer, das Sofa zu erreichen. Hermine lehnte am Türstock, die Arme vor sich verschränkt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Lieber Gott, er ist so halsstarrig!', dachte sie, irgendwie auch amüsiert. Während es wahrscheinlich alleine dieser Charakterzug gewesen war, der ihn durch die schlimmsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens geführt hatte, brachte es sie doch zur Verzweiflung, wenn sie dann mit ihm umzugehen hatte. Hermine wäre bestimmt nicht so belustigt gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Harry und Ron eine ähnliche Meinung von ihr hatten.

Ein weiteres Klopfen hallte durch den Raum. „Da du ja schon so scharf darauf bist, dich zu Tode zu arbeiten, willst du aufmachen?"

Severus hebelte seinen Körper auf das Sofa, während er sie komplett ignorierte. Der letzte Meter wurde eher ein Fall, als er jeden Versuch der Bewegung aufgab und der Schwerkraft erlaubte, ihren Job zu machen. Ein Teeservice erschien sofort auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Sein finsterer Blick wurde noch intensiver, als er sich selbst eine Tasse einschenkte.

Ihre Stimme, gepaart mit einem süßlichen, honiggleichen Tonfall, erreichte seine Ohren. „Möchtest du, dass ich aufmache, Seviepoo?" Hermine ging entschlossen hinüber zur Tür. „Es wird dir nicht helfen, mich zu ignorieren, und du weißt das!"

Seviepoo? Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um die Tasse, die er hielt, aber er behielt die Ruhe.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit mehr Wucht als beabsichtigt und krachte gegen die hintere Wand.

„Guten Tag, Hermine. Wie geht es heute unserem Patienten?" Albus kam schillernd in einer bodenlangen, leuchtend hellgrünen und in neonorange eingefassten Robe in das Zimmer.

Hermine verbiss sich ein Kichern, als sie den Schulleiter betrachtete. ‚Wo zum Teufel kauft er bloß ein?', fragte sie sich.

„Lieber Gott, Albus! Versuchst du mich zu blenden?" Severus starrte auf die Roben, die sein Mentor trug.

Poppy kam hinzu mit dem Versuch, den unkooperativen Zauberer zu untersuchen. „Hör auf, dich zu bewegen, Severus."

„Hörst du wohl endlich mit diesem blöden Stupsen und Pieken auf, Frau? Es geht mir ziemlich gut. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du noch in dieser Minute ableben würdest, bevor ich dich körperlich bändigen muss." Severus schlug Poppys Hand weg. „Ich will meinen Zauberstab zurück."

Poppy musterte einen Ordner, der vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. „Nein, nicht heute. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, kannst du ihn morgen Früh zurück haben. Du bist noch nicht in dem Zustand um irgendwelche Zauber zu sprechen."

„Meinen Zauberstab."

Hermine schnaubte, als sie sich noch ein Kichern verbeißen musste. In ihrer Vorstellung hatte sie ein Bild von einer Bulldogge, die Angst um ihren Knochen hatte.

„Severus, du kannst die Magie nicht lenken, wenn du immer noch zitterst. Bis morgen bist du über die schlimmsten Auswirkungen hinüber, denke ich. Obwohl ich durchaus zugeben muss, dass dies deine schnellste Heilung ist, die ich je erlebt habe. Eine Schande, dass Hermine nicht in der Vergangenheit hier war um dich zu hüten. Und wie sie es schafft, mit deiner charmanten Natur umzugehen ist mir auch ein Rätsel."

Ein schwacher Hauch Farbe bedeckte bei dieser Anmerkung der Schwester die Wangen des Tränkemeisters. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie in meinen Augen und Gedanken einfach besser aussieht als du, du alte Hexe!"

Poppys gackerndes Lachen füllte den Raum. „Keine Frage, aber ich könnte dasselbe über viele Zauberer, die jünger sind als du es bist sagen, und dasselbe vielleicht auch über ein paar Ältere. Morgen, wenn es dir sehr gut geht, kannst du deinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen. Jedenfalls wirst du nicht einmal eine Unterrichtsstunde verpassen."

Severus seufzte. Er hatte nicht wirklich die Kraft zum Streiten. Poppy wandte sich Hermine zu. „Ich möchte seine Medikamente aktualisieren. Hier ist der neue Dosierungsplan für den Rest des Tages." Hermine folgte Poppy ins Schlafzimmer, während diese die Veränderungen zusammenfasste.

Albus beobachte, wie Severus Hermine nachsah als sie das Zimmer verließ. „Eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Hexe. Wie geht es dir tatsächlich, mein Junge?"

„Es geht mir gut. Hat Potter noch etwas mehr über den Angriff herausgefunden?"

Dumbledores Ton war ernst, ein scharfer Kontrast zu der schillernden Robe, die er trug. „Die Überzeugung ist, dass es ein einzelner Vorfall war. Sie haben den Zauberstab über die letzten beiden Besitzer zurückverfolgt. Der Mann ist vom Freund eines Freundes befreit worden. Harry hat immer noch vor, morgen nach Italien zu reisen. Wir können mit einem Augenzwinkern erscheinen und wieder verschwinden, aber das Ministerium braucht drei Tage lang, um den Papierkram zu erledigen." Albus schüttelte den Kopf, Bürokratie.

Severus grübelte in Gedanken über diese Information. Vielleicht war es ein Einzelfall, aber es würde nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein.

In Poppys Stimme konnte man das Vergnügen hören, als sie mit Hermine wieder zurück in das Zimmer kam. „Wenn er Ihnen noch weitere Schwierigkeiten macht, dann erhöhen Sie einfach den Schlaftrunk. Er ist wirklich am freundlichsten, wenn er bewusstlos ist." Poppy lächelte den Tränkemeister an. „Ich komme morgen vor dem Frühstück vorbei, um dich zu untersuchen. Ruh dich aus. Es wird den Heilungsvorgang noch weiter unterstützen."

„Ich gehe mit dir, Poppy. Ich muss Minerva finden." Albus nickte. „Erzwinge es nicht, Severus. Ich kann deinen Unterricht immer noch für einen oder zwei Tage übernehmen."

Severus stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an das letzte Mal, als der Schulleiter ihn vertreten hatte. „Zum Teufel, das wirst du nicht tun!", murmelte er leise.

Hermine brachte die beiden zur Tür. „Ich muss schon sagen, Albus, diese Roben sind… einzigartig!"

„Magst du sie wirklich?" Seine Augen enthielten ein seltsames Blitzen. „Persönlich liegt mir die Farbe nicht so, aber sie gehen Severus anscheinend wirklich sehr auf die Nerven. Ich sehe später nach dir." Hermine beobachtete den Direktor, als er über die Türschwelle ging. Seine Roben kräuselten und schimmerten in dem gedämpften Licht. Die Farben veränderten sich von hellgrün zu burgunderfarben und von neonorange zu Gold.

Hermine stand mit aufgerissenen Augen da und betrachtete die Verwandlung. „Deine Roben? Sie haben…"

Albus lächelte und ihr Gelächter verfolgte ihn den Gang hinunter.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Was ist so verdammt lustig?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Albus."

„Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass er einer der mächtigsten Zauberer in unserer Welt ist. Der Mann ist schrullig geworden. Hast du diese Roben gesehen?"

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und streichelte sanft seine Hand. „Was würdest du gerne lesen?"

Severus sah ihr tief in die Augen. Die Luft um sie herum schien zu knistern. Das Blut klopfte in seinen Ohren als er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich über die Unterlippe leckte. Er konnte den Puls erkennen, der unten an ihrem Hals pochte. ‚So jung und so schön', dachte er.

Mein. Das Wort sprang ungebeten in seinen Kopf. Er fühlte eine Enge in seiner Brust, irgendwo in der Gegend, wo sein Herz sein müsste.

Seine Hand hob sich um sanft ihre Wange zu berühren. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, seine Lippen streiften leicht ihre bevor er sie zärtlich küsste. Seine Haut war immer noch übersensibilisiert, aber nun schien das seine Erregung noch zu steigern. Sorgfältig achtete er darauf, nur ganz wenig Kontakt herzustellen. ‚Warum nicht dieses Gefühl genießen, so lange es andauert', dachte er und lachte leise bei dem Gedanken, die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus einfach in dieser Art und Weise hinzunehmen.

„Hmm?" Hermine bemerkte das leise Zittern, das immer noch in seiner Berührung lag, aber es war sonderbar, was er daran lustig finden könnte. Sie hungerte nach ihm, war aber zur selben Zeit ängstlich darüber, dass sie ihm wehtun könnte. Indem dass sie Severus das Tempo und die Berührungen überließ, würde sie gierig alles akzeptieren, was er ihr geben würde. Wenn das hier vorbei war und er wieder normalen Kontakt ertragen konnte, hatte sie den festen Vorsatz ihn zu attackieren.

„Das ist das allererste Mal, dass ich jemals diesen Fluch genossen habe. Es ist wirklich zu schade, dass ich die Vorzüge einer hypersensiblen Haut nicht schon früher entdeckt habe."

Hermine hob eine Braue. „Und mit wem hättest du das entdeckt?"

„Mit niemandem, es gibt nur dich."

Sie küssten sich wieder, sanft und durch ein unsichtbares Versprechen miteinander verbunden.

Der Rest des Nachmittages verging unspektakulär in einem Schleier der Gewöhnlichkeiten. Keiner von beiden machten etwas Anstrengenderes als ein Buch zu halten. Lesen, entspannen und gelegentlich trugen sie sich gegenseitig interessante Absätze vor.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Seine Stimme hatte einen gereizten Tonfall. „Verdammt, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mich umarmen kannst, dann ist es auch in Ordnung, es zu tun!"

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun Ich weiß, wie eigensinnig du sein kannst und du musst noch Schmerzen haben."

„Eigensinnig? Und das von einer Frau, die in den letzten zehn Jahre Eigensinnigkeit als Hauptfach hatte?"

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du deine scharfe Zunge zurück hast", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Meine was?"

„Deine scharfe Zunge. Es muss dir besser gehen." Hermine lächelte, als sie ihn vorsichtig umarmte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Du brauchst nicht hier zu bleiben. Ich möchte nicht, dass du in deiner Vorlesung morgen früh übermüdet bist." Die Wahrheit war, dass er eigentlich nicht wollte, dass sie ging. Für immer. Aber er würde nicht im Traum daran denken, das zuzugeben. Er hatte es sich selbst versprochen, dass er sich nicht in ihre Ausbildung einmischen würde, egal was er von ihr wollte.

„Einmal morgens zu apparieren ist kein Problem. Ich gehe nicht, ehe ich weiß, dass es dir wieder vollkommen gut geht. Ende der Diskussion." Es war schon spät, die paar Stunden bis zum Morgen würden sie nicht so sehr ermüden.

„Weißt du, wie kindisch du dich verhältst?"

„Du weißt, ich könnte dasselbe von dir sagen!"

„Scheint so, als wären wir in einer Sackgasse gelandet."

„Es ist keine Sackgasse. Ich gehe nicht fort."

„Schon gut, in Ordnung. Verpasse deine Vorlesung und gib deine Pläne auf, eine Tränkemeisterin zu werden. Es liegt mir fern, dich davon abzuhalten, dein Leben zu ruinieren." Er dachte, dass Hermine wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Text gelesen hatte und, wenn sie sich treu geblieben war, höchstwahrscheinlich schon alle Studienarbeiten für das Vierteljahr fertig hatte. Eine Woche ohne Vorlesung würde keinen Einfluss auf ihre Noten haben. Ziemlich sicher könnte sie sogar zwei Wochen verpassen und noch immer nicht zurück liegen. Die Wahrheit war, dass er die kleinen Neckereien mit der Frau genoss.

„Richtig, ich verpasse alles und bin dann gezwungen, hier bei dir einzuziehen."

Severus schwieg. „Wäre das eine so schlechte Sache?" In nur einem Herzschlag war die Stimmung von neckisch zu ernsthaft gewechselt.

Hermines Ton wurde weich. „Ich denke, dass das wundervoll wäre. Vielleicht nach der Universität", meinte sie schulterzuckend. Es fühlte sich richtig an, auch wenn sie noch nicht allzu lange miteinander ausgegangen waren und ihr eine bessere Bezeichnung dafür nicht einfiel. Sie hatten eine Zukunft, die sich um sich selbst sorgen sollte.

Severus verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden. Sein Kuss war behutsam, aber sinnlich und drückte die ganze Leidenschaft und die Gefühle aus, die er für sie empfand.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie Hermines Kette kurz aufleuchtete um danach sofort wieder ganz normal auszusehen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Wind blies durch den Saum ihrer Roben und sie flatterten um ihre Knöchel. Hermine fühlte ein magisches Prickeln auf der Haut, als Severus einen Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber zusammen mit einem Stillezauber sprach.

Severus zuckte zusammen, als er Hermine umarmte. „Mittwoch."

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir auch wirklich gut geht? Und hör auf, mich finster anzublicken, es wirkt nicht bei mir."

„Du hast Poppy gehört, so lange ich es ruhig angehe, bin ich bis morgen Abend vollkommen wieder hergestellt. Wenn es dich beruhigt, eule ich dir morgen. Jetzt geh. Du kommst zu spät."

„Möchtest du deine Tanzstunde vorher oder nachher?"

Severus war verwirrt. „Vor oder nach was?"

Hermines Stimme senkte sich zu einem sinnlichen Schnurren und sendete ein Signal direkt in seine Leisten. „Ich habe die Absicht, dich um ein Haar aus dem Leben zu vögeln. Du kannst es dir aussuchen, vor oder nach deinem Unterricht. Ich sehe dich am Mittwoch." Sie küsste ihn schnell und ging dann zurück zum Apparierpunkt. Mit einem Knall war sie weg.

‚Und das ist eine der Vergnügungen, wenn man eine junge Geliebte hat.', dachte er, als er langsam den Weg zurück zum Schloss ging. Er lächelte übelwollend. ‚Zeit, ein paar junge Köpfe zu terrorisieren", dachte er. Es war seit langem das erste Mal, dass er einen Montagmorgen wirklich genoss.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Sie war den ganzen Tag zu spät dran gewesen. Ihre Studiengruppe war schon an ihrem üblichen Platz versammelt. „Hi Leute. Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin. Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Da bist du ja. Du bist am Freitag so schnell verschwunden, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Susan besorgt.

Hermine seufzte, während sie ihre Büchertasche auf dem Boden absetzte. ‚Das wird ein langer Nachmittag', dachte sie.

„Kannst du dich an die Berichte über den Todesserangriff in Hogsmeade erinnern?" begann sie mit ihrer Erklärung. „Nun, der Angriff…"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Zeit schlich sich nur so dahin. Montag und Dienstag schienen einen ganze Woche zu dauern, während er darauf wartete, dass der Mittwochabend herannahte.

Severus hob die Hand um an ihre Tür zu klopfen. Er hielt inne, als er das Prickeln von Magie spürte. Ihre Schutzzauber senkten sich. ‚Sie muss sie geändert haben seit ich letzte Woche hier war', dachte er. Neugierig berührte er den Türgriff. Ein weiteres Prickeln von Magie, einige Klicks, während die Sperren sich lösten, der Riegel sich entriegelte und die Tür aufknarrte. Lächelnd trat er in die Wohnung.

Während er seinen Umhang an den Haken neben der Tür aufhängte, sah er sich nach Hermine um. Das Geräusch eines Küchenschrankes, der geschlossen wurde, informierte ihn von ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Leise ging er in die Küche. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er stellte sich hinter sie und umfasste sie mit seinen Armen. „Guten Abend", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück in seine Umarmung. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie das beruhigende Gewicht seiner Arme spürte, die sie festhielten. Sie hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, wie sehr sie seine Berührung vermisst hatte. „Guten Abend auch für dich." Sie schlängelte sich herum, um ihm gegenüber zu stehen und erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du wieder ganz in Ordnung?"

„Poppy erklärte mich heute Morgen für geheilt. Albus weigerte sich, mich das Schloss ohne ihr Okay verlassen zu lassen. Der Mann war tatsächlich so dreist, die Schutzzauber zu verändern. Er legte eine Barriere um die Schlossgründe bis mich Poppy entlassen hat." Severus sah durch diese Erinnerung ziemlich finster drein.

„Du würdest nicht wissen, dass er die Barriere gelegt hat, wenn du nicht versucht hättest zu gehen."

Eine Braue hob sich. „Das ist nicht der Punkt!"

Hermine lachte. „Das ist genau der Punkt! Du hättest nichts davon gewusst, dass er die Schutzzauber verändert hat, wenn du zuerst zu Poppy gegangen wärst."

„Wenn wir schon von Schutzzaubern reden, ich sehe, dass du deine verändert hast. Danke." Severus vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, Erdbeer-Melone, vermutete er. ‚Sie lässt sich wirklich die seltsamsten Kombinationen für Shampoos einfallen', dachte er. Er schwelgte weiter in dem Gefühl, wieder in ihren Armen zu liegen. Langsam fing Severus ihre Lippen in einen brennenden Kuss. Sein Körper antwortete auf die Berührung und dem Duft der Frau in seinen Armen während ihre Körper zu einem verschmolzen. Ein leichtes Stöhnen brach aus ihm heraus als sich Hermine mit ihren Hüften an seinem klopfenden Glied rieb. Seine Stimme klang abgerissen. „Hermine."

Sie liebkoste seinen Rücken und umfasste seinen Hintern. Nur durch das Gefühl seines Körpers unter ihren Händen presste sich seine Erektion in ihren Magen und sandte ihr einen Schauer bis ins Innerste. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr eigener Körper antwortete und dieses Gefühl schien aus dem Zentrum ihres Selbst zu kommen.

Severus platzierte einige federleichte, sanfte Küsse auf ihren Hals und begann an ihrer zarten Haut zu saugen, während sie ihren Kopf drehte um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Ihr Haar fiel ihm über den Arm. Das Gefühl der seidigen Strähnen, die über seine Hand flossen, sandte ein unerwartetes Zittern direkt in seine Leisten. Er massierte ihre Schultern und ihren Nacken mit sinnlichen Kreisen, welche sie erzittern ließen.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, als sie fühlte, wie er sich zurückzog. „Severus?"

„So sehr ich es auch verabscheue zu erwähnen, aber wir haben noch eine Tanzstunde, die ich nehmen muss. Ich möchte dich nicht lieben und dann aufhören um zu tanzen bevor ich wieder gehe. Mir wäre es lieber, dass das letzte, was ich fühle, deine nackte Haut an meiner ist." Die Wette, er konnte keine Stunde absagen. Es war eine der Konditionen der Konsequenzen. Er war magisch daran gebunden, die zehn Stunden zu vervollständigen.

Er würde Albus umbringen, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommen würde. Es hatte nur wie eine nutzlose Drohung begonnen, aber der Mann schien sich dieser Tage besonders anzustrengen ihn zu ärgern. Die Tanzstunden waren seine Idee, genauso wie die Regeln der Konsequenzen.

‚Aber ohne die Stunden würdest du nicht daran denken, den kommenden Abend angenehm vergraben in dieser lockenden Hexe zu verbringen', kommentierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Das war wahr, ohne die Tanzstunden wären Hermine und er niemals zusammen gekommen.

In Ordnung, er würde ihn nicht umbringen. Nur ein paar hundert Mal verhexen. Und Albus hätte ihm wenigstens die Nacht frei geben können, wenn man bedachte, in welchem Zustand er noch am letzten Wochenende gewesen war.

Hermine seufzte. „Du hast nach dieser nur noch eine weitere Stunde. Los, lass uns tanzen." Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer.

„Du bist ein bisschen ungeduldig, oder?"

„Und du nicht? Einen Augenblick lang dachte ich, du würdest mich gleich auf der Theke nehmen, nicht dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte."

Severus zog sie in seine Arme während er an ihrem Hals knabberte.

Hermine lächelte. „Das hilft gar nicht, weißt du? Ach übrigens, ich habe von Vanessa und Ted gehört. Sie würden sehr gerne an Halloween in Hogwarts tanzen. Sie könnte zweimal mit Ted tanzen, ich tanze einen Tanz und wir beide kommen dann am Schluss mit dem Tango. Vanessa sagte, dass sie sich richtig darauf freut, Albus wieder zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie ihn so gut kennt." Sie fühlte, wie er sich leicht versteifte, als sie Vanessa und Ted erwähnte. Dann entspannte er sich wieder in ihrer Umarmung. Sie wiegten sich leicht zur Musik und umarmten sich mehr als dass sie tanzten.

Severus stöhnte auf. Er konnte sich Vanessa und Albus im selben Raum nur zu gut vorstellen. Jemand würde wahrscheinlich erblinden von all dem verdammten funkelnden Gezwinkere. Vielleicht sollte er Poppy vorwarnen. „Du kennst nicht zufällig einen Verdunkelungszauber, oder doch? Ich befürchte, dass Vanessa und Albus die Schüler blenden könnten, bevor der Abend vorbei ist."

Hermine lachte. „So schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht sein. Wir können immer noch alleine tanzen."

„Nein, ich würde lieber gar nicht tanzen. Ich werde sowieso einen Narren aus mir machen."

„Severus, du hast während der letzten zweieinhalb Monate unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht! Du wirst keinen Narren aus dir machen. Wenn die Stunde in der nächsten Woche vorbei ist, haben wir immer noch drei Wochen übrig um zu trainieren. Ich garantiere dir, wenn dich diese Mädchen einmal in diesen Strumpfhosen tanzen gesehen haben, muss ich eine Barriere um dich herum errichten, nur um sicher zu gehen!" Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich, nur um sicher zu gehen, auf einer strategischen Stelle ‚Eigentum von Hermine Granger' eintätowieren."

Severus hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch erregter werden könnte, als er es schon war, aber da hatte er offenbar falsch gelegen. Hermine zu hören, wie sie einen Anspruch auf ihn erhob, rückte seine Erregung noch eine Stufe höher. „Vielleicht sollten wir tanzen, bevor ich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage bin."

Hermine nickte. Ein Schwenk mit ihrer Hand und die Musik erklang. Sie begannen wie sie es immer taten – den Tango von Anfang an zu tanzen. Severus' Augen verschmolzen mit ihren. Ihre Bewegungen waren fließend. Sie glitten aneinander, ihre Körper bewegten sich sinnlich hin und her und entfachten die heftigen Gefühle die sie spürten nur noch weiter.

Severus bauschte die schwingende Bewegung des ‚Wiegenden Felsens' auf, indem er mit der Zehenspitze auftippte. Sein Leisten kippten vor und zurück, während er sich an Prittchards Bewegung desselben Schrittes bei der Tanzvorführung erinnerte, als dieser mit Hermine getanzt hatte. Der Gedanke an Prittchard schürte das Feuer in seinem Blut. Ihre Körper prallten aneinander. Das Verlangen war in jeder ihrer Bewegungen greifbar.

Jeder Schritt, jede Drehung schien sie weiter zu erregen. Ihre Brüste drückten sich einen Augenblick lang an seine Brust als er sie kräftig an sich zog und sie dann im nächsten Moment wieder losließ. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen, als sich der Tanz von hohem Tempo zu fast einem Stopp reduzierte, um danach wieder an Schwung zu gewinnen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich Severus' Augen verdunkelten, als er gegen sie tanzte, und konnte die physischen Beweise seiner Erregung fühlen, als er ihren Körper wieder an seinen zog.

Sie wiederholten den Tanz noch zwei weitere Male, währenddessen Hermine ihn korrigierte.

Sie waren beim dritten Durchgang, in der Endphase des Tanzes. Severus' Atmung war unregelmäßig, als sie sich über seinen Arm lehnte. Eine Hand hielt sie hoch über ihren Kopf und die andere stützte sich an seiner Schulter ab. Ihre Brüste waren in dieser Haltung nach vorne gedrückt und er konnte ihre Brustwarzen sehen, die hart aufgerichtet durch den Stoff gedrückt waren. Er beugte sich vor und fing einen der harten Kiesel zwischen seinen Zähnen, wobei es ihm egal war, was mit dem Stoff geschah.

Es wurde die kürzeste Stunde, die Severus jemals bekommen hatte.

Hermine stöhnte bei der Empfindung und ihre Hand verwickelte sich in seinem Haar. Sie begann ihn entlang seines Kiefers zu küssen und zitterte, da er an ihrer Brust zog und saugte. „Severus!"

Severus griff mit seiner freien Hand unter ihre Knie und hob sie hoch. Hermine küsste ihn weiter, während sie sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt, als er an ihrem Bett vorüber ging, bis sie erkannte, dass er auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer war. „Severus?"

Eine Phiole erschien in seiner Hand. Fachmännisch öffnete er sie mit einer Hand. Der Duft von Kräutern erfüllte die Luft. „Ich dachte, wir baden heute Abend ein wenig. Es ist noch ziemlich früh." Er fühlte den Zug an seinen Muskeln, als er sie auf die Beine stellte. Poppy hatte gemeint, dass seine Gelenke etwas steif sein könnten. Feuchte Hitze würde den Schmerz entschärfen, genauso wie der Inhalt der zweiten Phiole, die er unbemerkt aus seiner Tasche befreit hatte. Er öffnete sie und stürzte den Trank hinunter, ohne dass Hermine ihn dabei gesehen hatte.

Hermine ließ das Wasser ein und lehrte den Inhalt der Phiole, die er ihr gereicht hatte, hinein. Sie fügte auch noch ein wenig Badesalz hinzu. Severus stellte sich hinter sie, die Hände an ihren Hüften zogen sie zurück an seine Erektion. Er trat zurück, während er den Haken am Rücken ihres Kleides öffnete. Das Kleidungsstück fiel in einem weichen Haufen zu ihren Füßen zusammen.

Er lächelte, als er ihre Wahl des Höschens betrachtete. Wenn es auch nicht ‚Der String' aus ihrem Wäschekorb war, dieses war kürzer als alle, die er zuvor jemals gesehen hatte. Er hakte mit dem Finger am oberen Rand ein und gestattete es seiner Hand, sanft ihre Haut zu liebkosen, während er den Stoff an ihren Beinen hinunter gleiten ließ. Sie erschauderte, fühlte, wie seine Finger ihre Schenkel mit nur ganz knappen Berührungen neckten, währenddessen seine Zunge an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr. Seine Kleidung verschwand durch einen geflüsterten Zauber. Ein weiterer Spruch und einige leuchtende Kerzen erschienen. Severus war gerade dabei, in die Wanne zu steigen, als er den Schaum bemerkte.

„Hermine, ich bade nicht in Schaum."

Sie drehte sich um und knabberte an seiner nackten Brust. Sie umrundete seine Brustwarzen, ehe sie sanft seine Erektion umfasste. „Aber ich mache das."

Ein Schwenk mit ihrer Hand und der Schaum wurde grün und silbern. Noch ein Zauber und die Blasen erhoben sich in die Luft und formten die Worte: ‚Slytherin ist klasse' über der Badewanne.

Severus lachte zutiefst. So lange er sie haben konnte, konnte sie ihren Schaum behalten. „Du hast wirklich Talent!"

Er stieg in die Wanne und half ihr hinein. Sie saß in dem ‚V' zwischen seinen Beinen, seine Erektion drückte sich in ihren Rücken.

„Das ist eine Variation des Himmelsschreiber-Zaubers. Ich habe nur die Schaumblasen anstatt von Rauch und Wolken benutzt. Ich kann so ziemlich alles verzaubern", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

„Ja, das kannst du."

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint."

Severus zog ihren Rücken an sich und umfasste mit den Händen ihre Brüste. „Ich weiß." Er dachte, dass sie besonders bewandert im Verzaubern von Schlangen war, sein hartes Glied zuckte dabei zustimmend. Er würde ihr das irgendwann einmal sagen müssen.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Abends bis in die Nacht damit ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und wie bezaubernd er sie wirklich fand.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine sah sich in der Ausstellungshalle um, in der sich eine breit gefächerte Anzahl von Hexen und Zauberern hektisch und lebhaft aufhielten. Das Seminar war berauschend. Es gab zugewiesene Stationen auf einer rotierenden Basis, von denen einige alleine, andere mit einem Partner bemannt waren. An diesen Stellen wurde von den Studenten erwartet, dass sie dazu fähig waren, die Fragen der Besucher zu beantworten, oder sie zu jemandem zu schicken, der das konnte. Es waren die Vorlesungen, die ihr Interesse erregten.

Sie hatte bis zu ihrer Mittagspause eine Vorlesung komplett verfolgt und den Teil einer anderen. Ihr Wissensdurst war für sie immer wie ein Magnet gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon mindestens hundertmal an diesem Tag gewünscht, dass Severus auch hier wäre, um das mit ihr zu teilen. Sie könnten zusammen an den Vorlesungen teilnehmen und den Rest der Nacht damit verbringen darüber zu diskutieren – zwischen einigen Runden, in denen sie sich liebten. Das wäre ihrer Meinung nach das perfekte Wochenende.

Sie seufzte; sie würde ihn morgen Abend zum Essen sehen, nach dem Seminar. Tatsache war, sie vermisste ihn wirklich. Eine Stimme durchbrach ihre Träumereien.

„Wären Sie so nett und würden mir bei einem Drink Gesellschaft leisten? Die Ausstellungshalle schließt in einer Stunde." Rancines anzügliches und gewöhnliches Verhalten brachte ihm ihrer Meinung nach keinerlei Vorteile.

„Professor Rancine, ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht wäre…"

Der Rest ihrer Bemerkung war vergessen, als eine vertraute Stimme an ihrer rechten Seite erklang. „Ich fürchte, Rancine, dass Miss Granger heute Abend andere Pläne hat."

Hermines Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Severus! Was machst du denn hier!"

„Was _machen_ Sie hier, Snape?" Rancine starrte den finsteren Zauberer an und seine Hand glitt in die Tasche seiner Roben.

„Ein Tränkeseminar, wo sonst sollte ich sein? Wo soll ich dich treffen, wenn die Halle schließt, Hermine? Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und eine Reservierung zum Essen in einem der örtlichen Restaurants gemacht." Severus' Auftreten war förmlich. Innerlich war er bereit dazu, Rancine zu verfluchen. Sie würden ihre Schwierigkeiten haben, den Mann wieder zusammen zu setzen, wenn er mit ihm fertig war. Er würde vielleicht ein oder zwei Teile als Tränkezutaten behalten.

Wachsam beobachtete er Rancine, wie er die Hand aus der Tasche nahm. Die Spannung in seinen Schultern lockerte sich ein wenig, als er sah, dass die Hand des Mannes leer war.

Hermine wandte sich dem Direktor zu. „Es tut mir leid, Professor Rancine, aber ich habe schon Pläne für den Abend." Sie lächelte immer noch Severus zu und zeigte auf eine Tür neben dem Eingang. „Meine Sachen sind da drin, wieso triffst du mich nicht in einer Stunde am Eingang?"

Severus nickte. „Wie du willst." Mit einem Nicken an den Direktor ging er zu der nächsten Ausstellungshalle und hoffte, dass Hermine sein Verhalten als ritterlich und nicht als allzu Besitz ergreifend aufgefasst hatte. Er sorgte sich um sie, das war wahr, aber er vermisste sie auch. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie glücklich sie gewesen war ihn zu sehen. Er selbst hasste Überraschungen, aber er dachte dass es Hermine begrüßen würde, wenn er unangekündet auftauchen würde. Wenigstens hoffte er es.

Während er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war, als er die Tische überblickte, entgingen ihm die Reaktionen der Leute um ihn herum. Der berühmte und gefürchtete Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts wurde nur selten außerhalb des Schulgeländes gesehen. Von gelegentlichen, flüchtigen Blicken vor den Apotheken in Hogsmeade als auch in der Winkelgasse wurde berichtet, aber nur die wenigsten hatten ihn irgendwo anders schon einmal gesehen.

Ob er im vollen Zaubertränkemeister Ornat war oder nicht, Severus Snape war eine imposante Gestalt. Er war sich des Aufsehens um ihn herum nicht bewusst. Köpfe drehten sich, die Menschen verstummten und sie machten instinktiv den Weg frei, während er vorbei ging. Ein Pfad schien sich zu öffnen, in welche Richtung er sich auch drehte. Er umrundete die Halle und besah sich die Präsentationen, bis die Studenten begannen, gegen acht Uhr die Ausstellung zu schließen.

Severus sah Hermine in einer Gruppe von Freunden neben dem Eingang stehen, einer von ihnen war der Idiot aus ihrer Studiengruppe. Rancine schien links von den Studenten in ein Gespräch mit einer Frau vertieft zu sein die halb so alt wie er war. Von seinem Blickwinkel aus war der Mann aber anscheinend mehr an dem Ausschnitt der Frau als an der eigentlichen Unterhaltung interessiert. Er hörte Hermines Konversation, als er sich näherte.

„Wie kannst du schon Pläne haben? Komm schon, eine Gruppe von uns trifft sich, um in einige der örtlichen Clubs zu gehen." Edmunds lamentieren ging ihr auf die Nerven.

„Danke, aber ich kann nicht. Edmund, bist du okay? Du siehst plötzlich krank aus." Edmund war während des Gesprächs mit ihr totenblass geworden. Er sah aus, als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen.

Severus erschien an Hermines Seite und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Seine Stimme war in ihrem Ohr sinnlich und seidenweich. „Bist du fertig? Unsere Reservierung ist in einem kleinen Bistro ein paar Blocks von hier entfernt. Exzellentes Essen und Live Jazz sind üblich in diesem Lokal, ich denke, dir wird das gefallen."

„Gute Nacht, ihr alle." Die anderen verstummten, als sie ihren Arm bei ihm einhakte. Ihre Stimmen konnten noch gehört werden, als sich die beiden der Masse an Menschen angeschlossen hatten, die die Halle verließen und die durch die Präsenz des Tränkemeisters ruhig wurden. „Das hört sich großartig an. Um welche Zeit musst du zurück im Schloss sein?"

„Nicht vor morgen. Eventuell könnte ich dich später in meiner Suite noch gefangen halten?" Sein leises Lachen sandte ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir aber vorher noch essen", sagte sie neckend und schlug ihre Augen nieder, um der Aussage mehr Gewicht zu geben.

Ein lauter Aufschlag erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie zurück sah, stellte Hermine fest, dass Edmund in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Amsterdam… **

* * *

Es ist Fastenzeit… aber das gilt nicht für eine kleine Rückmeldung an mich, oder? 


	27. Verzaubert

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Auch diesmal geht ein dickes Dankeschön an Schnuffi, die mich so tatkräftig unterstützt. +knuddel+

Danke an LetitiaS, ich freue mich sehr, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. Gib doch eine Mailadresse an, dann kann ich dir auch persönlich antworten…

Liebe böse Schwarzleserin, der String kommt schon noch… und wie... +g+

**

* * *

Kapitel 27 **

**Verzaubert**

Das Abendessen hatte sich als eine angenehme Sache erwiesen. Der ‚Besenschrank' war genau so, wie Severus es vorausgesagt hatte. Das Essen war exzellent und der Jazz äußerst unterhaltsam. Hermine musste leise lachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gefürchtete Tränkemeister auf Jazz stand? Aber die beste Sache an diesem Abend war, mit Severus zusammen sein zu können.

Ihr Arm war locker durch seinen gefädelt, als sie zwanglos die mit Neonlicht beleuchtete Straße zu ihrem Hotel hinunter gingen. Musik erklang aus den Türen, wenn die Leute die Lokale betraten oder verließen, welche die Straße säumten. Sie fühlte sich gut mit ihm zusammen, sicher und völlig ruhig.

„Danke für diesen wundervollen und höchst unerwarteten Abend. Das Restaurant war großartig. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du Jazz magst?" Hermine kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Die Nacht war kalt und sie genoss das Gefühl seines Körpers, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Die äußere Erscheinung kann trügerisch sein. Um deinen Ausdruck zu verwenden: Wer hätte gedacht, dass du eines Tage so verlockend sein würdest?" Seine Stimme war leise geworden und eine sexy Dehnung bewirkte, dass ein Feuer in ihren Venen zu lodern begann. „Musst du für die Nacht in dein Zimmer zurück oder kannst du bei mir bleiben? Auch wenn ich Rancine seinen Platz zeigen musste, habe ich nicht den Wunsch, deine Noten oder deine Position im Lehrzeit – Programm zu gefährden."

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich nicht bleiben könnte. Ich glaube, die Abende sind uns überlassen, und ich werde nicht vor morgen früh in der Ausstellungshalle erwartet. Lass mich nur schnell meine Sachen holen. Wo soll ich dich treffen?"

Severus begleitete Hermine durch den Haupteingang des Hotels. „Ich bin in Suite 493 – Aphrodites Suite."

Hermine versuchte nicht zu grinsen. Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe und Romantik. „In Ordnung, Suite 493. Geh schon vor, ich komme gleich nach."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine betrat ihr Zimmer und sah, dass zwei ihrer drei ‚Zimmergenossinnen' da waren. Sie hatte morgens, während sie die Ausstellungshalle aufgebaut hatten, nur Catherine und Elsabeth getroffen.

Catherine lag ausgebreitet über einem der Betten und blätterte durch die neueste Ausgabe der ‚Hexenwoche'. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Elsabeth, während sie beobachteten, wie Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen packte. „Gehst du noch wohin? Es ist schon ziemlich spät!"

„Ja, nun ja, es ist gerade mal nach zehn, also noch nicht so spät." Das Letzte, was Hermine jetzt tun wollte, war, eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, ehe sie entschied, dass sie wohl alles hatte. „Wo ist Susan? Ist sie nicht mit euch zurückgekommen?"

Beide Mädchen saßen nun sehr aufrecht auf dem Bett. „Sie ist immer noch unten in der Lounge mit ein paar der anderen. Und, wohin gehst du?", fragte Elsabeth. Sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, da sie einige Zeit früher Hermine mit Snape gehen gesehen hatte. Es ging über jedermanns Vorstellungsvermögen hinaus, dass Hermine freiwillig mit dem berüchtigten Tränkemeister gehen würde. Und es war einfach nur unfassbar zu glauben, dass sie tatsächlich mit ihm ausgehen könnte, egal welche gegenteilige Beweise es auch geben mochte. Er war… Snape!

„Ich übernachte heute Abend woanders. So, ich sehe euch beide morgen in aller Frühe in der Ausstellungshalle. Schlaft gut." Hermine verkleinerte ihren Koffer und bereitete sich darauf vor, aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten. Sie war nicht schnell genug.

„Triffst du dich wirklich mit Snape? Gehst du jetzt dorthin?" Catherines Stimme hatte einen ebenso ehrfürchtigen wie skeptischen Klang.

Es ging sie wirklich nichts an. ‚Antwortest du nicht, weil es sie nichts angeht oder weil es Severus ist?' Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schien genauso über sie her zu ziehen wie es die Mädchen taten.

„Tatsächlich hat Severus die Aphrodite Suite gemietet. Ich bleibe heute Nacht dort."

Elsabeths Augen weiteten sich. „Mit Snape?"

Catherine gab ihrer Freundin mit ihrem Magazin einen Klaps. „Sie hat gerade gesagt, dass er die Suite gemietet hat, wo sonst sollte er dann sein?"

Die zwei tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder Hermine zuwandten. „Du gehst wirklich mit ihm aus? Er ist dein fester Freund?"

Hermine schnaubte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie Severus vor ein paar Wochen ihren Freund genannt hatte. „Severus ist nicht genau dass, was du einen ‚Freund' nennen würdest – aber ja, wir sind zusammen."

„Sind sie wahr?"

„Bitte? Ist was wahr?"

Elsabeth und Catherine tauschten wieder wissende Blicke aus. Elsabeths Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Die Gerüchte. Sind die Gerüchte über ihn wirklich wahr?"

Ach, _darum_ ging es. „Nein, sie sind nicht wahr." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Die Gerüchte werden ihm überhaupt nicht gerecht", meinte sie dann selbstgefällig und beobachtete, wie den Mädchen der Mund nach unten fiel.

Hermine steckte ihren winzigen Koffer in die Tasche. Als sie aus der Tür ging, sprach sie allgemein in den Raum: „Schlaft gut, Mädels. Wartet nicht mit dem Frühstück auf mich, ich könnte zu müde zum Aufstehen sein."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Tür zur Suite öffnete sich, als sie ankam. Offenbar war sie so verzaubert, dass sie die schlanke Hexe erkannte. Sie hörte, wie sie sich schloss und versperrte, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatte. Severus kam aus einer Tür an der hinteren Seite, in nichts weiter als seinen schwarzen Bademantel aus Seide gekleidet. Als sie das Zimmer weiter begutachtete, entdeckte Hermine ein Stückchen entfernt von der ersten noch weitere Türen. Ihre Besichtigung des Zimmers wurde kurzerhand unterbrochen, als sie Severus in seine Arme zog. Sein Kuss war warm und leidenschaftlich.

Hermine erwiderte hungrig seine Umarmung und ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen.

„Du siehst ziemlich selbstzufrieden aus. Wenn du noch in Hogwarts wärst, würde ich dir unterstellen, dass du… nun, etwas im Schilde führst. Wie wäre es wenn du mir sagst, was passiert ist?", fragte er gedehnt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte belustigt, als sie in Gedanken die Unterhaltung mit den Mädchen wiederholte. „Eine meiner Zimmergenossinnen wollte wissen, ob du mein fester Freund bist."

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. „Und deine Antwort darauf?"

„Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass du viel zu alt bist, um als mein Freund bezeichnet zu werden. Ich sagte ihnen, dass wir zusammen sind."

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf. Zusammen. Er überlegte, dass dies ihre Beziehung genauso gut wie andere Bezeichnungen beschrieb, die er kannte. Bisher hatte er die Sprache auch noch nicht auf seine unangemeldete Anwesenheit gebracht. „Hermine, ich hoffe, dass es dich nicht verärgert hat, dass ich mich entschieden habe, unangemeldet zum Seminar zu kommen. Mir ist klar, dass ich dich erst benachrichtigen hätte…"

Hermines Finger auf seinen Lippen ließen ihn verstummen. „Ich denke, dass es sehr süß ist, dass du gekommen bist."

„Ich bin nicht… süß!" Er sah sehr finster drein bei dem Gedanken.

„Doch, das bist du. Du bist mein Ritter in der schwarzen, glänzenden Rüstung. Bekomme ich den Rest der Suite auch noch zu sehen?" Hermine löste sich von ihm. Während sie sprach, knöpfte sie ihre Bluse auf, ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und ging durch den Raum. Sie hielt an der Tür, öffnete ihren Rock, drehte sich zu Severus um und ließ ihn nach unten rutschen. „Kommst du?"

Seine abgerissene Atmung konnte in dem stillen Zimmer deutlich gehört werden, während er den Anblick von Hermine in sich aufnahm, die nur mit einem kurzen Höschen und hohen Absätzen bekleidet war – sonst nichts. Severus überquerte den Raum mit einigen langen Schritten und hob sie auf die Arme. Er knurrte und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir antust. Sollen wir mal ausprobieren, wie lange meine ‚Lanze' eine Richtung halten kann?"

Hermine quiekte vor Entzücken, als er sie in das Schlafzimmer der Suite trug.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Morgensonne in Hermines Augen weckte sie, ehe es Severus tat. Sie fühlte, wie sich seine Arme fester um sie schlossen, als sie sich enger an seine Seite schmiegte. Sie hatten sich drei Mal geliebt in der letzten Nacht oder an diesem Morgen, je nach dem um welche Zeit sie auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Es hatte sie sehr erregt, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass die andere Tür der Suite zu einem kleinen, privaten Pool mit Wasserfall zum Baden führte. Severus hatte sie überrascht, als er einen Zauber über sie legte und sie so über dem Wasser schwebte. Dann hatte er sie verwöhnt, bevor er sie in den Pool zog. Seine Erregung war ab dem Zeitpunkt, da er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte, offensichtlich gewesen. Zu wissen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, sandte ihr Wonneschauer über den Rücken. Dass er ihr Vergnügen über das Seinige stellte. Sie gab den Gefallen zurück, als sie es schlussendlich auf dem Bett machten.

Es war ihr innigster Wunsch der wahr geworden war. Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn, gesättigt und glücklich und nippte aus einem Weinglas, dass er hatte kommen lassen. Sie diskutierten über ein paar Ausstellungsstücke und erörterten eines der Experimente, ehe er sie wieder hinunterzog um sie erneut zu lieben.

Nun, im kalten, rauen Morgenlicht wollte sie nichts lieber, als ihre Augen sofort zu schließen und an ihn geschmiegt wieder einzuschlafen. Aber das war nicht möglich. Das Seminar. Rancine.

„Severus, ich muss gehen. Es wird von uns erwartet, dass wir am Frühstück teilnehmen, damit sie uns noch über irgendwelche letzten Änderungen informieren können." Sie streifte ihre Finger durch sein Haar und strich es ihm zart aus dem Gesicht.

„Geh. Verlass mich. In einigen Minuten erwarte ich sowieso jemanden."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Sehr witzig. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich hervorragend im Verzaubern bin?"

Severus zog sie für einen innigen Kuss an sich, ehe er sie losließ. „Geh. Ich bin sicher, dass Rancine wütend genug darüber ist, dass ich gestern aufgetaucht bin, auch ohne dass du ihn noch weiter gegen dich aufbringst, weil du zu spät kommst. Wird von dir verlangt, mit der Gruppe zu gehen, wenn das Seminar vorbei ist?"

„Nein, diejenigen, die nicht aufgebaut haben, müssen abbauen, der Rest von uns kann gehen, wann immer er will. Ich sollte so um zwei Uhr fertig sein. Was hast du vor?"

„Warum treffe ich dich nicht um zwei und dann kehren wir zurück nach Hogwarts um am Wolfsbanntrank zu arbeiten? Wir haben das letzte Wochenende versäumt und einen Teil von diesem. Mir wäre es Recht, wenn wir mit der Forschung nicht in Rückstand geraten würden." Er war glücklich, dass sie ebenso wie er an der Wissenschaft interessiert war. Jedes Mal in der Vergangenheit, wenn er die Forschung einer der Hexen gegenüber, mit denen er etwas angefangen hatte, erwähnt hatte, schien sich eine Miene des Schmerzes auf ihren Zügen abzuzeichnen oder die Augen liefen ihnen über. Sie wollten nicht ein Wort davon hören. Hermine hatte genau wie er eine Leidenschaft für die Arbeit.

„Das klingt gut. Ich brauche jetzt eine Dusche und muss mich umziehen." Sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und lief ins Badezimmer.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrachtete sich Hermine im Spiegel. Ihr Haar war genauso unkooperativ wie immer. Eine schnelle Dusche, ohne die Unterstützung von magischen Konditionern und Zeit half der Sache nicht. Mit einem verärgertem Seufzer und einer langjährig geübten, schnellen Bewegung packte sie ihr Haar in eine weniger chaotische Masse auf den Hinterkopf. Unter diesen Umständen war das das Beste, was sie tun konnte. Da sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte, zog sie sich schnell an.

Hermine stand in der Tür und betrachtete Severus einen Augenblick lang. Dem äußeren Erscheinen nach schien er eingeschlafen zu sein. Aber während sie seine gleichmäßige Atmung beobachtete, achtete sie auch auf andere Zeichen. Sie konnte einige Bewegungen hinter seinen Augenlidern erkennen, ein leichtes Zucken unter dem einen Auge und wirklich, niemand atmete so leicht oder lag so ruhig wenn er eingeschlafen war. Nicht zu erwähnen die offensichtliche Erregung, die ein Zelt unter den Laken aufgebaut hatte.

„Meinst du, du könntest das für später aufheben? Ich kann heute Morgen wirklich nicht zu spät kommen."

Severus lachte leise, seine Stimme war noch rau vom Schlaf. „Ich bin sicher, dass sich das machen lässt. Du scheinst doch einen gewissen Effekt auf mich zu auszuüben."

Sie setzte sich an die Bettkante und hatte vor, ihm einen schnellen Abschiedskuss zu geben, bevor sie ging. Severus Hand drückte sanft die Seite ihres Gesichtes, sein Daumen glitt zärtlich über ihre Wange. Hermines Seufzen war eher ein Schnurren, während sie ihre Nase an seiner Handfläche rieb und dann einige federleichte Küsse auf seine Lebenslinie drückte.

Seine Berührung und sein intensiver Blick hielten sie an Ort und Stelle fest. „Deine Freunde hatten wohl Recht. Sie glauben, dass ein Zauber zwischen uns gesprochen wurde, aber ich muss sagen, dass du es bist, die mich verzaubert hat. Kannst du die Magie spüren, Hermine? Sie ist überall um uns, du hast meine Seele verzaubert. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dir nahe bin, jedes Mal wenn ich dich liebe, jedes Mal wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, kann ich den Sog deiner Magie spüren. Es wird jedes Mal stärker, wenn ich bei dir bin."

Seine Worte waren hypnotisierend. Langsam verringerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine Lippen streiften leicht gegen ihre, ehe er sie in Besitz nahm. Severus bemerkte undeutlich, dass der Anhänger, den sie trug, das Sonnenlicht mit einem seltsamen Glühen einzufangen schien. Alle vernünftigen Gedanken verflüchtigten sich als Hermine sich vorlehnte, und ihr Kuss wieder einmal das Feuer in seinen Venen zu schüren begann.

Hermine setzte sich nur widerstrebend auf. „Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich treffe dich am Eingang um zwei Uhr. Vielleicht möchtest du auf den Zeitplan sehen, es gibt heute ein paar interessante Vorlesungen. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass du über einige der Themen ein sachkundigerer Sprecher wärst."

Severus betrachtete sie mit leichter Belustigung. „Ich bin sicher, dass alle die sprechen mehr als qualifiziert sind. Ich werde mir das heutige Programm ansehen. Du musst die einzige Frau sein, die ich kenne, deren Augen sich erhellen bei der Erwähnung von Forschung oder Vorlesung. Sie sind fast so hell wie in dem Moment, wenn wir uns lieben."

„Mmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich mehr genieße."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht ist weiteres Experimentieren nötig. Du solltest dich beeilen. Ich treffe dich um zwei."

Widerstrebend küsste sie ihn zum Abschied und verließ die Suite.

Severus sah ihr beim Gehen nach. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trennten, fühlte er ein Ziehen in seinem Herzen. Jemanden zu vermissen war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er hatte es sich selbst niemals erlaubt, sich so zu verstricken, aber er hatte auch noch niemals zuvor eine Hexe von Hermines Kaliber getroffen.

Magie hatte viele Formen. Ein Herz, das nach einem anderen rief, war Magie für sich allein, sogar wenn der Eigentümer dieses speziellen Herzens das Gefühl, dass er spürte, noch nicht erkannt hatte. Das war Magie, die viel größer als jeder Zaubertrank oder Spruch war, der jemals erschaffen werden konnte.

Severus hatte beinahe richtig geraten, ohne es zu wissen. Magie war in der Luft um sie herum, aber nicht in der Art, die er meinte. Er hatte über die Idee, dass er rein sein könnte, gespottet, aber Reinheit konnte viele Bedeutungen haben. Sein Herz war arglos und vollkommen ohne Täuschung. Trelawney hätte ihm sagen können, dass seine Gefühle für Hermine rein waren, sogar wenn er es zu der Zeit nicht gewusst hätte – nicht dass er ihr überhaupt zugehört hätte. Auch jetzt wunderte er sich über ihre Anziehung ihm gegenüber. Sie war vollkommen ungezwungen, egal wie seine Laune auch war. So verrückt es für einen Mann seines Alters auch sein mochte, die Erfahrung zu machen, Angst zu spüren, welche er bei dem Gedanken an Verlust hatte, war schrecklich. Ein Teil von ihm glaubte immer noch, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, dass er nichts weiter als eine kurze Schwärmerei war. Verbotene Frucht. Es war ein Gedanke, den er nur selten zuließ.

Er zog ihr Kissen an sich und vergrub seine Nase in dem weichen Baumwollüberzug. Ihr Shampoo, diesmal Lavendel, erfüllte seine Nase. Sie war immer noch ein Rätsel für ihn, je mehr er über sie erfuhr, desto weniger schien er zu wissen oder zu verstehen. Er freute sich darauf, später an diesem Tag mit ihr zu arbeiten und er hoffte, dass sie auch zum Abendessen bleiben würde. In Gedanken mit der Planung des restlichen Tages beschäftigt, ging er ins Badezimmer und danach zum Rest des Seminars.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus wanderte durch die Vorlesungshalle. Hermine würde in weniger als einer Stunde fertig sein. Er hatte an zwei Vorlesungen teilgenommen. Die erste ging über einen Artikel aus _Zaubertränke heute_ von Thomas Nelthrope mit dem Titel: ‚Wie man die Mondwachstumsphase an seine Bedürfnisse anpassen kann'. Diese Theorie beschäftigte sich damit, das Wachstum einer Pflanze so zu beschleunigen, dass sie in der richtigen Mondphase geerntet werden konnte, und man nicht auf das natürliche Wachstum warten musste.

Obwohl er gut in der Theorie war, war Severus misstrauisch, diese Idee in die Praxis umzusetzen. Er hatte den Dozenten gefragt, ob er willig wäre sein Leben zu riskieren, wenn er das beschleunigt gewachsene, gemeine Gras im Wolfsbanntrank benutzen würde. Wenn dem Gras nicht gestattet wurde, natürlich zu voller Kraft zu wachsen und bei Vollmond mit einer reinen Platinklinge geerntet würde, wäre der Trank nicht stark genug um die Macht des Werwolfes einzudämmen.

Der Trottel erklärte seine Theorie. Arithmantische Diagramme erschienen, die in den verschiedensten Bereichen farbig getönt waren und Kalkulationen anzeigten, die die Schlussfolgerungen des Sprechers unterstützen sollten.

Die Theorie war korrekt, soweit stimmt Severus zu. Das war es nicht gewesen, was er gefragt hatte. Hatte er genug Vertrauen in seine Theorie, sein Leben zu riskieren, indem er mit der veränderten Zutat den Wolfsbanntrank brauen würde?

Nelthrope war schnell bei seiner Ausführung, dass er Erfolg in der Anwendung seiner Theorie hatte, als er eine Brandsalbe und ein Schnupfenmittel gebraut hatte. Severus drängte auf seinen Punkt. Brandsalben und Schnupfenmittel konnten mit und ohne diese veränderte Zutat effektiv sein. Würde er seine Theorie an etwas so kompliziertes und gefährliches wie den Wolfsbanntrank anwenden?

Der Mann erbleichte, ehe er eine verneinende Antwort murmelte. Sein wütender Blick war unbedeutend im Vergleich zu Severus' normaler Miene.

Alles in allem fand Severus den Morgen sehr vergnüglich.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ts, ts. Von allen Leuten verkehrst du mit einer Studentin, Snape."

Rancines Stimme kratzte an seinen Nerven, als er sich umdrehte und dem Mann gegenüberstand. „Hermine ist deine Studentin, Rancine, nicht meine. Und auch wenn ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass es dich überhaupt etwas angeht, wir ‚verkehren' nicht miteinander, wie du es so freundlich ausgedrückt hast." Severus' Gesicht war eine Maske aus schwer zurück gehaltener Wut, während er den Zauberer vor ihm betrachtete.

„Wie würdest du es sonst nennen? Du bist viel zu alt für diese reizende kleine Hexe." Rancine lächelte schmierig.

Severus war nur Sekunden davon entfernt, einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Mann zu sprechen. Er versteifte sich, als er eine Berührung auf seinem Arm spürte, bis er bemerkte dass es Hermine war. „Ich habe mich gerade ausgetragen, Professor. Edmund hat meinen Posten übernommen."

Hermine lächelte Severus an. „Bereit zu gehen?"

„Was sehen Sie in ihm, Hermine? Ich kenne Snape länger als sie und ich kann die Anziehung nicht erkennen. Vielleicht könnten Sie mich aufklären. Hat das schon angefangen", Rancine bewegte seine Hand in ihre Richtung, „als Sie noch Schülerin waren – diese Anziehung?"

Sie fühlte, wie sich Severus' Arm unter der Hand, die sie eingehakt hatte, anspannte. Hermine lachte, als sie dem kleinen, schleimigen Mann antwortete. „Oh, nein. Severus und ich konnten uns während meiner Hogwartszeit nicht ausstehen. Was ich in ihm sehe? Schwer, etwas auszuwählen. Sein trockener Witz. Sein brillanter Verstand. Seine Moral. Die Menge seiner Erfahrung. Es ist ziemlich sexy, einen Mann dabei zu beobachten, wie er einen gefährlichen Zaubertrank braut." Hermine beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Es schadet auch nicht, dass die Gerüchte über ihn wahr sind. Was könnte ein Mädchen mehr wollen? Gute Nacht, Professor."

Hermine zerrte an seinem Arm, als sie sich von Rancine verabschiedete. Der Mann stand wegen ihrer letzten Bemerkung mit offenem Mund da. Severus nickte knapp, als er Hermine durch den Ausgang begleitete.

Alles in allem war es ein höchst vergnüglicher Tag gewesen.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Kleine Unstimmigkeiten im Paradies… **

* * *

Ich habe mich wie eine Schneekönigin über eure Reviews gefreut. Seit Kapitel 10 waren es hier nicht mehr so viele. Vielen, vielen Dank. Es spornt mich an und das kann ich zur Zeit wirklich gut gebrauchen, da es mir gerade etwas schwer fällt, mich zu motivieren… 


	28. Etwas Neues

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Schnuffi für deine Hilfe, trotz deiner vielen Arbeit. Sie ist mir so viel wert... +knuddel+

Pearle hat mir geraten, euch vielleicht noch zu erzählen, woher Rancine seinen Namen hat… sie hat ihn abgeleitet vom englischen Wort ‚rancid', was soviel wie ranzig oder widerlich heißt… sorry, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe! Wenn das kein passender Name ist!

Übrigens sind ihre Kapitelüberschriften manchmal seltsam für uns, da es Wortspiele sind… ich weiß sehr wohl, dass sie ab und zu wirklich seltsam klingen oder keinen Bezug zum Kapitel zu haben scheinen…

Und noch ein wenig Werbung in Eigensache: Ich habe einen Oneshot von Pearle übersetzt, der etwas anders ist, als die Übrigen, die ihr von ihr kennt. Er heißt **‚Das Schicksal erfüllt sich' **und ihr findet ihn über mein Profil.

Ein Gruß geht an den kleinlauten Schwarzleser +g+... schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast…

Viel Spaß jetzt aber mit dem Kapitel!

**

* * *

Kapitel 28 **

**Etwas Neues…**

Sie kehrten am Sonntagnachmittag nach dem Seminar nach Hogwarts zurück. Severus war ziemlich ärgerlich auf Rancine gewesen. Auch wenn ihn Hermines Bemerkungen amüsiert hatte, war er wegen des Mannes immer noch beunruhigt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen, während er sie über die ‚Gerüchte', die sie gehört hatte, befragt hatte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie Stellung nehmen würde über sein Können im Schlafzimmer oder die Abmessungen seines Gliedes. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie Bezug auf einige der Hexen nehmen würde, mit den er das Unglück hatte auszugehen, oder etwas, das mit seiner Zeit als Todesser zu tun hatte – aber sicherlich nicht mit seinen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber.

Er entsann sich an die Gerüchte, die nach der finalen Schlacht aufgetaucht waren. Hermine musste damals noch Schülerin gewesen sein, eine Siebtklässlerin. Er fragte sich, wo sie sie gehört hatte, ganz zu Schweigen von dem Umstand, dass sie anscheinend noch immer herumflogen. Er konnte das Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht wischen, als er realisierte, was sie gemeint hatte. Ihre gespielte Tapferkeit schien ein wenig zu verschwinden, während sie erklärte, dass sogar ihre Zimmergenossinnen auf der Konferenz neugierig über ihn gewesen waren.

Nun, wenn es noch irgendwelche Zweifel über die Gültigkeit ihrer ‚Beziehung' gab, dann hatte sich wohl dieses Wochenende darum gekümmert. Sie waren während ihres Aufenthalts in Amsterdam unübersehbar gewesen. Sie an einem Abend nach Hogsmeade zum Essen auszuführen oder auch an ihrem Geburtstag war eine Sache, aber sich beim Seminar zu zeigen und zusammen in seiner Suite zu bleiben war wohl eine andere. Der Wasserfall war besonders unterhaltsam gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob es Albus wohl erlauben würde, einen kleinen Teich mit Wasserfall in seinen Räumen zu installieren, falls er den Zauberspruch dafür beschaffen konnte. Wenn man berücksichtigte, wie sehr Hermine das Wasser genossen hatte, wäre es definitiv wert, sich darum zu kümmern.

Die Dinge waren während der letzten halben Stunde im Labor gut gelaufen. Sie hatten gerade einen kleinen Fortschritt erzielt, indem sie die Anzahl der Zutaten und Metalle, die sie benutzen wollten, verkleinern konnten. Der Trank, an dem sie gerade arbeiteten, musste noch eine halbe Stunde köcheln. Während sie aufräumten hatten sie begonnen, über die Tränkemeister beim Seminar zu diskutieren.

Hermine hatte sich auf drei spezielle Zauberer beim Seminar konzentriert. Schüchtern sagte sie ihm, dass sie einen vierten Meister ausgeschlossen hatte, der in Russland lehrte. Sie weigerte sich, jeden Ort zu erwägen, der zu weit weg war, um wöchentlich hin und her zu apparieren. Sie begann, über die Zauberer, die sie während des Wochenendes beobachtet hatte, zu sprechen und listete das Für und Wider jedes Einzelnen auf. Alle waren bei dem Programm von Cambridge registriert und alle waren vollkommen qualifiziert.

„Was denkst du?" Hermine hatte aufgehört, um seine Bewegungen zu beobachten.

Severus blickte finster drein und stellte die Kessel mit mehr Kraft als nötig in die Regale. „Sie sind alle gut. Ich bin sicher, was auch immer du entscheidest, wird richtig sein." Der Trank erreichte das Ende der Köchelphase. Zweimal umrühren im Uhrzeigersinn, sechs mittlere Blütenblätter und dann war der Trank komplett.

„Du muss deswegen nicht so grob sein. Ich würde viel lieber meine Lehrzeit bei dir machen, aber du willst ja nicht einmal über diese Möglichkeit reden." Sie legte das Tagebuch mit einem entschiedenen Knall auf den Labortisch, genervt von Severus' Einstellung.

Severus drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken, Kopfschmerzen drohten ihn zu überfallen. „Wir hatten das schon vorher, Hermine. Ich bin kein Teil des Programms von Cambridge. Und nach Rancines Bemerkungen an diesem Wochenende… hast du noch irgendeinen Zweifel daran, dass er deine Arbeit mit mir in Verruf bringen würde?"

„Du bist mehr als qualifiziert, ein Teil des Programms zu sein." Ihre Worte klangen in ihren eigenen Ohren lahm. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „In Ordnung. Du hast Recht. Ich gebe es zu. Was ist dann dein Problem? Ich erwäge die Alternativen. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?"

„Ich werde es nicht erlauben, dass du deine Ausbildung wegwirfst!"

„Fein. Ich stimme dir zu. Und warum bist du dann so ärgerlich?" Hermine brüllte ihn beinahe an.

Seine Augen schienen durch ein inneres Feuer im Kerzenlicht des Kerkers zu funkeln. Warum war er so wütend? Alle drei Zauberer wohnten in oder um das Vereinigte Königreich. A war etwa zehn Jahre älter als Severus und hatte eine eigene Einrichtung, die in London lag und forschte. B war in seinem Alter und lehrte in einer Privatschule in Irland. C war jünger und arbeitete in einem Forschungszweig für das Ministerium in Schottland. Jeder von ihnen eignete sich für Hermine.

Warum war er nur so wütend? Hermine würde ihre Zeit im Labor mit jemand anderem verbringen. Hermine würde über Eigenschaften und Arbeitsverfahren mit einem anderen Mann diskutieren. Hermines Augen würden sich aufhellen wenn jemand anderer ihr eine neue Technik oder Methode zeigen würde, die einen Zaubertrank vorantrieb. Hermine würde ihr Lächeln einem anderen Mann schenken.

Severus seufzte. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er nicht rational dachte. Ein Vorkommnis, das immer häufiger wurde, je länger er mit ihr zusammen war. Sie konnte ihre Lehrzeit nicht bei ihm machen, so viel war klar. Die drei Zauberer, auf die sie sich konzentriert hatte, waren Top in dem Gebiet. Sie würde bei jedem von ihnen gut abschneiden und auch andersherum würde es jeder von ihnen begrüßen, eine Hexe ihres Formates willkommen zu heißen.

So, was war das Problem? ‚Das Problem ist, Kumpel, dass du eifersüchtig bist', informierte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf schadenfroh.

Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, über sein Liebesleben von seinem eigenen Gewissen verhöhnt zu werden, oder was auch immer diese Stimme repräsentierte. ‚Verpiss dich, Kumpel!' Die einzige Pause, die er von ihr gehabt hatte, war, als er sich von dem Cruciatusfluch erholt hatte. Es war glückseligerweise an diesem Wochenende ruhig gewesen. Vielleicht wusste Poppy, wie man sie zum Schweigen brachte.

„Es gibt kein Problem." Seine Stimme war schroff.

Würde sie weggehen und herausfinden, dass es einfacher mit einem dieser Männer als mit ihm war? Sie würden ein ganzes Jahr in nahe liegenden Räumen miteinander arbeiten. Er konnte an einigen Wochenenden zu ihr apparieren, sie konnte vielleicht einmal im Monat zu ihm kommen. Sein Bett war jetzt schon kalt ohne sie, was würde er machen, wenn er sie noch weniger sah?

Er weigerte sich, der Not, die er empfand, nachzugeben. Das war alles noch ein Jahr entfernt. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen.

„Du kannst nicht beides haben, Severus. Du möchtest nicht, dass ich meine Lehrzeit bei dir absolviere, aber du möchtest auch nicht, dass ich sie bei jemand anderem mache. So funktioniert das nicht." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, leugnete aber den Herzschmerz, den sie im Moment fühlte.

„Alle drei sind qualifizierte Meister. Jeder ist dafür bekannt, ein außerordentlich guter Forscher zu sein. Ich bin sicher, dass jeder von ihnen Glück hat, wenn er dich bekommt." Seine Stimme hatte einen hohlen Klang.

Hermine sah ihm zu, wie er die letzten Schritte des Trankes komplettierte. Seine Bewegungen waren präzise wie immer. Sie machte sich daran, die Flüssigkeit in Flaschen zu füllen. „In Ordnung, ich bleibe hier und sehe zu, ob ich zu einem der anderen Seminarorte apparieren kann. Ich glaube, dort könnte ich noch einen Meister finden, der näher an Hogwarts wohnt."

„Das wirst du nicht tun!" brauste er auf. „Deine Ausbildung kommt zuerst. Du wirst jemanden aus der Liste, die du erstellt hast, auswählen und das war es dann. Wir werden nicht mehr darüber sprechen." Severus knallte den Kessel zurück auf das Feuer und die blaue, milchige Lösung spritzte über den Rand.

„Du hast gesprochen, und so geschieht es. Ist es so?" Hermines Blick passte sich seinem an, die Phiole in ihrer Hand war vergessen.

„Es… tut mir leid. So gern ich dich hier hätte, es wäre nicht in deinem Interesse." Ein Läuten wies sie auf die heran nahende Stunde hin. „Kannst du zum Essen bleiben?"

„Nein. Ich habe morgen eine frühe Studiengruppe und einen Test am Dienstag, auf den ich mich noch vorbereiten muss. Lass mich das noch in die Flaschen füllen, ehe ich gehe."

Severus sprach einen Gefrierzauber über den Trank. „Hermine…"

„Lass es. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich war das ganze Wochenende nicht zuhause." Sie war müde und hatte noch Stunden voller Arbeit vor sich.

Severus nickte, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie er die Stimmung verändern konnte. „Ich kann das später abfüllen. Ich bringe dich noch raus zu den Toren."

Die Stille war unangenehm, als sie nebeneinander gingen. „Severus, ich hatte an diesem Wochenende eine wirklich tolle Zeit, vielen Dank!"

„Es war wahrscheinlich das angenehmste Seminar, an dem ich je das Vergnügen hatte, teilzunehmen. Glaubst du, dass Albus mir erlaubt, einen Wasserfall in meinem Badezimmer zu installieren?"

Hermine lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, aber es wäre schön." Sie fühlte das Prickeln der Magie, als er einen Stillezauber gemixt mit dem Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber sprach.

Severus zog sie eng an sich heran. Ihre Arme umschlossen seinen Hals als sie ihn umarmte. Er wollte nicht streiten, er wollte sie lächeln sehen und ihr Lachen hören. Er neigte seinen Kopf und fing ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss ein. Ein Kuss, der mehr sagte, als er im Moment fähig war in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich sehe dich am Mittwoch." Sie trat zurück und mit einem lauten Knall war sie fort.

Severus drehte um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Das plötzliche Kreischen von Vögeln füllte die Luft als er die Büsche, denen er auf dem Rückweg begegnete, in die Luft jagte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Montag. Hermine stöhnte, als sie wieder ihre Büchertasche packte. Warum mussten Montage nur so… Montagisch sein?

Sie hätte einen Zauber nutzen können, um ihre Büchertasche leichter zu machen, aber das Gewicht der Tasche an ihrer Seite beruhigte sie. Sie gab ihr ein Gefühl der Zielsetzung; Bücher hatten immer einen wichtigen Platz in ihrem Leben eingenommen. Das Wissen, dass sie enthielten, war unbezahlbar. Es war dieses Wissen, dass ihr im Leben diente. Bücher waren immer die Nummer eins in ihren Interessen gewesen, bis jetzt. Severus belegte anscheinend diesen Punkt mehr und mehr. Natürlich waren Severus und Bücher zusammen beinahe austauschbar, wirklich!

Hermine ließ ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und warf sich müde in den Sitz. Sie hatte noch einige Minuten übrig, ehe die anderen auftauchen würden. Das Wochenende in Amsterdam war irgendwie wie etwas aus einem Märchen gewesen: Severus, ihr dunkler Ritter, zeigte sich um die unbescholtene Maid zu retten. Das Essen, der Wasserfall, das Seminar. Alles war wunderschön gewesen. Bis später in Hogwarts, als ihre ‚Diskussion' sich zum Schlechteren wendete.

Sie kicherte leise. Es sah aus, als hätte sie ihren ersten Streit überlebt, selbst Severus schien eigensinnig über ihre Lehrzeit zu sein. Eigensinnig – das Wort schien zurzeit zu ihm zu passen. Sie nahm an, dass er sich wieder beruhigen würde. Sie würden das Problem irgendwie lösen. Sie hatte immer noch drei Monate, ehe sie einen Meister benennen musste, mit dem sie arbeiten wollte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Snape einfach so auf dem Seminar aufgetaucht ist!", stieß Edmund aus.

„Hast du dir den Kopf verletzt, als du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist?", fragte Hermine belustigt.

„Warum hast du uns nicht vorgewarnt, dass er auch dort sein würde?", wollte er wissen.

Susan sah überrascht aus. „Professor Snape war beim Seminar?"

„Weil ich nicht wusste, dass er teilnehmen würde, und, auch wenn ich es gewusst hätte, war es mir nicht bewusst, dass ich es mit dir hätte klären müssen! Wirklich, Severus ist es erlaubt, von Zeit zu Zeit die Kerker zu verlassen. Ein Vampir den er kennt, springt ein und vertritt ihn; wir möchten die Kerker ja nicht verlassen ohne eine Fledermaus zu hinterlassen, oder etwa doch? Obwohl er anscheinend nicht fähig ist, den Schülern genauso viele Punkte abzunehmen wie es Severus tut." Hermine lächelte fröhlich. „Nun, da das jetzt geklärt ist, könnten wir für den Test morgen wiederholen?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ich denke, dass dies der letzte Zauber für diese Gruppe ist. Damit hat er am Freitag Schluss gemacht." Hermine wiederholte ihre Aufzeichnungen der fortgeschrittenen Zaubersprüche.

„Das ist auch das, was ich habe. Wenigstens scheint diese Prüfung nicht so schwer wie die letzte zu werden."

Eine merkwürdige Begeisterung füllte die Luft um sie. Hermine sah hoch und sah, dass Harry und Ron durch die Studentenvereinigung kamen. Harry nickte, als die Studenten auf ihn deuteten und ihm furchtsam zuwinkten.

„Hey, Mine. Das sieht für meinen Geschmack viel zu vertraut aus." Ron lächelte Kathy zu, immer glücklich, eine hübsche Hexe zu sehen.

„Hi, Hermine. Bist du schon fertig?" Harrys jungenhaftes Lächeln wärmte auch nach all diesen Jahren ihr Herz.

Sie hatte Glück, sie als Freunde zu haben. Nicht weil er der Junge-der-lebt-um-die-Welt-zu-retten war, sondern weil er sich wirklich kümmerte. Harry hatte ein Herz so groß wie alles was draußen war und Ron sorgte sich mehr als er überhaupt sagen konnte. Wenn alles gesagt und getan war, hatten sie Taten sprechen lassen und in der finalen Schlacht willentlich ihre Leben füreinander aufs Spiel gesetzt. Sie waren so verbunden, wie es Freunde nur sein konnten.

Hermine überprüfte nochmals ihre Notizen. „Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt." Während sie warteten, packte sie ihre Tasche zusammen, ihre Studiengruppe war verstummt vor solcher Größe. Edmund war mit dem goldenen Trio zusammen in der Schule gewesen, aber das war bevor Harry Voldemort beseitigt hatte. Er war überlebensgroß in diesen Tagen, eine Tatsache, die ihm manchmal auf die Nerven ging.

Ron sah sich um und war erleichtert, als sie sich von der Gruppe entfernten. „Dann nur wir drei, oder?"

„Wen hast du erwartet? Ginny?", fragte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich verspreche, dass ich Severus nicht jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen sind, in deinen Hals stopfe, Ron. Ich erwarte nur, dass ihr euch zivilisiert miteinander verhaltet, wenn sich ein Anlass ergibt. Üblicherweise sind es eh meist nur wir drei, wenn Harry und ich dich vom Quidditchfeld oder aus deiner Horde Hexen ziehen können, genau so ist es!"

Ron hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Du kommst immer zuerst. So, wohin jetzt?"

Harry und Hermine sahen sich gegenseitig an und dann Ron. Alle drei nickten. „Pizza Magic." Die drei Freunde brachen auf, um über ihr Liebesleben, Freunde, Kollegen und die Welt im Allgemeinen zu klagen.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Die letzte Tanzstunde und eine Kostümprobe… **

* * *

Schreibt mir eure Meinungen, eure Gedanken, Vermutungen und Erwartungen. Ich warte darauf und freue mich. 


	29. Stunde 10: Zwei falsche Dinge

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Danke Schnuffi, und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du niemals mehr einfach so einen Tango wirst tanzen können +ggg+ … Wink. Knall…

Der Titel war ein Wortspiel, welches nicht übertragbar ist. Ziemlich mathematisch, oder +gg+

Schöne Ostern für euch und habt viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**

* * *

Kapitel 29 **

**Stunde 10: Zwei falsche Dinge machen nicht eines richtig…**

Hermine blinzelte und Mittwoch stand vor der Tür.

Sie hatte das Essen mit ihren Freunden am Montagabend genossen. Ron schwelgte in Geschichten von seinen Reisen und der immer präsenten Kette von Hexen, welche ihn scheinbar umgaben. Sie erkannte, dass Harry die gleichen Groupies hatte, aber sein Interesse an Ginny schien sich über all das hinweg zu setzen. Alles, was Harry immer gewollt hatte, war ein ‚normales' Leben. Was auch immer normal war.

Ron hatte sie wegen Severus geneckt, aber die Konfrontation vom letzten Wochenende hatte sie ein wenig empfindlich gegenüber dem Thema Beziehung gemacht. Es war ein Glück, das es Harry geschafft hatte, die Unterhaltung umzulenken, bevor sie gezwungen war, Ron ruhig zu hexen.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch fünfzehn Minuten, ehe sie Severus zu seiner nächsten Tanzstunde erwartete. Seine letzte Stunde, verbesserte sie sich. ‚Zehn ist die magische Zahl', dachte sie. Sie hatten noch drei Wochen bis Halloween, aber die Stunde heute Abend wurde die Wette erfüllen. Sie hatten aber durchaus Pläne, auch die nächsten drei Mittwoche zu üben.

Severus war besorgt darüber, dass er sich vor den Schülern blamieren würde, genauso wie vor seinen Kollegen. Nicht zu erwähnen irgendwelche Ordensmitglieder oder Offizielle des Ministeriums, die immer an Festen oder Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts präsent zu sein schienen. Sie vermutete, dass Albus vielleicht sogar erweiterte Einladungen an einige andere ausgestellt hatte, angesichts des zu erwarteten ‚Entertainments'.

Severus' Tanz hatte sich in den letzten paar Stunden merklich verbessert. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu genieren. Unglücklicherweise konnte ihn kein Versuch ihrerseits, ihm das Gegenteil zu versichern, überzeugen. Er hatte sich immer mit einer natürlichen Anmut bewegt, aber in letzter Zeit hatten seine Bewegungen eine mehr sinnliche Qualität angenommen. Hermine überlegte, dass er eine Karriere im Tanz hätte haben können, wenn er jung begonnen und dabei seiner angeborenen Tendenz, der Welt und all Menschen darin auszuweichen, überwunden hätte.

‚Wem mache ich hier etwas vor?', dachte sie. ‚Severus Snape – ein professioneller Tänzer? Genau!' Sie lachte bei dem Gedanken. Nun, sogar wenn sie morgen auftreten müssten, würde er sich nicht blamieren. Er hatte gelernt, den Tango so zu tanzen, wie er getanzt werden sollte – ein vertikaler Ausdruck eines horizontalen Begehrens. Ein Begehren, das ihn am Ende der Stunden immer zu überwältigen schien.

Hermine fragte sich, wie viele Herzen er erobern würde, wenn die gesammelte Weiblichkeit von Hogwarts ihn im Kostüm zum Takt der Musik tanzen sah. ‚Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, „Eigentum von Hermine Granger" auf einer strategischen Stelle einzutätowieren', grübelte sie.

Noch drei weitere Wochen bis Halloween und sie hätten es geschafft, und dann? Vielleicht sollte sie mit Severus reden, ob sie ihre Forschung in Hogwarts steigern konnten, obwohl es ihr ziemlich gefallen hatte, ihn hier zu haben. Wenn sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung waren und keiner da war, der sie stören konnte, schien Severus immer ein wenig ungezwungener zu sein.

Sie hatten immer noch nicht über das Zaubertränke Symposium im November gesprochen. Von Severus wurde erwartet, dass er eine Vorlesung über dunkle Zaubertränke hielt. Die drei Meister vom Seminar, und ebenso sieben andere, die auch in das interne Programm von Cambridge einbezogen waren, würden dabei sein. Sechs von den zehn würden ebenfalls Vorlesungen halten. Sie würde die Chance haben, sie zu treffen und mit ihnen reden zu können, ehe sie ihr Gesuch im Januar einreichen musste. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum sie ursprünglich an der Konferenz hatte teilnehmen wollen.

Ihre Abschlussnote und ihre Stelle in der Rangordnung würde endgültig festlegen, welches Gewicht ihr Studiengesuch mit einem bestimmten Meister hatte und wie es beurteilt würde. Hermine hatte den festen Vorsatz, die Nummer eins zu sein. Schule und lernen war stets die treibende Kraft in ihrem Leben gewesen und es war immer noch so. Aber nun war da auch noch Severus, an den sie denken musste. Er forderte sie zu Überragendem heraus, um ihre Studien zu betreiben, aber ein Teil von ihr wollte nichts mehr als nur bei ihm zu sein und die ganze Welt da draußen auszusperren. Sie wusste, dass das ein Wunschtraum war, sie lebten in der Realität und nicht in einer gemachten Fantasie.

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte, sie konnte niemals ihre Lehrzeit bei ihm machen. Es war unmöglich. Rancine hatte eine höhnische Bemerkung an die Klasse in seiner Gesamtheit gemacht, darüber dass man sich nicht auf Leute, die man kannte, verlassen sollte um durch das Programm zu kommen und damit die Anforderungen zu umgehen. Erfolg oder Misserfolg basierte auf dem was sie konnten und nicht wen sie kannten. Sie war sicher, dass die Bemerkung als eine Warnung für sie gedacht gewesen war. Es hatte ihr Blut zum Kochen gebracht, aber sie auch noch mehr angespornt, sich als die Beste zu erweisen. Und wenn es nur war, um es Rancine unter die Nase zu reiben.

Hermine fühlte das Prickeln der Magie, als ihre Schutzzauber Severus erkannten. Sie hoffte aufrichtig, dass sie nicht einen weiteren Krach haben würden, wenn sie später das Thema auf das Symposium bringen würde. Noch ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und sie ging hinaus, um ihn zu begrüßen.

‚Nun, wenigstens hat sie mich nicht ausgesperrt', dachte er mit sarkastischem Vergnügen, während er seinen Umhang aufhängte. Der Disput vom Sonntag war nur eine Art von unbedeutender Meinungsverschiedenheit gewesen. Er war sicher, dass sie es geschickt beendet hatten, wenigstens hoffte er es. Er hatte noch einige schwierige Momente dabei gehabt, um Gefühl wieder abzuschütteln, dass sie zu abrupt gegangen war. Severus stand ruhig da und achtete auf einen Hinweis, wo sie sich aufhielt. Das Geräusch einer knackenden Bodendiele im Hausflur teilte ihm ihren Aufenthaltsort mit.

Er wartete ab, bis sie zu ihm kam. Die Luft schien ihm im Hals festzustecken, ehe sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte. Es war genauso wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie zum ‚ersten Mal' wieder sah. Immer wenn sie getrennt waren, auch wenn es nur einige Tage waren, erbebte er wieder, wenn er sie sah. Sie war unter seiner Haut, eingebettet in seine Seele, und auf so viele Arten seine Droge der Wahl.

„Bin ich hier immer noch willkommen?" Seine Stimme war leise, eine Braue hielt er fragend erhoben. Ein langer Finger zeichnete die Seite ihres Gesichtes nach und seine Hand legte sich auf die sensible Verbindung von Schulter und Hals.

Sein reicher Bariton sandte Schauer bis in ihr Innerstes. Nicht so sehr wegen den Worten, sondern wegen des Tonfalls. Es war kein Flüstern, es war dieselbe Stimme, die er gebraucht hatte, als er ihr gesagt hatte, wie gut sie sich anfühlte und wie eng sie war, kurz bevor er in sie eindrang. Sie erschauerte bei dem Bild, das ihre Gedanken heraufbeschworen hatte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ihn frei zu bekommen, sie hatten noch eine Tanzstunde zu absolvieren.

„Natürlich, Professor, sie haben immer noch eine Stunde vor sich." Sie drehte sich um, um die Innenseite seines Handgelenkes zu küssen und leckte sanft über die Haut.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, sein Körper reagierte auf die Hitze ihres Mundes. ‚Dieser Punkt wurde sicher noch niemals zuvor zu den erogenen Zonen gezählt', dachte er.

‚Drück sie an die Wand. Du könntest ihr das Höschen herunterreißen und dann mit ihr machen, was du willst. Zeig ihr, wer der Boss ist. Lieber Gott, fühlst du die Hitze?' Die geistesgestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf grölte vor Freude.

Er ignorierte die Stimme. Er hob Hermines Kopf an und fing ihre Lippen in einem sengenden Kuss, während er die geschmeidige Hexe fest in eine Umarmung an sich drückte. Hermine reagierte sofort, und passte ihren Körper an seinen an. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor sie sich, nach Luft schnappend, trennten.

„Führen Sie mich an, Miss Granger, führen Sie."

Hermine lächelte. Ein Wink mit ihrer Hand und die Musik erfüllte die Wohnung. „Fangen wir von vorne an?"

Severus veränderte seine Haltung an ihr, während sie sich in Position begaben. Die Musik stoppte und begann von selbst von vorn. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, als die Anfangsmelodie zu spielen anfing. Sobald der letzte Ton der Einleitung verklungen war, begannen sie die Eröffnungssequenz des Tangos zu tanzen.

Der sinnliche Takt wirkte mit seiner üblichen Magie. Ihre Körper glitten aneinander, mit jeder Drehung, mit jeder Bewegung fühlte Hermine ihre Erregung mehr. Sie fühlte das Muskelspiel unter ihren Fingerspitzen, sobald sie tanzten. Seine Hüften rollten nach vorn ehe er die El Retrocesa begann und sein Körper sich verlagerte, während sie rückwärts die gewohnten Schritte ausführten.

Sie bewegten sich den ganzen Tanz hindurch mit einer lockeren Anmut. Nur die letzten zwei Schritte, die Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte, kamen nicht so lebendig zustande.

„Nicht schlecht. Du brauchst noch Übung mit dem Cierre, aber deine Bewegungen während der La Salida sind besser. Versuchen wir es noch mal." Die Musik begann von neuem, während sie sich in Position stellten.

Sie tanzten die Tanzschritte zwei weitere Male und Hermine fügte ein oder zwei Ausschmückungen während des Tanzes hinzu. Die letzten Takte erklangen, als sie die Schlusspose einnahmen, die sie ihm in der letzten Stunde gezeigt hatte.

Eine Hand war hoch über ihrem Kopf, die andere war fest um seine Schulter gespannt. Wieder einmal hatte er eine wunderbare Einsicht in Hermines Ausschnitt, als sie sich über seinen Arm bog. Severus beugte sich hinunter um das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten zu küssen. Anstatt die erhitzte Haut seiner Geliebten zu treffen, fühlten seine Lippen Pergament. Erschrocken verlor er den Halt an Hermine und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

„Au!" Sie landete mit einem Plumps, die Luft wurde ihr während des unerwarteten Falls aus den Lungen gedrückt. Ein Blatt Pergament flatterte hoch und landete sanft auf ihrer Brust, ehe es auf den Boden rutschte.

„Was zum Teufel…? Hermine, entschuldige bitte." Severus griff nach ihrer Hand um ihr auf zu helfen.

Sie war nicht verletzt, eher war ihre Würde angeknackst als ihr Hinterteil. Hermine nahm das Blatt Pergament zur Hand. „Gratuliere, du hast deinen Zehnwochenkurs an Tangotanzstunden erfolgreich absolviert. Hier ist dein Zertifikat, passend zum Einrahmen."

Severus blickte auf das Pergament, das sie hielt. Er begann zu lachen und ließ dabei ihre Hand los. Er setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden und langte nach dem Zertifikat. „Du machst doch Witze, oder?"

Hermine grinste. „Nö. Das ist dein Zertifikat. Du bist nun ein offizieller Absolvent des ‚Leichter-als-die-Lüfte-Tanzschule Tango Argentino Zehnwochen Kurses', ganz genau wie es auch hier steht. Es hat sogar ein nettes Wachssiegel und all das."

„Gehört noch irgendwas zu diesem Zertifikat dazu?"

Hermine schlug ihre Augen flirtend nieder. „Was meinst du damit?"

Severus schrumpfte das Zertifikat zur Verwahrung und steckte es in seine Tasche.

„Severus, du musst es ja nicht behalten. Ted schickt sie den Schülern der Formalität wegen. Die Eltern der Kinder mögen es, wenn sie sie nach einem Musikabend herzeigen können." Sie rutschte näher, ihr plötzlicher Fall auf den Boden war schon vergessen.

„Eigentlich habe vor, es doch einzurahmen und in mein Schlafzimmer zu hängen."

Jetzt war es an Hermine, geschockt zu sein. „Du machst einen Spaß, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme war sanft. „Nein, denn es erinnert mich an dich."

„Hast du vor, mich in nächster Zeit zu vergessen?" Sie schloss endgültig den Abstand zwischen ihnen und drehte sich zur Seite, damit sie ihn besser küssen konnte.

Severus zog sie an seinen Körper, während er den Kuss vertiefte. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft, sein Blick durchdringend, als sie sich Luft schnappend trennten. „Hermine, ich bin nicht mehr so jung, wie ich es einmal war. Hast du irgendwelche Einwände, wenn wir das hier in dein Schlafzimmer verlegen oder soll ich einen Polsterungszauber auf die Bodendielen legen?"

„Und das von einem Mann, der einen unter einem Wasserfall lieben kann. Gehen wir in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich habe sowieso noch etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte."

Auf dem Blatt lag ein Kostüm, das etwas verändert zu dem war, welches er vor einigen Wochen anprobiert hatte. Das Hemd hatte sich von seinem original schwarzen Grundton zu einem zweifarbigen Entwurf verändert. Der obere Teil des Hemdes war ein leuchtendes weiß, während die untere Hälfte dunkelgrün eingefärbt war. Die Ärmel endeten in einem spitzenbesetzten Stoff und der Kragen hatte einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt, der mit einem Stück schwarzem Leder geschnürt war. Neben dem Hemd lag ein Paar schwarzer Strumpfhosen und ein schwarzer, eng anliegender Schurz, geschmückt mit einem ‚S' in Form einer Schlange lag obenauf.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett, mehr wie bereit, die Show zu genießen, wenn er sich umziehen würde. Severus sah schweigend auf das Kostüm. Er hatte immer noch gute Lust, Albus umzubringen. Er hatte die erforderlichen zehn Tanzstunden absolviert und er hatte sogar ein Zertifikat, das dies bewies! Aber das war nicht genug. Nicht nur, dass er den Tango am Halloween Tanz tanzen musste, er musste auch noch ein Kostüm aus dem 16. Jahrhundert tragen, komplett mit Strumpfhosen und einem Schurz, um auch die letzten Auflagen der verdammten Wette zu erfüllen.

Mit einem leise gemurmelten „Divesto" verschwand seine Kleidung.

Hermine leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, während sie ihn beobachtete.

Severus griff nach den Strumpfhosen. Er grinste, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte. Ein kurzer Laut und das Material umschloss seinen Körper. Er hob das Hemd hoch und magisch erschien es an seinem Oberkörper. Er fasste nach dem Schurz, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie er an dem Kostüm befestigt wurde.

Hermine glitt vom Bett und nahm ihm das Stück Stoff ab. „Ich habe es so verzaubert, dass es vorne auf deinen Strumpfhosen haften bleibt. So wird es nicht verrutschen oder herunter fallen, wenn du tanzt." Sanft drückte sie den Schurz über seine Genitalien. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihr auffiel, dass die Größe nicht stimmte. Der Schurz war zu klein, um ihn vollends zu bedecken.

Severus sah zu, während sie die Zauber sprach um die notwendigen Korrekturen an seinem Schurz zu machen. Ihre Finger, die über seinen Penis hin und her glitten hatten einen deutlichen Affekt auf sein bereits erregtes Glied.

„Bitte", sagte sie fröhlich. „Sieh es dir an!" Hermine trat zum Spiegel, der auf ihrer Kommode stand.

Severus starrte auf sein Spiegelbild, er fühlt sich fast nackt in dem lächerlichen Kostüm. Er flüsterte eine Beschwörung. Das Hemd veränderte sich von weiß und grün zu einem einheitlichen Schwarz. „Es wird es tun, denke ich."

„Im 16. Jahrhundert trug man nicht dieses reine Schwarz. Möchtest du lieber im ‚Grufti' Look gehen?" Ein Wink und ein Knall ihres Zauberstabes und das Hemd erschien wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Farbzusammenstellung.

„Ich verabscheue weiß. Und ich schlage vor, dass du mir dieses ‚Grufti' erklärst!" Noch einmal murmelte er _‚Abeo vestitus'_. Das Hemd wurde wieder schwarz.

„Du trägst ein weißes Hemd unter deinem Jackett. Der Kragen und die Manschetten sind immer zu sehen, und ich habe dich im Labor mit einem weißen Frackhemd gesehen!" Wink, Knall. Das Hemd war wieder zweifarbig.

„_Abeo vestitus_, aber nicht außerhalb meiner privaten Wohnung. Ich will nicht albern aussehen. Es muss in schwarz sein!"

Wink, Knall. „Sie trugen damals kein reines Schwarz!"

Zuletzt erreichten sie einen Kompromiss. Die obere Hälfte des Hemdes war in einem kräftigen Schwarz, die untere Hälfte verblieb in dunkelgrün. Severus begutachtete sein Kostüm im Spiegel. „Es ist… erträglich."

„Wenn sie sehen wie du gekleidet bist, wirst du die Aufmerksamkeit der Hälfte, wenn nicht aller weiblichen Bewohner von Hogwarts haben. Ich sollte wohl ‚Eigentum von Hermine Granger' auf eine strategische Stellen tätowieren, nur um meine Interessen zu wahren."

„Und wann ist es mir gestattet, einen Blick auf deine Kleidung zu werfen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Mein Kostüm ist noch nicht vollständig. Nächste Woche werde ich es fertig haben."

Severus zog sie an sich. „_Divesto_."

Beider Kleidung verschwand und tauchte auf dem Sessel im Zimmer wieder auf.

„Ich muss nicht vor 1.00 Uhr wieder zurück im Schloss sein." Er ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett hinab, währenddessen er ihren Hals drückte und am ihm knabberte.

„Severus."

Der ernsthafte Ton in ihre Stimme beunruhigte ihn sofort. Sie waren erst seit drei Wochen ein Liebespaar. ‚Vielleicht hat sie gerade ihren Zyklus und ist unsicher, wie sie es mir sagen soll', dachte er. Bisher war das noch kein Thema gewesen, aber es würde bald dazu kommen. Er hatte einen mächtigen Verhütungszauber gesprochen, so dass es deswegen keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gab. Wie er ihr erklärt hatte, hätte es unsägliche Probleme aufgeworfen, wenn früher jemand behauptet hätte, dass sie schwanger mit seinem Kind wäre. Er hatte den Ehefrauen der Todesser erzählt, dass er von einem der vielen Zaubertränkeunfälle steril sei und den Verhütungszauber im Geheimen gesprochen. Nie hatte ihn jemand danach gefragt.

Er hörte auf und sah sie an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Du weißt, dass ich es niemals zulassen würde, dass du töricht aussiehst." Trotz all seiner Tapferkeit wusste sie, dass er manchmal übersensibel sein konnte. Er machte sich genügend Sorgen darüber, dass er vor allen Schülern tanzen musste. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, dass sie sich auch noch über ihn lustig machte.

„Ich weiß das. Wie auch immer, du und ich haben manchmal eine unterschiedliche Ansicht davon, was erträglich ist." Er streckte sich, um wieder ihren Hals zu küssen, um dann wieder vom Tonfall ihrer Stimme davon abgehalten zu werden.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Hermine."

„Nein, was ist es, das ich tue, das du unerträglich findest?"

Severus legte sich auf das Bett. „Du bist jünger und scheinst deine Privatsphäre nicht so sehr zu schätzen wie ich es tue. Es ist verständlich."

„Wir reden jetzt aber nicht wieder über das, oder? Mir sind unsere Altersunterschiede egal. Warum bedeutet es dir soviel? Was mache ich, dass du unerträglich findest?" Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite, damit sie ihn anfunkeln konnte. „Du bist wie eine Zwiebel, wusstest du das schon?"

Er war schon viele Dinge geheißen worden, aber niemals eine Zwiebel! Trotzdem war er neugierig. „Eine Zwiebel? Was bedeutet das denn?"

Hermine lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Es war eine Bemerkung, die meine Mutter oft benützte. Es bedeutet, dass du deinen Kopf in den Sand steckst und dann nicht siehst, was um dich herum passiert."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete er steif. War es das, was sie von ihm dachte?

Hermine beobachtete, wie ein unsichtbarer Schleier über seine Augen fiel. Sein Körper schien sich zu versteifen, während er sich gedanklich entfernte.

Ruhig sagte sie: „Severus, sieh mich an. Du bemerkst das gar nicht. Du siehst dich nicht um. Du bist mir wichtig. Ich würde niemals etwas tun, das dich lächerlich machen würde. Mir ist unser Altersunterschied egal, aber ich weiß, dir nicht. Ich habe nicht vor, mit dem ersten jüngeren Zauberer, den ich sehe, davon zu laufen. Keiner von denen ist mit dir zu vergleichen. Du musst mir vertrauen."

Severus sah ihr in die Augen. Er stellte fest, dass er etwas tief in ihr berührt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte; vielleicht war es auch das, was so schmerzte. Er dachte, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen sein sollte, der jünger war. Es quälte ihn, dass sie jemanden während ihrer Lehrzeit an der Universität treffen könnte und das sooft sie nicht an seiner Seite war.

„Hermine…"

„Würdest du um mich kämpfen?" Ihr Ton war fordernd. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn diese Unterhaltung einfach beiseite legen zu lassen.

„Ob ich um dich kämpfen würde? Meinst du ein Duell?" Über was sprach sie denn jetzt?

„Du hast mir gesagt, wie viel ich dir bedeute. Ich glaube dir. Aber wenn jemand Interesse an mir zeigt, jemand der jünger ist, jemand von dem _du_ denkst, er sei ‚angemessener' – und ehe du die Nerven verlierst, da gibt es keinen! Aber wenn es jemanden gäbe, würdest du um mich kämpfen oder würdest du nur denken: ‚Da hat sie es besser, dann soll es so sein' und mich diesem Jemand überlassen?"

Er war bestürzt über die Intensivität ihres Blickes, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Würde er um sie kämpfen oder würde er sie ziehen lassen? Sogar auf Kosten seines eigenen Glückes? Er verstand, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit dieser Ungewissheit umzugehen. „Ich würde tun, was dich glücklich machen würde. Ich glaube allerdings, dass _ich_ derjenige bin, der dich glücklich macht."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drückte er sie mit einem stärkeren Bedürfnis denn je, sie zu besitzen, auf das Bett. Scherzhaft hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ihn als den ihren tätowieren würde. Er bemerkte, dass das Verlangen sie als die seine zu kennzeichnen, überwältigend war. „Und, ich bin… keine _Zwiebel_!"

Hermine kreischte bei diesem plötzlichen Posititionswechsel auf. „Doch, das bist du. So viele Schichten…" Was immer sie auch zu sagen vorgehabt hatte, es war vergessen als sein Mund heiß und fordernd über ihren herfiel.

Sein Knie stupste sanft ihre Beine auseinander. Eine Hand schlängelte sich dazwischen und fand sie feucht und bereit für ihn. Es waren keine weiteren Worte notwendig, als sie ihr Bedürfnis und Begehren füreinander in einem Tanz so alt wie die Zeit ausdrückten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter da, ihr Bein war besitzergreifend über einen seiner Schenkel geworfen. Sie zog die dünne weiße Linie nach, die von seiner linken Brustwarze bis zum Beginn seines Schlüsselbeines verlief. Sie hatten niemals wirklich über seine Tage als Spion gesprochen. Hermine wusste, dass die spinnenartigen weißen Linien das Ergebnis von verschiedenen Flüchen und Folterungen Voldemorts waren, die dieser ihm auferlegt hatte.

Es hatte sie überrascht, dass Poppy nicht fähig gewesen war, auch die Haut während der Behandlung seiner Wunden zu heilen, und alle Narben zusammen auszulöschen. Aber es gab so viele dunkle Zauber, die es wiederum nicht zuließen, dass auch die Haut geheilt wurde. So hatte Hermine schon vor langem beschlossen, nicht nach zu fragen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber sie wusste, dass er nicht schlief.

„Kannst du dich an unser früheres Gespräch erinnern?", fragte sie ruhig.

Sie konnte das Vibrieren unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren, als er leise lachte, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Wir hatten schon eine Menge frühere Gespräche. Auf welches ‚früheres Gespräch' spielst du denn genau an?" Er fühlte sich knochenlos, vollkommen gesättigt von der fantastischen Hexe, die an seiner Seite lag. Langsam streichelte er ihre Seite und den Rücken und alles, was er sonst noch erreichen konnte, und genoss derweil das Gefühl ihres Körpers neben seinem. Der Duft von Pfirsichen haftete heute Nacht in ihrem Haar und auf ihrer Haut. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern dass er seit langer Zeit so entspannt und glücklich gewesen war. Und das unaufhörlich, wirklich.

„Ja, nun, als du zugestimmt hast, dass ich mit dir an dem Symposium teilnehmen darf. Dieses Gespräch. Ich habe eine Notiz gesehen, dass das Datum Ende nächsten Monats ist."

„Hm, ich kann mich vage an diese Konversation erinnern. Willst du deine Meinung ändern und es stattdessen für die Lehrzeit tauschen?" Severus drehte sich, um sie anzusehen, sein Blick war weich.

Hermine lächelte. „Würdest du mich lassen?"

„Was wäre drin für mich?" Sie wussten beide, dass er nur scherzte. Er umkreiste sanft ihre Brustwarze, ehe er sie zwischen den Fingern rollte. Sie reagierte auf seine Zärtlichkeiten, indem sie sich verhärtete und dunkler wurde. Sein anderer Arm schloss sich enger um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich.

„Ich könnte dich wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagen."

Severus sah verblüfft drein. „Du möchtest, dass ich dich sexuell belästige?"

Hermine lachte. Sie hatten genug Missverständnisse für eine Nacht gehabt. „Vergiss es. Hast du schon unsere Zimmer reserviert? Möchtest du, dass ich das Hotel sofort bezahle? Wenn du mir sagst, wie viel es kostet, kann ich die Summe auf dein Gringotts Konto überweisen."

Seine Braue schoss hoch. „Zimmer?"

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir meine aufdringliche Anwesenheit erspare, sobald wir dort ankommen. Du würdest nicht einmal merken, dass ich da bin. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast meiner Begleitung nur zugestimmt, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass wir uns nach der Ankunft nicht mehr sehen müssen. Ich habe nur angenommen, dass dann auch separate Zimmer passend wären." Sie waren in den letzten Monaten einen weiten Weg seit der Unterhaltung über dieses Arrangement gegangen.

„Ich verstehe. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich nicht früher informiert habe, aber die Umstände haben sich verändert. Wir sind gezwungen, genauso die Räumlichkeiten zu teilen wie auch miteinander unter die Leute zu gehen. Vielleicht möchtest du lieber deine Meinung ändern?" Er hatte beschlossen, nicht näher auf ihre Gründe, an dem Symposium teilzunehmen, einzugehen. Sie würde bei ihm sein – und das wäre genug. Bis zu ihrer Lehrzeit war es immer noch beinahe ein Jahr hin und er hatte nicht die Absicht, diese Zeit damit zu verbringen, mit ihr zu streiten.

Hermine lächelte. „Was ist mit deiner Freundin?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Was sie nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß."

„Möchtest du gerne _mein_ Zertifikat fürs Duellieren und Verhexen sehen?"

Severus lachte leise. „Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht die Bestätigung für unsere Räume erhalten. Und bevor du protestierst: du hast mir bisher schon einige Male gesagt, dass du eine sich abstrampelnde Studentin auf der Universität bist. Momentan bin ich zufällig erwerbstätig und deshalb werde ich die Ausgaben, die mit dem Symposium zusammenhängen, übernehmen. Da du ja die Suite bei dem Seminar so genossen hast, habe ich angefragt, ob ich in diesem Hotel ein Upgrade für eine Suite bekommen kann."

Hermines Augen blitzten. „Haben sie auch Wasserfälle in den Zimmern?" Sie war glücklich, dass sie über das Symposium reden konnten, ohne in einen weiteren Streit zu geraten. Obwohl sie schon vermutetet hatte, dass er versuchen würde vernünftig zu sein - in Bezug auf die Enthüllungen heute Abend – sie würde nehmen, was sie kriegen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich könnte das in Erfahrung bringen, wenn du möchtest. Wenn ich aber vorhabe, erwerbstätig zu bleiben, dann sollte ich mich jetzt anziehen und zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Es ist schon fast Zeit für den Beginn meiner Schicht." Severus glitt anmutig vom Bett. Ein schneller Zauber und seine Kleider, ganz und gar gereinigt und gebügelt, umgaben wieder seinen Körper. Er beugte sich nach unten um Hermine einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

„Warte einen Augenblick. Ich bringe dich noch zur Tür." Sie rutschte nackt vom Bett und tapste in das andere Zimmer.

Ihr Haar war wild, ihre Lippen rot von seinen feurigen Küssen, eine leichte Rötung lag noch auf ihren Brüsten von ihrem früheren Liebesakt. ‚All das, und dazu noch brillant', dachte er. Er fühlte seinen Herzschlag, während er sie ansah. Er würde nicht nur um sie kämpfen, er überlegte, dass er jeden, der ihr näher als 35 Meter kam, umbringen würde – inklusive des idiotischen Duos.

„Um deine frühere Frage zu beantworten: „Ja, ich würde um dich kämpfen. Ich könnte dich niemals gehen lassen."

Hermine sah, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten. Sie teilten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss an ihrer Wohnungstüre.

„Ich sehe dich am Samstag. Ich habe eine Korrektursitzung um 9.00 Uhr. Ich sollte so um die Mittagszeit in Hogwarts sein."

Severus nickte. „Wir haben noch die Reservierung fürs Abendessen am Sonntagabend im Witchcraft. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ich hab's vergessen, aber es ist in Ordnung. Ich muss nicht früh zuhause sein."

Severus zog sie wieder eng an sich. Sein Kuss war überraschend sanft.

„Du musst gehen. Du bist schon spät dran."

„Samstag."

„Samstag", stimmte sie zu.

Und dann war er weg.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Tür und schlug die Arme um sich. Wieder hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit überkam sie. Sie summte, während sie in die Küche ging um sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Sie hatte noch einiges durch zu sehen, bevor sie ins Bett ging.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Interessante Post für Severus und ein Tag in Hogwarts… **

* * *

Na, krieg ich ein Osterreview… damit ich weiß, dass nicht alle verreist sind und mein einsamer Postkasten keine Eier suchen gehen muss, um etwas zu tun zu haben? 


	30. Fragen oder wieder ein neuer Tag

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Schnuffi, sie liest nicht nur Beta, sondern ist mir auch eine Stütze in vielen anderen Dingen. Und das, obwohl sie viel Stress in der Arbeit hat. Ich drück dich, meine Süße… und summe dabei dankbar, aber nicht in der Endlosschleife ‚My sexy thing' +ggg+

Ich bin so stolz, inzwischen haben 65 Leute diese Story auf ihrer Favoritenliste! Vielen Dank an euch!

Ich werde immer wieder gebeten, Stories von euch zu lesen… leider fehlt mir meistens einfach die Zeit dazu. Einige habe ich mir im Kopf fest vorgemerkt, aber auch da kann es noch länger dauern, bis ich zum lesen komme. Tut mir leid, aber ich schaffe das einfach nicht, denn ich hänge schon an vielen Stories und übersetze viel… und dann habe ich noch ein Leben +zwinker+

**

* * *

Kapitel 30 **

**Fragen – oder wieder ein neuer Tag in einem verzauberten Schloss**

Es war selten, dass er etwas anderes als die üblichen Zaubertrankmagazine oder gelegentlichen Korrespondenzen eines anderen Meisters bekam. So war es ein beachtetes Ereignis, als eine der morgendlichen Posteulen einen schimmernd goldenen Umschlag auf seinen Teller fallen ließ, der größer als normal war und dabei die neueste Liebesballade der berühmten Zaubererband ‚The Stone Hedges' summte. Jeder am Tisch der Lehrer wandte erwartungsvolle Augen in seine Richtung und erwartete zu erfahren, was der seltsame Umschlag beinhaltete.

Er hatte vor, sie warten zu lassen.

Severus griff nach einem Muffin, während er lässig seinen Kaffee umrührte und den widerlichen Umschlag ignorierte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich ihn für dich öffne?", fragte Remus mit einem Grinsen.

„Verzieh dich, Lupin. Es hat keine Bedeutung für dich oder jemand anderen hier." Severus richtete seinen üblichen finsteren Blick auf den Werwolf. Anscheinend hatten die Schüler ebenfalls Notiz von der Zustellung genommen, wenn man die Anzahl von Köpfen betrachtete, die versuchten _nicht_ zu schauen, während sie auf den gefürchteten Tränkemeister sahen. Es war auch recht schwierig, einen Umschlag nicht zu beachten, der sang: „Du hast mein Herz aus Stein zu Mus verarbeitet", dies dreistimmig _und_ es dazu ziemlich laut in einer Endlosschleife spielte.

Der Umschlag beinhaltete Informationen über die Unterbringung am Symposium. Severus würde lieber in einem anderen Hotel wohnen, als in dem, wo die eigentliche Konferenz abgehalten wurde. Als einer der Präsentatoren hatte er aber keine Wahl. Die Organisatoren der Veranstaltung verlangten, dass alle Teilnehmer, im Falle von plötzlichen Terminänderungen, am selben Ort sein mussten.

Severus entsann sich an eine Konferenz vor Jahren, als zwei der Präsentatoren nach der ersten Vorlesung nicht mehr sprechen konnten. Der Ablauf hatte sich auf den Gebrauch von Zaubertränken für Verwandlungen konzentriert. Zwei der Hauptredner boten sich freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen an, als der Dozent seinen neuesten Trank demonstrieren wollte. Unglücklicherweise reagierte keiner der Redner auf den Umkehrtrank und so mussten sie in einem gläsernen Terrarium nach St. Mungos geschickt werden. Sie waren unabsichtlich in hupende Kröten verwandelt worden und der Dozent war nicht fähig, sie wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Sie fehlten immer noch, als die Konferenz endete. Er hatte niemals erfahren, ob sie jemals wieder menschlich wurden.

Er versuchte verschiedenste Stille und Eindämmungszauber, aber keiner hatte einen Effekt auf den ekligen Umschlag. Severus nahm an, dass es ein Werbetrick vom Hotel war, um Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Einrichtung zu lenken. Aufmerksamkeit war aber das Letzte, nach dem er sich sehnte.

„Warum machst du ihn nicht einfach auf?" Albus' Stimme war voller Belustigung, während er Severus beobachtete, wie er bei dem Vorschlag anlief.

„Und warum lutschst du nicht einfach an einem Zitronenbonbon, Direktor?" Severus packte den Umschlag und verschwand durch die rückwärtige Tür.

„Danke, ich denke, das werde ich tun." Albus' vergnügte Stimme und das Gelächter von denen, die dem Ausgang am nächsten waren erreichte noch seine Ohren, bevor die Tür zukrachte.

Er schaffte es, den Lärm größtenteils zu dämpfen, indem er den nervigen Umschlag in die Tasche seiner Lehrerroben stopfte. Er hatte noch ein paar Minuten, ehe der Unterricht beginnen würde und dabei ein unüblich starkes Bedürfnis, das Kuvert in die Luft zu jagen. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten bis er sein Büro erreichte.

Nachdem er sein Büro mit den Schutzzaubern versehen hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und untersuchte den Umschlag. Einige Enthüllungszauber später bestätigten, dass das fragwürdige Kuvert in der Tat vom Hotel kam und nicht gesundheitschädlicher als das Lied war, das inzwischen zum sechsten Mal spielte.

Severus benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um den golden Briefumschlag aufzuschlitzen und war sofort heilfroh, dass er das nicht am Lehrertisch gemacht hatte. Der Umschlag entzog sich seinem Griff und stellte sich aufrecht auf seinen Schreibtisch. Eine kleine Lichterschau, ähnlich eines Muggelfeuerwerks, schoss aus dem oberen Teil. Geheimnisvolles Konfetti hüpfte aus dem Schlitz und bildete eine lose Revuelinie um das Kuvert. Ein bunter Brief sprang heraus und schwebte mittig in der Luft. Die Musik schwoll ein letztes Mal an, ehe der Brief begann, sich selbst vorzulesen.

„_Die Verzauberung – heimisch in der Zauberersektion des wunderschönen Roms._

_Lieber Professor Snape,_

_Wir haben Ihre Anfrage wegen einer Verbesserung der Räumlichkeiten erhalten und sind glücklich, Ihnen sagen zu können, dass es uns möglich ist Ihrer Bitte zu entsprechen. Wegen einer Veränderung der Reservationen ist nun die Dschungelsuite für das fragliche Wochenende frei geworden. Es verfügt über einen kleinen Teich, komplett mit einem Wasserfall, wie Sie es gewünscht hatten. Es hat auch hübsche Baumhausquartiere in einer realistischen Dschungellandschaft. Sanfte Lüftchen tragen die Geräusche des Dschungels bis zu Ihrer Tür, der Duft der tropischen Pflanzen erfüllt die Luft. Es ist ein Erlebnis für die Sinne, und dazu eines, welches Sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden._

_Wenn wir Ihnen noch in anderer Hinsicht zu Diensten sein können, zögern Sie nicht, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen einen bezaubernden Tag!_

_Sabrina Beam_

_Manager"_

Die Dschungelsuite, nun, das klang wie etwas, das Hermine gefallen könnte. Ein Baumhaus? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es dort ein Bett gab, um darin zu schlafen, und nicht etwa nur eine Hängematte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Rechnung, die dem Brief beigelegt war. Es sollte besser ein Bett mit Satin Bettwäsche und jeglichem Luxus, den man sich sonst noch vorstellen konnte, haben, wenn er sah, was er dafür zu bezahlen hatte.

Severus seufzte. Das Geräusch der Schüler, die sich zum Zaubertränkeunterricht versammelt hatten war vom angrenzenden Klassenzimmer zu hören. Als er auf die Uhr sah, entdeckte er, dass der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten beginnen sollte. Wehmütig sah er auf den Brief und den endlich verstummten Umschlag. Hermine würde morgen Nachmittag kommen. Er hoffte, dass das Wochenende bald kam.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine überprüfte ihre Tasche ein letztes Mal. Sie plante nach ihrer Korrekturgruppe nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Krummbein miaute leise, während er sich um ihre Beine wand. Hermine hob den Kater auf und drückte ihn an sich.

„Ich weiß, Krummbein, aber es wird dir hier gut gehen. Das Futter und das Wasser werden sich magisch wieder auffüllen, wenn du es brauchst und ich komme morgen schon zurück. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal mit mir kommen. Du kannst genauso gut mein Gästezimmer nutzen, wenn ich es schon nicht mache." Sie war damit einverstanden gewesen, das Gästezimmer zu bewohnen, das Albus ihr zugeteilt hatte. Nun, sie hatte ja zugestimmt, dabei ‚gesehen' zu werden, wie sie ihr Gästezimmer benutzte. Allerdings war sie ziemlich sicher, dass kein anderer wusste, dass die Tür zu ihrem Stoffschrank im Badezimmer sich tatsächlich zu Severus' Schlafzimmer und nicht zu einem Schrank öffnete.

So konnte sie dabei beobachtet werden, wie sie das Gästezimmer zu den verschiedensten Zeiten betrat und wieder verließ, während sie sich im Schloss aufhielt, genauso wie es der Schulleiter gewünscht hatte. In Wirklichkeit wurde die Verbindung nur als eine Abkürzung zwischen den Kerkern und der Bibliothek genutzt. Es war wesentlich schneller von Severus' Schlafzimmer zum Gästezimmer zu gehen, und dadurch die endlose Kletterei über die Treppen von den Kerkern aus zu vermeiden.

Hermine lächelte, als Krummbein mit seinem Kopf gegen ihren Arm stieß. Vielleicht konnte sie damit beginnen, ihn mit sich zu nehmen wenn sie über Nacht blieb. Krummbein war an das Schloss gewöhnt, nachdem er dort lange Jahre gelebt hatte. Er war genauso sehr Zuhause in Hogwarts wie sie es war. Sie hasste es, dass sie ihn das Wochenende alleine lassen musste.

Nachdem sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sah sie Krummbein in die Augen. „Lust auf eine kleine Reise? Ich komme nach der Gruppe zurück und hole dich ab. Es gibt wirklich keinerlei Grund, dich nicht mit zu nehmen." Hermine hätte schwören können, dass der Kater aussah, als würde er lächeln, während er ein langes, orangefarbenes Bein ausstreckte und damit begann, seine Pfote zu lecken.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine hielt die Katzentragetasche fest, während sie sich zur Ruhe zwang. Obwohl es nicht so schwierig war, wie mit zwei Leuten zu apparieren, bedurfte das Apparieren mit einem Tier zusätzlicher Konzentration. Sie ging zum Hauptweg hinunter und durch die vorderen Tore des Schlosses.

„Ich werde nicht den verdammten Tanz bemuttern _und_ auch noch die Unterhaltung spielen! Finde jemand anderen, der diese Stunde übernimmt oder teile jemandem zwei Schichten zu. Es ist mir egal wen du nimmst, genug ist genug!" Severus' entrüstete Stimme war deutlich aus der offenen Tür neben der Großen Halle zu hören.

„Also wirklich Severus, du weißt dass die gesamte Belegschaft bei diesen Gelegenheiten einspringt und die Schüler überwacht. Und – achte bitte auf deine Ausdrucksweise. Es sind Schüler in den Gängen." Aus Minervas Tonfall war klar zu hören, dass sie über ihren Freund und Kollegen verärgert war.

„Es ist mir egal, was der Rest der Kollegen macht." Die zwei Professoren platzten durch die Tür, gerade als Hermine die Mitte der Eingangshalle erreichte. „Ich werde nicht… Hermine!" Severus lächelte, als er die junge Hexe erblickte. Sein Lächeln veränderte sich rasch zu einem finsteren Blick, als er die nun miauende Katzentragetasche in ihrer Hand sah. Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen die Katze; er wollte nur nicht, dass irgendetwas um ihn war, das Hermines Aufmerksamkeit ablenken könnte.

„Hermine, wie schön dich zu sehen." Minerva umarmte sie herzlich. „Du musst zum Tee vorbei kommen und mir erzählen, wie es dir geht."

Hermine umarmte ihre Mentorin. „Natürlich. Ich komme später vorbei."

„Ich rede mit Albus über die Änderungen des Terminplanes." Minerva nickte den beiden zu, bevor sie weiterging.

„Hi. Wir sind da." Hermine lächelte, als sie auf die Tragetasche hinwies.

„Das sehe ich." Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass der verdammte Halb-Kneasle auftauchen würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Er rief sich ihre Drohung in Erinnerung, ihn zu verhexen, als er seinem Missfallen über das Tier Ausdruck gegeben hatte – bei seinem ersten Besuch zur Tanzstunde in ihrer Wohnung. „Wo hast du vor… es zu halten?"

Hermine ging zu der Treppe, die zu den Gästesuiten führte. „Ich dachte, ich lasse ihn in meinem Zimmer. Krummbein hat hier vier Jahre gelebt. Er kennt das Schloss genauso gut wie du."

„Ah, dein Zimmer." Severus hielt am Fuß der Treppe an. Er ließ einen Finger an ihrem nackten Unterarm entlangfahren und beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine Gänsehaut zu erwachen schien. Er fühlte, wie Hermine leicht erzitterte. „Kalt?", fragt er sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Nicht ganz." Es erstaunte sie, wie dieser Mann sie mit einer einfachen Berührung so anturnen konnte.

„Und deine Pläne für den Abend?" Er senkte absichtlich die Lautstärke und den Tonfall seiner Stimme und genoss den Effekt, den er auf die Hexe ausübte.

Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Was hast du vor?" Nachdem wie er sich wand, hatte sie anscheinend genauso einen Effekt auf ihn.

Das Geräusch von herannahenden Schülern unterbrach die Stimmung. Das Schloss war an diesem Morgen ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Ein Hogsmeade Wochenende ermöglichte dem Kollegium etwas an verdienter Ruhe, während die Schüler fort waren.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus verschwand und der Tränkemeister sichtbar wurde. Er stand aufrechter da, mit seinem finsteren Blick fest an seinem Platz und den Händen an den Seiten hängend. Severus warf einen starren Blick auf die Schüler und veranlasste sie ohne ein Wort zur Ruhe. Drei Mädchen, eine Hufflepuff und zwei Ravenclaws jagten die Treppen hinauf, ohne die imposante Gestalt in Schwarz groß anzusehen.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm und senkte die Stimme. Sie flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich nehme an das bedeutet jetzt, dass es außer Frage steht, es über dem Geländer zu tun?"

Er wandte ihr seinen patentierten, finsteren Blick zu, aber die Fröhlichkeit in seinen Augen straften seinem Tonfall Lügen. „Für jemanden, der als Beste in ihrer Klasse abgeschlossen hat, musst du noch eine Menge über Verheimlichung und ‚Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber' lernen." Severus drehte sich mit einem Schwung seiner Roben um. „Geh und pack das Biest, dass du ein Haustier nennst, aus. Statte dann der Löwin einen Besuch in deren Schlupfwinkel ab. Ich werde in meinem Büro sein, wenn du mir die Gunst deiner Anwesenheit gestatten möchtest."

Die junge Hexe lachte hochmütig. „Wie hört sich eine Stunde, von jetzt ab, an?"

Severus blieb stehen, als er die Treppe zu den Kerkern erreicht hatte. „Merk dir diese Frage, ich werde dich das später heute Abend fragen." Er konnte Hermines Lachen hören, während er sich zu seinem Büro und einem weiteren Stapel Aufsätze begab.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Darf ich annehmen, dass deine fortdauernde Anwesenheit in diesem Schloss bedeutet, dass die Dinge zwischen euch beiden gut vorankommen?" Minerva bot Hermine einen weiteren Keks an, den sie höflich ablehnte.

„Wir haben einige große Fortschritte in den letzten zwei Versuchsläufen mit der Veränderung des Wolfsbanntrankes gemacht. Ich bin froh, wenn der Halloweentanz vorbei ist und wir unsere Bemühungen auf die Forschung legen können." Hermine rührte ihren Tee mit einem Auge auf die Uhrzeit um. Sie genoss es, sich mit Minerva zu unterhalten, aber sie wollte Severus auch nicht warten lassen. Nachdem sie zu ihrem ‚Raum' geeilt war, hatte sie Krummbein frei laufen lassen und war zu Minerva hinüber gestürzt, um ihre frühere Hauslehrerin zu besuchen.

„Hermine", mahnte die ältere Frau. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meine. Ich mag Severus wirklich, und ich gebe gerne als eine der ersten zu, dass er anscheinend ruhiger und glücklicher ist – nun, glücklicher für ihn – als jemals zuvor. Aber er ist kein einfacher Mann. Gibt es irgendetwas, worüber du sprechen möchtest? Kann ich in irgendeiner Weise helfen?"

„Minerva, danke, aber es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich weiß, dass Severus unnahbar sein kann, aber er scheint sich wirklich zu entspannen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Er hat einen großen Sinn für Humor. Sein Sarkasmus ist fantastisch, wenn er sich nicht gegen mich richtet. Ich genieße wirklich unsere gemeinsame Zeit." Hermine fühlte ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Liebe für diese Frau.

„Eigentlich genieße ich auch seinen Sarkasmus schon seit Jahren. Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich lieber Spitzen austauschen würde." Minerva nippte an ihrem Tee. „Sollte ich danach fragen, wie ernst es euch beiden ist?"

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. Hustend und spuckend versuchte sie, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Bitte? Fragst du mich, was seine Absichten sind?"

„Ich frage, welche Absichten ihr beide habt. Wie ernsthaft ist diese Beziehung?" Minerva saß ruhig da und beobachtete die junge Hexe.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir antworten soll. Wir… mögen uns. Ich denke, zur Zeit genießen wir es einfach, zusammen zu sein. Wir haben wirklich noch nicht darüber gesprochen." Seitdem sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte, war ihr Minerva in den letzten Jahren zu einer zweiten Mutter geworden. Sie wollte die Frau nicht aufregen, aber Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihr antworten sollte.

„Du hast aber vor, die Schule zu beenden?"

„Natürlich. Severus sagt mir die ganze Zeit, dass das mein Hauptziel sein muss. Tatsächlich findet Ende November ein Zaubertränkesymposium statt, an dem wir teilnehmen. Zehn der anwesenden Meister sind ein Teil des Lehrzeitprogrammes. Er hat mir dabei geholfen, mich zu entscheiden, bei welchem Meister ich eine Anfrage für meine Lehrzeit stellen sollte."

Minerva sah überrascht drein. „Und nicht bei ihm?"

„Er ist der Meinung, dass niemand meine Lehrzeit ernst nehmen würde, wenn ich bei ihm als Praktikantin arbeiten würde. So sehr ich auch hasse, es zuzugeben, weiß ich doch, dass er Recht hat. Er und Professor Rancine sind schon bei der letzten Konferenz in Konflikt miteinander geraten."

„Rancine."

Es überraschte Hermine, wie giftig sie den Namen erwähnte. Es war klar, dass Minerva schon von ihm gehört hatte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er Recht hat." Minerva war zufrieden damit, dass Hermine ihre Pläne nicht fallen gelassen hatte, und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, war sie sogar sicher, das Severus der jungen Hexe noch mehr Ausbildung zukommen lassen würde und sie dazu zu treiben, das beste, das sie konnte, aus sich herauszuholen. Minerva war erfreut dass die beiden anscheinend glücklich zusammen waren.

Die nächste Stunde verging angenehm, während sie über die Zukunft sprachen, die Vergangenheit und über einiges dazwischen. Hermine umarmte Minerva und versprach ihr, als sie ging, bald wieder bei ihr vorbei zu kommen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Schutzzauber veränderten, als Hermine sein Büro betrat. Er fuhr damit fort, die Aufsätze von Zweitklässlern zu vernichten. Er war über die Qualität der Arbeiten, die manche Schüler eingereicht hatten, verblüfft. Obwohl Hermine fünfmal die erforderliche Länge eines Themas erreicht hätte, hatten die meisten seiner Schüler Probleme damit, auch nur das erforderliche Minimum zu schreiben. Und was sie dann schrieben war voll mit falsch geschriebenen Worten und fehlerhaften Schlussfolgerungen.

„Und wie geht es Minerva dieser Tage?" Er sah nicht hoch; seine Feder kroch über das Pergament, während gerade eine weitere Antwort seine Gefühle verletzte.

Hermine sank in den Stuhl mit der aufrechten Lehne vor seinem Schreibtisch. Der Stuhl war hart und unbequem und war dafür gedacht, jeden zu entmutigen, der einen längeren Aufenthalt in seinem Büro plante. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie wollte wissen, was zwischen uns vorgeht."

Severus sah hoch, sein Federkiel balancierte gerade über einer Antwort, die er zusammenstreichen wollte. „Und was hast du ihr erzählt?"

„Ich sagte ihr die Wahrheit. Das es uns gut geht. Das wir unsere Gesellschaft gegenseitig genießen. Oh, und dass ich auf jeden Fall meine Ausbildung beende. Sie hatte diesbezüglich einige Bedenken."

„Ich verstehe." Natürlich würde sie die Schule fertig machen, was dachte Minerva nur, was er vorhatte? Mit ihr heimlich in die Kerker flüchten, sie an sein Bett zu fesseln und für immer zu verschwinden? Nicht dass er daran nicht gedacht hätte, das wäre gar keine so schlechte Idee: eine nackte und angekettete Hermine, die darauf wartete, seine Befehle zu befolgen.

Wann wurde sie nackt? ‚Nicht nackt, sie trägt Den String, du Idiot!', schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Hermines Stimme beendete seine Träumereien.

„Wirklich? Dann erkläre es mir. Ich weiß, dass Minerva sich mir gegenüber beschützerisch fühlt, aber warum hält sich nicht einfach jeder raus!"

Severus lächelte, er erwartete, dass bald Dampf aus ihren Ohren kommen würde. „Hast du Lust, dir unsere Räume für das Symposium anzusehen?" Er fasste in eine seitliche Schublade und zog den goldenen Umschlag und den gefalteten Brief heraus. Hermine griff nach dem Papier, aber er hielt ihre Hand ab. „Sieh zu."

Er steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag, nachdem er gestern den harten Weg kennen gelernt hatte - mit seinen Schülern aus dem vierten Jahr im Klassenzimmer, denn diese Handlung löste das Sing- und Tanzprogramm des Umschlages aus. Sobald das Pergament vollständig in das Kuvert eingesteckt war, hüpfte es aus seinen Fingern und stand aufrecht in der Mitte seines Schreibtisches. Der Song von ‚The Stone Hedges' quoll mit der Lichterschau aus dem oberen Schlitz. Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beschloss, Hermines entzückten Gesichtsausdruck anstatt der Webung zu beobachten.

Hermine war von der Show gefesselt. Laut erklang ihr Lachen in dem verschlossenen Raum, als das geheimnisvolle Konfetti seinen Tanz beendete und auf den Schreibtisch neben dem nun verstummten Pergament fiel. „Severus, das ist wundervoll! Ich hasse es zu fragen, aber wo warst du, als du ihn bekommen hast?"

„In der Großen Halle. Es kam gestern mit der Eulenlieferung. Glücklicherweise habe ich es nicht geöffnet, bis ich zurück in meinem Büro war, aber das verdammte Ding sang den ganzen Weg hierher zurück."

Sie konnte es sich nur ausmalen, wie er versuchte, den Umschlag zum Schweigen zu bringen, während er durch die Gänge eilte. „Die Dschungelsuite? Das klingt großartig!" Sie betrachtete den Mann verführerisch. „Und wieder ein Wasserfall."

„Wieso kommst du nicht auf diese Seite des Schreibtisches herüber, damit ich richtig Hallo sagen kann?" Severus streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus, seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Einige Zeit später wurde der Stuhl unbequem und Severus schlug vor, dass sie ins Labor gehen sollten. Die Idee, sie auf der Stelle zu nehmen war ihm auch eingefallen, aber sie hatten noch die Nacht zusammen und das steigerte die Vorfreude noch.

Bisher war er immer noch zurückgeschreckt von seinen… abenteuerlicheren Wünschen, vielleicht könnten sie sich später noch darüber unterhalten.

‚Welche Unterhaltung? Reiß ihr einfach die Kleider herunter und nimm sie, Mann. Wer bist du? Du hast dich verändert, ich glaube ich kenne dich nicht mehr!' Er teilte der Stimme mit sie solle Leine ziehen, denn er hatte nicht das Verlangen danach die Hexe zu verängstigen. Doch die Wahrheit war, sie reagierte so leidenschaftlich bei allem was er tat, dass er nicht glaubte, dass sie allzu viel Einspruch erheben würden, wenn man es vorsichtig anginge.

Sie wogen ein weiteres Set Zutaten für die Versuche in den vier Metallkesseln ab, auf die sie sich geeinigt hatten. Bisher waren wohl der silberne und der eiserne Kessel die vielversprechendsten gewesen. „Entschuldige, Severus, hast du etwas gesagt?", erkundigte sich Hermine abgelenkt. Sie versuchte gerade, das Drachenherz in zweiunddreißig gleichgroße Stücke zu schneiden.

Hatte er der Stimme laut gesagt, dass sie Leine ziehen sollte? Er glaubte es nicht. „Es würde dir leichter fallen, wenn du mathematisch schneiden würdest."

„Mathematisch? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das bisher behandelt haben."

„Nein, ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ihr das noch werdet. Es ist meine eigene Methode. Schneide das Herz in der Mitte durch. Jetzt hast du zwei gleichgroße Teile. Halbiere jede Hälfte nochmals. Vier gleichgroße Stücke. Jede von dieser mittig teilen." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Acht Teile. Halbiert, sechzehn Teile. Wieder jedes zur Hälfte, zweiunddreißig Stücke."

Severus lächelte. „So scheint es, aber nein. Der letzte Schritt ist dass du, wenn du sechzehn Teile hast, jedes Teil diagonal schneiden musst. So lange du eine gerade Zahl an Schnitten quer über die Oberseite hast, wird es funktionieren."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Wieso nicht das Herz abwiegen und dann durch zweiunddreißig teilen? Dann weißt du ganz genau, wie viel einem zweiunddreißigstel entspricht und dementsprechend kann man es wiegen und schneiden."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer noch die Besserwisserin." Das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, machte aus der Aussage ein Kompliment. Er schwang die Hand in ihre Richtung. „Wenn Sie es auf dem einfachen Weg machen möchten…"

„Ich denke, ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann, Professor."

„So mache ich das auch, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah in seine blitzenden schwarzen Augen. „Ich glaube, _das_ werde ich später von Ihnen einfordern."

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags mit schneiden, abwiegen, hacken, vergleichen und mit dem Genuss des wissenschaftlichen Fortschritts im Erforschen der Veränderungen, die sie hofften beim Wolfsbanntrank zu erreichen. Harry und Ron hätten versucht, sie wegzuschleppen um dem Quidditchtraining zuzusehen. Sie hätten nicht verstanden, dass die Chance, mit Severus in seinem privaten Labor zu arbeiten, ein Labor, das mit den besten aller verfügbaren Gerätschaften ausgestattet war, für sie das Gleiche war wie den Schnatz zu fangen. Und nicht zu vergessen die Gelegenheit, an einem Trank zu arbeiten, der so schwierig war, dass nur ein paar ausgewählte Zaubertränkemeister in der Welt ihn korrekt brauen konnten.

Die Uhr an der Wand läutete. Die Hand bewegte sich zu ‚Fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Abendessen in der großen Halle.'

Severus sah zur Uhr hoch. „Ich bin heute Abend noch auf Rufbereitschaft und muss am Abendessen in der Großen Halle teilnehmen. Wie auch immer, du stehst nicht unter diesen Zwängen. Du kannst hier bleiben und arbeiten, und ich bestelle dir hierher das Essen, oder du begleitest mich."

Hermine lächelte. Severus bot ihr freiwillig an, ihn zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu begleiten. Gab es da noch eine Wahl? „Ich würde viel lieber mit dir essen, auch wenn es vor dem gesamten Schloss ist."

Sie reinigten das Labor und begaben sich zur Großen Halle.

Während sie durch die Korridore gingen, wurde Severus wieder zu Professor Snape. Die einfache Geste, seine Lehrerrobe wieder anzuziehen war nicht genug, um den gefürchteten Professor aus ihren Schultagen wieder auferstehen zu lassen, aber es half, die Illusion zu vervollständigen. Während sie gingen, wurde sein Rücken aufrechter, er zog die Schultern zurück und sein gesamtes Verhalten strahlte Autorität aus. Sein anscheinend ständig finsterer Blick vollendete den Anblick.

Sie war mit dem Körper und dem Mann unter diesen Roben zu vertraut geworden, als dass sie ihn noch weiter mit ihrer früheren Erinnerung des Professors assoziierte. Es war, als wenn er zwei verschiedene Männer für sie geworden wäre. Der Professor Snape ihrer Jugend war nicht Severus, der Mann mit dem sie gegenwärtig zusammen war. Anscheinend hatte Harry diesen Unterschied verstanden, als sie es kürzlich am Abend erwähnt hatte. Ron schien dieser Tage keiner Unterhaltung zu folgen, außer es betraf etwas Kugelförmiges: einen Schnatz oder ein Paar femininer Aktiva. Sie nahm an, dass es immer an der Perspektive lag, wie man etwas betrachtete.

„Ich stelle fest, dass die Fledermaus zurück ist."

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Professors."

„Du kannst mir keine Punkte abziehen. Ich bin keine Schülerin. Wie auch immer, ich könnte wegen dieses Verhaltens weniger dazu geneigt sein, mit dir später noch rumzumachen." Hermine versuchte einen ernsthaften Blick, doch war sie zufrieden, dass sie das Spiel mit ihm spielen konnte. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sie in eine kleine Nische ziehen würde, als sie um die nächste Ecke gegangen waren.

Die Nische lag im Schatten und immer noch in Höhe der Kerker. Es war kein gänzlich privater Ort, und sie fühlte das Kribbeln von Magie, als er den ‚Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber' sprach. Sein Körper drückte sie an die Steinmauer. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Hitze von ihm abstrahlte und auch den harten Druck seiner Erektion, die sich in ihren Magen drückte. Ohne Vorwarnung fingen seine Lippen die ihren in einem brennenden Kuss. Seine Hand schlängelte sich zwischen sie um ihren Hügel zärtlich zu umfassen und zu streicheln, ehe er sich zurückzog.

„Rummachen oder nicht, du hast die Wahl. So war es immer." Seine Stimme war ernst, aber seine Augen blitzten im Halbdunkel. Er bemerkte zufrieden ihre offensichtliche Erregung. Vorlehnend, und nur die kleinste Berührung seiner Schulter an ihrer zulassend, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sein Atem war warm an ihrer Haut und sandte Schockwellen bis in ihr Innerstes. „Wir können das später besprechen, wenn ich zwischen deinen Beinen vergraben bin." Eine sanfte Berührung von seinen Lippen an ihrem Hals – und Severus war fort und hatte Professor Snape als sein Gefolge übrig gelassen.

Er gestikulierte ihr, voranzugehen. „Hermine, wenn du möchtest? Das Abendessen beginnt in Kürze."

Hermine war sprachlos, als sie in die Große Halle gingen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Das Abendessen verlief so, wie es Abendessen gewöhnlich taten. Hermine saß zwischen Severus und Remus. Sie besprachen den Fortschritt am Wolfsbanntrank und wann sie meinten, dass er vermutlich bereit zum Testen wäre. Severus verlor das Interesse, als sich die Unterhaltung zu Harry und Ron drehte.

Er teilte sich die Zeit ein und hörte teilweise Albus und Minerva zu, die zu seiner Linken den Halloween Tanz diskutierten, funkelte die Schüler an oder entspannte sich einfach, auch wenn das durch seinen starren Blick schwer festzustellen war.

Hermines Hand auf seinem Unterarm erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Severus, ich möchte noch einen Moment lang nach dem Abendessen mit Ginny sprechen. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, hole ich dich wieder in deinen Räumen ein."

Ehe er antworten konnte, platzten zwei Schüler in die Große Halle und rannten zum Lehrertisch. Die Schüler waren tropfnass, einer war grün mit silbernem Punktmuster. Der andere war orangefarben mit blauen Punkten. Bei beiden wuchsen Federn im Haar. „Professor Snape, Sir, sie sollten besser schnell kommen. Williams und Girdwood haben aus Versehen einen Weasley Wasserfall im Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht!"

Der Schulleiter hob seine Hand. „Beruhige dich, Mr. Verbeck. Ist jemand verletzt? Kannst du mir sagen, woher die Federn kommen und warum ihr beide Punktmuster habt?"

Severus starrte den Direktor an. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag höchstwahrscheinlich unter Wasser und er wollte etwas über Federn wissen?

Die Jungs sahen kleinlaut drein. „Eigentlich ist niemand verletzt, Sir. Ähm, die Federn sind von einem Weasleykeks. Man muss daran ziehen und bekommt dann alle möglichen Arten von coolen Explosionen. Schaumblasen, Federn und solche Sachen. Jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum ist mehrfarbig. Ich glaube, das kommt von dem Wasserfall."

Der Schulleiter erhob sich. „Also gut. Severus, Minerva, wenn ihr mich bitte begleiten möchtet. Oh, Madam Weasley, ich glaube, Ihre Hilfe wird auch gebraucht."

Severus hatte gerade noch genügend Zeit um einer lachenden Hermine zuzunicken und anzublitzen, ehe er hinausstürmte um sich mit seinem Haus zu befassen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Es war einige Zeit später, bis er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen machen konnte. Den Wasserfall zu beseitigen hatte sich nicht als so schwierig erwiesen, wie er befürchtet hatte. Aufgeteilt zwischen allen dreien war der Raum in kurzer Zeit wiederhergestellt. Es hatte einen Augenblick länger gedauert, die Gegenflüche für die Federn, die Punkte und die eingefärbte Haut zu ermitteln. Alle außer den beiden Schülern, die alles verursachten, waren wieder ganz normal. Williams und Girdwood befanden sich immer noch zur Erholung im Krankenflügel. Sie würden am folgenden Abend beginnen, zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten bei Filch abzuleisten.

Er war durch Minervas Beharrlichkeit gezwungen worden, acht Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus abzuziehen, vier von jedem Jungen. Sie hatte mehr gefordert, aber Albus war zu seiner Rettung gekommen. Niemand war ernsthaft verletzt. Nur Jungs, die Dampf abgelassen hatten und eine zweiwöchige Strafarbeit war Bestrafung genug. Er verließ eine wütende Minerva in wohl besserer Stimmung, als er es unter diesen Umständen erwartet hätte.

Er betrat seine Räume und erwartete Hermine zu sehen, die vor dem Feuer saß und in einem Buch las. Der leere Raum überraschte ihn. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch im Schloss war, einige Zeit früher war er im Korridor in ihre verdammte Katze gerannt. Sie könnte in die Bibliothek gegangen sein, dachte er, obwohl sie ihm in diesem Fall bestimmt eine Nachricht hinterlassen hätte. Er ging hindurch zu seinem Schlafzimmer und hatte vor, seine nun durchweichten Roben auszuziehen. Er hielt an, als er Hermines Kleider auf dem Bett sah – mit einer Notiz, die vor der geschlossenen Badezimmertür schwebte.

Die Nachricht duftete nach Flieder und war mit violetter Tinte geschrieben. ‚Was für eine Frechheit', dachte er.

_Lieber Severus, _

_ich nahm an, dass du ein nettes langes Bad mögen würdest, nachdem du dich mit deinen lieben Slytherins befasst hast. Mal sehen was ich tun kann, um den Stress des Abends abzubauen. Bitte lass deine Attitüde an der Tür zurück und komm zu mir._

_Hermine, auch bekannt als Besserwisserin_

Severus zauberte seine Kleider weg. ‚Lass deine Attitüde an der Tür zurück? Das werden wir noch sehen,' dachte er. Die Sicht, die sich seinen Augen bot, als er in den Raum trat, ließ ihn kurz innehalten.

Der Raum war mit dutzenden von schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet. Der zarte Duft von Flieder erfüllte die Luft. Zwei Gläser mit Weißwein schwebten neben der Badewanne und die Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich auf ihrer gekühlten Oberfläche. Leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund. Aber der Anblick, der ihm den Atem nahm, war Hermine, die in der übergroßen Wanne trieb. Violette Schaumblasen schwappten sanft gegen ihren Körper. Ihre Brüste waren durch die Blasen kaum zu sehen und eine verlockende Brustwarze spitzte durch den Schaum.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte. „Hi, ich habe dich vermisst. Kommst du rein?"

Severus sagte seiner Attitüde, dass sie verschwinden solle, während er sich zu ihr in die Badewanne gesellte. Keiner hörte etwas von ihnen bis zum Mittagessen am nächsten Tag.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Letzte Übungen, Geburtstagswünsche und… nein, das sag ich euch noch nicht +ggg+ **

* * *

Na, fühlt ihr euch jetzt an Tarzan und Jane erinnert? Sagt mir, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, ja? 


	31. Die Zeit vor den Dingen die da kommen

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi!

Bitte denkt daran, dass Severus' Geburtstag in dieser Story am 4. November ist. Pearle hat das Datum festgelegt als das wirkliche Datum noch nicht bekannt war.

Noch etwas in eigener Sache. Da ich, wie ein paar wenige von euch wissen, schon länger gesundheitlich angeschlagen bin, muss ich mich jetzt intensiv darum kümmern und kann in nächster Zeit nicht updaten. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann genau das nächste Kapitel kommt.

Für alle Freunde des Pairings Harry/Draco: Ich habe einen neuen Oneshot übersetzt, der im Original von Maxine-chan stammt. Sie hat auch die sehr bekannte Story ‚Starts with a Spin' geschrieben.

**

* * *

Kapitel 31 **

**Die Zeit vor den Dingen, die da kommen…**

„Mr. Weston, bist du farbenblind?" Severus türmte sich über den Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff auf. Sein starrer Blick und sein Tonfall ließen den Jungen vor Angst erzittern.

„Nein, Sir", kam die schüchterne Antwort.

„Nein? Und welche Farbe hat dein Trank?"

Weston sah in seinen blubbernden Kessel. „Ähm, pink, Sir?"

„Ähm pink. Bist du dir nicht sicher, Mr. Weston?"

Ein leises Lachen lief durch das Klassenzimmer. Severus sah sich im Raum um. Die Schüler verstummten sofort, damit sie nicht das nächste Opfer seiner Aufmerksamkeit wurden.

„Für alle, die das amüsant finden: Darf ich vorschlagen, dass ihr auf eure eigenen Kessel achtet. Welche Farbe, Mr. Weston?"

„Pink, Sir."

„Pink. Und welche Farbe sollte der _Vergesslichkeitstrank_ haben?"

Der Junge ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Grün, Sir."

„Grün. Pink ist nicht grün, oder? Zwei Fuß darüber, warum gehackte Gänseblümchenwurzeln _nach_ den Netzflüglern dem _Vergesslichkeitstrank_ beigefügt werden sollten. Außerdem sehe ich einige rote Tränke. Rot ist auch nicht pink, oder Mr. Weston?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was den Trank rot statt pink werden lässt?" Sein Tonfall war ziemlich mild, wenn man die Kopfschmerzen bedachte, die sich androhten. „Keiner? In Ordnung. Ich erwarte vier Fuß am Mittwoch darüber, warum der Trank rot oder pink statt des erforderlichen grün wird. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr die Schritte beschreibt, die unternommen werden könnten, um dies zu korrigieren. Wir werden diesen Trank am Mittwoch wiederholen. Macht eure Kessel sauber und dann raus mit euch."

Albus hatte ihm kürzlich gesagt, dass seine Laune montags anscheinend noch ein bisschen schlechter war.

‚Hermine hätte gewusst, wie man die Tränke hätte retten können. Oh, sie ist nicht hier, oder? Denn sie hätte ihn beim ersten Mal schon richtig gebraut.' Severus sagte der Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass sie sich verziehen soll. War es denn ein Wunder, dass er Montage hasste?

Severus drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken. Wenn er wenigstens die Erstklässler nicht mehr unterrichten müsste. Sein Hass auf Montage wuchs expotentiell an.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine wäre mit Severus' Einschätzung der Montage einverstanden gewesen, wenn sie einen Notenvergleich gemacht hätten. Sie versuchte immer noch, etwas Verstand in Edmund über den neuen Zauber zu klopfen, welchen sie gerade einstudierten, allerdings mit nur wenig Erfolg.

Nachdem sie ein großartiges Wochenende verbracht hatte, ärgerte sie ihre Rückkehr zu allem hier. Der Samstag war in einer Dunstglocke von sexuellen Vergnügungen vergangen, gefolgt von einem gleichermaßen genussvollen Essen am Sonntag im Witchcraft. Sie hatten die Mahlzeit damit verbracht, einige neue Verläufe beim Zaubertrankbrauen zu diskutieren, über die sie gelesen hatte. Severus war ziemlich altertümlich in seiner Vorgehensweise beim Brauen und stimmte einigen der Methoden nicht zu, die in dem Artikel, den sie ihm gezeigt hatte vorgestellt worden waren. Die Methoden und die Ausrüstung schienen nach einer Küchenmaschine der Muggel gestaltet worden zu sein. Es machte für sie den perfekten Sinn. Sie würde sich eine Küchenmaschine besorgen und ihm dann den Unterschied zeigen.

„Wie oft muss man dir das sagen? Du sprichst die erste Beschwörung, ein Schnalzer, zweimal linksherum sausen, einmal nach rechts und dein Buch ist dann eine Kaulquappe. Sag anschließend die zweite Beschwörung, ein Schnalzer, zweimal rechtsherum sausen, einmal nach links und dein Buch sollte dann ein Frosch sein. Du kehrst den Prozess um und du hast wieder ein Buch. Es steht alles genau da in den Notizen." Hermines Verärgerung war greifbar als sie mit dem Finger auf die Seite mit den Notizen piekste.

„Schau, es tut mir ja leid. Ich bin nicht so gut wie du, okay?" Edmund konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern, was mit ihr los war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit sie danach zu fragen, ob sie einen Streit mit Snape gehabt hatte, welcher diese Laune hervorgerufen haben könnte. Seit der Konferenz hatte er versucht zu vergessen, dass er sie je zusammen gesehen hatte.

Hermine seufzte. „In Ordnung. Fangen wir noch einmal von vorn an."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie übten nun schon gut über eine Stunde lang und ihre Füße fielen in den gewohnten Rhythmus. Hermine beugte sich über seinen Arm, ihre Atmung ging schnell. Die letzte halbe Stunde war eine Qual gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich berührten, jedes Mal wenn Severus sie an sich zog um sie genauso schnell wieder los zu lassen, jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Augen trafen; jede einzelne Bewegung schien nur dazu zu führen, dass die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen anstieg. Die Luft in den schwülen Räumen ihrer Wohnung knisterte zwischen ihnen. Sie war sich viel zu sehr über die Effekte, die ihr Körper auf ihn hatte, bewusst. Es war immer dasselbe, wenn sie miteinander tanzten. Anscheinend erwachte dadurch ein raues Verlangen zwischen ihnen, nicht dass es jemals einen Grund gebraucht hätte, damit sie sich gegenseitig begehrten.

Hermine schritt zum Sofa. Ihre Muskeln waren verspannt, deshalb machte sie eine Dehnungsübung. Sie kreischte, als sie Severus hinunter auf seinen Schoß zog. Sie landeten auf dem Sofa und ihre Beine fielen wie zufällig auf jede Seite seiner Schenkel. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen sich durch die unausgesprochene Lust noch weiter zu verdunkeln. Mit einem Knurren zog er das Band aus ihrem Haar, das es zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengehalten hatte, heraus und erlaubte ihrer Masse an Haaren, in einer Kaskade über ihren Rücken zu fließen. Er strich fädelnd durch ihr Haar und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich.

Sie fühlte das Kribbeln der Magie an ihrem Haus, als ihre Kleider verschwanden. Sie konnte die Hitze seiner Haut spüren, während ihre Brustwarzen über seine Brust rieben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hob er sie hoch und erlaubte der Schwerkraft, dass sie sich genau auf seinen harten Schaft setzen konnte.

Hermine bog bei dem plötzlichen Gefühl der Ausgefülltheit den Rücken durch. Diese Bewegung brachte ihm ihre Brüste auf Augenhöhe. Severus schwelgte an ihren Brustwarzen, leckte zuerst an einem angeschwollenen Nippel und dann am anderen. Ihr genussvolles Stöhnen veranlasste sein Glied ungeduldig zu zucken. Er schob eine Hand zwischen sich und Hermine, reizte ihre Klitoris und brachte sie absichtlich ganz nach oben, ohne sie aber über den Gipfel rutschen zu lassen.

Ihr sanftes Wimmern steigerte seine Erregung. Er legte seine Hände unter ihren Po und half ihr sich auf und ab zu bewegen. „So… eng", flüsterte er, während er an ihrer Ohrmuschel leckte und fühlte Genugtuung, als er den Schauer bemerkte, der sie durchrann.

Ihre Nägel bohrten sich in seine Schultern, als sie daran ging, ihren Rhythmus zu steigern. Sie legte in dem Bestreben einer besseren Hebelwirkung einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas.

„Härter", keuchte sie und Severus gehorchte. Hemmungslos stieß er in sie und fühlte, wie ihre Muskeln um seinen Schaft erzitterten.

Es dauerte bei Hermine nicht lange, bis sie den Gipfel erreicht hatte. Severus' hämmerndes Tempo bewirkte einen erschütternden Höhepunkt. Er bewegte sich weiter, um seinen eigenen zu erreichen, während Hermine auf seiner Brust zusammenbrach.

Sie fühlte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte und eine plötzliche Wärme ihren Unterleib überschwemmte. Ihr Name kam als ein leises Stöhnen von seinen Lippen. Severus' Arm umschlang sie fester, als sie es sich in seiner Halsbeuge gemütlich machte. Ein leises Murmeln und die Decke schwebte aus ihrem Schlafzimmer um sie beide sanft zu bedecken.

Hermine krümmte eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, dass Prinz Charming die unbescholtene Maid immer in ihre Schlafgemächer trägt?"

Severus' Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung ging wieder gleichmäßig. Seine Stimme war ironisch. „Wenn er auftaucht, bitten wir ihn darum."

Sie blieben einige Minuten lang so sitzen und genossen das gemeinsame Gefühl. Hermines gleichmäßige Atmung hatte Severus überzeugt, sie wäre eingeschlafen. Er versuchte sie sanft ein wenig auf die Seite zu rutschen. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, aber er hatte das Gefühl in seinem rechten Bein verloren.

Ihr plötzliches Kichern erschreckte ihn. „Probleme?"

„Unter Umständen sogar eine Lösung. Albus kann nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich tanze, wenn ich mein rechtes Bein nicht spüren kann." Er versuchte seine Füße zu beugen, wobei die Bewegung Hermine nur noch stärker kichern ließ. „Genug, runter mit dir!"

Hermine rutschte so zur Seite, damit sie in seine Augen sehen konnte. Sie lag halb auf seinem Schoß und halb auf dem Sofa. „Besser?"

„Oh, unendlich viel besser."

„Ich habe heute mit Vanessa gesprochen. Albus hat ihnen für die Nacht Räumlichkeiten angeboten. Sie kommen am frühen Nachmittag an." Hermine zeichnete Linien auf seiner Brust und seinen Schultern und genoss das Gefühl seiner Haut.

„Hast du dein Kostüm schon fertig?"

„Ich habe noch zwei Wochen bis zum Tanz."

Jetzt war Severus an der Reihe, fragend eine Braue zu heben. „Hast du es noch nicht oder willst du nicht, dass ich es sehe?"

Hermine lächelte. „Noch nicht ganz fertig. Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich dem Kleid ähnlich sein, das ich auf der Tanzvorführung getragen habe. Ich mochte, wie sich das bewegt hat. Hör mal, dein Geburtstag ist eine Woche nach dem Tanz. Da er mitten in der Woche ist, dachte ich, ich komme zum Schloss. Gibt es eine Chance, dass du die Nacht frei von deinen Pflichten bekommst?"

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich da Albus in die Schuld nehmen kann."

Sie blickte tief in seine schwarzen Augen und verlor sich in der Intensität seines Blickes. Langsam senkte sie ihre Lippen zu seinen. Ihre Augen fielen zu und sie ließ sich in ihren Emotionen fallen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe sie sich wieder trennten.

Ihre Stimme war rauchig, als sie sich erkundigte: „Und was würde dir an deinem Geburtstag gefallen?"

Sein Geburtstag. Er konnte sie nicht bitten.

„Was?"

„Was auch immer du wählst."

„Nein, es gibt da etwas, dass du möchtest, aber du willst es mir nicht sagen. Was ist es?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an und wartete darauf, dass er ihr antwortete.

Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Kannst du bauchtanzen?

„Du möchtest, dass ich einen Bauchtanz für dich tanze?"

Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht, während er an ihren Bauchtanz mit Dem String dachte.

Hermine bemerkte das Erröten seiner Wangen. „Du möchtest, dass ich den Bauchtanz nackt für dich tanze?", vermutete sie.

„Nein, nicht gerade nackt", schaffte er es zu murmeln.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte eine fiebrige Höhe erreicht. „DER String, du Vollidiot! Sprich es aus! Du bist ein Ex-Todesser, um Himmels Willen! Der String! Du Idiot! Sag ihr dass du willst, dass sie in Dem String einen Bauchtanz macht!'

Hermine war verwirrt. „Im Kostüm? Das Tangokostüm?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. „Was auch immer es ist, sag es mir einfach. Genug mit den zwanzig Fragen, es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein!"

‚DER String!' Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie die geistesgestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf hören konnte.

„Kannst du dich an ein Kleidungsstück erinnern, auf das ich zufällig vor einiger Zeit in deiner Wohnung gestoßen bin?" fragte er leise.

Hermine versuchte nachzudenken. Über welches Kleidungsstück sprach er wohl? Ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck zwang ihn, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich dachte, dass es eine… Augenklappe wäre. Eine schwarze Augenklappe." Er war sich sicher, dass der andauernde Schmerz des Cruciatusfluches nur halb so schlimm war als das, was er soeben fühlte.

Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Verstand wörtlich durch ordentlich katalogisierte Ereignisse blätterte, bis sich plötzlich ihr Gesichtsausdruck erhellte. „Mein String? Du möchtest, dass ich einen Bauchtanz für dich mache und nur meinen schwarzen String trage? Aber hoffentlich nicht in der Großen Halle!"

„Ich wäre lieber der einzige Empfänger deines Charmes." Er entspannte sich ein wenig. Offenbar dachte sie nicht, dass es am Ende ein merkwürdiger Wunsch war.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte ihren großen Tag. ‚Ja! Der String. Gott, ich kann sie schon fast sehen.' Sein Körper begann auf das Bild zu reagieren, welches sein Verstand kreierte. Hermine, mit wildem Haar, die Wangen gerötet, ihr biegsamer Körper, wie er sich wellenartig zur Musik bewegte und im Feuerschein schimmerte; und dazu trug sie nur – Den String; sein Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Hermines Kopf bildete einige eigene Bilder. Severus, der in seinem schwarzen Seidenmantel da saß, der erotische Takt der Musik während sie um ihn herum tanzte, Tücher, die vor und zurück flatterten. Sie trug ihren String, aber ein paar wohlplatzierte Tücher würden das Outfit komplettieren. „Ich denke, dass das arrangiert werden kann."

‚Denk daran, wie überrascht sie sein wird, wenn du ihn ihr mit den Zähnen weg reißt, ehe du sie packst!' Die störende Stimme schien ein neues Ziel zu haben – es würde ihn verrückt machen, beendet war die Zeit der reinen Ablenkung, nun da er wirklich sehen würde, wie seine Träume wahr wurden. Sein Verstand schwor, dass er sich bis zu seinem Geburtstag auf nichts Anderes konzentrieren würde. Die nächsten paar Wochen würden, da war er sich sicher, wie eine einzige, langsame Folter vergehen.

Hermine schlängelte sich an ihn, wissend, dass er wieder erregt war.

„Beginne nichts, dass du nicht beenden kannst, meine Liebe."

Sie wackelte andeutungsweise mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Lust auf einen Quickie?"

Severus lachte. „So verlockend das Angebot auch ist, ich muss in fünfzehn Minuten zurück im Schloss sein. Aber ich werde es am Samstag von dir einfordern."

Sie hatten nie ausdrücklich darüber gesprochen, aber er nahm an, dass sie wie bisher weiter machen würden. Sie würde an den Wochenenden zu ihm kommen, außer er hatte das Wochenende frei, und er würde unter der Woche zu ihr kommen.

„Mmm, ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, aber ich bin zur Mittagszeit dort." Sie drapierte die Decke um sich, während sie von ihm fort rutschte. Danach kuschelte sie sich in das Sofa und sah ihm beim Anziehen zu.

Wie bei allem anderen, das Severus tat, waren seine Bewegungen präzise und genau. Einige Zauber, ein wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und seine Kleidung war sauber und bedeckte wiederum seine Gestalt.

„Bleib, du siehst viel zu zufrieden aus, um jetzt aufzustehen. Ich sehe dich dann am Samstag."

Ein schneller Kuss und er war fort. Hermine zog die Decke fest um sich, der Duft von Kräutern und von Severus erfüllte ihre Nase. Sie vermisste ihn immer am Meisten, wenn er gerade gegangen war, wenn sie ihn noch riechen konnte; wenn sie ihn in ihrer Wohnung fühlen konnte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Tage vergingen rasch. Severus saß am Freitagmorgen in der Personalversammlung und wünschte sich, er wäre irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier. Die Versammlungen wurden alle drei Wochen abgehalten und waren schlimmer als jeder Fluch, dem er jemals unterworfen war. Und die heutige Versammlung bildete keine Ausnahme.

„Unser letzter Diskussionspunkt ist ein bevorstehender Ball im Ministerium, eine Art Wohltätigkeits-Veranstaltung. Sie versuchen einen Fond für die Forschung im St. Mungos zu schaffen, und baten die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts und die Mitglieder des Ordens, daran teilzunehmen." Albus' Augen funkelten, während er die Ankündigung machte.

Severus schnaubte. „Wirklich Direktor, als ob sich das Ministerium für den Orden interessieren würde!"

„Obwohl mir die hinterhältigen Handlungsweisen der derzeitigen Regierung egal sind, ist die Absicht für diese Veranstaltung doch wirklich nobel."

„Was für eine Überraschung!", flüsterte Severus, und schaltete Albus ab.

„Hast du dich gerade freiwillig gemeldet, Severus?"

Sein Kopf fuhr hoch. Verdammt, er hatte wieder über Hermine nachgedacht und den Rest von Albus' Bemerkung verpasst. Er rutschte in seinem Sitz umher, und versuchte zurückzurudern. „Nein, wir können nicht alle das Schloss verlassen, ich wäre bereit zu bleiben und die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen."

Albus lächelte breit. „Wie ich schon sagte, um jedem Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen, wird der Ball eine Woche nach Halloween hier in Hogwarts stattfinden." Albus sah speziell auf den Tränkemeister. „Und jeder ist verpflichtet, daran teilzunehmen."

Severus beschloss, Albus lieber wütend anzustarren, als den Kommentar, welcher so offensichtlich auf ihn gerichtet war, mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Er stand abrupt auf und verbeugte sich formell zu seinem Freund. „Wenn du jetzt fertig bist, Direktor? Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, ehe meine Schützlinge mein Klassenzimmer überfallen und versuchen, das Schloss in die Luft zu jagen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten rauschte er aus dem Raum, und seine Roben bauschten sich wie durch ein Markenzeichen geschützte Art und Weise hinter ihm auf.

„Seine Schützlinge? Oje, er ist heute Morgen in einer wirklich schrecklich guten Laune", sagte Minerva mit einem Lachen. Der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums stimmte ihr zu.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Genau das, was ihm noch gefehlt hatte, eine weitere vom Ministerium unterstützte Veranstaltung. Es war schlimm genug, dass der Orden jedes Jahr an der Feier der Vernichtung von Du-weißt-schon-wer teilnehmen musste, und nun hatte sie einen weiteren Weg gefunden, ihn zu quälen. Na ja, es würde nicht allzu schlimm sein – Hermine würde auch dort sein. Sie hatten an solchen Veranstaltungen schon zuvor teilgenommen, aber noch niemals als Paar. Er hatte sie immer durch den Raum beobachtet, wie sie mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln und einer warmen Umarmung von Person zu Person ging.

Da es nun im Schloss abgehalten wurde, konnte er sie vielleicht dazu bringen, dass sie sich heimlich mit ihm verdrückte und einige vergnüglichere Dinge durchführte als die schwachsinnige Veranstaltung, wo das idiotische Duo ständig um sie herumflatterte. Auch wenn er sie nicht dazu brachte, früh zu gehen, würde er mehr tun als sie nur zu umarmen, sobald er sie für sich alleine hatte, so viel war sicher. Obwohl er ihre Beziehung nicht vollkommen akzeptierte war Potter deswegen wenigstens höflich. Severus lachte leise. Natürlich, er hatte Miss Weasley, Molly und Hermine, bei denen er für alles gerade stehen musste.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich zwei Ravenclaw hastig zurückzogen, während er vorbeiging. Die beiden hatten ihn niemals zuvor grinsen sehen und wünschten, angesichts seiner Wut, demjenigen hinter dem er her war einen schnellen Tod.

Er ging in sein Büro und hatte vor, die Zeit vor dem Unterricht zu nutzen um ein paar schnelle Arbeiten an den Aufsätzen zu machen, die er noch korrigieren musste. Seine Wochenenden wurden von einer bestimmten Hexe eingenommen und der Forschung die sie betrieben, wenn sie sich nicht gerade liebten. Er hatte nicht mehr diese endlosen Stunden übrig, um die Aufsätze und Arbeiten zu korrigieren.

Ohne es zu bemerken, war sein Leben voller und auch komplizierter geworden. Er war in ein angenehmes Muster gefallen, eines welches er kaum bemerkt hatte. Es hätte ihn überrascht, wenn er sich jemals die Zeit genommen hätte, darüber nachzudenken; das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er glücklich. Wirklich glücklich einfach nur Severus Snape zu sein.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die nächsten beiden Wochen vergingen in einem Strudel der Normalität. Severus verbrachte die Mittwoche bei Hermine, um für den Tanz zu üben. Danach aßen sie einen schnellen Bissen, gefolgt von einem Abend an dem sie sich liebten.

Die Wochenenden wurden in beiderseitigem Einverständnis im Schloss verbracht, sogar sein freies Wochenende. Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, zu forschen und die Veredelung des Wolfsbanntrankes zu testen und sie machten ziemlich viele Fortschritte in diesem Prozess. Wenn sie das laufende Tempo beibehalten könnten, und das Schicksal ihnen weiter so gnädig sein würde, würden sie während der Weihnachtsferien soweit sein, den verbesserten Trank zu testen.

Der Rest der Wochenenden wurde mit lesen oder Gesprächen über ihre verschiedenen Interessen verbracht, und natürlich damit, dass sie sich liebten.

Hermine hatte ihm endlich ihr Kostüm gezeigt. Es war in der gleichen Linie wie ihr Kleid gestylt, das sie an dem Abend, als sie auf der Tanzvorführung tanzte, getragen hatte. Das Oberteil hatte einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt, welcher seiner Meinung nach eine Menge ihres Dekolletés zeigte. Obwohl es nicht ‚rückenfrei' wie das andere Kleid war, zeigte es doch eine große Menge an Haut. Die linke Seite hatte einen Schlitz bis zum Oberschenkel und erlaubte ihr, es beim Tanzen nach vorn und hinten zu werfen. Es war eine Sache dass er ihre weiblichen Attribute bewunderte, es war aber eine andere, wenn die Schülerschaft und die anderen anwesenden Männer die ‚Sicht' ebenfalls genießen konnten.

Das hauchdünne Material umschmeichelte jede Kurve. Der Fluss des Stoffes betonte die Sinnlichkeit ihrer Bewegungen. Der Bund ihrer Ärmel und auch der Rocksaum waren ungleichmäßig geschnitten und flatterten, wenn sie tanzte, um ihren Körper. Der gesamte Eindruck war von glühender Sexualität.

Sie hatten gerade ihre letzte Übungsstunde beendet, als sie ihm ihr Kostüm vorführte. Er hatte die Gestaltung bewundert, aber sein Herzschlag unterbrach einen Schlag, als er mit ihren Augen verschmolz. Während er sie betrachtet hatte, hatte sie ihn bewundert. Er konnte das nackte Begehren und die pure Lust in dem Blick sehen, den sie auf ihn gerichtet hatte; all ihre Leidenschaft, all diese Intensivität war nur für ihn.

Bis er begonnen hatte, sich mit Hermine zu treffen, hätte er gesagt, dass sein Leben passabel war. Er hatte Glück gehabt, den Krieg zu überleben, etwas das ihn immer noch erstaunte. Er hatte seine Tage der Forschung und der akademischen Welt genossen, ebenso das Leben in Hogwarts und auch der Umgang, wenn auch auf limitierter Basis, mit den paar Leuten, die er als seine Freunde ansah. Unterrichten wäre viel schöner, wenn er nicht mit den unteren Kursen umgehen müsste, aber man konnte nicht alles haben. Alles in allem war sein Leben in den letzten Jahren… passabel gewesen, sogar angenehm.

Es verblasste im Vergleich mit der Zeit, die er nun mit Hermine verbrachte. Sogar beim Streiten mit ihr war er lebendiger, mehr gegenwärtiger als er es jemals gewesen war. Obwohl der Gedanke daran, vor der Schule zu tanzen ihn am liebsten schreiend davonlaufen lassen sollte, war es doch das Gefühl, Hermine zu halten, ihre Augen während des Tanzes auf ihm alleine zu haben, dazu das lockende Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem genug, dass er durch diese Feuerprobe kommen würde. Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass sie bereit wären. Er glaubte ihr.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus war den ganzen Tag nervös gewesen. Er wusste, das Hermine geplant hatte, nach ihrer letzten Vorlesung nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Er erwartete, dass sie irgendwann nach vier eintreffen würde und machte einen nutzlosen Versuch, nicht die Haupthalle aufzusuchen um auf sie zu warten.

Mit der Ankunft von Ted und Vanessa Prittchard entschied er, dass es Zeit war, sich in sein Büro zurück zu ziehen. Höflich dankte er den beiden für ihre Hilfe beim Tanz heute Abend und verließ sie, damit sie Albus auf eigene Faust suchen konnten.

Er korrigierte die Aufsätze der Zweitklässler, wobei die rote Tinte aus dem Papierstapel neben ihm blutete, während er auf Hermine wartete. Es erleichterte ihn sehr, als der das Prickeln der Magie auf seiner Haut spürte, als seine Schutzzauber sie erkannten und so ihre Ankunft signalisierten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine beobachtete Severus, wie dieser sein Kostüm im Spiegel arrangierte. Sie dachte immer noch, dass er wie ein Pirat in dem schwarzen und dunkelgrünen Hemd zusammen mit den schwarzen Strumpfhosen aussah. Obwohl sie den Schurz nach der ersten Anprobe vergrößert hatte, schien er sich immer noch ein wenig zu stark an seine Gestalt anzupassen. Sie wusste von der Größe seiner Wölbung, so beeindruckend sie auch im Moment aussehen mochte, dass es nicht im Geringsten an die Größe herankommen würde, falls er irgendwann heute Abend noch erregt wäre. Ein Vorgang, der häufig vorzukommen schien, besonders wenn sie den Tango tanzten.

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine um, seine Armen waren seitlich ausgebreitet. „Nun?" Er hätte es vorgezogen, seine Roben zu tragen und nur für den Tango im Kostüm zu erscheinen. Albus hatte gegen diese Idee offiziell Einspruch eingelegt und gefordert, dass alle im Kostüm zu erscheinen hatten. Keine Ausnahmen.

„Du siehst großartig aus. Lecker, ehrlich gesagt."

Er griff nach ihr und zog sie an sich. Er drückte sie in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung und einen genauso leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Severus war ein extrem eigener Mann. Hermine hatte sich an seine liebevollen Umarmungen und Küsse hinter geschlossenen Türen gewöhnt, an seine Berührungen, wann auch immer er hinter ihr ging. Sein Humor, obwohl ironisch, war häufig erotisch. So sarkastisch wie er zu jedem Anderen sein konnte, so scherzhaft konnte er mit ihr sein. Etwas, dass sie durch seine äußerliche Erscheinung niemals vermutet hätte.

Das Bild das er nach außen bot, war das eines verschlossenen Mannes. Stoffschichten, verbunden mit Reihen von Knöpfen und hohen Krägen schlossen ihn von der Welt aus. Hoben ihn von den anderen ab. Es war das Gegenteil von diesem Mann, wie sie nun erfahren hatte. Der Mann den er ihr gestattete zu sehen. Er fühlte sich in seiner eigenen Haut wohl und wanderte nackt in ihrer Wohnung herum, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Auch wenn er die Berührung mit anderen in der Öffentlichkeit vermied, schien er von ihr, wenn sie unter sich waren, nicht genug zu kriegen.

Zeitweise war er ein einziger Widerspruch. Der öffentliche Mann war das genaue Gegenteil des sehr privaten Mannes, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, schätzte und mochte. Sie fühlte einen Verlust, wenn sie in der Gesellschaft von anderen waren. Severus war reserviert und distanziert. Er mochte sie. Sie wusste, dass er sie mochte. Für ihn war das Zeigen von Zuneigung eine Privatangelegenheit, und nicht für fremde Augen bestimmt. Sie verstand das. Es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie seine Berührung vermisste, aber sie verstand es.

Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass er hilflos war, seinem Verlangen nach ihr zu widerstehen, seinem Begehren, seiner unkontrollierbaren Leidenschaft, wenn sie ihn auf ‚diese' Art ansah.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, seine Hüften lagen an ihren. Es kostete Hermine eine Sekunde, die Tatsache zu bemerken, dass er vollkommen erregt war, etwas das vor einer Minute noch nicht so gewesen war. Hermines Hand glitt zwischen sie und liebkoste und streichelte sein angeschwollenes Glied.

„Du kannst nicht hier rausgehen, ehe ich meinen Namen obenauf tätowiert habe, damit jeder weiß, dass du tabu bist!" Hermine grinste über den finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

Severus' Verhalten wurde hochmütig. „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie Ihre Hände bei sich behalten würden, Miss Granger. Dies ist Privateigentum, welches sie recht grob behandeln."

Hermine trat zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie sich in der letzten Nacht darüber beschwert hätten." Sie grinste über seine Probleme mit seiner ziemlich offensichtlichen Erektion. Aber ein Blick auf den Schurz erzählte eine andere Geschichte. Nichts zu sehen. Keine Erektion. Nichts außer einer wirklich beeindruckenden Wölbung. Sie griff vor und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Genitalien. Sie konnte die Erektion unter ihrer Handfläche fühlen, pulsierend mit Leben. Gefällig bewegte er seine Hüften und gestattete ihr, die Länge und Steifheit seines Gliedes zu spüren.

„Du hast ein Problem damit, deine Hände bei dir zu halten, oder?" Severus konnte die Belustigung in seinen Augen über ihre offenbare Bestürztheit nicht verbergen.

„Was hast du gemacht? Einen Verschleierungszauber?" Sie zeigte auf den Schurz. „Das bist du nicht. Ich kann fühlen, wie hart du bist!"

„Jedes Mal wenn ich dich in meinen Armen halte, werde ich erregt. Und das seit dem ersten Mal, als wir zusammen getanzt haben. Dich zu lieben hat nur das Gefühl verstärkt. Du erwartest doch sicher nicht von mir , dass ich im vollen Blickfeld der Schüler raus auf die Tanzfläche gehe, nicht zu vergessen die Schar von alten Schachteln, und stolz mit meinen Waren herum stolziere, sobald ich dich zum ersten Mal in meinen Armen spüre?"

Hermine liebkoste wieder seinen harten Penis und war fasziniert von der Beule die sie nur sehen, und der Erektion, die sie nur fühlen konnte.

Severus lachte leise. „Solltest du nicht vorhaben, mehr zu tun, dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass du bis später wartest um mit deiner Tätigkeit fort zu fahren, oder ich bin für meine Handlungen nicht mehr verantwortlich zu machen."

„Du willst das weiterhin verborgen halten? Als ob das, was sie zu sehen bekommen nicht schon einen Blick wert wäre!" Ihre Hand glitt wieder zurück zum Schurz.

„Vielleicht werde ich den Zauber fallen lassen, wenn wir für den Abend fertig zum Gehen sind. Das würde den alten Hexen etwas zu gackern geben."

„Severus."

„Du hast Macbeth gelesen. Ist es denn ein Wunder, dass die alten Schachteln, die sich um den Kessel scharen, eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva, Poppy und Irma haben?"

„Shakespeare ist schon hunderte von Jahren her. Sie sind nicht so alt. Wirst du mich in fünfzig Jahren auch so bezeichnen?" Hermine zerquetschte seine Schulter.

Severus ließ alles Spielerische fallen. Seine Augen loderten vor Intensität, während er sie hart an seine Brust zog und seine Arme sich um sie wickelten. „Bist du in fünfzig Jahren immer noch hier?"

Die plötzliche Veränderung in seinem Verhalten erschreckte Hermine. Trotz all seines gespielten Draufgängertums war Severus gelegentlich immer noch unsicher, was sie beide anbelangte. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken. „Ich bin hier, wenn du noch da bist." Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. In den nächsten paar Minuten konnte nur das Geräusch des knackenden Feuers gehört werden.

Severus' Stimme war voll von Emotionen, als sie sich trennten. Er hielt inne, um das nicht offensichtliche Ergebnis ihres Vorspiels zu bereinigen. „Wir müssen nach oben gehen."

Hermine grinste, während sie ihm zusah. „Interessanter Spruch. Wäre ein Abschwelltrank nicht einfacher gewesen?"

Sein Grinsen zur Antwort war teuflisch. Severus beugte sich vor, seine Hand lag auf ihrem Arm. Zärtlich kniff er in ihre Ohrmuschel ehe er direkt in sie sprach. Sein Atem war heiß, als er sagte: „Das ist für dich. Jede Bewegung, die wir machen, jedes Mal, wenn du an mir abrutschst wirst du wissen, was du mir antust. Wie lange möchtest du, dass es andauert?"

Hermines Atmung ging rau bei dem Bild, das er heraufbeschworen hatte. Das Gefühl seines harten Gliedes rieb immer an ihr, wenn er sie hielt. Er hatte Recht. Verdammt sei er. Allein das Wissen, dass er erregt war, würde sie beeinflussen.

Severus reichte ihr seinen Arm. „Gehen wir, meine Liebe?"

„Du weißt, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst?", sagte sie und nahm seinen Arm.

Sein leises Lachen ging ihr bis ins Innerste. „Das werden wir noch sehen, oder?"

Die beiden gingen zum Tanz und ihrer Vorführung. Der Tango, der vertikale Ausdruck für ein horizontales Begehren, ein Begehren, dem sie beide verfallen waren.

tbc

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: Halloween...**

* * *

Wie wäre es mit einem Klick auf den Knopf und ein paar Worten für mich…? 


	32. Halloween

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Der **erste** Dank geht an Schnuffi, die mich über viele Wochen schon aufbaut und mir häufig Mut macht… danke dafür, du hast mir viel Kraft gegeben!

Der **zweite** Dank geht an alle Leser, auch an die, die ‚nur' mitlesen! Ihr müsst wirklich sehr auf dieses Kapitel gewartet haben +gg+ denn seit dem letzten Update wurde auf die Story geklickt, dass es nur so rauchte +ggg+. Danke für eure lieben Wünsche, mir geht es viel besser und ich bin schon fast wieder fit. Ich hoffe, dass die Zeit den Rest macht.

Der **dritte** Dank geht an **Bethsai**, und das ist überfällig. Sie/Er hat einen Fehler in der Übersetzung von Kapitel 26 entdeckt – vielleicht wollt ihr nochmals nachlesen, was Hermine da tatsächlich im Bad zaubert? Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Bethsai!

An schallundrauch: Danke für deine Worte, ich gebe sie an Pearle weiter. Gib doch deine Mailadresse an, dann kann ich auch dir persönlich antworten!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 32**

**Halloween – oder Zeit, der Musik ins Auge zu sehen**

„Beruhige dich, Minerva. Ich bin sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird." Albus' Lächeln half nicht gerade dabei, das drohende Gefühl des Unterganges zu mindern.

Minerva suchte die Große Halle ab, um einen flüchtigen Eindruck auf ihre Lieblings-Exschülerin und den mürrischen Tränkemeister zu erhaschen. Sanftes Kerzenlicht schien durch wahnsinnige Fratzen hunderter geschnitzter Kürbisse, die in der Luft schwebten und von der verzauberten Decke herabhingen. Magische Fledermäuse schossen zwischen den Kürbissen hin und her. Die Haustische waren für die abendliche Tanzvorführung fortgeschafft worden, um Platz für einen Tanzboden und ein erhöhtes Podium zu machen, welches momentan von Ted Prittchard an den Platz des Lehrertisches entlang der rückwärtigen Wand gerückt worden war.

Der Raum war mit Schülern und Gästen überfüllt. Die Kunde des ‚speziellen Entertainments' am heutigen Abend hatte sich schnell verbreitet. Gerüchte waren durch die Schule geflogen um was es bei der Unterhaltung heute Abend gehen könnte. Die führende Vermutung auf der Skala war eine Demonstration der dunklen Künste durch ein Duell. Immerhin, welcher Tag eignete sich besser als Halloween um ein wenig Dunkle Künste zu üben? Erst beim Frühstück an diesem Morgen hatte der Schulleiter die Ankündigung für die Tanzvorführung gemacht, und die Prittchards als die Hauptpersonen vorgestellt sowie die speziellen Gäste, Hermine Granger und Hogwarts eigener Professor Snape.

Keiner wollte es verpassen, Professor Snape tanzen zu sehen, im Kostüm und auch noch mit Hermine Granger. Die Schüler hatten sich daran gewöhnt, während der Mahlzeiten Hermine bei Professor Snape sitzen und sich unterhalten zu sehen, und niemals einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Die meisten nahmen an, dass sie eine Art Nach-dem-Abschluss Arbeit in Zaubertränke machen würde, wenn sie überhaupt einen Gedanken für sie erübrigten. Sogar zu der Zeit, während sie beim Essen waren oder die wenigen Male, wenn sie in Hogsmeade gesehen wurden, schien nichts anderes zu sein, als wenn sich zwei ‚Kollegen' unterhielten. Zumindest, bis der wahre Hintergrund ihrer Beziehung nach Severus' Überraschungsbesuch in Amsterdam ans Licht kam.

Es hätte Severus vielleicht belustigt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er das Thema Nummer Eins aller Gespräche der Schülerschaft war, nachdem seine Anwesenheit bei der Tränkekonferenz allgemein bekannt wurde. Eigentlich ging es nicht um seinen Besuch dort, eher darum, wen er _nach_ der Konferenz begleitete und wo sie gesehen wurden. Die Schüler beobachteten mit kaum im Zaum gehaltener Neugierde, als Hermine das Wochenende darauf im Schloss auftauchte. Was auch immer erwartet wurde – passierte nicht. Keine Rosen, die in der Luft erschienen. Keine romantischen Umarmungen. Keine Küsse. Nichts. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und die Schüler verloren das Interesse und wandten sich der nächsten Klatscherei zu, jedenfalls bis jetzt.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es genug war, dass du ihn hast die Tanzstunden nehmen lassen? Aber ihn mit Hermine vor der Schülerschaft tanzen zu lassen… das ist einfach zuviel." Minerva fuhr damit fort, den Raum abzusuchen um einen Blick auf ihren Freund und Kollegen zu erhaschen. Sie bemerkte, dass einige Hexen und Zauberer in kleinen Gruppen zusätzlich bei den Schülern standen. „Albus, warum sind die Weasleys hier?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie hier sind um Hermine zu sehen. Was könnte es auch sonst für einen Grund haben?" Albus' funkelnde Augen waren kurz davor, die verärgerte Hexe zu blenden.

„Alles ist bereit. Wir brauchen nur noch Hermine und Snape und dann können wir beginnen. Die Band kann die Bühne benutzen, wenn wir fertig sind. Ich baue sie dann erst später ab.", bemerkte Ted, als Vanessa und er zu den beiden stießen.

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät, dies hier abzublasen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du, von allen Leuten Severus einer solchen Lächerlichkeit preisgeben kannst." Minerva sah den Schulleiter wütend an.

Vanessa bemerkte ihren strengen Ausdruck. „Minerva, ich habe bisher Severus noch nicht tanzen sehen, aber Hermine hat mir versichert, dass er den Tango gemeistert hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde, dass er sich blamiert. Ich habe gerade neulich mit ihr gesprochen und zwar mit der gleichen Besorgnis wie jetzt Sie. Und wieder garantierte sie mir, dass sie bereit für die Aufführung sind. Ich kenne Severus nicht besonders gut, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hermine etwas tun würde, dass nicht in seinem besten Interesse wäre."

Minerva sah die Hexe wütend an. Vanessas funkelnde Augen waren genauso schlimm wie Albus'. ‚Du kennst ihn nicht', dachte sie. ‚und jetzt stehst du hier und nennst ihn beim Vornamen als wenn er ein alter Freund von dir wäre.' Ihre Stimme war kalt. „Was auch immer passiert, ihr beide seid verantwortlich für die Konsequenzen dieser kleinen Demonstration heute Abend.", sagte sie und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand deutete sie auf Albus und Vanessa.

„Wie du meinst, Minerva, wie du meinst." Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, leuchteten Albus' Augen vor Entzücken noch heller, der Rest seiner Bemerkung ging in der Begeisterung der Stimmen verloren, als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten.

Die Schüler wurden einer nach dem anderen leise, als sie Zeugen des Paares wurden, das an ihnen vorbei ging. Jene in der hinteren Reihe hüpften, um einen Blick auf Hermine und Severus erhaschen zu können. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion. Jene die in der gleichen Reihe wie das Paar waren wurden nur kurz still, und fingen sofort erneut zu flüstern an, nachdem sie vorbei gegangen waren.

Severus behielt seine Augen starr auf die hintere Wand der Großen Halle gerichtet und sein Puls klopfte in seinen Ohren, während er mit Hermine an seinem Arm über den Tanzboden ging.

„Du siehst großartig aus. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht uns gut. Konzentriere dich einfach auf mich und es ist vorbei, ehe du es merkst." Hermine versuchte seinen Arm beschwichtigend zu drücken, als sie merkte, wie er sich vor Anspannung versteifte.

„Der einzige Weg, damit es mir _gut_ gehen würde, ist, weiter zu gehen durch die Hintertür, durch den Rosengarten und so weit weg wie möglich von diesem verfluchten Schloss zu kommen, wie wir nur können." Sein finsterer Blick wurde noch intensiver, als er Albus und Minerva erblickte, die mit Ted und Vanessa sprachen.

Das Geräusch von Stimmen erreichte eine nie da gewesene Höhe, als die Mädchen ihre Überraschung über des Tränkemeisters sexy Kostüm herausschrieen. Die Strumpfhosen klebten wie eine zweite Haut an Severus und erhöhten das feine Spiel der Muskeln und Sehnen beim Gehen. Sie wurden mit dem Bild eines gut definierten Oberkörpers in Verbindung gebracht, sowie langen Beinen, einem nett geformten Hintern und natürlich – der Schurz und die Freuden, die dort verborgen waren und die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. In der Geschichte von Hogwarts hatte niemand jemals miterlebt, dass Professor Snape in solch freizügiger Kleidung zu sehen war. Sogar seine Duellkleidung bestand aus einer Weste, Gehrock und maßgeschneiderten Hosen.

Wenn auch die Mädchen ein neues Idol zur Verehrung gefunden hatten – die Jungs waren eine andere Sache. Ein Rivale war ein Rivale, auch wenn es der schmierige Blödmann war, der nicht länger die Rolle der Fledermaus in den Kerkern gab, oder was das betraf – schmierig war. Als Severus' Sexappeal sich durch die weibliche Population vervielfacht hatte, was Schüler und Lehrerschaft gleichermaßen betraf, fühlte sich die männlichen Anwesenden bedroht. Einige Jungs äußerten, dass die Möglichkeit bestände, dass ein Zauber gesprochen worden war um alle in der Großen Halle zu verzaubern. Den meisten wurde gesagt, sie sollten den Mund halten, und bei einigen war das nicht sehr höflich. Alles was die Jungs machen konnten, war die Köpfe zu schütteln sich zu fragen, ob sie verrückt geworden waren. Eine Möglichkeit die noch zunehmen würde, wenn Hermine und Severus den Tango getanzt hatten.

Minerva stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da, während sie Severus und Hermine dabei zusah, wie sie in ihre Richtung kamen. Sie entschied, dass es nichts ausmachen würde, wenn er flach auf den Boden fallen oder wie auf Wolken tanzen würde. Einzig seinen selbstsicheren Schritt und seinen normalen Körperbau zu sehen war genug um ihre Ängste, was seinen Ruf nach diesem Abend anging, zu verbannen. Sie war sicher, dass er für eine lange Zeit Gesprächsgegenstand sein würde, aber nicht aus den Gründen, die sie ursprünglich vermutet hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben." Minerva konnte es nicht ändern, aber sie musste der Ehrfurcht in Irmas Stimme zustimmen. „Hat er immer schon so ausgesehen?" fragte die erstaunte Bibliothekarin.

„Ich glaube, dass er besser auf sich achtet, seit er sich mit Hermine trifft." Poppy und Irma Pince standen neben Minerva und beobachten das Näherkommen eines Mannes, den sie nur als jemanden abgetan hatten, der nichts anderes als ein Verdruss war.

„Es tut mir irgendwie leid, dass ich ihm im August nicht mit dieser Buchbestellung geholfen habe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so aussieht? Glaubst du, dass es eine Art von Dunklem Zauber ist?", fragte Irma, während sie Severus bewundernd ansah.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hätte nichts geändert. Egal wie gut er aussieht, ich kann nicht sagen, dass er irgendwie freundlich geworden wäre, bis er anfing, Hermine zu sehen. Wenn jemand Magie angewandt hat, dann muss es sie sein." Es war eine erschreckende Offenbarung für die Hexe. Severus' Umgestaltung hatte nur wenig mit der äußeren Erscheinung zu tun. Die wahre Veränderung kam von innen. Er war nun ruhiger, es war einfacher mit ihm zu reden, besonders wenn Hermine in der Nähe war. Sie hatte ihm sogar ein Lächeln entlockt während er ein Magazin im Aufenthaltsraum der Lehrer gelesen hatte. Severus würde immer ein gefährliches Tier sein, aber Hermine hatte anscheinend das Undenkbare vollbracht und das wilde Biest gezähmt.

„Hermine, wie immer ein Vergnügen. Severus, mein Junge, du siehst herrlich aus." Albus begrüßte die beiden als sie die Gruppe erreichten.

„Alle bereit zu tanzen?" Ted lächelte Hermine an. Nachdem was er von Professor Snape wusste, konnte er kaum glauben, dass der Schulleiter auf _dieses_ bestimmte Kostüm bestanden hatte, aber eine Zaubererwette war eine Zaubererwette.

„Severus, du siehst göttlich aus!" Vanessa wusste, dass der Mann wegen der ziemlich öffentlichen Zurschaustellung seiner Person schäumte, etwas, bei dem er von vornherein lieber gestorben als zugestimmt hätte. Sie lächelte, als sie die stumme Kommunikation zwischen Hermine und dem Tränkemeister beobachtete, ein strenger Blick verfinsterte seinen bereits wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie wusste von Albus, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden verändert hatte. Sie hatte Gerüchte gehört und der berüchtigte Trip nach Amsterdam bestätigte die wachsende Bindung zwischen den beiden. Aber heute war es das erste Mal, dass sie es mit eigenen Augen bezeugen und beobachten konnte – die offensichtlichen Gefühle, die die beiden füreinander hegten. Vanessa war wirklich glücklich für das Paar, das Leben war hart genug um es allein zu leben. Es war schön, wenn man jemanden hatte um es zu teilen. Nach allem was sie gehört und nach allem was Albus ihr erzählt hatte, war Severus ein Mann, der ein Stück Glücklichsein verdiente.

Hermine klopfte auf seinen Arm und ignorierte das gefährliche Knurren, dass seine einzige Antwort war. Das Bild eines Löwenbändigers in einem Käfig mit einem wilden Tier, mit Hermine und Severus in den Hauptrollen, bildete sich ungebeten in Minervas Gedanken. „Albus…" Ihre Stimme beinhaltete die Verachtung, die sie im Moment für den Mann empfand.

„Alles bereit, Ted. Fertig, wenn du soweit bist." Hermine drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin und Mentorin, ihr Lächeln war aufrichtig. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich glaube, dass du sogar überrascht sein wirst."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es bin", bemerkte Irma leise, ehe ihr Minerva den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte.

Severus wandte sich mit grollenden Augen an das Paar, sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Hermine hatte es geschafft, ihm das Versprechen zu entlocken, dass er sich mäßigen würde. Es war eine Variation eines alten Muggelsprichworts: „Wenn du nichts Nettes über jemanden sagen kannst, dann sag lieber gar nichts." Es war sein eigener Fehler gewesen, dass er jetzt in dieser lächerlichen Position war, und jemanden zu verhexen, oder Zuflucht zu verbalen Beschimpfungen zu nehmen würde die Dinge nur noch schlimmer machen. Wenigstens für heute Abend hatte er zugestimmt, sich beim Attackieren zurückzuhalten, ob verbal oder physisch.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir wohl alle auf die Seite der Bühne gehen. Ich dachte, dass du und ich den Samba und den Merengue tanzen, Vanessa und ich werden dann den Cha-cha und einen Foxtrott tanzen ehe du und Snape mit dem Tango Argentino enden. Wir können die Tänze auch verändern." Ted skizzierte den Plan für die Show während er ging, bemerkte aber nicht, dass Hermine nicht mit ihm ging.

Hermine wandte sich Severus zu, ihre Augen schimmerten. „Bereit?"

Ein kurzes Nicken war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Sein Ärger auf Albus bekämpfte sich mit seinem Verlangen zu fliehen, irgendwo anders als in der Großen Halle zu sein.

„Du wirst großartig sein, konzentriere dich nur auf mich." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste leicht seine Wange, ehe sie davonstürzte um sich zu Ted neben der Bühne zu gesellen.

Severus richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, seine Wangen bedeckte eine leichte Rötung als Reaktion auf Hermines Kuss. „Mit dir beschäftige ich mich später", knurrte er Albus wütend zu, ehe er zur Bühne ging. Er konnte genauso gut jetzt herausfinden, wann sein öffentlicher Auftritt zur Demütigung geplant war. Es machte keinen Sinn auf eine Axt zu warten, die vielleicht von selbst fallen würde.

Er hatte einige Hexen und Zauberer erkannt, während er durch die Große Halle gegangen war. Einige aus dem Orden, Potter, Weasley, die ganze verdammte Familie war da, nachdem was er sehen konnte. Wenn es nicht für Hermine wäre, hätte er ungeachtet der Folgen alle rausgeschmissen. Er nahm an, dass das etwas bedeutete wenn er, ungeachtet seines Schicksals, nicht bereit war, sie zu verlassen.

Die Lichter verdunkelten sich und eine plötzliche Stille senkte sich über die Versammelten. Nervöses Geschnatter konnte hier und da in der Großen Halle vernommen werden. Ein Scheinwerfer erhellte die Bühne, während Ted durch die Vorhänge trat. Die Ansage war ähnlich wie die damals auf der ersten Vorführung.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Thaddeus Prittchard und ich möchte mich bei Ihnen allen bedanken, da Sie uns gestatten, Sie heute Abend zu unterhalten. Ich besitze ein kleines Tanzstudio mit dem Namen ‚Leichter-als-die-Lüfte'. Heute Abend wollen wir Ihnen nur ein paar der vielen Tänze vorführen, die mein Studio unterrichtet. Wenn jemand von Ihnen Interesse am Tanzen hat und Tanzstunden nehmen möchte, meine Frau und ich werden für Fragen nach der Show zur Verfügung stehen. Heute Abend werden wir Ihnen einen Reigen von Tänzen vorführen – Den Merengue, die Samba und den Foxtrott, um nur einige zu benennen. Entspannen Sie sich, klopfen Sie mit den Füßen mit, fühlen Sie die Musik und genießen Sie die Vorführung." Das Licht ging aus und die Bühne lag wieder im Dunkeln.

Der Raum brummte, als die Lichter angingen um die Bühne sanft zu erhellen. Die Silhouette von zwei Menschen war zu sehen, die bewegungslos vor dem rückwärtigen Vorhang standen. Es war die gleiche Eröffnung, die Severus sie an der Vorführung ausüben hatte sehen, so dramatisch gehalten wie nur möglich. Der Mann und die Frau auf der Bühne standen im Profil zum Publikum. Sie schienen in der Zeit eingefroren zu sein. Der Mann hielt die Frau in seinen Armen, bereit zu tanzen. Die Frau sah anscheinend zu Boden. Als das Licht aufhellte erklärte eine Durchsage über den Köpfen: „Meine Damen und Herren, Die Samba!"

Ein scharfer Ton erklang in der Stille. Der Kopf der Frau schoss hoch. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Ton erklangen, als die beiden sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Ein starker lateinamerikanischer Takt begann dann zu spielen, während Severus Hermine und Prittchard beobachtete, die den Tanz begannen. Obwohl er nicht so anregend wie die Rumba oder der Tango war, war die Samba dennoch ein erotischer Tanz.

Der Tanz war genauso wie in seiner Erinnerung. Ihre Schritte waren exakt, während Prittchard sie Drehung um Drehung herumwirbelte. Diese Bewegung ließ ihren Rock um ihren Körper fliegen. Hermines Hüften wiegten sich zum Takt. Ihre Unterleiber tanzten bei jedem Schritt anregend vor und zurück. Der Tränkemeister stockte der Atem, als er das Schwingen von Hermines Hüften beobachtete, und das Bild von ihr, wie sie sich über ihm bewegte während sie sich liebten, ließ seine Leisten eng werden.

Dieses Kleid war in fast der gleichen Art an der Seite geschlitzt wie das Kleid, dass sie in jener Nacht der Tanzvorführung getragen hatte. Der Stoff bewegte sich sinnlich mit jeder Drehung mit und enthüllte einen großzügigen Teil ihres Beines und ihres Schenkels. Er war verloren, zog sich von der Menge zurück und ließ seine Gedanken ein Eigenleben starten, indem er ihren Rücken hinab floss und mit ihren Bewegungen mitschwang.

Der Tanz fuhr weiter mit seinen sinnlichen Bewegungen fort, Hermine glitt um Teds Körper während sie sich aufeinander konzentrierten und mit den gleichen Schritten zur Musik tanzten. Das Tempo der Musik steigerte sich noch und sie ahmten den Takt nach. Severus sah, wie Prittchards Hand über Hermines Hüfte glitt, während sie zusammen eine Vorwärts- und Rückwärtsreihe an Schritten tanzten. Er fühlte, wie der Ärger in seinem Körper aufflammte, da ein anderer Mann seine Hexe berührte. Es war ihm egal, ob Hermine ihn für diesen veralteten Kommentar bis ins Morgen gehext hätte, sie war sein.

Ted zog Hermine heran und wirbelte sie erneut herum. Beim letzten Spin landete sie hart an seinem Körper. Severus fühlte, wie sich als Antwort seine Eingeweide zusammenzogen. Prittchard stoppte in der Mitte der Bühne. Er drehte Hermine ein letztes Mal aus und wieder ein. Sein Arm hielt sie in Position, indem er fest ihre Taille griff und sie zur letzten Figur kamen. Sie beugte ihren Rücken zurück, warf den Kopf nach oben und kickte ihren Fuß zurück während die Musik ihre finalen Takte spielte. Sie hielt während der letzten Noten des Liedes diese Position.

Severus beobachtete das schnelle Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, als sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er hörte kaum den Applaus, da das Blut so in seinen Ohren hämmerte. Er musste versuchen, seine Emotionen in den Schranken zu halten, ehe er etwas tat, das er wahrscheinlich nicht bereuen würde, nämlich einen Unverzeihlichen auf Prittchard zu sprechen, bevor er Hermine verschwinden ließ. Die magische Wette sei verdammt.

Prittchard und Hermine standen Seite an Seite, als die Musik zu Ende ging und verbeugten sich zu dem widerhallenden Applaus. Sie wandten sich um und glitten zurück durch den Vorhang, als das Licht sich erneut verdunkelte.

Jubelrufe und Pfiffe, gemixt mit Applaus konnte von den Versammelten gehört werden. Die Menge beruhigte sich, als ein Paar wieder auf der Bühne erschien und als Silhouette am Vorhang zu sehen war. Die Lichter flammten gleichzeitig mit dem Beginn der Musik auf. Eine Stimme über den Köpfen rief aus: „Ladies und Gentleman, der Foxtrott!"

Vanessa und Ted tanzten zum Takt des spritzigen Tanzes. Ihre Bewegungen veränderten sich zwischen einem munteren und einem langsamen Doppelschritt, kombiniert mit einer wiegenden Drehung. Sie tanzten wie eins durch geübtes Können vor und zurück über die Bühne.

„Severus?"

Hermines Stimme und das Gefühl ihrer Hand, die zögernd auf seinem Arm lag, holten den finsteren Mann aus seinen Träumereien wieder zurück, als er ihren besorgten Blick bemerkte.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Severus nickte, denn im Moment vertraute er seiner Stimme nicht. Als sie sich umdrehte, um den Tänzern zuzusehen, zog er ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust und sein Arm lag besitzergreifend über ihrem.

Hermine kuschelte sich in der halbdunklen Umgebung der Bühne an ihn, angetan von der unerwarteten Geste. Sie konnte immer noch das Ergebnis seiner Erregung an ihren Po gepresst fühlen, auch wenn es für niemanden sonst sichtbar war. „Sie tanzen gut zusammen, oder? Aber nicht so gut wie wir", sagte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Seine Stimme war dunkel, seidig und sandte ihr einen Schauer des Begehrens durch und durch, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Alles was ich denken konnte, während ich dir beim Tanzen mit Prittchard zusah, war, wie dein nackter Körper über mir lag und ich dich liebte." Severus lächelte, als er ihr Zittern bemerkte und war immer noch dankbar über den Zauber, den er über den Schurz gesprochen hatte.

„Behalte den Gedanken, ich muss ja noch mal mit Ted tanzen."

Severus sah Hermine nach, wie sie an die Seite der beweglichen Bühne trat. Das Paar beendete den Tanz. Das Publikum applaudierte und die Prittchards machten ihre Verbeugungen, ehe das Licht wieder gedämpft wurde. Er konnte sehen, wie sich der Vorhang in dem schwachen Licht teilte und das neue Paar Aufstellung auf der Bühne nahm. Hermines Silhouette war im Halbdunkel leicht zu erkennen, ihr Haar formte einen wilden Lichtschein um ihren Kopf. Die mechanische Stimme verkündete wieder: „Meine Damen und Herren, der Merengue!"

Das Licht drehte zusammen mit der Musik auf. „Hot, hot, hot!" Der Refrain hatte einen rhythmischen Takt und bald konnte das Publikum die Worte wiederholen. Severus sah zu wie Ted und Hermine einige verschiedene Figuren auf der Bühne tanzten. Hermines Hüften wiegten sich lockend, während sie tanzten. Die Samba und der Tango erforderten eine rollende Beweglichkeit, punktiert durch gelegentliche Vorstöße. Die Bewegung der Hüften beim Merengue war anders. Er bedurfte anscheinend eine ‚Rauf und runter' Bewegung, die zeitgleich mit den Tanzschritten ausgeführt wurde.

Zur Freude der Menge schien der Takt schneller zu werden, während das Lied lief. Als die Musik den beschleunigten Takt erreicht hatte, drückte Ted Hermine nach unten, nur um sie danach wieder hochspringen zu lassen. Hüften zitterten bei dieser Bewegung, während das Lied zu Ende ging. Die zwei verbeugten sich wieder dem Applaus entgegen, ehe das Licht sich eindämmte.

Wie zuvor erschien Hermine an seiner Seite, während die Stimme ausrief: „Meine Damen und Herren, der Cha-cha-cha."

Hermine betrachtete seine Augen, als Severus dem Paar auf der Bühne zusah. „Bist du soweit? Wir sind nach dieser Nummer dran. Konzentrier dich einfach auf mich. Vertrau mir, du wirst großartig sein. Ich würde dich das nicht tun lassen, wenn ich anderer Meinung wäre."

Severus wandte sich der Hexe vor ihm zu. Er vertraute ihr bedingungslos, das war eine Tatsache. „Ich weiß. Lass uns das einfach nur zu Ende bringen, " brummte er.

Sie traten an die Bühnenseite. Bereit, um sich an ihren Platz zu stellen, wenn die jetzige Nummer fertig sein würde. Die Menge applaudierte, als Ted und Vanessa die letzten Schritte ausführten und danach innehielten, um sich zu verbeugen. Hermine und Severus gingen an dem Paar vorbei, während diese durch den Vorhang glitten.

Vanessa rief sie sanft an, als sie sich trafen. „Viel Glück. Ich weiß, dass ihr fantastisch sein werdet."

Die Bühne war vollkommen dunkel geworden. Severus und Hermine stellten sich in ihre eingeübte Eröffnungshaltung. Sie konnte die Spannung in seine Schulter spüren, während sie auf den Sprecher warteten. „Entspann dich, es sind nur du und ich."

Die Menge war ruhig geworden, Spannung lag in der Luft. „Meine Damen und Herren, heute Abend bieten wir Ihnen ein seltenes Vergnügen. Der Tango Argentino, getanzt von Miss Hermine Granger und Ihrem Zaubertränkemeister hier aus Hogwarts, Professor Snape." Das Licht flammte auf, und enthüllte die beiden in der traditionellen Eröffnungshaltung. Ein starker Takt erklang, während sie die Eröffnungsschritte tanzten. Der sinnliche Klang der tiefen Schläge, gepaart mit dem Gefühl der Hexe in seinen Armen fachte das Feuer, welches durch sein Blut raste, noch weiter an. Der Raum verschwand um ihn, als Severus' und Hermines Augen sich miteinander verbanden. Sie waren wieder in ihrer Wohnung und tanzten für niemanden außer für sich selbst.

Die Schritte waren exakt und wurden mit schnellen Bewegungen vorgeführt, ehe sie dann plötzlich in eine langsame, sinnliche Drehung tanzen. Die Bewegung von Seite zu Seite und wieder zurück stellten sie überspitzt dar, während sie gegeneinander glitten. Severus bauschte die Figur des ‚wiegenden Felsens' durch einen Tip seiner Zehenspitzen auf. Seine Hüften kippten vor und zurück und ihre Körper trafen aufeinander. Begehren war in jeder ihrer Bewegungen offensichtlich.

„Albus?" Minerva beobachtete geschockt den Tanz der beiden auf der Bühne. Die sinnlichen Bewegungen ließen ihr Gesicht leicht erröten.

„Ein vertikaler Ausdruck eines horizontalen Begehrens. Die beiden sind offensichtlich sehr vertraut miteinander. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals den Tango mit solchem Verlangen, solcher Leidenschaft tanzen gesehen habe. Sie sehen wirklich gut zusammen aus." Vanessa wandte sich an Ted. „Denkst du, dass sie zustimmen würden, bei der nächsten Vorführung zu tanzen? Ich weiß dass du üblicherweise mit Hermine tanzt, aber es hat nicht dieselbe Emotion wie bei den beiden. Man kann das Feuer zwischen den beiden spüren."

Albus lachte leise in sich hinein. „Es läuft ziemlich gut zwischen den beiden, nicht wahr?"

Das Paar auf der Bühne hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Jede Bewegung, jede Berührung entfachte weiter die tobenden Emotionen, die sie empfanden. In einem Moment drückten sich ihre Brüste an seine Brust, da sie von ihm kraftvoll an sich gezogen wurden, und im nächsten Moment wurde sie wieder los gelassen.

Ihre Blicke waren miteinander verbunden, als der Tanz aus hohem Tempo zu einem fast-Stop überging, ehe er wieder an Schwung zunahm. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich Severus' Augen verdunkelten, während er ihr wieder entgegen tanzte. Als er ihren Körper wieder an seinen zog, konnte sie den physischen Beweis seiner Erregung spüren, auch wenn es sonst keiner sehen konnte. Hermine fühlte die Hitze und die Leidenschaft, die von ihrem Partner abstrahlte. Der Puls in ihren Ohren schlug gleichzeitig mit dem Takt der Musik, als ihre Körper miteinander kollidierten und dann wieder auseinander glitten.

Die Musik erreichte sein finales Crescendo. Hermine bog sich über seinen Arm und ihre Atmung ging ebenso abgehackt wie seine. Eine Hand hielt sie hoch über ihren Kopf, die andere griff um seine Schulter. Ihre Brüste drückten sich in dieser Haltung gegen den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides. Severus beugte sich nach vor und platzierte einen Kuss in das Tal ihres Ausschnittes, gerade als das Licht erlosch. Die Menge brach in einen donnernden Applaus aus, während das Paar wieder zu sich kam und realisierte, dass sie tatsächlich nicht allein in ihrer Wohnung waren.

Als das Licht wieder aufflammte, standen sie um sich zu verbeugen. Ted ging zur Bühnenseite damit er dem Paar ihre Minute im Rampenlicht zugestehen konnte. Er schritt nach vorn und nahm an, dass der Applaus nun abflauen würde. Er irrte sich. Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde der Beifall noch lauter.

Albus kam zu ihm auf die Bühne. Es dauerte noch ein, zwei Minuten, ehe das Publikum bereit war, sich zu beruhigen. „Ich möchte den Prittchards danken, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben uns heute Abend zu unterhalten. Mr. und Mrs. Prittchard stehen jetzt zur Verfügung, wenn ihr Fragen über ihr Tanzstudio habt. Mein tief empfundener Dank geht an Miss Granger und Professor Snape, da sie ihr Talent mit uns geteilt haben. Wenn ihr uns noch einige Augenblicke zugesteht, werden die Schicksalsschwestern aufbauen und wir können mit den Festivitäten heute Abend fortfahren."

Vanessa traf auf Hermine und Severus, als diese die Bühne verließen. „Ihr zwei wart fantastisch. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor den Tanz mit solchem Feuer getanzt gesehen. Könntet ihr euch vorstellen, den Tanz für uns auf der nächsten Vorführung zu tanzen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Wir waren gut, oder?"

_Vorführung_? Worüber zum Teufel sprach die Hexe? Er war so froh, dass er es geschafft hatte ohne flach auf sein Gesicht zu fallen! Dachte sie wirklich, er würde _das_ wieder tun? Fakt war, dass er ein nettes kleines Lagerfeuer plante, und das, sobald sie in seine Räume zurückgekehrt waren. Er dachte, dass die Strumpfhosen und der Schurz wirklich schön brennen würden.

Albus schloss sich ihnen an, als er von der provisorischen Bühne heruntergekommen war. „Ich vermute, dass es einige junge Hexen gibt, die unserer Tränkemeister ab jetzt in einem ganz neuen Licht sehen werden, wenn am Montag der Unterricht fortgesetzt wird. Tja, mein Junge, dies vervollständigt nun die Konsequenzen der Wette." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand und dem Puff einer Rauchwolke erschien eine kleine Karte mit Severus' Namen darauf in seiner Hand. „Alle Verpflichtungen erfüllt." Albus hielt die Karte an einer Ecke fest und blies sanft darauf. Die Karte glühte auf, ehe sie endgültig in einer weiteren Rauchwolke verschwand.

Severus beobachtete die Aktion und war froh, dass er endlich von der Wette befreit war, während er die entsprechende Freigabe durch ein magisches Prickeln auf seiner Haut spürte. Er war überrascht, dass er einen traurigen Stich fühlte, der sich mit dem Gefühl der Freude mischte. Obwohl er es gehasst hatte, eine Darstellung für die Schule zu sein, hatte er doch die wöchentlichen Tanzstunden mit Hermine genossen. Vielleicht hätte sie Lust, ihm noch einen oder zwei weitere Tänze beizubringen. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wohin die Privatstunden führen konnten. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich wieder, als Ron und Harry zu der Gruppe stießen.

„Hermine, das war… erstaunlich. Wirklich, mir fehlen die Worte. Ihr beide wart…" Harry errötete, als er sich ihren Tanz wieder ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Wir waren gut zusammen. Wir _sind_ gut zusammen!" Hermine lächelte selbstgefällig, froh, dass sie die Chance hatte, ihre Freunde eines Besseren belehren zu können. Sie musste in den letzten Wochen deren ‚Bedenken' öfters zuhören. Ihre Bemerkungen gingen von – ihr werdet euch lächerlich machen – bis zu – du kannst das doch nicht ernst meinen? Du wirst doch nicht wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit tanzen… mit Snape? Was werden die Leute denken?

„Ich bin… beeindruckt, Severus. Das war eine… bemerkenswerte… Vorstellung." Minerva schienen die richtigen Worte zu fehlen, um ihre Meinung über ihren Auftritt ausdrücken zu können.

Hooch hatte keineswegs diese Schwierigkeiten. „Ihr beide wart unglaublich. Sagen wir besser heiß!"

Poppy und Irma nickten zustimmend ein wenig mit ihren Köpfen, jedoch war sich Severus nicht sicher. Er errötete leicht bei dem Lob, und dennoch im Geheimen froh, dass er solch eine gezielte Resonanz bei seinen Kollegen provozieren konnte.

Hermine sprang ein, ehe Severus einen Kommentar abgeben konnte. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, nicht streitlustig zu sein. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde.

„Obwohl wir euch allen dankbar sind, glaube ich, dass Severus und ich noch eine vorrangigere Verpflichtung haben, der wir nachkommen müssen." Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und ignorierte die Frage, die seine erhobene Augenbraue stellte. Sie wusste aus früherer Erfahrung, dass das Tanzen ihn genauso scharf wie sie selbst gemacht hatte. Der Zauber mochte das augenscheinliche Resultat seiner Erregung vor allem um sie herum verbergen, doch sie konnte den harten Stahl fühlen, den er ihr in ihre Rückseite presste. Der Tango war ein feines Vorspiel und hatte noch nie dabei versagt, beide zu erregen.

„Das war nicht gerade taktvoll.", bemerkte Severus, als sie sich aus der Gruppe befreiten.

„Welche Aussage hast du von mir erwartet? Bitte entschuldigt uns, wir müssen uns dringend in die Kerker zurückziehen damit wir wie die Hasen rammeln können, oder, könnten wir vielleicht für einen kleinen Moment hinter einen dieser Wandteppiche schlüpfen?"

Severus lachte leise. „Mir wäre nichts lieber, als dich sofort zu packen, davon zu tragen und mit dir zu machen was ich will, aber ich glaube, ich kann warten bis wir meine Räume erreicht haben."

Hermine blieb mit einem entschlossenen Glänzen in den Augen stehen, gerade als sie die Türen erreicht hatten, die aus der Großen Halle führten. „Und was hält dich davon ab? Das will ich sehen, dass du mich rausträgst!"

Anscheinend beobachteten genauso viele Hexen, Zauberer und Schüler, die schon ihre Ankunft beobachtet hatten, auch ihren Aufbruch aus der Großen Halle. Severus blickte der resoluten Hexe in die Augen. „Du glaubst nicht, dass ich das tun würde, oder?"

Ein wissendes Grinsen war seine Antwort. „Ich weiß, dass du nur den Tango getanzt hast, weil du die Wette verloren hast. Und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du so untypisch handeln würdest." Hermine drehte sich um, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Sie übersah den verschmitzten Blick in _seinen_ Augen.

Sie kreischte vor Freude auf, als sich die Welt in ihren Achsen neigte, ehe sie sich wieder einrichtete, und sie an seiner Brust landete. Sie konnte seine Erektion, hart und stark an ihren Po gepresst, sogar aus diesem Winkel fühlen. Sie kicherte, als sie sich in seinen Armen bewegte. „Ist das ein Zauberstab in deinen Strumpfhosen oder bist du einfach glücklich mich zu sehen?"

„Hör auf damit", knurrte er, aber das Begehren das sie in seinen Augen sah, und die Rauheit seiner Stimme erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Severus wandte sich den Versammelten zu, er war schon so weit gegangen – er würde es weiterspielen, wozu es auch immer gut sein mochte und konnte es dann immer noch auf die Wette schieben. Er ließ den Zauber, der auf dem Schurz lag, fallen, während er sich vor der Menge verbeugte. „Und an alle noch eine gute Nacht." Er drehte sich mit Hermine auf den Armen um und verließ schweigend die staunende Gruppe.

„Hast du gesehen…?" Minerva hielt plötzlich inne. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, was sie dachte, dass sie gesehen hätte oder hatte sie doch? Wie konnte sie auch zugeben, dass sie seinen… Schurz bewundert hatte, als er ging? Sie dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich niemals mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen würden, Severus in dieser Art Kleidung zu sehen. Es war undenkbar, dass der bewusste Schurz nun scheinbar wachsen und sich wölben würde.

„Was gesehen?", fragte Albus mit funkelnden Augen.

„Nichts, gar nichts.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Es musste irgendein Trick durch Licht und Schatten gewesen sein. Aber wenn sie ihren Gedanken Stimme gegeben hätte, dann hätte sie festgestellt, dass sie nicht die einzige Hexe war, der die Veränderung des besagten Schurzes aufgefallen war. Sogar die Hexen in der Nähe des Paars hatten Probleme zuzugeben, dass sie das auch gesehen hatten und welch Veränderung anschließend eingetreten war.

„Glückliche kleine Hexe."

Minerva nickte geistesabwesend, stimmte aber Irmas geflüsterter Bemerkung zu. Die Halle schien wieder zum Leben zu erwachen, als die Schicksalsschwestern zu ihrem ersten Auftritt gingen.

„Harry…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er dachte, dass er wusste, was er gesehen hatte, aber auch er wollte keinen Kommentar über Hermine und… Snape abgeben. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. „Vergiss es, Kumpel. Wir reden mit Hermine morgen oder unter der Woche. Ich vermute, dass sie uns jetzt verhexen würde, wenn wir jetzt nach ihr suchten." Harry wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Ginny, als die Musik begann. „Tanzen?"

„Liebend gerne." Ginny lachte und legte sich in Harrys Arme. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um, ehe Harry mit ihr davon tanzte. „Ich bin sicher, dass es hier noch eine Unmenge Hexen gibt, die gerne mit dir tanzen würden. Tanze und lass die beiden in Ruhe."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Es war alles so viel einfacher gewesen, als sie noch Schüler waren und er gewusst hatte, wer auf welcher Seite war. Harry und Ginny. Seine kleine Schwester. Hermine und _Snape_. Nun ja, sie schienen zueinander zu passen, aber _Snape_! Eine junge Hexe kam auf ihn zu. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, dass Ginny erzählt hatte, dass sie eine der neuen Auszubildenden der Schule war. Clara irgendwas. Er ließ ein wissendes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Hi, hat mir nicht meine Schwester gesagt, dass du ein Modell der _Hexenwoche_ bist?"

Die junge Hexe errötete. „Schwerlich. Ich bin der Lehrling in Kräuterkunde. Clara Watkins."

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht irgendwo auf einem Fotolayout gesehen habe, so eine hübsche Hexe wie du?"

Clara lachte. „Nein, ich tendiere eher dazu, fast den ganzen Tag damit zu verbringen, Professor Sprout überall hin zu folgen, Kräuter umzupflanzen und Aufsätze zu korrigieren."

„Ah, in dem Fall, möchtest du gerne tanzen?" Ron geleitete die junge Hexe zur Tanzfläche. Hermine und Snape waren schon längst vergessen, als sie begannen, zum Takt zu tanzen. „So, was hältst du von Quidditch, Clara?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus veränderte seinen Halt bei Hermine, als er sich scharf nach rechts wandte und durch den offenen Durchgang schritt, der zu den unteren Ebenen und den Kerkern führte.

Hermine schmiegte sich an seinen Hals. „Du kannst mich jetzt runterlassen. Du weißt, ich kann auch gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du schon müde wirst."

„Damit du verschwinden kannst, ehe ich verruchterweise mit dir anstellen kann was ich möchte? Ich denke nicht." Obwohl er nicht mehr der Jüngste war, hatte er doch noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel, und zuerst einmal bedingte einer davon, dass er die Distanz zu seinen Räumen verkürzen musste. Er hielt abrupt nach etwa einhundert Metern vor einem Gobelin im Korridor an.

Hermine erkannte kaum die Übersetzung der lateinischen Phrase, die Severus gemurmelt hatte. Der Gobelin schimmerte, ehe er sich auflöste. Sie sah durch die Öffnung und erblickte nur den Wandteppich mit der Schlange die den Eingang zu seinen Räumen bewachte – und das einige Etagen unter ihnen. „Ist das nicht dein Eingang?"

Severus ging durch das Portal und die Öffnung schloss sich hinter ihm. „So ist es." Sie hatte noch niemals zuvor das gemalte Gegenteil seines Eingangs bemerkt. Es war eine Kopie des Bildes auf dem Wandteppich, durch das sie durch gegangen waren.

„Gibt es noch andere Verbindungen wie diese?"

Sie fühle das Prickeln der Magie, als sie die Schutzzauber erkannten und der Wandteppich verschwand, während sich die Tür automatisch öffnete. Severus stellte sie wieder auf die Beine, ehe er hungrig ihren Mund verschlang. Er war schon vor ihrem Auftritt in der Großen Halle erregt gewesen. Als er sie trug, hatte ihr stetiges Wackeln seine Erregung nur noch genährt.

Hermines Arme wickelten sich um seine Schultern, eine Hand spielte mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken, während sich ihr Kuss vertiefte. Sie stöhnte, als er ihre Brüste grob knetete und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, als Elektrizität durch ihre Venen strömte. Es prickelte rauf und runter über und durch ihren Körper, ehe es sich in ihren Leisten konzentrierte. „Severus."

Severus schaffte es, die begierige Hexe umzudrehen und auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches zu setzen. Sie konnten es später langsamer angehen, jetzt war er von der Leidenschaft überwältigt, sie zu nehmen. Dem Tonfall ihres Stöhnens nach war sie absolut der gleichen Meinung. Er strich mit einer Hand über ihren Schenkel und griff nach ihrem Höschen. Als er das dünne Stück Stoff herunterrutschen ließ war er glücklich, sie feucht und für ihn bereit zu sehen.

Ein geflüsterter Zauber und der Schurz flog auf den Boden, ein weiterer Spruch und die vordere Stoffbahn seiner Strumpfhosen verschwand. Severus positionierte sein hartes Glied am feuchten Eingang ihrer Öffnung. „Hermine.", flüsterte er, und schob sich mit einem fließenden Stoß in die willige Hexe. Sie stöhnte zur Antwort laut auf und zog ihn mit sich, während sie sich auf dem Schreibtisch zurücklegte. Papiere und Bücher rutschen über die Seiten des Schreibtisches, während sie sich bewegten. Sie war heiß und nass und eng und alles was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte.

Sie bewegten sich mit einer Dringlichkeit zusammen, die durch ihr Verlangen füreinander geschaffen worden war. Severus konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn anspannten, als sie seine Schultern umklammerte. Sein Oberkörper war über sie gebeugt, während er regelmäßig in ihre willkommene Hitze stieß. Er spürte, wie sich sein Orgasmus an der Unterseite seines Gliedes bildete. Seine Hoden spannten sich an und zogen sich hoch, während er versuchte, es noch länger auszuhalten. Er fühlte die ersten Zuckungen ihres Höhepunktes und als ihre Muskeln versuchten ihn noch fester zu halten gab er nach. Er fuhr tief in ihren Körper und ihr Wimmern spornte ihn an. Mit einem letzten Stoß stöhnte er auf und entleerte seinen Samen in sie, seine Hüften hoben sich noch mehrmals reflexartig, als er seine Befreiung auslebte.

Hermine zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er versuchte, sie nicht zu erdrücken und rutschte auf die Seite, während ihre Körper immer noch miteinander verbunden waren. „Nein", flüsterte sie, denn sie wollte die Stimmung nicht brechen. „Ich möchte dich spüren." Behutsam lag er teilweise auf ihr. Beide atmeten schwer von der Anstrengung.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und neigte sich zu ihr um ihre Lippen sanft durch seine zu berühren. Sein Kuss war überraschen zärtlich und enthielt eine Welt von Versprechungen für sie beide. Als er schlussendlich von ihrem Körper glitt, seufzte er tief.

„Nun, das war spaßig.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich glaube, dass jetzt ein langes Bad in einer heißen Wanne nicht schlecht wäre."

„Hast du vor, mich dorthin zu tragen?"

„Dich tragen? Oje, wie verwöhnt du doch geworden bist. Den ganzen Weg bis zum Badezimmer tragen? Muss ich dir auch noch wieder beibringen, wie man geht? Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach an meinem Bett festbinden. Dann würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn du niemals mehr gehen könntest." Severus hob sie auf seine Arme und ging zum Badezimmer.

„Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht! Du kannst mich runterlassen."

„Mm. Darüber reden wir später."

Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung. „Wie hast du es geschafft, die Vorderseite deiner Strumpfhosen zu entfernen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass diese Stoffbahn da gewesen ist."

„Es ist klar, dass du kein Mann bist. Wie hast du erwartet, dass ich die Toilette benutzen soll? Die Strumpfhosen ausziehen?"

Hermine lachte warm, während sie über die Türschwelle zum Badezimmer kamen. „Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich nicht genug darüber nachgedacht."

Er stellte sie auf die Füße, ehe er sich umdrehte um die Tür zu schließen.

Sie warf einen abschätzenden Blick in Richtung seiner entblößten Leisten. „Du weißt, dass dir das gut steht. Vielleicht setzt es sich durch?"

„Hermine."

„Nach den Blicken, die dir heute Abend zugeworfen wurden, würde es nicht schaden, wenn ich meinen Namen auf die Stellen tätowieren würde, die jeder sehen kann." Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über die Fläche seines Beckens. „E-i-g-e-n, genau hierhin. Das ‚E' sollte hier beginnen und das ‚n' wäre dann genau hier." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger von der Basis seines Penis' bis zum Beginn seiner Vorhaut. Er begann sich unter ihrer Berührung wieder zu verhärten.

Severus sah verwirrt drein. „Eigen? Warum willst du, dass ich ein Tattoo habe, auf dem ‚Eigen' steht?"

„Nicht eigen. Nur in deinem… entspannten Zustand könnte man ‚Eigen' lesen. Ich denke, da ist genügend Platz um – Eigentum von Hermine Granger – über die gesamte Länge deines erigierten Gliedes zu tätowieren." Während sie sprach, erschienen die Worte der Länge nach auf seinem Penis, der Satz war allerdings nicht vollständig lesbar in seinem halberigierten Status. „Wie auch immer, besser ist es, wenn ich die einzige bin, die das so genau lesen kann. Jedermann sonst sollte nur den Beginn des ersten Wortes lesen können – Eigen."

Severus starrte sie an, ehe er in unkontrollierbares Gelächter ausbrach. Er setzte sich auf die Kante der Badewanne und hielt sich den Bauch. „Und wie lange hast du gewartet, um mir das aufzulegen?", fragte er lachend.

Hermine stellte sich zwischen seine geöffneten Beine und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eine Weile."

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich." Er schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sie in seine Arme zog.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Für niemanden war es eine Überraschung, dass Severus und Hermine am nächsten Tag das Frühstück in der Großen Halle verpassten.

Oder das Mittagessen.

Oder das Abendessen.

tbc

* * *

So, das war das Kapitel, auf das wir alle so lange gewartet haben! Es wäre wirklich eine großartige Sache, wenn mir viele etwas dazu schreiben würden… kommt schon, gebt euch einen Ruck +gg+. Es wäre so schön, wenn mir einige der sonst ‚stillen' Leser auch mal ein kleines Statement zukommen lassen würden. Ich hoffe nämlich, ich kann Pearle von euren zahlreichen Meinungen über dieses Kapitel berichten. 

Die Story ist hier natürlich noch nicht beendet, also freut euch auf weitere Ereignisse! Inzwischen sind 43 Kapitel der Story geschrieben und Pearle ist noch nicht fertig.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus' Geburtstag… **

* * *

Also, nun legt mal los… 


	33. Happy Birthday, Severus

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Mein besonderer Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi!

Wow, vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews und Kommentare! Ich habe mich so sehr gefreut!

Nun aber weiter zu Severus' Geburtstag… ich denke, er kann es kaum noch erwarten, seine Geschenke auszupacken +ggg+

Grüße gehen hiermit an Anyanka +zwinker+ -wie du siehst, siezt Severus hier die Schülerin... sie sind ja auch schon älter +ggg+

**

* * *

Kapitel 33 **

**Happy Birthday, Severus **

„Miss Anderson." Wohin starrte das Mädchen nur? Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Nachtisch. Als wenn er… oh, verdammt noch mal, als wenn er Lockhart wäre! Das würde er abstellen müssen, und zwar schnell. Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem seidigen Schnurren. „Miss Anderson…"

Die Augen der jungen Hexe wurden weich und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.

„Wenn Sie die schrumpeligen Feigen in dieser Phase in Ihren Kessel fallen lassen, werden wir in der folgenden Wochen immer noch Teile von Ihnen aufsammeln. Zwanzig Punkte von Ravenclaw für den Versuch, mein Klassenzimmer in die Luft zu jagen und Strafarbeit heute Abend bei Filch."

Die Augen des Mädchens verengten sich verwirrt. „Sir?"

„Sie waren dabei, Ihren Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Darf ich nun endlich weiter unterrichten?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder seinen üblichen, barschen Ton angenommen. Er sah, wie das Mädchen einige Male blinzelte, ehe sie stumm nickte. „Danke.", meinte er tropfend vor Sarkasmus.

Bevor er wieder nach vorn ging, löste er den Zauber über ihrem Kessel. Er hatte, als er den Fehler des Mädchens bemerkte, ein unsichtbares Siegel darüber gelegt, besorgt darüber, dass der Tonfall seiner Stimme sie doch noch dazu veranlassen könnte, die schrumpeligen Feigen hinein zu werfen. Er hatte Longbottom und den Dunklen Lord überlebt, er hatte nicht die Absicht zu diesem viel späteren Zeitpunkt von einer Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw in die Luft gejagt zu werden.

Hermine hatte unkontrollierbar gelacht und es „Klarsichtfolien" Zauber genannt, als er ihn zufällig eines Nachmittages gebraucht hatte. Es hatte sie einige Minuten gekostet und eine angemessene Menge an Gekichere, um zu erklären, was genau eine Klarsichtfolie war. Sie hatte ihm sogar eine Probe davon bei ihrem nächsten Besuch mitgebracht. Er nahm an, dass es ein Fachwort für Muggeltechnologie war, aber das Material war geradezu magisch.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, ehe ich einfach unterbrochen wurde, fügen Sie nicht…"

Der Rest des Tages verging in fast genau der gleichen Art. Der weibliche Anteil der Schule schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, ihm lieber beim Gehen zuzusehen, statt ihm beim Unterrichten zuzuhören. Er verbrachte den Großteil des Tages damit, immer wieder Feuer zu löschen und das Schloss davor zu bewahren, in die Luft zu fliegen.

Seine Stimmung war schlimmer als üblich, als er in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen erschien.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus zog an seinem Stuhl mit mehr Kraft als nötig und merkwürdigerweise zufrieden als die Stuhlbeine lautstark über den Steinboden kratzten.

„Probleme, Severus?" Remus lächelte und schenkte ihnen beiden Kürbissaft ein. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung davon, was den Mann plagte. Es hatte den ganzen Tag über schlecht verborgenes Geflüster in seinem Unterricht gegeben und ein schneller Blick durch die Große Halle zeigte, dass einige Schüler dem Tränkemeister Welpenaugen zuwarfen.

„Ein verfluchtes Paar Strumpfhosen und sie denken, ich bin wie der verdammte Lockhart", sagte er ärgerlich.

„Nein, ich bezweifle, dass es das ist. Sie sehen nur gerade eine andere Seite von dir, das ist alles. Ich bin sicher, dass früh genug die Dinge wieder normal laufen."

„Nicht früh genug für meinen Geschmack."

Das Geräusch eines leisen Lachens an seiner Linken half nicht gerade dabei, seine Stimmung zu verbessern.

Die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten fröhlich. „Ah, Severus, ich glaube, ich hatte noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich die Tanzaufführung am Freitag genossen habe. Es war höchst vergnüglich. Ich dachte daran, es als jährliche Veranstaltung zu lassen."

Severus starrte seinen Freund und Mentor an. „Dann schlage ich vor, du solltest jetzt bereits anfangen, Tanzstunden zu nehmen, da ich keinerlei Absicht habe, auch nächstes Jahr wieder das Amüsement für alle zu sein."

Albus lachte herzlich. „Was für eine wundervolle Idee. Vielleicht mache ich das sogar."

Severus' Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Es ärgerte ihn zu sehen, wie einige Hexen von jedem der Haustische in Verehrung zu ihm hochsahen. Er war immer noch die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, der schmierige Blödmann. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie achteten einzig allein auf das Aussehen. Seine Persönlichkeit war immer noch dieselbe.

Die weibliche Population war höchstwahrscheinlich von seiner physischen Erscheinung gefangen; es hatte eine Menge Diskussionen in den Schlafsälen gegeben, wer was während des Tanzes und auch später gesehen hatte, als er sich umwandte um mit Hermine in seinen Armen zu verschwinden. Es war wahrscheinlich genau diese Aktion gewesen, noch mehr als das Kostüm, das anziehend auf die Herzen und das Gemüt der jungen Hexen gewirkt hatte. Sie waren gefesselt davon gewesen, als Berichte seiner Liaison mit Hermine nach seinem unerwarteten Besuch in Amsterdam öffentlich bekannt geworden waren. Aber das offensichtliche Objekt seiner Zuneigung auf seine Arme zu nehmen und sie aus der Großen Halle zu tragen? Es war so romantisch: der finstere, grüblerische Zauberer war mit einer jüngeren Hexe zusammen. Es war der Stoff, aus dem Märchen geschrieben wurden, sogar wenn es sich um Professor Snape drehte.

Er war, wie auch immer, immer noch Severus Snape. Er spottete im Allgemeinen über die Schüler. Und es war noch nerviger, als einige Hexen sich kichernd wegdrehten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das geholfen hat", meinte Remus mit einem Lachen.

Severus wandte sich ihm zu und blickte ihn finster an. „Und _was_ würde, nach deiner, ach so hoch geschätzten Meinung, helfen?" Nach dem Tag, den er gehabt hatte, war er tatsächlich willig, Ratschläge von jedem in Betracht zu ziehen, sogar von Remus.

„Nun, die Zeit wird das zeigen. Ich würde sagen, dass entweder die Schwärmereien dieser Schulmädchen bald aufhören, oder du dich an die Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnen solltest. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar etwas über einen Fanclub dir zu Ehren gehört."

Severus schnaubte. „Tatsächlich." Sehr komisch, als ob er noch eine weitere Komplikation in seinem bereits fehlgeleitetem Leben brauchen könnte. „Ich vermute, sie wollen auch noch Poster mit meinem Autogramm haben, die sie sich an ihre Wände hängen können!", sagte er schneidend.

„Das wäre vorstellbar", antwortete Remus lächelnd.

Der morgige Tag konnte nicht schnell genug kommen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Nur weil ich morgen nicht kann, ist das kein Grund, die Studiengruppe abzusagen. Ihr könnt das auch ohne mich durchsehen. Unsere Prüfung ist nicht vor kommender Woche." Hermine notierte die Zeit. Sie musste wirklich dringend in die Bibliothek, wenn sie die Nachforschungen für ihr Referat über die Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen Kalkül und Arithmantik für ihre fortgeschrittene Arithmantikstunde fertig stellen und dazu am nächsten Tag abends frei haben wollte.

„Hermine hat Recht, es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir uns morgen nicht treffen sollten. Ich bin sicher, dass wir die Zeit, um alles zu überarbeiten wesentlich dringender als sie brauchen." Wenn überhaupt, dachte Kathy, Hermine schien diese Treffen eigentlich gar nicht zu brauchen. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, jedem anderen zu helfen als selbst zu lernen.

„Was machst du denn so Wichtiges, dass du eine Studiengruppe absagen musst?"

Das Quengeln in Edmunds Stimme zog an den Nerven der Hexe. Sie würde froh sein, wenn das Semester vorüber war. Sie hatten im zweiten Halbjahr weniger Unterricht zusammen und Hermine konnte sich dann hauptsächlich auf ihren Unterricht in fortgeschrittener Zauberkunst konzentrieren.

Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu. „Ich sage überhaupt nichts ab, der Rest von euch kann sich immer noch treffen. Ich verpasse nur ein Treffen. Ein Treffen! Wie viele hast du verpasst oder bist zu spät gekommen, nur damit du das Ende von irgendeinem Quidditch Match sehen konntest?"

„Es war ein Play-off Match. Nur weil dich Quidditch nicht interessiert macht es das nicht weniger wichtig. Dein Freund Ron hat gespielt. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du das Spiel auch ansehen würdest!"

„In Ordnung. Du hast Recht und ich Unrecht. Okay? Sonst noch was? Ich muss jetzt in die Bibliothek." Hermine packte wütend ihre Büchertasche zusammen, während sie sprach.

„So, _was_ machst du dann morgen?" Edmund sah sie fragend an.

„Edmund!" Kathy war genauso neugierig, jedoch konnte sich nicht glauben, dass er die Nerven hatte, sie danach zu fragen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben." Susan starrte ihn an und dachte, dass er noch ein größerer Trottel war, als sie zuerst geglaubt hatte, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich wäre.

Hermine betrachtete die Gruppe, zuckte in Gedanken die Achseln – warum nicht? „Morgen ist Severus' Geburtstag. Ich habe vor, mit ihm zu Abend zu essen und ihm beim… feiern zu helfen."

„Was meinst du mit fei…?"

„Schau mal auf die Uhr. Ich muss rennen. Ich sehe euch alle am Mittwoch in der Vorlesung." Sie warf sich ihre Büchertasche über die Schulter und brach zur Bibliothek auf. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass das Verhexen eines anderen Studenten ein strafbares Delikt war. Es gab da einige wirklich kreative Zaubersprüche, die ihr einfielen um Edmund zum Schweigen zu bringen, nur damit sie ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden bekam.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um morgen. Sie würde auf jeden Fall Severus helfen, seinen Geburtstag zu ‚feiern'. Sie hatte vor, ihm einen Geburtstag zu schenken, an den er sich erinnern würde. Die Tasche rutschte ihr von der Schulter. Die wichtigsten Dinge zuerst, sie hatte für ein Referat zu recherchieren.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus wachte früh auf. Er streckte sich und zuckte zusammen, als sein Hals bei dieser Bewegung krachte. Am Fußende seines Bettes bemerkte er einen kleinen Stapel Päckchen. Der vierte November. Es war sein Geburtstag. Heute war er einundvierzig.

Über die Hälfte seines Lebens hatte er für den Orden spioniert. Er hatte niemals erwartet, die vierzig zu erleben, jeder Geburtstag der verging, während der Dunkle Lord lebte, schien ihn näher an seinen wahrscheinlichen Tod zu bringen. Es hatte ihn überrascht und auch geärgert, als er sich nach der finalen Schlacht noch am Leben gefunden hatte. Tod schien die letzte Buße für seine vergeudete Jugend zu sein.

Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung was die Päckchen enthielten. Albus schenkte ihm jedes Jahr Socken in den abscheulichsten Farben, die man nur finden konnte, es schien, je hässlicher, desto besser. Wirklich, dachte er etwa, dass er ein Hauself mit dem Bedürfnis nach Freiheit war? Er erwartete, dass er in irgendeinem Jahr ein zu den Socken passendes Geschirrtuch erhalten würde.

Während er das grellbunte Päckchen öffnete, fand er einen Zettel mit Albus' vertrautem Gekrakel darauf: „Möge dies dein glücklichster Geburtstag sein!" Innen war ein Paar neongrüner Socken, verziert mit tanzenden, Smiley-grinsenden Gänseblümchen. Wie er bemerkte, veränderten sich die Socken von einer scheußlichen Farbe zu einer anderen. Gelegentlich hörten die Gänseblümchen auf, sich zu bewegen und wandten sich ihm zu, um ihm zuzuwinken.

Minerva schenkte ihm ausnahmslos ein Buch, üblicherweise etwas Rätselhaftes. Sie war vor Jahren im Lehrerzimmer über Severus gestolpert, als er ein mit Eselsohren übersätes Exemplar von Sherlock Holmes las. Die folgende Konversation hatte beide als Fans von Rätseln und Geheimnissen entlarvt. So schenkten sich die beiden jeden Geburtstag und jedes Weihnachten Bücher mit der ausdrücklichen Vereinbarung, dass sie es einander ausleihen würden, wenn sie mit Lesen fertig waren.

Er lachte leise, während er die Hülle zerriss: Rot und Gold, Gryffindors Hausfarben, mit Dutzenden von Schnatzen, die über das Päckchen flitzten. Das war Minervas Art ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ihr Haus zurzeit vorne lag. Er war sicher, dass sich das bald ändern würde, das Schuljahr hatte ja noch nicht lange begonnen. Nachdem er das Papier heruntergerissen hatte, war er fassungslos über das Buch, das er in der Hand hielt: Charlotte Armstrongs Roman: _Ein Schluck Gift_, in halbwegs gutem Zustand. Das Buch hatte 1957 den Edgar Allan Poe Award gewonnen und wurde schon lange nicht mehr gedruckt. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie sich für Mühe gemacht haben musste, um es zu finden.

Poppys übliche Dose von Zuckerplätzchen, ein grüner Strickschal von Molly Weasley und einige seltenen Zaubertrankzutaten von Sprout vervollständigten den Rest seiner Geschenke.

Die meisten Geburtstage waren stinklangweilig und kein Grund um extra angemerkt oder gefeiert zu werden, außer dass man wieder das Vorbeiziehen eines Jahres bemerkte. Aber heute war es anders. Hermine würde heute Abend mit ihm essen.

_Und Der String! Vergiss Den String nicht!_ Die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie fröhlich. Hermine hatte versprochen, für ihn einen Bauchtanz zu machen und dabei… Den String zu tragen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er dabei zusehen würde, wie sie sich wellenförmig bewegen und nichts weiter als das kleine Stück Stoff tragen würde, wurde er hart_. ‚Hatte sie nicht auch etwas von Schokolade erwähnt?'_

Severus betrachtete die neongrünen Socken; er fühlte sich so gut, dass er sie vielleicht sogar zum Frühstück tragen würde. Er lächelte, als er zum Duschen ging und an den Tag, der vor ihm lag dachte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ich muss schon sagen, du siehst heute wirklich gut aus." Albus strahlte ihn an als er seinen üblichen Stuhl nahm und nach der Teekanne griff. Der Schulleiter hob seine eigene Tasse zum Toast. „Happy Birthday, Severus."

„Danke, Albus, und vielen Dank für die sehenswerten Socken. Weißt du vielleicht, ob es sie noch mit anderen Motiven oder Farbkombinationen gibt? Anscheinend habe ich einen schlimmen Mangel in diesem Bereich." Seine Worte hatten keinen richtigen Spott darin, nur allgemeine Belustigung.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefallen. Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, dir zu Ehren heute Abend deinen Lieblingsnachtisch vorzubereiten."

„Danke, Direktor." Wie sollte er erklären, dass er nicht vorhatte, heute Abend seinen Geburtstag mit irgendjemandem außer Hermine zu feiern?

„Ich nehme an, Miss Granger wird uns heute Abend zum Essen Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Da ich den Abend frei habe, haben wir eigentlich vor, in meinen Räumen zu essen."

„Ach so. Nun, dann sollte ich es so arrangieren, dass der Rhabarber Crumble schon mittags serviert wird. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du deinen Lieblingsnachtisch verpasst."

„Danke, das ist sehr entgegenkommend von dir." Snapes Lächeln war wissend, als er daran dachte, dass er seinen Lieblingsnachtisch bekommen würde – eine mit Schokolade bedeckte Hermine.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Unterricht heute verlief nicht besser als am gestrigen Tag, die Ausnahme war nur, dass es ihm nichts auszumachen schien. Sein Kopf war mit Gedanken an Hermine beschäftigt. Nach zwanzig Jahren des Unterrichtens konnte er den Stoff auswendig und im Schlaf aufsagen. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum er die Forschung so anregend fand. Seine Klassen waren immer gleich. Der Stoff und die Methoden veränderten sich nicht. Aber Forschung war anders. Eine bekannte Substanz zu erschaffen oder zu veredeln – das war eine Herausforderung.

Da die Kerker sogar im Sommer feucht und kühl waren, waren sie im November förmlich eisig. Severus saß bequem gekleidet, in Hemdärmeln und Hosen vor einem großen Feuer. An der Seite stand ein Tisch mit einem Essen für zwei. Das Knacken des Feuers und das Klicken der Eiswürfel in der bernsteinfarbigen Flüssigkeit seines Drinks waren die einzigen Geräusche in dem stillen Raum. Oft empfand er diese Stille nach einem lauten und chaotischen Tag als beruhigend.

Er spähte zur Uhr über seinem Schreibtische, drei Hände mit den Namen ‚Minerva', ‚Albus' und ‚Hermine' zeigten nach links auf das Wort ‚_Eingangshalle'_. Er beobachtete wie die Hand mit Hermines Namen sich von den anderen löste und langsam nach oben glitt, wo die Worte ‚_Snapes Räume_' standen. Es war gerade mal eine Minute später, als er fühlte, wie die Schutzzauber an seiner Tür fielen, als sie sie erkannten.

Mit einem Windstoß kalter Luft kam sie herein. Ihre Augen blitzten, als er aufstand um sie zu begrüßen. „Ich komme wegen meines abendlichen Unterrichts, Professor."

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, wir haben abgemacht, dass wir uns die Fantasie mit der Strafarbeit für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben? Sollte das heute Abend sein?" Er nahm ihr Erscheinungsbild in sich auf. Ihre Wangen waren noch rosig von der Kälte des Abends und dem langen Weg vom Apparierpunkt bis zu den Haupttoren. Er war enttäuscht, als er feststellte, dass sie dunkle Hosen und eine Art Seidenshirt unter ihrer Jacke trug, die sie gerade auszog. Ihre immer präsente Büchertasche lag auf dem nächsten Stuhl.

‚_Wahrscheinlich hat sie Den String unter ihrer Hose an. Sie konnte ja schlecht durch den Haupteingang marschieren und nichts weiter als ihn tragen, oder?'_ Er dachte, dass es schon ziemlich merkwürdig war, wenn die geistesgestörte kleine Stimme auf einmal so vernünftig klang.

„Probleme?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah.

Sein Lächeln wurde weich. „Keinesfalls."

„Gut." Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und genoss das Gefühl seines Körpers an ihrem. „Weißt du, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist?"

„Ach, schon?" Seine Hand rutschte unter den Stoff ihres Shirts. Seine Finger bewegten sich lässig über ihrer Wirbelsäule auf und ab, wobei er den Druck seiner Berührung von federleicht zu einem sanften Druck variierte. Die andere Hand verwickelte er in ihrem Haar und zog sie näher. Sein Blick wanderte verschlingend von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und zurück. Sie sah tief in seine schwarzen Augen und verlor sich in deren Intensität. Langsam neigte er seine Lippen zu ihren und küsste sie leicht, ehe er ihren Mund in Besitz nahm.

Er konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Hüften an ihm wiegten, sein Körper antwortete dem Feuer, welches sie in seinem Blut anschürte. Seine Hand bewegte sich an die Unterseite ihrer Brust um sie dort zu reizen, dabei war er glücklich als er ihr Erschaudern spürte, während er zärtlich mit seinen Nägeln an der empfindlichen Haut entlang kratzte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen durch die dünne Seide ihres Shirts verhärteten. Beide atmeten schwer, als sie sich trennten.

„Einen glücklichen Geburtstag, Severus", sagte sie lächelnd und weigerte sich dabei ihn los zu lassen.

„Das ist er nun ganz bestimmt. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dass das Abendessen hier in meinen Räumen serviert wird, oder würdest du lieber in der Großen Halle essen?"

„Nein, ich glaube, ich kann heute Abend ohne dieses Vergnügen auskommen. Ich bin auf meinem Weg hierher in Albus und Minerva gelaufen. Minerva warf mir einen wirklich merkwürdigen Blick zu, als sie mich sah." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie das Glas Wein annahm, dass er ihr eingeschenkt hatte.

„Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Ich glaube, sie wollte es gerade, aber Albus führte sie in die Große Halle, ehe sie den Mund öffnen konnte. Albus meinte sogar, ich solle dir ein ‚Happy Birthday' von ihnen ausrichten. Er rief es irgendwie nur über die Schulter, während er sie fortführte. Es war wirklich ziemlich… seltsam."

Severus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das hört sich nach Albus an." Er deutete auf die zwei leeren Teller, die vor ihr standen. „Ich bat die Hauselfen, uns Wunschteller zu schicken. Sag einfach, welchen Salat und Hauptgang du möchtest."

„Ich dachte, sie werden nur für die Feier am Abschlusstag des Schuljahres benutzt?" Hermine nahm sich ein warmes Brötchen aus dem Korb.

„Und bei speziellen Anlässen."

Severus hörte zu, wie Hermine sich ein erstklassiges Steak mit allen möglichen Beilagen zum Essen bestellte und entschied, dasselbe zu nehmen. Das Abendessen verlief vergnüglich, während Hermine ihn darüber informierte, welche Fortschritte sie im fortgeschritten Zauberkunstkurs machte. Die Unterhaltung wandte sich bald Hogwarts und seinen Schülern zu.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich für Schwierigkeiten im Unterricht hatte." Er erzählte ihr von den vielen Hexen, die ihm schöne Augen machten, über die zunehmende Unfähigkeit, Anordnungen zu befolgen und das ständige Kichern in den Gängen, wenn er vorbeiging. „Ein Paar verdammter Strumpfhosen und sie behandeln mich wie Lockhart!"

„Wenn das anhält, muss ich das Tattoo dauerhaft machen. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass es in jedem Jahr einige Mädchen geben müsste, die sich in dich verknallen. Ich kann mich an einige Diskussionen über dich in den Schlafsälen der Mädchen erinnern. Deine Stimme kann wirklich unglaublich anturnend sein. Sehr erotisch." Hermine lächelte. „Aber das weißt du schon, nicht wahr?"

Sein Lächeln war selbstgefällig. „Der schmierige Blödmann turnt an? Die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern?" Und mit einer perfekten Imitation von Ron: „Snape?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ihr einige der Namen einfielen, die sich ihre Freunde hatten einfallen lassen. „Das war ganz schön gut. Kannst du auch Elmer Fudd?"

„Wusstest du nicht, dass wir Fledermäuse ein überlegen gutes Gehör haben? Glaube mir, ich habe alles gehört. Die Strumpfhosen hätten daran nichts ändern dürfen."

Sanft sagte sie: „Severus, ich habe dich immer respektiert. Die Mädchen sind jung. Nicht dich in Strumpfhosen zu sehen, hat die Dinge verändert. Es ist eher, dich überhaupt zum ersten Mal als Mann und nicht als ihren Lehrer zu sehen, keinen Kriegsheld, sondern einen Mann."

„Du bist ziemlich intelligent – für eine Hexe."

„Herzlichen Dank." Wenigstens schien sich seine Stimmung aufgehellt zu haben. Sie vermutete, dass ihn unbewusst sein Geburtstag aus irgendeinem Grund plagte, aber entschied, das dass ein Thema für einen anderen Abend war. „Ich glaube, ich habe immer noch einen Geburtstagswunsch zu erfüllen."

„Ja, das hast du." Severus ließ den Tisch verschwinden, ehe er sich zum Sofa begab. Er erspähte ihre Büchertasche auf dem daneben liegenden Stuhl. „Du hast deine Bücher mitgebracht?"

„Ich brauche sie morgen früh. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du die _ganze_ Nacht frei hast?" Hermine sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Nein, nicht hier drin. Das Schlafzimmer, denke ich."

Er folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer, die Stimme in seinem Kopf machte voller Erwartungen äußerst unanständige Bemerkungen.

„Mach ein Feuer, solange ich mich umziehe. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie küsste ihn schnell, ehe sie im Badezimmer verschwand.

Nachdem er das Feuer in dem leeren Gitterrost angezündet hatte, setzte er sich faulenzend in den Armsessel und beobachtete die geschlossene Tür, während er auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und gab Hermine frei, die mit einem Kostüm bekleidet war. Severus vergaß zu atmen, als sie zu ihm kam.

„Gefällt es dir?", erkundigte sie sich nervös.

„Du bist eine Vision." Seine Stimme war rau, während er ihr zusah, wie sie sich bewegte.

Sie trug eine Art Haremskostüm. Hauchdünne Schals, die umher schwangen und sich dabei verführerisch teilten, hingen von einem metallischen Gürtel herab, der tief auf ihren Hüften lag. Er sah ihr beim Gehen zu, blanke Haut blitzte durch die Schals, wenn sie sich bewegte. Ein grüner Edelstein war in ihrem Nabel befestigt. Das Haar fiel ihr lose über den Rücken. Oben herum trug sie eine Art von metallischem BH; kleine, metallische Scheiben baumelten vom Saum und reflektierten das Licht des Feuers. Das Oberteil war klein und erlaubte einen freizügigen Blick auf ihre Brüste. Ihre Füße waren nackt und sie trug Fußkettchen an den Knöcheln, die aus den gleichen, metallischen Kreisen bestanden. Sie klingelten leise, wenn sie eine Bewegung machte.

Er setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und machte sich bereit, sich die Show anzusehen.

„Nicht dieser Sessel. _Accio Stuhl_." Einer der Stühle aus dem Esszimmer kam aus dem anderen Zimmer geflogen.

„Was stimmt nicht mit diesem?" Der Armsessel, in dem er gesessen hatte, wäre auf jeden Fall wesentlich bequemer gewesen als der Esszimmerstuhl.

„Ich kann nicht um ihn herum tanzen. Vertrau mir. Okay?" Severus nickte, neugierig auf das, was sie vorhatte. Sie stellte den Stuhl vor das Feuer in die Mitte des Platzes, wo man sonst sitzen konnte. Er setzte sich und streckte seine Beine lang vor sich aus.

Ein Wedeln mit der Hand und exotische, östliche Musik erfüllte die Luft. Hermine stand während der ersten paar Takte ruhig da, die Hände an den Seiten, den Kopf gesenkt. Als sich die Musik aufzubauen begann, schien sie zum Leben zu erwachen. Ihre Hände glitten nach oben und mit schnellen Fußdrehungen wirbelte sie einige Male herum, wobei die Schals beim Drehen flatterten. Die Metallscheiben klimperten mit ihrer Bewegung und reflektierten wieder das Licht des Feuers bei den Drehungen.

Als sie die dritte Drehung fertig hatte, erwachten ihre Hüften zum Leben. Severus beobachtete wie hypnotisiert wie sie sich auf und ab, vor und zurück bewegten, und dazu noch in Kreisen. Ihr Körper tanzte wellenförmig hin und her. Ihre Haut schimmerte im Feuerschein. Sie bog sich zurück, ehe sie sich wieder nach vorn beugte und die metallischen Scheiben erneut leise klingelten.

Sie griff den Saum der Tücher, die um ihre Seiten geschlungen waren, kreuzte ihre Arme vor sich hin und her, während sie weiterhin ihre Hüften bewegte. Gelegentlich warf sie ihren Oberkörper vor und zurück. Die Bewegung war geschmeidig und schien eine Welle von oben nach unten darzustellen. Er wunderte sich, wie sie so gelenkig sein konnte.

Ein harter Ruck zog die Schals vereinzelt aus ihrem Gürtel. Ihr rechtes Bein hob sich hoch durch die verbliebenen Tücher, ehe sie es quer über ihren Körper warf und so in eine weitere Drehung tanzte. Severus war es ein besonderes Vergnügen, die provokative Sicht von nackter Haut zu genießen, während die Schals um sie herum flogen.

Wieder begann sie ihre Hüften zu bewegen, als die Drehung endete. Sie tanzte zu ihm und zog die Tücher über seine Arme, während sie rechts herum um den Stuhl ging. Fast unmittelbar erschien sie mit Hüften, die sich kreisförmig zu dem berauschenden Takt wogen, auf seiner anderen Seite. Als sie vor ihm stand, warf sie die Tücher über seine Schultern und beugte sich vor, wobei sie die ganze Zeit vibrierte.

Severus leckte über seine Lippen, während er ihre Brüste beobachtete, die in der Enge ihres BHs vor und zurückgingen. Seine Hände klammerten sich um die Armlehnen seines Stuhles; ihre Bewegungen waren sinnlich und trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er war so beschäftigt, ihren Ausschnitt zu beobachten, da sie so verlockend vor ihm stand, dass er den Zauber verpasste, den sie flüsterte. Die Tücher die auf seinen Armen lagen, erwachten zum Leben, wanden sich um seine Handgelenke und Unterarme und banden ihn wirksam an den Stuhl.

„Was…? Hermine!"

Schnell tanzte sie hinter ihn. Er konnte das kalte Metall ihres BHs durch das Leinen seines Hemdes spüren, während sie sich an ihn lehnte. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Arme und ihr Atem war heiß, als sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Vertrau mir. Heute Nacht geht es um dein Vergnügen. Lass dich gehen." Sie knabberte kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen ehe sie wegging.

Er stöhnte, während sie sich erneut zum Takt bewegte. Ihre Hüften setzten sich durch und rollten kreisförmig, ehe sie sich einige Male senkten und wieder hoben. Hermine bog sich mehrmals zurück und wieder nach vorn, jeder Bogen ging noch weiter nach unten, bis sie beinahe durchgebogen war. Sie griff nach zwei weiteren Tüchern von ihrer Seite und drehte sich zuerst in die eine, danach in die andere Richtung.

Severus blieb der Atem im Halse stecken. Entlang der Linie des Metallgürtels konnte er einen schwarzen Faden sehen. Sie hatte jedes Tuch so verzaubert, dass es am Platz blieb und sie flatterten nur, wenn sie sich drehte, deswegen blieben die Hälfte der Schals um sie, während die andere Hälfte ihren Unterkörper verdeckte. Aber durch das Entfernen zweier weiterer Tücher konnte er die schwarze Schnur sehen. Sie trug Den String unter ihrem Kostüm.

Hermine blieb ständig in Bewegung. Ihre Hüften rollten, während ihr Körper wellenartig tanzte – eine geschmeidige Welle vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen und wieder zurück. Sie riss an den Tüchern und sie verschwanden. Wieder tanzte sie um seinen Stuhl, kam ganz nahe, ehe sie wieder forttanzte.

Er war über alle Grenzen erregt. Er hatte es mit ein paar Umkehrzaubern versucht und war immer noch unfähig, seine Hände zu befreien. Er sehnte sich danach, die kleine Hexe bei ihrem nächsten Vorbeitanzen zu packen und sie jenseits aller Vernunft zu lieben.

Er stöhnte leise, als sie die letzten beiden Tücher locker herauszog. Er konnte Den String nun in seiner ganzen Pracht sehen. Das Dreieck vorn trug eine kleine rote Rose und bedeckte kaum ihre Locken. Das Dreieck auf der Rückseite schien noch kleiner zu sein, mehr wie eine Briefmarke und schien keinem weiteren Zweck zu dienen, als ihn noch mehr zu erregen.

Er dehnte verzweifelt seine Finger um frei zu kommen und sie sich zu greifen. Überraschenderweise war die gestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf während des gesamten Tanzes still gewesen. Severus vermutete, das sie von der Überbelastung der Sinne bewusstlos geworden war. Hermine wirbelte einige Male und wickelte dabei die Tücher um ihren Oberkörper. Ihre Beine und ihr Po waren komplett für ihn entblößt. Sie führte eine Reihe von Hebungen ihrer Beine aus, die dafür gedacht waren, dass ihre Hüften provokativ vor und zurück tanzten, während sie sich vor ihm bewegte.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie herab, streckte die Arme weit vom Körper ab und vibrierte die ganze Zeit mit ihren Schultern und ihrem Unterkörper. Er vergaß, Atem zu holen, während er sie beobachtete, wie sie sich zurücklehnte, wobei ihr Hinterkopf beinahe ihre Absätze berührte und danach wieder nach vorn federte. Sie rollte erneut einige Male ihren Bauch, ehe sie wieder auf die Füße kam und einige Schritte zurück tanzte.

Die Musik schwoll an, als Hermine mit den Schultern rollte und so ihrem Körper gestattete, sich genau im Takt zu drehen. Sie passte sich mit mehreren schnellen Spins den letzten Noten an, bevor sie stehen blieb und es zuließ, dass die allerletzten Takte verklangen. Mit der Hand auf ihrem Herzen beendete sie den Tanz mit der traditionellen Verbeugung. Ihre Hand glitt von ihrem Herzen zu ihrem Mund, zur Stirn und drehte sich dann nach außen.

Severus beobachtete sie wie sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Wieder ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie herunter. Dieses Mal rutschte sie zwischen seine geöffneten Beine und legte ihre Hände leicht auf seine Schenkel. „Darf ich annehmen, dass dir meine Vorführung gefallen hat?" Sanft fuhr sie über seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hosen und lächelte, als sie sein Zucken bemerkte.

„Binde mich los, Hermine." Seine Stimme war tief und rau, fast ein Flüstern. Seine Augen schienen dunkler als üblich zu sein und sein Körper war angespannt während er sich gegen seine Fesselung wehrte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich habe noch einige Überraschungen geplant."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, blieb aber stumm. Sanft massierte sie seine Schenkel, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während sie zu ihm hochsah.

Er war von Ehrfurcht erfüllt über die Erscheinung vor ihm – ihr Haar lag wild über ihren Schultern ausgebreitet. Ihre Haut schimmerte im Feuerschein. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, während sie den Haken vorn an ihrem BH öffnete und ihre Brüste aus deren Gefangenschaft befreite. Er betrachtete wie die metallischen Träger ihre Arme herunter rutschen und wünschte sich, dass sein Mund diesem Weg folgen könnte. Er fiel zu Boden, vergessen. Ein weiterer Zauber – und seine Hosen, Schuhe, Socken und Unterwäsche verschwand.

Er blieb still, während sie sich vorlehnte um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wobei das Gefühl ihrer harten Brustwarzen auf der sensiblen Haut seiner nackten Schenkel ihm elektrische Schockwellen direkt in die Leisten schickte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war legendär, aber er war doch ein Mann. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, überwältigt von dem Gefühl als sie ihre Hände auf und ab über seinen Oberkörper gleiten ließ, ehe sie eine Linie von federleichten, sanften Küssen abwärts seines Brustbeines platzierte.

Er trug immer noch sein Hemd, sie hatte es offen hängen lassen, während sie sich um seine Haut kümmerte, an wahllosen Punkten an seiner Brust und Schenkeln saugte und leckte. Sein Penis pulsierte und hoffte, dass sie ihren talentierten Mund in seine Richtung drehen würde.

„Du hast mir mein Hemd angelassen." Er stellte fest, dass er kaum sprechen konnte.

„Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass du hemdsärmlig ganz besonders sexy aussiehst."

Er fragte sich, ob er noch irgendeine höhere Gehirnfunktion übrig hatte, die diese Tatsache für eine zukünftige Referenz aufzeichnen könnte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, er war unglaublich hart und hatte die Fähigkeit verloren, vernünftig zu urteilen.

„_Accio Tablett_."

Severus stöhnte, als ein silbernes Tablett mit Schokoladensauce darauf an ihrer Seite erschien. „Hermine, ich will dich fühlen, dich schmecken!"

„Dazu ist später auch noch Zeit. Für jetzt, denk nicht. Fühle einfach nur."

Er beobachtete atemlos, als sie warme Schokolade über sein bereits erigiertes Glied tröpfelte. Er war kurz davor zu kommen. Der Gedanke daran, wie sie die Schokolade von seinem Körper lecken würde, brachte ihn noch näher an die Grenze.

Ihre Zunge wirbelte um seinen Penis, ihre Hände streichelten ihn weiter, bis er vollkommen erhitzt war. Seine Atmung war abgerissen, als er rasch seine Befreiung erreichte. Er stöhnte leise als er kam, seine Hüften warfen sich einige Male hoch, ehe er alles vergossen hatte.

Hermine setzte sich lächelnd zurück. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Tablett und sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf Severus und sich selbst. So sehr sie auch Schokolade liebte, sie hatte kein Verlangen danach, seine Möbel mit der verschmutzten Substanz zu ruinieren.

Ein weiterer Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, „_Finite incantatem_", und die Fesseln, die ihn am Stuhl fest gehalten hatten, verschwanden.

Severus fühlte sich vollkommen knochenlos. „Komm her, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jetzt bewegen kann."

Hermine ließ das Tablett in das andere Zimmer verschwinden, ehe sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn küsste. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Er lachte, während er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog. „Danke. Das war… fantastisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals etwas Vergleichbares zuvor erlebt habe."

„Ich bin glücklich."

„Irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass ich dich dazu bringe, irgendwann wieder einmal für mich zu tanzen?"

„Ich glaube, das könnte arrangiert werden."

Sie saßen schweigend für einige Minuten da und genossen das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut.

„Obwohl er nicht praktisch ist, mag ich den Anblick von diesem String. Woher hast du ihn?"

„Es ist ein Muggelmode Ding."

„Mmm." Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir ins Bett gingen? Ich verliere langsam das Gefühl in den Beinen."

Hermine dehnte sich, als sie von seinem Schoß aufstand. Sie lächelte, als er nach vorn griff und ihre Brust liebkoste.

‚_Denkst du, dass wir Dumbledore dazu bekommen, diese String-Dinger zu einem Teil der vorgeschriebenen Uniformen zu machen?'_ Nicht nur, dass die nervige Stimme zurückgekehrt war, sie schien auch noch geistesgestörter als jemals zuvor zu sein.

Severus streckte sich auf seinen Rücken aus und seufzte tief. Er würde sich an diesen Geburtstag für die nächsten Jahre erinnern. Er fühlte, wie das Bett eingedrückt wurde als Hermine zu ihm kam und sich an seine Seite kuschelte.

„Du warst unglaublich."

„Nun, du hast mir einen erinnerungswürdigen Geburtstag geschenkt, ich wollte nur dasselbe tun."

„Das übertrifft definitiv die Socken, die Albus mir schenkte", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Fast hätte ich es vergessen!" Hermine setzte sich auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. „_Accio Büchertasche_." Ihre Tasche kam aus dem Wohnzimmer geflogen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du mit diesem Ding sogar jemanden umbringen könntest?"

Hermine ignorierte ihn, während sie ihre Tasche durchwühlte. „Hier ist es!" Sie hielt ein kleines Päckchen hoch, das in Gold- und Silberfolie eingewickelt war. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus."

Severus setzte sich auf. „Hermine, du hättest mir nichts besorgen sollen. Dich heute Abend hier zu haben war mehr als genug."

„Ich wollte es aber", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Gold und Silber? Wie diplomatisch. Es sind keine Socken, oder? Albus hat dir nicht erzählt, dass ich Socken mag, oder hat er doch?"

„Magst du Socken?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber er beharrt darauf, mir das verabscheuungswürdigste Paar zu schenken, dass er nur auftreiben kann und das zu jedem nur vorstellbaren Anlass." Er zerriss die Verpackung und erkannte den Namen eines Zauberer Juweliergeschäftes darauf. „Hermine."

„Mach es einfach auf."

Er öffnete die Box und fand eine silberne Spange für die Innenseite seines Umhanges. Sie hatte die Form einer Schlange und als Augen zwei kleine Smaragde.

„Hermine, ich kann das nicht annehmen. Du erzählst mir ständig, dass du eine arme Studentin bist. Das muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben." Das Stück war exquisit gemacht und musste sehr teuer gewesen sein.

„Ich wollte dir etwas Besonderes zum Geburtstag schenken. Du zahlst ständig für mich."

„Anscheinend bin ich aber im Moment der Einzige, der erwerbstätig ist", sagte er trocken.

„Bitte, ich möchte, dass du es annimmst", bat sie sanft.

„Hermine…"

„Ich habe es sogar geschafft, in letzter Zeit etwas Geld zu sparen", sagte sie und schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ehe er damit beginnen konnte, ihr einen Vortrag über die Dummheit einer solchen Extravaganz zu halten. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Menge an Geld für Essensrechnungen ich spare, wenn ich jedes Wochenende in Hogwarts esse. Und außerdem lässt du mich auch nicht bezahlen, wenn wir Mittwochabends nach deinen Tanzstunden Essen kommen lassen. Du hast mir schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht für das Symposium bezahlen lässt. Ich habe etwas gespart. Ich muss dir wirklich danken."

Severus lachte. „Es ist schön zu wissen, das ich zu etwas nutze bin."

„Zweifellos. Und dein Wissen über Zaubertränke ist auch ziemlich hilfreich."

„Tatsächlich." Er zog sich für einen Kuss an sich und sein Begehren nach ihr begann sich erneut zu steigern. „Danke."

Er zog eine Linie an der Seite ihres Körpers entlang und stoppte, als er zu dem String kam, der über ihrer Taille lag. Hermine griff nach unten, um ihn auszuziehen.

„Nein, lass ihn an!"

„Er ist abnehmbar."

„Lass es mich machen." Er glitt zwischen ihre Beine und nahm den Saum von Dem String zwischen die Zähne. Sein Lächeln war wild, während er ihn von ihrem Körper zog. Schnell warf er sein Hemd ab, bevor er zu seiner vorliegenden Tätigkeit zurückkehrte. „Ich bin dran."

Es war der beste Geburtstag, ohne Ausnahme, den er je gehabt hatte.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Rhubarb crumble – Rhabarber Crumble: ist ein traditionelles, britisches Dessert, bei dem ein Teil der Zutaten bröselig vermengt, die Hälfte davon in eine Form kommt und geschnittener Rhabarber darauf gelegt wird. Danach werden die restlichen Zutaten vermengt, gekocht und darüber gegeben. Am Schluss die restlichen Brösel (crumble) darüber und eine Stunde im Ofen gebacken. Quelle: Wikipedia.

Elmer Fudd ist eine Comicfigur… für alle, die das nicht wissen

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Unvorhergesehenes… **

… **sonst würde ich zuviel verraten! Freut euch auf das bisher längste Kapitel der Story!**

* * *

Für mich hat auch mal eine Freundin zu meinem Geburtstag einen Bauchtanz gemacht… es war wunderschön, auch ohne String und diese spezielle Erotik +ggg+…glücklicher Severus! Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel? 


	34. Welch ein Geschick, Hermine!

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, für deine scharfen Augen... +knuddel+

Tja, nun kommt ein neuer Abschnitt… der Tanz ist vorüber und einige Dinge stehen in den nächsten Kapiteln bevor… z.B. das Symposium…

**

* * *

Kapitel 34 **

**Welch ein Geschick, Hermine!**

Severus wachte mit dem Gefühl eines warmen Körpers an seine Seite gepresst und der kribbeligen Berührung von Haar auf der Haut, auf. Schläfrig wischte er die Strähnen von Hermines Haar zur Seite, da sie seine Nase kitzelten. Er konnte ihr Lavendelshampoo riechen, als er sich auf die Seite legte, ihren Körper näher an sich heranzog und dabei das Gefühl von Haut an Haus genoss. Bei ihren bisherigen Düften waren Früchte und Gewürze verwendet worden, es schien, als wäre sie nun zu Blumen übergegangen.

„Guten Morgen, na, gut geschlafen?"

„Kaffmpge."

„Was?"

„Kaffee.", kam die Antwort nun mit ein wenig mehr Nachdruck.

Severus lachte leise, während sich Hermine noch mehr unter der Decke vergrub. „Nun, das verstehe ich."

Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihn an. „Habe ich dir schon mal erzählt, wie sehr ich den Morgen hasse?"

„Es schien dir bisher nichts auszumachen. Warum jetzt?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und drückte sich an seine Brust, ihr Haar flog ihm wieder ins Gesicht. „Weil es normalerweise ein Wochenende ist und wir ausschlafen können. Wi sä ise?", fragte sie ihn gähnend.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, es noch einmal zu versuchen? In Deutsch dieses Mal?", fragte er nach, belustigt über ihr Genervtsein.

„Das war deutsch. Ich habe gefragt, wie spät es ist."

„Nicht ganz sechs Uhr. Und obwohl ich die Nacht frei hatte, heute Morgen geht es zurück an die Arbeit. So sehr es mir gefallen würde, mit dir auszuschlafen, muss ich doch in einer halben Stunde zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle sein. Wann fangen deine Vorlesungen an?"

„Meine erste Vorlesung ist um Acht." Hermine streckte sich, bevor sie sich wieder unter der Decke verbarg. „Üblicherweise bekomme ich mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf", murmelte sie in ihr Kopfkissen.

Severus lächelte. Die letzte Nacht war fantastisch gewesen. Als sie endlich eingeschlafen waren, war es früher Morgen gewesen. „Anscheinend benötigst du auch ein wenig mehr Schlaf, damit du als Mensch funktionieren kannst."

Hermine hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Die Fähigkeit, am Morgen aufzuwachen steht nicht notwendigerweise in Verbindung mit der Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Ich brauche Kaffee."

„Nun, das war präzise und klar. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich in die Küche nach einer Tasse Kaffee flohe? Du kannst währenddessen aufwachen, und ich kurz duschen", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und starrte ihn dann an.

„Wunderschön. Sehr reif."

„Ich habe es dir schon vorhin gesagt, ich bin kein Morgenmensch."

„Ich nehme an, ich kann dich noch nach Cambridge apparieren, bevor mein Unterricht beginnt. Mir wäre es so lieber, damit du dich nicht aus Mangel an Konzentration splinterst. Obwohl ich einige Teile deiner Anatomie bevorzuge, gefällt es mir besser, wenn du anstatt zerstückelt ganz bleibst."

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Zelt, das sein Körper unter der Decke bildete. „À propos Körperteile…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Dusche, Frühstück, Unterricht."

Hermine glitt vom Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. „Also, komm schon. Die Dusche duscht sich nicht selbst." Sie gähnte als sie über die Schwelle ging und murmelte: „Eine Dusche, Frühstück und Unterricht. Ich hasse den Morgen."

Severus lächelte, während er ihr folgte. Es gab doch etwas, das trotz allem für den Morgen sprach.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine war nach der Dusche in etwas besserer Stimmung, das heiße Wasser hatte sie vorübergehend aufgeweckt. Sie hatte noch Zeit um zu frühstücken, ehe sie zurück zur Universität musste. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du mit so wenig Schlaf auskommen kannst."

Severus war im vollen Zaubertränkemeister-Ornat gekleidet und seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm auf, als sie zur Großen Halle gingen. „Jahre der Übung. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich während deinem siebten Jahr mehr als zwei Stunden pro Nacht geschlafen habe. Potter geriet ständig selbst irgendwo hinein oder auch du und der Idiot Weasley, oder ihr alle drei wart regelmäßig in irgendeine Art von Schwierigkeiten verstrickt. Alles was ich tun konnte war durch die Gänge zu patrouillieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr an Ort und Stelle bliebt."

„Ständige Wachsamkeit." Sie lächelte, als die Schüler sich beeilten, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, und erinnerte sich daran wie es hier als Schülerin war.

Er öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle und gestikuliere Hermine, einzutreten.

„Au!"

Hermine versuchte nicht zu lachen, als ein kleiner Junge, wahrscheinlich ein Erstklässler, da stand und sich den Kopf rieb. Er war offenbar geschockt gewesen, Professor Snape zu sehen, wie dieser freundlich zu jemandem war und war frontal gegen den Türpfosten, anstatt durch die Tür, gelaufen. Severus' Hand an ihrem Rücken trieb sie sanft vorwärts.

„Mr. Wells, Sie würden gut daran tun aufzupassen, wo **Sie** hingehen und nicht was **ich** tue, jedenfalls bis wir im Unterricht sind."

„Ja, Professor."

Hermine setzte sich zwischen Severus und Professor Flitwick und fragte sich, woher die Hauselfen wussten, dass sie einen extra Platz für sie herrichten mussten. Dankbar griff sie nach der Kaffeekanne und hoffte, dass ein Koffeinschub ihrem System die nötige Starthilfe geben würde.

„Guten Morgen Severus, Hermine. Ich freue mich, dass Sie uns zum Frühstück noch Gesellschaft leisten können ehe Sie wieder gehen müssen. Ich bin sicher, dass du dein Geburtstagsessen genossen hast, Severus, oder?"

Hermine versuchte, nicht zu erröten, während sie sich an die Ereignisse des vorhergehenden Abends erinnerte.

„Das habe ich, Direktor. Danke der Nachfrage." Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, ging aber auf den Köder nicht ein. Jahre des Umgangs mit Albus ermöglichten es ihm, dessen Anspielungen in der Stimme zu überhören.

„Hermine, wir hatten gestern Abend nicht die Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten. Musst du gleich nach Cambridge zurück oder hast du heute früh noch etwas Zeit?", erkundigte sich Minerva und setzte sich auf die anderen Seite von Albus.

„Ich muss zurück, ich habe heute Morgen Vorlesungen, aber ich werde übers Wochenende zum Ball des Ministeriums da sein. Vielleicht können wir uns dann unterhalten. Gibt es etwas Spezielles, über das du mit mir reden möchtest?"

„Nein, Kind, nichts Besonderes." Sie warf Severus einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Ich wollte dir nur einige Fragen über deine bevorstehende Lehrzeit stellen. Ich kann warten, bis wir mehr Zeit haben."

Severus starrte die ältere Hexe an. Er hatte ihr schon versichert, dass er Hermine nicht wegzaubern würde. Eine Ausbildung war wichtig; er hatte nicht vor, ihr im Weg zu stehen, während sie eine Meisterstelle errang.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss wirklich jetzt gehen."

„Ich bringe dich noch zum Apparierpunkt."

„Albus, Minerva, Professor." Hermine nickte allen zu, während sie aufbrach. Sie gingen durch die hintere Tür der Großen Halle. „Wo ist Remus?"

Severus deutete zu einer schweren Holztür, die ein Stück weiter unten im Flur teilweise verborgen im Schatten lag. Die Tür öffnete sich nach draußen zu einem schmalen Fußweg, der zu den Haupttoren führte.

„Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Potter wird heute hierher kommen, um seinen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Ich glaube, wenn die nächsten beiden Versuche gut ablaufen, sind wir soweit um den Trank während der Weihnachtsferien zu testen."

Hermine fühlte das Kribbeln von Magie, als Severus den ‚Nicht-Beachtungs-Zauber' über sie sprach. „So, vermutlich sehe ich dich dann am Samstag."

Fragend hob sich eine Augenbraue. „Bist du zu müde zum Essen heute Abend?"

„Heute Abend?", fragte sie mit klarer Verwirrung in der Stimme.

„Ja, ich verstehe, dass du lieber einen ruhigen Abend allein zu Hause möchtest, aber ich dachte, wir könnten früh zu Abend essen und vielleicht einige der Berechnungen, die vielleicht angepasst werden müssen, durcharbeiten. Nichts allzu Anstrengendes", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Aber du hattest gestern Abend frei."

„Das war mein Geburtstag. Mittwochs ist mein freier Abend."

„Pizza Magic?"

Severus seufzte müde. „In Ordnung, Pizza Magic. Halt dich fest und ich werde uns zusammen apparieren."

Hermine hob die Hand. „Ist schon okay. Ich bin wach. Geh nur zu, der Unterricht beginnt in ein paar Minuten. Du musst doch die Schüler einschüchtern, " meinte sie grinsend.

„Sehr komisch. Bist du sicher, dass du wach genug zum Apparieren bist?" Er wollte lieber nicht mitbekommen, wie sie sich zersplinterte.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich sehe dich heute Abend." Hermine küsste ihn rasch, ehe sie zurück trat und disapparierte.

Er lächelte, als er zurück zum Schloss ging und über die letzte Nacht nachdachte; sein Geburtstag war mehr als denkwürdig gewesen: Hermine, ihr Bauchtanz, die Schokolade…

‚_Vergiss Den String nicht'_, erinnerte ihn die gestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ja, Der String. Er überlegte, ob sie noch andere ‚Strings' besaß. Das war etwas, dass er nicht vergessen durfte sie zu fragen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine zog ihre burgunderfarbene Festrobe heraus und hielt sie an sich an.

„_Nett, sehr nette Linie. Du siehst attraktiv aus_!", kommentierte ihr Spiegel. Nur der Spiegel, der an der Innenseite ihres Kleiderschrankes befestigt war, war so verzaubert, dass er sprechen konnte, der Rest war mit einer Reihe von komplizierten Sprüchen und Abwehrzaubern zum Schweigen gebracht worden.

Sie wollte nicht ‚attraktiv' aussehen. Sie wollte morgen Abend sagenhaft aussehen. Die Robe wanderte zu den anderen ausrangierten Klamotten, die über ihr Bett verstreut lagen.

„_Was war falsch mit dieser Robe? Ich denke, sie war bisher die beste, die du ausgesucht hast!"_

Hermine beäugte das Kleid, das an der Seite hing. Goldlamé. Es sah wie flüssiges Gold aus. In diesem würde sie sicher aus einer Gruppe hervorstechen. Der Schnitt war eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Muggel-Abendkleid und einer Zauberer Festrobe. Der Halsausschnitt war tiefer ausgeschnitten als sie es üblicherweise trug und betonte ihren Ausschnitt zur Gänze.

Sie ging mit Severus. Sie schienen, wo auch immer sie waren, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Falls die Leute auf sie sehen würden, konnte sie ihnen auch etwas zum Sehen geben.

„Das Goldlamé ist es", sagte sie und hob das Kleid hoch.

Der Spiegel flüsterte laut: „_Wen willst du mit dieser Nummer einfangen?"_

Die Hexe lächelte. „Nicht unbedingt einfangen, eher so etwas wie anlocken."

„_Ich bin sicher, dass dir das gelingen wird, Liebes."_

Hermine summte, während sie ihre Tasche packte. Mittwochabend hatte sie Severus gefragt, was er zum Ministeriumsball anziehen würde. Er hatte ihr einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen und dann erklärt, dass er wirklich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„_Ich vermute, meine üblichen Roben. Warum?"_

„_Ich möchte nur nicht, dass wir nicht harmonisieren mit wasauchimmer du tragen wirst," sagte sie schulterzuckend._

„_Weihnachten im November? Du trägst Gryffindor rot und ich Slytherin grün?"_

_Hermine lächelte. „Willst du alle vollkommen verwirren? Du trägst rot und gold und ich grün und silber!"_

_Severus schnaubte. „Du bist zu klein, um dich für mich auszugeben."_

„_Dann trägst du grün?" Sie konnte sich vage an seine Roben der letzen Feiern erinnern. Sie waren… dunkel gewesen. „Grün oder schwarz."_

„_Es sind Festroben. Natürlich schwarz. Und meine neue, silberne Spange," antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln in den Ecken seiner Mundwinkel. _

„_Ich freue mich, dass sie dir gefällt."_

„_Werde ich den ganzen Abend damit gemartert, dass du dich mit Gryffindor rot und gold herausputzt?", erkundigte er sich sardonisch._

„_Na, mal sehen. Ich habe Minerva versprochen…" _

_Er starrte sie an, ehe sich ihre Unterhaltung wieder zu den Modifikationen des Wolfsbanntrankes zuwandte. _

Krummbein sprang leichtfüßig auf das Bett und drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Hand seines Frauchens. „Bereit für ein Wochenende in Hogwarts, Junge?" Der Halb-Kniesel ließ es zu, dass Hermine ihn am Hals kraulte, ehe er sich außer Reichweite begab.

Obwohl er unglaublich unabhängig war, hatte er sich jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn allein in der Wohnung gelassen hatte, vernachlässigt gefühlt. Natürlich war es auch ein weiter Weg gewesen, bis die Wochenenden in Hogwarts sein Gemüt wieder besänftigt hatte. Es lag nicht daran, dass ihm der große, dunkle Mensch, den sein Frauchen besuchte, missfallen hätte. Er fühlte sich mit Fug und Recht genervt während der Zeit, in der er alleine war. Zumal wenn sie zurück kam und nach ihm und Hogwarts roch.

Krummbein stupste sie wieder an und schnurrte laut, während sie ihn kraulte. „Ich muss morgen früh noch eine Hausarbeit von meinem Dozenten abnehmen lassen. Dann können wir uns zum Schloss aufmachen."

Wieder einmal ging er außer Reichweite und begann damit, sich nebenbei selbst zu putzen. Er war nicht bereit, die Oberhand aufzugeben.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus richtete die Spange an seinem Hals. Er freute sich über Hermines Geschenk. Es war eine der wenigen Male in seinem Leben gewesen, dass ihm jemand etwas anderes als Bücher oder Socken geschenkt hatte. Es war ein Gefühl das Hermine begrüßt hätte, wenn sie, während des Großteils der zehn Jahre, in denen sie mit Harry und Ron befreundet war, zu Weihnachten Büchergutscheine von Flourish und Blotts bekommen hätte.

Er blickte auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Was machte sie da drinnen? Er hatte es zwar nicht besonders eilig an dem Ministeriumsball, der eigentlich eine Benefizveranstaltung war, teilzunehmen, aber je eher sie ankamen, desto früher konnten sie wieder gehen.

„Hermine, ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf dich."

„Ich bin gleich da." Sie nahm noch einen Atemzug zur Beruhigung und betrachtete ihr Bild im Spiegel. Ihr Haar war aus dem Gesicht gezaubert, hing ihr aber immer noch lose den Rücken hinunter. Das Kleid umschmeichelte ihre Brüste, ehe es sich über ihren Hüften in Falten legte. Der Ausschnitt war tiefer, als sie ihn normalerweise trug. Das Gold gab ihrer Haut einen warmen Schimmer und setzte dazu noch Farbakzente auf ihr Haar. Mit einem abschließenden Nicken ging sie hinaus um zu Severus zu stoßen.

Hermine blieb im Türrahmen stehen und nahm eine dramatische Pose ein. „Ta da!"

Severus drehte sich um sie anzusehen und blieb abrupt stehen. „Du siehst… warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier?", fragte er mit seidiger Stimme.

„Ich nehme das als ein Kompliment. Wir kommen früh genug zurück, in der Zwischenzeit würde ich gerne mit meinem Kleid angeben – und mit dir."

„Nun denn, sollen wir?" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und dachte an vergangenen Veranstaltungen im Ministerium; obwohl es ihm Recht gewesen wäre, das Ereignis völlig zu verpassen, gefiel es ihm, sie an seinem Arm zu haben.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Ball war in vollem Gang, als Hermine und Severus die Große Halle betraten. Die langen Tische waren durch eine ausgedehnte Tanzfläche ersetzt worden, die von kleinen, intimen Tischen für zwei umgeben waren. Die Halle war durch tausende von schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet, das Licht war durch das Flackern weich und warm.

Es war eine völlige Wiederholung ihres Eintritts am Tanz zu Halloween. Gespräche stoppten, während sie kamen, nur um eifrig wieder aufgenommen zu werden, als sie vorbei gegangen waren. Die beiden waren ein auffallender Kontrast: Severus, eingehüllt in Schwarz auf schwarz auf schwarz und nur durch Sterling Silber Akzente aufgehellt; Hermine, die wie flüssiges Gold aussah und die metallischen Fäden dabei die flackernden Flammen reflektierten.

Sie führte Severus hinüber zu der hinteren Ecke, wo Harry, Ginny und Remus standen. Severus wartete kaum die Begrüßung ab und entschuldigte sich dann.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Warum?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte in Richtung Severus.

Remus klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge, Harry, das ist die Art Freundlichkeit, die Severus manchmal hat. Nimm es nicht persönlich. Es ist ein Tribut an Hermine, dass er hier ist, das ist alles."

Severus beobachtete Hermine, wie sie mit ihren Freunden lachte. Ron war mit einer großen, gertenschlanken Blonden angekommen, die sich an seinen Arm gehängt hatte. Eigentlich schien sich die junge Frau eher an ihn zu klammern, ihre Arme waren um den jungen Mann geschlungen, ihr Körper an seine Seite geklebt. Sogar ihre langen, fließenden Locken schienen sich um den Rothaarigen zu wickeln.

Er lachte dunkel, als er die anhängliche Hexe in seinen Gedanken als ‚Efeu' titulierte.

„Severus, mein Junge. Ich freue mich, dich hier zu sehen."

Albus funkelte mit erneuter Begeisterung im flackernden Licht, Molly und Arthur waren bei ihm. Wieder wurden Begrüßungen gewechselt.

Die Eintönigkeit von grüßenden Leuten und ausgetauschtem Small Talk war ein weiterer Grund, warum er normalerweise diese Festveranstaltungen vermied. Er fragte sich, wie lange es für Hermine als tragbar befunden wurde, und er mit ihr zurück in die Kerker rennen konnte um etwas private Zeit zu haben.

‚Was denkst du, trägt sie unter diesem Abendkleid? Ich kann nirgendwo eine Linie erkennen.' Die Stimme in seinem Kopf dachte wieder einmal über Hermines Unterwäsche nach – oder möglicherweise des Fehlens derselben.

„… Weihnachten?"

Arthurs Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken; er lächelte, sah ihn fragend an und wartete offensichtlich auf die Beantwortung einer Frage. Severus hatte nicht zugehört. Er hatte an irgendeinem Punkt Lupins Namen vernommen. So viel war er sich sicher. Weihnachten? Er entschied, es musste um den Wolfsbann gehen. „Ja, natürlich."

„Wunderbar, dann freuen wir uns darauf, euch beide dort zu treffen." Molly lächelte, während sie ihm auf die Hand patschte. „Oh, sie mal, Arthur, da ist Tonks. Wolltest du sie nicht etwas über den ‚Aufzeichnungsrekorder' fragen, den sie neulich hatte? Wir sind gleich zurück, Severus. Oh, Tonks! Tonks!" Molly rief die junge Aurorin und schleppte Arthur hinter sich her.

„Uns treffen? Zu was habe ich da gerade zugestimmt? Hat er mich nicht etwas über Lupin und den Wolfsbann gefragt?" Was zum Teufel hatte ihn der Mann gefragt? Wozu hatte er ja gesagt?

Albus kicherte. „Ich glaube, du hast dich einverstanden erklärt, am Weihnachten zum Frühstück in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ich bin sicher, dass Hermine begeistert sein wird. Ah, da ist jetzt der Minister. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich denke, ich habe da ein paar Angelegenheiten, mit dem ich ihn ärgern kann."

Severus starrte alle um ihn herum an. Wieso ließ er es zu, sich in derartige Fallen locken zu lassen? ‚Nun', dachte er seufzend, ‚es wäre eh nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Hermine sowieso das Frühstück an Weihnachten erwähnt hätte. Was zum Teufel geschah da mit ihm?' Zwanzig Minuten waren lang genug. Wo war Hermine? Er war bereit zum Gehen.

„Severus!"

„Aldrena?"

Die Augen der Hexe schienen ihn zu verschlingen. „Wo hast du dich nur versteckt? Du hast dich nie mehr bei mir gemeldet!"

„Ich war beschäftigt." Wo zur Hölle war Hermine? Severus trat einen Schritt zurück; grinste ihn Aldrena anzüglich an? Der Raum hatte sich beträchtlich gefüllt seit sie angekommen waren. Er erblickte ein Stück Gold aus der hinteren Ecke und das viel zu vertraute Gesicht des Jungen-der-lebte-nur-um-ihn-zu-nerven. Potter und Weasley hielten sie gefangen, stellt er fest.

„Deine kleine Gespielin scheint beschäftigt zu sein. Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Wirbel mit einer reifen Hexe anstatt irgendeines Kindes?" Ihre Hände griffen nach seinen.

Er war nicht sicher, ob sie nur vorhatte, ihn auf die Tanzfläche oder ganz aus dem Raum zu ziehen. „Halt, du Törin." Seine Stimme war leise, aber schien durch den Lärm um sie herum zu schneiden.

„Ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen gereizten Klang und wurde lauter. Es gab keinen Irrtum darüber, dass ihre Worte den Vorwurf enthielten, dass er sie verlassen hätte. „Wie konntest du mir das antun!"

„Aldrena, es war eine Verabredung, und das vor einem Jahr." Wie war es möglich, dass sie sich so etwas aus nur einem Date zusammenreimte?

Eine Gruppe hatte sich gebildet, als sich die Stimme kummervoll erhob. „Aber ich dachte, du magst mich. Hat das, was wir hatten, gar nichts für dich bedeutet? Hast du nur mit mir gespielt?"

Seine Augen hatten ein gefährliches Funkeln. Ehe er sprechen konnte, erklang eine Stimme hinter der Frau.

„Entschuldige dich bei der netten Hexe, Severus. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie schlecht von dir denkt, oder?"

Aldrena drehte sich um und lächelte kalt, als sie Hermine sah. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht!"

„Oh, ich glaube aber doch, dass es das tut." Hermine griff nach den Knöpfen an der Robe der Hexe. „Sagt Ihres das Gleiche aus wie meines?"

„Sagt meines was aus?" Wütend schlug sie Hermines Hand fort.

„Ihr Brandzeichen. Severus hat vor einiger Zeit mein Herz als das seine gebrandmarkt. Ich fragte mich, ob er dasselbe bei Ihnen getan hat." Hermine lächelte die Frau honigsüß mit der Hand auf ihrem Herzen an.

Severus hob eine Braue und konnte nur schwer einen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck verbergen. Er streckte seine Hand nach Hermine aus. „Tanzen?"

„Ich dachte schon, dass du niemals fragen würdest."

„Aldrena." Er nickte der Frau zu, während er Hermine in seine Arme und hinaus auf die Tanzfläche zog. Aldrena stand mit großen Augen da, während sie vorbei tanzten. Severus glaubte zu sehen, wie Rauchschwaden aus der wütenden Hexe kamen. Er lächelte Hermine an. „Ich habe dein Herz gebrandmarkt?"

„Yep, es bedeutet ‚Gehört SS'. Hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, wo ich meine Marke hinterlassen habe?", fragte sie verrucht. „Obwohl man im Moment nur ‚Eigen' lesen könnte."

Sein plötzliches Lachen erschreckte alle, die um sie herum tanzten, denn die meisten waren nicht an den tiefen Bariton des Tränkemeisters gewöhnt.

Hermine liebte es, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie fühlte sich gut, wenn sie gelegentlich helfen konnte, dass er loslassen konnte.

Severus verstärke seinen Griff um sie und zog sie näher an sich. „Irgendeine Chance, dass ich dich zu einem Spaziergang im Mondschein verlocken könnte?"

„Ich denke schon."

Ron und Harry beobachteten, wie Severus und Hermine zur Tür hinaus schlüpften. „Kannst du es fassen, dass jemand wirklich Hermine für den Blödmann heraus fordert? Und ich dachte, dass Hermine übergeschnappt wäre, weil sie ihn mag und jetzt frag ich mich, was das über sie aussagt?" Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ehe er sich ein zweites Glas Punsch eingoss.

„Die Welt ist verrückt geworden." Harry bemerkte, wie Rons derzeitige Liebe ihnen Aufmerksamkeit heischend zuwinkte. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr blond sondern inzwischen fuchsia. „Ron, ich glaube, Tiny versucht dich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen."

„Tina, Harry, nicht Tiny."

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter. Ron wechselte so oft seine Frauen wie er seine Hosen. „Wie auch immer. Hatte sie nicht blondes Haar, als sie herein kam?"

„War es das?" Ron versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, welche Farbe Tinas Haar hatte, als er sie aufgabelte. Die Tatsache, dass das Vorderteil ihres Kleides bis zum Nabel offen war schien etwas damit zu tun zu haben, dass er sich jedes Mal, wenn er die Hexe ansah, nicht konzentrieren konnte.

„Schon gut." Und Ron war der Meinung, dass Hermine übergeschnappt wäre?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie waren rund um den Rosengarten spazieren gegangen, hielten gelegentlich an um sich zu küssen, ehe Hermine ihn davon überzeugte, zurück zum Ball zu gehen. Sie schafften es, eine weitere Stunde zu bleiben, ehe sie sich endgültig heimlich verdrückten. Einmal in seinen Räumen, schlug Severus ein Entspannungsbad vor. Was folgte, konnte als eine langsame, sinnliche Verführung bezeichnet werden, die vor dem Feuer fortgeführt und eine Stunde später in seinem Bett wiederholt wurde, ehe die beiden in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf fielen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper an ihrer Seite.

„Guten Morgen."

„Hi." Sie fasste nach oben um sanft die Büschel Haare, die ihm in die Augen gefallen waren, weg zu nehmen.

„Du bist heute Morgen anscheinend wach."

„Natürlich bin ich wach. Es ist fast Mittag; der Morgen ist schon vorbei."

„So, ich verstehe." Severus küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Mittagessen und dann einige Stunden im Labor, oder musst du nach Cambridge zurück?"

„Nein, ich habe alles fertig, was zu tun war. Mittagessen klingt großartig. Die Große Halle?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug von den ‚Würdenträgern', die Hogwarts besucht haben. Wenn wir hier essen, können wird dann gleich mit der Arbeit anfangen. Ich würde gerne einen Probelauf für die überarbeiteten Kalkulationen aufsetzen."

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später hatten sie drei Kessel aufgestellt und in jedem köchelte langsam die Basis des Wolfsbanntrankes.

„In Ordnung, was möchtest du dieses Mal versuchen?" Hermine hatte ihr Logbuch offen, bereit, die Veränderungen und nachfolgenden Resultate dieser Arbeitssitzung auf zu schreiben.

Severus blätterte durch seine Notizen, schob sie zur Seite um die Bemerkungen, die in die Ecken gekritzelt waren zu lesen, einige in ihrer lockeren Handschrift, einige in seinem spinnenartigen Stil. „Wir haben schon bestimmt, dass das Hacken der Ingwerwurzel die Fähigkeit zur Konzentration erhöht. Ich habe immer den Extrakt der Macawurzel benutzt, um die geistige Klarheit zu unterstützen. Ich denke, dieses Mal sollten wir die ganze Wurzel verwenden, aber das Verfahren variieren. Im goldenen Kessel wird es gehackt zugegeben. Im silbernen Kessel mahle es zu einem feinen Pulver. Und im Zinnkessel extrahiere die Essenz und füg dann die Essenz und den Rest der Pflanze als Ganzes hinzu."

„Ich brauche den gläsernen Stößel und den Mörser als neutrales Werkzeug, damit ich die Wurzel reiben kann."

Immer noch die Notizen studierend, nickte Severus geistesabwesend als Hermine sich dem Vorratsschrank zuwandte. Irgendwo hinten in seinen Gedanken hörte er das Klirren von Metall, als einer der Rührstäbe vom Tisch rutschte und auf den Steinboden fiel. Obwohl er im Unterbewusstsein den Vorgang registrierte, waren seine Gedanken auf das vorliegende Problem gerichtet. Sein Kopf fuhr fast augenblicklich hoch als er ihren Schrei hörte.

Alles verging in Zeitlupe. Er hörte das metallische Geräusch des Rührstabes, der über den Boden rollte. Hermines Oberkörper verschwand unter dem Tisch als ihre Füße unter ihr weg rutschen. Ihr Aufschrei, viel lauter als der kleine Schrei, den er noch Sekunden zuvor gehört hatte, schien von weit weg zu kommen. Er bewegte sich schon als ihr Körper den Scheitelpunkt übertroffen hatte und auf den harten Steinboden zustürzte. Er machte das Erste, an das er denken konnte: er sprach einen Polsterungszauber. Der Tisch stand ihm genau in der Blickrichtung, sonst hätte er versucht, Hermine schweben zu lassen und sie zu fangen, ehe sie den Boden berührte. Er hörte, wie ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag aufkam. Die Zeit schien bei dem Geräusch zu springen und sich von einer langsamen Bewegung nun kaleidoskopähnlich zu drehen.

Er erreichte sie in Sekunden und rief ihren Namen. „Hermine! Hermine, bitte, öffne deine Augen. Sieh mich an!" Konnte das Schicksal so grausam sein und ihn so lange leben lassen um sein Glück zu finden und es ihm dann aus der Hand zu reißen?

Er hob sanft ihre Augenlider um die Pupillen ihrer Augen zu untersuchen. Sie waren starr und erweitert. Ihre Atmung ging hart und mühsam. Eine kleine Menge Blut tropfte entlang der Risse im Steinboden und ließ eine Spur in ihrem Haar zurück.

Severus rannte zum Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver. Er brüllte in den Kamin nach Madam Pomfrey. „Poppy! Komm schnell! Hermine ist verletzt!"

Er lief zurück zu Hermine. Die junge Hexe hatte sich nicht bewegt, die Blutlache schien sich auf alarmierende Art zu vergrößern.

„Severus?" Poppy trat durch und sah sich im Labor um.

„Poppy!"

Sie hastete eilig dem Klang seiner Stimme entgegen, aber hielt an als sie die gestürzte junge Frau sah. Ein leises Keuchen war ihre erste Reaktion. Schnell kniete sich Poppy neben der bewegungslosen Hexe nieder. Eine schnelle Abfrage mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine Reihe von komplizierten Bewegungen stoppten den Blutfluss, aber Hermine lag immer noch bewusstlos da.

„Kannst du sie wieder auf die Beine bringen?"

„Ruf Albus. Sag ihm, dass er die Flohverbindung öffnen soll. Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich ins St. Mungos bringen." Poppy sah sein fassungsloses Gesicht. „Severus, los!"

Es brauchte weniger als eine Minute bis Albus das Netzwerk geöffnet und St. Mungos alarmiert hatte. Severus hob die bewusstlose Hexe auf seine Arme; er wusste, dass er sie vielleicht nicht hätte bewegen sollen, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie zu halten. „Halt durch, Hermine. Bald geht es dir wieder gut. Poppy, wirf das Flohpulver hinein."

Poppy nickte. „Wir sind gleich hinter dir."

„St. Mungos." Er verschwand in einem Feuer aus grünen Flammen und hielt dabei Hermine eng an seine Brust gedrückt.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Albus' Augen hatten nicht ihr übliches Funkeln, während er in Tür von Hermines Krankenzimmer stand. Er beobachtete den jungen Mann, von dem er inzwischen wie von einem Sohn dachte und der nun in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß. Mehrere Heiler standen um das Bet und beschäftigten sich mit der immer noch bewusstlosen Hexe.

„Severus, lass sie ihnen helfen. Komm raus in das Wartezimmer und lass sie ihre Magie wirken." Albus gab ihm ein Zeichen, zu ihm zu kommen. Das Wartezimmer war schon ziemlich überfüllt, da die Nachricht von Hermines Verletzung sich bereits in Hogwarts verbreitet hatte.

Remus, der sich nun, da der Vollmond vorbei war schon wieder besser fühlte, saß bei Harry, Ginny und Minerva. Alle warteten ängstlich und beteten auf gute Nachrichten und dass eine positive Änderung eintreten würde. Einer nach dem anderen, Freunde, Lehrer aus Hogwarts und Mitglieder des Ordens trafen ein und gesellten sich zu all denen, die auf eine Nachricht über Hermines Zustand warteten.

Severus schien sie nicht zu hören. „Es ist mein Fehler. Ich hörte den Stab fallen, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dies passieren könnte." Abgelenkt fuhr er mit der Hand durch sein Haar, während seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der bewusstlosen Frau im Bett galt.

Albus stellte sich auf seine Seite und legte ihm leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Severus, du hast sie wahrscheinlich gerettet, weil du den Schlag noch gepolstert hast, aber wir sollten wirklich warten…"

Der finstere Mann schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Lass mich allein, Albus. Ich gehe nicht fort. Geh. Tu was du zu tun hast. Aber lass mich in Ruhe."

Der Schmerz in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters rief Harry in das Zimmer. Er stand nur innerhalb des Türrahmens, den Heilern nicht im Weg und auch nicht dem anderen Personal, die in den Raum und wieder hinaus hasteten. Hermine bewegte sich nicht und ihre Haut war so bleich wie die Laken, auf denen sie lag. Harry konnte das sanfte Heben und Senken ihrer Brust sehen, das einzige Zeichen, dass sie noch bei ihnen war.

Es standen viele Heiler und Auszubildende um sie herum. Verschiedene Gerätschaften schwebten um und neben dem Bett.

Einer der fortgeschritteneren jungen Heiler sah sich im Raum um. Er konnte die Macht und die Magie spüren, die durch die Luft strömte. Es war etwas hier, etwas, das er nicht bezeichnen konnte. Er sah zu seinem Mentor und war überrascht, als der ältere Zauberer plötzlich inne hielt und seine Augen schloss.

Poppy sah den Mann verwirrt an. Sie hatte den Heiler unterstützt, bis seine plötzliche Stille sie überrascht hatte. „Heiler Seaton? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich habe solche Macht seit annähernd fünfzig Jahren nicht gespürt." Heiler Seaton hob den Kopf und starrte in die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters. „Sie schenkten ihr den Anhänger." Es war nur eine Feststellung der Tatsachen.

„Der Anhänger – er glüht." Poppys Stimme war gerade noch ein Flüstern, während sie auf Hermines Anhänger sah. Das Blatt glühte in einem ätherischen Licht. „Was bedeutet das?"

Der Heiler betrachtete weiter den finsteren Mann. „Wussten Sie, was es war, als Sie ihn kauften?"

Severus Stimme klang gepresst vor Sorge. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er bedeutet. Ich beantworte später jede Frage, die Sie haben. Bitte, helfen Sie ihr!"

Zufrieden gestellt nickte der alten Mann und wandte sich wieder dem Bett zu. Es war wichtig, dass die Kette nicht mit dem Vorsatz gekauft worden war, jemanden zu unterjochen; obwohl dieser Typ von Verzauberung selten die Energie und Reinheit, die er spürte verströmte. Der finstere Zauberer und seine Hexe waren die Quelle einer natürlichen Magie, welche er fühlen konnte. Sie schien die ganze Luft im Raum zu elektrisieren.

„Können Sie nicht einfach „_Enervate_" zaubern und Hermine aufwecken?" Je länger seine beste Freundin bewusstlos blieb, desto mehr sorgte sich Harry.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter. Auf diese Art wirkt es nicht. ‚_Enervate'_ würde funktionieren, wenn der Ursprung ihrer Verletzung von einem Zauberspruch kommen würde. Unglücklicherweise hat Miss Granger einen starken Stoß auf ihren Kopf erlitten. Nicht einmal Magie kann die Auswirkungen eines Komas rückgängig machen."

Severus sprang auf. „Koma? Was meinen Sie mit Koma? Sie kommt doch wieder in Ordnung, oder? Hermine. Hermine, du musst aufstehen!"

Harry hatte noch niemals zuvor Severus gesehen, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Er sah, wie der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes von Empörung zu Angst wechselte.

„Sie müssen Ihr helfen! Sie erlangt doch ihr Bewusstsein wieder, nicht wahr?"

„Nur die Zeit kann uns das sagen. Ich befürchte, mehr können wir nicht tun, Professor. Etwas, das versichere ich Ihnen, hält sie hier. Drei der mächtigsten noch lebenden Zauberer sind in diesem Zimmer, aber nur von Ihnen allein spüre ich eine Verbindung zu ihr. Die Zeit wird es sagen." Der alte Zauberer neigte seinen Kopf und sprach einige Zauber auf einmal. „Für den Moment liegt sie bequem. Ich werde in ein paar Stunden wieder nach ihr sehen."

„Bequem? Sie können sie doch nicht _so_ lassen!" Severus stellte sich an die Seite von Hermines Bett und nahm ihre Hand. „Hermine, du musst aufwachen. Zeit, heim zu gehen. Hermine, kannst du mich hören?"

Harry sah fort. Der Schmerz und die Qual in Severus Stimme riss an seinem Herzen.

„Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten, Professor. Nun liegt es an ihr."

„Was haben Sie damit gemeint als Sie sagten, sie spüren ‚_eine Verbindung'_?" Harry sah von Professor Snape zu Hermine. Ihre Kette glühte immer noch. „Meinen Sie wie… Seelenpartner?"

„Nicht genau so. Das wäre zu einfach erklärt. Es ist dass ein Herz nach dem anderen ruft. Das Herz des Professors, seine Absichten müssen rein und ehrenhaft gewesen sein, als er den Anhänger gekauft hat. Ich habe über die Jahre einige von Trelawneys gesehen, aber ich habe niemals solche Macht, solche Reinheit gespürt, als diese Zunahme von Magie, die heute Abend hier ist." Heiler Seaton machte eine Handbewegung zu Severus. „Er hält sie hier; es ist ihre Verbindung, die ihr den Halt zu diesem Körper gibt. Es liegt an ihr, ob sie es wählt zurück zu kommen oder nicht." Schweigend drehte sich der Heiler um und verließ den Raum.

„Poppy, würdest du dich bitte um die anderen draußen kümmern? Harry, ich muss dich bitten, auch draußen zu warten. Ich muss mit Professor Snape einen Moment lang alleine reden." Albus wartete, bis Harry und Poppy gegangen waren, ehe er sich Severus zuwandte. „Severus, sie ist eine starke Frau, eine mächtige Hexe. Sie wird das überstehen, ich bin da ganz sicher."

„Sie sieht aus, als würde sie schlafen, Albus. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Ich werde es nicht." Severus schnaubte. „Rein und ehrenhaft. Verdammt noch mal, wissen die nicht, wovon sie reden? Das ist dieselbe Art Gefasel, welches diese Trelawney hatte, als sie mir den Anhänger verkaufte." Severus zog seinen Stuhl näher ans Bett und setzte sich, Hermines Hand immer noch fest mit seiner umklammert.

„Ich bleibe bei Hermine. Warum gehst du nicht etwas essen? Du solltest jetzt auf deine Kräfte achten." Albus hatte noch niemals zuvor Severus in solch einer Verfassung gesehen.

„Du musst jemanden finden, der meinen Unterricht übernimmt, Albus." Seine Augen verließen Hermine nicht.

„Severus, du kannst nicht hier bleiben."

„Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich muss hier sein, wenn sie aufwacht." Hermine würde aufwachen, sie musste es und die erste Person die sie sah, würde er sein. Er war einen Handel mit dem Teufel eingegangen, als er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte; er würde auch jetzt tun, was immer er zu tun hatte – beten zu welchem Gott oder Gottheit auch immer der zuhörte, um sie zurück zu bekommen.

„Ich bringe dir etwas zu essen." Albus wollte es nicht auf die Spitze treiben, zuerst musste er mit Heiler Seaton reden.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Was gibt es, Potter?" Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit er Hermine auf das Krankenbett gelegt hatte und sie hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas Tee und einige Bücher gebracht." Harry reichte Severus zögernd die Bücher.

„Sie haben mir Bücher gebracht? Was für eine Art Scherz ist das, Potter?" Es fühlte sich gut an, den jungen Mann so anzugehen. Er war so angespannt dass er dachte, er würde er jede Minute auseinander fallen.

Harry schluckte nervös. „Eine Menge Muggelärzte glauben, dass Menschen im Koma alles hören können, was um sie herum vorgeht. Der Heiler sagte Ihre… Macht hält sie hier. Ich dachte nur falls Sie ihr… vorlesen – falls Hermine Ihre Stimme hören könnte, würde das helfen."

Severus sah auf das Buch in seiner Hand, _Höchstwirksame Zaubertränke_. „Sie kann mich hören?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „So habe ich es gehört. Ich möchte meine beste Freundin zurück, Professor."

Der Tränkemeister nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Danke, Potter." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug das Buch auf. Nach einem Schluck von dem Tee, den Harry auf den Nachtisch gestellt hatte, betrachtete er Hermines stille Gestalt. „Ich denke, wir sollten am Anfang beginnen. Das könnte uns helfen, den Knick in der Formel des Wolfbanntrankes auszuarbeiten. Du kannst jederzeit einsteigen. ‚Kapitel eins: Der Gebrauch von natürlichen Kräutern in Zaubertränken. Kräuter wurden schon immer genutzt…"

Harry schlüpfte stumm aus dem Zimmer und Severus Stimme folgte ihm aus der Tür.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Irgendeine Veränderung letzte Nacht, Poppy?"

„Nein Albus. Ich hätte dich gerufen, wenn es so gewesen wäre." Sie standen im Flur außerhalb Hermines Krankenzimmer. Poppy war mehrere Male her gefloht, um nach der jungen Hexe zu sehen. „Severus ist die ganze Nacht nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Er muss jetzt etwas schlafen."

„Ich weiß. Lass mich mit ihm reden. Anscheinend gibt er sich die Schuld an dem Unfall." Er konnte hören, wie Severus laut in dem sonst stillen Zimmer vorlas.

Albus warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung des ungewöhnlichen Paares. Hermine hatte sich nicht bewegt. Das sanfte Heben und Senken ihrer Brust erweckte den Eindruck, dass es nichts Ernsthafteres war als das jemand schlief. Severus war eine andere Geschichte. Der Schulleiter sah, wie er mit zitternder Hand durch sein Haar fuhr; dunkle Augenringe lagen auf seinem Gesicht und seine Erscheinung war vollkommen ungepflegt.

„Severus, wie geht es ihr?" Albus atmete scharf ein, als er in die gejagten Augen des Mannes vor ihm blickte. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Es geht mir gut. Ich habe etwas geschlafen." Severus sah Hermine an. Sanft streichelte er ihre Hand. „Hermine, Albus ist hier. Möchtest du nicht aufwachen um ihm Hallo zu sagen?"

„Severus…"

„Lass mich allein, Albus. Ich muss hier sein, wenn sie aufwacht." Severus setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Nun, wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

Albus machte sich auf den Weg zu Heiler Seaton. Er war tief besorgt. Was würde passieren, wenn Hermine nicht aufwachte?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Professor?" Harry und Ginny standen halb verborgen in den Schatten des Nachmittages.

„Hermine, Ginevra und… Harry sind hier", sagte Severus mit vorgetäuschter Freude, seine Stimme war heiser wegen des Stresses und dem Mangel an Schlaf.

Harry sah Severus geschockt an. „Wer von euch hat den Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen?"

Severus lächelte ihn ironisch an. „Das frage ich mich auch manchmal."

„Keine Veränderung, Professor?" Ginny stand seitlich am Bett und Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Nicht weinen, Miss Weasley, sie ist bald wieder in Ordnung. Wenn sie soweit ist, wird sie aufwachen." Severus drehte sich zu der stummen Gestalt im Bett um. „Hermine, du hast Gäste. Du solltest jetzt wirklich aufstehen."

Harry und Ginny tauschten besorgte Blicke über den Kopf des dunklen Mannes aus; dies war nicht normal. „Ich, ähm, habe Ihnen ein paar neue Zaubertrankmagazine gebracht. Ich dachte, sie wären inzwischen der _Höchtwirksamen Zaubertränke_ überdrüssig."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Es war die zweite Nacht hintereinander, und eine große Gruppe drängte sich im Wartezimmer außerhalb Hermines Krankenzimmer zusammen. Die Gruppe hatte sich durch das Einbeziehen der Weasleys noch vergrößert: Molly und Arthur, Ron und seine derzeitige Freundin Tina, sogar Fred und George waren da. Mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens kamen vorbei und hofften, dass sich Hermines Zustand verbessert hatte.

„Er kann nicht wieder die ganze Nacht hier bleiben." Minerva wusste nicht, über wen sie mehr besorgt sein sollte, die junge Frau, die in ihrem Bett ‚schlief' oder Severus, der anscheinend vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Ich habe es versucht. Er geht ihr nicht von der Seite. Er sagt nur immer, dass er da sein muss, wenn sie aufwacht." Albus hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, Severus zum Gehen zu bewegen, er schien sich nur immer mehr bei dem Gedanken zu erregen, von Hermine getrennt zu werden.

„Albus, was wenn sie nicht mehr aufwacht?" Es war keine Überlegung, über die Minerva nachdenken wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Eine Glocke erklang und teilte so das Ende der Besuchszeit mit. Das Wartezimmer leerte sich schnell und Ruhe überfiel die Krankenabteilung.

Die zweite Nacht saß Severus an Hermines Bett und betrachtete die stumme Hexe. „Hermine, Pott… Harry sagt, dass du mich hören kannst. Wenn du kannst, dann musst du wissen, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Hermine, wach auf. Bitte, ich muss deine Stimme hören. Ich möchte dir in die Augen sehen. Ich brauche dich."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus fuhr hoch und war sofort aufmerksam. Das Geräusch von Metall führte dazu, dass er vollends erwachte. Er sah ruhig zu, wie Heiler Seaton an der Seite des Bettes stand und eine verzwickte Reihe von Zaubersprüchen sprach, während der auszubildende Heiler verschiedene Resultate in Hermines Kurve schrieb.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Veränderungen bei der jungen Hexe festgestellt?"

„Nein. sie scheint immer noch nur zu schlafen. Warum macht Ihr Leute denn nichts? Was für eine Art Krankenhaus ist das denn hier!" Er hatte Hermine vor über zwei Tagen hierher gebracht, es sollte ihr inzwischen wieder gut gehen, bereit nach Hause zu gehen. Er hätte sie fortgebracht, wenn er einen Ort kennen würde, wo man ihr helfen könnte.

„Ihre Aura ist stärker als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sie sie brachten; darf ich annehmen, dass Sie mit dem fortfahren, was immer es auch ist, was Sie da tun?" Die Aura der jungen Hexe war durchgehend rot gewesen, als er sie am Sonntagnachmittag untersucht hatte. Über achtundvierzig Stunden waren vergangen. Nun gab es Flächen von gelb und orange, die durch ihre Aura sickerten, das Rot war nicht mehr vollständig um ihren Körper.

Severus erinnerte sich daran, dass Ginevra seine Aura untersucht hatte, als er von dem Cruciatus getroffen worden war. „Welche Farbe hat ihre Aura?"

„Sind Sie geübt im Fach der Medizin, Professor?"

„Ich habe genug medizinische Tränke gebraut und kenne nur zu gut die Stadien der Erholung durch viele Zaubersprüche und Flüche. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich mich für mehrere Positionen qualifizieren würden, wenn ich das wollte." Severus blickte auf Hermine, seine Stimme wurde weicher. „Welche Farbe hat ihre Aura?"

„Sie scheint sich zu verändern. Sie war am Sonntag vollkommen rot. Heute ist sie mit Linien aus Gelb und Orange durchzogen. Anscheinend versucht sie, zurück zu kommen."

Severus sah zu, wie die anderen das Zimmer verließen, eh er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau auf dem Bett zuwandte. Sie musste einfach aufwachen. Er wollte nicht ohne sie weitermachen. Sie war sein Grund zu leben geworden, sein Grund um morgens aufzuwachen. „Hermine, bitte, wach auf. Ich brauche dich. Ich… ich liebe dich." Es war wahr. Möge Gott ihm helfen. Er liebte sie. Wahrscheinlich liebte er sie schon eine Weile lang und war nur zu halsstarrig gewesen, es zu realisieren. „Hermine? Immer noch der eigensinnige Gryffindor? In Ordnung, wo war ich? Richtig, ‚die Zutaten von…'"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Nachmittagssonne schien durch das einzige Fenster im Raum. Severus blätterte die Seite um. „'… mit der Wurzel kombinieren, um die Basis zu bilden.' Ja, ich denke, das wäre die beste Art, wie man an diesem Punkt handeln sollte. Aber was dann?"

„Nein! Bleib zurück! NEIN!" Hermine schrie, als sie plötzlich im Bett herum warf. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, ihr Körper zuckte hin und her.

Das Buch in seiner Hand rutschte vergessen aus seiner Hand, während sich Severus nach vorn beugte. „Hermine? Hermine, wach auf!" Was passierte da mit ihr?

Glocken läuteten. Severus konnte hören, wie Leute auf dem Flur in Richtung ihres Zimmers rannten. Hermine stieß noch einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, ehe sie wieder still dalag.

Innerhalb von Minuten war das kleine Zimmer von Leuten überrannt. Sie hatte angefangen, sich wieder zu bewegen, die Hände waren vor ihr erhoben, die unmissverständlichen Bewegungen die man ausführte um einen unsichtbaren Feind mit einem Zauber abzuwehren. Heiler Seaton und sein Assistent begannen, eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen, während andere versuchten, die junge Frau zu bändigen. Harry fühlte sich absolut hilflos, er stand am Fuße des Bettes neben dem Schulleiter.

„NEIN! Harry, beweg dich!" Hermine hatte wieder zu schreien begonnen. Sie schien die finale Schlacht wieder zu erleben. „Ron, tu das nicht! Warte auf das Signal. NEIN!"

„Hermine, du musst aufwachen." Severus hielt ihre Hand und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, während er lautlos versuchte, sie auf zu wecken. Die Panik in seiner Stimme war nicht zu verkennen. „Hermine, der Krieg ist vorüber. Voldemort ist weg. Hermine, bitte Liebes, sieh mich an, du musst es versuchen."

Hermine schwieg. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie wandte ihren unbestimmten Blick in Richtung seiner Stimme, aber schien nicht zu wissen, wo sie war. Die Anstrengung war anscheinend zu viel für die Frau und ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder.

„Hermine, bitte. Du musst es versuchen. Bitte, sieh mich an." Severus konnte den bittenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme hören; es scherte ihn nicht. Er wollte hören, wie Hermine wieder seinen Namen sagte. Er wollte wieder in ihre Augen blicken. „Hermine."

Hermine wandte sich ihm wiederum zu. Ihr Atem kam mit einem zitternden Flüstern aus ihrem Mund, ihre Stimme schien vom Schreien Minuten zuvor eingerostet zu sein. „Severus?"

„Ich bin hier, Hermine. Ich bin hier." Er hielt ihre Hand in der seinen, bereit, ihr die Augen zu öffnen.

„Da bist du." Der Versuch zu sprechen schien das bisschen Kraft, das sie hatte zu stehlen. Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, ehe sie wieder die Augen schloss. Langsam versuchte sie sich auf den dunklen Zauberer zu konzentrieren, der verzweifelt ihre Hand drückte. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich bin hier, Hermine. Ich bin hier."

„Das hast du nicht gesagt."

„Was?" Nun schien Severus an der Reihe zu sein, durcheinander zu erscheinen. Waren Komas ansteckend?

Ihre Stimme war immer noch kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Du hast mich Liebes genannt. Ich hab dich gehört."

Severus rückte näher an die junge Frau im Bett. „Hermine, sieh mich an. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich weigere mich, dich zu verlieren. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen." Seine Worte waren elegant in ihrer Einfachheit.

Hermine bedeckte seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen, die Anstrengung zu sprechen forderte von ihrem geschwächten Körper seinen Tribut. Ihre Antwort war so leise, dass Severus sie beinahe überhört hätte.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sie seufzte und die Erschöpfung überfiel sie wieder.

Severus dachte, er hätte den Ausdruck „Du hast ja lange genug dafür gebraucht" gehört, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Sie schien nun wieder zu schlafen.

„Hermine?" Seine Stimme war nun wieder panisch.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Professor, Sie können sie jetzt schlafen lassen. Sie scheint nun außer Gefahr zu sein." Heiler Seaton war verblüfft, wie die Aura der jungen Frau aussah: sie war grün, gefleckt mit großen Flächen von gelb und orange, aber es gab keinerlei Zeichen von rot. Während der ganzen Tortur hatte die Kette ständig geglüht. „Ich freue mich, sagen zu können, wenn sie sich mit der derzeitigen Rate erholt, wird sie uns in ein paar Tagen schon verlassen können."

Severus fiel müde in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er hielt immer noch Hermines Hand. Sie würde wieder gesund werden.

Harry wischte hastig eine Träne weg. „Es geht ihr gut."

Albus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wieso lassen wir Hermine jetzt nicht schlafen. Du kannst früh am Morgen wieder vorbeischauen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dann wesentlich ausgeruhter ist. Severus? Soll ich draußen auf dich warten?"

„Potter. Danke." Severus war in der Schuld seines Vaters gestanden, da ihm dieser das Leben gerettet hatte. Dieses Mal schuldet er dem Jungen etwas. Auch wenn das Vorlesen für Hermine nicht der wirkliche Grund für ihr Aufwachen war, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dazu beigetragen hatte. „Du kannst gehen, Albus. Ich sehe dich morgen früh."

„Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier, Professor?"

„Severus, du hast Heiler Seaton gehört, sie ist außer Gefahr. Eine Nacht mit ruhigem Schlaf würde auch dir unheimlich gut tun."

„Gute Nacht, Albus." Ein schnelles Rascheln und ein Schlenzer später war der Stuhl in dem er saß in einen weitaus bequemeren Lehnstuhl verwandelt. Severus streckte seine langen Beine vor sich aus, während er sich zurück lehnte. Er streichelte zärtlich Hermines Hand, dankbar, dass sie gesund werden würde. Die Kette glühte in einem sanften Licht, der Glanz verblich in den frühen Stunden der Nacht.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Lassen Sie es zu, dass er auch heute Nacht hier schläft, Professor?"

„Er ist ihr seit sie am Sonntag verletzt wurde, nicht von der Seite gewichen, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jetzt überreden könnte, fort zu gehen." Albus warf einen Blick zurück zu Hermines Zimmer. „Ich glaube, dass er heute Nacht schlafen kann. Ich denke auch, dass beide sich besser ausruhen können, wenn er bleibt."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus ließ sich befreit hängen. Anscheinend war ihr Leidensweg nun endgültig vorbei. Er griff mit zitternder Hand nach ihr, um ihr die strähnigen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er war todmüde, müder als er jemals gewesen war, aber sein Herz hatte eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit, während er in ihre Augen sah. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

Hermine konnte die Sorge in seinen Zügen sehen. „Ich habe dich gehört. Ich konnte hören, wie du mich gerufen hast. Alles was ich denken konnte war zu versuchen, zu dir zu kommen."

Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mein Kopf tut weh. Eigentlich habe ich ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Lass mich ein paar Stunden schlafen und dann können wir wieder gehen. Ich bin froh, dass ich am Freitag mein Referat beendet habe, so brauche ich mir heute Abend keine Sorgen darüber zu machen."

„Dein Referat?"

„Mhmm, für die Vorlesung am Dienstag. Ich habe morgen Nachmittag eine Studiengruppe und für abends noch zwei Vorlesungen zu wiederholen. Entweder musste ich das Referat am Freitag fertig machen, oder heute früh nach Hause gehen. Ich bin froh, dass es schon fertig ist."

„Hermine, ich denke du glaubst, dass es Sonntag ist, aber du warst… eine Zeitlang bewusstlos."

„Was meinst du?"

„Es ist nicht Sonntagabend."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nun, wenn es nicht Sonntag ist, welcher Tag ist dann heute?"

Er war nicht sicher, ob er ihr das sagen sollte. Das Letzte, was er tun wollte war, sie aufzuregen. „Warum schläfst du nicht ein wenig und wir reden morgen darüber?"

„Welcher Tag ist heute?"

Severus seufzte. „Es ist Dienstag."

„Dienstag? Wie konnte ich nur zwei ganze Tage verlieren! Vor ein paar Stunden war es gerade mal Sonntagmorgen!" Hermine sah plötzlich auf Severus. Sah ihn richtig an. Die dunklen, dichten Bartstoppeln auf seinem Gesicht, die Schatten unter seinen Augen, die beinahe zerschrammt aussehende Haut. Sein Haar, das an Stellen abstand. Seine zerknitterte Kleidung. „Es ist wirklich Dienstag, nicht wahr? Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich hier bin wenn du aufwachst. Ich habe es dir gesagt, du gehörst mir. Wo sonst sollte ich sein wollen? Außerdem, wer sonst würde es mit mir aushalten?"

„Ich glaube, mir würden da einige Namen einfallen."

Zum ersten Mal, seit der ganze Albtraum angefangen hatte, lachte Severus. „Schlaf jetzt. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich bin hier, wenn du wieder aufwachst."

Hermine kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. „Sag es noch mal."

Severus wusste, was sie hören wollte. „Ich bin hier, wenn du wieder aufwachst."

„Severus."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie schlicht. „Ich liebe dich."

Dieses Mal gab es keinen Zweifel über ihre Antwort. „Das wurde ja auch Zeit. Mmm, ich liebe dich auch." Sie war fast schon eingeschlafen als das letzte Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte.

Severus beobachtete ihre gleichmäßige Atmung. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schloss er seine Augen und sorgte sich nicht darum, was der Morgen bringen würde. Zur Abwechslung war es das Leben wirklich wert, gelebt zu werden. Er schlief mit dem Geräusch ihrer Atmung ein und ihre Worte der Liebe hallten als Echo in seinem Herzen wieder.

tbc

**

* * *

Ü/N:** Maca wächst nur in einem sehr begrenzten Gebiet in den peruanischen Anden in einer Höhe von über 3800 m. Durch den hohen Anteil der Macawurzel an Proteinen, Vitaminen, Phosphor und Mineralien leistet Maca nicht nur einen wertvollen Beitrag zu einer gesunden Ernährung, sondern ist auch bekannt für seine vitalisierende Wirkung. Maca wird auch Anden-Ginseng oder Peru-Ginseng genannt. Maca wird schon seit der Zeit der spanischen Eroberer aphrodisierende Wirkung nachgesagt und galt bei den Peruanern seit langem als begehrtes Potenzmittel. Es revitalisiert und ist körperlich anregend. 

**Ü/N:** Vielleicht ist Severus hier für manche noch mehr OOC als zuvor beim Tanzen. Ich finde allerdings, dass es eine wirklich logische Weiterentwicklung seines Charakters in dieser Story ist.

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus sucht ein weiteres Mal ein bestimmtes Geschäft auf… **

* * *

Trotz der Hitze habe ich es geschafft, pünktlich das nächste Kapitel zu liefern. +gg+ Bekomme ich zur Belohnung ein Review? 


	35. Nur wenig zu wissen ist gefährlich

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Manche von euch wissen sicher, wie wichtig eine gute Beta ist. Wenn man aber noch jemanden gefunden hat, der einem mit der Zeit eine Freundin wird und man sich beinahe totlacht, wenn ein Kapitel oder eine Mail eintrifft, dann hat man ganz viel Glück. So wie ich.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi!

Es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, dieses Kapitel online zu stellen. Die Hitze ließ mich nicht so konzentriert daran arbeiten, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Allerdings hätten dann auch die vielen Schwarzleser Zeit gehabt, sich mal an die Tasten zu schmeißen und mir etwas zu schreiben, nicht wahr? Ich bekomme immer mehr Leser und, wenn ich so auf die Reviews schiele, schreiben anteilig gesehen, viel weniger. Das ist echt schade.

Was ist eigentlich mit den vielen, die anfangs die Story verfolgt haben? Gibt es euch noch? Lest ihr noch oder kippt ihr den Alert in den Müll? Ich würde mich so freuen, auch von euch mal wieder zu hören!

Mein besonderer Dank geht da natürlich an die Leser, die mir so oft schreiben und mir Motivation geben! Danke, ihr seid großartig!

**

* * *

Kapitel 35 **

**Nur wenig zu wissen ist eine gefährliche Sache…**

Severus erwachte nur langsam. Er massierte einen Knoten in seinem Rücken und brummte, als die Geräusche vom Flur in seinen Schlaf eindrangen. „Was machen die da draußen nur?"

„Guten Morgen."

Er drehte sich zu einer lächelnden Hermine um. Die letzten drei Tage hatten ihren Tribut von ihm gefordert. Er hatte ständig unter Strom gestanden und sich von seiner Angst mitreißen lassen. Nun da er wusste, dass es Hermine wieder gut gehen würde, gab er der Müdigkeit nach, die ihn überwältigte.

Selbst der Schlaf einer ganzen Nacht, etwas mit dem er auch normalerweise kaum vertraut war, hatte seine Kräfte nicht vollständig regeneriert. Der Mangel an Schlaf und die Sorgen hatten dicke Schatten unter seine Augen gelegt, sein Gesicht sah immer noch verhärmt aus und seine Gesichtsfarbe war bleicher als üblich. Nur seine Augen gaben die Freude wieder, während er zusah, wie sich Hermine streckte.

„Guten Morgen. Du scheinst guter Laune zu sein. Wie geht es dir?" Er stellte sich neben das Bett und betrachtete sie. Ihre Farbe war gut, ihre Augen glänzend, es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie in den letzten Tagen in solch schrecklicher Gefahr geschwebt hatte.

Hermine gähnte. „So lange ich mich nicht allzu sehr bewege, geht es mir gut. Aber ich habe richtig schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Kannst du mir einen Trank geben, damit wir gehen können?"

„Gehen?"

„Gehen. Raus hier. Nach Hause. Ich habe schon drei Tage lang die Vorlesungen verpasst. Ich muss meine Dozenten informieren und herausfinden, welche Arbeiten ich verpasst habe. Ich frage mich, ob Susan die Notizen der fortgeschrittenen Zauberkunst hat?" Sie hielt sich den Kopf, als sie sich selbst in eine halb sitzende Position zog und der Schmerz durch ihren Kopf schoss. Zusammenzuckend versuchte sie, eine bequemere Position zu finden. „Du hast nicht etwa einen Kopfschmerztrank bei dir, oder?"

„Ich bezweifle hochgradig, dass sie dich heute schon gehen lassen. Besonders, da du noch unter dem Sturz leidest." Severus lächelte; er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie in all ihren Vorlesungen bereits Wochen voraus war. Ein paar Tage zu verpassen würde sie in keine große Bedrängnis bringen. Er warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Ich nehme an, dass du dein Schulbuch schon von vorne bis hinten gelesen hast. Wie weit bist du dem Lehrplan voraus? Es ist November. Ist Ende Dezember eine präzise Vermutung?"

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich sehe normalerweise alles nach jeder Vorlesung nochmal durch. Neues Material wird vorgestellt, genauso wie neue Aufgaben hinzugefügt werden." Hermine versuchte ihn anzustarren, der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf durchkreuzte aber ihr Vorhaben. „Bin ich so vorhersehbar?"

„Du warst sieben Jahre lang meine Schülerin. Mir ist niemals aufgefallen, dass du in irgendetwas, das du übernommen hattest, unvorbereitet gewesen warst. Ich würde nichts weniger als deine übliche Gründlichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit den Details gegenüber erwarten. Das ist es, was dich ausmacht." Sie hatte einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, er hatte erwartet, dass sie Kopfschmerzen haben würde, aber er war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, wie sie vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie dir noch keinen Trank gegeben haben, um den Schmerz zu mildern. Ich sehe mal, ob ich einen Heiler finden kann."

Eine lächelnde Hexe in hellrosa Roben schlenderte in das Zimmer. „Guten Morgen. Wie geht es uns heute?"

Severus blickte die junge Frau an. „Wie es _uns_ geht? Madam, Ihre Gesundheit interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Wie auch immer, Miss Granger leidet unter heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Warum hat ihr noch keiner einen Kopfschmerztrank verabreicht?"

„Was für ein brummiger Kauz! Holen Sie tief Luft und entspannen Sie sich! Ich sehe nur mal schnell nach unserer kleinen Patientin…" Die junge Hexe lächelte den mürrischen Mann an, bemerkte aber gar nicht, dass sie ihr Leben in der Hand hielt.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?" Die Augen des Tränkemeisters funkelten gefährlich und seine Hand schloss sich reflexartig um den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche.

„Belinda, Sie werden in Raum 10 gebraucht." Heiler Seaton stand in der Tür von Hermines Zimmer, sein Timing vermied ein Desaster und rettete Severus davor, lebenslang in Askaban inhaftiert zu werden, weil er einen Unverzeihlichen auf die junge Frau geworfen hatte.

Severus starrte die Krankenschwester an, während sie hinaus hastete, ehe er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Hermine und Heiler Seaton zuwandte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich heute Morgen, Miss Granger?" Heiler Seaton ließ seinen Zauberstab über Hermine gleiten und nahm die Veränderungen in ihrer Aura zur Kenntnis.

„Außer dass mich mein Kopf umbringt? Nicht allzu schlecht. Könnte ich bitte einen Kopfschmerztrank bekommen, damit ich nach Hause kann?" Hermine hielt sich den Kopf und legte sich zurück.

„Miss Granger, bitte liegen Sie vollkommen ruhig, während ich die nächste Reihe Tests durchführe. Ihre Bewegungen könnten die Ergebnisse verfälschen." Der Heiler sang etwas leiernd, während er eine Serie von verschlungenen Zauberstab-Bewegungen vollzog.

Severus stand leise an der Seite, seine Müdigkeit war vergessen. Er kannte den Zauber, den der Heiler sprach. Er hielt die Luft an und suchte bei dem Mann nach einem Zeichen. „Irgendeine innere Blutung am Gehirn? Ist ihr Schädel intakt?"

Heiler Seaton blickte hoch. „Es scheint, als wären Sie mit der Medizin ziemlich vertraut, Professor. Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Keine Blutung, keine haarfeinen Risse, auch wenn wir normalerweise die Möglichkeit derselben nicht vor den Patienten besprechen." Der Zauberer gab Hermine ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln. „Die Kopfschmerzen sind anscheinend das Ergebnis einer Prellung ihres Kopfes beim Sturz. Ich nehme an, dass Sie mit viel Ruhe am Montag wieder an den Vorlesungen teilnehmen können, fürchte aber, dass ich Ihre Fähigkeit zu Apparieren für die nächsten zwei Wochen einschränken muss, sogar noch länger, falls die Kopfschmerzen andauern. Lassen Sie mich jetzt nach einem Trank sehen, um den Schmerz zu lindern."

„Warum ist ihr bisher noch keiner gegeben worden?" Es war unentschuldbar, jemandem den Schmerz zu lassen, wenn ein einfacher Kopfschmerztrank hätte helfen können.

„Diese Verzögerung der Verabreichung des Trankes gestattet uns auszuschließen, dass etwas Ernsthafteres eingetreten ist. Bis letzte Nacht war es Miss Granger nicht möglich uns zu sagen, wie sie sich fühlte. Einen Trank zu nehmen um ein Symptom zu lindern kann manchmal ein ernstes Problem verschleiern. Ich bin glücklich, sagen zu können, dass das hier nicht der Fall ist." Heiler Seaton beendete seine Ausführungen und schrieb die Ergebnisse in eine Mappe, die seitlich schwebte. „Ich denke, wenn Sie sich weiterhin in diesem Maße erholen, können Sie morgen vielleicht schon gehen. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, Sie ruhen sich weiterhin aus."

„Morgen!" Das war _nicht_ annehmbar. Sie hatte doch noch drei Tage Arbeit aufzuholen!

„Ich achte darauf, dass sie sich fügt." Severus' Tonfall ließ keinen Platz für Argumente der jungen Frau zu, die ihn jetzt mit Blicken durchbohrte.

„Ich werde die Kurve an Madam Pomfrey weiterleiten, wenn Miss Granger entlassen ist. Sie kann die Nachuntersuchungen durchführen. Ich bin über die Flohverbindung immer zu erreichen, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben." Heiler Seaton nickte zufrieden, dass Professor Snape die Genesung überwachen würde. Er hätte ihn gerne weiter über den Trelawney Anhänger befragt, aber der Professor war anfangs nicht gerade sehr entgegenkommend wegen den Umständen gewesen, unter denen er ihn gekauft hatte – er bezweifelte sehr, dass er Lust darauf haben würde, über den Kauf zu reden, nun da Miss Granger wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Die Überzeugung des Heilers, dass Severus sich nicht bewusst war über die ‚Kommunikationseigenschaften' beim Kauf des Anhängers, war von Schulleiter Dumbledore am ersten Abend bestätigt worden. Der Direktor hatte ihn mit Fragen über Miss Grangers Zustand aufgesucht. Eine ziemlich informative Unterhaltung war gefolgt und hatte Licht auf einige Fragen beider Parteien geworfen.

„Du tust was?" Hermine hielt sich ihren Kopf, während sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Hermine, hör auf. Lieg still, bis sie dir den Trank bringen." Während er noch sprach, erschien eine ältere Hexe an der Tür, die eine kleine, blaue Phiole trug.

„Sind die Kopfschmerzen so schlimm? Hier, das wird Ihnen helfen. Ganz locker jetzt." Die Hexe half Hermine in eine halbwegs sitzende Lage und wartete, bis sie die Phiole ausgetrunken hatte. „Dass sollte nur eine Minute dauern, bis es wirkt. Schließen Sie einfach die Augen und entspannen Sie sich, meine Liebe."

„Danke." Hermine legte sich behutsam wieder hin. Sogar das Atmen schien Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu erzeugen.

Die Frau nickte Hermine zu und warf auf ihrem Weg nach draußen einen neugierigen Blick auf Severus. Sie hatte zwei Spätschichten mit Rolanda tauschen müssen, um diesen Wechsel heute bekommen zu können. Hermine und Professor Snape waren das Gespräch der letzten drei Tage im Aufenthaltsraum gewesen.

Alle die den Mann gesehen hatten – er hatte das Zimmer seit Sonntagnachmittag, als er die verletzte Hexe gebracht hatte, nicht verlassen – hatten Bemerkungen über diese ungewöhnliche Hingabe des Mannes zu der jungen Frau gemacht. Eine Zeitlang hatten sie über die Beziehung der beiden spekuliert, die jeden außer dem Jungen-der-lebt-um-die-Welt-zu-retten _wieder_ dumm aussehen gelassen hätte. Die Krankenschwester lachte. Cleo würde so aufgebracht sein, da sie in dieser Woche Urlaub genommen hatte und nun die ganze Action verpasste.

Severus beobachtete Hermines Brust, sie atmete wieder leichter. Die Linien um ihre Augen hatten nachgelassen, als der Schmerz zurückging. Er ließ sich in dem Sessel nieder, den er vorher frei gemacht hatte und bereitete sich darauf vor, auf jedwedes Zeichen eines Problems zu achten.

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück nach Hogwarts? Nimm eine Dusche, iss etwas Richtiges, vielleicht auch ein Nickerchen in einem richtigen Bett?"

„Versuchst du schon, mich los zu werden?"

„Ich habe ein Date mit einem niedlichen jungen Heiler, den ich gestern kennen gelernt habe. Wenn er dich hier sieht, wird es ihn zu Tode erschrecken."

Severus lächelte. „Du fühlst dich besser, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, der Schmerz ist ziemlich abgeklungen, aber ich bin wirklich müde." Hermine gähnte, sie hatte jetzt drei Tage lang im Bett gelegen, warum war sie nur so müde? „Geh schon. Ich bin hier, wenn du zurückkommst. Wohin sonst sollte ich hingehen?"

„Bist du sicher? Ich denke, ich könnte ein ordentliches Set Roben gut gebrauchen." Severus rieb über die Falten auf seinem Hosenbein. Er trug immer noch die Kleidung, die er am Sonntagmorgen angezogen hatte: ein holzkohlengraues Hemd und eine schwarze Leinenhose, keine Robe in Sicht. „Mein Reinigungszauber scheint ein wenig erschöpft zu sein. Vielleicht denke ich das nächste Mal daran, wenn du entscheidest, dich in Todesgefahr zu begeben, ein Set Roben mit zu nehmen."

„Severus, es tut mir leid, ich…"

„Halt, ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Es war ein Unfall. Ich bin dankbar darüber, dass du wieder in Ordnung kommst. Magie kann viele Dinge tun, aber sie kann immer noch nicht die Rätsel des Gehirns entschlüsseln. Ich habe dich zurück. Das ist alles, was zählt." Frank und Alice Longbottom kamen ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Sie waren Langzeit-Insassen in einem oberen Stockwerk in diesem Krankenhaus. Er versuchte, einen Schauer zu unterdrücken, während er an die Möglichkeit dachte, dass es eine Option gewesen war, dass Hermine niemals mehr das Bewusstsein erlangt hätte.

„Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich schweben. Ich konnte hören, dass du zu mir gesprochen hast, aber ich konnte nicht antworten. Einige Male versuchte ich es, aber die Worte wollten nicht kommen. Danke, Severus. Ich… ich habe mich niemals alleine gefühlt; ich hatte Angst, aber ich konnte dich hören, ich fühlte dich ganz nah." Hermine sah ihn verwundert und mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme an. „Du warst die ganze Zeit hier."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte immer noch, seine Gefühle und Emotionen der letzten Tage zu bewältigen. „Wo sonst hätte ich sein sollen? Es gibt nur noch ein paar Punkte die ich klären muss, ehe wir in meine Räume zurückkehren."

„Zurückkehren in deine Räume?"

„Ja. Meine Räume. Du bleibst bis Montag bei mir. Und irgendwann, wenn Poppy dich entlässt, werde ich dich nach Cambridge apparieren." Wohin dachte sie, dass sie gehen würde? Auf keinen Fall würde er sie aus den Augen lassen ehe er sicher war, dass es ihr wieder gut ginge.

„Danke, aber ich habe noch Vorlesungen aufzuholen und Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ich muss zurück in meine Wohnung. Ich verspreche, ich gehe es ruhig an. Ich kann nicht mit dir nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Da gibt es keine Diskussion. Du kannst und du wirst. Ich kann alles, was du auch immer brauchst, aus deiner Wohnung holen. Wenn du möchtest, mache ich einen Stopp in Cambridge und informiere deine Professoren über deinen Zustand."

Harry räusperte sich.

Severus seufzte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie der junge Mann das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„An sich dachte ich, ich könnte das heute Nachmittag tun. Aber wenn Sie es lieber…" Harry war der Meinung, dass Snape unter diesen Umständen wohl nicht besonders diplomatisch sein würde. Hermine hatte ihm schon von der heftigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Snape und Rancine erzählt. Diese beiden wieder zusammen zu bringen würde wohl ebenso sein, als wenn man ein Streichholz auf einen ‚Weasleys Wundersamen Feuerwerkskörper' warf. Am Besten zurücksetzen und das Feuerwerk betrachten.

Potter kam wieder einmal zur Hilfe. Würde er den Jungen jemals loswerden? Nein, das war nicht fair. Hatte er nicht gestern erst gedacht, dass er Potter Hermines Rückkehr verdankte? „Ich nehme an, dass es weise wäre, wenn Pot… Harry mit deinen Dozenten sprechen würde."

Hermine blickte mit großen Augen von Severus zu Harry und wieder zurück. „Severus? Harry? Halluziniere ich etwa wieder?"

Harry lächelte Severus zu, belustigt dass dieser immer noch Probleme damit hatte, seinen Namen zu sagen. „Sie haben geübt."

Der finstere Mann übersah die Bemerkung. „Bleiben Sie bei Hermine, bis ich zurückkomme? Ich muss mich um einige Dinge kümmern, ehe ich sie nach Hogwarts bringen kann." Da gab es noch eine bestimmte Hexe, mit der er über einen Anhänger reden wollte, aber es gab keinen Grund, das im Moment zu erwähnen.

Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Klar, es ist noch früh. Ich kann nach dem Mittagessen mit ihren Professoren reden."

Hermine beobachtete das höfliche Wechselspiel zwischen Severus und Harry. „Hallo? Erinnert ihr euch an mich? Was zum Teufel geht zwischen euch beiden vor sich?"

„Was vor sich geht? Ich habe nur… Harry… gebeten…" Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, er war entschlossen, höflich zu bleiben. Potters Hilfe war der Hauptgrund für Hermines Genesung, sie hatte ja gesagt, dass es seine Stimme gewesen war, die ihr geholfen hatte. Er hätte niemals lesend bei ihr gesessen, wenn Potter ihm nicht erzählt hätte, dass Leute, die im Koma sind, diejenigen um sie herum hören können. Potter hatte sogar Tränkemagazine und Texte zum Vorlesen herbei geschafft. „… dir Gesellschaft zu leisten, bis ich wieder komme."

„Mit ein wenig mehr Übung können Sie vielleicht sogar meinen Namen sagen, ohne dass Sie ihre Zähne zusammen pressen müssen." Harry ignorierte Severus' wütenden Blick. „Sie können mich gerne weiterhin Potter nennen, Professor. Ich gebe mich damit zufrieden, dass es zivilisiert zwischen uns ist."

Harry hatte Snape während seiner Jahre in Hogwarts gehasst, aber durch ihrer beider Anstrengungen Voldemort zu besiegen, hatten sie einen schwerverdienten Respekt erarbeitet. Keiner war sonderlich freundlich zum anderen, aber sie hatten einen Waffenstillstand trotz der offenen Anmerkungen ausgerufen. Hermines Beziehung mit Snape hatte die Dinge nicht einfacher gemacht, aber den Mann die letzten Tage zu beobachten hatte einige von Harrys Meinungen über den Mann geändert.

Es hatte sie beide, Ron und ihn, geschockt, dass Snape sich geweigert hatte, Hermines Seite zu verlassen. Während der letzten drei Tage hatte Harry dem dunklen Zauberer Tee und Sandwiches gebracht, da Snape sich weigerte, den Raum zu verlassen und stattdessen fast ununterbrochen der jungen Hexe vorgelesen und dabei zu sagen, dass er hier sein müsse, wenn sie aufwachen würde.

Er ging nur zur Toilette, wenn entweder Harry oder der Schulleiter an Hermines Seite saß und behauptete, dass sie die einzigen wären denen er vertraute, Hermine in seiner Abwesenheit zu beobachten. Sogar dann war er zeitweise nur Minuten fort und forderte anschließend Auskunft, was in seiner Abwesenheit vorgefallen war. War der Heiler da gewesen? Hatte sich Hermine bewegt? Gab es irgendeine Veränderung? Zuerst dachte Harry, dass Snape komplett verrückt geworden war, doch nun verstand er wie viel ihm Hermine bedeutete und dass ihre Beziehung real und nicht irgendein Slytherin'scher Versuch der Rache am Traumteam war.

„Gehen Sie, Sir. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Ich werde nicht gehen."

Severus nickte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Hermine zärtlich auf den Kopf. „Steh nicht ohne Hilfe auf. Du brauchst keinen weiteren Schlag auf den Kopf. Vielleicht hast du mehr als genug Köpfchen, aber es gibt keinen Grund, ihn noch weiter durch zu schütteln. Ich komme bald zurück."

„Fledermaus!", lächelte Hermine zu ihm hoch.

Severus wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Besserwisserin."

Harry lächelte – waren das etwa Kosenamen?

Hermines Lachen folgte Severus aus der Tür.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus rückte den Kragen seines Hemdes gerade und richtete den oberen Knopf an denen seiner Robe aus. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, eine Dusche zu nehmen und saubere Kleidung anzuziehen. Er war immer noch besorgt wegen Hermine, aber er war sicher, dass Potter während seiner Abwesenheit auf sie achten würde.

Die teilweise gebrauten Wolfsbanntränke vom Sonntag waren in Stasis, die Zutaten und Hilfsmittel gesäubert und aufgeräumt. Er nahm an, dass das Albus' Tat gewesen war. Die Hauselfen würden niemals aus eigener Initiative heraus das Labor reinigen. Tatsache war, dass es ihnen verboten war, seine Räume ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu betreten.

Er hatte einige Arrangements für Hermines Bequemlichkeit getroffen, während sie gesund werden würde. Ein Zauberer, den Severus niemals kennen gelernt hatte, hatte seinen Unterricht übernommen. Der Mann schien an dem Stundenplan zu kleben, den er selbst zu Beginn des Semesters festgesetzt hatte. Er hatte sogar Albus gefragt, ob der Zauberer den Unterricht auch noch den Rest der Woche übernehmen könnte, so dass er bei Hermine bleiben konnte. ‚Ich muss wohl meinen Verstand verlieren', dachte er. Er hatte noch niemals gestattet, dass ihn jemand ersetzte. Das eine Mal, als Albus seine Klassen unterrichtete, war ein Desaster gewesen und nun bat er Albus, ob der Lehrer noch bis Ende der Woche bleiben konnte?

‚_So, und nun was? Sie wird hier bleiben. Baut ihr beide euch jetzt gemeinsame Räume? Du hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst und was ist nun der nächste Schritt? Ihre rote Katze ist eh schon wie Zuhause hier im Schloss, wie lange dauert es dann noch, bis sie das hier auch als ihr Heim bezeichnet?' _Das war nicht die gestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf, an die zu hören er schon gewöhnt war. Diese hörte sich misstrauisch wie sein Vater an. Er nahm an, dass das nun sein Unterbewusstsein war, welches versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, den Tatsachen in die Augen zu sehen.

Severus sprach einen Polsterungszauber über die gesamten Steinböden, einen, der sich selbst aktivieren würde, sollte jemand fallen. Er hatte nicht vor, eine ständige Verletzung von Hermine zu riskieren, sollte sie noch einmal stürzen. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte sie gerne hier. Er mochte es, neben ihr zu gehen. Er hatte ein Gefühl von Frieden, wenn er vom Korrigieren hochsah und sie versunken in ihren Studien betrachtete, mit einem Federkiel, der willkürlich in ihrem Haar steckte, mit Büchern, die um sie herum ausgebreitet waren und Pergamente und Tintenfläschchen, die aus ihrer Büchertasche herausquollen.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Wahrscheinlich war das schon eine Weile lang erwiesen gewesen, genauso klar wie die Nase in seinem Gesicht. Nun, nichts konnte wohl offensichtlicher sein. Er sah sich um und hoffte, dass sie dies hier eines Tages als ihr Heim bezeichnen würde – vielleicht wenn sie ihre Lehrzeit beendet hatte.

Bei jemand anderem.

Der finstere Blick kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. Am Besten war, nicht gerade jetzt darüber nach zu denken. Er hatte noch einen weiteren ‚Botengang' zu erledigen, ehe er ins St. Mungos zurückkehrte. Das Schloss durch eine Seitentür verlassend, ging er zum Apparierpunkt und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Er hatte noch einige Fragen an Trelawney über den Anhänger, den sie ihm verkauft hatte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus apparierte in die Nebenstraße, die dem Smaragdblatt am nächsten lag. Ein Blick ins Innere des Ladens zeigte ihm, dass der Verkaufsraum leer war. Durch den mit Perlen versehenen Vorhang hinten konnte man einen Mann seines Alters, sehen, der an einem Schreibtisch arbeitete. Es gab kein Anzeichen von der Hexe, die ihm den Anhänger verkauft hatte.

Der Zauberer lächelte, während er den Tränkemeister grüßte. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Wie kann ich Ihnen heute zu Diensten sein?"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet?"

Der Mann lachte, sein Verhalten war offen und ehrlich. „Nein Professor. Ich entschuldige mich für die Vertraulichkeit, aber ich bezweifle, dass es eine lebende Hexe oder einen Zauberer gibt, der Sie nicht entweder von ihrer langjährigen Anstellung in Hogwarts oder von dem beachtenswerten Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen kennt ."

Das war eine der Nebenwirkungen, bekannt zu sein, etwas, das ihn wahnsinnig nervte. Severus nickte. Er zog die Quittung des Anhängers aus einer Innentasche. „Ich würde gerne mit Senalda Trelawney sprechen."

Die Veränderung im Verhalten des Mannes war alles andere als raffiniert. „Meine Schwester? Ich befürchte, sie befasst sich nicht länger mit Geschäftsangelegenheiten. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ihre Schwester? Sie hat mir vor zwei Monaten ein Blatt mit einem Smaragd verkaufte. Ich habe einige Fragen bezüglich des Anhängers. Wann erwarten Sie ihre Rückkehr?"

„Vor zwei Monaten? Das ist unmöglich. Es ist beinahe ein Jahr her, dass Senalda im Geschäft gearbeitet hat. Wie auch immer, wenn Sie ein Problem mit dem Stück haben, tausche ich es gerne für Sie um. Wir stehen vollkommen hinter unserer Arbeit." Der Zauberer trat einen Schritt zurück und seine Hand bewegte sich zu seiner Tasche als würde er Schwierigkeiten erwarten.

Severus ignorierte die Haltung des Mannes und legte das Pergament auf den Ladentisch. „Ich habe eine Quittung mit ihren Initialen darauf. Sehen Sie das Datum? 15. September 2001?"

„Das muss irgendein Fehler sein."

„Das ist kein Fehler. Ihre Schwester hat mir einen Anhänger ihres Großvaters verkauft. Der verdammte Anhänger glühte drei Tage lang, ehe er wieder normal wurde. Ich muss wissen, was das bedeutet. Wenn Hermine deswegen in irgendeine Gefahr gerät, werden Sie nicht lange genug leben um den Verkauf an mich zu bedauern. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Die Augen des Mannes lebten auf. „Der Anhänger glühte? Hat das noch jemand gesehen?"

„Natürlich. Halb St. Mungos war es mindestens, die im Zimmer ein und ausgingen. Was bedeutet das?"

De Zauberer lächelte sein erstes echtes Lächeln, seit Severus eingetreten war. „Es bedeutet, dass Sie mit einem seltenen Geschenk gesegnet sind. Erkennen Sie es als das, was es ist Professor, und versuchen Sie es nicht in Frage zu stellen. Manchmal kann wahre Magie nicht erklärt werden."

Severus konnte in der Aussage keinerlei Falschheit erkennen. Auch ohne Legilimentik fühlte er, dass der Zauberer die Wahrheit sagte. Dennoch… „Bitte sagen Sie Ihrer Schwester, dass ich mit ihr sprechen möchte."

Der Zauberer stand ruhig da, während Severus wieder ging. „Du hättest ihm niemals den Anhänger verkaufen sollen. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Senalda Trelawney kam durch den Perlenvorhang. „Du hast es auch gefühlt, nicht wahr? Sag jetzt nicht nein. Es ist wie Großvater gesagt hat. Er wird zurückkommen."

„Das ist es, was ich befürchte. Das war eine wirklich törichte Sache von dir. Weißt du, wer das war? Wie dumm musst du sein, dass du den Anhänger einem Todesser verkaufst?" Daemon Trelawney türmte sich über seiner Schwester auf, die allerdings seinen Ärger zu übersehen schien.

„Ehemaliger Todesser. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass er Harry Potter geholfen hat, Voldemort zu besiegen." Senaldas Augen glänzten.

Daemon zuckte zusammen ob der saloppen Art, in der seine Schwester den Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem nannte. „Das ist nicht der Punkt. Was wenn er versucht hätte, sie zu versklaven?"

„Aber er hat es nicht gemacht. Das ist genau der Punkt. Das war es nicht, was die Magie ausdrückte. Ich wusste es in dem Augenblick, als er durch die Tür kam. Es genau so, wie es Großvater gesagt hat. Ich habe es niemals zuvor so gefühlt." Die Stücke, die von Tiresias Trelawney gemacht wurden, waren immer sehr gefragt gewesen, auch wenn nur wenige privilegiert waren, das Blatt mit dem Smaragd zu bekommen, das Stück mit seiner Signatur. Gerüchten zufolge existierten nur noch weniger als fünfzig Stück davon.

Beide, Senalda und Daemon, konnten ein sanftes Vibrieren fühlen, während sie den Schmuck hielten und dieser die Magie ihres Großvaters erkannte. Die gleiche Magie in ihrem Blut das der Künstler selbst gehabt hatte – und so wussten sie immer sofort, ob ein Stück echt oder unecht war.

Alle Stücke der ‚verzauberten' Kollektion waren mit einer geringen Menge Magie während ihrer Herstellung getränkt worden. Die meisten brachten dem Empfänger etwas Glück oder zeitweise ein gesteigertes, gutes Gefühl. Nur wenige waren wahre Repräsentanten von Tiresias' Geschenk. Das Blatt war dafür gedacht, die Reinheit des Herzens zu erkennen, die Reinheit der Gefühle füreinander. Es antwortete nur denen, die keine Hintergedanken hatten. Es erkannte den Ruf eines Herzens nach dem anderen ehe die beiden jemals einander ihre Gefühle zugegeben hatten, doch war es noch mehr als das: es band auch die zwei Herzen aneinander.

Und wie es mit allem Guten ist, gibt es immer auch ein Potential für das Böse daran zu glauben. Irgendwie, irgendwer war fähig gewesen, die Verzauberung eines Anhängers zu verändern. Statt nach dem anderen Herz zu rufen, versuchte er es zu versklaven. Der Zauberer war nur teilweise erfolgreich bei seinem Versuch. Es war nur Glücksache gewesen, dass Tiresias in die Hexe gelaufen war, die den Anhänger trug. Er konnte fühlen, wie das Böse von dem Blatt herausströmte. Es war eine einfache Gaunerei und überzeugte die junge Frau, dass da ein Stein fehlte und er ihn gerne ohne Bezahlung ersetzen würde. Er vertauschte das verzauberte Blatt gegen ein ‚Nicht-magisches'. Später hörte er, dass die Hexe ihre Verlobung mit dem Zauberer gelöst hatte und aus dem Land geflohen war. Es war das letzte Blatt, das er jemals verkauft hatte.

Daemon sah seine Schwester fragend an. „Weißt du was er meinte als er sagte, dass halb St. Mungos gesehen hat, wie das Blatt glühte?"

Senalda schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du die letzte Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ gesehen?" Sie verschwand nach hinten um mit einer Kopie in der Hand zurück zu kehren.

„Ich habe den Schund noch nie gelesen."

„Tja, dies könnte dich interessieren." Senalda breitete die Zeitung über dem Ladentisch aus.

Die Schlagzeile auf dem Cover schrie geradezu in großen Buchstaben:

„**Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Auserwählten, wurde bei einem außergewöhnlichen Unfall in Hogwarts verletzt."**

Unter dem Titel war ein Bild von Severus Snape, der den Fotografen finster anblickte, und ein Bild der drei Freunde bei der Verleihungszeremonie der Auszeichnungen im Ministerium, wobei der Fotograf Severus nach dem Fiasko bei der Finalschlacht geflissentlich übersah.

In der Zeitschrift griff der Reporter zu Gegensätzen, als er die Hauptspieler in diesem Drama auflistete: Hermine Granger, Kriegsheldin, Trägerin des Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse und derzeitige Gefährtin von Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Träger des Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, wurde mit großer Hast am Sonntag nach einem außergewöhnlichen Unfall ins St. Mungos gebracht.

Der Artikel beschrieb Hermines Zustand: von ihrer Verletzung am Sonntagnachmittag bis zu ihrem Erwachen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit am Dienstagabend. Die Reporter beschrieben Severus' ständige Anwesenheit an ihrem Bett und seine Weigerung zu glauben, dass sie sich niemals von ihren Verletzungen erholen würde. Nur eine Zeile merkte etwas über einen ungewöhnlichen Anhänger an, einem Geburtstagsgeschenk des Professors an die Hexe und munkelte von seltsamen Eigenschaften, die dieser besaß. Der Reporter fing an, über ihre Beziehung zu spekulieren und ihre mögliche, gemeinsame Zukunft.

Daemon lachte kurz. „Interessant. Wenigstens wurden wir erwähnt. Wir hatten dieses Mal Glück. Ich möchte, dass du ihnen fern bleibst. Was hast du überhaupt im Geschäft gemacht?" Senalda war dabei gewesen, Ausflüge für das Jahr zu buchen und hatte gesagt, dass sie wirklich nicht weiterhin etwas mit der täglichen Arbeit im Geschäft zu tun haben wollte.

„Ich kam an diesem Nachmittag um eine Lieferung zu überprüfen, die eingetroffen war. Du warst nicht da und ich denke, ich vergaß, die Tür zu versperren. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere war, dass Professor Snape herein kam. Wenn ich überlege, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben, kann ich nur annehmen, dass es Schicksal war."

„Schicksal. Wir haben keines von Großvaters Schmuckstücken verkauft, seit er vor fünfzig Jahren aufgehört hat, welche zu entwerfen. Was hat es hier gemacht?" Daemon klappte die Zeitschrift zu während er sprach und gab es seiner Schwester zurück.

„Ich nahm am Tag zuvor die falsche Box aus meinem Haus mit. Das war der andere Grund, warum ich vorbei kam. Ich wollte die Aufträge prüfen und nahm den Anhänger."

„Nun, es mag sich nun zum Besten entwickelt haben, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du ihnen noch einmal zu nahe kommst. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee? Ich habe Scones aus der neuen Bäckerei um die Ecke besorgt."

Senalda nickte. „Ja, das hört sich gut an."

Daemon verschwand durch den Perlenvorhang. Er wäre nicht so glücklich gewesen, wenn er das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Schwester gesehen hätte.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry übernimmt Kuriergänge für Hermine und macht ganz neue Erfahrungen über sich selbst… **

* * *

Hermine geht es also wieder gut… Severus ist auch wieder ansehnlich und was ist mir mir? Bekomme ich auch etwas von euch? 


	36. Je mehr sich die Dinge ändern

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Liebe Schnuffi, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Ich habe Pearle letzte Woche wieder geschrieben und eure Wünsche, Grüße und Lob etc ausgerichtet. Noch habe ich keine Antwort – auch auf die letzte Mail nicht - und sie hat auch schon lange kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen... ich hoffe, dass sie nicht krank ist, schon letztes Jahr war sie gesundheitlich länger nicht auf der Höhe. Aber danach ging es mit der Story auch wieder weiter!

Insofern sind es momentan noch acht Kapitel, die ausstehen… und ich hoffe sehr, dass es bald ein neues Kapitel gibt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 36**

**Je mehr sich die Dinge ändern…**

Severus schritt zielsicher durch den Flur in Richtung Hermines Krankenzimmer. Seine Gedärme krampften sich zusammen, als der Klang ihres Lachens auf den Korridor schwappte. Natürlich hatte sie mit Potter eine gute Zeit, sie waren schon beinahe seit dem Beginn ihrer Hogwartszeit Freunde.

Er hatte Minerva gesagt, dass er nicht die Absicht hätte, sie in seinem Kerker verschwinden zu lassen und sie von der Außenwelt zu verstecken. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war das eine Lüge gewesen. Auch wenn er sie niemals wegsperren würde, wuchs das Verlangen, genau dies zu tun mit jedem Tag, an dem er sie sah. Er wollte derjenige sein, der sie zum Lachen und Lächeln brachte. Er wollte das Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sein und es ärgerte ihn, dass er das zugeben musste, auch wenn er nur sein eigener Beichtvater war.

Eifersucht. Das war so ein kindisches Gefühl für einen Mann seines Alters, für jemanden, der das Leben lebte, das er gelebt hatte, aber es war trotzdem da.

‚_Denkst du, dass Potter sie in Dem String gesehen hat?'_ Er ignorierte die geistesgestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich seit seinem Geburtstag immer mehr auf Hermines Unterwäsche zu konzentrieren schien.

„Severus, du bist zurück! Harry erzählte mir gerade über den letzten Vorfall, den sie in seiner Abteilung vermasselt haben." Hermines Lächeln war strahlend und ihre Augen warm, als sie ihn erblickte.

Severus fühlte, wie sich die Enge in seiner Brust lockerte und war glücklich, dass sie ihn anscheinend so sehr vermisst hatte. „Alles ist bereit, wenn dich Heiler Seaton entlässt."

„Ich habe die Liste von den Sachen, die du aus deiner Wohnung brauchst und die Namen von den Leitern der Fachbereiche. Fällt dir noch etwas ein?" Harry stand von Severus' Stuhl auf und stellte sich neben Hermines Bett.

„Nein, das müsste alles sein. Vergiss nicht, Susan um ihre Notizen zu bitten. Die fortgeschrittene Zauberkunstgruppe sollte sich in etwas fünfzehn Minuten in der Studentenvereinigung treffen. Danke Harry, ich schätze das wirklich sehr."

„Ich denke, dass dich Ron und Tina heute Abend mit Ginny und mir besuchen kommen. Ich bring dir deine Sachen dann mit." Harry nickte Severus zu und drehte sich zum Gehen um. „Professor."

Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Danke für die Warnung, Harry."

„Nicht schlecht, du hast kaum die Zähne zusammen gebissen. Sollen wir nun üben, Remus zu sagen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, kannst du das auch kaum aussprechen." Hermine begrüßte wirklich sein Bemühen, höflich zu Harry zu sein, aber sie konnte natürlich nicht die Chance verpassen, ihn zu necken.

Er starrte Hermine an, ehe er sich dem Durchblättern des Zaubertrank-Magazins zuwandte, glücklich darüber, dass sie wieder die Alte war. Im Geheimen war er froh darüber, dass er nicht ihren Dozenten oder Freunden wegen der Notizen und Studienarbeiten hinterher jagen musste. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Aufgabe, die der Junge-der-lebte mit geschlossenen Augen würde erledigen können. „Was ist mit deinen Kopfschmerzen? Hat sich der Schmerz gelegt?"

„Es ist besser. Ich bin froh, wenn er endlich weg sein wird." Hermine studierte einen Moment lang seine Gestalt. „Wenn du hier bist, wer unterrichtet dann deine Klassen?", fragte sie.

„Albus konnte für diese Woche einen Ersatz finden."

„Du lässt einen Fremden deinen Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen?"

„Ich bin froh, dass es nicht Albus ist, obwohl er als vorübergehender Hauslehrer von Slytherin agiert. Ich werde den Gemeinschaftsraum renovieren müssen, wenn ich zurück bin. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er jetzt schon alles in einen schrecklichen hellgrünen oder lilafarbenen Ton verwandelt." Er erschauerte, wenn er an die himmelschreienden Roben dachte, die der Schulleiter trug. „Der Vertretungszauberer scheint kompetent genug zu sein. Ich habe mir die Aufsätze angesehen, die er in meinem Büro gelassen hat. Er folgt meinen Unterrichtsplänen. Es sollte nicht allzu viele Probleme mit den Klassen geben, wenn ich zurückkomme."

„Severus, sieh mich an."

„Was?"

„Du lässt niemals jemanden deinen Unterricht übernehmen."

„Es gab keine andere Wahl." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Magazin zu, ziemlich sicher, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Und jetzt?"

Severus lächelte, sie enttäuschte ihn nicht. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich gehen würde?"

„Nein, ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist, aber ich bin bei Bewusstsein und mit etwas Glück werde ich morgen entlassen. Du könntest morgens unterrichten und dann am Nachmittag oder Abend vorbei kommen und mich abholen." Zu wissen, dass er sie über alles stellte, war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Er hatte sich geweigert, Albus seinen Unterricht übernehmen zu lassen, als er vor ein paar Monaten von einem Todesser in Hogsmeade angegriffen wurde, und jetzt ließ er es zu, dass ein Fremder für eine ganze Woche seinen Unterricht übernahm!

„Ich werde nicht…" Severus Antwort wurde abgeschnitten, als Heiler Seaton und seine Auszubildende vorbeikamen, um nach Hermine zu sehen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger? Plagen Sie immer noch Kopfschmerzen?"

Severus sah zu, wie sie routiniert Untersuchungen durchführten und Hermine über ihr Kopfweh und ihre Beschwerden befragten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry lief durch die Studentenvereinigung und suchte Hermines Studiengruppe. Er und Ron waren zuvor schon ein paar Mal da gewesen, um Hermine zum Essen zu treffen. Er brauchte nicht lange und fand die Gruppe in einer der hinteren Ecken des gemeinschaftlichen Bereiches.

„Hi, du bist Susan, richtig? Ich bin Harry Potter, ein Freund von Hermine." Ein junger Mann und zwei Frauen hatten sich mit ihren Unterlagen auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Er erinnerte sich an Edmund aus Hogwarts, aber Hermine hatte ihn speziell darum gebeten, die Notizen von Susan zu holen. „Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass sie die letzten Tage nicht da war. Sie hatte einen… Unfall, aber es geht ihr jetzt viel besser. Sie bat mich vorbei zu kommen und dich um eine Kopie deiner Notizen zu bitten."

„Geht es ihr gut? Ich las den Artikel über ihre Verletzung."

„Artikel?"

Susan zog eine Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ aus ihrer Büchertasche und reichte sie Harry. Sein eigenes Gesicht, sowie das von Hermine, Ron und einem finster blickenden Professor Snape sahen ihn vom Titelbild aus an. Er las die Schlagzeile und stöhnte auf.

„Weißt du, wo ich eine Ausgabe davon bekommen kann?", fragte er seufzend. Anonymität wäre wirklich schön, dachte er. Nicht immer die Ereignisse deines Lebens bei jeder Änderung aufgezeichnet zu bekommen, wäre eine willkommene Veränderung. Er wusste, dass Hermine das Magazin seit ihrem vierten Jahr hasste, als sie behauptet hatten, dass sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hätte. Dennoch nahm er an, dass sie das hier erfahren wollte. Er dachte besser nicht daran, was Snape tun würde, wenn er diese Story las. Auch wenn sie einen Kompromiss im Umgang miteinander erreicht hatte, war er der Meinung, dass Snape den Boten zuerst verhexen und danach die Fragen stellen würde.

„Du kannst es haben. Ich habe es schon gelesen. Im Artikel steht, dass sie ins St. Mungos gebracht wurde. Geht es ihr gut?" Susan deutete auf das Magazin, dass er in der Hand hielt.

„Sie hat einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, aber es geht ihr besser. Ich denke, sie werden sie wohl morgen entlassen. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie eine Kopie deiner Notizen von der fortgeschrittenen Zauberkunst bekommen kann. Ich werde auch noch bei den Leitern der Fachbereiche vorbei gehen, wenn ich hier fertig bin."

„Da steht, sie wurde in Snapes privatem Labor verletzt. Ist Snape wirklich die ganze Zeit bei ihr geblieben?" Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, welches an der hinteren Seite des Tisches saß und während des gesamten Gespräches still gewesen war, lebte auf, als Susan Harry das Magazin zeigte.

Susan warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Klar, warte einen Augenblick. Ich kopiere sie dir sofort." Susan war genauso neugierig auf die Wahrheit des Artikels wie Kathleen, aber sie hatte zu gute Manieren um ihn nicht deswegen zu befragen.

„Danke." Harry wandte sich an das andere Mädchen. „Ähm, ja, er ist immer noch dort. Hermine und… der Professor haben an einem Trank gearbeitet, als sie ausrutschte und sich den Kopf stieß."

„Ich wette, dass er nur dort bleibt damit sie niemandem sagen kann, was wirklich passiert ist." Edmund hatte seine eigenen Theorien über den Unfall. Snape war lange genug sein Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen um ihn für verdächtig zu halten.

„Was _wirklich_ passiert ist? Hermine ist gestürzt!" Harry vermutete richtig, dass der junge Mann Edmund war. Hermine hatte öfters erwähnt, dass er der größte Dummkopf war, den sie jemals getroffen hatte.

„Richtig. War irgendjemand anderer außer Snape da und hat gesehen, was passiert ist? Du bist ihr bester Freund. Ich kann nicht glauben dass du ihn beim Wort nimmst!"

Harry beugte sich zu Edmund, die Stimme war leise und hob so seinen Ärger noch hervor. „Hermine rutschte auf einem Rührlöffel aus. Der Professor hat ziemlich sicher ihr Leben gerettet, da er einen Polsterungszauber sprach, kurz bevor sie sich den Kopf stieß. Er hat ihr die gesamte Zeit, während sie im Koma lag, vorgelesen und gehofft, dass der Klang seiner Stimme sie zurück bringen würde. Wenn wir auch keine engen Freunde waren, bin ich für meinen Teil dankbar, dass ich meine beste Freundin zurück habe, und das zum größten Teil wegen seiner Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit. So, und um jetzt deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, der einzige Zeuge des Unfalls war Professor Snape, aber wenn du nicht unzweifelhafte Beweise dafür hast, dass er vorsätzlich vor hatte, Hermine zu verletzen, dann schlage ich vor, dass du deine Gedanken für dich behältst. Snape und Hermine sind vielleicht nicht so verständnisvoll gegenüber deinen Beschuldigungen wie ich."

Edmund schluckte nervös. „Ich meinte ja nur…"

„Edmund, halt den Mund." Susan hielt ein Blatt Pergament hoch. „Hier sind die Notizen. Richte Hermine aus, dass wir sie vermissen und dass sie schnell gesund werden soll. Ich kopiere den Rest am Freitag für sie. Wird sie am Wochenende zu Hause sein?"

Harry nickte. „Danke. Ich bin sicher, dass sie das zu schätzen weiß. Sie bleibt bis Montagmorgen in Hogwarts. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Notizen per Eule in die Räume von Professor Snape schicken. Er kümmert sich um sie." Das Letzte war mit einem Blick auf Edmund gesagt worden und forderte ihn zu einem Kommentar heraus. Als der junge Mann still blieb, drehte sich Harry um und ging.

Er hatte gerade Snape verteidigt! Die Welt schien tatsächlich verrückt zu werden.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry überprüfte das Pergament in seiner Hand, ehe er an die Bürotür klopfte. Er hatte schon mit der Leiterin des Fachbereichs der Fortgeschrittenen Zauberkunst gesprochen, die eine nette Hexe und eine alte Freundin von Professor McGonagall war, und einer älteren Hexe, die den Vorsitz im Fachbereich Zaubertränke hatte. Beide Dozentinnen waren besorgt wegen Hermines Wohlergehen gewesen und sagten im selben Augenblick, dass sie so weit mit ihrer Arbeit für den Unterricht voraus war, dass es nichts gab, was sie ihm zu sagen hätten – außer dass er Hermine wissen lassen sollte, dass sie ihr eine schnelle Genesung wünschten.

Das war nun sein letzter Halt, bevor er Ginny in Hogwarts traf. Ron und seine derzeitige Flamme Tina planten mit ihnen zu kommen um Hermine am Abend zu besuchen. Die Sache mit Tina dauerte nun schon fast einen Monat lang, ein Rekord dieser Tage für Ron im Hinblick auf Beziehungen. Harry kümmerte die Hexe nicht allzu sehr, außer dass sie sich gerne im Scheinwerferlicht durch Rons Verbindung zu den Chudley Cannons zu aalen schien, im Gegensatz dazu war sie ja nur dort, weil sie Ron mochte. Nun, das war nicht sein Problem, aber er dachte, dass Ron sicher noch nicht bemerkt hatte, wie oberflächlich sie war. Andererseits schienen Rons Kriterien, sich Freundinnen auszusuchen auch davon ab zu hängen, wie gut sie, drapiert an seinem Arm, aussahen, wenn das letzte Dutzend dafür ein Hinweis war. Vielleicht sollte er Ginny um ihre Meinung bitten. Sie hatte immer schon eine gute Menschenkenntnis besessen, wenn man die Zeit mit Tom Riddles Tagebuch aus ihrem ersten Jahr nicht dazu zählte.

Harry klopfte wieder an die Tür, dieses Mal ein wenig fester. Er hörte eine Bewegung von innen, ehe eine männliche Stimme rief: „Herein!"

„Professor Rancine?" Harry betrachtete den Zauberer. Er war ein kleiner Mann, dünn, die Haare zurück geklatscht und mit kleinen, wachsamen Augen, die in an ein Wiesel erinnerten. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Hermine Granger bat mich, bei Ihnen vorbei zu kommen und Ihnen zu erklären, warum sie diese Woche fehlt." Rancine war der Leiter des Lehrzeit-Programms. Die Studenten arbeiteten mit ihm an einem eigenständigen Programm, nahmen aber auch am Kernunterricht teil. Rancine war genauso verantwortlich für das Programm wie für die Unterbringung der Studenten, wenn sie ihre Lehrzeiten begannen.

„Natürlich, der berühmte Harry Potter. Ich hätte Sie überall erkannt, Mr. Potter. Wir könnten hier einen Zauberer wie Sie gebrauchen. Denken Sie nur an das Ansehen, dass es unserer Schule bringen würde, wenn wir den Zauberer als Mitarbeiter hier hätten, der Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, vernichtete." Rancine strahlte Harry an, als hätte er das Geheimnis des Universums in den Händen.

„Danke, aber ich bin zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit im Ministerium. Wegen Hermine…"

„Ja, Miss Granger. Sie ist eine enge Freundin von Ihnen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Sagen Sie, Mr. Potter, da sie ja fähig waren, Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu vernichten, erkennen Sie sicherlich das Böse, wenn Sie es sehen?" Rancines lächelte ölig, während er Harry ansah.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. Böse? Über was reden Sie?" Was zum Teufel meinte der Mann? Er hatte angenommen, ihm nur sagen zu müssen, dass Hermine verletzt war und hoffte bald entlassen zu werden um am Montag zurück in der Universität zu sein. Punkt. Ende der Geschichte. Was hatte das mit Voldemort zu tun?

„Angeblich ist sie Ihre beste Freundin. Wie können Sie es zulassen, dass Sie sich mit Snape trifft? Der Mann ist ein Scheusal. Warum Sie der Zaubererwelt nicht einen Gefallen getan und dessen nichtswürdige Existenz beendeten, wenn Sie schon Du-weißt-schon-wen getötet haben, werde ich nie verstehen. Wie können Sie eine so leicht zu beeindruckende junge Hexe in der Gesellschaft von seinesgleichen lassen? Himmelherrgott noch mal, er ist ein Todesser!"

Snape. Hermine hatte ihn vor Rancine und seiner Einstellung gewarnt. Harry begann, den Mann mit neuer Anerkennung zu sehen. Obwohl Snape viele schlimme Dinge in seinem Leben getan hatte – und Harry wäre der erste, der sagte, wie sehr er den Mann hasste – wusste er doch, dass er loyal dem Orden gegenüber gewesen war, sein Leben und das seiner Freunde gerettet hatte, und das einige Male. Ohne Snapes Hilfe hätte Voldemort den Krieg gewinnen können.

Harry seufzte. „Hermine, Professor. Könnten wir bitte beim vorliegenden Thema bleiben? Und für das Protokoll: Hermine weiß genau, was sie will. Es ist nicht an mir ihr zu sagen, mit wem sie sich treffen kann und mit wem nicht."

„Natürlich. Nun gut, wann ist zu erwarten, dass Miss Granger aus dem St. Mungos entlassen wird?"

Vielleicht hätte er den Professor hierher kommen lassen sollen. Snape hätte Rancine vielleicht, wie so manche Rosenbüsche in Hogwarts, in Stücke gesprengt und dabei jedem einen Gefallen getan. Harry stöhnte, das alles entwickelte sich nicht so, wie er es erwartet hatte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Es ist fast sieben Uhr. Um welche Zeit hat mein Bruder gesagt, dass er hier sein wollte?" Ginny schielte wieder auf die Uhr.

„Er sagte, er holt Tina nach der Arbeit ab und sie apparieren sofort hierher. Ich dachte, dass nach der Arbeit etwa fünf Uhr bedeutet. Wenn sie nicht in der nächsten halben Stunde hier sind, gehen wir allein. Ich muss Hermine sagen, was ihre Professoren mir mitgeteilt haben und ihr die Notizen geben, die ich geholt habe. Rancine war sogar noch unangenehmer, als sie es mir prophezeit hat. Mir ist klar, warum sie ihn nicht mag. Der Mann ist schlimmer als Snape zu seinen besten Zeiten."

Ginny dachte gründlich über Harrys Worte nach, denn sie wusste, dass Hermine nicht die Einzige war, die Rancine nicht leiden konnte. Professor Snape hatte in Amsterdam einen Konflikt mit ihm gehabt und Hermine hatte eine Art Skandal erwähnt, der vertuscht worden war. Ein Klopfen an der Tür erklang, ehe Ginny antworten konnte. „Endlich" sagte sie, während sie zum Öffnen an die Tür eilte.

„Hallo, entschuldigt, dass wir ein wenig spät sind. Wir haben vorher noch im Pub einen Halt bei Tinas Kollegen aus dem Büro gemacht und irgendwie die Zeit vergessen." Ron führte Tina in Ginnys Räume, die wieder eines ihrer ‚Kaum-vorhanden' Outfits trug.

„Macht es euch gar nicht erst bequem. Die Besuchszeit ist bald vorüber. Ehrlich Ron, hättest du nicht eine Eule schicken oder mich über die Flohnetzverbindung rufen können? Wir wären voraus gegangen, wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass du so spät kommst." Ginny griff nach ihrem Umhang, öffnete die Tür, schob Ron zurück nach draußen auf den Korridor und trieb sie alle Richtung Haupteingang von Hogwarts.

„Tja, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie nicht da sein wird. Sie entlassen sie ja nicht heute Abend." Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hasste Krankenhäuser und wenn es nicht Hermine wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich gar nicht hin gegangen.

„Ja, sie behalten sie heute Nacht noch dort. Das ändert aber nicht die Tatsache, dass du zu spät bist. Mit Glück wird sie morgen entlassen und Professor Snape kann sie hierher bringen. Sie muss bis Montag noch im Bett bleiben."

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Uh, erzähl mir nicht, dass sie bei dem ‚schmierigen Blödmann' sein wird. Sie wäre besser daran, wieder bewusstlos zu werden, wenn du mich fragst."

„Das war's jetzt! Genug davon! Ich habe alles, was zu hören war, heute über Snape gehört." Harry war stehen geblieben und wandte sich an Ron. „Hast du dich jemals damit aufgehalten zu berücksichtigen, dass Voldemort vielleicht gewonnen hätte, wenn Snape nicht da gewesen wäre? Wenn er nicht mein Leben gerettet hätte, oder deines, oder Hermines immer und immer wieder? Was wäre passiert, wenn Snape uns nicht ständig mit Informationen gefüttert hätte? Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass er und der Schulleiter die beiden einzigen waren, die mächtig genug waren, den Einhaltungszauber zu zaubern? Und wo zum Teufel denkst du, war er seit Sonntag, als Hermine gestürzt ist? Snape hat ihr Bett während der letzten drei Tage nicht verlassen. Ich kann ihn vielleicht nicht leiden, aber mit Hermine hat er alles richtig gemacht. Etwas, das ich von dir nicht behaupten kann, wenn du hier mit zwei Stunden Verspätung auftauchst. Zuerst dieser Trottel in ihrer Studiengruppe, dann Rancine und jetzt auch noch du. Ich möchte kein Wort mehr über Snape hören! Kapiert? Und für das Protokoll, du hättest verdammt noch mal eulen können, dass du zu spät kommst, damit wir nicht wie die Idioten seit zwei Sunden hier sitzen müssen um auf dich zu warten!" Harry schubste wütend die Eingangstüren auf und stampfte zum Apparierpunkt außerhalb der Haupttore.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er gerade Snape gegenüber Ron verteidigt hatte. Der Blödmann hatte ihm die sieben Jahre, die er in Hogwarts war, zur Hölle gemacht. Harry war sicher, dass er den Professor nicht vermissen würde, wenn er ihn niemals mehr sehen würde, aber genug war genug. Hermine war ihre Freundin und Snape hatte sich selbst überaus ehrenhaft erwiesen, was sie anbelangte. Verdammt noch mal! Voldemort war tot – das Leben sollte nun doch viel einfacher sein. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick zu Ron disapparierte Harry mit einem gewaltigen _Knall_.

„Was für eine verfluchte Scheiße war das denn?" Ron stand betäubt in der offenen Tür, während er Harry bei disapparieren zusah.

„Das, glaube ich, Mr. Weasley, war Mr. Potter, der eine neue Ebene der Reife erreicht hat. Zitronenbonbon?" Der Schulleier hielt ein in Goldfolie eingepacktes Bonbon in der Hand, seine Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Miss Weasley, richten Sie Miss Granger meine besten Wünsche aus." Dumbledore verbeugte sich vor der Gruppe und verschwand durch die Türen der Großen Halle.

Ginny seufzte. „Komm schon, Ron, ich möchte noch nach St. Mungos, bevor die Besuchszeit vorbei ist", sagte sie über die Schulter, während sie schon zum Apparierpunkt eilte. Ein lauter Knall kennzeichnete Ginnys Abgang.

„Sie sind alle vollkommen durchgedreht", murmelte Ron und nahm Tinas Hand vor dem Disapparieren. „Eindeutig zu viele _Crucios_."

Mit einem _Knall_ apparierten sie auch.

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Hermine kehrt zum Schloss zurück…**

* * *

Na, wie gefiel euch Harry? Ich denke, er ist selbst über sich überrascht +gg+ 


	37. A Capella allein zusammen

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Liebe Schnuffi +drück+ danke für deine Hilfe!

Ich möchte auch alle auf meine neue Fanfiction-Homepage hinweisen. Dort werden alle meine Übersetzungen erscheinen, auch ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt' wird ganz frisch überarbeitet, stückweise und natürlich ungekürzt hochgeladen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr dort mal vorbeischaut! Ich denke, dass es sich besonders für diese Story lohnt, da ich doch einiges noch ‚verflüssigt' habe und es sich jetzt besser lesen lässt.

Ich freue mich auf eure Besuche! Hier der Link (Klammern weglassen): www(.)Minnies-Fanfictions(.)de

Da habe ich mich beeilt und gestern ganz früh morgens das Kapitel hochgeladen... um mittags frustriert festzustellen, dass ff . net wieder mal zickt und kein einziges, neues Kapitel anzeigt, auch bei anderen Stories nicht. Sorry, ich kannnichts dafür, dass es so lange dauert, wer weiß, wann es endlich klappt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 37 **

**A Capella – Allein zusammen **

Ron packte Harrys Arm. „Sagst du mir jetzt, was das alles zu bedeuten hat? Hast du gerade tatsächlich den Blödmann verteidigt?"

„Sprich leiser! Hermines Zimmer ist um die Ecke", zischte Ginny ihm zu, während sie mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare fuhr. Einer der Notizzettel, die im Aufzug schwebten, hatte sich in ihrer Haarspange verfangen. Verärgert musste sie sie abnehmen, um den falsch arbeitenden Zettel zu befreien. Ihr Haar umgab sie wie Feuer und trug zu ihrem Ärger noch bei.

Harrys wütendes Geflüster überraschte Ron. „Schau, es war ein langer Tag und ich bin es leid zu streiten. Lass es einfach sein."

„Du hast ihn verteidigt."

Tina zog an Rons Schulter. „Ronny? Müssen wir lange hier bleiben? Krankenhäuser finde ich gruselig."

Harry drehte sich zu der Hexe und erschreckte damit jeden. „Warum bist du dann gekommen? Du wusstest, dass wir hierher gehen! Schlimm genug dass du zu spät bist, und nun soll ich mir auch noch dein Gejammer anhören?" Er wandte sich wieder um, ging zu Hermines Zimmer davon und ignorierte dabei das Starren der anderen um ihn herum.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus ächzte leise vor sich hin. Er konnte die Stimmen von draußen auf dem Flur hören und sie hörten sich verdächtig wie das andere Zweidrittel des Dreamteams an. Er wusste, dass sie Hermines Freunde waren, aber ihre Anwesenheit schien den Altersunterschied noch mehr hervor zu heben. Er war sich dieser Diskrepanz niemals mehr bewusst, als wenn sie mit ihnen zusammen war.

Hermine war nach der Einnahme der letzten Dosis ihrer Schmerzmedikation eingeschlafen. Da er immer noch besorgt wegen ihrer Kopfschmerzen gewesen war, hatte ihm Heiler Seaton versichert, dass dies normal sei und in etwa einem Tag verschwunden sein sollte. Wenn sich die Untersuchungsergebnisse weiterhin so verbesserten, würde sie am morgigen Nachmittag in seine Obhut entlassen werden.

„Du kannst nicht meine Freundin beleidigen und dann einfach weitergehen!" Rons lautes Flüstern konnte man deutlich durch den offenen Eingang hören.

„Beleidigen? Hat es einem von euch etwas ausgemacht, dass ihr zwei Stunden zu spät seid? Du bist etwas trinken gegangen obwohl du wusstest, dass wir auf dich warten! Was ist das für eine Beleidigung? Du willst gehen? Dann geh! Du willst wütend auf mich sein? In Ordnung. Seitdem du dich mit ihr triffst, trittst du unsere Freundschaft mit Füßen! Das ist eine deiner besten Freundinnen, die da drin liegt. Wie oft bist du hier gewesen, um sie zu sehen? Sie war fast zwei Tage bewusstlos und alles was du geschafft hast, war hier Montagnacht für einige Minuten aufzutauchen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich hier gesehen zu haben. Du möchtest Snape beleidigen? Großartig. Aber er ist hier gewesen, seit er Hermine her gebracht hat. Du bist vor zwei Tagen einmal vorbei gekommen. Tja Ron, du bist ein toller Freund und er ist ja nur der schmierige Blödmann!" Harry ließ Ron sprachlos im Flur stehen und betrat Hermines Zimmer.

Ginny seufzte. „Du bist ein Idiot, Ron."

Hermine regte sich, der Lärm in der Halle durchbrach ihren vom Trank hervorgerufenen Schlaf. „Severus? Harry?"

Harry stand am Fuße ihres Bettes und versuchte, seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Man konnte Ginny hören, wie sie mit ihrem Bruder im Korridor stritt. Er warf Severus einen Blick zu, ehe er sich an Hermine wandte. „Hi, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Immer noch ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Warst du das, den ich in der Halle gehört habe?" Hermine versuchte, hinter Harry zu sehen um herauszufinden, um was der Wirbel ging.

Severus half ihr in eine sitzende Position und holte ein frisches Glas mit Saft. „Seaton hat gesagt, dass du weiterhin viel trinken sollst. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

„Es ist nur Ron, der noch ein größerer Trottel als üblich ist.", antwortete Harry. Er nahm zwei geschrumpfte Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und gab sie ihr mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich habe alles auf deiner Liste bekommen. Deine Dozenten sagten alle, dass du auf dem Laufenden bist und falls du eine der Klassen nächstes Jahr unterrichten möchtest, wäre es für sie in Ordnung."

„Harry!"

„Was? Falls ich dich richtig einschätze, hast du schon alle Schulbücher gelesen, eingeschlossen aller Bücher, die in den Fußnoten als Quelle erwähnt wurden."

Durch sein leises Schnauben zog sich Severus einen stechenden Blick der Frau im Bett zu. „Anscheinend ist dein Geheimnis jetzt gelüftet." Er streckte sich zur vollen Größe, als die anderen das Zimmer betraten. „Da du ja jetzt jemanden hast, der dich bei Laune hält, denke ich, ich werde etwas essen gehen. Verlass' nicht das Bett!", ermahnte er sie.

„Du musst heute Nacht nicht bleiben. Ich bin nun wieder voll bei Bewusstsein. Warum gehst du nicht zurück nach Hogwarts? Du kannst die Elfen bitten, dir etwas zu essen zu bringen und in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen." Sie würde ihn vermissen, aber er hatte die letzten drei Nächte in dem Stuhl geschlafen. „Du musst erst morgen Nachmittag wieder hier sein. Heiler Seaton hat gesagt, dass ich zwei Wochen lang nicht apparieren darf."

„Willst du mich etwa loswerden?" Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du hast Medizin bekommen, die dich groggy gemacht hat. Ich habe keine Lust, dich wieder fallen zu sehen. Und ich erinnere mich durchaus, wie ich einen Stuhl in etwas Bequemeres verwandeln kann."

„Severus, ich bin kein Kind."

„Dann hör auf, dich wie eines zu benehmen."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Fledermaus!"

„Oh, wie nett! Ja, ich möchte wirklich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu all dem hier zurück." Diskret drückte Severus ihre Hand. „Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Lass dir Zeit." Hermine erwiderte die Geste und ließ dann seine Hand los.

Severus drehte sich um und nickte. „Miss Weasley. Harry." Er starrte Ron an, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rauschte – mit hinter sich aufbauschenden Roben als seinem Markenzeichen.

Ron gestikulierte wild umher, kein Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund.

„Ich erlöse dich gleich, aber ich warne dich: Ein falsches Wort, mit dem du Hermine aufregst, und ich fessle dich und verhexe dich so schnell dass dir gar nicht klar sein wird, was dich getroffen hat. Kapiert?" Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab und sprach leise eine Reihe Zauberformeln.

Harry sah seine Freundin an. „Ginny? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Mit sechs Brüdern musst du schon ein wenig kreativer als die meisten anderen sein… und schneller. Ich habe ihm die Stimme genommen, ehe er etwas noch Dümmeres sagen konnte. Kein falsches Wort mehr, Ron." Drohend zog sie ihren Zauberstab quer über ihren Hals. Zufrieden und mit breitem Grinsen ging sie zum Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Wow, es sieht aus, als liefen die Dinge zwischen euch beiden richtig gut! Wie geht es dir?"

Ron öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, überdachte es nochmals und schloss ihn wieder. Beide, Harry und Ginny warfen ihm einen Blick zu. Er tätschelte Tinas Hand. „Wir reden später."

„Also gut, was ist hier los?" Hermine sah fragend von einem zum anderen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Im Untergeschoss gab es einen kleinen Coffee-shop. Severus blickte prüfend auf die Auswahl in der Vitrine. Potter hatte ihm am Vortag von hier ein Sandwich gebracht. Das Essen war nicht schlecht, war aber nicht gerade vielfältig und auch ein bisschen langweiliger als die Sandwiches in den Pappkartons im Automaten.

Er hatte das meiste der Unterhaltung auf dem Korridor verstanden. Sein Gehör war ziemlich fein und Potter hatte nur wenig getan um seine Stimme zu senken. Er vermutete, dass die Auseinandersetzung wegen seiner Aufmerksamkeit Hermine gegenüber entstanden war, und von Weasleys dummer Gewohnheit anzunehmen, dass die Welt sich nur um ihn drehte. Er nahm an, er sollte nicht so überrascht davon sein, dass Potter ihn verteidigt hatte, sie waren Hermines wegen zivilisiert miteinander umgegangen. Dies schien nur eine natürliche Fortführung davon zu sein. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er den Jungen-der-lebt als seinen Beschützer brauchte.

Er dachte zurück an die Zeit, als er hörte, wie sich Miss Weasley Minerva wegen seiner Beziehung zu Hermine vorgenommen hatte. Damals hatte ihn das Mädchen verteidigt. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Das war genau das, was ihm noch fehlte, Akzeptanz von einem wortgewandten Mädchen und dem verdammten Junge-der-lebte.

Severus ließ sich schwer mit seinem Kaffee und dem Sandwich an einem der kleinen Tische nieder. Es hatte ihn fast umgebracht, als er denken musste, dass Hermine vielleicht nicht mehr aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen. Er hoffte nur, dass das genug war.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Das Zimmer war still, als er zurück kam, und nur Harry war noch da. Hermine schlief wieder und ihr sanftes Atmen war das einzige Geräusch in dem ruhigen Zimmer.

„Professor." Harry stand auf und streckte sich.

Severus sah ihn an und seine Augen waren undurchdringlich, als wäre er zu einer unglaublichen Erkenntnis gelangt. „Danke, dass Sie bei Hermine geblieben sind. Haben sie ihr die Medikamente gebracht?"

„Ja, sie ist danach sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Wird sie wirklich wieder ganz gesund?"

„Ja, Seaton hat gesagt, dass ihr Gehirn nicht permanent geschädigt sei. Es ist von dem Sturz verletzt und braucht Zeit um zu heilen, aber sie wird gesund. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich am Montag schon so weit ist, um nach Cambridge zurück zu kehren. Das muss man abwarten." Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich schulde Ihnen etwas fürs Leben… Harry."

Harry sah zum Bett und betrachtete Hermine. „Nein, das tun Sie nicht. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, meine beste Freundin zurück zu haben."

„Auch auf Kosten von Ihrem anderen besten Freund?", fragte er.

Harry sah Hermine weiterhin beim Schlafen zu. „Ron ist ein Idiot."

„Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass Sie nicht auf ein Argument meinerseits warten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Passen… passen Sie einfach nur auf Hermine auf. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum sie Sie liebt, aber wenn Sie sie glücklich machen…"

„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß auch nicht warum." Severus' schiefes Lächeln verblüffte Harry.

„Ich auch nicht." Hermines leise Stimme überraschte beide.

„Ich denke, dies ist eine private Unterredung." Severus ging zu dem Stuhl, der neben ihrem Bett stand. „Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

„Lange genug. Hast du etwas gegessen?"

Harry beobachtete die beiden. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich jemals an Snape gewöhnen würde. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Snape zu lieben fähig wäre, aber er sah, wie die Augen des Mannes weicher wurden, während er Hermine ansah und seine Handlungen der letzten Tage bestätigten ebenfalls seine Bindung zu ihr. Wer war Ron oder auch er, was das anbelangte, um zu urteilen, ob die beiden zusammen oder nicht zusammen sein sollten?

„Ich, äh, denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich habe morgen noch spät eine Besprechung, aber ich sehe dich wieder am Freitag in Hogwarts." Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Snape als jemand anderen als den schmierigen Blödmann anzusehen war schwer und Hermine zu beobachten, wie sich ihre Stimmung, während sie sich unterhielten aufhellte, war etwas, an das er sich erst noch gewöhnen musste. Zusätzlich zu diesem Unbehagen kam noch die Tatsache, dass er lieber nicht anwesend sein wollte, wenn Hermine Severus die Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ zeigte, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Alle Dinge zusammen genommen sagten ihm übersetzt: ‚Geh besser, während alles noch gut läuft'. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste sanft ihre Wange. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder gesund wirst."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich auch."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ich glaube, das wäre dann alles. Heute ist Donnerstag, wenn Sie sich am Sonntagabend nicht viel besser fühlen, möchte ich Sie am Montag sehen. Schicken Sie mir nur eine Eule und wir holen Sie am Montagnachmittag wieder her. Noch Fragen?", erkundigte sich Heiler Seaton, während er Hermine ihre Entlassungspapiere aushändigte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er diskret Severus.

Es gab niemanden in der Zaubererwelt, der nicht irgendwelche Geschichten über die finale Schlacht oder über die Opfer des Professors gehört hatte, während er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren spionierte. Der Heiler sah auf Severus' bekleideten Unterarm. Er hatte einen Blick auf das Überbleibsel des Dunklen Mals erhascht, als der Mann Miss Granger gebracht hatte. Als er wieder hinsah, war die Manschette von Snapes Hemd wieder nach unten gerollt und seither nicht mehr nach oben geschoben worden. Seaton war niemals nach Hogwarts gegangen, aber Snapes Lehrmethoden und die allgemeinen Fakten über den Mann waren legendär. Der Heiler hatte seine ernste Schale gesehen, wenn er mit anderen umging. Nur bei der jungen Hexe vor sich ließ Snape seine Fassade fallen. Er nahm an, dass es ihr als beste Freundin von Harry Potter gelungen war, trotz des Medienrummels über eine Person nach innen zu sehen, ein Training, das sie augenscheinlich sehr nützlich gefunden hatte, wenn sie mit dem Professor umging.

Seaton hätte es unglaublich genossen, mit dem Professor offen reden zu können. Er wollte mehr über den Trelawney-Anhänger wissen, über die Zeit, in der er unter dem Cruciatusfluch gestanden hatte und es trotzdem schaffte, seinen Verstand zu behalten, über sein weit reichendes Wissen der Zaubertränke – wirklich über eine riesige Menge an Themen, doch Severus' Verhalten lud nicht zur Freundschaft ein. Es war ein Wunder, dass das Mädchen es geschafft hatte, dass er sich überhaupt öffnete.

Miss Granger hatte das Bewusstsein vor zwei Tagen wieder erlangt und der mürrische Mann bestand immer noch darauf, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben und in dem Zimmer zu schlafen. Die Erklärung, dass er nicht gehen würde, war nicht in Herzchen und Blumen verpackt oder überflutet mit Gefühlen. Es war einzig als Tatsache erklärt worden und wie in Stein gemeißelt. Keinerlei Erörterung war notwendig. Man konnte zeitweise ihr Lachen und auch seines hören, wenn die beiden alleine waren. Seaton war ein paar Mal während der letzten Tage im Flur stehen geblieben und hatte ihre Gespräche verfolgt. Auch wenn er nicht glücklich darüber war, hatte er sich dazu herabgelassen zu lauschen und ihnen zugehört, wenn sie alleine waren. Er konnte die Verbindung spüren, die der Anhänger zwischen ihnen hergestellt hatte und verstehen, warum er seine Magie wirken ließ. Er fragte sich, was die Zukunft wohl noch für dieses seltsame Paar bereithielt.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken, Heiler Seaton. Severus hat mir von Ihrer Fürsorge während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit erzählt." Hermine lächelte den Mann warm an. Im Moment könnte sie zu jedem nett sein, sogar zu Ron. Sie ging fort von hier, mit Severus zurück nach Hogwarts. Ihr Lächeln war aufrichtig, während sie zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her sah.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Miss Granger. Sie sind eine sehr starke junge Frau mit einem festen Willen zu leben. Lassen Sie es die nächsten Tage langsam angehen. Sie haben Ihren Kopf ziemlich fest gestoßen. Ich würde es auch vermeiden, einige Tage lang per Flohpulver zu reisen. Es könnte Sie ein wenig schwindliger als üblich machen."

„Danke, Heiler Seaton." Severus stellte sich an Hermines Seite. „Fühlst du dich kräftig genug, nach draußen zu gehen?"

Hermine schlug vor ihm ihre Augen nieder. „Hast du vor, mich zu tragen?"

„Ich dachte, ich lege einen kompletten Körperwickelzauber auf dich und lasse dich zum Apparierpunkt schweben. Vier Nächte in diesem Stuhl haben meinem Rücken nicht allzu gut getan", antwortete er trocken. „Falls du dich erinnerst, bin ich ziemlich geübt mit dem Schwebezauber."

„Tausend Dank. Ich glaube, ich werde laufen." Hermine dachte an das letzte Mal, als Severus den Schwebezauber auf sie gesprochen hatte und errötete, während sie nach den Päckchen griff, die Harry für sie da gelassen hatte.

„Die nehme ich."

„Severus."

Heiler Seaton räusperte sich. „Sie sollten sich wirklich noch schonen. Wenigstens für einen oder zwei Tage." Er verließ die beiden, um die Einzelheiten von Miss Grangers Entlassung zu regeln, war sich aber nicht sicher, wer mehr spezielle Behandlung brauchte: Miss Granger oder der Professor.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Müde lehnte sich Hermine gegen die Kissen hinter sich. Sie war erschöpfter als sie es zugeben wollte. Poppy war gemeinsam mit Minerva und Albus da gewesen, um nach ihr zu sehen. Sogar Ginny war für einen Augenblick vorbei gekommen.

„Es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, dann hättest du mich vom Apparierpunkt bis zu deinen Räumen getragen."

Severus' Augen blitzen vor Belustigung. Er legte den Stapel Bücher, den sie verlangt hatte, auf das Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. „Natürlich liebe ich dich, was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich in einen quasselnden Idioten verwandele." Seine Stimme wurde weicher, während er ihr in die Augen sah. „Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass es dir besser geht. Du siehst ein wenig müde aus. Warum ruhst du dich nicht aus, während ich die Aufsätze durchsehe, die Caldwell für mich hier gelassen hat. Ich könnte dabei auch herausfinden, wie sehr meine Klassen hinterher sind."

„Sag das noch mal."

Severus setzte sich vorsichtig seitlich auf das Bett. Sanft strich er einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine, zweifle niemals daran."

Sie gähnte, wollte aber der Müdigkeit, die sie spürte, nicht nachgeben. „So allein in diesem großen Bett und du willst Aufsätze lesen." Die Anmerkung hätte mehr Gewicht gehabt, wenn sie nicht von mehreren Gähnern unterbrochen worden wäre.

„Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir diesen Raum wieder zur Freizeitgestaltung nutzen können." Der Beruhigungstrank, der er ihr in den Tee getan hatte, zeigte Wirkung. Er sah, wie ihre Augenlider schwer wurden. „Schlafe. Ich bin hier, wenn du aufwachst."

Ihre Stimme war trunken und schwer wegen des vom Trank hervorgerufenen Schlafes. „Ok."

Severus sah zu, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen. Er beugte sich vor und streifte mit den Lippen leicht ihre Stirn. „Du brauchst die Ruhe."

Hermine seufzte, während sie die prächtigen Decken über ihre Schultern zog. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie tiefer in den Schlaf glitt.

Severus stand da und sah auf die Frau in seinem Bett hinunter. Bei Gott, er liebte sie. Er dachte, dass er mit dieser Offenbarung im Krankenhaus zurechtkommen würde, aber es schien als würden sich seine Gefühle zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten an ihn heranschleichen. Das war alles neu für ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Hermine von ihm erwartete. Er wartete darauf, dass sich die geistesgestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort melden würde und ihm sagte, was er von ihr zu erhoffen hatte. Seltsamerweise blieb die Stimme ruhig.

Er betrachtete Hermines Schlaf und eine sonderbare Schwere legte sich auf sein Herz, als er realisierte, wie nah er davor gewesen war, sie zu verlieren. Mit einem Seufzen ging er die Aufsätze holen, die Caldwell in seinem Büro zurück gelassen hatte. Er nahm an, dass er irgendwas finden würde, dass er eine Zeitlang in einen Schreibtisch würde verwandeln können um hier im Schlafzimmer zu arbeiten; für den Fall dass sie ihn brauchte.

‚_Und was tust du am Montag, wenn sie nach Cambridge zurückkehrt?' _Da war diese Stimme wieder, die so verdächtig nach seinem Vater klang. Oder vielleicht war es auch die des Schulleiters, die seinen Vater imitierte. Er konnte es nicht entscheiden. Wer auch immer es war, fragte die Fragen, denen er lieber nicht entgegentreten mochte. Er bevorzugte Bemerkungen über Hermines Unterwäsche, keine Fragen über seine zukünftigen Gefühle. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, _sich selbst_ im St. Mungos untersuchen zu lassen.

Hermines Stöhnen holte ihn aus seinen Träumereien. Er legte die Aufsätze und die anderen Utensilien auf seinen Teil des Bettes, bevor er auf ihre Seite kam. Sanft glättete er ihr Stirnrunzeln. „Scht, alles in Ordnung."

Ihre Atmung glich sich aus und das Stirnrunzeln verschwand, während sich die junge Frau tiefer in ihr Kissen kuschelte.

Und was jetzt?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus hatte sich auf ‚seine' Seite des Bettes gelegt, das Kopfteil stützte seinen Rücken, die Beine waren ausgestreckt. Er hatte ein großes Buch in einen Schreibtisch verwandelt. Es schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über seinem Schoß und gestattete ihm, die Aufsätze zu lesen während er ein Auge auf Hermine hatte.

„Nein, Mr. Collins, Sie haben offensichtlich nicht aufgepasst, als wir die Gegengifte im Unterricht hatten. Sie können nicht einfach irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen aussuchen und dann abhandeln." Sein Federkiel fiel wieder über das Pergament her und rote Tinte blutete über die Seite, während er einige Zeilen durchstrich und eine Bemerkung am Rand hinterließ.

„Wenn es dir so sehr zuwider ist, warum unterrichtest du noch immer?" Sie hatte ihn während der letzten Minuten unbemerkt beobachtet, als er bereits einen anderen Aufsatz vernichtet hatte.

„Und all diesen Glamour aufgeben?" Dramatisch schwenkte er seine Arme, als wolle er seine Kerkerräume umfassen.

„Es hat einen gewissen Zauber." Wie du, dachte sie.

„Wo sonst würde eine Fledermaus leben?" Er ließ den Schreibtisch an die Seite schweben und zog Hermine zärtlich an sich heran. Sanft, fast als ob er Angst haben würde, sie könnte zerbrechen, rieb er ihren Rücken. „Wie geht es dir? Sind die Kopfschmerzen weg? Immer noch schwindlig? Möchtest du etwas essen?"

„Du wärst eine großartige Hausmutter geworden", sagte sie kichernd.

„Hermine."

„Es geht mir gut. Die Kopfschmerzen sind nicht allzu schlimm. Der Schwindel ist es, der mich wirklich stört. Ohne den würde es mir richtig gut gehen."

Severus sah skeptisch drein.

„Wirklich. Wie war der Vertreter?"

„Caldwell? Nicht schlecht. Er hielt sich an den Stundenplan. Keine großen Unfälle, nur drei Kessel sind explodiert, keine Verletzungen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Montagmorgen allzu viele Probleme haben werde."

„Montag? Warum nicht morgen? Hast du keinen Unterricht am Freitag?"

„Caldwell kann die Woche zu Ende machen."

„Severus, es geht mir gut. Du kannst zwischen den einzelnen Stunden vorbeikommen und nach mir sehen, wenn du willst."

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich deinen Kopf wieder stoßen zu lassen. Albus hat Caldwell für die Woche engagiert, ich kann sie ihn auch genauso gut beenden lassen." Die Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht sehr stabil auf den Füßen stand und trotzdem ihm Seaton versichert hatte, dass sie gesund werden würde, hätte sie bei einem zweiten Sturz vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Glück.

Hermine schnurrte leise, als er ihr die Schultern rieb. „Ich habe so viel aufzuholen. Ich sollte wirklich nicht hier liegen und mich entspannen."

„Du entspannst dich nicht. Du erholst dich. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du weit vorn in deinen Studien bist. Hat Potter nicht gesagt dass deine Dozenten gar keine Aufgaben für dich haben?"

Hermine zog sich zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Das ist auch so eine Sache. Was geht zwischen dir und Harry vor sich?"

„Was vor sich geht?" Severus' Tonfall wurde härter. „Nichts geht vor sich. Ich bin ihm für seine Hilfe dankbar."

Hermine spähte ihm intensiv in die Augen. „Hast du dir auch deinen Kopf gestoßen?"

„Hermine."

„Dankbar?"

„Dir vorzulesen war seine Idee. Es scheint der Auslöser gewesen zu sein, der dich zurück brachte." Severus seufzte und hoffte, dass sie nicht die Eigenschaften des Trelawney-Anhängers mit ihm besprechen wollte. Er wollte erst noch mehr über seine Entstehungsgeschichte herausfinden.

„Und der Anhänger?"

Wie aufs Stichwort, dachte er. „Vielleicht waren es alle Dinge zusammen."

Hermine gähnte. „Ich habe die letzten drei Tage im Bett verbracht, wie kann ich nur so müde sein?"

„Das ist genau das, warum du die Ruhe brauchst. Jetzt leg dich wieder hin, ich flohe in die Küche nach Tee und Toast. Vielleicht ein wenig Brühe?"

„Hört sich gut an. Ich denke, ich warte noch bis morgen, ehe ich mit der Durchsicht der Notizen beginne. Ich habe ja auch noch das Wochenende. Ich nehme an, dass du mich am Montag nach Cambridge apparieren wirst?"

„Etwas in der Art. Warte einen Augenblick." Severus verschwand durch die Schlafzimmertür. Der Hauptkamin war mit der Küche verbunden. Er hoffte, dass Hermine am Montag gesund genug wäre, um an den Vorlesungen teilzunehmen. Wie auch immer, jede Spekulation zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde nur einen Streit herausfordern und das wollte er vermeiden.

Severus kam mit einem Tablett zurück. Ein Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab und es schwebte an die Seite des Bettes. Er half Hermine in eine sitzende Position, bevor er das Tablett über ihren Schoß schweben ließ.

„Danke." Hermine lächelte ihn an, während er nur nickte. Sie sah zu, wie Severus sich wieder setzte und mit seiner Korrektur fortfuhr. „Hast du einen Stabilisierungszauber auf das Bett gelegt? Ich habe gar nicht gespürt, wie du dich gesetzt hast."

Severus nickte. „Dir ist schwindlig genug. Ich muss dich nicht auch noch bewegen, wenn ich in oder aus dem Bett steige."

Als ihr Hunger gesättigt war, legte sich Hermine auf die Seite, ihr Rücken lag an Severus' Hüfte und ein Buch war vor ihr aufgeschlagen. „Ich könnte einfach hier bleiben und mich durch deine Bibliothek durchlesen."

„Das würde dich mindestens bis nächste Woche beschäftigt halten.", meinte er mit einem leisen Lachen. Ein weiterer Aufsatz fiel dem Federkiel des Tränkemeisters zum Opfer, während er antwortete, er pausierte einzig um einen Blick in Hermines Richtung zu werfen. Er konnte den Rhythmus ihrer Atmung fühlen. Bei dieser Rate wird sie in ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen sein, dachte er.

Fünfzehn Minuten später fiel Hermine leise das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, aus der Hand und das knisternde Feuer war noch das einzige Geräusch in dem stillen Raum. Severus zauberte ihr Buch auf das Nachtkästchen. Er trank seinen Tee, während er die schlafende Frau neben sich betrachtete und sich sehr bewusst war, was sie beide für ein häusliches Bild abgaben.

tbc

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel: Zurück nach Cambridge... **

* * *

Häusliches Bild? Ganz sicher. Aber auch charmant, finde ich. Kommt, strengt euch mal wieder an und schreibt mir… ich bin doch so motiviert, wenn ihr das tut…


	38. Löwenbändigung in Londons Wildnis

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

... +knutsch+ mal schnell Schnuffi für ihre Hilfe. Vielen Dank… wie immer!

Danke Monique, für deine aufmunternden Worte +knuddel+

Sonst hab ich nichts zu sagen, also geht es gleich mit dem Kapitel los…

**

* * *

Kapitel 38 **

**Löwenbändigung in Londons Wildnis – oder alternativ – wie man mit einer Schlange umgeht**

Wieder einmal beobachtete Severus Hermines Atmung und sein Arm lag locker um ihre Taille. Am nächsten Morgen würde er sie früh nach Cambridge apparieren und seinen Stundenplan wieder aufnehmen. Hermine war schnell gesund geworden. Poppy staunte über ihre schnelle Heilung in dieser kurzen Zeit.

Er lächelte die Hexe an, die sich an seiner Seite in die Wärme seines Körpers kuschelte. Es war Anfang November und in den Kerkern schien es noch kühler als gewöhnlich zu sein.

‚So ein Unsinn. Du denkst nur darüber nach, die Wärme des Körpers neben dir zu verlieren. Wie wird es dir erst gehen, wenn sie weg ist?' Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich sein Gewissen – oder was auch immer seine innere Stimme überholt hatte, statt der nervigen Stimme, die er sonst hörte - angewöhnt, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er dachte, er würde viel lieber Hermines Kehrseite betrachten als daran erinnert zu werden, wie heftig er ihre Abwesenheit empfinden würde.

Das Leben würde wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren. Es waren Klassen zu unterrichten und Prüfungen zu korrigieren. Die Zeit lief weiter. Er wusste, dass Hermine nach Cambridge zurückgehen würde, sie hatte dort ihre Studien zu beenden. Es störte ihn, dass sie in diesen Tagen mehr und mehr seine Gedanken zu belegen schien. Er würde ihr niemals im Weg stehen, doch in letzter Zeit kreisten seine Gedanken mehr um sein Wohl als um ihres.

Besitz ergreifend verstärkte er seinen Griff um die Hexe neben sich, ehe er seinem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nachgab.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Poppy hatte ihr grünes Licht für ihre Rückkehr nach Cambridge gegeben, allerdings hatte Hermine sehr darum bitten müssen. Sie würde es langsam angehen. Sie fühlte sich viel besser, sogar das Gefühl, dass sich die Welt in ihrer Achse aus dem Gleichgewicht geneigt hatte, war dramatisch gesunken. Severus hatte einen Ausgleichstrank vorbereitet, einst kreiert worden, um Übelkeit bei der Besen-Krankheit zu beseitigen. Der Trick schien zu funktionieren: Die Welt blieb wieder in ihren Angeln.

Hermine verstärkte den Halt um seine Taille und schloss ihre Augen. Die verkleinerten Flaschen mit den Tränken schlugen, genau wie ihre Habseligkeiten, gegen ihren Arm. Sie waren derzeit in einer von Severus' inneren Taschen aufbewahrt und mit einem Zauber gegen das Zerbrechen geschützt.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Noch einen Tag zu warten, ehe du zur Universität zurückkehrst, wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee."

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und blies ihre Roben hin und her, während sie miteinander am Apparierpunkt außerhalb der Haupttore standen. „Du hast Poppy gehört, sie meinte, dass es sicher für mich wäre zur Uni zurück zu gehen, solange ich den Ausgleichstrank bis morgen Abend einnehme. Harry trifft sich mit uns in ein paar Minuten in meiner Wohnung. Warum du ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hast, mich von Vorlesung zu Vorlesung zu begleiten, weiß ich nicht. Es geht mir gut, ich brauche keinen Babysitter."

„Ich bin erst sicher, dass es dir gut geht, wenn du den Trank nicht länger brauchst. Lass dich heute von Harry begleiten. Ich bin heute Abend da, nach meiner letzten Klasse." Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie wieder nach Cambridge ging, ehe sie nicht vollkommen gesund war, ein Gefühl, dass von der eigensinnigen Hexe neben ihm schnell zerstört wurde.

„Können wir nun gehen?"

„Vielleicht könntest du deinen derzeitigen Griff bei mir etwas lockern? Wenn ich uns beide in einem Stück apparieren soll, könnte ich dazu vielleicht etwas Luft brauchen."

Hermine ließ etwas nach. „Entschuldige. Ich appariere seit dem sechsten Jahr, ich hasse einfach das Gefühl von diesen Nebeneinander-Appararationen. Ich habe immer Angst, gesplintert zu werden."

Severus lachte leise. „Hermine, ich habe uns noch nie gesplintert und habe auch nicht vor, das jetzt zu tun. Caldwell ist wieder weg. Wenn ich heute meinen Unterricht nicht halten kann, wird _Albus_ übernehmen. Ich muss in einem Stück hin und zurückkommen. Bereit?"

„Richtig. Es ist in Ordnung, meinen Körper in Stücke zu teilen, solange ich mich nicht in deinen Unterrichtsplan einmische."

„Ich mag deine Körperteile genau da, wo sie sind." Severus zog sich ein wenig zurück, um die junge Frau anzusehen. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass es deinem Kopf gut geht. Bitte sei ehrlich, hast du immer noch Kopfschmerzen? Doppelsichtigkeit? Schwindel?"

„Poppy hat gesagt…"

„Es ist mir egal, was Poppy gesagt hat!" Seine Stimme war scharf, ehe er daran dachte, etwas weicher zu reden. „Ich frage dich. Geht es dir gut?"

Seine Augen prüften ihr Gesicht, ehe er ihrem Blick begegnete. Sie musste lächeln, niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sich ‚die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern' so um sie sorgen könnte. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Nur ein bisschen… nervös. Heiler Seatons Bemerkungen über das Apparieren machen mir ein wenig Angst."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich uns beide appariere und ich werde das auch die nächsten zwei Wochen tun." Er hob seine Hand, als sie protestieren wollte. „Er sagte zwei Wochen und mir ist egal, wie gut du dich fühlst, du wirst es nicht riskieren. Und fang gar nicht erst an, was für einen Mühe es ist, es sind nur vierzehn Tage. Außerdem mag ich das Gefühl, wenn du dich an meine Seite drückst. Es ist der einzig annehmbare Weg für mich, dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu umarmen."

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, Professor. Vielleicht könnten wir das irgendwann mal nackt versuchen." Sie konnte Anzeichen seiner Erregung spüren als sie begann, sich an ihm zu reiben.

„Hör auf damit. Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Und wir müssen gehen."

Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierten die beiden und erschienen wieder vor Hermines Wohnung. Harry saß auf der Veranda und wartete auf sie.

„Ihr seid spät. Ich hatte schon Angst, das etwas schief gelaufen ist." Nachdem ihm versichert worden war, dass alles so war, wie es sollte, wandte sich Harry an Severus. „Ich könnte auch heute Abend bleiben, falls Sie nicht fort kommen. Oder sie auch nach Hogwarts apparieren, wenn das einfacher ist."

„Danke, aber ich habe meinen Terminplan heute und morgen nach dem Unterricht frei gehalten. Ich denke, dass es am Besten wäre, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich appariert, sogar wenn einer von uns das eigentliche Apparieren übernimmt." Er zog die verzauberten Phiolen und Hermines verkleinerten Rucksack aus seiner Innentasche. „Diese sind so verzaubert, dass sie nicht brechen. Sie nimmt drei Tropfen alle vier Stunden ein. Es kann mit Wasser gemischt oder pur eingenommen werden. Hier ist ihr Rucksack, es wäre am Besten, wenn Sie ihn nehmen würden. Sie sollte noch einige Tage lang nicht schwer tragen und er wiegt sicher mindestens zwölf Kilo, wenn nicht mehr. Ich bleibe heute und morgen Abend. Sie müssen sie heute nur zu ihren Vorlesungen begleiten und morgen früh wieder hier sein, um das Gleiche zu machen."

Harry nickte, während er die Phiolen und den Rucksack in seinen eigenen Beutel steckte. „Alle vier Stunden, wann hat sie es zuletzt eingenommen?"

„Um acht Uhr. Die nächste Dosis ist um zwölf fällig. Ich bringe noch eine Portion mit, wenn ich heute Abend zurückkomme."

Hermine beobachtete die beiden Männer und wie die Phiolen und ihr Rucksack von Hand zu Hand gingen. „Entschuldigung, aber hat ‚sie' hier auch noch was zu sagen? Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber ich liege nicht mehr im Koma."

Beide Zauberer warfen ihr einen Blick zu und sahen sich dann an. Severus' Augen leuchteten, während er weiterhin ihre Anwesenheit ignorierte. „Ich komme heute Abend mit einem Abendessen wieder. Achten sie nur darauf, dass ‚sie' eine Pause einlegt, wenn sie müde wird und dass sie es nicht übertreibt. Falls es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt oder Sie sich Sorgen machen, rufen sie mich sofort über den Floh. Albus hat die Verbindung im Falle einer Notsituation offen gelassen. Benützen Sie das Passwort des Ordens."

Harry lächelte. „Verstanden."

Severus drehte sich mit seinem traditionellen, finsteren Blick zu Hermine. „Sei brav oder so. Ich sehe ‚sie' später…" Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte er.

„Gott, er kann manchmal so nervig sein. Komm schon, ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Ich habe bisher genug Vorlesungen verpasst."

Harry lächelte, als er Hermine über die Straße folgte. Es schien als sei der Professor sehr erfahren in ‚Mit Hermine umgehen'.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine zählte bis zehn, ehe sie sich dem Trottel neben sich zuwandte. „Ich mag diese Vorlesung verpasst haben, Edmund, aber ich habe den Zauberspruch für eine Feuerkugel schon vor Jahren gelernt – fünftes Jahr, um es genau zu sagen. Wenn du Nord nach Süd, statt Ost nach West sprichst, bildest du das Grundgerüst für den Feuerring und nicht für den Feuerball. Die Größe wird durch das Ende des Zaubers festgelegt und nicht durch einen weiteren Zauber."

Harry saß am Nebentisch und las _Quidditch heute_. Meistens kaufte er das Magazin, um über Rons Team auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, die Ausgabe dieses Monats aber beinhaltete einen Artikel über die neue Linie an Besen, welche bald herauskommen würde. Er hörte Hermine mit halbem Ohr zu wie sie mit diesem Idioten Edmund sprach und war glücklich, dass sich seine Freundin so schnell zurecht zu finden schien. Sie hörte sich genauso an wie damals, als sie noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen waren.

Er war beharrlich ihren Schritten an diesem Tag gefolgt und hatte bemerkt, dass sie nun nicht mehr soviel Energie hatte wie noch am Morgen, als sie miteinander gestartet waren. Im Innern beglückwünschte er sich zu seiner eigenen Entscheidung, lieber im Ministerium zu arbeiten als an einer höheren Bildungsanstalt seine Schulbildung weiter zu führen. Einige Stunden, in denen er mit Hermine an den Vorlesungen teilgenommen hatte, hatten ihm klar gemacht, wie richtig diese Entscheidung gewesen war. Dennoch, da er wusste, was für eine Streberin seine beste Freundin war, verstand er, warum sie und Snape so gut zusammen zu passen schienen.

„Hermine hat Recht. Professor Rundall meinte, wir sollten mit der normalen Größe arbeiten. Sie wollte uns die Adaption der Größe in der nächsten Vorlesung zeigen." Sally sah von ihren Notizen hoch, nachdem sie die Information weiter gegeben hatte. „Edmund? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Was macht der hier?" Edmunds Frage war kaum noch ein Flüstern, während er auf eine Gestalt zeigte, die ihnen entgegen ‚wallte'.

Der plötzliche Mangel an Lärm in der ansonsten gefüllten Gemeinschaft erweckte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah hoch, als Severus gerade einen der leeren Stühle zurückzog. Der Professor war heute im vollen ‚Kostüm', seine Roben wirbelten noch um ihn herum, während er sich schon auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

Severus nickte Hermine zu, ehe er sich an Harry wandte. „Ich nehme doch an, dass heute alles gut verlaufen ist?"

„Ähm, ja. Genau. Obwohl ich denke, dass Hermine ein wenig müder ist, als sie sich das anmerken lässt. Woher wussten Sie, das wir hier sind?"

Eine Braue wölbte sich belustigt. „Angst, dass ich Sie verfolge? Hermine hat Ihnen letzte Woche gesagt, dass sich ihre Studiengruppe montags und mittwochs nach den Vorlesungen in der Studentengemeinschaft trifft. Heute ist Montag." Er zog ein Zaubertränkemagazin aus seiner Innentasche, streckte die Beine aus und bereitete sich darauf vor, es sich gemütlich zu machen.

„Haben Sie auch das Abendessen da drin?"

„Ich war ein wenig spät dran. Eine Pizza wird reichen, Gott weiß, dass Hermine sonst sowieso von ihnen lebt. Bleiben Sie oder gehen Sie?"

„Sie fragen mich, ob ich zum Essen bleibe?"

Severus starrte den jungen Mann an. „Sie haben gerade den Tag damit verbracht, sich auf meine Bitte hin von Hermine hinterher schleppen zu lassen. Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn Sie jetzt gingen, aber ich benötige Ihren Dienst auch morgen noch."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Gern geschehen, aber ich denke ich sollte gehen, ich möchte Ihre Geduld lieber nicht auf die Probe stellen." Er zog die beiden Phiolen aus seinem Rucksack, einer davon war beinahe leer. „Morgen um die selbe Zeit?"

Severus verstaute die Tränke und nickte. „Selbe Zeit."

„Du gehst?" Hermine sah, wie Harry seinen Rucksack schulterte.

„Du scheinst jetzt in guten Händen zu sein und ich sehe dich morgen wieder." Er war befriedigt zu sehen, wie bleich Edmund geworden war, als er Snape zugenickt hatte.

„Hast du vor, hier sitzen zu bleiben?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie Severus ansah.

Severus blickte von seinem Magazin hoch. „Bist du bereit zu gehen?"

„Jetzt noch nicht, aber bald." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während Severus sich wieder seiner Lektüre zuwandte. Sie hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, die Studiengruppe weiter zu führen, doch sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sich Edmund noch konzentrieren konnte. Außerdem schienen noch einige Leute mehr herum zu stehen und generell in ihre Richtung zu sehen. „Edmund, hol Luft. Ich verspreche dir, dass dich Severus nicht in der Mitte der Studentenvereinigung verfluchen wird. Zu viele Zeugen. Außerdem bin ich ein wenig müde. Warum macht ihr nicht ohne mich weiter, wir sind ohnehin fast durch."

Hermine packte ihre Bücher und ihre Unterlagen zusammen, während sie sprach. Ehe sie sich bewegen konnte, war Severus an ihrer Seite und nahm ihr ihre Bücher und ihren Rucksack ab. Sie blickte ihn an, erhob aber keine Einwände. Der Tisch war seltsam ruhig geworden, während die anderen sie beobachteten.

Er dachte, dass Potters Einschätzung korrekt war. Sie erschien zu blass zu sein und kleine Ringe begannen sich unter ihren Augen zu bilden. „Fühlst dich gut genug zu laufen?"

„Willst du mich tragen?" Sie fragte, ehe sie den Schimmer in seinen Augen bemerkte. Sie erinnerte sich, was er getan hatte, als sie ihn am Ende des Halloween Tanzes herausgefordert hatte und meinte: „Schon gut, antworte nicht. Es geht mir gut, nur etwas müde. Lass uns gehen."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Abend verging ziemlich schnell und Hermine bemühte sich, ihre Vorlesungen ‚nachzuholen'. Unterlagen und Bücher waren um die Hexe verstreut, während sie Hinweisen in den Büchern nachging.

Severus sah von dem Aufsatz hoch, den er gerade durchsah. „Du musst das nicht alles heute Abend machen."

„Sagte der Mann, der Aufsätze aus dem heutigen Unterricht mitbrachte, um sie zu korrigieren." Sie lächelte über sein leises Schnauben. „Noch zehn Minuten und ich habe vor, es dann einen Abend zu nennen. Wie steht's mit dir?"

Er sah zu, wie sie sich streckte. „Wie wäre es mit einem heißen Bad?"

„Hast du vor, mich zu begleiten?"

„Ich könnte mich überzeugen lassen, und, wie auch immer, du solltest diese Augenbraue senken. Ich meinte wirklich nur ein Bad. Du kommst gerade wieder auf die Beine und ich bin sicher, dass der Tag dich mehr erschöpft hat als du bereit bist, zuzugeben."

Severus ließ ein heißes Bad ein und fügte dem Wasser einen Lavendelzusatz zu. Nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, lud er Hermine ein, sich zwischen seine Beine zu setzen und sich an ihn anzulehnen. Die Wanne war magisch verändert worden, damit sie zu seiner Größe passte. Sie war außerdem tiefer als die meisten und täuschte so vor, eher ein kleiner Pool als eine Badewanne zu sein.

Hermine schnurrte vor Zustimmung. „Mmm, das fühlt sich großartig an, obwohl ich wirklich nicht so müde bin. Ich liebe den Geruch von Lavendel."

Severus massierte sanft ihre Arme und Schultern, als sie es sich vor ihm bequem gemacht hatte. „Du musste es noch langsam angehen. Ich weiß, dass du dich besser fühlst, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du es übertreibst." Ein leises Schnauben war seine Antwort. Hermine war eingeschlafen. „Gut, dass du nicht müde bist", meinte er mit einem ironischen Grinsen.

Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab herbeigerufen hatte, schaffte er es, die schlafende Hexe aus der Wanne schweben zu lassen, ohne sie zu wecken. Ein schneller Zauber und sie waren beide trocken. Sanft trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie magisch auf ihrem Bett ab.

„Wohin gehst du?" Hermine drehte sich schläfrig um, während er die Decken um sie legte.

„Scht, ich will nur noch überprüfen, ob die Tür geschützt ist. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie war indes fest eingeschlafen, als er zurück in das Zimmer kam. Seufzend glitt er hinter ihr ins Bett. Instinktiv rutschte Hermine näher an seinen Körper heran. Severus lächelte, während er ihrer ruhigen Atmung lauschte. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ihn der Schlaf überkam.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Der Dienstag verlief fast genauso wie der Montag. Harry begleitete Hermine zu ihren Vorlesungen, ehe er dieses Mal Severus in ihrer Wohnung traf. Snape hatte es sogar geschafft, ihm für seine Hilfe zu danken, ehe Hermine ihren Freund aus der Wohnung schob.

Severus war in der Küche und schlug ein einfaches Omelett zum Abendessen zusammen. „Denkst du, ich kann dir soweit vertrauen, dass du den Toast machst? Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, wie du so gut in Zaubertränke sein kannst und im Kochen so schrecklich versagst."

Krummbein schlängelte sich seinen Weg durch ihre Beine, wobei er auf das schwarze Tuch von Severus' Hose haarte, ehe er sich in das andere Zimmer begab. Er drehte sich noch um, um zu sehen, wie ihn der mürrische Mann anstarrte und entschied dann, dass es wohl vernünftig wäre, wenn er nun sich selbst ein wenig ängstigen würde.

„Er macht das absichtlich." Severus sprach mehrere Zauber, um das orangefarbene Fell wieder los zu werden - vergebens.

„Macht was?"

„Auf meine Hosen haaren."

„Er ist eine Katze, Severus."

„Eine magische Katze." Er portionierte das Omelett auf die Teller auf der Küchentheke und sprach einen Warmhaltezauber. „Essen wir hier oder draußen?"

„Wie wäre es mit hier?"

Severus nickte und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch. Er beobachtete Hermine, wie sie den Toast butterte. Ihre Farbe war an diesem Abend besser. Die angespannten Linien um ihre Augen waren verschwunden.

Schüchtern warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. „Trifft das deine Zustimmung?"

Seine Augen verrieten sein Bedürfnis und verdunkelten sich vor Leidenschaft aufgrund der Doppelbedeutung ihrer Worte. „Setz dich. Du musst essen."

Hermine lächelte und dachte an die Überraschung, die sie später für ihn geplant hatte. „Ja, Sir."

Das Abendessen verging schnell und beide sprachen über den Tag, den sie gehabt hatten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Du bleibst heute über Nacht, oder?" Hermine setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihn so auf dem Sofa fest.

„Das war meine Absicht."

Sie küsste ihn seitlich auf den Hals und ihre Hände kneteten seine Schultern.

Severus fing ihre Hände ein. „Hermine, bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht sollten wir noch einige Tage länger warten." Sein Körper war mehr als willig, der Frau entgegenzukommen, die sich momentan an seiner Erektion rieb, auch wenn sein Verstand über ihre Gesundheit nachdachte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es geht mir gut und ich muss dich spüren.", antwortete sie atemlos.

Er zog sie an sich, fing Besitz ergreifend ihren Mund ein und seine Zunge überfiel die ihre. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und ließ es so zu, dass sich Severus erhob und sie in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. Sanft legte er sie auf das Bett. Es war zehn Tage her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten, viel zu lange für jeden von ihnen, auch wenn es die Umstände gewesen waren, die sie zur Zurückhaltung gezwungen hatte.

Ein flinker Zauber und seine Kleidung verschwand. Er war gerade davor, auch ihre Kleidung weg zu zaubern, als sie ihn aufhielt. Verschmitzt grinsend, drückte sie ihn an die Seite. „Das ist für dich."

Er sah zu, wie sie sich erhob um sich auf das Bett zu knien. Sie knöpfte langsam ihre Bluse auf. Das Kleidungsstück fiel von ihren Schultern und enthüllte einen silbernen Spitzen-BH. Sie schlug seine Hand fort, als er ihre Brust anfassen wollte. Sie stellte sich jetzt neben das Bett, öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans und zog sie langsam über die Hüften nach unten.

Falls er vorher schon erregt gewesen war, brachte der Anblick von Hermine in einem silbernen BH und einem String, mit den Worten ‚Eigentum von Severus Snape' quer, und in grünen Stichen darauf gestickt, sein Blut vollständig zum Kochen.

‚_Oh mein Gott. Noch ein String!' Bums._ Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die geistesgestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf ohnmächtig geworden war. Wie allerdings eine ‚Stimme' ohnmächtig werden konnte, war im Moment nicht wert, in Frage gestellt zu werden.

Er saß seitlich am Bett und zog sie nun zwischen seine Beine. Die Bewegung brachte ihre Brüste in Höhe seines Mundes. Gierig saugte er durch den Seidenstoff an einer Brustwarze.

Hermine stöhnte, die Hitze seines Mundes addierte sich noch zu dem Feuer, das in ihrem Blut loderte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine Zähne den prallen Nippel neckten. Ein Teil ihres Verstandes, ein ziemlich kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes, war verblüfft über das konstante Level an Leidenschaft, das er in ihr erweckte. Für eine Frau, die kaum über Sex nachgedacht hatte, ehe sie Severus begegnete, überraschte es sie, wie häufig ihre Gedanken auf das Thema kamen wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war.

Natürlich halfen sein Mund, der über ihre Brustwarze und Brust glitt, seine Finger, die ihre Klitoris durch den String berührten und der Anblick seiner ziemlich deutlichen Erektion dabei, diese Art von Gedanken zu nähren. Hermine griff nach hinten und ihr Körper überstreckte sich dabei noch mehr, als sie die Haken an ihrem BH öffnete.

Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie, das Gesicht verbarg er in dem Tal ihres Ausschnittes und sein leises Stöhnen, als er über ihre Brust leckte und daran saugte, sendete elektrischen Schockwellen direkt in ihr Innerstes. Sie konnte den Grad seiner Erregung spüren, als sie sich wieder rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte und das kleine Dreieck ihres Strings die einzige Sache war, die sie voneinander noch trennte.

Hermine drückte ihn nach unten, ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft. Er beobachtete wie hypnotisiert, wie sie seine Erektion streichelte. Langsam schob sie das Stück Stoff zur Seite und nahm sein Glied tief in ihrem Körper auf.

Severus ächzte, als ihn ihre Hitze umschloss. Er hielt ihre Hüften und ihr Wimmern verschlug ihm fast den Atem.

Hermine fuhr mit den Händen über ihre Brüste und ihr Haar lag wie ein wilder Lichtschein um sie herum, als sie versuchte, auf ihm zu reiten. „Severus", stöhnte sie frustriert auf, als er ihr jede Bewegung verweigerte.

Severus hielt inne, seine Augen verbanden sich mit ihren. All die Ängste der Vergangenheit, als die Freuden, zusammen zu sein, all die Gefühl, die er für diese unglaubliche Frau empfand, schienen nun nach vorn zu drängen. Er konnte die gleichen Emotionen in Hermines Augen erkennen, die gleiche Liebe für ihn, die er für sie fühlte.

Er verlor rapide die Kontrolle, während sie seine Gedanken und seinen Körper verzauberte. Er hielt sie fest und rutschte mit ihr zusammen in die Mitte des Bettes. Er ließ ihre Hüften los und seine Finger glitten zu ihrer Klitoris mit der Absicht, sie zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Er würde im Moment nicht sehr lange dazu brauchen. Mit erneuter Leidenschaft, stieß er in ihre einladende Hitze, feierte das Leben und feierte sie beide.

Er konnte eine Verspannung ihrer Muskeln spüren, gab seinem Bedürfnis nach und seine Stöße wurden unregelmäßig, während er sich zu seinem Höhepunkt bewegte.

Hermine packte seine Schultern, sein Glied berührte ‚den' Punkt, wieder und wieder. Sie erzitterte durch die Macht ihres Höhepunktes und atmete abgerissen, während sie sich an seinem Körper festhielt. Sie spürte eine plötzliche Hitze, als sein Samen ihren Unterleib überschwemmte und brach auf seiner Brust zusammen.

Seine Arme umfassten sie und sein Gesicht lag in ihrer Halsbeuge. Er flüsterte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen, während er sie küsste. Nachdem die Bewegungen seiner Hüften aufgehört hatten, schmiegte sich Hermine an ihn und küsste sanft seine Augen und die Brücke seiner Nase, bis sie seinen Mund wieder gefunden hatte.

Das war eine neue Dimension ihres Liebesaktes. Sie fast zu verlieren hatte ihm eine neue Wertschätzung ihrer Beziehung gegeben. Es schien, als wären seine Gefühle auf einem anderen Level, noch ursprünglicher und unerklärlicher. Er fühlte wahrhaftig zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Frieden. Es war eine überwältigende Sensation, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, eine Einheit und doch ein Gefühl, von dem er wusste dass sie es verstand.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, als er sich auf die Seite drehte, keiner wollte den Kontakt mit dem anderen verlieren. Es war so eng wie sie nur konnten, ohne dass ihre Körper erneut verbunden waren. Ein unausgesprochenes Verständnis, bei dem Worte die Magie nur gebrochen hätten, schien beide vom Reden abzuhalten. Hermine stöhnte leise, als der Schlaf sie überfiel und überließ es dem finsteren Mann, über die Zukunft nachzusinnen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus glättete den Kragen seines Hemdes, welches über seinen Gehrock heraus ragte. „Du bist sicher, dass der Schwindel weg ist? Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr?" Diskret beobachtete er Hermine über den Spiegel. „Ich könnte mit dir zusammen bis mittags an den Vorlesungen teilnehmen. Ich sagte Albus bereits, dass ich ihm Bescheid geben würde, falls es heute ein Problem mit dem Zurückkommen gäbe. Potter meinte, er hätte nach dem Mittagessen Zeit, falls du ihn brauchst."

Harry hatte sie auf seine Bitte hin in den letzten beiden Tagen zu den Vorlesungen begleitet. Heute würde sie auf sich selbst gestellt sein. Er war besorgt darüber, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Dass sie immer noch ein wenig schwindlig sein könnte und nur versuchte, es vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie hatte ihre letzte Dose des Ausgleichstrankes auf Poppys Anweisung hin am gestrigen Abend eingenommen. Alles schien in Ordnung sein. Jedoch…

„Wenn du am Ende des Tages zu müde bist, solltest du das Treffen zum Lernen in der Studentengemeinschaft absagen. Du musst dich nicht noch mehr auspumpen um Dinge zu wiederholen, die du schon…"

Genervt schnitt ihm Hermine mitten im Satz das Wort ab. „Es geht mir gut! Ich brauche keinen Babysitter! Geh arbeiten!" Sie wühlte einen Bücherstapel durch und verstreute Unterlagen an ihrem Platz am Fenster. „Wohin habe ich das Bündel Pergamente gelegt? Ich hatte es gestern noch. Habe ich es im anderen Zimmer gelassen?"

Severus lächelte, während er sie beobachtete. „Auch wenn ich den ganzen Tag hier stehen könnte um dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du von Ort zu Ort flitzt, um Gott weiß was zu suchen, und dabei zu wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich das Schönste an meinem Tag ist, muss ich doch zurück nach Hogwarts, wenn du sicher bist, dass du mich nicht brauchst."

„Pah! Ich bin sicher, geh! Ich muss meine Studienarbeit über die Erfordernis der Analyse von Hauptwörtern bei der Kreation von Originalzaubern für meine Zauberkunstvorlesung heute Morgen finden!"

„Halt. Was ist der genaue Titel deiner Studienarbeit?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, antwortete aber trotzdem. „Die Erfordernis, Hauptwörter richtig zu analysieren und zu identifizieren wenn man Originalzauber kreiert sowie die Variationen der Sprüche wenn man eine Veränderung der Bedeutung der Hauptwörter gebraucht."

Severus lachte leise über den leeren Blick in ihren Augen und streckte seine Hand aus. „Faszinierender Titel. _Accio ‚Die Erfordernis, Hauptwörter richtig zu analysieren und zu identifizieren, wenn man Originalzauber kreiert, sowie die Variationen der Sprüche wenn man eine Veränderung der Bedeutung der Hauptwörter gebraucht'_".

Eine Rolle Pergament kam unter dem Sofa heraus und flog in seine offene Hand. Er küsste sie auf den Kopf, während er ihr die Rolle gab. „Bist du nicht eine Hexe? Hier ist deine Studienarbeit. Ich sehe dich gegen sechs heute Abend. Wenn du heute irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hast, ruf mich über den Floh." Er ging zur Tür und aus der Wohnung. Ein bewegliches Ziel war schwer zu treffen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr momentaner Ärger auf ihn eine Weile brauchen könnte, um wieder abzuklingen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Das Abendessen war eine ruhige Angelegenheit, Severus blätterte durch ein Magazin über Zaubertränke und Hermine las erneut einen Text über Zauberkunst.

„Was möchtest du an diesem Wochenende machen?" Hermine verbannte die übrig gebliebene Pizza in die Küche.

„Das Apparieren ist dir bis nächste Woche immer noch verboten. A propos, ich habe unseren Plan für das Tränkesymposium erhalten. Wir werden am Donnerstagabend bei der Konferenz zum Einchecken erwartet. Die Vorträge laufen von Freitagmorgen bis Sonntagnachmittag. Sie haben in diesem Jahr einige Besonderheiten hinzugefügt. Da soll eine Halle mit ‚Einzelhändlern' sein, die das Neueste an Zaubertränken und Zutaten zur Schau stellen. Das könnte interessant werden."

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, über was du sprichst." Sie wandte sich ihm zu, plötzlich neugierig als sie sah, wie er lächelte. „Was?"

„Ich spreche über den Wolfsbanntrank. Über die Probleme, solch einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen und die Chance, zu Lebzeiten eine Heilung zu finden und warum er grenznah als Dunkler Trank gekennzeichnet wurde."

„Machst du Witze?"

„Nein, da gibt es nur eine Handvoll an Meistern, die qualifiziert genug sind, um den Trank richtig zu brauen. Ich wurde schon Monate bevor du und ich begannen, an den Veränderungen zu arbeiten, gebeten, über dieses Thema zu reden. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es für dich in Ordnung ist, wenn ich unsere Arbeit erwähne. Du könntest dich mir am Ende anschließen und helfen, die aufkommenden Fragen zu beantworten." Severus lächelte, als er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte.

„Ich bin keine Tränkemeisterin."

„Unsinn, du weißt mehr als mindestens 99 Prozent der Meister, die an dieser Konferenz teilnehmen."

„Und das übrige Prozent?", fragte sie nun selbst lächelnd.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob du mein Wissen bereits übertroffen hast, aber es wird nicht schaden, wenn ich auf meinen Rücken achte. Das Nächste, weißt du, wird sein, dass dich Albus engagiert um Zaubertränke zu unterrichten und ich bin meinen Job los." Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Du hast vom Wochenende gesprochen. Slytherin spielt diesen Samstag gegen Ravenclaw. Warum hole ich dich nicht am Samstagmorgen hier ab? Wir können nach Hogwarts apparieren, das Match ansehen, in Hogsmeade zu Abend essen und den Sonntag damit verbringen, am Wolfsbann zu arbeiten und an der Perfektionierung deiner Fähigkeite, einen Vortrag zu halten, ehe ich dich hierher zurück bringen muss."

„Und den Jungs sagen, dass ich jeden Tag jeden Augenblick plane. Ist in diesem Stundenplan auch etwas Zeit um Unsinn zu machen?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir etwas erarbeiten können."

Sie küssten sich einige Minuten lang, ehe sich Hermine zurückzog. „Das erinnert mich an etwas. Ich fand einen Artikel über eine neue Muggeltechnik, welche die Gehirnbereiche bei chemischen Veränderungen aufzeichnet. Vielleicht könnte so eine Aufzeichnung von Remus' Gehirn vor und nach der Einnahme des Trankes uns einen Anhaltspunkt geben, was die Veränderung an seiner Lykantrophie bewirkt."

Severus lächelte. „Du könntest gerade eben das übrige Prozent übertroffen haben."

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit, das Verfahren zu diskutieren und wie man es auf die magische Welt einpassen könnte. Es war entschieden, dass sie einen Scan von Remus' Gehirns vor der Einnahme des normalen Trankes machen würden und einen weiteren, sobald seine Transformation enden würde. Sie wollten eine weitere Runde an Scans durchführen, ehe er den verbesserten Trank nahm und danach auch wieder.

„Es fast elf. Ich muss zurück und meine Runden machen. Ich habe heute Nacht Dienst."

Hermine brachte ihn zur Tür. Ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Hals und ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen. „Ich werde dich heute Nacht wirklich vermissen. Ich habe fast zwei Wochen nicht alleine geschlafen."

„Ich weiß. Ich denke, ich werde den Schülern extra Punkte abziehen, damit ich besser durch die Nacht komme."

„Du könntest auch nett sein und einen oder zwei Punkte vergeben."

Er schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf. „Seaton hat mich gewarnt, dass das passieren könnte."

„Was…?"

„Ich dachte, es ginge dir wieder so gut und stattdessen bist du zurück ins Delirium gefallen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Sehr komisch. Ich vermute, dass ich dich gar nicht erkennen würde, wenn du Punkte verteilen, anstatt sie abziehen würdest."

„Seit dem Untergang des Dunklen Lords bin ich sogar dafür bekannt geworden, den Schülern ein oder zwei Punkte zu geben." Er zuckte über ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich muss mir nicht länger Sorgen über Vergeltungen der Todesser machen. Tatsächlich ist der erste Gryffindor, dem ich fünf Punkte für das richtige Brauen des Trankes der lebenden Toten verliehen habe, in Ohnmacht gefallen. Poppy brüllte mich an, dass ich die Schüler misshandeln würde." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien, als könne er Verlorenes nicht wieder gewinnen. Er favorisierte immer noch Slytherin – schließlich _war er_ der Hauslehrer – aber gelegentlich sprach er Punkte zu, statt sie nur abzuziehen. Wenn es die Situation zuließ.

Hermine lachte bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Schüler ohnmächtig geworden war, weil ihm Professor Snape Punkte _verliehen_ hatte, anstatt sie ihm zu nehmen. Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich aufgrund einer früheren Erfahrung gedacht, dass es statt dem _echten_ Tränkemeister jemand wäre, der Vielsafttrank benutzte.

„Bis Samstag", sagte er und zog sie für einen gefühlvollen Abschiedskuss in seine Arme.

„Samstag.", lächelte sie.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Er fand sich außerhalb der Haupttore von Hogwarts und sehnte sich nach Hermine, die ihn umschlang. Der Gedanke an sein leeres Bett trug noch zu seiner Melancholie bei.

‚_Denkst du, dass sie noch mehr von diesen Strings hat? Vielleicht etwas mit Bändern an den Seiten, die du mit deinen Zähnen öffnen kannst? Denkst du, dass sie gerade auch einen trägt?_', fragte die geistesgestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf sehnsüchtig.

Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sie vermisste und zur selben Zeit fragte er sich, ob er es irgendwie rechtfertigen könnte, wenn er vor Samstag einfach so vorbeikäme, um sie zu sehen. Er schritt mit neuerlichem Vorsatz den Pfad hinauf. Wenn er schon nicht glücklich war, dann sollte auch keiner, der auf ihn stieß, glücklich sein. ‚Gott hilf allen Schülern, die heute Nacht außerhalb ihrer Betten ertappt werden', dachte er.

tbc

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Ankunft beim Symposium… und in ‚Die Verzauberung' **

* * *

Hermine ist gesund geworden und die beiden werden schöne Tage in Florenz haben +gg+ … schreibt mir und ich habe auch schöne Tage… 


	39. Die Verzauberung, Das Symposium und

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, diesmal hast du ein paar wirklich wundervolle Formulierungen gefunden, die mir nie eingefallen wären... +drück+

Hiermit richte ich euch die Grüße von Pearle aus, sie konnte lange nicht schreiben, da zuerst ihr Mann sehr krank war und jetzt ist sie nicht gesund und hat wohl einiges vor sich. Aber ich soll euch ihre Entschuldigung für die Wartezeit ausrichten und dass es auf jeden Fall weiter geht. Sie hofft, bald wieder updaten zu können. Ich weiß, dass ihr durch meine dosierten Updates nicht so viel davon bemerkt habt, aber momentan gibt es wirklich nur noch vier Kapitel und das schon seit Mai…

Ein Dank geht an all die lieben Reviewer, die das Original von Pearle lasen und mich so nett in ihren Reviews erwähnt haben.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich **Hui-Buh**, die erst spät in die Story einstieg und mir eine wahnsinnige Menge wundervoller Reviews auf ff. de hinterließ, die mich zum Weiterübersetzen animierten. +knuddel doll und Blumenstrauss überreich+

**

* * *

Kapitel 39 **

**_Die Verzauberung_, Das Symposium und einige lose Enden**

Slytherin 180

Ravenclaw 60

Severus war am Montagmorgen in exzellenter Stimmung, als er, nachdem er Hermine in Cambridge abgesetzt hatte, zurück nach Hogwarts kam. Das Wochenende war außergewöhnlich gut verlaufen. Slytherin hatte Ravenclaw während des Quidditchspiels wörtlich vom Himmel gefegt. Er musste immer noch herausfinden, wer nach dem achten Tor des Matches den richtigen Quaffel gegen einen _‚Farbenfrohen, explodierenden Quaffel'_ der _‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'_ ausgetauscht hatte. Wetten, dass es ein Slytherin war, aber auch die Ravenclaws waren nicht über jeden Verdacht erhaben.

Glücklicherweise war der explodierende Quaffel mitten in der Luft und genau über dem Tor der Ravenclaws in die Luft gegangen, hatte dabei aber niemanden verletzt. Dennoch war das Spiel zum Erliegen gekommen, da zwei der Torstangen umgefallen und einer der Klatscher, der zum Hüter der Ravenclaws flog, außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Einige Zauber später waren die Tore repariert und das Spiel konnte weitergehen.

Ravenclaw war mit 50 zu 30 voran gewesen, als es zu der Explosion kam. Hermine hatte bemerkt, dass es fast aussah, als wäre es eine der Halbzeitunterhaltungen während der Footballspiele in Amerika, von denen sie gehört hatte. Die Detonation kreierte eine Reihe von regenbogenfarbenen Sternenregen in der Art, wie man sie sonst nur bei Feuerwerken sah. Die letzte Explosion flog durch die Luft und formte die Worte: „Danke, dass Sie ein Produkt von ‚Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen' gewählt haben. Wir grüßen Ihre Firma." Die Buchstaben waren über drei Meter hoch und leuchteten, ehe sie sich in einem finalen Sternenregen auflösten.

Die Schüler auf der Tribüne applaudierten wild über die Darstellung und begannen, im Chor zu grölen: „Weasley, Weasley", immer und immer wieder. Albus hatte sogar überlegt, eine Pause einzuführen und die explodierenden Klatscher regelmäßig als Unterhaltung zu den Spielen zu bieten. Glücklicherweise unterstützte ihn niemand bei dieser Idee.

Der Rest des Wochenendes verging wie geplant: Ein ruhiges Essen in Hogsmeade und eine sogar noch ruhigere Nacht für sie beide in seinen Räumen. Auf seine Bitte hin stimmte Hermine zu, dass Poppy sie nochmals einem Scan unterzog, woraufhin ihr Poppy am Sonntagmorgen eine gute Gesundheit verkündete. Widerstrebend gestattete ihm Hermine, sie an diesem Morgen nach Cambridge zu apparieren, da die Zweiwochen Frist, die Heiler Seaton ihr wegen des Apparierens auferlegt hatte, nicht vor Freitag endete.

Der Gedanke daran, dass er das kommende Wochenende mit Hermine in der_ Verzauberung_ verbringen würde, erhöhte seine Stimmung beträchtlich, denn er vermisste sie, was nun schon eine gewohnte Begebenheit war und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trennten, auftrat. Sie würden dreieinhalb Tage zusammen in Rom haben. Er hatte sein Referat am Freitagnachmittag. Sie konnten den Rest der Ausstellung mit dem Besuch von Vorträgen verbringen und die Meister beurteilen, mit denen Hermine reden wollte. Sie würden danach immer noch genügend Zeit haben, die Ausstellungen und die Waren in der neuen Halle des Handels anzusehen.

Sie würden sogar noch Zeit für einige Besichtigungen am Sonntagnachmittag haben. Albus hatte ihm auch die Sonntagnacht frei gegeben und so musste er nicht vor der vierten Stunde am Montagmorgen zurück sein. Das Symposium war am Sonntagmittag zu Ende. Er hatte einen Antrag für einen Portschlüssel nach Florenz als Überraschung für Hermine gestellt. Die Stadt lag in einer wundervollen Landschaft und hatte eine lange Geschichte. Es war eine ziemlich lange Zeit her, seit er Florenz zuletzt besucht hatte, doch dachte er, dass eine ruhigere Gangart für beide eine nette Abwechslung zu den hektischen Ereignissen der letzten paar Wochen sein würde. Sie konnten durch die Geschäfte bummeln, die sich in der malerischen Stadt nur so aufreihten und einige Museen besichtigen. Die Stadt beheimatete Kunstwerke vieler großer Meister aus alter Zeit. Ein gemächlich verbrachter Nachmittag, Abendessen und dann Sonntagnachts ein Portschlüssel zurück nach Cambridge.

Ein blubberndes Geräusch brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Er sah von dem Stapel Aufsätzen hoch, die er noch korrigieren musste und überprüfte schnell das Klassenzimmer. Drei Reihen zurück und einen Platz vom Mittelgang entfernt schaukelte ein Kessel fröhlich auf seinem Ständer, während der junge Mann wie festgefroren dahinter blieb und der dunkelviolette Zaubertrank blubbernd den Punkt der Überfüllung überschritt. Severus verfluchte sich selbst für seinen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit, sprach einen schnellen Eindämmungszauber, ließ den Kessel vom Feuer schweben und drehte magisch die Flammen ab.

„Mr. Collins, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir zu sagen, warum sich Ihr Kessel plötzlich dazu entschlossen hat, Charakteristiken an den Tag zu legen, die man normalerweise eher mit einem nervösen Erstklässler in Verbindung bringt?"

Ein leises Flüstern rauschte durch das Klassenzimmer, verstummte aber abrupt, als Severus die Schüler finster anblickte und sich dann wieder fragend an den jungen Zauberer wandte. „Mr. Collins?"

„Mit einem nervösen Erstklässler, Sir?"

„Ja, es kam mir so vor, als würde er zitternd auf seinem Platz sitzen."

„Ich, ähm, denke, ich habe vielleicht ein wenig zuviel bitteren Beifuss in den Trank gegeben, Sir." Collins Wangen flammten rot vor Verlegenheit auf, was einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut ergab, während er tapfer versuchte, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er hatte es geschafft, in diesem Schuljahr der spitzen Zunge seines Professors auszuweichen, aber angesichts seines Wissens oder eher dem Mangel desselben in Zaubertränke, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er es irgendwann vermasseln würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er das Ende des Schuljahres überleben, seine UTZe haben würde und dann für alle Zeit mit Zaubertränken durch wäre. Als er jünger war, hatte er noch in seinen Träumen erwägt, Auror zu werden, aber wenn das bedeutete, zwei oder noch mehr Jahre mit Snape zu verbringen war er doch willig geworden, über andere, weniger interessante Berufe nachzudenken. Er hatte nur gehofft, noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres durchzuhalten.

„Aha. Gibt es dann einen Grund, warum Sie nicht in dem Versuch, das Überlaufen zu verhindern die Flamme unter Ihrem Kessel ausmachten, oder haben Sie darauf gewartet, dass ich Ihre Haut retten würde? Wissen Sie, was der Trank verursacht hätte, wenn er übergelaufen und an Ihre Haut gekommen _wäre_, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie ein Übermaß an bitterem Beifuss hinzufügten?" Severus lächelte, während der Junge noch bleicher wurde.

Sie brauten den Trank des Friedens, der ziemlich verzwickt war, aber er spielte bei den Prüfungen für die UTZe eine herausragende Rolle. Eigentlich hätte der hinzugefügte Beifuss den Jungen nicht dauerhaft geschädigt, denn anstatt das ihm ein künstlich hervor gerufenes Gefühl des Friedens gegeben hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich schnell eingeschlafen, denn der bittere Beifuss veränderte die Eigenschaft des Trankes und ähnelte dann eher dem Trank der lebendigen Toten als dem, den sie ursprünglich hatten brauen wollen. Obwohl der Gedanke daran, dass Collins in einen totenähnlichen Schlaf fallen würde, durchaus angenehm war, hätte das verdammte Kind auch versehentlich nach vorn in seinen Kessel fallen können.

Severus massierte seinen Nasenrücken, während er darüber nachdachte, wie viel Zeit es ihn kosten würde, _das_ wieder sauber zu bekommen. Geschweige denn, wie groß die Möglichkeit, dass Collins nach vorn in seine eigene Kreation anstatt nach hinten oder zur Seite gefallen wäre. Die Gefahr hatte durchaus bestanden, dass es zu knapp für ihn selbst und er einfach nicht schnell genug gewesen wäre, um ihn rechtzeitig vom Kessel weg zu bekommen.

„Zehn Punkte von Ravenclaw. Sie werden vier Fuß bis Mittwoch abliefern – über die Eigenschaften von bitterem Beifuss und die daraus entstehenden Veränderungen, wenn man wie Sie, ein Höchstmaß davon in den Trank des Friedens gibt. Ihre Tränke sollten in dieser Phase nur _sanft_ köcheln." Er lächelte Collins böse an, ehe er fortfuhr: „Er sollte einen warmen, lilafarbenen Farbton haben. Legen Sie einen Gefrierzauber über Ihre Kessel, ehe Sie sie im Regal verstauen und säubern Sie Ihre Werkbänke. Mr. Collins, melden Sie sich heute Abend um sieben hier. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie den Trank richtig brauen, wenn ich Ihnen diese Übung anrechnen soll. Nun, worauf warten Sie noch? Los jetzt!"

Die Schüler beeilten sich zu gehorchen. Zufrieden gestellt lehnte sich Severus zurück in seinen Sessel. Er musste noch an einem Lehrertreffen nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde teilnehmen. So weit es ihn anging, waren die Cruciatusflüche des Dunklen Lords wesentlich menschlicher als die erzwungenen Teilnahmen an den monatlichen Sitzungen. Als er die Schreibtischschublade öffnete, erblickte er die Termine des Symposiums.

Hermine. Donnerstagabend schien noch so weit weg zu sein.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermines Woche verlief wie erwartet. Akribisch strich sie ihre Vorlesungen aus ihrem sprechenden Terminplan und hatte großes Vergnügen dabei. Harry überraschte sie am Montag, als er unerwartet in der Studentenvereinigung auftauchte, als ihre Studiengruppe gerade endete.

Er leugnete, dass Severus ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, dennoch lud sie ihn in ihre Wohnung ein. Sie teilten sich eine Pizza und unterhielten sich freundschaftlich, bis er einige Stunden später wieder ging, immer noch hitzig verneinend, dass er auf Severus' Befehl hin gehandelt hatte.

Die Vorlesungen und das Lernen fraßen ihre ganze Zeit auf. Abschlussprüfungen standen vor der Tür, und sie hatte auch noch den Stoff aus den Vorlesungen zu wiederholen, die sie nach ihrem Unfall verpasst hatte. Hermine war dankbar, dass sie wieder ihre Ausdauer hatte, und nicht apparieren zu dürfen war die einzige magische Einschränkung, die allerdings noch bis Freitag dauerte.

Hermine dachte an das kommende Wochenende und lächelte. Sie genoss Severus' Gesellschaft ganz und gar und wann immer er bei ihr war, aber mit dem mürrischen Mann außerhalb seiner täglichen Umgebung zu reden, schien ihr eine neue Dimension seiner Persönlichkeit zu eröffnen. Sie war mehr als nur angenehm überrascht gewesen, als er in Amsterdam aufgetaucht war, einen guten Gastgeber gespielt und ihr die Stadt gezeigt hatte. Auch ihre Streifzüge durch London hatten an Bedeutung gewonnen, während er ihr die Zaubererbezirke zeigte, von denen sie vorher nichts gewusst hatte.

Er war über die Jahre häufig in Rom gewesen und hatte ihr erzählt, dass er einige Überraschungen geplant hätte. Sie grinste teuflisch, während sie an ein paar Überraschungen dachte, die sie für ihn hatte.

„Miau!" Der orangefarbene Halbkniesel wand sich um die Beine seines Frauchens und verteilte massenhaft Haare auf dem weichen Flanell ihrer Robe. _‚Das sollte sie lehren, mich nicht zu ignorieren',_ dachte er.

„Entschuldige, Junge. Bist du hungrig? Komm her, Krummbein, suchen wir was zu essen für dich." Harry hatte zugestimmt, am Wochenende vorbei zu kommen und nach ihm zu sehen. Hermine seufzte, während sie nach etwas Essbarem für ihren Kater suchte. Dieses Wochenende. Sie hatte immer noch drei Hausarbeiten zu schreiben, zwei Bücher zu lesen und an einigen Vorlesungen teilzunehmen, ehe sie überhaupt daran denken konnte, ins Wochenende zu gehen. Geschweige denn die Durchsicht der Papiere, auf denen sie begonnen hatte, die Tränkemeister aufzulisten und einzuordnen, die am Symposium teilnehmen würden. Sie wollte eine Übersicht der Pro und Kontras von jedem haben, ehe sie ihre Entscheidung treffen würde. Mit einem schweren Seufzen schob sie jeden Gedanken an Severus in ihrem Kopf ganz nach hinten und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück: Krummbein zu füttern und die Unterlagen für die erste Hausarbeit zu prüfen.

Das Wochenende schien noch sehr weit weg zu sein.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Severus fühlte das Prickeln der Magie, als ihn Hermines Schutzzauber erkannten und fielen. Er betrat die Wohnung und es war ihm klar, dass sie noch mindestens eine Stunde lang nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Er hatte die Aufsätze am vorigen Abend fertig korrigiert und sich bei Albus versichert, dass dieser seine Verpflichtungen im Haus den drei übrigen Hauslehrern übertragen hatte, nahm aber nicht Albus' Angebot an, seine Vertretung zu sein. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis danach, zurück zu kommen und den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin erneut umdekoriert vor zu finden. Seine beiden oberen Klassen hatten statt des Unterrichts am Freitag eigenständige Studienprojekte bekommen – sechs Fuß über die Eigenschaften und Möglichkeiten der Wechselwirkungen von sechs raren und selten genutzten Kräutern – wobei nur drei Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung die benötigten Informationen enthielten – und die nach Unterrichtsende am Freitag auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen mussten. Es würde nach seiner Rückkehr größere Arbeit für ihn bedeuten, aber es war weit mehr Albus' Vertretung an diesem Tag vorzuziehen.

Er nahm an, dass er in seinen Räumen hätte bleiben können, bis es Zeit war, Hermine abzuholen, aber er war zu bestrebt, sie wieder zu sehen. Er war schon daran gewohnt, sie an den Mittwochabenden zu treffen, aber er hatte es geregelt, seine Freitagsrunden mit denen von Flitwick am Mittwoch zu tauschen, außerdem wollte er noch seinen Schreibtisch vor dem Wochenende aufgeräumt haben.

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog die Notizen für seinen Vortrag aus seiner Hosentasche. Seine Fachbücher hatte er zusammen mit seinem geschrumpften Koffer in der Innentasche seiner Robe, die wie immer neben der Eingangstür hing.

Krummbein streifte lässig an der Rückseite des Sofas entlang, hielt hin und wieder an, leckte sich die Pfote und putzte sein Gesicht.

„Denk gar nicht daran. Halloween ist lange vorbei. Ich kann gerne bis nächstes Jahr auf orangefarbene und schwarze Hosen verzichten." Er starrte den riesigen, rötlichen Kater finster an und hoffte, dass er die Botschaft begreifen würde.

Krummbein war nur einige Zentimeter vor ihm und hatte nicht einen Moment lang seine Fellpflege unterbrochen. Er hatte sich entschieden, den dunklen Mann zu ignorieren, anstatt seine Existenz an zu erkennen.

Zufrieden gestellt wandte sich Severus wieder seinen Notizen zu. Einige Minuten später fühlte er, wie der Kater, um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, an seine Schulter stieß. „Du lebst wohl gerne gefährlich, oder?" Zerstreut kratzte er den Kater hinter dem Ohr. Er wusste, dass Hermine es ihm nie vergeben würde, wenn er ihren Liebling verfluchen würde.

Es war genau diese nette kleine Szene, die Hermine ins Auge sprang, als sie endlich zurück in ihre Wohnung kam. „Nun, es sieht aus, als hättet ihr beide schon ohne mich begonnen." Sie lachte über Severus' schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich hastig von Krummbein zurückzog.

„Es ist der einzige Weg, dieses verfluchte Ding von meiner Kleidung fern zu halten."

Hermine setzte sich auf die Sofalehne. „Richtig, du denkst ja immer noch, dass er absichtlich auf deine Hosen haart."

Severus zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Genug jetzt davon." Er fing ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen.

Sie lächelte warm, als der Kuss schließlich abbrach. „Ich habe dich letzte Nacht vermisst, denn trotz der extra Zeit zum lernen könnte ich immer noch ein paar Tage gebrauchen, um alles auf die Reihe zu bekommen, da wir ja das ganze Wochenende fort sind."

„Möchtest du lieber erst morgen Früh abreisen? Ich weiß, dass sie dort möchten, dass die Redner schon heute Abend einchecken, aber ich könnte es arrangieren, dass du erst morgen nachkommst."

‚_Du willst ohne sie in ein romantisches Hotel gehen? Was bist du – komplett bescheuert? Natürlich kommt sie mit dir, wie sonst denkst du, dass wir heute Nacht gevögelt werden, wenn sie nicht da ist?'_

Auch wenn er prinzipiell mit dieser nervigen Stimme in seinem Kopf übereinstimmte, hatte er sich doch geschworen, nicht in Hermines Weg zu stehen, besonders was ihre Ausbildung anging. Wenn sie noch einen Abend brauchte um zu arbeiten, sollte es eben so sein. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Dinge in die Hand nehmen musste, wenn man das mal so ausdrücken wollte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich schicke dich nirgendwo ohne mich hin, schon gar nicht an einen Ort, der sich _Die Verzauberung_ nennt. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, diese Dschungelsuite zu sehen. Um welche Zeit geht unser Portschlüssel?"

„Wir haben noch gut eine halbe Stunde. Hast du schon gepackt?" Auch wenn er gemeint hatte, was er zu ihr sagte, war er sehr glücklich, dass sie den heutigen Abend wie geplant verbringen würden.

„Fast fertig. Ich muss nur noch ein paar Sachen erledigen." Nach einem schnellen Kuss erhob sie sich von seinem Schoss und lief in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Von wo aus reisen wir?", rief sie über die Schulter, während sie durch die Tür verschwand.

„Auf dem Plan steht, dass wir von deiner Treppe vor der Haustür…", er zog die Streichholzschachtel aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und überprüfte die Zeit auf der Vorderseite, „… in vierunddreißig Minuten reisen."

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Hermine wieder aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, frisch geschrubbt und für die Reise angezogen. Ihr Koffer klackte sanft hinter ihr her. „Fertig."

Severus ließ ihren Koffer vom Boden schweben. „Du sollst doch nicht schwer heben. Warum hast du mich nicht gerufen?"

„Das war letzte Woche. Es geht mir gut, Severus. Wirklich. Lass mich jetzt nur noch überprüfen, dass die Nachfüllzauber für Krummbeins Näpfe auch funktionieren und dann können wir gehen. Harry meinte, er würde am Wochenende vorbei kommen und nach ihm sehen."

Er war immer noch etwas besorgt, dass etwas im St. Mungos oder von Poppy übersehen worden war. Keiner blieb drei Tage lang bewusstlos ohne dass er einige Langzeitprobleme hatte, mit denen er klar kommen musste. Im Wissen, dass es klüger war, das Thema im Moment fallen zu lassen, schrumpfte er ihren Koffer und legte ihn zu seinem. „Und wo, wenn ich fragen darf, ist deine Büchertasche? Du siehst direkt nackt ohne sie aus."

„Sie ist in meinem Koffer. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich ohne sie gehen würde, oder?"

Er ging hinter ihr, denn er schätzte den Blick von hinten. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun schwarze, eng anliegende Hosen und eine taillierte Jacke. Ihr Haar hatte sie oben zurück genommen und es floss sinnlich ihren Rücken hinunter. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie großartig du aussiehst?" Er zog ihren Rücken an seine Brust und umschlang sie.

„Heißt das, dass ich sonst nicht so gut aussehe?"

Severus räusperte sich. „Bereit zum Gehen?"

Hermine drehte sich um und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Feigling", lachte sie. „Bereit. Nach Ihnen, Sir." Sie griff sich ihren Reiseumhang vom Haken neben dem seinen.

„Sie dürfen leben, um diese Bemerkung zu bereuen, Miss Granger."

„Gut." Sie sah sich noch ein letztes Mal in ihrer Wohnung um. „Mein Koffer?"

Er klopfte auf die Seite seines Umhanges. „Er ist hier bei mir. Fertig?"

Hermine folgte ihm durch die Tür und die Treppe hinunter. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Seite und ließ sich von ihm eng an sich ziehen. Das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel erforderte nicht dieselbe Art Magie wie beim Apparieren. Auch wenn es keine Einschränkungen für sie gab was das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel anging, mochte sie dieses verwirrende Gefühl bei der Ankunft nicht. Es war einfacher, sich an Severus zu hängen und ihn einen Stand finden zu lassen, wenn sie landeten.

Severus zog die Streichholzschachtel aus seiner Tasche und überprüfte die Zeit. „Wir haben noch weniger als eine Minute, ehe es losgeht."

Er hielt Hermines Hand, wobei die Streichholzschachtel zwischen ihren Handflächen lag. Plötzlich fühlte sie den Ruck der Magie hinter ihrem Nabel und sie wurden abrupt fortgezerrt. Sekunden später landete Hermine zitternd in einem abgesperrten Teil der Hauptlobby von der_ Verzauberung_. Severus' Arm, der um ihre Taille lag, half ihr durch den Schwindel, der sich bei ihr immer mit dieser Art zu reisen verband.

„Ah, Professor Snape und Miss Granger, genau wie erwartet. Willkommen in der_ Verzauberung_. Ich bin Sabrina Beam. Wir haben Ihre Zimmer schon für Sie vorbereitet. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Eine Frau mittleren Alters, gekleidet in dunkelgrüne Samtroben, stand lächelnd neben dem Samt-Tau der Absperrung und überprüfte ihre Namen auf dem Klemmbrett, das sie trug.

Sie hatten keine andere Wahl als ihr durch die Lobby zur Rezeption zu folgen. Ein junger Mann stand dahinter und begrüßte sie. „Guten Abend, willkommen in der _Verzauberung_."

„Markus, dies ist…" Sabrina blickte auf ihr Klemmbrett, „…Professor Snape und Miss Hermine Granger. Sie haben die… oh ja… die Dschungelsuite reserviert. Das ist eine unserer besten Unterkünfte. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sehr zufrieden sein werden. Markus wird Sie einchecken und Ihnen jede Frage beantworten. Einen verzauberten Tag für Sie!" Sabrina eilte zurück zum Ankunftspunkt. Die Portschlüssel waren alle zehn Minuten terminiert und der Nächste würde in knapp einer Minute ankommen. „Die Arbeit einer Concierge ist niemals beendet", murmelte sie leise.

Atemlos sah sich Hermine in der opulenten Lobby um. Die Decke war einige Stockwerke hoch und vorherrschend mit fein gemasertem Marmor in mannigfaltigen dunkelgrünen Schattierungen und Schlieren in Silber und Gold geformt. In unterschiedlichen Abständen waren Fackeln an den Wänden angebracht worden und ließen ein warmes, einladendes Leuchten in den offenen Bereich.

Hermine lächelte, als sie die Concierge sagen hörte: „Professor Thompson, genau wie erwartet. Willkommen in der _Verzauberung_. Ich bin Sabrina Beam. Wir haben Ihr Zimmer schon für Sie vorbereitet. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

„Hermine?" Severus lächelte, als sie sich zurück zur Rezeption drehte. Er nickte dem Mann dahinter zu. „Er braucht für einen Augenblick deinen Zauberstab."

„Wie ich es dem Professor schon erklärte, ist der Eintritt zu Ihrer Suite mit Ihrem Zauberstab verbunden." Der junge Mann deutete auf eine Reihe von Marmorsäulen an der hinteren Wand. „Die letzte Säule wird Sie zu Ihrer Suite bringen." Er tippte eine Reihe von Vierecken auf dem Tresen an. Es schimmerte seltsam und umgab ihre Zauberstäbe mit einem unheimlichen Licht.

Nachdem er ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgegeben hatte, wandte er sich an einen jungen Zauberer, der plötzlich an Severus' Seite erschienen war. „Charles, bitte führe unsere Gäste zur Dschungelsuite."

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Gehorsam folgten sie dem jungen Mann zu der Säulenreihe. Die marmorne Säule war nichts Besonderes, außer dass sie in der Mitte ein offenes Viereck hatte. „Jede Säule repräsentiert eine Etage im Hotel. Ihre Zauberstäbe sind mit Ihren Zimmern verbunden. Nur Sie werden Zugang zur Suite haben, doch wenn Sie es wünschen sollten, dass Sie jemand dort besucht, müssen Sie nur an der Rezeption Bescheid geben. Ein spezieller, einmalig zu benutzender Gästezauberstab wird dann für Ihren Besucher bereitgestellt. Wenn Sie mit Ihren Zauberstäben auf den silbrigen Kreis ganz oben im Viereck drücken, werden Sie zu Ihrer Suite transportiert." Der junge Mann zog einen Zauberstab, auf dem die Worte standen: ‚Die Verzauberung – nur für Personal – Ebene 5', aus seiner Seitentasche.

„Kommen Sie mit uns?" Hermine dachte, dass die Methode dem Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel ähnelte. Der Gedanke war umwerfend, dass sie für jeden neuen Gast den Eintritt zu ihren Zimmern programmieren lassen mussten.

„Ja, Ma'am. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich Ihnen noch die verschiedenen Annehmlichkeiten der Suite zeigen und auch noch eventuell aufkommende Fragen beantworten könnte. Wenn Sie nun bitte den Kreis berühren würden, ich komme sofort nach."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie und Severus gleichzeitig den Kreis berührten. Sofort wurden sie zu einem kleinen Privatfoyer transportiert, der mehr das Ausmaß eines großen Schrankes als einer Suite hatte. Eine riesige Tür befand sich vor ihnen und war offensichtlich der einzige Ausgang aus dem geschlossenen Raum.

Charles erschien hinter ihnen. „Dies ist ein privater Bereich für unsere Gäste. Hotelpersonal wird genauso wie eingeladene Gäste nicht sofort in Ihre Zimmer gebracht. Wenn Sie nun mit Ihrem Zauberstab diese Tür vor Ihnen irgendwo berühren würden…"

Severus tippte auf die Tür und fühlte ein Prickeln von Magie, als die vorher programmierten Schutzzauber seinen Zauberstab erkannten und die Tür sich leise öffnete. Der Blick durch den offenen Türbogen war atemberaubend. Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen ging Hermine durch die Tür und in ein Paradies.

„Ich hoffe, dass die Suite Ihre Zustimmung findet." Charles stellte sich diskret zur Seite. Die Dschungelsuite war eine der teuersten und meist gebuchten Suiten des Hotels. Es ließ die meisten Gäste verstummen, wenn sie die verzauberte Umgebung das erste Mal sahen.

„Severus, sieh nur, ein Wasserfall!" Hermines Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, während sie erotischen Erinnerungen nachhing und daran dachte, wie sie das letzte Mal in einem Hotel war und welche Abenteuer sie in dem Wasserfall dort erlebte. Sie hielt sich am Geländer fest, während sie den Raum inspizierte.

Die innere Tür hatte sich zu einem weiteren Foyer geöffnet, dieses war nun an ihrer Seite offen. Rechts vom Türstock stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit verzaubertem Schreibpapier, und einige Rollen Pergament darauf beschrieben die Angebote des Hotels. Ein geschlossenes Geländer am offenen Ende des Foyers bildete einen kleinen Balkon und so konnte die gesamte Suite überblickt werden. Eine Gangway mit Seilen an den Seiten reichte von einem Tor im Geländer mindestes zwei Etagen über dem Boden bis in die Mitte der Suite zu einem riesigen Baumhaus, komplett aus Bambuswänden und einem Schilfdach gebaut.

Severus sah den Wasserfall mit einem kleinen, aufgestauten Teich davor in der hinteren Ecke des Dschungelbodens, wobei ein üppig bewachsener Pfad aus grünem Gras vom Teich zum unteren Ende des Baumhauses führte. Die Laute von seltenen und ausgefallenen Vögeln, die einander riefen, konnten noch über die Geräusche des Wasserfalls gehört werden. Egal wohin er blickte bedeckten bunte Blumen die Bäume und Büsche in der Suite und die Luft roch nach ihren exotischen Duftstoffen.

„Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, zeige ich Ihnen nun das Baumhaus und den Aufzug, der Sie hinunter zum Dschungelboden bringt." Er öffnete das Tor und trat auf die Gangway. Hermines Zögern bemerkend, lächelte Charles: „Sie sind wirklich sicher hier, die Gangway ist stabil. Es gibt sogar einen Zauber, der sie umgibt und eine Art unsichtbaren Tunnel kreiert. Es ist unmöglich, von hier herunter zu fallen, auch wenn Sie versehentlich ausrutschen würden." Er drehte sich um und ging zum Baumhaus.

„Severus, geh du zuerst. Ich komme nach."

„Ist gut." Severus lächelte, sie konnte einem Dunklen Lord ganz alleine gegenüber treten, aber sie brauchte ihn, um zuerst auf die Gangway zu gehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war eine interessante Illusion. Die Gangway sah aus, als würde sie schwanken und mittendrin brechen, stattdessen war alles, was er spüren konnte, ein fester Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Hermine folgte ihm nach. „Nun, das ist ja gar nicht so übel."

Charles wartete auf die beiden am äußeren Balkon des Baumhauses. Stumm führte er sie durch die Tür und trat wieder zur Seite. Ein großes Bett – mehr eine riesige Hängematte, dominierte die eine Wand des Zimmers. Ein großer Kasten mit Schubladen, komplett mit einem glänzenden Spiegel, stand an der anderen Seite. Mehrere ‚Fenster' und eine offene Tür, die, wie Severus annahm, der Aufzug nach unten war, belegten die Wand zu seiner Linken und gaben dem Zimmer ein offenes und luftiges Gefühl.

Hermine lächelte, während sie aus dem Fenster auf den Dschungel nach unten sah, sie hätte sich niemals einen noch romantischeren Platz auf Erden vorstellen können.

„Die Steuerung für das Bett ist hier, Sir. Wenn Sie möchten, dass das Bett schaukelt und so mehr wie eine echte Hängematte wirkt, legen Sie den Schalter nach unten. Ihn mehr nach oben zu bewegen wird das Aussehen des Bettes nicht verändern, aber es wird sich nicht mehr bewegen, fest am Platz stehen bleiben und sich genau wie ein normales Bett anfühlen. Es gibt eine Steuerung für den Lift innen und an der Tür hier, außerdem ist ein Bedienelement am Baum ganz unten. Diese Tür dort führt zu einem ziemlich großen Badezimmer, komplett mit Whirlpool. Sie können aber auch im See am Wasserfall schwimmen. Das Zimmer ist vollkommen privat, der einzige Zugang führt durch die Tür, durch die Sie herein kamen. Wenn Sie den Gesang der Vögel nicht mehr nach Ihrem Geschmack finden – auf einem der Pergamente auf dem Tisch im Foyer steht ein Bannzauber. Sie können auch Zimmerservice ordern, wenn Sie das möchten, füllen Sie nur die passende Rolle auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Der andere Schreibtisch kann ebenso für diesen Zweck dienen."

Er deutete auf ein dickes Paket Pergamente, welches auf der Kommode lag. „Das Symposium hat die Informationen für die Registrierung kurz vor Ihrem Einchecken geschickt, Professor Snape. Wenn Sie möchten, würde ich auch gerne für Sie ihre Koffer auspacken."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich spielend ein paar ziemlich unvergessliche Szenarios ausdenken, die sie für diese Umgebung abrufen konnten. Zuerst musste er aber den jungen Mann loswerden. „Danke, aber ich denke, dass das alles ist."

Severus gab Charles ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, da er sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Unterbringung war, ehe er den jungen Mann zurück zur Eingangstür und hinaus eskortierte. Der Professor fügte ein paar eigene Schutzzauber zu den bereits vorhandenen hinzu und ging zurück zum Baumhaus. Er fand Hermine, wo er sie verlassen hatte – sie sah immer noch aus dem Fenster auf den Dschungel darunter.

„Hat das alles hier deine Zustimmung?" Sanft zog er sie an zurück seine Brust. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite und gab ihm so leichteren Zugang zu ihrem Hals.

Hermine stöhnte leise, während er federleichte Küsse seitlich auf ihren Hals platzierte und dabei an der empfindlichen Haut knabberte und saugte. Er drückte zärtlich ihre Brustwarzen durch das raue Gewebe ihrer Jacke und fand sie sensiblen Spitzen bereits hart, als er sie berührte. „Dieser Ort ist unglaublich." Sie drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare in seinem Nacken. „Denkst du nicht, dass wir ein wenig zu viel anhaben?

„Ich bin zwar deiner Meinung, aber ich muss mich noch bei dem Begrüßungskommitee melden. Vielleicht willst du ja in die Wanne, während ich fort bin? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich allzu lange aufgehalten werde. Ich bin sicher bald wieder da."

„Gehst du in die Ausstellungshalle? Vielleicht sollte ich mit dir kommen. Ich würde lieber warten und den Dschungelboden erkunden, wenn wir wieder zurück sind." Sie wackelte andeutungsweise mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Der Teich sieht unglaublich einladend von hier aus."

Severus lächelte. Sie war die erste Frau die er jemals getroffen hatte die von dem Gedanken an wissenschaftliche Fächer genauso wie von dem Gedanken an Sex angeturnt wurde. Er nahm das Registrierungspaket von der Kommode und gestikulierte zur Gangway. „Nach dir."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie fanden die zentrale Registrierung für das Symposium ziemlich schnell und während Severus sich um die Details kümmerte, wanderte Hermine umher.

„Erledigt. Es ist immer noch früh, aber ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, eine Reservierung fürs Abendessen um sieben Uhr in dem örtlichen Restaurant nebenan zu machen. Ich war zwar längere Zeit nicht hier, aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass das Essen großartig war."

Nun, da sie nicht mehr im ‚Garten Eden', wie Hermine den Raum tituliert hatte, waren, war sie mehr daran interessiert, im Wissen, das überall ringsum lag, zu schwelgen. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir noch eine Weile in die Halle des Handels gingen? Wir haben nur noch eine Stunde, die wir vor dem Essen totschlagen müssen. Später gehen wir zum ‚Garten Eden' zurück, da würde ich nämlich auch gerne sein, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ein bestimmter Teil seiner Anatomie zuckte zustimmend bei ihrem Vorschlag.

‚_Und du wolltest sie heute Nacht alleine in ihrer Wohnung lassen? Gott sei Dank hat sie nicht auf dich Trottel gehört!'_

Severus musste der Stimme zustimmen, der Gedanke daran, den Wasserfall zu ‚erkunden' füllte seine Gedanken mit erotischen Bildern.

„Severus?"

Er kam zurück in die Gegenwart, deutete auf ein Schild über die Tür vor ihnen, auf der ‚Halle des Handels' in großen schwarzen Buchstaben stand. „Na, dann los."

Die Halle war überfüllt mit Händlern, die ihre Waren anboten. Es versetzte Hermine zurück in ihre Kindheit, als sie mit ihrer Mutter Samstagmorgens auf dem Markt war, von Verkäufer zu Verkäufer ging und die Waren begutachtete, nur dass diese Verkäufer nichts auch nur annähernd ausgefallenes anboten wie die Dinge, die sie jetzt sah.

Gegenstände in durchsichtigen Behältern, die an die Gläser in Severus' Büro erinnerten, sahen ihr von einigen der Messestände entgegen. Mehrere Dinge schwebten gut anderthalb Meter in der Luft und einige veränderten die Farbe, während ein Kaufinterisent sie begutachtete. Es gab einige Produkte, die sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie ging zu einem Stand, wo Ballen von durchsichtigem Stoff angeboten wurde. Ein lautes Gequieke aus einer Tonne daneben erschreckte sie. „Was ist denn das?"

„Nicht berühren!" Severus griff nach ihrer Hand. „Das ist eine Art Gagorianischer Seidenwurm, ziemlich verbreitet in kleinen Städten in den Voralpen. Sie spinnen die Seide, die dort in diesem Stoff verwoben wurde. Ihr Biss ist schrecklich ätzend. Was machen die denn hier?"

„Ah, ich sehe der Herr ist mit der Gagorianischen Seide vertraut. Nun, es ist wahr, dass dieser Seidenstoff vor allem dafür genutzt wird um tragbare Kleidung herzustellen. Wir haben eine neue Möglichkeit entdeckt, diese Seide zu weben und so ein durchwegs gleichmäßiges Gewebe geschaffen. Es hat sich sehr effektiv als kostengünstiges Hilfsmittel zum Sieben von festen und flüssigen Zaubertrankzutaten erwiesen."

Geschickt griff der Händler nach dem obersten Stoff und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Die Seiten bogen sich nach oben und bildeten einen losen Beutel. Der Zauberer ging zu einem Kessel gegenüber der quiekenden Tonne. Er sprach einen leisen Stillezauber über die Würmer und schnitt so den Krach mittendrin ab.

„Warum machen sie das?" Hermine, deren Wissensdurst angestachelt war, hatte noch niemals diese Art von Kreatur gesehen.

„Es ist ihre Art zu kommunizieren. Sehen Sie jetzt zu." In einer Weise, wie sich Schwindler überall verhalten, packte er einen Becher vom hinteren Tisch und goss es in den behelfsmäßigen Beutel. Der Inhalt blubberte leicht, ehe er durch den durchsichtigen Stoff sickerte. „Und voilà! Der Trank ist komplett gesiebt. Ein einfacher Schwenk mit Ihrem Zauberstab und der Stoff ist sauber und bereit, erneut benutzt zu werden."

„In Ordnung." Severus führte Hermine fort, während sich der Händler seinem nächsten Opfer zuwandte. „Ich wette, ein Seihtuch erfüllt den gleichen Zweck und kostet viel weniger." Er fragte sich, wer verantwortlich für die Anmeldungen der Verkäufer war. Wahrscheinlich war es jedem, der einen Knut spendete möglich, einen Platz in der Halle zu bekommen, jedenfalls so weit er es sah.

Hermine hängte sich bei ihm ein. „Stell dir einfach vor, es sei ein Abenteuer."

Severus lächelte matt. Das einzige Abenteuer, über das er nachdenken wollte, bezog Hermine und einen Wasserfall mit ein, aber dazu würden sie erst später kommen. Er sollte sich wirklich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren, aber nachdem er vier Tage ohne sie war und solch eine exotische Umgebung auf sie wartete, wanderten seine Gedanken zu wesentlich erotischeren Dingen als Zaubertrankzutaten und –Vorräten.

Hermine führte ihn zu einem anderen Stand. Kessel aller Formen und Größen und aus jedem nur erdenklichen Material steckten in turmhohen Pfeilern, wobei Magie das einzige war, dass sie vom herausfallen abhielt. „Du scheinst viel über die Gegend hier zu wissen. Warst du schon oft in Rom?"

„Einige Male, aber es ist schon eine Weile her." Severus zeigte auf einen Kessel aus Glas in der Mitte eines Pfeilers. „Der sieht interessant aus. Ich wollte immer schon einen für mein persönliches Labor haben." Er blickte sich um, da er keine Antwort bekam. Hermine war ein Stück weiter den Mittelgang hinunter geschlendert, er sah sie ein paar Stände weiter ehrfürchtig ein Buch in der Hand haltend, und ein weiteres schwebte über ihrem Ellbogen.

Er lachte leise und dachte, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Händler leer kaufen würde, ehe das Symposium überhaupt begonnen hatte. Vermutlich musste er sie später wegzerren, wenn sie zu ihrer Reservierung wollten.

„Sie haben hier eine gute Wahl getroffen, Sir." Der Verkäufer deutete auf den Glaskessel, den Severus bewundert hatte. „Soll ich ihn vom Stapel herunter nehmen, damit Sie ihn sich näher ansehen können?"

„Bis zu welcher Temperatur ist dieser Kessel geeignet…?" Der Klang von Hermines Namen, der in der Menge gerufen wurde, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Severus sah erstaunt, wie ein junger Mann Hermine zwei Stände links von ihm umarmte. Das Buch, das sie sich angesehen hatte, schwebte vergessen in der Luft.

„Hermine! Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen!" Der junge Mann umfasste die erschrockene Hexe in einer heftigen Umarmung. „Was machst du denn hier? Hast du schon einen Tränkemeister gefunden, bei dem du deine Lehrzeit machen willst?

„Steven?" Die Überraschung war klar auf Hermines Gesicht zu lesen. „Ich dachte, du wärst in Amerika? Was machst _du_ hier?" Seine Umarmung war fest und machte es ihr mehr als nur ein wenig unangenehm, während sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Der junge Zauberer trat zurück, um sie anzusehen, wobei seine Hände leicht auf ihren Schultern liegen blieben. „Ich bin zurück. Ich habe am ersten November mit ‚Schurkischen Zaubertränken und Zaubersprüchen' angefangen. Ich bin mit im Forschungsteam. Du siehst großartig aus." Seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Dich zu verlassen war wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen habe."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war die beste Entscheidung für uns beide und du weißt das. Wir sind jetzt viel besser dran, nur Freunde anstatt ein Paar zu sein."

„Kann sein, ich bin mir deswegen nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht könnten wir heute Abend zusammen essen und darüber reden, warum wir überhaupt auseinander gingen. Ich glaube, ich weiß den genauen Grund gar nicht mehr." Er trat endgültig zurück und seine Arme fielen seitlich hinunter, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er kannte diesen Blick in ihren Augen. Freundschaft. In Ordnung, er konnte seine Beweggründe, sie einfach nur sehen zu wollen, für später aufheben. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit vergrößerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen: mehr Platz, der sich mehr für einen ‚Nur-Freundschaft' besser ziemte als diese enge Nähe. „Du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, was machst du hier? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann fängst du mit deiner Lehrzeit nicht vor nächstem Jahr an."

Severus' Überraschung wandelte sich in Verärgerung um, als ihm die Worte des jungen Mannes klar wurden. Sie waren einmal ein Paar gewesen? Wie gut kannte sie diesen Zauberer? Severus beäugte den Mann und schätzte seinen Gegner mit geübtem Auge schnell ein. Der junge Mann war etwa in Hermines Alter, mit dunklem Haar, etwa seine Größe – nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Mann trainierte, denn er schien ziemlich fit zu sein. ‚Dazu kein schlechtes Gesicht – wenn man auf diesen ‚gut aussehenden' Typ Mann stand', dachte er.

‚_Oh ja'_, spottete die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf. _‚Der Mann ist nichts gegen dich. Ich kann sehen, warum sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat.'_

Er sagte der Stimme, dass sie sich verziehen soll und versuchte derweil das Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, den jungen Mann zu verhexen und Hermine energisch nach draußen zu schleppen. Er hatte den Großteil der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden gehört, wünschte sich aber verzweifelt, dass sich Hermine umdrehen würde. Ihr Rücken war ihm während des ganzen Gesprächs stets zugewandt gewesen. Er musste ihre Augen sehen um zu wissen, was sie dachte.

„Steven, wir haben Schluss gemacht, weil wir Freunde sind. Wir hatten Spaß, aber da war niemals mehr zwischen uns, du weißt das! Ich bin mit Professor Snape hier. Ich will mir einige der Tränkemeister ansehen, von denen ich glaube, dass ich dort gerne meine Lehrzeit machen würde. Severus hält morgen seinen Vortrag, so schien das für mich eine wundervolle Gelegenheit zu sein."

„Schau, ich bin um Acht fertig. Wie wäre es mit einem späten Abendessen und dann reden wir noch über alles?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Steven, ich bin mit Severus nicht nur wegen des Symposiums hier. Ich bin mit _ihm_ zusammen."

„Snape?" Seine Augen wurden durch die Erkenntnis groß, als er alle Fakten zusammen gezählt hatte. Er war nach Beauxbatons gegangen, aber Snape war ihm durch seinen Ruf bekannt. Sie meinte doch nicht wirklich… „Snape? Derselbe Snape, der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts unterrichtete? Du gehst mit deinem Professor aus? Du triffst dich mit _diesem_ Snape?"

Hermine lachte leise. Es war lustig, eine Menge Leute schienen diese Reaktion zu zeigen, wenn sie ihre Beziehung zu Severus erwähnte. „Ex-Professor, und ja, ich treffe mich mit _diesem_ Snape. Gibt es noch einen anderen Snape? So weit ich weiß, ist Severus ein Einzelkind."

Sie spürte seine Präsenz, noch ehe sie die Wärme seiner Hand an ihrem Ellbogen fühlte. Der feine Duft von Sandelholz gemischt mit Kräutern erreichte sie einige Sekunden, bevor der weiche Samt seiner Stimme sie überflutete.

„Da bist du ja, ich fragte mich schon, wohin du gegangen bist. Ich möchte ja nicht unterbrechen, aber es wird spät. Sollen wir in unsere Suite zurückgehen und uns vor dem Abendessen noch ein wenig frisch machen?" Er stellte sich an ihre Seite, sein Arm lag locker um ihren Rücken und machte so seine Besitzansprüche klar.

„Severus." Hermine lächelte den finsteren Mann warm an, sie war nicht sicher, wie viel er von der Unterhaltung gehört hatte, aber seinem Besitz ergreifenden Griff nach, war es ihrer Meinung nach das Meiste gewesen. „Das ist ein alter Freund von mir. Severus, dies ist Steven Garrison. Steven, Professor Severus Snape."

Beide Männer nickten schweigend, keiner bewegte sich auch nur einen Millimeter.

„Nun", sagte sie unbehaglich, „wir müssen nun wirklich gehen."

„Ähm, ja. Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Pass auf dich auf. Es war, ähm, nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape." Er hatte Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen war, aber er hatte es als Hörensagen abgetan. Er beobachtete mit offener Neugierde, wie Severus sie aus der Ausstellungshalle führte.

Die ‚Hermine', mit der er zusammen gewesen war, war viel zu fokussiert auf ihre Arbeit gewesen, als sich mit jemanden einlassen zu wollen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie sich getrennt hatten. Sie war niemals zu einem schnellen Date bereit gewesen, wenn er sie hatte sehen wollen. Sie hatte sich geweigert, zu irgendeinem der Quidditchspiele auf dem Campus zu kommen und meinte nur, dass sie ihre Zeit besser in der Bibliothek verschwenden könnte um für die Vorlesungen zu lernen. Sie hatte sogar versucht, einen Lernplan zum Wiederholen des Stoffes für ihn zu machen und behauptet, dass er seine Ausbildung nicht ernst genug nähme.

Ihre Trennung war freundschaftlich gewesen. Alle paar Wochen aßen sie zusammen zu Mittag in der Stundentenvereinigung. Er hielt sie auf dem Laufenden in Bezug seiner Auswahl an Meistern für seine Lehrzeit und sie sprach über ihre Pläne. Er traf sich mit mehreren Hexen zur selben Zeit, denn keine war einzigartig, nachdem er sich schlussendlich entschlossen hatte, nach Amerika zu gehen um seinen Weg zu beenden.

Auch wenn die Frauen, mit denen er ausging, wesentlich mehr zu seinem Geschmack und Lebensstil passten, hatte er immer das Gefühl, dass ihnen das gewisse Etwas fehlte… und das er mit Hermine gehabt hatte. Seine Verabredungen gingen mit ihm zu den Quidditchspielen wenn er nur das Thema ansprach, machten Kneipentouren mit ihm bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und keine belehrte ihn, wenn er nicht lernte. Und trotzdem fand er bei jeder ein Haar in der Suppe.

Steven zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, Hermine aufzusuchen, nun da er wieder in London war, aber etwas oder jemand hatte ihn immer daran gehindert. Eine dieser ‚jemands' kam nun auf ihn zu.

„Stevie, das ist sooo langweilig. Können wir uns nicht verdrücken und irgendwo Spaß haben?"

Er lächelte der jungen Hexe zu. „Ich muss noch eine Stunde arbeiten, dann gehört die Nacht uns. Warum gehst du nicht zurück ins Zimmer und machst dich fertig?"

Stacy nickte glücklich. „Aber lass mich nicht warten, sonst muss ich jemand anderen finden, der mir die Zeit vertreibt, während ich auf dich warte."

Er sah zu, wie die junge Frau aus der Halle ging: ihr langes, blondes Haar wippte von Seite zu Seite, ihr Hüften schwangen provokativ in den engen Roben, die sie trug und betonten ihre Kurven beim Gehen. _‚Tja, eine Hexe fort und noch hundert werden kommen'_, dachte er, aber es überkam in eine Welle der Melancholie, als er realisierte, dass er niemals mehr eine Chance bei Hermine haben würde. Er sah sehnsüchtig zur Tür in der Hermine und der Professor verschwunden waren, ehe er sich wieder zurück an die Arbeit machte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie drückte ihn auf das Bett. „In Ordnung. Rede."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu reden. Wir haben eine Reservierung zum Essen in fünfzehn Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich noch frisch machst, damit wir gehen können."

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Sprich mit mir. Was ist los? Ich nehme an, dass du wegen Steven aufgebracht bist. Wir sind eine Zeitlang miteinander ausgegangen und das ist ein Jahr her. Da war nichts dahinter. Keine Funken, nichts. Es war nur… nett. Er ging wegen einer Lehrstelle nach Amerika und wir trennten uns. Wir kommen miteinander viel besser als Freunde zurecht als irgendwie sonst."

Severus sah ihr in die Augen. Freunde? „Wie _gut_ kanntest du diesen Mann?"

„Ach, darum geht es? Du bist eifersüchtig, weil wir zusammen ausgingen? Du willst wissen, ob ich mit ihm geschlafen habe?"

Er war wie der Blitz über ihr, drückte sie in das weiche Federbett, welches auf der Hängematte lag und bedeckte Hermine mit seinem Körper. Sein Mund verschloss ihren und seine Zunge forderte Eintritt in ihre warme Mundhöhle. Eifersüchtig? Er war zu alt, um eifersüchtig zu sein. Er war zu alt, viel zu alt für das, dachte er und zwang jeden Gedanken an Hermine mit dem jungen Mann aus seinem Kopf. Der Luftmangel ließ beide den Kuss abbrechen. „Es ist mir egal, was du in der Vergangenheit getan hast oder was nicht. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Und ich teile nicht." Sein Atem war heiß, während er ihr ins Ohr zischte.

Hermine zitterte bei der Macht seiner Worte. „Ich auch nicht." Sie fühlte die Härte seiner Erektion, die sich an ihren Schenkel presste. Sie wusste, sie sollte verärgert über sein ‚Höhlenmensch-Gehabe' sein, aber der seltene Anblick eines Severus Snape, der die Kontrolle verlor und dadurch seine Abwehr senkte, faszinierte sie. Sie rollte mit den Hüften und reizte so seine Erregung.

Nicht zu sanft drückte und zog er an den harten Spitzen ihrer Brustwarzen, ehe er ihre Hände in seine nahm und sie schnell über ihrem Kopf festhielt. Ein leises Flüstern und beider Kleidung verschwand und er beugte sich für einen weiteren, heißen Kuss vor.

Sie öffnete sich für ihn, ihr Körper wölbte sich an seinen und ihre Beine legte sie um seine Taille, wobei sie versuchte, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

Er zog sich zurück, auch wenn sein Körper vor Verlangen klopfte. Sein Blick war fest, als er ihr in die Augen sah. „Du gehörst mir." Diese Feststellung wurde mit einem harten Stoß seiner Hüften gesagt, und ihr Körper umfasste ihn, als seine Erektion nach Hause glitt. „Sag es", knurrte er.

„Ich gehöre dir", stöhnte Hermine. Sie konnte bereits fühlen, wie sich ihr Höhepunkt bildete, als er gierig an ihren Brustwarzen saugte. Er knabberte an der weichen Haut und beruhigte sie dann wieder mit seiner Zunge. „Ich liebe dich. Ich bin dein und du mein", flüsterte sie sanft.

Severus nickte. Er _gehörte_ ihr. Auch wenn es ausser Frage stand, dass sie sein war, so galt doch das Gleiche auch für ihn. Er gehörte zu ihr. Er wollte nicht weiter leben, wenn er sie nicht haben konnte. Er nahm die Welt um sich kaum noch bewusst war. Seine einzige Aufmerksamkeit galt der Hexe, die sich mit ihm bewegte und dabei Emotionen hervorrief, die er noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Hoden zusammen zogen und sich ein Gefühl ganz unten an seiner Wirbelsäule aufbaute. Er war rauer als üblich gewesen, und sie schien das auch zu genießen, wenn man nach ihrem Stöhnen ging.

„Sag es", forderte sie und erzitterte, als sich ihr Höhepunkt mit größerer Macht als je zuvor ankündigte. Ihre Hüften hoben sich, um jeden seiner Stöße zu treffen.

„Ich bin dein, für immer und alle Zeit. Ich liebe dich." Die Worte wurden nur noch durch zusammengepresste Zähne hervorgepresst, während er versuchte, es hinaus zu zögern und Hermine zuerst kommen zu lassen.

Er fühlte ein plötzliches Prickeln der Magie und Hermine kam. Als er während der Wellen ihrer Kontraktionen in die Hitze ihres Körpers stieß, kam er nur Augenblicke später heftig. Wieder glitt ein Prickeln von Magie über die beiden. Sein lustvernebelter Verstand legte das Gefühl für eine spätere Untersuchung ab und entschloss sich stattdessen, sich auf die Notwendigkeit des Atmens zu konzentrieren, während er das Nachbeben seines eigenen Höhepunkts erlebte. Hermines Muskeln zitterten immer noch leicht, während sie sich rhythmisch um seinen immer noch harten Penis krampften.

Severus legte sich auf die Seite, ließ dabei die Frau in seinen Armen nicht los und versuchte derweil, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Reservierung verpasst." Hermine legte die Decke über beide, während sie sich an seine Seite legte und lächelte, als er sie näher an sich zog.

Er lachte leise und beglückte sie dann mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Ich glaube ohnehin nicht, dass wir für _Agata e Romeo_ richtig angezogen sind." Sanft strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut? Ich war ein wenig… ich war ein wenig ‚rauer' als du es sonst von mir gewöhnt bist."

Hermine brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Rauer? Du warst fantastisch!"

Fantastisch? Vielleicht war es Zeit, ihr ein paar seiner ‚ausgefallenen' Interessensgebiete zu zeigen.

„Severus, ich liebe dich. Da ist nichts zwischen Steven und mir. Du musst mir das glauben."

Er nickte schweigend. Er wusste, dass sie schon andere Liebhaber gehabt hatte, er hätte nur nie geglaubt, dass er jemals einem Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen würde. Dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, hatte er vermutet, auch schon bevor sie ihm das bestätigt hatte. Er war nur dankbar gewesen, dass keiner ihrer Streifzüge in Sachen Sex mit einem Mitglied des idiotischen Duos gewesen war, er wusste nicht, ob er damit hätte umgehen können.

‚_Richtig, viel besser wäre, wenn sie mit jemanden gevögelt hätte, der aussieht, als käme er direkt vom Cover der Hexenwoche'_, stichelte die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf. _‚Dann würde sie dich wirklich besser zu schätzen wissen. Ich frage mich ob…'_

Severus schloss den Gedanken, ehe er richtig aufkommen konnte. Er wollte nicht an Hermine mit jemand anderem denken. Seine Vergangenheit war weit berüchtigter als ihre und sie schien überhaupt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste, dass er sich kindisch verhielt, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Er hatte noch nie zuvor diese Tiefe an Emotionen gefühlt, die er empfand, wenn er an sie dachte.

Hermine seufzte. „Hallo?" Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu gewinnen. „Abendessen? Ich bin wirklich am Verhungern. Zimmerservice oder einen Happen im Hotel?"

„Lass uns heute Abend hier bleiben. Wir können morgen auswärts essen und ich habe es geschafft, für Sonntag nach dem Symposium Portschlüssel nach Florenz zu bekommen. Heute Nacht würde ich dich lieber ganz für mich alleine haben." Sanft steckte er ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter ihrem Ohr fest, ehe er sie zu sich heranzog und sie zärtlich küsste.

„Gut, dann der Zimmerservice. Wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir später vielleicht noch den Teich auskundschaften?"

„Ich glaube, für diesen Grund könnte ich mich wieder ‚erheben'."

„Musst du noch deine Präsentation für morgen durchgehen? Ich habe mir den Plan für die Vorträge angesehen. An vier weiteren Vorträgen würde ich gerne teilnehmen: zwei morgen und zwei am Sonntag. Du kannst mit mir gehen oder wir können uns später treffen, falls du andere Pläne hast." Sie liebkoste seine wachsende Erregung, während sie sprach und war fasziniert von der Härte unter dem Satin. Sie lächelte, als er unter ihren wechselnden Bewegungen zuckte.

Severus lachte weich. Liebesakt und Wissenschaften, alles in allem eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Hexe.

tbc

**A/N:** Ich schwöre es, immer wenn ich versuche, ein loses Ende zu verknüpfen, splittet es sich zu einer neuen Begebenheit auf. Es gibt wohl immer noch eine Menge in dieser Geschichte zu erzählen…

Das Restaurant Agata e Romeo ist ein real existierendes Restaurant in Rom, eines von den Top Ten Esstempeln. Es wird beschrieben als ein ‚Intimer Cordon-bleu Hafen, der von den Eheleuten Agata und Romeo betrieben wird, die dort einen Hauch traditionaler Speisen hinein bringen'.

**Ü/N:** Als ich die Szene übersetzte, wo Severus wieder einmal froh war, dass sie niemals etwas mit einem des idiotischen Duos hatte, bekam ich einen Lachkrampf und dachte sofort an ‚Malfoy Island'… +zwinker zu Kira hinüber+

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus' Vortrag und Rancine taucht wieder auf… **

* * *

So, das war das bisher längste Kapitel der Story… das nächste kommt in vierzehn Tagen und ist auch schon fast fertig. Wie wäre es wieder mal mit einer Menge motivierender Reviews für mich? Immerhin war ich so fleissig… 


	40. Teile einer rätselhaften Situation

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Vielen Dank Schnuffi, für deine Streichungen oder Umformungen… und das nette Markieren meiner Berge an Wortwiederholungen – so ist es ein besseres Kapitel!

Ich grüße alle Reviewer, Leser sowie Schwarzleser und ein Gruß geht diesmal an jene, die einen Alert auf der Story haben oder bei denen sie in den Favoriten steht. Ich weiß, dass ihr zahlreich seid. Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels.

Hier eine Anmerkung, die ich besser schon hier oben schreibe, damit ihr im Text gleich damit klar kommt. Es hört sich für uns etwas seltsam an, aber ich wollte es nicht einfach streichen…

**Ü/N**: **Kotau**: Damit bezeichnet man den ehrerbietigen Gruß im Kaiserreich China. Dabei wirft sich der Grüßende in entsprechendem Abstand zu dem zu Begrüßenden nieder und berührt mehrmals mit der Stirn den Boden. (Quelle: Wikipedia)

Wieder mal keine Alerts von ff . net, aber ich habe die Replies wie immer an euch rausgeschickt, bevor das Kapitel online ging. Ich hoffe, ihr findet wenigstens das Kapitel +gg+

**

* * *

Kapitel 40 **

**Teile einer wirklich rätselhaften Situation**

Diffuses Licht erleuchtete das Baumhaus und das Geräusch von sanft fallendem Wasser mischte sich mit den Rufen von exotischen und ausgefallenen Vögeln in der duftgeschwängerten Luft.

Severus stöhnte.

Er vermisste seine Kerker, niemand sollte dem Sonnenlicht vor zwei Uhr am Nachmittag ausgesetzt sein! Es sollte irgendwo niedergeschrieben werden, in Stein geritzt und wie ein Gesetz befolgt werden müssen. Er konnte mit einem einfachen Morgen umgehen, er hatte ja in den letzten zwanzig Jahren sehr früh Unterricht gegeben, aber das strahlende Licht zusammen mit nervig glücklichen und aufmunternden Schulleitern – einer war da ganz speziell gemeint – ging ihm unter die Haut.

„Kannst du diese verdammten Vögel abschalten, ehe ich sie bis ins Morgen hexe?" Das Bündel neben ihm bewegte sich und zog die Decke weiter nach oben über ihren Kopf.

„Guten Morgen. Ich vermute, du hast gut geschlafen?"

„Rieche ich hier Kaffee?"

Severus lächelte und fasste nach der Kaffeemaschine, die magisch an der Seite des Bettes erschienen war. „Ja danke, ich habe auch gut geschlafen."

Hermine starrte ihn an, während sie nach der Kaffeetasse griff, die er ihr entgegen hielt. Er hatte schon früh begriffen, dass sie ein Morgenmuffel war. Sie blühte in der Nacht auf und mochte die Morgenstunden nur, wenn sie zu der Zeit immer noch wach war. Eine großzügige Verabreichung von Kaffee war üblicherweise nötig, um sie vor dem Mittag wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Versuch und Irrtum hatten ihn gelehrt, bis nach ihrer ersten Tasse zu warten, die normalerweise recht flott gekippt wurde, um das Ganze umzukehren.

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie die Tasse in einem Zug austrank, ihre Augen dabei geschlossen in einem fast orgastischen Glücksausdruck hielt und dabei den Duft einsaugte. Sie seufzte tief, ehe sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihn anlächelte. „Mehr? Klasse Kaffee, ist das eigentlich Teil des Ambientes oder hast du ihn schon vorher bestellt?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihr eine weitere Tasse einschenkte. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich entschlossen, in die Unterhaltung einzusteigen, während sie aufwachte. „Ich habe es gestern bestellt als…"

„Verdammt, sieh nur, wie hell es ist! Wie spät ist es?" Hermine richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Da ist eine Präsentation um neun, zu der ich gehen wollte und du hast deinen Vortrag um elf!"

Seine Hand auf ihrem Arm beendete ihre Bewegungen. „Hermine, es ist noch früh. Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit, es ist noch nicht mal acht Uhr. Du hast gestern Abend Galestorms Vortrag erwähnt. Ich hätte dich das nicht verschlafen lassen. Beruhige dich."

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Tut mir leid. Es ist alles nur ein wenig überwältigend. Ich wollte diesen Mann unbedingt treffen, damit ich wegen meiner Lehrzeit eine Entscheidung treffen kann. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du über den Wolfsbanntrank reden würdest, den wir miteinander verändern. Diese Leute sind alles Meister. Was werden sie denken, wenn du eine Idee einer Studentin im dritten Jahr präsentierst? Vielleicht solltest du es als deine Idee ausgeben? Auf diese Art hätte es mehr Gewicht."

„Sie werden denken, dass du die brillanteste Hexe bist, die sie jemals getroffen haben, etwas, das ich schon weiß. Hör auf, dich klein zu machen. Das ist deine Idee, nicht meine. Ich werde nicht die Anerkennung für etwas in Anspruch nehmen, das ich nicht getan habe. Besonders wenn es dich betrifft. Hör jetzt auf und atme tief durch. Alles wird gut. Und komm her." Seine Stimme wurde weich, als er ihren Grad an Nervosität bemerkte.

Er drehte sie herum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Sanft legte er ihr Haar zur Seite und begann die Muskeln entlang ihrer Schultern und der Wirbelsäule zu massieren. Er konnte die Anspannung fühlen, die von ihr abstrahlte und dabei war es noch nicht mal acht Uhr! Wie würde es ihr nur am Nachmittag gehen? „Atme, Hermine, atme einfach nur."

Die junge Frau lehnte sich vor und stöhnte leise. „Mmm, so könnte ich hier den ganzen Tag bleiben. Lieber Gott, du hast großartige Hände."

„Ja, ich glaube, du hast das auch gestern Nacht gesagt." Er grinste, als er fühlte, wie sie sich aus einem ganz anderen Grund wieder verspannte. Sie waren in der letzten Nacht ‚drinnen' geblieben, hatten beim Zimmerservice ein leichtes Essen bestellt und danach den Dschungelboden in ihrer Suite erforscht. Der Wasserfall sorgte dafür, dass sie den Vorteil einiger veränderter Zaubersprüche üben konnten, samt seiner Version des _Wingardium Leviosa_. Sie liebten sich langsam und nahmen sich Zeit, jedes neue Gefühl in dem strömenden Wasser zu genießen.

Hermine hatte ihn überrascht und teuflisch gegrinst, als sie ihn auf einen Felsvorsprung unter Wasser sitzen ließ und dann untertauchte. Er fühle einen Augenblick lang Panik, als sie unter dem Wasser blieb und sich seinem harten Glied widmete und hatte Angst, dass sie ertrinken würde, während sie ihm so viel Vergnügen bereitete. Luftblasen kamen an die Oberfläche, während sie weiter an seinem harten Schaft saugte und leckte. Er versuchte, sie nach oben zu ziehen, aber sie stieß seine Hände fort, ehe sie endlich wieder nach oben kam.

„Es geht mir gut. Lehn dich zurück und genieße."

Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sie ansah. Sie hatte zwei kleine Kiemen an jeder Seite ihres Halses. Sie ertrank nicht unter dem Wasser, sie atmete! Die Kiemen war nicht in der Größe, die Potter im vierten Jahr während des Trimagischen Turniers gehabt hatte, diese hier hielten Stunden. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sie eine kleinere Menge an Dianthuskraut genommen oder die Wirkung des Krautes modifiziert hatte, was wahrscheinlicher war. So oder so waren die Gefühle, die das aufgewühlte, warme Wasser um sein Glied und seine Hoden auslösten, dazu Hermines eifriger und talentierter Mund samt Zunge, die Dinge mit seinem Körper anstellten, von denen er noch nicht einmal geträumt hatte, fast mehrm, als er aushalten konnte. Er legte sich zurück und verlor sich in diesem Moment, staunte über diese wundervolle Frau, brillant in allen Dingen und in dem, was sie für ihn tat.

Nun zog er die anschmiegsame Hexe wieder in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „So gern ich dich hier den ganzen Tag festhalten würde, müssen wir doch bald aus diesem Bett heraus, wenn wir es rechtzeitig zu diesem Vortrag schaffen wollen."

Hermine küsste ihn über die Schulter. „Du bist schlimm, wirklich schlimm!" Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Schenkel, ehe sie aus dem Bett glitt. „Lass mich zuerst unter die Dusche springen, ich brauche ein wenig extra Zeit, um heute Morgen mein Haar in Form zu zaubern. Das Baumhaus ist toll, aber mir würde es auch ohne die Luftfeuchtigkeit gefallen."

Severus beobachte, wie sie in das Badezimmer der Suite tänzelte und ihn ihr geschmeidiger Körper mit jeder Bewegung lockte. _‚Und sie meint, ich sei schlimm?'_ Sein Körper reagierte auf die visuelle Stimulierung von Hermine. Mit einem eigenen Seufzer ging er, um seine Unterlagen für die Präsentation heute zu holen. Er hatte auf jeden Fall vor, heute Abend noch einige seiner ‚ausgefallenen' Ideen an der Hexe auszuprobieren, doch dieser Gedankengang würde bis später warten müssen, im Augenblick hatten sie weit dringlichere Dinge, an die sie denken mussten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Galestorms Vortrag ‚Zaubertränke und du – Eine Geschichte der Veränderung' erwies sich als genauso langweilig wie es klang.

„Ich nehme an, nach der unglaublichen Menge an Gähnern, die ich während Galestorms Präsentation miterlebt habe, dass du ihn von deiner Liste gestrichen hast?", erkundigte er sich.

„So schwer es zu glauben ist, ich denke, dass Professor Galestorm noch langweiliger als Professor Binns ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal über jemanden sagen würde."

Severus stimmte mit Hermines Einschätzung des Mannes überein. Galestorm war einer der vier Tränkemeister, die Hermine für ihre Lehrzeit in Betracht gezogen hatte. Der Mann war sehr bekannt in dem Gebiet, veröffentlichte ständig neue Artikel, fast jedes Quartal einen. Er war etwa im gleichen Alter wie Severus und lehrte an einer privaten Akademie in Schottland. Wenn sie bei ihm in die Lehre ging, wäre sie in einer kurzen Apparierdistanz zu Hogwarts. Sogar Hogsmeade wäre nur einen kleinen Flohruf entfernt.

Aber der Mann würde sie niemals fordern. Er würde sich streng an das Programm halten und sie in allen traditionellen Methoden der Zaubertrankbrauerei trainieren, aber er würde ihr niemals die Gelegenheit geben, ihren Horizont zu erweitern, hinter die Grenzen zu blicken oder das Unbekannte zu erforschen.

Sie ließen sich von der Menge im Korridor mit treiben. „Einer erledigt und noch drei vor mir." Hermine zog ein gefaltetes Pergament aus ihrer Schultertasche. „Dein Vortrag ist in Raum 200. Es müsste hier lang gehen."

Schweigend folgte er der Hexe. Er hatte ihr am Morgen beim Ankleiden zugesehen – schlichte dunkelblaue Roben, niedrige Absätze und das Haar in einem weichen Chignon im Nacken hochgesteckt – und er war mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als sie eine Handtasche aus ihrem Koffer gezogen hatte. Er hatte halbwegs erwartet, dass sie stattdessen ihre immer vorhandene Büchertasche vorziehen würde. Ein ‚sei bloß still' Blick und ein gemurmelter Kommentar über ein professionelles Erscheinungsbild stoppte jede weitere Diskussion.

Egal wie oft sie so eine Debatte führen würden, nichts konnte ihr glaubhaft machen, das sie aufgrund ihrer eigenen Leistungen großartig war. Severus wunderte sich, dass ein Kopf, der so brillant wie der ihre war und neue Zaubersprüche kreieren konnte, der forschen und Informationen so verarbeiten konnte, wie es viele der anerkannten Köpfe nicht konnten, unfähig war zu glauben, dass sie wertvoll für einen der Meister, den sie anstrebte war. Es hörte sich wirklich lächerlich an, aber es war typisch Hermine.

Sie bogen in den Hauptgang ab und fanden Raum 200. Severus ging zum Rednerpult, während sich seine schwarzen Roben hinter ihm aufbauschten. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Platz in der ersten Reihe, schlug ihm die Aufforderung ab, hinter ihm auf dem Podium zu sitzen und sagte, sie würde zu ihm kommen, wenn der Zeitpunkt da sei. Ihre Augen glänzten stolz, während sie Severus hinter dem Rednerpult beobachtete.

Der Saal füllte sich schnell mit Hexen und Zauberern jeder Größe und Gestalt, die einen Platz suchten. Raum 200 war eigentlich ein Doppelsaal, komplett mit Sitzreihen für mindestens 400 Zuhörer. Der Saal war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Die Gelegenheit, den schwer zu fassenden Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Kriegsheld, Ordensträger und Zaubertränkemeister, der großes Wissen über Dunkle Tränke besaß, dem Wolfsbann im speziellen, war viel zu gut, um sie zu verpassen.

Eine Eule schrie und signalisierte so den Beginn der aktuellen Versammlung. Es war wirklich jeder Platz besetzt und trotzdem standen Dutzende von Leuten an der hinteren Wand und noch einige an der Tür. Rancines Stimme konnte man deutlich vom Korridor draußen hören.

„Wenn Sie nun bitte alle Ihre Plätze einnehmen würden. Wir müssen den Korridor frei halten. Bitte." Rancine drückte sich durch die stehende Menge an der Tür. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum sich die Leute nicht setzen?"

„Ich glaube, dass sogar Sie das Problem erkennen könnten, Rancine. Es scheinen uns einige Plätze zu fehlen." Severus' Tonfall war schneidend, als er den schmierigen kleinen Mann erkannte.

„Sie können doch nicht alle für diesen Vortrag eingetragen sein? Ich muss ihre Pergamentrollen einsehen." Seine Stimme hob sich ärgerlich und sein Gesicht lief rot an. Als er zugestimmt hatte, bei der Organisation der Präsentationen für das Symposium zu helfen, hatte er einen strikten Zeitplan der Vorträge erstellt und die Inhalte der Themen so verändert, dass sie auf allgemeines Interesse stoßen würden. Das hier war nicht in Ordnung.

„Ach, genug davon", sagte Severus spöttisch. Ein Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab und der Saal vergrößerte sich magisch. Ein weiterer Schlenker und einige Reihen mit leeren Sitzen, genug für jeden einzelnen, erschienen. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?"

„Das ist in höchstem Maße irregulär, Snape. Sie können nicht…"

Ein Chor von ‚schhts' und ‚Gehen Sie aus dem Weg', übertönten seinen Protest. Rancine ging zur Tür und blickte Severus hasserfüllt an.

„Guten Morgen. Ich wurde gebeten, heute über Dunkle Tränke zu sprechen, über ihre Eigenschaften, was sie dazu macht, und, im Genaueren noch, der Wolfsbanntrank." Ein einzelnes Stück Pergament erschien aus dem Nichts auf dem Rednerpult vor Severus. „Ich muss Sie informieren: Wenn Sie nicht für diesen Vortrag registriert sind, müssen Sie wieder gehen."

Das Pergament schwebte einige Zentimeter über dem Podium und verbrannte dann. „Ich glaube, das wäre dann auch erledigt."

Er verbrachte die nächsten anderthalb Stunden damit, sein Publikum zu fesseln. Er zerrte undurchsichtige Tränke heraus, die nun vom Ministerium als dunkel bezeichnet wurden, aber zu einer Zeit allgemein verwendet wurden, und nur durch Grindelwalds Aufstieg in schlechten Ruf geraten waren. Der erste Dunkle Lord war noch viel mehr in die dunklen Künste vertieft, als es der zweite Dunkle Lord gewesen war. Die Zuhörerschaft hing an jedem Wort von ihm, während er erklärte, was etwas erst ‚Dunkel' machte.

Er hielt sie fest auf den Kanten ihrer Sitze und benutzte seine Stimme in ihrer ganzen Bandbreite, während er die Zaubertränke abhandelte, bei deren Schaffung er mitgewirkt hatte. Schlussendlich kam er zum letzten Trank auf seiner Liste, dem Wolfsbanntrank. Ein Zaubertrank, den fast jeder Tränkemeister schon versucht hatte zu brauen, doch nur die wenigsten erfolgreich.

„Ich könnte hier stehen und Ihnen die Schwierigkeiten des Brauens dieses Trankes erklären, das Timing, dass in jeder Phase des Prozesses erforderlich ist, die Mondphasen, die nötig sind, um die Wirksamkeit und das volle Potential der Zutaten zu garantieren, wenn sie dem Brauvorgang hinzu gefügt werden müssen. Aber Sie alle sind ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen. Sie haben das Rezept gelesen, den Trank versucht und wissen, welche Schwierigkeiten entstehen können. Stattdessen möchte ich Ihnen jemanden vorstellen und über ein Projekt erzählen, an dem wir hinsichtlich einiger revolutionärer Veränderungen arbeiten. Wir führen laufend Arbeiten durch, um eine Abänderung am traditionellen Wolfsbanntrank zu schaffen. Einen Vorabzug unseres Fundes wird in der nächsten Ausgabe der _‚Zaubertränke im Vierteljahr'_ veröffentlicht – mit aktuellen Versuchen, die wir in der Winterzeit noch vertiefen werden.

Severus nickte Hermine zu, wartete, bis sie bei ihm war und stellte sie vor: „Meine Damen und Herren, dies ist Miss Hermine Granger."

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Menge. Ihr Name war wohlbekannt als Heldin des Krieges, eine Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Junge der lebte um die Welt zu retten, und war erst kürzlich mit ihm zusammen in der Hexenwoche in Verbindung gebracht worden. Hermine lächelte scheu und nickte der Gruppe zu.

„Diejenigen von Ihnen, die sich in die Wissenschaften richtig vertieft haben, werden definitiv die Menge an ZAGs und UTZe, die Miss Granger erreicht hat, während sie nach Hogwarts ging, anerkennen, aber es ist etwas viel Größeres, dass ich Ihnen heute erzählen will. Miss Granger hat einen Weg gefunden den Wolfsbanntrank zu ‚ändern', und damit den Nutzern eine bessere Kontrolle über ihren Verstand zu geben – und das mehr als jemals zuvor. Wir sind derzeitig dabei, verschiedene Kombinationen der Materialien zu testen: einen silbernen Kessel, einen aus Zinn und einen Eisenkessel zusammen mit der richtigen Mischung der Zutaten um einen Trank zu schaffen, der dem Nutzer an Vorteilen und das ohne Nebenwirkungen gestattet."

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die Menge begann, Hermine zu befragen. Severus ließ die verschiedenen Abfragen einige Minuten lang zu, trat leise zurück und erlaubte Hermine, die Führung zu übernehmen. Sie vergaß ihre Nervosität, während ihre Leidenschaft für das Thema in den Vordergrund trat. Falls die Zuhörerschaft irgendwelche Vorbehalte über eine ‚Studentin im dritten Jahr' hatte, dann waren sie es schnell vergessen, da Hermine immer wärmer lief und ihre Brillanz bei dem Thema durchschien.

Eine Eule die schrie, signalisierte das Ende der Veranstaltung. Rancine rauschte sofort durch die Tür und versuchte sogleich wieder, die Kontrolle über die Situation zu gewinnen. „Danke Ihnen allen, dass Sie hier teilgenommen haben. Wir dürfen Sie nun bitten, den Saal schnell und leise zu verlassen. Zurzeit wird das Mittagessen in der Haupthalle neben der Verkaufsausstellung serviert. Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht zuviel Zeit, wir möchten nicht aus dem Zeitplan kommen."

Die Gruppe protestierte wie ein Ganzes über die Unterbrechung. Severus lächelte, während sich die Hexen und Zauberer dem öligen kleinen Mann zuwandten.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich kann Ihre Begeisterung wirklich verstehen, aber ich muss Sie nun bitten, auseinander zu gehen, wir müssen diesen Saal wieder zurück in seinen normalen Zustand bringen und für die nächste Präsentation nach dem Mittagessen vorbereiten. Nun, gehen Sie jetzt bitte."

Ein Zauberer mittleren Alters rief von hinten aus der Gruppe: „Miss Granger, wo können Sie erreicht werden? Unterrichten Sie derzeitig in Hogwarts mit Professor Snape?"

„Ähm, nein. Ich studiere zurzeit in Cambridge. Professor Snape und ich benützen sein Labor in Hogwarts für unsere Versuche, aber ich unterrichte dort nicht."

Severus' Hand lag auf ihrem schmalen Rücken und unterstützte die junge Frau. „Vielleicht vergaß ich die Tatsachen zu erklären. Miss Granger ist eine Studentin im dritten Jahr des neuen, versuchsweise laufenden Programms in Cambridge und studiert dort zwei Hauptfächer, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Für alle die interessiert sind, sie wird nächstes Jahr ihre Lehrzeit beginnen."

Lautstarkes Stimmengewirr begann, während die Fragen nur so auf das Paar geworfen wurden.

„Warum machen Sie ihre Lehrzeit nicht bei Professor Snape?"

„Sie sind eine Studentin?"

„Wie sind Sie auf Ihre Ideen gekommen?"

„Würden Sie morgen eine Frage- und Antwortstunde veranstalten?"

„Wie können wir Sie erreichen?"

Rancine löste weiterhin den Saal auf und versuchte dabei, alle aufzuhalten, die ein Interesse daran hatten, mit Hermine zu reden und sie daran zu hindern das Rednerpult zu erreichen.

„Miss Granger."

Ein junger Mann gerade mal knapp über dreißig, mit wildem, doch gutem Aussehen, sprach Hermine an. Severus seufzte. Tenbrook. Er war dem Mann schon früher über den Weg gelaufen. Er war ein Zaubertränkemeister, den man beachten musste, arbeitete für eine Firma in London, die Forschung betrieb und dazu kommerziell Zaubertränke kreierte. Er würde Hermine die Herausforderungen bieten können, die sie brauchte. Er war auch einer der wenigen Meister, von denen Severus wusste, dass er den Wolfsbanntrank richtig brauen konnte. Er war perfekt für Hermine. Severus hasste den Mann allein aus Prinzip.

Severus deutete in Tenbrooks Richtung. „Hermine Granger, Michael Tenbrook."

Der Mann nickte. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich muss sagen, ich habe Ihren Vortrag uneingeschränkt genossen. Vielleicht gestatten Sie mir, dass ich Sie beide später noch auf ein weiteres Treffen anspreche, um Ihren beruflichen Werdegang zu besprechen? Ich bin neugierig, für wen haben Sie sich entschieden, um Ihre Lehrzeit zu absolvieren, Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe mich bisher noch nicht beworben, Professor Tenbrook. Sie stehen aber tatsächlich auf meiner Liste. Ich hatte vor, an Ihrer Präsentation morgen Nachmittag teilzunehmen."

„Nein, nicht Professor. Bitte, nennen Sie mich Michael." Ein warmes Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Mannes. „Sie haben noch bei niemandem unterzeichnet? Ihr Name ist letzte Woche von der Liste verschwunden, wo die verfügbaren Lehrlinge verzeichnet sind. Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo auch eine Kopie davon." Der Mann begann damit, seine Robe abzutasten und drehte dabei willkürlich einige Taschen beim Suchen nach außen. „Anscheinend habe ich die Liste nicht bei mir."

„Ich muss Sie nun wirklich bitten, den Saal zu verlassen." Rancine sprach die kleine Gruppe an, die sich um das Rednerpult formiert hatte. „Wir brauchen diesen Raum für unsere anderen Präsentatoren."

„Professor Rancine, Mister Tenbrook erzählte mir, dass mein Name von der Liste der Auszubildenden entfernt worden sei. Wissen Sie etwas darüber, Sir?" Hermine sah den Professor fragend an.

„Also wirklich, Miss Granger, Sie sind nicht die einzige Studentin in Cambridge. Ich habe über vierzig Studenten allein für das Ausbildungsprogramm zu betreuen. Was immer es für ein Problem gibt, können Sie es mir während der normalen Bürostunden sagen. Nun, wenn Sie alle bitte gehen würden, ich würde gerne das Programm so pünktlich wie möglich am Terminplan halten." Rancine starrte die umher Stehenden an und forderte sie gerade zu heraus, etwas dagegen zu sagen.

„Ich glaube, Miss Granger hat Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, Rancine." Severus' Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.

Eine Stimme in der wachsenden Menge rief: „Granger? Ich habe die Ausbildungsliste hier. Ihr Name ist nicht drauf!"

Das Pergament machte seinen Weg von ganz hinten in der kleinen Gruppe bis zu Hermine. Sie überflog die Liste, bemerkte die Namen ihrer Studienkollegen und Rancines Unterschrift darunter. „Professor?"

Rancine griff nach der Liste. „Mhm. Nun ja. Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass sie zu Professor Kuznetsov vom Sibirischen Institut passen würden. Sie werden zufrieden sein mit der hohen Menge an Ausbildung, die Sie dort bekommen werden."

„Professor Rancine, wie kann ich mit Professor Kuznetsov zusammen passen? Ich habe meinen Antrag noch gar nicht ausgefüllt. Die Anträge müssen nicht vor Januar gestellt werden."

Kuznetsov – der Name löste die Spickoskope in Severus' Kopf aus. Kuznetsov war ein Kumpan von Rancine und war schon einmal aufgetaucht, um für seinen Freund bürgen zu können. Daraufhin zogen zwei Hexen ihre Klagen zurück und ein Vergleich wurde vorgeschlagen.

„Rancine." Severus' Hand schloss sich um den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche. Es war offensichtlich, dass Rancine versuchte, Hermines Chancen zu zerstören, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, der ihr wirklich hilfreich sein könnte. Zur selben Zeit versuchte er wohl, ein paar Gefälligkeiten in Anspruch zu nehmen um eine versprochene Änderung im Programm zu erreichen.

„Wirklich, Snape, das geht Sie nichts an. Das ist nur etwas zwischen meiner Studentin und mir." Rancines Stimme war hochmütig und dafür gedacht, seine Autorität in dieser Angelegenheit zu unterstreichen.

„Jetzt geht es mich etwas an."

Hermine konnte die Anspannung spüren, die Severus ausstrahlte. Wenn sie das nicht bald abbrechen würden, war es keine Frage, was er dem Mann antun würde.

Tenbrook sah von einem zum anderen und bemerkte die wachsende Gefahr. „Die Regeln sagen klar aus, dass kein Lehrling bei einem Meister unterzeichnet haben muss, ehe nicht die Noten bekannt gegeben wurden. Es muss sich um ein Missverständnis handeln, Miss Granger, doch ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich mich mit Ihnen über das Programm unterhalten dürfte. Vielleicht haben Sie in den nächsten paar Tagen etwas Zeit übrig? Ich könnte mich mit Ihnen und Professor Snape treffen, wenn Sie möchten. Sie könnten mir Einblick in Ihre Arbeit über den Wolfsbanntrank geben und ich kann Ihnen jede Frage beantworten, die Sie wegen einer Lehrstelle haben."

„Mister Tenbrook, ich denke auch nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht. Miss Granger und ich werden diese Angelegenheit klären, wenn wir nach Cambridge zurückkehren. Nun, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich habe mich noch um andere Dinge zu kümmern."

Severus' leise Stimme traf ihn bis ins Mark. „Sie werden sich _jetzt_ um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. Unter keinen Umständen wird Hermine ihre Lehrzeit bei Kuznetsov machen. Er mag das letzte Mal noch dafür gesorgt haben, dass Sie davon kommen, aber ich werde ganz sicher dafür sorgen, dass er Ihnen hier nicht heraus hilft. Ihr Name wird zurück auf die Liste gesetzt. Sie werden sich _nicht_ in ihre Ausbildung einmischen."

„Drohen Sie mir etwa?"

Tenbrook hob die Hand. „Nun wir sind alles zivilisierte Menschen hier. Es gibt keinen Grund für Drohungen. Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Snape vor allem besorgt um Miss Grangers Wohlergehen ist. Kein Zweifel, dass das einfach nur ein Missverständnis ist."

Rancine schnaubte leise. „Nun, _einige_ von uns sind zivilisiert. Ich glaube, das hier hat jetzt lange genug gedauert."

„Da stimme ich zu. Hermine, ich werde mit dir nach Cambridge kommen. Wir werden dies ein für alle mal mit dem Schulleiter dort klären."

„Severus…"

„Oh, ja. So geht das. Richtig. Ihre Autorität erstreckt sich über die gesamte Zaubererwelt, nicht wahr? Was denken Sie nur, wer Sie sind, dass Sie mir sagen könnten, was ich zu tun habe? Sie mögen das Zauberergamot genarrt haben, damit sie Ihnen glaubten, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen, aber sie täuschen mich nicht einen Augenblick lang, Snape!"

Severus ignorierte die Spitze. Auch wenn es wirklich sehr befriedigend sein würde, einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Mann zu werfen, hatte er nicht die Absicht, wegen dieses flüchtigen Vergnügens, bzw. Verhexens in Askaban zu verrotten. „Tenbrook, wir wohnen hier in der _Verzauberung_. Vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann morgen Nachmittag treffen. Es ist sicher hilfreich, den Wolfsbann mit einem anderen Tränkemeister zu besprechen, der den Trank auch wirklich richtig brauen kann." Severus warf einen Blick auf Rancine und wusste, dass dem Mann klar war, dass er eben einen abfälligen Hinweis über Rancines Unfähigkeit gemacht hatte, den Trank richtig herzustellen.

„Ich werde hier nicht einfach stehen und Sie meine Fähigkeiten in Verruf bringen lassen, Snape!"

„Haben Sie denn irgendwelche Fähigkeiten, die erwähnenswert wären, Rancine?"

Rancine war empört, richtete sich gerade auf und streckte die Brust heraus. „Damit das klar ist: Ich werde Ihnen nicht gestatten, mich zu beleidigen! Ich denke, dass damit eine Herausforderung ganz klar im Raum steht!"

„Eine Herausforderung? Severus…?" Hermines Gesicht spiegelte die Verwirrung wieder, die sie empfand. Irgendwie war die ganze Angelegenheit außer Kontrolle geraten. Einen Augenblick lang war sie noch inmitten einer faszinierenden, wissenschaftlichen Debatte gestanden und im Nächsten schien jeder Anstand flöten gegangen zu sein – zusammen mit der Möglichkeit, ihre Zukunft selbst bestimmen zu können.

„Ja, ein Duell. Wegen der Beleidigung seiner imaginären ‚Ehre'. Doch Rancine, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich mit Ihnen duellieren werde", bemerkte Severus, dessen Tonfall genau seine Langeweile dem Mann gegenüber vermittelte. „Hermine, gehen wir?"

„Ein ängstlicher Todesser? Wirklich, Snape, Ihr Ruf zeichnet Sie als viel gefährlichere Person aus, als Sie es tatsächlich sind."

„Sie sollten sich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht so kleinmachen, Rancine. Es steht Ihnen nicht."

Rancine blies sich erneut empört auf. „Genug davon. Sie wollen sich also nicht mit mir duellieren?"

„Vielleicht ist es Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, dass ich ein Duellmeister bin und Sie sind… Sie…? Es wäre kein fairer Kampf." Severus griff nach Hermines Arm und hatte vor, sie fort zu führen. „Sollen wir noch in der Halle des Handels Halt machen? Da gab es diesen neuen Kessel, den ich dir zeigen wollte."

Rancine warf einen Blick über die immer größer werdende Gruppe. So ging das nicht. „Sie haben Angst, in Ordnung. Verstecken Sie sich hinter Granger und laufen Sie ruhig fort. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie ihr nicht gesagt haben, dass sie sich statt Ihrer um mich kümmern soll."

Severus hielt inne und drehte sich zurück zu dem schmierigen, kleinen Mann. Seine Augen waren verärgert zusammen gekniffen. „Machen Sie Witze? Ich bin noch niemals vor irgendjemandem in meinem Leben ‚davon gelaufen'."

„Severus, er will dich nur ködern. Er ist Askaban nicht wert, wenn du ihn umbringst." Hermine beobachtete die beiden Männer. Severus, wütend und beherrscht, war wirklich sehenswert. Die Stärke, die von dem mächtigen Zauberer ausstrahlte, war in seiner Kraft fast greifbar.

Der finstere Mann versuchte, die Frau an seiner Seite zu ignorieren, aber ihre Worte schienen seinen aufgestauten Ärger zu durchdringen und sein Verlangen zu besänftigen, einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Mann zu werfen. Vielleicht sollte er stattdessen nur einige ziemlich kreative Zauber und Flüche, die er kannte, sprechen. Deren Auswirkung würde Rancine sicher niemals vergessen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Sinn hob Severus seinen Zauberstab.

Rancine konnte eine Veränderung in der Luft um sich spüren. Der Gedanke, dass er Snape zu weit getrieben hätte, ging ihm durch den Kopf. „Hören Sie auf das Mädchen, Snape. Sie wollen mich nicht umbringen."

Eine Braue ging hoch, um seiner Aussage mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. Sein Lächeln war unangenehm. „Was ich im Sinn habe ist nicht, Sie umzubringen."

„Severus!" Hermine war kurz davor, einen vollständigen Köperbindungszauber auf beide Männer zu sprechen, ehe sie etwas Dummes anstellen würden. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab – wobei sich die Menge um sie herum bewegte, um ihr mehr Raum zu geben. „Jemand wird verletzt werden und es wird nicht derjenige sein, den ihr euch denkt. Ihr beide werdet das nun sofort beenden."

Rancine gestikulierte etwa in ihre Richtung, doch sein Blick war immer noch mit Severus' verbunden. „Oder was? Schicken Sie mich in mein Zimmer? Sie mögen ihn dazu gebracht haben, einen Kotau vor Ihnen zu machen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Ihre Rechthaberei nicht hinnehmen werde. Sie werden Ihren Zauberstab unverzüglich senken oder ich werde Sie von Cambridge ausschließen."

Severus lächelte. Der Mann hatte gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. Hermine nahm einiges hin, aber ihr mit ihrer Ausbildung zu drohen, war Nummer zwei auf ihrer Liste von Gründen, Vergeltung zu üben. Es kam nur nach dem Schutz und Liebe für ihre Familie und ihren Freunden. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Es ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, was Sie da gerade getan haben, oder?" Seine Stimme war leise und drohend. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Luft um sie herum veränderte, während sich Hermines Ärger ansammelte. „Ich würde nicht gerade behaupten, dass Hermine mich einen Kotau machen ließ, aber sogar ich weiß genug über sie, dass ich ihre Ausbildung nicht bedrohen würde. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie sich mit einem von uns duellieren möchten. Offensichtlich haben Sie niemals die Bilder von der finalen Schlacht gesehen, oder? So kann ich Ihnen nur den letzten Zauber beschreiben, mit dem sie den Dunklen Lord traf. Es war die Hölle auf Erden. Der Schmerz muss außerordentlich gewesen sein, da es kurzfristig seine Macht ausschaltete. Es war ziemlich raffiniert, wirklich, und ein Zauber, den sie selbst erfunden hatte. Diese Unterbrechung in der Macht des dunklen Lord ließen es zu, dass Dumbledore und ich ihn in Schach halten konnten, während Potter mit ihm kurzen Prozess machte, doch die erste Runde der Vernichtung gehörte allein ihr, Rancine."

Rancine erbleichte während Severus' Worten und der darin enthaltenen Schlussfolgerungen. „Ich denke, das ist hier nun schon weit genug gegangen."

„Oh, da stimme ich zu. Sie sollten wirklich erst nachdenken, ehe Sie Ihren Mund aufmachen." Severus' Lächeln war gefährlich, während er Rancine einschätzte. Der Mann war im Moment für keinen von ihnen eine Bedrohung. Es würde das Beste sein, Hermine hier heraus zu bekommen und sie zu beruhigen. Er blickte in ihre Richtung – und hielt plötzlich inne. Unbewusst hatte er eine feine Veränderung in der Luft um sich herum bemerkt, aber er hatte es nichts anderem als sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Türen zugesprochen.

Die Luft im Saal schien sich um Hermine zu drehen, und sich durch ihre Wut körperlich zu manifestieren. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber tödlich. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie meine Wahlmöglichkeiten wegen der Lehrzeit sabotiert haben, aber sind Sie wirklich so verkommen, dass Sie mein Leben und meine Zukunft zerstören würden? Wegen… was?" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und der Wind nahm zu, während sie unbewusst irgendeine unbekannte Macht sehr starker Magie weckte.

Severus begann sich zu sorgen. Das war etwas Neues, er konnte fühlen, wie die Luft um sie knisterte. Hermine war eine der mächtigsten Hexen, die er kannte, aber dies ging über normale Magie hinaus. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass sie irgendeine Art elementarer Energie herbei rief, denn die Art, wie die Luft um sie herum stürmte, war seltsam. Er wusste nur nicht, wie das möglich war. Er hatte sie niemals so reagieren sehen und würde das später herausfinden müssen, wenn er sichergestellt hatte, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Für jetzt wollte er sie nur von den anderen weg bringen. Da registrierte er, dass ihr Anhänger wieder glühte. _Verdammte Trelawney, was zum Teufel ist das für eine Magie, die in dem Blatt steckt?!_ „Hermine, denk dran, was du gesagt hast. Auch du willst ihn nicht umbringen. Ich möchte dich bestimmt nicht in Askaban besuchen, St. Mungos hat mir wirklich gereicht, vielen Dank." Langsam ging er auf die wütende Hexe zu. Rancine war momentan vergessen.

„Haben Sie vor, mich auszuschließen?" Ihre Stimme war zwingend, während sie Rancine ansah.

Rancine schluckte nervös. „Vielleicht war ich ein wenig voreilig. Ihre Noten sind ohnegleichen. Warum vergessen wir nicht einfach, dass diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit jemals statt gefunden hat?"

„Antworten. Sie. Auf. Die. Frage. _Haben Sie vor_, mich auszuschließen?" Jedes Wort wurde deutlich ausgesprochen, klar formuliert und mit ihrem wachsenden Ärger überzogen.

„Ich glaube, Sie sollten ihr lieber antworten, Rancine." Severus stand ruhig an Hermines Seite und versuchte dabei, sie nicht zu erschrecken. Er konnte immer noch die Luft durch die Macht der Energie, die sie hervorrief, knistern hören. Ihre Augen glühten in einem seltsamen Licht, die goldenen Punkte in der Iris beider Augen funkelten im gedämpften Licht des Saals.

„Ausschließen? Wer hat denn irgendetwas übers Ausschließen gesagt?" Er blickte nervös auf die junge Frau. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich? War das ein Resultat, gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft zu haben? Oder hatte es etwas mit Snape zu tun? Er hätte niemals einen von beiden herausfordern dürfen. Wer wusste schon, welche dunklen Mächte der Mann nutzte. „Sie stehen auf jeden Fall in einem guten Ansehen, Miss Granger. Mit ihren Noten können Sie wen auch immer bestimmen, um ihre Lehrzeit zu absolvieren. Ich bin sicher, dass Tenbrook hier glücklich wäre, Sie zu nehmen, wenn Sie das wollen. Es muss einen Fehler im System gegeben haben, und ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass das korrigiert wird, sobald ich zurück bin", fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Ich bitte Sie nicht um irgendwelche Gefälligkeiten. Ich will nur Fairness."

Severus legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren ausgestreckten Arm. „Es ist vorbei. Du kannst jetzt aufhören."

So plötzlich wie der Wind aufgekommen war, legte er sich auch wieder. Severus sah, wie sich ihre Augen wieder auf ihn zu konzentrieren schienen.

„Ich wollte nur fair von ihm behandelt werden. Ich brauche keine Gefälligkeiten", wiederholte sie, als er sie umarmte.

„Ich weiß, Liebes, ich weiß." Zärtlich rieb er ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Augen waren wieder normal, aber was zum Teufel war diese Entfaltung an Magie nur gewesen? „Du siehst ein wenig erledigt aus, lass mich dich zurück ins Zimmer bringen."

„Der Vortrag über die Zaubertrankübungen…" protestierte Hermine, klang aber wie betäubt.

„… fängt nicht vor einer Stunde an. Wir haben genug Zeit." Sanft führte sie Severus aus dem Saal. Rancine und der Rest war vergessen.

Michael Tenbrook stand schweigend an der Seite. ‚Eine höchst interessante Hexe, das ist sie wirklich', dachte er und war erfreut, dass sie nun als möglicher Lehrling verfügbar war.

tbc

**

* * *

**

Im nächsten Kapitel: Vorträge, Gespräche und ‚ausgefallene Interessen'…

* * *

Und was meint ihr zu Tenbrook und Rancine? Gedanken, Meinungen, Kaffee… nur her damit! 

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich in drei Wochen, ich habe schon damit angefangen, aber es ist wieder sehr lange. Nächste Woche geht meine neue Story online: ‚What a Witch needs'. Interessiert? Auf meiner Homepage gibt es schon ein paar Infos dazu. In meinem Profil findet ihr den Link.


	41. Eine Reihe von Ereignissen

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung.

Lieben Dank Schnuffi, für eine weitere Spätschicht an diesem Kapitel +knuddel+…

Ich grüße alle treuen Leser, wünsche euch ein schönes Fest und einen guten Rutsch in ein hoffentlich glückliches 2007, denn dieses Kapitel ist das letzte in diesem Jahr! Jedenfalls, was diese Story angeht… +gg+… Bei ‚What a witch needs' kommt mindestens noch ein Kapitel – außer dem heutigen natürlich… Im Januar geht es dann auch mit Hermine und Severus weiter!

**

* * *

Kapitel 41 **

**Eine Reihe anscheinend unzusammenhängender Ereignisse**

„Wie geht es dir?

„Warum fragst du mich das dauernd? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir gut geht. Wo ist das Problem?" Hermine stand auf und ging zum Geländer, um den Dschungelboden zu überblicken, doch ihr Ärger war durch die Art ihrer Körperhaltung zu spüren.

„Du hast nichts bemerkt, das anders war, als du mit Rancine gesprochen hast?" Sie waren nach dem ‚Vorfall' - wie Severus es mental nannte - zurück in ihre Suite gegangen. Hermine schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, andererseits hatte sie sich aber auch nicht zum Schlimmeren verändert. Was auch immer der Ursprung für diese seltsame Magie gewesen war, vermutete er doch stark, dass der glühende Anhänger damit zu tun hatte und es schien nun vorbei zu sein – jedenfalls für den Moment.

Sie saßen auf der schmalen Veranda außerhalb des Baumhauses. Severus rief ein Tablett mit Tee herbei und hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, Hermine einen Beruhigungstrank hinein zu mischen, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was geschehen war. Er unterließ es aber, besorgt darüber, dass der Trank irgendeinen versteckten Zauber verschleiern könnte.

„Rancine." Bei der Erwähnung des Namens blitzten ihre Augen entrüstet. Aber zur Beruhigung des Tränkemeisters, war die Luft, ebenso wie ihre Augen weiterhin unverändert. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass mir das dieser gemeine kleine Mann antun wollte. Ich hätte gute Lust, ihn in eine Kröte zu verwandeln!"

Hermine schien wieder… Hermine zu sein. Keine Veränderung, was war dann zum Teufel dies für ein Schauspiel im Saal gewesen?

„Hermine, als du deinen Zauberstab auf Rancine gerichtet hast, hast du da an irgendwelche stummen Zauber gedacht? Hast du dich anders gefühlt?"

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme abwehrend vor ihrer Brust. „Wirst du mir nun endlich sagen, worauf du hinaus willst? Was machen wir hier oben? Wir hätten in die Halle des Handels gehen können, statt wieder in die Suite."

„Hast du…"

„Keine weiteren Fragen, ehe du mir nicht gesagt hast, was hier los ist."

„Setz dich." Er seufzte schwer, und wiederholte dann seinen Eindruck des Vorfalles. Als er fertig war, sah Hermine betäubter als je zuvor aus. „Und du erinnerst dich nicht, dass irgendetwas anders war? Dass du etwas gesagt hast, auch wenn es zu dir selbst war?"

„Nein, ich erinnere mich nur, dass ich furchtbar wütend auf Rancine war und ich wollte… nun, ich wollte ihn verletzen. Aber nein, kein Unterschied. Was denkst du, ist da passiert?" Ihre Stimme war leise, fast ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, dass es etwas mit dem Anhänger, den du trägst, zu tun hat. Warum nimmst du ihn nicht für eine Weile ab?"

Hermines Hand glitt zu dem Blatt. „Er bedeutet mir eine Menge, denn du hast ihn mir geschenkt. Du und Harry habt mir beide gesagt, dass ich mich nicht von meinem Sturz erholt hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht getragen hätte. Schau, es geht mir gut. Vielleicht hat es gar nichts mit Magie zu tun, sondern es war einfach eine Macke im Lüftungssystem. Lass uns nach unten in die Halle des Handels gehen. Du hast gesagt, dass du mir einen neuen Kessel zeigen willst, der dich interessiert? Der Vortrag über die Zaubertranktechniken fängt in weniger als einer Stunde an. Wir sollten auch einen Happen essen, wenn wir das überhaupt noch schaffen."

Er hatte in der Hoffnung, üble Vorsätze zu entdecken, mehrere Zauber auf den Anhänger gesprochen, als sie zurück in die Suite gekommen waren. So weit er sagen konnte, war nichts falsch daran. Aber er wusste, dass das Aussehen täuschen konnte, er musste nur in seinen eigenen Spiegel sehen damit sich das Sprichwort bewies. „In Ordnung."

Es machte ihm große Sorgen, dass er die Herkunft dieser merkwürdigen Magie nicht herausfinden konnte. Merkwürdige Magie? Es gab da etwas in dieser Aussage, das ihm bekannt vorkommen sollte. Magie. Magieschub. Hermine…

„Willst du dort den ganzen Tag stehen? Es bleibt uns weniger als eine halbe Stunde, bis der nächste Vortrag beginnt. Ich liebe dich, Severus, aber ich habe nicht vor, hier im Garten Eden zu bleiben, ehe es nicht wesentlich später ist. Gehen wir?" Hermine tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. Sie verstand, dass etwas den Zauberer beunruhigte, aber jetzt war alles wieder gut und warum konnten sie es dann nicht einfach vergessen? Außerdem war die Konferenz zehn Stockwerke unter ihnen in vollem Gang und sie hatte nicht vor, mehr als unbedingt nötig davon zu verpassen.

Welche Verbindung auch immer sein Geist gerade finden wollte, nun war es weg. „Natürlich. Ich denke, wir könnten beide etwas zu essen vertragen."

„Was hältst du von Michael Tenbrook? Kann er den Wolfsbann wirklich richtig brauen? Er ist wahnsinnig jung, um schon ein Meister zu sein. Es schien fast so, als würdest du ihn kennen."

Severus stöhnte. Michael Tenbrook. Nun, warum sollte sie nicht voller Fragen sein, wenn man die Umstände ihres Treffens bedachte? „Ich hatte einige Male in den letzten Jahren die Gelegenheit, mit dem Mann in Kontakt zu kommen. Einmal suchte er gerade ein paar der seltenen Zutaten für den Wolfsbann. Er ist in Zaubertränke qualifiziert. Was hältst du von ihm?"

‚_Ich weiß, was ich von dem Mann halte. Er ist ein Tränkemeister, viel jünger als ich, kein Ex-Todesser, wahrscheinlich viel sozialer als ich und würde deshalb auch von ihren Freunden schon allein aus Prinzip besser akzeptiert werden. Aber, ich würde gerne deine Meinung über den Zauberer hören, während ich hier stehe und mich selbst ins Vergessen hexe'_, dachte er und wartete stumm auf ihre Antwort.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass er ein wenig sonderbar ist? So ein Typ ‚Irrer Wissenschaftler'? Oder wie ein zerstreuter Professor?" Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Päckchen, dass sie erhalten hatte, nachdem sie sich ursprünglich für das Symposium registriert hatte. Zusätzlich zur Liste über die Vorträge hatten sie ein kleines Paket mit farbigen Pergamentblättern dazu geschickt. Jedes der Blätter hatte das Datum und den Essensplan darauf gedruckt. Auf der Suche nach Freitag, dem 28. November 2001 blätterte sie durch die Papiere – während sie schon durch die Haupthalle gingen. Eine Hexe, knapp älter als sie, stand vor dem Eingang zum Speisesaal und sammelte die Pläne ein, ehe sie die Gäste zu einem Tisch führte. „Hier ist es, das grüne, nicht wahr?", lächelte Hermine, als sie der Hexe das Blatt gab.

„Ja, alle Essensgutscheine sind grün, Sie müssen nur auf den Tag achten, wenn Sie nämlich das falsche Datum abgeben, bekommen sie ihn nicht ersetzt. Tisch für einen?", fragte die Hexe, während sie ihr das Blatt abnahm.

Severus' tiefer Bariton erklang links von Hermine, als er die Hexe berichtigte. „Nein, die Lady und ich sind zusammen. Einen Tisch für zwei, bitte."

Die Hexe errötete, während sie seinen Coupon nahm. „Sorry, Professor Snape, ich habe das nicht bemerkt." Sie winkte mit zwei Fingern einer anderen Hexe zu, die etwa in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Wenn Sie Linette folgen würden, sie führt Sie zu einem Tisch." Die junge Frau sah Hermine eifersüchtig an, während Severus sie fortführte.

Sie saßen an einem netten kleinen Tisch für zwei, den ihnen die Hexe gegeben hatte und sie auch noch daran erinnerte, dass bereits in zwanzig Minuten die nächste Reihe von Vorträgen beginnen würde. Eine schnelle Bestellung von Kaffee und Sandwiches später war Severus immer noch neugierig wegen Hermines Bemerkung über Tenbrook.

„Was hast du gemeint, als du ‚ein Typ irrer Wissenschaftler' sagtest, mit dem du Tenbrook beschriebst?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein wenig sonderbar, weißt du? Er mag ja intelligent sein, und ich habe zwar das Gefühl, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Menge über viele großartige Dinge weiß, aber er ist... so abwesend. Als wenn er nicht wirklich mit der Realität verbunden wäre. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das noch besser beschreiben kann."

„Hast du ihn ausgeschlossen?"

„Nein, das nicht. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du der Meinung bist, dass wir uns mit ihm treffen sollten, um über den Wolfsbann zu diskutieren. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Fragen über die Lehrzeit, die er mir ebenfalls beantworten könnte." Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Wir haben nur noch knapp zehn Minuten, verdrück das noch!"

‚_Echt klasse, Kumpel, lass nicht locker. Mach ruhig noch mehr Druck, bis sie dir sagt, dass sie es nicht erwarten kann, mit ihm zu vögeln. Oder wenigstens noch in unserem String für ihn zu posieren.'_

Wäre diese nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf ein körperliches Wesen, dann hätte sie Severus in diesem Augenblick verhext. Unser String? ‚Wir' tragen nicht diese Art von Unterwäsche, erinnerte er die Stimme. Und seit wann hatte die Stimme überhaupt irgendwelche Rechte an der Hexe?

„Du findest ihn sonderbar?"

Hermine lachte. „Und du nicht? Ich glaube, dass es wohl interessant sein könnte, mit ihm zu arbeiten, wenn ich ihn nicht daran erinnern muss, dass er in der wirklichen Welt und nicht in einem Reagenzglas lebt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er sich morgens anzieht, nicht dass er aussieht, als hätte er nicht alle beisammen. Wahrscheinlich hat er den Kopf in einem Buch oder die Nase bei der Forschung. Nicht jeder geht mit Intelligenz gut um. Nicht jeder kann wie du sein, Severus." Hermine klopfte auf seine Hand. „Verdammt, wir haben nur noch zwei Minuten. Ich will wirklich nicht den Vortrag über die Eigenschaften der Phiolen verpassen. Es wird angenommen, dass sie einen neuen Stasiszauber präsentieren. Los jetzt, komm."

Severus sah erstaunt, wie Hermine den Rest ihres Kaffees schluckte. Seinen Kopf in einem Buch? Wie konnte die Tatsache, dass sie sich eben selbst beschrieben hatte, als sie in Hogwarts war, nur ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entkommen? Es schien, als hätte sie außerhalb der Professoren-Ebene wirklich keinerlei Interesse an Tenbrook. Er stieß die Luft aus, von der er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. „Fertig. Ist das einer der Meister, die dich interessieren?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, dass uns ein neuer Stasiszauber bei unserer Forschung helfen könnte. Professor Wickfields Vortrag ist gleich nach diesem. Er ist einer der Meister, über die ich nachdachte, aber er betreibt Forschung in einer privaten Einrichtung in Asien. Es ist weiter weg, als ich gehen wollte." Sie lief mit beeindruckendem Tempo und passte sich seinen langen Schritten an, während sie zum Vortragssaal gingen. „Ich habe auf den Plan gesehen. Wir müssten später noch ein wenig Zeit haben, um uns nochmals in der Halle des Handels um zu sehen."

Die Ereignisse des Vormittags waren vergessen, oder wenigstens für jetzt zur Seite geschoben, während Hermine den Rest des Tages plante.

Der Vortrag mit dem Titel: ‚Beeinflussbare Phiolen' ging ins kleinste Detail über eine neue Prozedur, die den normalen Stasiszauber verstärkte, den man auf die meisten Laborphiolen sprach. Der Zauber basierte auf einer komplizierten Reihe von arithmantischen Gleichungen, die dazu da waren, dem Nutzer zu gestatten, den X-Faktor in der Gleichung gegen eine Zutat des derzeitigen Trankes auszutauschen, und dabei den verstärkten Zauber mit einem speziellen Element zu verbinden. ‚Die X-Phiolen Lösung', wie es der Professor nannte, hatte eine mehr als doppelt so lange und starke Kraft in seinen Experimenten gehabt.

Hermine war fasziniert über die Kalkulationen und wusste, wenn sie wirklich funktionierten, würden sie fähig sein, den Wolfsbann in voller Stärke für eine längere Zeit zu konservieren. Für einen logischen Verstand war Arithmantik die praktischste Lösung für jede Schwierigkeit. Analysiere das Problem, leite die Ursache her, kalkuliere alle möglichen Ergebnisse und dann erreiche durch logische Unterstützung mit Versuchen und wahren Vergleichen eine Lösung. Sie war begeistert von dem Vorgang und verstand schnell die Techniken, die der Redner den Versammelten zu vermitteln versuchte.

Severus lachte leise in sich hinein. Auch wenn er stolz auf die Hexe neben sich war, so kannte er doch diesen Blick in ihren Augen. Er hatte sieben Jahre auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches verbracht und jedes Mal gestöhnt, wenn ihre Augen sich aufhellten, wie sie es nun gerade taten. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, machte es Hermine dem Professor nicht gerade leicht, sie fragte und versuchte jeden Schritt des Prozesses umzuformen.

„Severus, ist dir klar, was das für den Wolfsbann bedeuten würde, wenn diese Prozedur wirklich funktioniert?"

„Ja, aber ist dir aufgefallen, dass alle fünf Experimente die gleiche Kombination von Fingerhut und Wriggelkraut beinhaltet? Diese beiden Zutaten helfen, wenn sie richtig zusammengesetzt werden, die Stabilität eines Trankes zu stärken, auch wenn die Bestandteile selbst unstabil sind. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob es den gleichen Effekt auch auf andere Tränke hat."

„Das bedeutet, es würde anderen Tränken nur einen kleinen Schub geben und nicht den Zauber doppelt so stark machen, wie er zuerst meinte?", fragte sie.

Der fragliche ‚er' räusperte sich und beendete so weitere Spekulationen über die Auswirkungen der Prozedur.

„Professor Snape hat insofern Recht, als das die Arithmantischen Gleichungen helfen, die bereits vorhandenen Wirkungen von Fingerhut und Wriggelkraut zu verstärken, und dennoch vergrößert der Stasiszauber den Effekt auf die meisten Phiolen." Professor Vaughn blickte unbehaglich drein, während er zwischen Severus, Hermine und dem Rest seines Publikums hin und her sah. Er hatte gehofft, einen Geldgeber für seine Versuche zu finden. Das Wissen, dass diese Prozedur nicht bei allen Tränken solch dramatische Resultate bringen würde, würde das Marketing behindern.

Da weniger als fünf Minuten Zeit übrig waren, versuchte Professor Vaughn den Anwesenden zu versichern, dass das Problem, das Severus angesprochen hatte, eines derjenigen war, welches er in seinen Versuchen gerade korrigierte, dies außerdem bald geschafft hätte und dass der Vorgang in kürzester Zeit zu verkaufen wäre, falls jemand interessiert sei.

Das Geschrei einer Eule bedeutete das Ende der Präsentation und, wieder einmal, entbrannte ein improvisiertes Frage und Antwortgespräch um Severus und Hermine während beide versuchten, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Gibt es Schwierigkeiten hier? Darf ich fragen, warum Sie alle den Ausgang belagern? Sie haben nur noch zehn Minuten bis zum nächsten Vortrag. Ist jemand verletzt oder braucht Hilfe? Wir haben qualifiziertes Personal für genau solch einen Notfall…" Eine Stimme im Korridor vor der Tür wurde lauter und diejenigen, die in der Tür standen, traten beiseite um den Mann durch zu lassen. Dessen genervter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in etwas Ähnliches wie Horror, denn als dieser Zauberer die versammelten Leute im Saal sah, heftete sich sein Blick auf Hermine und Severus. Rancine nickte kurz, während er sich sofort wieder aus dem Raum zurückzog. „Professor Snape, Miss Granger."

Severus sah Hermine an und war beruhigt, dass sie normal atmete und ihr Auftreten – normal war, auch der Anhänger, den sie immer noch trug – normal erschien und im Moment nicht mehr als ein einfaches Schmuckstück war. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, als sie sah, wie Rancine beinahe über seine eigenen Füße fiel, jedoch trug sich nichts Ungewöhnliches zu. Alles wie es sein sollte und kein Glühen, soweit er es sehen konnte.

„Ich… ähm, ich glaube, ich werde anderswo gebraucht. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden." Rancine stolperte wieder, als er versuchte, aus dem Raum zu hasten. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich wirklich beeilen."

Severus sah amüsiert zu, wie sich der schmierige, kleine Mann hinaus drängelte. Obwohl er sich immer noch Gedanken darüber machte, was Hermines Darstellung von Macht ausgelöst haben könnte, schien es doch eine Sorge gelöst zu haben: es hatte Rancine ‚magisch' in einen erbärmlichen Haufen Mensch verwandelt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich noch mal belästigt."

„Er sah panisch aus." Hermine sah verblüfft die Tür an, immer noch geschockt von dem plötzlichen Abgang des Zauberers.

„Du warst heute Vormittag ziemlich beeindruckend." Severus schaffte es, sie von der Gruppe zu lösen und trieb Hermine zum Ausgang. Sein Atem war heiß an ihrem Ohr, während er murmelte: „Du hast wie eine Göttin ausgesehen und hast ein Höllenfeuer und die Verdammung herbei gerufen. Wenn ich Rancine wäre, wäre ich auch gerannt."

Auch wenn seine Bemerkung freundlich war, erweckte doch das Timbre seiner Stimme und die Nähe seines Körpers die Leidenschaft in ihr. Es war der Tonfall, den er oft benutzte, wenn er laszive und anregende Worte und Dinge sagte, während sie sich liebten.

Severus lächelte und sah, wie eine leichte Röte über Hermines Wangen lief. Er hatte später noch Pläne mit der Hexe, wenn er es geschafft hatte, sie vom Symposium fort zu locken. Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken und damit seinen Anspruch geltend machend, leitete er sie nach links. „Wickfields Vortrag ist hier lang. Worüber spricht er?"

„Ich denke über Gesundheits- und Schönheitsfördernde Tränke. Der Vortrag hat den Titel: ‚Gibt es da ein neues Du in der Zukunft? Wie du dein Leben mit ein paar einfachen Zaubertränken verbessern kannst.'"

Severus schnaubte. „Als ob einer von diesen wirklich wirken würde."

Hermine warf Severus einen seltsamen, intensiven Blick zu. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du ein paar dieser Tränke probiert hast?"

Sie erreichten den Vortragssaal und setzten sich so weit nach hinten wie möglich und waren damit außerhalb der öffentlichen Sicht.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin wer ich bin, mit Fehlern und all dem. Ich habe dir das schon gesagt. Aber ich habe genug von diesen Tränken und Verwandlungen wieder umkehren müssen, wenn einige der Schüler ihren Kopf dazu benutzen, sich selbst zu ‚verbessern'. Du kannst diese falschen Verbesserungszauber auf der Rückseite von fast jedem Magazin lesen, die diese kleinen Idioten lesen. Das einzige, was verbessert wird, ist der Kontostand vom Hersteller. Ich habe bisher noch keinen einzigen gesehen, der funktioniert."

Eine nun schon bekannte Stimme unterbrach Hermines Versuch zu antworten.

„Da sind Sie ja und sehen gut aus, muss ich schon sagen und ich bin froh, das zu sehen. Ich war besorgt darüber, dass Sie nach diesem Vormittag nicht mehr kommen würden. Wenn es Ihnen ein Trost ist, ich wäre höchst erfreut gewesen, wenn einer von Ihnen beiden Rancine verhext hätte. Der Mann geht mir schneller auf die Nerven als jeder andere Zauberer, denn ich je getroffen habe. Ziehen Sie auch Wickfield in Betracht? Keine schlechte Wahl, aber er gibt sich zuviel mit Unwesentlichem ab, wenn Sie mich fragen. Verschönerungstränke… ähm er sollte wirklich etwas Bedeutenderes machen. Snape, haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, sich mit mir zu treffen? Ich würde immer noch gerne mit Ihnen beiden über den Wolfsbann reden, wenn Sie dafür offen sind." Tenbrooks Diskurs kam schließlich zu einem Ende, als sich die Notwendigkeit, Luft zu holen, durchsetzte. Der Zauberer nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah erwartungsvoll zwischen Hermine und Severus hin und her.

Seine Augen schimmerten merkwürdig im hellen Licht des Saales und erinnerte Hermine an den Schulleiter – oder wenigstens an jemanden, der vielleicht ein entfernter Cousin von ihm war. „Ähm, Professor Tenbrook…", begann sie zögerlich, ehe er sie wieder unterbrach.

Der Zauberer lächelte fröhlich. „Nein, nein, nicht Professor. Warum nennen Sie mich nicht einfach Michael? Das macht andere Dinge leichter."

Severus war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Eine eingehende Prüfung bestätigte Hermines Einschätzung des Zauberers. Er war wirklich sonderbar und nichts schien bei ihm zusammen zu gehören – er hatte sogar die Knöpfe an seinem Umhang falsch geknöpft, denn die letzten drei in der Reihe waren nicht in der richtigen Linie geschlossen.

Hermine hatte ihn wegen der Anzahl der Knöpfe an seiner eigenen Kleidung geneckt und war sogar so weit gegangen vorzuschlagen, dass sie sie durch einen Klettverschluss ersetzen wollte, damit sie ihm die Kleider schneller herunter reißen könnte. Ein an unangemessener Stelle platzierter Kuss mit offenem Mund hatte sie davon abgebracht, irgendwelche weiteren Kommentare abzugeben. Auch wenn er seinen Job verloren hätte, wenn er die Information schon früher gehabt hätte – und er hatte während ihrer Schuljahre absolut kein Interesse an ihr – wäre es doch hilfreich gewesen zu wissen, dass das Küssen spezieller Körperpartien sie sprachlos werden ließ.

Ein verstohlener Blick auf den beeindruckend finsteren Gesichtsausdruck von Severus sagte Hermine genau, was dieser über den Zauberer dachte. Sie interpretierte es mit seinem Höhlenmensch-Gehabe, das immer wieder auftauchte. Aus irgend einem Grund schien er ständig das Gefühl zu haben, sie daran erinnern zu müssen, dass sie zusammen waren, in den letzten anderthalb Tagen sogar ziemlich häufig. Stephen zu treffen hatte diese Unsicherheit wohl ausgelöst. Es war etwas, das sie später noch mit ihm besprechen musste.

Sie hätte gelacht, wenn sie nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass beide Zauberer dann dachten, dass sie nicht mehr richtig ticken würde. Severus Snape, Bastard extraordinär, Ex-Todesser, Zaubertränkemeister, Meister der dunklen Künste und einer der mächtigsten, lebenden Zauberer – unsicher, und dass auch noch wegen Tenbrook. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so etwas möglich sein konnte?

„Ähm, Michael, es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was unser Terminplan sagt, können wir später noch darauf zurückkommen?"

Er nickte und sah sich nach einem Platz um. Sehr zu Severus' Beruhigung waren die einzigen freien Plätze ganz vorn. Er sah, wie sich der Zauberer neben eine Hexe im mittleren Alter setzte, deren Haar grün und silber gesträhnt war, um zu ihrer Robe zu passen. Ihr Lachen war viel zu laut, als sie damit auf etwas antwortete, das Tenbrook gesagt hatte.

Der Raum kam schnell zur Ruhe, während Wickfield das Podium betrat. „Guten Tag, es ist schön, so viele freundliche, lächelnde Gesichter zu sehen. Heute möchte ich Ihnen etwas über alltägliche und nicht so alltägliche Gesundheits- und Verschönerungstränken mitteilen, die üblicherweise genutzt werden – nicht dass es jemand von Ihnen wirklich nötig hätte."

Wie erwartet ging ein Lachen durch den Saal.

„Erinnert er dich nicht an eine ältere Ausgabe von Lockhart?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Genau das habe ich gedacht. Er muss ein paar der Tränke an sich selbst ausprobiert haben."

Der Mann war groß und schlank, mit leuchtenden blauen Augen und einem Kopf voller brauner Locken, die ihm bis zur Schulter fielen. Severus schätzte sein Alter auf etwa 95. Er hätte den Mann gern als Top-Wahl für Hermine gut geheißen, wenn er sich nicht wie ein kompletter Idiot angehört hätte. „Ziehst du wirklich in Erwägung, bei ihm zu lernen?"

„Seine letzten veröffentlichten Artikel verglichen Heilmittel mit dem Immunsystem des eigenen Körpers. Ich habe nur nicht realisiert, dass er diese dazu nutzt, um Zähne weißer zu machen und die Haut zu glätten. Michael hatte Recht: das ist purer, unwichtiger Unsinn. Stell dir mal vor, was er erreichen könnte, wenn er diese Theorie zur Regeneration von Nerven oder Krankheiten nutzen würde. Was für eine Verschwendung." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, noch einer, der von ihrer Liste gestrichen werden konnte. Zwei waren weg und noch zwei dabei. Bei der Rate, in der die Meister gestrichen wurden, würde wohl nur noch Michael Tenbrook übrig bleiben.

‚_Michael! Hast du gehört, wie sie ihn Michael nannte, als wären sie alte Freunde? Das kann nicht gut sein. Du musst sie sofort zurück nach Eden bringen und sie, solange du es noch kannst, wie verrückt vögeln. Zum Teufel, vielleicht solltest du sie doch in den Kerkern anketten. Vergiss, was du Minerva gesagt hast, wenn du sie an deinem Bett angebunden hältst weißt du wenigstens immer, wo sie ist.'_

Severus dachte, dass die nervige Stimme durchaus einen Treffer mit der letzten Bemerkung gelandet hatte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Hermine allzu kooperativ nach einigen Stunden der erzwungenen Gefangenschaft wäre. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend schickte er seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft, während Wickfield fortfuhr, sein 42-Punkte System über Gesichtsverjüngung zu beschreiben, gefolgt von den 63 Schritten, die Zähne weißer zu bekommen.

Ab und zu blickte Tenbrook über die Schulter, um ein Lächeln in Hermines Richtung zu schicken.

‚_Denkst du, dass sie es merkt, wenn wir ihm ein paar Flüche anhexen? Nichts Verheerendes, vielleicht einen Wasserbauchfluch – oder wie wäre es mit dem Zauber, bei dem man immer über die eigenen Füße stolpert?'_

Die Präsentation endete mit Informationen darüber, wie die Versammelten Wickfields persönliche Reihe von Gesundheits- und Schönheitszauber kaufen konnten. Severus schnaubte in Wickfields generelle Richtung und dachte, dass dieser aufgeblasene Zauberer sogar noch schlimmer als Lockhart sei.

Ein halbes Dutzend Hexen, die im Alter zwischen fünfzig und mindestens einhundert lagen konkurrierten tatsächlich mit einigen Zauberern um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes. Wickfields übertriebene Armbewegungen über dem Kopf einer Hexe konnte nur bedeuten, dass er die Beigabe eines Zaubers für einen ‚Trotze-der-Schwerkraft' Haartrank erklärte, den er entwickelt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher ob dieser ‚Dandy' Teil von ihm echt ist oder nur eine Rolle. In diesem Fall ist das wirklich schwer fest zu stellen", bemerkte Tenbrook, als er zu ihnen kam und schwer lachend Severus' Blickrichtung folgte. Anscheinend unbesorgt über die verärgerte Miene des Tränkemeisters, die sich ihm danach zuwandte, meinte er dann: „Ah ja, ich sagte, dass es unwesentlich ist, oder?"

„Er erinnert mich an Gilderoy Lockhart, nur nicht so… unterbelichtet." Die Jungs hatte niemals jemanden die ganzen Einzelheiten darüber erzählt, was mit Lockhart in der Kammer des Schreckens passiert war, aber Hermine hatte so ihre eigenen Vermutungen.

„Ich nehme an, Wickfield ist so gesehen doch noch kompetenter als es Lockhart je war. So eine Verschwendung an Talent – sieh doch nur die Narren, die sich um ihn scharen." Severus deutete in Wickfields Richtung.

„Ja, er könnte so viel mehr tun. Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass Lockhart vor seinem unglücklichen Unfall irgendwann mal in Hogwarts war, oder? Nun, egal." Tenbrook war interessiert daran, die Hexe auszubilden. Es war ihm klar, dass die junge Frau einen eigenen Kopf hatte und offensichtlich auch noch ungenutzten Verstand, den er gut gebrauchen konnte um einige eher obskure Tränke zu seinem eigenen Nutzen zu entwickeln.

Er dachte, dass der Schlüssel zu Hermine Snape sei. Sogar jemand mit keinem näheren Wissen über ihre Beziehung, jemand der in den letzten paar Wochen in einer Höhle gelebt hatte und nicht vertraut mit dem ‚Klitterer' und seiner Masse an Artikeln über die beiden war – und die Hermine ‚Das Dornröschen, das von der Magie erweckt worden war' nannten – also keiner mit Verstand würde den finsteren Zauberer verärgern wollen, den man ja kaum charmant nennen konnte und dabei übersehen, wie beschützend er sich verhielt, was sie betraf.

Es war wirklich offensichtlich, wie viel Hermine Snape bedeutete – sein Tonfall oder die Art, wie er sie ansah. Die Artikel hatten detailliert über seine ständige Anwesenheit an ihrem Bett geschrieben, ihr Erwachen aus dem Koma und Snapes Mithilfe bei der Genesung. Da hatte es sogar ein eingehendes Interview mit einer der Krankenschwestern gegeben, die Augenzeugin von Anfang an gewesen war, nachdem Snape mit der jungen Frau von Hogwarts weg appariert war.

„Damit ich Sie beide nicht noch länger belästige, denn ich bin sicher, dass sie mich nicht als Anstandswauwau brauchen, sollten wir vielleicht eine Zeit festlegen, wie wäre es mit morgen Nachmittag, um uns zum Reden zu treffen?" Michael hoffte, dass sein Lächeln, wenn auch nicht neutral, wenigstens ermunternd aussah, denn der Blick auf Snapes Gesicht war beinahe genug, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

Tenbrook mochte vielleicht der qualifizierteste Meister für Hermine sein, aber er ging unter Severus' Haut. Er würde lieber vierzehn Tage lang mit Lupin Urlaub machen, als nochmals mit Tenbrook zu tun haben zu müssen. Darum machte es eigentlich auch keinen Sinn, dass er zustimmte, sich zum Mittagessen am nächsten Tag nach Tenbrooks Präsentation zu treffen: lieber sich zu einem kurzen, absehbaren Essen verpflichten als an Tenbrook den ganzen Abend kleben zu müssen.

„Wir nehmen an Ihrem Vortrag morgen Vormittag um halb elf teil, warum essen wir nicht danach gemeinsam? Sie können Hermines Fragen – die ganz sicher aufkommen – über die Lehrzeit beantworten und wir werden Sie über die Veränderungen, an denen wir arbeiten, informieren. Ich weiß, dass Sie den Wolfsbann in der Vergangenheit schon richtig gebraut haben, es kann deshalb nicht schaden, wenn noch ein weiterer Meister mal einen Blick darauf wirft."

Severus ignorierte den empörten Blick auf Hermines Gesicht, seine Begründung hatte Hand und Fuß. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, dass die gestörte Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm ein paar ausgewählte Namen gab, weil er Hermine erlaubte, auf dem selben Kontinent wie Tenbrook zu sein, geschweige denn, mit ihm das Brot zu brechen. Der Zauberer schien ganz versessen darauf zu sein, mit ihnen zu reden, und das ziemlich sicher um sich bei Hermine einzuschmeicheln. Durch den Zwischenfall am Vormittag, gemeinsam mit ihrer Arbeit an den Wolfsbannveränderungen, dazu noch die Tatsache, dass sie eine Kriegsheldin war und ihre plötzliche Wiederverfügbarkeit als Lehrling, machte sie zur begehrtesten Kandidatin auf der Programmliste von Cambridge.

Zwei Meister kontaktierten sie mit Angeboten einer Lehrzeit bei ihnen, ehe Rancine beim letzten Vortrag aufgetaucht war. Ein dritter wurde direkt verscheucht, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine bei ihm stand.

„Wundervoll, wundervoll! Miss Granger, Snape, ich gehe nun. Wir sehen uns morgen. Genießen Sie den Rest des Tages." Tenbrook deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, ehe er sich umdrehte und in der sich auflösenden Menge verschwand.

„Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Severus Snape gemacht!" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, ehe sie sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm und ihm eindringlich in die Augen sah. „Kein Fieber. Yep, das bist du da drin. Du hast zugestimmt, dass wir mit ihm zu Mittag essen? Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Severus zog Hermines Hände nach unten. „Hör auf damit", sagte er schroff.

‚_Siehst du? Sogar sie denkt, dass du bekloppt bist. Vielleicht kannst du noch ein romantisches Wochenende für die beiden arrangieren?'_

Die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf begann ihn wirklich… zu nerven. Das einzige Mal, dass ihn sein Gewissen in Ruhe gelassen hatte, war, als er sich vor ein paar Monaten von dem _Cruciatusfluch_ erholte, und dann war sie auch nur einen oder zwei Tage lang still gewesen. „Verzieh dich", murmelte er leise.

„Was? Hast du mir gerade gesagt, dass ich mich verziehen soll?" Hermine starrte Severus an, sie hatte gehört, wie er etwas murmelte und war sich nur nicht sicher gewesen, was er gesagt hatte.

„Nein, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du dich verziehen sollst, ich habe nur unüberlegt gesprochen. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass uns Tenbrook wie ein Knuddelmuff überall hin folgen würde, bis du zugestimmt hättest, mit ihm zu reden. So haben wir ihn aus dem Weg. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn noch ein anderer Meister auf die Kalkulationen für die Veränderungen sieht." Severus seufzte dramatisch. „Er hat den Wolfsbann schon gebraut. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit übrig, möchtest du noch einen Blick in die Halle des Handels werfen, ehe wir uns fürs Abendessen umziehen? Ich habe unsere Reservierung von gestern Abend auf heute verlegt."

Sie gingen in Richtung Haupthalle. Severus übersah absichtlich Hermines Blick. Er war momentan nicht in der Stimmung, über irgendetwas in Ruhe zu diskutieren, es war besser, ein wenig um den ganzen Krimskrams herum zu schlendern, als in ein Gespräch über Kontrolle und ‚ihre Beziehung' zu geraten. Das war genau der Grund, warum er eine Partnerschaft für so lange Zeit vermieden hatte. Es brauchte Arbeit. Wenn du die andere Person nicht an eine Wand in den Kerkern gekettet hältst, musst du richtig innehalten und über ihre Gefühle nachdenken.

Hermine gingen rapide die qualifizierten Meister für ihre Ausbildung aus. Er mochte Tenbrook aus Prinzip nicht, aber er könnte genauso gut mal sehen, was der Zauberer für ein Programm hatte, ehe er ihn ins Nichts hexte.

Es war in Zeiten wie diesen, da Severus den Krieg fast vermisste. Er hätte Tenbrook einfach ‚verschwinden' lassen können, ohne dass es jemand hätte beweisen können. Und wenn er gefangen worden wäre, hätte er immer die eine oder die andere Seite für das vorzeitige Ableben des Zauberers beschuldigen können. Ein Todesser, der gedacht hätte, dass Tenbrook ein Spion für den Orden wäre – oder anders herum – hätte die Situation ganz nett angepasst.

_Warum nennen Sie mich nicht einfach Michael?_ Bah! Vielleicht könnte er Krummbein mitbringen und der Halbkniesel würde den Zauberer dann angreifen. Es gab keine Liebe zwischen ihm und Hermines Liebling, aber beide hatte nur ihr Bestes im Sinn. Vielleicht sollte er das Biest mal zufällig in Tenbrooks Schoss fallen lassen. Auch wen der Halbkniesel nichts Falsches an dem Zauberer fand, könnte er doch dauerhaften Schaden mit seinen Krallen an dessen Person anrichten, wenn er aufsprang. Es war etwas, über das man nachdenken sollte.

Severus fing Hermines Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Wir haben gerade noch genügend Zeit, um uns um zu ziehen, damit wir pünktlich sind." Er freute sich auf ein ruhiges Abendessen und etwas private Zeit allein mit der Hexe. Er war für einen Tag sozial genug gewesen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Das Abendessen bei Agata e Romeo war genau so, wie es Severus versprochen hatte: ein kleines, intimes Restaurant mit einem Essen, dass von einem anderen Stern zu kommen schien. In stillschweigender Übereinstimmung vermieden sie es, über Tenbrook zu reden und widmeten sich stattdessen einer breiten Vielfalt anderer Themen. Severus wusste, dass sie irgendwann über den Tränkemeister würden reden müssen, da ja die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine bei ihm lernen würde, immer wahrscheinlicher wurde und sich die Menge an anderen Meistern auf ihrer Liste schon ziemlich verringert hatte. Nun, zurück in ‚Eden', hatte er andere Dinge im Kopf.

Severus knabberte sanft an Hermines Unterlippe und seine Hand fuhr langsam an ihrem Rücken auf und ab. Das Gefühl ihres Seidenkleides war sinnlich an seinen Fingern und er stoppte an ihrem Po. Er fragte sich, was sie unter dem Kleid trug, die einzige Andeutung von Unterwäsche war ein dünner Faden in Hüfthöhe. „Wie abenteuerlich fühlst du dich heute Abend?", flüsterte er heiser.

„Was hast du vor?" Die Höhe ihrer Absätze brachte ihren Mund auf die gleiche Ebene wie sein Ohr. Hermine lächelte, als sie sein leises Stöhnen vernahm, während sie die empfindliche Muschel leckte und danach an seinem Ohrläppchen naschte. Sie fühlte seine Erektion, während er sein Knie andeutungsweise zwischen ihre Beine legte, sich an sie presste und damit ihre Erregung steigerte.

Hermine stöhnte, während Severus' Hand einen langsamen, sinnlichen Weg von der Seite zu ihren Brüsten fand. Er spielte mit der bereits harten Brustwarze durch den Seidenstoff und drückte immer wieder die feste Spitze in ihre volle Brust um anschließend erneut daran zu ziehen. Diese unberechenbaren Empfindungen sandten sofort Wellen der Lust bis in ihr Zentrum.

Ihr wundervoller Körper versagte nie, ihn anzuturnen. Freie Auswahl zu jeder ihrer Kurven zu haben war der reinste Himmel. Eine kleine Welle des Zweifels überkam ihn und ließ ihn sich fragen, ob er dem Kurs, den er an diesem Abend begonnen hatte, weiter folgen sollte und hoffte, dass er nicht riskierte, sich ihre Zuneigung zu verscherzen. Er dachte aber, er hätte es richtig interpretiert und dass sie auf seine rauere Behandlung am Abend zuvor reagiert hatte. Wenigstens hoffte er es.

Er zog sie eng an sich und seine Arme umschlangen ihren Körper. „Vertraust du mir?", fragte er mit samtiger Stimme, und sein heißer Atem an ihrem Ohr addierte sich zu der Hitze in ihrem Blut. Sie konnte bei diesen Andeutungen in seinem Tonfall schon die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen spüren.

Hermine versuchte, sich weg zu bewegen, doch Severus hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Sie fühlte den Nervenkitzel in ihr bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ‚in der Falle' sein könnte. Sie war sicher, wenn sie sich von ihm weg stoßen würde, würde er sie gehen lassen, doch das Gefühl, so fest gehalten zu werden und dieser erotische Tonfall in seiner Stimme ließ ihren Verstand taumeln. Sie vertraute ihm bedingungslos. Sie vertraute ihm mit ihrem Leben. Ihre Worte kamen mit lustverhangener Stimme heraus: „Ich vertraue dir – immer."

Er neigte seinen Mund zu ihrem, ohne seinen Halt an der Hexe zu lösen und seine Zunge forderte Eintritt, indem er nicht auf ihre Erwiderung wartete sondern sofort hineintauchte, um sie zu schmecken. Sein Kuss war kraftvoll, verlangend und unglaublich erotisch, während er die warme Höhle ihres Mundes erkundete und keinen Teil davon ausließ. Die Hand auf ihrem Rücken rutschte nach oben, um den Nacken durch ihr Haar zu fassen und sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen.

Hermine stöhnte durch all diese neuen Gefühle, dies war ein Severus, den sie so noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, und es turnte sie ohne Ende an. „Severus…", sagte sie atemlos, als er schließlich ihren Mund frei gab. Der Druck seines Mundes an der Seite ihres Hals bedeutete, dass sie später dort ein Mal haben würde und der Gedanke daran trug noch zu der Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln ausbreitete, bei.

Severus manövrierte Hermine nach hinten und legte sie sanft auf dem weichen Federbett ab. Das Bett bewegte sich nicht, da es immer noch die traditionelle Einstellung hatte. Er zog sich ein wenig zurück, um ihr intensiv in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich möchte, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass ich dich liebe… und dass du mir vertraust."

„Severus?"

Ein Schwenk mit seiner Hand und Hermine lag plötzlich wie ein Adler gespreizt auf dem Bett, an den Ecken mit Händen und Füßen durch weiche Seile gebunden. Sie schrie leise wegen der unerwarteten Einschränkung ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit auf und war kurz davor, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, weil er vorher nichts gesagt hatte. Der Satz blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte die pure Lust wieder, Verlangen und nacktes Begehren. Sie konnte kaum die Iris' in seinen Augen sehen, da seine Pupillen so geweitet waren, dass sie jede Spur von Farbe, die da hätte sein könnte, überdeckten.

Langsam fuhr Severus mit einer Hand über ihr Bein und zog einen Finger unter dem Saum ihrer Robe entlang. Ihre Atmung wurde unregelmäßig, während er sanft eine Linie auf ihrem Schenkel malte, die sensible Haut zwischen Körper und Beinen entzündete und seine Finger sanft ihren Hügel berührten. Das seidige Material ihrer Robe knäulte sich an ihrer erhitzten Haut zusammen, während seine Finger noch höher glitten und entlang der Kante ihres Strings fuhren.

Er stöhnte, als er den String sah. Er war genauso klein wie die anderen, die sie früher schon getragen hatte. Dieser war aus dem gleichen, seidigen Stoff wie ihre Robe und hatte einen wunderschön Slytherin Grünton.

‚_Merlins Bart, noch ein String. Lieber Gott, hast du das gesehen?'_

Sie hatte eine kleine Schlange so verzaubert, dass sie sich über die Vorderseite des Strings schlängelte, sich an einer Seite verlor um dann wieder irgendwo anders an einer Kante zu erscheinen. Fasziniert verfolgte er den Weg der Schlange hin und her, während Hermine sich bei diesem Gefühl wand.

„Bist du jemals unterdrückt worden?" Er zauberte ihre Robe fort, wobei der String nun noch das einzige Kleidungsstück war, das ihren geschmeidigen Körper bedeckte.

„Einmal."

„Ich verstehe." Beiläufig erhob er sich vom Bett. Einmal. Sie hatte… er drückte den Gedanken wieder weg. Die Vergangenheit war vorbei und darauf einzugehen würde ihnen beiden nichts Gutes tun.

„Severus?"

Er hielt inne und sah die junge Frau an, die gespreizt vor ihm lag. Hinunter beugend und halb neben ihrem gestreckten Körper kniend küsste er sie. Der Kuss war sanft, zärtlich und dafür gedacht, die Hexe zu beruhigen. „Ist das hier in Ordnung für dich? Wir können auch aufhören…"

Ablehnend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, bitte…"

Er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „… oder wir fahren damit fort. Wenn wir weiter machen, brauchst du ein Safeword. Ich würde dich niemals verletzen, das musst du wissen. Aber ich will, dass du dich auch sicher bei dem fühlst, was kommt. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du die Kontrolle hast. Du musst verstehen, dass das Wort ‚nein' mich nicht aufhören lassen wird, nur dein Safeword wird mich stoppen."

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte schon von Sexspielen gelesen. Nur einer ihrer früheren Partner, ein Zauberer, den sie an der Universität getroffen hatte, war aufgeschlossen genug für Experimente gewesen. Er hatte allerdings nicht diese Präsenz, diese unglaubliche Willenskraft wie Severus. Ihr Körper zitterte vor grenzenloser Lust, als sie daran dachte, was dieser fantastische Mann mit ihr tun konnte.

Er hatte seine formelle Robe und seinen Gehrock abgelegt, als sie zur Suite zurückgekehrt waren. Nun streifte er seine Stiefel und die Socken ab und warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Der Rest seiner Kleidung folgte. Er drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Frau und lächelte, als sie sich über die Lippen leckte und ihre Augen gebannt auf seinem erregten Glied lagen.

Wieder streckte sich Severus neben ihr aus und seine Hand wanderte über ihren Körper. Ab und zu knetete er ihre Brust oder bedeckte ihren Hügel, drückte eine Brustwarze oder streichelte einfach nur an ihrer entblößten Haut entlang. Er strich mit den Fingernägeln an ihrer Seite hoch und kreiste beruhigend mit den Fingern über ihre sensible Haut zurück um diese verrückt machende Berührung irgendwo anders zu wiederholen.

„Lass mich überlegen, was sollte dein Safeword sein?" Seine Nägel kratzen sanft an der Unterseite einer Brust, danach senkte er den Kopf um mit der Zunge den gleichen Weg wie gerade noch seine Finger es taten, zu gehen. Er leckte kreisend um eine harte Brustwarze, wobei die Hitze seines Mundes die Haut noch weiter zusammenzog. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Liebes?", fragte er, mit dem Mund voll von ‚Brust'.

Hermine wölbte sich in seine Berührung, sie konnte die Hitze seines Körpers neben ihr fühlen. „Severus", wimmerte sie.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass mein Name der Richtige wäre. Du scheinst ihn heute Nacht ziemlich oft zu benutzen." Er saugte an ihrer Brust und rau an ihrer Warze. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er ihren String zur Seite und steckte ihr einen langen Finger in ihre pochende Vagina.

Hermine bog sich vom Bett und ihre Hüften wiegten sich, während sie versuchte, seinen Finger noch tiefer zu bekommen. Ein zweiter Finger folgte dem ersten. Er benutzte seinen Daumen, um ihre Falten zu teilen und fuhr erst außen herum, ehe er ihre Klitoris reizte. Ihre Hüften hoben und fielen in schneller Folge, während sie sich auf seiner Hand bewegte und er bot ihr gerade genug an, um sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt zu halten und verlangsamte wieder, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zu erreichen.

„Severus."

„Ich glaube, wir haben schon festgestellt, dass mein Name nicht in Frage kommt?" Trotz ihres Stöhnens zog er die Hand fort. Seine Finger glänzten feucht, als er sie hoch hob. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich deinen Körper liebe? Du bist das reinste Ambrosia für mich."

Hermine sah zu, wie er seine Finger ableckte und sich seine Augen schlossen, während er mit Zunge die Säfte aufnahm. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sie noch feuchter wegen des erotischen Bildes, welches er darstellte, wurde.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Ich glaube, ich weiß dass es nur ein Wort, eigentlich ein Name, gibt, dass unseren Spaß beenden kann. Einzig die Erwähnung davon sollte genug sein, um uns beide wieder herunter zu bringen. Rancine."

„Rancine?" Hermines Augen kniffen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

Severus lachte leise. „Es ist ein Name, den du ganz sicher nicht sagen würdest, wenn du voller Leidenschaft bist. Ich glaube, dass sein Name ausreicht, um für uns beide die Stimmung zu töten. Außer du würdest lieber Harry Potter nehmen, ich glaube, dass würde genauso wirken."

„Nein, Rancine passt schon."

„In Ordnung." Sein Finger zog auf dem Weg zu ihrem Innersten wieder über ihren Bauch. Leicht schlug er ihr auf den Schenkel. „Hör auf, dich zu bewegen. Sag mir, bei welchen anderen sexuellen Praktiken hast du bisher mit gemacht?"

Hermine atmete unregelmäßig, während sie versuchte, still zu halten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag auf der Hand, die sie langsam und intim streichelte.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt."

Die Tonlage seiner Stimme sandte wieder einen klopfenden Schmerz in ihr Innerstes. „Etwas Bondage… ein wenig leichte Schläge… oh!" Sie atmete scharf ein, als ihr String sich magisch von ihrem Körper verabschiedete, während seine Finger weiter nach unten wanderten und jetzt ihren Hintern streichelten.

„Hermine."

„Ähm, ich habe nie… ich meine, ich habe Analsex einmal versucht, aber es hat zu wehgetan. Du wirst doch jetzt nicht…"

„Nein, du musst viel entspannter dazu sein, als du es jetzt bist. Jeder Schritt zu seiner Zeit, Liebes." Leise rief er sein Taschentuch und mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand verwandelte es sich in eine Augenbinde, die durch die Luft schwebte und sanft auf Hermines Augen landete. Sie fühlte, wie sich das Tuch über ihre Haut legte und ihr die Sicht blockierte. Sofort betrauerte sie auch das Gefühl von Severus' Wärme, als er sich von ihr fort bewegte. Das Bett verlor seine Solidität und ruckte. als der Hebel umgestellt wurde, und es von solide zur Hängematte wechselte.

Severus stand an der Seite und betrachtete Hermine. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Spannung aufbaute, während er sich bemühte, einen Standort zu bestimmen. Er nahm sich den Weinkelch vom Schrank, den er dort stehen gelassen hatte und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Ganz bewusst machte er ein Geräusch, um die Hexe nicht zu erschrecken und tröpfelte die kalte Flüssigkeit über ihren Hügel, wobei der Wein an ihr hinunterlief.

Hermine quiekte wegen des plötzlichen Gefühles auf, was sich allerdings schnell zu einem Stöhnen veränderte als sie spürte, wie seine Zunge die kühle Flüssigkeit aufnahm. Er leckte und knabberte an ihrem Kitzler, ehe er das sensible Nervenbündel zwischen die Zähne zog. Erst ein Finger, dann zwei glitten in ihre willkommen heißende Hitze. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Muskeln zuckten, während sich ihr Orgasmus bildete.

Die Hexe versuchte, sich an seinem Mund zu reiben, aber ihre Fesseln gaben ihr nicht allzu viel Bewegungsspielraum. Severus beschleunigte das Tempo und bewegte seine Finger dabei. Er behielt das bei, als Hermine kam und sich ihr Körper kraftvoll aufbäumte. Sein Glied klopfte vor Verlangen und verlangte selbst nach Erlösung.

Ein flinker Zauber und das Bett verhielt sich nun auch wie eine Hängematte, indem sie hin und her schwang. Das Seil hatte sich in der Mitte geteilt und ermöglichte ihm so Zugang zu Hermine. Severus stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine und positionierte seinen geschwollenen Penis an ihrer Öffnung. Er zog die Hängematte her und drang mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie ein. Sein Verlangen war groß und so stieß er rhythmisch in die junge Hexe und nutzte dabei die schwingende Bewegung der Hängematte.

Hermine stöhnte, die Kraft seiner Stöße baute einen zweiten Höhepunkt in ihr auf. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog, während sich Severus heftig in ihr bewegte, ihre Muskeln sich um sein Glied krampften und ihn so jeder Stoß noch tiefer zu bringen schien.

Er zauberte die Augenbinde weg, da er in ihre Augen sehen wollte, während er kam. Er spürte, wie sich seine Hoden hoben und ein Prickeln von seiner Wirbelsäule aus nach vorn brach, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und seinen heißen Samen tief in ihren Körper pumpte. Danach behielt er noch einige Stöße lang einen langsameren Rhythmus bei, um die Nachwirkungen aus zu leben. Diese Zeit reichte aus, um Hermine zu einem weiteren, erschütternden Orgasmus zu bringen und sein intensiver Blick machte ihn sogar noch stärker.

Severus fiel nach vorn, als seine Knie durch die Kraft seiner Bewegungen einbrachen. Ein schneller Zauber und Hermines Hände und Füße waren wieder frei. Er legte sich neben sie und hielt sie sie fest, als die Hängematte sie zu ihm rollen ließ.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe beide wieder zu Atem kamen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er die Hängematte wieder in ein normales Bett verwandeln sollte, damit sie beide einen ruhigen Schlaf haben könnte, kam ihm in den Sinn. Hermines Küsse, über seinen Nasenrücken platziert, ließen diese Überlegungen verfliegen.

Er schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Deine derzeitige Beschäftigung deutend darf ich annehmen, dass du Spaß hattest?"

Sie lachte warm. „Du bist fantastisch. Wirst du mich immer so im Dunkeln lassen? Nicht dass ich mich beschwere – eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wie lange denkst du, dass du mich so aus dem Gleichgewicht halten kannst?"

„So lange du willst. Ich hatte eigentlich noch mehr für diese Nacht geplant, aber dich wie einen gespreizten Adler auf dem Bett zu sehen, war einfach zu viel für mich. Das nächste Mal – wenn du ein nächstes Mal möchtest – verspreche ich, dass die Dinge etwas langsamer laufen werden."

„Gott, natürlich gibt es ein nächstes Mal!"

„Gut. Wie wäre es dann damit, das Bett wieder in ein Bett zu verwandeln, den Hebel um zu legen, damit es zu schwingen aufhört und dann zu schlafen?"

Hermine zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn gefühlvoll. „Ich sage nur, dass sich das großartig anhört." Sie rutschte mit Leichtigkeit aus der Hängematte, die er in diesem Moment nicht gehabt hätte. „Ich bin gleich zurück, ich muss nur noch kurz ins Bad. Sie blieb an der Toilettentür stehen und stellte den Hebel zurück auf ‚Bett'. Ihr Lächeln war verrucht, als sie ihn angrinste. „Morgen Nacht bin ich dran. Ich glaube, ich werde dich vielleicht mit meiner Zunge soweit bringen, dass du kommst."

Severus ächzte. Es gab deutliche Vorteile, wenn man eine junge Geliebte hatte, er hoffte nur, dass sie ihn nicht umbringen würde.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sie schafften es am nächsten Morgen rechtzeitig zum Frühstück und die junge Hexe vom Tag zuvor stand wieder am Durchgang. Sie lächelte Severus süß zu, während sie seinen Essensschein nahm, durchbohrte Hermine allerdings mit Blicken.

Der erste Vortrag an diesem Tag ‚Ein historischer Blick auf Heiltränke' wurde von Hermines dritter Wahl für ihre Lehrzeit gehalten – Professor Phineas Rhinegold.

Severus musterte die Menge, die in den Saal kam. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Michael Tenbrook nirgends zu sehen. Er führte Hermine zu einem Sitz weiter hinten und setzte sich, um Rhinegold schon allein wegen den bekannten Fakten über den Mann zu unterstützen.

Der Mann lehrte an einer exklusiven Mädchenschule im Süden Frankreichs. Mit fünfundachtzig Jahren war er überzeugter Junggeselle und verbrachte seine Freizeit damit, über gekreuzte Pflanzen für den Gebrauch in Zaubertränken zu forschen. Severus war der Meinung, dass er perfekt wäre.

Bis er mitten in dessen Präsentation wegdöste. Auch wenn das Thema eigentlich wirklich von Interesse wäre – da war er sich sicher – wirkte doch der Fluss von Rhinegolds konstant monotoner Stimme besser als jeder Schlaftrank, den Severus jemals genommen hatte. Er dachte, dass der Mann der Zaubererwelt einen Gefallen erweisen würde, wenn er die Präsentation in Flaschen abfüllen und sie als nicht narkotisch wirkende Schlafhilfe verkaufen würde.

„Sind alle Professoren über fünfzig so langweilig und trocken wie er? Er ist sogar noch langweiliger als Galestorm!"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe noch ein paar Jahre bis zu diesem speziellen Geburtstag."

Frustriert zog Hermine einen Notizblock aus ihrer Taschen und strich Rhinegolds Namen durch. Nur ein Name blieb übrig – Michael Tenbrook. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, ihre Suche aus zu weiten. „Ich habe doch nicht dich gemeint. Ich habe deine Vorträge immer genossen."

Severus krümmte eine Augenbraue. „Immer?"

„Ja, immer. Deine Stimme…" Glückselig schloss Hermine ihre Augen und lächelte. „Auch wenn ich es zur Zeit viel lieber habe, wenn du in mein Ohr flüsterst."

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt?"

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass drei von den vier Meistern so übel sind." Hermine seufzte schwer, während sie ihren Terminplan ansah. „So, Michaels Vortrag ist der Nächste. Raum 408. Das ist diesen Flur hinunter."

Michael?

Severus hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. „Worüber spricht er?"

Hermine sah noch einmal auf ihren Plan. „Eine vergleichende Studie über die Methoden der Muggel und wie sich das positiv und im Großen auf die Zaubererwelt auswirken könnte. Oh sieh mal, hier steht: ‚Das Herausfinden von chemischen Strukturen bestimmter Zaubertränke kann den Erfolg des Brauvorganges eines effektiven Gegengiftes steigern.' Ich dachte mir schon immer, dass es lächerlich sei, Methoden der Muggelwissenschaften zu ignorieren. Einige davon sind sehr effektiv."

„Wundervoll."

Hermine warf dem Tränkemeister einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Natürlich. Wir sind da. Raum 408."

Wieder einmal setzten sie sich in den hinteren Teil des Saales. Severus fühlte sich, als würde ein Hippogreif in seinem Magen herumstampfen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Mann genauso langweilig wie die anderen Redner sein würde.

So viel Glück hatte er nicht. Tenbrooks Präsentation war präzise, informativ und faszinierend. Er machte Scherze während des Vortrags und schaffte es sofort, sein Publikum zu entspannen. Sogar die schwierigste Information wurde in einer Art und Weise präsentiert, dass es auch diejenigen leicht verstanden, die nur wenig Hintergrundwissen über die Vorgänge hatten. Die letzten zehn Minuten des Vortrags wurde mit lebendigen Fragen und Antworten verbracht, wobei Hermine den Löwenanteil daran hatte.

Eine Eule schrie zum Ende der Präsentation. Tenbrook wartete, bis sie nach vorne gekommen waren. „Das war sehr interessant, Hermine. Sie haben einen unglaublichen Verstand."

Hermine errötete leicht über das unerwartete Lob und war im Stillen froh, dass sie es geschafft hatte, bei der Diskussion mit zu halten.

Tenbrook lächelte fröhlich und klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Nun, bereit für das Mittagessen?"

tbc

**

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Mittagessen mit Tenbrook… **

* * *

Wie ich oben schon erwähnte: Ich wünsche euch in den nächsten Wochen eine wundervolle Zeit... +Glühwein und Plätzchen reicht+. Ich hoffe, ihr vergesst mich nicht und schreibt mir noch etwas... 


	42. Mein Mittagessen mit Tenbrook

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, dass du es geschafft hast, trotz deiner schlimmen Grippe noch das Kapitel beta zu lesen.

Alle Fehler in diesem Kapitel, sollten noch welche drin sein, gehören daher mir allein +gg+, nehmt es mir nicht übel, ja?

Auf jeden Fall kommt hier endlich das nächste Kapitel und Severus' Stimme im Kopf hat wieder ein paar große Momente… ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Kapitel 42 **

**Mein Mittagessen mit Tenbrook… und Severus**

Mittagessen.

Mit Michael Tenbrook.

Mittagessen mit Hermine **und** Michael Tenbrook.

Severus nickte knapp, als Tenbrook das Essen bestätigte und befürchtete, dass die ersten Worte, die aus seinem Mund kämen, ein Zauberspruch sein würde, den er zwar gelernt, aber seit seinen Todessertagen nicht mehr genutzt hatte; ein dunkler Zauber, der auf fortgeschrittenen alchemischen Prinzipien basierte und Fleisch und Knochen zu Asche werden ließ und der ziemlich praktisch war, um ruchlose Taten zu verschleiern.

Hermine und Tenbrook unterhielten sich weiter über seinen Vortrag und der Zauberer ging dabei stärker ins Detail was die mehr technischen Punkte des Prozesses anging. Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln erklärte er, dass er muggelgeboren sei und niemals verstanden hätte, warum sich die Zaubererwelt so sehr weigerte, etwas anzuerkennen, dass von den Muggeln entwickelt worden war.

Sie kamen im Speisesaal an und reihten sich ein, um ihre Essensgutscheine einzutauschen. Dieselbe Hexe, die ihnen die Belege beim Frühstück abgenommen hatte, war immer noch im Dienst. Sie lächelte, als sie am Eingang ankamen.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ein Tisch für zwei, Sir?", fragte sie, ihn warm begrüßend, wobei sie es gleichzeitig schaffte, einen finsteren Blick in Hermines Richtung zu werfen.

„Nein, wir benötigen einen Tisch für drei."

„Ich verstehe." Ihr Benehmen wurde frostiger, während sie Tenbrook betrachtete, der neben Hermine stand. Sie hielt der Hexe, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand, drei Finger hoch. „Wenn Sie Sharon folgen würden, sie bringt Sie zu Ihrem Tisch. Ich wünsche ein angenehmes Mittagessen."

Die Hexe führte sie zu einem Separee an der hinteren Seite des Raumes. Hermine rutschte zuerst auf die Bank, Severus setzte sich neben sie und Tenbrook saß ihnen gegenüber. „Ihre Bedienung heute Mittag ist Callie. Ich nehme jetzt Ihre Getränkebestellung auf und sie wird sie Ihnen sofort bringen." Die junge Frau notierte sich ihre Wünsche und verschwand. Eine merkwürdige Schweigsamkeit überfiel das Trio, ehe sich Tenbrook räusperte und in Hermines Richtung lächelte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Hermine, nur wenige begreifen sofort umfassend die Prinzipien des Muggel-für-Zauberer Technologieprozesses. Normalerweise verbringe ich Wochen damit, den Mitarbeitern die Basis zu erklären, ehe sie mich in irgendeinem meiner Experimente unterstützen können. Ihr Verständnis für die Tatsachen, gepaart mit Ihrem Enthusiasmus ist eine extrem erfrischende Veränderung zu den akademischen Typen, mit denen ich sonst umgehe."

_Du blöder Trottel, willst du einfach hier sitzen bleiben, während er über deine Hexe schwärmt? Stimmt mit dir etwas nicht? Sag etwas, sonst kannst du ihr heute noch den Abschiedskuss geben._

Severus brauchte nicht die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf, um ihn weiter aufzuhetzen. Tenbrook, der zwar so freundlich wie möglich war, hob seinen Blutdruck – etwas, das die meisten Zauberer als gegeben hinnehmen würden – bis in die Stratosphäre.

„Hermine war immer sehr schnell darin, neue Materie zu begreifen."

_Sehr nett. Ich mache auch einen Purzelbaum für dich. Mit dieser Bemerkung machst du dich bei ihr noch beliebter._ Wenn er sicher gewesen wäre, dass ein Cruciatus, auf sich selbst gesprochen, die Stimme zuverlässig wieder zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, hätte er es riskiert.

Stattdessen blickte er Hermine liebevoll an und meinte: „Ich wünschte, ich wäre in der Lage, sie als meinen Lehrling zu nehmen. Sie weiß mehr als einige der Meister, denen ich begegnet bin." Severus lächelte, ärgerte sich aber darüber, dass er sich jemand anderem gegenüber rechtfertigen musste.

Tenbrook nickte liebenswürdig. „Das verstehe ich. Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Meister, die fähig sind, den Wolfsbanntrank richtig zu brauen. Falls es Hermine schafft, ihn nicht nur zu brauen, sondern auch die Komplexität der Verbindungen zwischen den Zutaten ebenso wie die Beeinflussung der Materialen untereinander zu verstehen, steht sie mit Kopf und Schultern über jedem anderen." Seine Miene wurde ernst. „Wenn Sie mein Vortrag interessiert hat und Sie sich noch nicht für eine Ausbildung bei jemand anderem entschieden haben, würde ich es glücklich in Betracht ziehen, Sie gemäß des Programms aufzunehmen, natürlich nur, wenn Sie bereit dazu sind."

Severus sah, wie sich Hermines Augen aufhellten. Tenbrook war der interessanteste und sachkundigste Redner gewesen – und, spezieller gesagt, der qualifizierteste aller Meister, an denen Hermine bisher interessiert war. Wenn man noch bedachte, dass der Zauberer auch noch versiert im Brauen des Wolfsbanntrankes war, minderte das seine Chancen, von Hermine ausgesucht zu werden, nicht im Geringsten.

Eine junge Hexe mit blauem Haar und orangefarbenen Augen brachte die Getränke zum Tisch und nahm ihre Essensbestellung auf. Sie und die junge Hexe, die die Gutscheine nahm, Meredith, waren enge Freundinnen. Vorigen Abend waren sie beide in ihrem Zimmer gewesen und ihre Freundin hatte über ihre hoffnungslose Zuneigung zu dem finsteren Zauberer lamentiert und wie unfair es war, dass Granger, die Kuh, ihn ganz für sich selbst hatte und nicht einmal den Boden, auf dem er ging, verehrte – etwas, dass sie tun würde, wenn er sie nur beachten würde.

Severus saß schweigend da und seine Gedanken rasten, während er über Tenbrooks Angebot nachdachte. Es war eine Möglichkeit, egal wie winzig sie auch sein mochte, dass Tenbrook wirklich so harmlos war wie er aussah. Genau, und er und Weasley würden noch die besten Kumpels werden. Tenbrook. Später würde noch Zeit sein, näher auf das, was kommen könnte, einzugehen, dachte er abfällig, als während einer Gesprächspause ihr Essen vor ihnen erschien.

Die Hexe beäugte Hermine. Die Gläser und die Gewürze waren perfekt aufgestellt, dachte sie. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, ging sie zum Tisch. Ein falsches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie ein weiteres Mal den Tisch überprüfte. „Gibt es etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann?", gestikulierte sie heftig mit ausgestreckter Hand und traf den Salzstreuer am Rand des Tisches.

In einer Bewegung, die dem derzeitigen Weltmeister der Dominosteine würdig wäre, kippte der Salzstreuer, nahm die Pfeffermühle daneben mit, welche ein volles Glas mit Kürbissaft umstieß und mit einem gewaltigen Knall in Hermines Kaffee landete. Der Kürbissaft und der verspritzte Kaffee schienen sich magisch zu Hermine hingezogen zu fühlen – wobei nicht mal ein Atom davon auf Severus' Roben fiel – sondern stattdessen einen Weg aufwärts wählten und am Ende alles in Hermines Schoß landete.

„Oh! Gott, das tut mir aber leid! Tz, wie ungeschickt von mir!" Die Bedienung griff nach ihrem Zauberstab um die Bescherung, die sie ‚aus Versehen' angerichtet hatte, zu beseitigen.

Hermine lachte und betrachtete die Sauerei auf ihrem Schoß. „Nicht so schlimm, ich habe schon in viel Üblerem gesteckt." Ein schneller Reinigungszauberer, den sie selbst sprach, ließ die Flüssigkeiten verschwinden und ihre Roben wurden wieder makellos – noch ehe die Bedienung ihren Zauberstab überhaupt hatte ziehen können. „Sie sind in guter Gesellschaft – ich wurde schon von den besten angekleckert. Alles in Ordnung, wirklich."

Severus sah, wie der Hexe das Gesicht hinunter fiel. Er hatte schon genügend Unruhestifter erlebt, um nicht zu wissen, dass dies geplant gewesen war.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich… ähm, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich heute so ungeschickt bin." Die Bedienung konnte keinem von ihnen in die Augen schauen. „Ich werde Ihnen beiden ein neues Getränk bringen."

Er war sicher, dass der Vorfall kein Unfall gewesen war, aber was für eine Absicht steckte dahinter?

Michael deutete auf das volle Glas mit Kürbissaft, das auf seiner Seite neben dem Teller stand. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Ich habe mein Glas noch nicht berührt, Sie können es sich nehmen, wenn Sie möchten."

„Alles in Ordnung. Nichts passiert. Es war nur etwas Saft und Kaffee. Ich denke, dass die Zeit schlimmer war, als Fred und George die Gläser gegen diese magischen Tröpfelgläser austauschten. Sie haben einen speziellen Zauber erfunden, der die Getränke im Glas Neon färbte und alles heraus tröpfelte. Es brauchte mehr als drei Beschwörungen, um den Zauber wieder los zu werden und dennoch war da dann immer noch ein kleiner Fleck, wo die Flüssigkeit heraus geronnen war. Wenn ich daran denke – sie schulden mir immer noch eine Festrobe!"

„Fred und George Weasley?" Michael hatte wie die meisten in der Zaubererwelt von den Heldentaten der Zwillinge in der finalen Schlacht gehört. Da man von Hermine wusste, dass sie eine gute Freundin von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley war, lag es nahe anzunehmen, dass sie die Weasley-Zwillinge meinte.

Hermine nickte. „Fred und George benutzten gerne ihre Familie und ihre Freunde als Testobjekte für einige ihrer ‚sicheren' Produkte. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass keiner von uns sie niemals deshalb verhext hätte, sie dachten nur, dass die Chance geringer wäre, von einem von uns einen Unverzeihlichen aufgehalst zu bekommen."

„Glücklicherweise haben diese Idioten niemals etwas bei mir probiert."

„Aber nur, weil sie nicht sicher waren, dass du sie nicht in irgendetwas Lebloses verwandeln würdest."

„Sie würden ein interessantes Set Buchstützen abgeben", meinte Severus gedankenvoll.

„Ich glaube, sie hoffen, dass du ihnen bei einer neuen Formel für ein Schaumbad für Kinder hilfst, an dem sie gerade arbeiten. Es basiert auf dem Himmelsschreiberzauber, den ich benutzt habe, aber statt Buchstaben soll eine magische Kreatur in der Luft schweben, ehe sie sich in einen Wasserfall aus Schaumblasen verwandelt und dann damit die Wanne füllt. Unglücklicherweise kommen Kreaturen aus der Dose, die kämpfen und ihre Blasen überall hin verteilen." Hermine erinnerte sich ziemlich gut daran, als sie ‚Slytherin ist klasse' mit grünen und silbernen Schaumblasen geschrieben hatte, kurz bevor sie einmal gebadet hatten.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Der leichten Röte auf ihren Wangen nach, überlegte er, dachte sie gerade daran, als sie den Zauber für ihn demonstriert hatte. „Klingt mehr nach einem Zauberkunst-Problem als nach Zaubertränke."

„Nein, es hat etwas mit den Anfangszutaten zu tun, die eine ungünstige Reaktion auf den Zauber haben, sobald er aktiviert wird. Ich glauben, sie müssen die Basis des Trankes verändern, wenn sie es in den Griff bekommen wollen."

Michael Tenbrook war ein Schüler in der Kunst der Muggel, die Körpersprache zu lesen. Er konnte mehr als nur ein wenig über diejenigen sagen, die er traf, indem er sie nur sprechen und mit andern umgehen sah. Er nahm sich nun die Zeit um die Interaktion zwischen Hexe und Zauberer zu beobachten und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass dabei unterschwellige Bemerkungen intimerer Natur ungesagt blieben – was er aber durch die Bewegungen ihrer Körper bemerkte.

„Ich glaube ich werde warten, dass sie auf mich zukommen, vielleicht habe ich eine Antwort auf ihr Problem. Doch zuerst muss ich noch ein paar Fakten überprüfen", meinte Severus und erhob sich vom Tisch. Er hatte diskret ihre Bedienung beobachtet, während er sich mit Hermine unterhalten hatte. Bis vor ein paar Minuten, hatte sich die junge Hexe geschäftig um die anderen Tische gekümmert. Er beobachtete ihr Zeichen zu der Hexe an der Tür, ehe sie in eine Nische an der Seite ging. „Wenn ihr mich einen Moment entschuldigen würdet."

Hermine und Tenbrook nickten beide, ehe sie eine Diskussion über die unterschiedlich verfügbaren Lehrzeiten für Zaubertränke begannen, während er den Tisch verließ.

Er folgte einem seitlichen Korridor zu den Herrentoiletten, aber anstatt einzutreten, sprach er einen Verschleierungszauber und ging zurück, wo die Bedienung mit ihrer Freundin sprach.

„… ist sie nicht. Tut mir leid, Meredith, aber du liegst falsch. Sie war wirklich sehr nett deswegen und scheint eine nette Person zu sein."

„Ach komm schon. Sie ist Potters beste Freundin und hat so schon eine Menge! Ich habe sie gestern gehört, wie sie mit dem Professor gestritten hat. Sie verdient ihn nicht." Aufsässig verschränkte die Hexe die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihre Freundin finster an.

„Tja, ich fühle mich jedenfalls schlecht, weil ich diese Getränke auf sie geschüttet habe. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich auf dich gehört habe, weißt du, sie hätte nicht so nett sein müssen. Ich werde nichts mehr tun. Außerdem hat Snape nur Augen für sie, er würde es nicht einmal merken, wenn du in Schokolade getaucht wärst und nackt im Zimmer für ihn tanzen würdest." Die orangefarbenen Augen der Hexe hatten nun einen deutlich roten Stich angenommen, der zu dem Ärger in ihrer Stimme passte.

‚Ich war derjenige, der in Schokolade getaucht wurde, nicht umgekehrt', dachte Severus mit einem leisen Lachen. Das Bedürfnis, Punkte abzuziehen und eine Strafarbeit zu verhängen, stieg bei dem Gedanken an die absichtliche Handlung der Bedienung in ihm hoch, aber das war allenfalls eine automatische Reaktion. Es war für ihn unmöglich zu begreifen, was das Geständnis von Meredith für ihn bedeutete: Die Hexe, die ihnen die Essensgutscheine abnahm, war an ihm interessiert. Und das in solcher Art und Weise, das sie ihre Freundin dazu brachte, zu versuchen seine Beziehung mit Hermine zu sabotieren. Als wenn ein verschüttertes Getränk sie zu trennen vermochte.

„Warum sitzt diese Kuh dann jetzt da und spricht mit einem anderen Mann? Der Professor ist nicht dabei. Hast du das etwa gar nicht gemerkt?", sagte Meredith triumphierend.

„Ich sah, dass Snape zur Toilette ging. Ich bin sicher, dass er gleich wieder da ist. Hast du übrigens den Artikel im _Klitterer_ gelesen? Sie sind verrückt nacheinander."

Meredith runzelte die Stirn. „Du kannst doch nicht alles glauben, was im _Klitterer_ steht."

„Das hast du aber nicht gesagt, als du deren Schokoladen und Buttertoffee Diät ausprobiert aus. Vergiss es einfach."

„Aber Callie, wenn du nu…"

„Nein! Das ist endgültig jetzt. Ich muss zurück an die Tische, ehe jemand merkt, dass ich weg war. Lass es gut sein."

Severus ging zurück zur Toilettentür, ehe er den Verschleierungszauber fallen ließ und zurück zu ihrem Separee ging, immer noch nicht sicher, was er genau jetzt tun sollte. Hermine und Tenbrook waren in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft und diskutierten die Einzelheiten von Tenbrooks Vortrag von vorhin.

Ohne es zu wollen wurde Severus in die Konversation hinein gezogen. Die Stunde verging mit der lebendigen Unterhaltung schnell, da sie von Thema zu Thema sprangen und sich schlussendlich auf den Wolfsbanntrank und die Versuchsreihe, die sie getestet hatten, konzentrierten.

Hermine erklärte die verschiedenen Kesselmaterialien, die sie ausprobiert hatten und ihre Auswirkungen auf die Zutaten des Wolfsbanntrankes. Sie trug fast jedes Kapitel auswendig vor, die Details ihrer Forschung, die Kesselversuche, die Materialien, die sie ausgesondert hatten und warum, die verschiedenen Bestandteile und ihre Varianten, wenn sie mit anderen Zutaten und Kesseln kombiniert wurden. Und das abschließende Fazit, das ihnen die Hoffnung vermittelte, dass der Trank tatsächlich so verändert werden konnte, dass die Eigenkontrolle verbessert sein würde.

Tenbrook saß ehrfürchtig da und hörte der detaillierten Erläuterung zu. „Das ist großartig. Sie brauchen keine Lehrstelle, meine Liebe. Ich glaube, dass Sie den Titel einer Meisterin sofort verdienen würden. Ich wage sogar zu sagen, dass Sie das Feld der meisten derzeitigen Meister übertreffen. Haben Sie schon daran gedacht, dieses Prinzip auch auf andere Tränke anzuwenden?"

Hermine errötete über das Lob des Mannes. Es war eine Sache, dass ihre Freunde sagten, dass sie schlau war, aber von einem komplett Fremden ein Loblied singen zu hören – das war etwas ganz anderes.

„Ich glaube, dass es einige Zaubertränke gibt, die von Hermines Veränderungen profitieren würden. Wir konzentrieren uns nur zuerst auf den Wolfsbann." Severus bemerkte das zarte Rot, dass die Wangen der Hexe zierte und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, über ihre Gefühle bezüglich Tenbrook zu reden, wenn sie wieder allein waren.

Unglücklicherweise war es die nervige Stimme, die die gedankliche Notiz einfing und entschied, ihn weiter zu quälen. _Richtig, du willst sie fragen – was? Interessiert dich Tenbrook? Willst du mit ihm vögeln? Warum errötest du so verführerisch, immer wenn er dich lobt? Ist das das Problem – ich schenke dir nicht genügend Komplimente? Ich weiß, warum sagst du nicht das nächste Mal wenn sie dir einen bläst…?_

Severus schlug diesen Gedanken sofort nieder. Anscheinend hatte die nervige Stimme sich mit der geistesgestörten getroffen, die er zuerst hörte, als er Hermines String gefunden hatte.

_Der String_, korrigierte ihn die Stimme.

‚Vielleicht leidet die nervige Stimme an Schizophrenie', dachte er, denn sie schien ständig zwischen nervig und gestört hin und her zu schwanken. Vielleicht können sie auch noch Paranoia zu sich bitten und beim nächsten Mal, wenn sie in Urlaub gingen, einen Gruppenrabatt bekommen? Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu. Sie legte gerade ihre Pläne dar, den veränderten Wolfsbann an einer Testperson auszuprobieren und welche Ergebnisse sie zu erreichen hofften.

Tenbrook nickte. Es erschien, als würden die beiden tatsächlich als Arbeitsgemeinschaft an der Veränderung arbeiten. Er wusste, dass Severus Snape genauso brillant wie unsozial war. Die Dokumente und Artikel, die der dunkle Zauberer in den letzten beiden Jahren veröffentlicht hatte, legten Zeugnis darüber ab, wie hoch sein Intellekt war. Die Tatsache, dass diese beiden, Hexe und Zauberer miteinander von beinahe getrennten Ansatzpunkten aus zu reden schienen, war etwas, das er nicht bedacht hatte.

„Natürlich, ich denke, wir können für Sie ein privates Labor verfügbar machen, wenn Sie Ihre Forschung weiterführen möchten. Ich habe auch eine hübsche Privatbibliothek. Dort könnten ebenfalls Informationen sein, die Ihnen bei den Nachforschungen nützlich sind. Normalerweise gebe ich meinen Lehrlingen jedes zweite Wochenende frei, damit sie etwas Ruhezeit haben, um am Ihrem eigenen Projekt zu arbeiten, wenn Sie das möchten. Wohlgemerkt neigen die meisten allerdings dazu, ihre freie Zeit leichtfertig zu verbringen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das auf Sie zutreffen wird."

Ein privates Labor – Nachforschung – eine Bibliothek. Hermines Augen hellten sich auf.

Tenbrook lächelte. „Es gibt ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit zum Wohnen, welche am Hauptforschungsgebäude anliegt. Ich könnte auch Räume für sie verfügbar machen, Snape, wenn sie beide ihre Arbeit fortsetzen möchten."

„Severus kann mich besuchen?"

„Natürlich. Wir sind eine private Einrichtung, dennoch…"

Callie erschien und lächelte Hermine freundlich an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich vorhin die Getränke über Sie verschüttet habe. Ich bin so froh, dass der Saft keine Flecken verursacht hat."

„Danke, aber es ist schon in Ordnung." Eine Eule signalisierte das Ende der Essenszeit. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo die Zeit hin ist. Michael, das war sehr interessant. Ich würde Ihnen gerne ein Eule mit noch mehr Fragen schicken, wenn ich darf?"

„Sie haben erwähnt, dass Sie schon Pläne für heute Abend haben. Wie wäre es mit einem Frühstück morgen? Mein Portschlüssel heimwärts geht nicht vor drei."

„Tut mir leid, morgen können wir auch nicht. Severus hat für uns einen speziellen Portschlüssel nach Florenz organisiert."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Tenbrook und zeigte deutlich seine Enttäuschtheit.

„Sie sind nicht allzu weit weg von Cambridge. Vielleicht könnten wir andere Vereinbarungen treffen. Ich könnte Ihnen deswegen sicher nächste Woche eulen?", begann Hermine und suchte ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen. „Severus, wir müssen gehen. Der Vortrag, an dem ich teilnehmen möchte, findet am anderen Ende des Gebäudes statt."

Callie war zur Seite getreten, reinigte die Tische und täuschte vor, sie herzurichten, wobei sie eigentlich nur dem Gespräch folgen wollte.

Unauffällig trat Severus neben die Bedienung und bemerkte, wie ihre Hände zitterten, während sie ihren Zauberstab über den Tisch gleiten ließ. Sein Tonfall war gerade an der Grenze zum bedrohlichen, aber immer noch seidig, als er leise sagte: „Sie können Ihrer Freundin sagen, wenn sie Hermine zu Nahe kommt, oder wieder etwas gegen sie ausheckt, dann wird man nicht mehr als eine Wimper von ihr finden, wenn ich fertig bin. Dasselbe gilt für Sie. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Die Hände der jungen Hexe bebten unkontrolliert und ihr Zauberstab fiel durch die Bewegung auf den Tisch. „Professor, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mich niemals von Meredith überreden lassen dürfen…"

Eine erhobene Hand brachte das Mädchen zum Schweigen. „Sie täten gut daran, diese Freundschaft neu zu bewerten. Und noch was für das Protokoll: Ich war derjenige, der die Schokoladensauce an sich hatte, nicht Hermine." Er schmunzelte, während er die Hexe verließ. Sie war ziemlich bleich geworden und hatte sich wie ein verklebter Wassermolch angehört. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen verdrehten und dachte schon, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen – ob es wegen seiner Drohung oder der Vorstellung von ihm in Schokoladensauce war, konnte er nicht ausmachen.

Hermine war unter der Tür stehen geblieben, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass Severus nicht hinter ihr war. Sie lächelte, als er sie und Tenbrook eingeholt hatte. „Da bist du ja. Ich habe gerade Michael erzählt, dass es am Mittwoch vielleicht nicht klappt. Ich war nicht sicher, ob du immer noch den Abend frei haben würdest. Kommst du in meine Wohnung oder hast du zuviel Freizeit für dieses Wochenende verbraucht?"

_Oh, wunderbar, nun sagt sie schon Dates mit uns ab um mit Michael zusammen zu sein. Das schreit beinahe nach einer kleiner List. Ein flotter Gedächtniszauber für sie und einen schnellen Todesfluch gefolgt von einem Verschleierungszauber für ihn – bis du seine Leiche beseitigen kannst. Das wäre doch ganz nett. _

Sie waren in den Hauptkorridor gelangt, die Menge um sie herum stieß das Trio immer wieder sanft an, während sie versuchten, aus dem Hauptstrom heraus zu kommen. Severus' Stimme klang distanziert, während er versuchte, nicht dem zu folgen was ihm eindeutig von der geistesgestörten Stimme geraten wurde. „Ich hatte vor, vorbei zu kommen, aber wenn du und Tenbrook andere Pläne gemacht habt…"

Hermine warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Nein, ich meinte, dass _wenn_ du rüber kommst, könnten wir uns die Einrichtungen zusammen ansehen. Ich dachte, du würdest gerne einen Blick auf das Labor werfen wollen, das wir nutzen können, wenn ich meine Lehre bei Michael mache. Es gibt da auch noch ein paar Dinge, die ich mit meinem Zauberkunstprofessor überprüfen muss, ehe wir das weiter besprechen. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen könnten. Aber wenn du lieber nicht…"

Sie wollte, dass er _mit_ ihr zu Tenbrook ging? Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie sich allein mit dem Zauberer treffen würde. Sie mussten sich wirklich unterhalten. „Nein, Mittwoch wäre schon gut. Ich könnte schon nach meiner letzten Klasse kommen. Ich eule dir am Montag, nachdem ich mit Albus gesprochen habe."

Tenbrook lächelte. „Wunderbar. Ich erwarte Sie dann beide am Mittwoch. Sie können mir die Einzelheiten mit einer Eule schicken." Er wurde von einer Gruppe abgelenkt, die in den Eingang zur Essenshalle strömten.

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um zu sehen, woher die Störung kam. „Ich glaube, jemand ist an einem der Tische ohnmächtig geworden. Sieht aus, als wäre es unsere Bedienung, ich hoffe, es geht ihr gut."

Severus nickte Tenbrook zu. „Wir sehen Sie am Mittwoch." Mit der Hand auf Hermines schmalem Rücken leitete er die Hexe in den Strom, der an ihnen vorbei kam. „Wir müssen los, wenn du noch an dieser Präsentation teilnehmen willst."

„Willst du nicht wissen, was da drin passiert ist?"

Severus lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Muss an etwas liegen, dass sie gegessen hat. In welchem Raum, hast du gesagt, ist der nächste Vortrag?"

Hermine fischte ihren Terminplan aus der Tasche und dachte, dass Severus ein wenig zu selbstgefällig aussah. Sie blickte zurück zu der Gruppe, die sich um den Eingang versammelt hatte und sah den dunklen Zauberer ein weiteres Mal an. Sie war sicher, dass es da etwas gab, das er ihr nicht sagte. „Zimmer 509. Das ist hier runter und dann links."

„Gehen wir?"

Die Hexe erlaubte ihm, sie fort zu führen, wobei seine Stimmung viel besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten war. Sie dachte fast, er würde zu pfeifen anfangen, so glücklich sah er in diesem Moment aus.

Außer dass ein Severus Snape nicht pfiff.

Niemals.

tbc

* * *

Ein pfeifender Professor Snape? Schwer vorstellbar, nicht +gg+? Na, hat's gefallen? Dann schreibt mir was… 


	43. Sonntag im Park

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Wie immer geht ein dickes Dankeschön an Schnuffi!

So, endlich geht es weiter… das ist aber auch ein Mammutkapitel, ich dachte schon, ich bekomme es niemals fertig!

Gleich noch eine gute Nachricht: Pearle hat weiter geschrieben und ist wieder soweit gesund, dass sie sich wieder auf ihre Stories konzentrieren kann. Momentan hat die Geschichte also 44 Kapitel, wobei Nummer 45 täglich kommen kann, wie sie mir mailte.

In diesem Kapitel bekommt ihr endlich Antworten, was den Anhänger angeht… ich wusste das selbst nicht, denn es ist schon so lange her, dass das Kapitel herauskam und ich habe bemerkt, dass ich es damals wohl aus Zeitmangel nur halb gelesen habe +schäm mich schrecklich+…

**

* * *

Kapitel 43 **

**Sonntag im Park**

Severus lächelte, während er mit halbem Ohr Hermines Erläuterung über den nächsten Redner lauschte, den sie gleich hören würden. Seine Stimmung hatte sich ein wenig aufgeheitert, denn das Mittagessen war besser als erwartet verlaufen. Er traute Tenbrook nicht, aber er schien nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie Severus das zunächst von ihm erwartet hatte. Das war jetzt der letzte Vortrag, an dem Hermine teilnehmen wollte. Ein schneller Halt in der Halle des Handels um einen Glaskessel zu bestellen und dann gehörte ihnen der Rest des Abends und der morgige Tag. Ein angenehmer Gedanke, der tatsächlich seinen Lippen ein Lächeln entlockte.

„… als er von Cambridge sprach. Es ist solch eine Schande, dass sie sich ausgerechnet im nächsten Jahr für eine Auszeit entschlossen hat. Ich hätte so gerne bei einer Frau studiert. Na gut. Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass ich sie hier noch einmal reden hören kann, ehe sie nach Amerika geht." Hermine führte Severus in Raum 308 und nach hinten in den Saal.

„Sie? Wer ist der nächste Redner?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Morley. Hast du eigentlich irgendetwas von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Die Jahre als Spion hatten Severus die Fähigkeit eingetragen, mehreren Konversationen gleichzeitig folgen zu können und die Bedeutung von jeder zu sammeln. Ein Talent das sich als sehr nützlich erwies, wenn sich große Gruppen von Todessern getroffen hatten. Seine Übung darin, sich von den anderen zu distanzieren war außerordentlich wertvoll und diente der Ablenkung, was ihm wiederum die Möglichkeit gab, sich ungehindert von Gruppe zu Gruppe zu bewegen und verschiedene Gespräche zu belauschen.

Er betete in einer ‚Hermin-schen' Art ihre Anmerkungen über Professor Morley herunter. „Eine der interessantesten Vorlesungen, die du dieses Jahr in Cambridge gehabt hast. Hoch geachtet und angesehen im Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Geht früh im nächsten Jahr nach Amerika um ein Urlaubsjahr einzulegen, deshalb ist sie bedauerlicherweise nicht verfügbar um eine Lehrzeit bei ihr zu machen, denn du hättest die Möglichkeit begrüßt, in einem Gebiet, dass von Männern übervölkert ist, bei einer Frau zu lernen. Das Symposium hat dir die Gelegenheit verschafft, sie sprechen zu hören." Es war eine typische Antwort der Art, die sie ihm als Schülerin gegeben hätte. „Und doch hast du, wie auch immer, noch nicht den Namen der Hexe erwähnt."

„Also gut, du hast doch zugehört, jedenfalls mehr oder weniger." Hermine starrte auf sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. „Und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass das Gebiet mit Männern überbevölkert sei. Ich habe es eher angedeutet."

Severus sah zu, wie die Rednerin ihren Platz auf dem Podium einnahm. Morley. Mitte der Fünfzig, blond, durchschnittliche Figur. Weiblich. Warum hatte er noch nicht an sie gedacht? Wenn Hermine bei einer weiblichen Meisterin lernen würde, könnte das wirklich einige seiner eifersüchtigen Tendenzen zur Ruhe bringen.

_Und außerdem nicht so schlecht anzusehen. Alles in allem wäre sie die richtige Person, zu schade, dass sie nicht verfügbar ist. Gibst du endlich zu, dass du doch eifersüchtiger bist, als du es gedacht hättest?_

In Gedanken schob er die nervige Stimme ganz nach hinten in seinen Kopf und weigerte sich, das Gefühl zuzugestehen, welches sie andeutete. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt auf den Vortrag, der bereits anfing.

Hermine hatte mit ihrer Einschätzung Recht gehabt, dass Morley eine der interessanten Rednerinnen wäre. Die Hexe sprach über ihr Interesse für alte und vergessene Zaubertränke, welche die Vorläufer einiger heute üblichen Tränke waren, und über die Möglichkeit, einige davon wieder aufleben zu lassen. Sie führte das Hauptproblem an: diese Tränke wurden von Meister an Lehrling weiter gegeben ohne dass sie jemals auf ein Pergament notiert worden waren. Gerüchten zufolge gab es aber Fragmente von Pergamenten, von Schriftrollen und anderen Utensilien, die aufgetaucht waren und das an einem Ort – von allen unwahrscheinlichen Plätzen – am Friedhof zur Grenze von Salem und dass der Fund dort uralte und seltene Zaubertränke enthielt, die seit Hunderten von Jahren nicht gesehen worden waren.

Das amerikanische Ministerium wurde um Hilfe gebeten, um die entdeckten Fragmente und Schriftrollen wiederzugewinnen und zu studieren, in der Hoffnung, dass einige lang vergessene Zaubertränke bei Flüchen und Verzauberungen halfen, die sich bisher als unumkehrbar erwiesen.

Von Anfang bis Ende war es eine faszinierende Ausübung reiner Nachforschung, in einer Art, die Severus und Hermine beide gerne verfolgt hätten.

Professor Morley winkte Hermine zu, als sich die Menge am Ende des Vortrages lichtete. Ihr Gruß war warm und sie lächelte die junge Hexe an. „Hermine, wie schön Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Professor, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich Ihren Vortrag genossen habe. Es muss so aufregend gewesen sein, nach Amerika zu gehen und die Schriftrollen zu untersuchen!" Hermine errötete leicht, als Severus neben sie trat. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe euch beide noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ähm, Professor Morley, Professor Snape. Professor Snape, Professor Morley." Hermine schien es an Worten zu fehlen, während sie von einem zum anderen blickte.

Die Hexe streckte grüßend eine Hand aus. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Ella."

Ziemlich steif nahm Severus die angebotene Hand und verbeugte sich kurz. „Ihr Vortrag war höchst interessant, Ella. Ich bin Severus, Severus Snape."

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie sind bekannt für Ihre heldenhaften Taten als auch für Ihr Wissen über Zaubertränke und den dunklen Künsten, Professor. Tatsächlich war ich sogar am Freitag bei Ihrer Präsentation. Ich glaube, dass dort so ziemlich jeder des Symposiums war", sagte sie mit einem Lachen. „Die Chance, den reservierten Professor Snape reden zu hören war einfach zu groß, um sie verstreichen zu lassen. Und wie zu erwarten war, haben Sie uns nicht enttäuscht. Wenn Sie einmal Zeit haben würde es mich freuen, über die Veränderungen zu hören, die Sie beide beim Wolfsbanntrank kreieren. Sie haben doch vor, Ihre Forschungen zu veröffentlichen, oder?"

Nicht beleidigt durch ihre offene Ehrlichkeit, lächelte Severus: „Wir haben vor, die ersten Veränderungen während der Weihnachtsferien zu testen. Wenn alles gut läuft, werden irgendwann im Frühling die ersten Ergebnisse veröffentlicht.

„Gemeinsam?"

Severus nickte. „Es ist Hermines Theorie. Ich helfe ihr eigentlich nur mit den passenden Bedingungen zu arbeiten um die richtigen Veränderungen bei den Zutaten zu finden."

Ella war sicher, dass Snape mehr als nur ein wenig mehr dazu beitrug, aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie gleichberechtigt arbeiteten. Severus war bekannt für seine Fachkenntnisse in Zaubertränke, aber Hermine war brillant, und diese Tatsache wurde innerhalb von Minuten nach einem ersten Treffen mit der jungen Hexe deutlich. Hermine war in mehreren Dingen erinnerungswürdig: Ihr Intellekt, ihr Status als Heldin der letzten Schlacht und als Freundin des Jungen, der lebte um endlich das Böse, das nicht genannt werden durfte, ein für alle mal zu zerstören, und für die einfache Tatsache, dass es sehr wenig Hexen gab, die sich dazu entschlossen, eine Meisterin im Fach der Zaubertränke zu werden. „So, Sie sind mit Severus hier um die Gemeinschaft der Zaubertränke auf Ihre Entdeckungen neugierig zu machen, hm?" Das Lächeln der Hexe nahm den Biss aus der Bemerkung und machte es zu dem Kompliment, als das es auch gedacht war.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich kam, um den Meistern zuzuhören, bei denen ich dachte, ich könnte nächstes Jahr meine Lehrzeit machen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es bei Ihnen nicht geht. Ich würde es so genießen, bei einer Frau Zaubertränke zu studieren – es gibt so wenige in dem Bereich."

„Danke, es schmeichelt mir, dass Sie eine so hohe Meinung von mir haben. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Ausbildung bei einem Mann nicht leiden würde."

„Da bist du ja. Ich fragte mich schon, was los ist."

„Entschuldige, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es schon ist. Hermine, Severus, ich möchte Ihnen gerne meine Partnerin, Kathryn Dalton vorstellen. Kath, das ist Hermine Granger und Professor Severus Snape."

Kathryn erkannte sofort die beiden Namen der Helden aus der finalen Schlacht. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie beide kennen zu lernen. Ich wollte Ihre Diskussion nicht unterbrechen, aber wir sind ein wenig im Termindruck."

„Ich fürchte, dass sie Recht hat. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel in weniger als einer Stunde zurück nach London und ich muss noch ein paar ungeklärte Dinge erledigen, die mit meinen Einkäufen heute Morgen zu tun haben und außerdem auch noch fertig packen."

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Erledigt. Wenn ich das dir überlassen hätte, würden wir noch in der letzten Minute umher hetzen und du würdest sagen: ‚Was ist das Problem, wir haben doch noch sechzig Sekunden Zeit?' Du musst nur noch einen Lieferplan wegen der Bücher, die du gekauft hast, ausfüllen. Ich habe schon alles gepackt _und_ uns aus dem Hotel ausgecheckt."

Ihre Partnerin? Severus nickte der anderen Frau zu, eine Frau, die merkwürdigerweise wie eine ältere Version von Hermine aussah. „Dann wollen wir Sie nicht aufhalten. Miss Dalton, es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ella, viel Glück bei Ihrer Forschung."

_Ihre Partnerin? Tja, du weißt ja, was man so sagt. Zwei sind eine Gruppe, drei eine Menge. Ich frage mich, was vier wären? Schätze, Morley ist nicht die Antwort, Kumpel. Bleib besser bei Tenbrook._

Hermine fiel in den gleichen Schritt mit Ella. „Wir begleiten Sie noch zur Halle des Handels. Severus dachte darüber nach, einen Glaskessel zu kaufen, den er die Tage sah."

Die merkwürdigen Vier gingen in Richtung der Halle des Handels. Ella hielt kurz nach dem Eingang an. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir so wenig Zeit hatten. Ich habe es wirklich sehr genossen, mit Ihnen zu reden."

Überraschenderweise hatte Severus das gleiche Gefühl. Kathryn Dalton hatte ihm auf Nachfrage erzählt, dass sie im Ministerium für die Entwicklung der Zauberkunst arbeitete. Die Unterhaltung zwischen den Vieren hatte sich trotz des kurzen Weges zur Halle um einige Themen gedreht und war überaus interessant für alle gewesen.

Hermine nickte. „Vielleicht laufen wir wieder einmal ineinander. Viel Glück mit Ihrer Forschung."

„Ich werde die Fachblätter wegen Ihrer Ergebnisse im Auge behalten. Der _Tagesprophet_ und einige der Herausgeber waren so nett, ihre Lieferungen nach Übersee auszudehnen. Ich hasse es, eventuelle welterschütternde Entdeckungen zu verpassen, während wir fort sind." Ellas Lachen war warmherzig.

„Ella, die Zeit? Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen los."

Ella lächelte die andere Frau an. „Keine Ahnung, warum ich dich schon so lange ertrage."

„Ohne mich würdest du immer noch in unserer Wohnung stehen und versuchen, dich daran zu erinnern, wo du deine Koffer zuletzt gesehen hast. Ehrlich, mir ist es total schleierhaft, wie du es schaffst, deine Veröffentlichungen rechtzeitig zum Abgabetermin fertig zu bekommen."

„Ah, der Trick ist dabei zu wissen, was wichtig ist und was nicht. Koffer und Portschlüssel – bah! Bücher und Magazine, nun, da gibt es eigentlich gar keinen Vergleich, oder?"

Kathryn wandte sich an Severus und Hermine. „Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu Ella um und deutete auf den hinteren Gang. „Los mit dir."

„Hermine, Severus, passen Sie auf sich auf." Ella zuckte mit den Achseln und ging in die Richtung, in die Kathryn gedeutet hatte. „Ich gehe ja schon, ich gehe ja schon. Wirklich, wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit. Das dauert doch nur ein paar Minuten."

Hermine beobachtete die beiden, wie sie in einem der Gänge verschwanden. „Nun, das war… interessant, gelinde gesagt. Ich mag Ella wirklich. Ihre Forschung klingt fantastisch. Stell dir mal vor, Schriftrollen zu untersuchen, die seit Hunderten von Jahren niemand gesehen hat."

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Forschung absolut auf ihrer Linie lag. „Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, vor ein paar Monaten einen Artikel von Professor E. Morley gelesen zu haben, der sich um die ungewöhnliche Handhabung des Gebrauchs von bestimmten Zutaten drehte und diese zu einem Gebräu mischte um einen eher negativen Wert zu einem positiven zu wandeln, den diese auch haben könnten. Ich glaube, dies basierte auf einem alten italienischen Prinzip und wurde der Entdeckung Leonardo da Vinci zugesprochen."

Eine Braue hob sich spöttisch. „_Der_ Leonardo da Vinci?"

„Ja, Leonardo da Vinci. Malte die Mona Lisa. Er war ein Zaubertränkemeister." Severus deutete auf einen Verkaufsstand ein Stück vor ihnen. „Da sind wir. Siehst du den Stapel da rechts? Ich dachte an diesen mittelgroßen Kessel."

Hermine wandte sich ihm zu, um ihn anzustarren. „Leonardo da Vinci war ein Zauberer?"

Severus lachte leise. „Warum siehst du so überrascht aus? Seine Arbeit, seine Erfindungen, seine Kunst – sie verkünden schon lange die Arbeit eines Meisters. Als wenn sie von einem Engel berührt worden wären. Ich verstehe nichts von Engeln, aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass man Magie für manches davon halten könnte."

Hermine stand gedankenverloren da, als Severus den Einkauf und die Lieferung aushandelte. Es überraschte sie immer noch, wenn jemand, der berühmt war sich plötzlich als Zauberer erwies und dachte, dass das wohl etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie als Muggel aufgewachsen war.

Sie verbrachten eine weitere Stunde damit, durch die Stände in der Halle des Handels zu schlendern. Hermine war sehr aufgeregt gewesen, als sie ein seltenes Arithmantikmagazin in einem der Bücherstände verborgen in der hintersten Ecke fand.

Danach gingen sie in die Hauptlobby und zur Portschlüssel-Säule.

„Wo essen wir zu Abend? Du warst ziemlich geheimnisvoll deswegen."

„Es ist kein Geheimnis. Es gibt ein kleines Restaurant in der Nähe, das ich mag. Tolles Essen."

„Und?"

„Es gibt ein ‚und'?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, die Art, wie du das sagtest – das deutete klar auf ein ‚und' hin. Es gibt tolles Essen dort und…?"

„Und eine Live-Band. Beim letzten Mal, als ich dort war, war es Jazz, aber der Stil der Musik wechselt."

„Eine Band!"

Severus nickte. „Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen, zu Abend zu essen und ein wenig zu tanzen. Bevor…"

Hermines Augen strahlten. Er musste nicht erklären, was dem ‚bevor' folgen würde. Das Gefühl von seinem Körper an ihrem, wenn sie miteinander tanzten, hatte noch niemals versagt, die Hexe zu erregen. Es war eines der Dinge die sie nun vermisste, seit Severus seine Wette mit Albus beendet hatte. Seine natürliche Anmut machte ihn zu einem exzellenten Tänzer. „Du hörst nie auf, mich in Erstaunen zu versetzen."

Er deutete zu dem offenen Viereck in der Säule vor ihnen. „Tipp mit deinem Zauberstab darauf, damit wir nach oben können und dann reden wir darüber, was ich noch tun kann, um dich zu erstaunen, wenn hier heute Abend nach Eden zurück kommen."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen als Reaktion auf seinen verführerischen Tonfall zusammenzog. Wortlos tippte sie auf den silbernen Kreis im Inneren des Vierecks.

Severus lächelte. Er hatte extra Hermines Augen beobachtet und war sehr zufrieden darüber, dass sich ihre Pupillen durch die Andeutung in seinen letzten Worten erweitert hatten. Egal wie oft er sie schon hatte, er würde wohl niemals genug von dieser Hexe bekommen. Das war eine Tatsache, die ihm früher Angst gemacht hatte. Nun hoffte er nur, dass dieses Gefühl niemals aufhören würde.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

‚Die Reise zu den Sternen' erwies sich als ein nicht allzu großes, dunkles Etablissement mit einer anscheinend endlosen Zahl von kleinen, halbverborgenen Nischen. Der Maitre begrüßte das Paar und erkannte sie sofort.

„Miss Granger, Professor Snape, ich freue mich so, dass Sie uns heute Abend die Ehre erweisen. Ich habe den Tisch, den Sie bestellt haben, schon für Sie bereit. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden?" Er führte sie um die Tanzfläche herum zu einem Tisch, der in einer Nische in der Ecke stand. „Darf ich den Lachs heute Abend empfehlen? Er wurde heute Morgen frisch eingeflogen und von unserem Chef in einer köstlichen Dillsauce zubereitet, welche den Geschmack noch steigert. Ihr Ober wird sofort bei Ihnen sein."

Hermine kicherte, Gedanken von fliegenden Fischen die Männer auf Besen überholten, kamen ihr in den Sinn. Immerhin lebten sie in einer magischen Welt, wenn Männer fliegen konnten, warum nicht auch Fische?

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hatte gerade Visionen von fliegenden Fischen und Männern auf Besen. Wenn ein Hippogreif fliegen kann, warum nicht auch ein Fisch?"

„Ich glaube, der Gentleman meinte, dass jemand die Fische täglich einfliegt und nicht, dass sie selbst fliegen", sagte Severus. „Aber ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass es eine Spezies von unsichtbaren, fliegenden Fröschen in Südamerika gibt, die, weil sie so schwierig zu fangen sind, ziemlich nützlich als Trankzutaten sind. Ihr Tempo kann es manchmal mit dem eines Schnatzes aufnehmen."

Sein Verhalten war so lässig, dass Hermine nicht sagen konnte, ob er ihr einen Bären aufband oder nicht.

„So, was würde dich reizen?", fragte er, während er die Karte durchsah.

„Ein unsichtbarer, fliegender Frosch?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die auf der Karte stehen."

„Severus!"

Der Ober erschien und nahm ihre Bestellung für die Getränke und das Essen auf. Hermine klopfte mit ihrem Fuß den Takt zur Musik mit, als die Band anfing zu spielen. Die Melodie war sanft, fast traurig und hatte einen unterschwelligen Blues Rhythmus.

Severus stand auf und bot ihr förmlich die Hand. „Würden Sie gerne tanzen, Miss Granger?"

„Ich dachte, du tanzt nicht, außer wenn du dazu gezwungen wirst?"

„Den Tango vor Gott weiß wie vielen Leuten zu tanzen, inklusive meiner Schüler, in Strumpfhosen und einem Schurz ist Nummer zwei auf meiner Liste von Dingen, die ich nie mehr zu tun gedenke. Mit dir zu tanzen, in einem zurückgezogenen Rahmen, ist eine andere Sache."

Hermine nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen. Severus zog sie nah an sich, während sie sich zu dem souligen Beat bewegten. „Was ist Nummer eins auf der Liste?"

„Mich nicht dem nächsten Dunklen Lord anschließen, egal wer es ist."

„Severus…"

„Ich weiß. Wir haben das ganze ‚Wir hätten ohne dich den Krieg nicht gewonnen' Ding schon durch. Wenn ich das wieder tun könnte, würde ich es nicht machen. Und bevor du noch fragst, ich glaube fest daran, dass irgendjemand versucht, sich den Titel wieder zu schnappen. Es kann in zehn oder in hundert Jahren sein, aber böse bleibt böse. Es verschwindet niemals ganz und gar, es verbirgt sich nur für eine Weile."

Das war ein ernüchternder Gedanke. Ein weiterer Dunkler Lord. „Ich bin froh, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind."

Severus schwieg, küsste sie sanft oben auf den Scheitel und seine Hand an ihrer Taille zog sie fester an sich. Er glaubte nicht länger daran, dass Hermine ihn verlassen würde, außer er würde ihr einen Grund dafür geben. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte – und das was sie liebte, hielt sie fest. Aber hin und wieder dachte er, er würde morgens aufwachen und herausfinden, dass ihre Beziehung nur ein Traum war, oder vielleicht eine Halluzination, die von einem Fluch zuviel verursacht wurde. Die Wirklichkeit ist vergänglich, sie liegt in der Wahrnehmung der Welt um einen herum und das war es, warum er sich entschieden hatte, sich keine Gedanken mehr um die ‚warums' zu machen und das Hier und Jetzt einfach zu genießen.

Eine angenehme Stille lag zwischen ihnen, während sie tanzten. Hermine konnte das Muskelspiel unter ihrer Hand fühlen, die auf seinem Arm lag. Ein Lied ging in das andere über und Hermine seufzte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie hatten immer noch Florenz morgen, aber nachdem sie die letzten Tage zusammen verbracht hatten, ging sie nur ungern wieder allein nach Cambridge.

Sie kehrten zu ihrem Tisch zurück, als der Ober mit ihrem Essen erschien. Der restliche Abend wurde ruhig verbracht. Sie sprachen über das Symposium, die verschiedenen Meister, die sie getroffen hatten und stießen miteinander auf Hermines offenkundigen Sieg über Rancine an. Tenbrook hatte ihr die verbesserte Schriftrolle beim Mittagessen gezeigt und ihr Name war mit den anderen Lehrlingen darauf verzeichnet. Und sie tanzten, eine Aktivität, die sie beide vermisst hatten – das sinnliche Gleiten des Körpers, der an den anderen gepresst war.

Der Abend war warm und die beiden genossen weiter das Gespinst von Intimität, das sich um sie gewunden hatte, während sie zurück zum Hotel gingen. Den Rest des Abends, bis spät in die Nacht hinein, verbrachten sie mit dem Erforschen der Dschungelsuite und einer Mannigfaltigkeit an… Stellungen. Es wurde spät, ehe das Paar ins Bett fiel und fast sofort einschlief.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Das ist so aufregend. Ich war noch in zuvor in Florenz", sagte Hermine und überprüfte ihr Aussehen im Spiegel.

Severus sah sich im Baumhaus um und stellte sicher, dass sie nichts zurück gelassen hatten. Ihre Koffer waren geschrumpft und ruhten sicher in der Innentasche seines Umhangs. „Ich habe uns schon ausgecheckt, wir müssen nur in einer halben Stunde in der Abreisezone sein, sonst verpassen wir unseren Portschlüssel."

Sie gingen in die Hauptlobby, die voller betriebsamer Hexen und Zauberer war. Sie konnten auch noch eine ziemlich große Menge Menschen in der Halle des Handels sehen. Einige Stände boten Last Minute Verkäufe mit dem Vorsatz an, Leute anzuziehen und so ihre Verkäufe nochmals anzukurbeln, da die Vorträge beendet und eine ordentliche Anzahl der Teilnehmer des Symposiums bereits abgereist waren. Severus leitete Hermine bis zum hinteren Ende der Lobby und durch ein großes Schild, die die Abreisezone auswies. Er checkte an dem Schreibtisch neben der mit Seilen abgegrenzten Zone ein und zeigte dem gelangweilten Zauberer die Papiere, die er erhalten hatte und die ihre Portschlüsselzeit und den Bestimmungsort bestätigten.

„Wenn Sie und die Lady zur Seite treten, rufen wir Sie auf, wenn es Zeit ist. Bitte verlassen Sie nicht diesen unmittelbaren Bereich. Wir haben einen engen Zeitplan, da so viele Leute heute abreisen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie darauf achten, nicht den angegebenen Zeitpunkt zu verpassen – unser nächster verfügbarer Abreisetermin ist nicht vor morgen. Laut Plan gehen Sie in fünfzehn Minuten, um zwölf Uhr mittags nach…" Der junge Mann warf einen Blick auf die Namensliste ganz oben auf dem Pergament. „Professor… Professor Snape. Ich, ähm, habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sie es sind, Sir. Es dauert nicht länger als ein paar Minuten, Sir."

Severus starrte den jungen Mann finster an, der den Anstand hatte, unter dem übel wollenden Blick des Tränkemeisters zu erblassen.

Weniger als zehn Minuten später wurde Severus' Name aufgerufen. Hermine und er traten hinter die Absperrung und ergriffen den Messingring, den ihnen der Zauberer reichte. Bei drei fühlte Hermine den Zug hinter ihrem Bauchnabel, der charakteristisch für das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln war. Egal wie häufig sie so reiste, das Gefühl ließ sie sich immer leicht desorientiert fühlen, wenn sie landete.

Sie kamen in einem weiteren, abgesperrten Bereich inmitten eines kleinen Büros an. Eine junge Hexe in fröhlich gefärbten Roben begrüßte das Paar. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape, Miss Granger. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr wir uns freuen, dass Sie unsere Stadt besuchen. Ihre Anfrage nach dem Portschlüssel war doch wegen einer Freizeitangelegenheit, stimmt das?" Die Hexe nahm den Ring aus ihren Händen.

Hermine nickte der Hexe ausdruckslos zu.

„Wunderbar, Ihr Termin für den Portschlüssel zurück ist heute Abend um zehn. Wenn Sie bitte schon zehn Minuten vor Ihrer Abreise hier sein könnten, wären wir Ihnen sehr dankbar. Genießen Sie Ihren Tag."

Sie gingen aus der Vordertür des Büros und standen in der Mitte eines grasbedeckten Parks. Das Gebäude schien hinter ihnen zu verschwinden und Severus nahm an, dass das an einem Verschleierungszauber lag.

„Oh mein Gott, sieh mal!" Hermine deutete auf das Bauwerk direkt gegenüber. Vor ihnen erhob sich majestätisch Michelangelos Statue von _David_.

Severus lächelte. „Möchtest du das Museum ansehen? Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich hier war, aber in der Accademia dell' Arte del Disegno stehen einige der heraus ragendsten Gemälde und Skulpturen der Welt."

Impulsiv küsste ihn Hermine auf die Wange. „Vielen Dank, das ist wundervoll. Gehen wir."

Severus folgte Hermine in das Museum und sie verbrachten zwei angenehme Stunden damit, durch die Ausstellungen zu gehen. Es war einige Zeit her, dass er in Italien gewesen war, aber Severus war gut belesen. Er agierte als Führer, zeigte auf einige Arbeiten alter Meister und ließ Teile von Informationen hören, die er gelesen hatte. Hermine war besonders interessiert an den Künstlern, auf die er sie hinwies und die eigentlich magisch und keine Muggel waren.

Auch wenn die Kunstobjekte im Museum atemberaubend waren, die Stadt außerhalb davon war ebenso ein Augenschmaus. Die alten Gebäude mit ihren mittelalterlichen Akzenten und klassischer römischer Architektur waren genauso beeindruckend wie die Arbeiten der Künstler, die manche Häuser beherbergten.

Sie kamen zum Ponte Vecchio, der ältesten und meist fotografiertesten Brücke von Florenz, die durch ihre drei Bögen und den Arkaden auf jeder Seite charakterisiert war. Wie bei den meisten Brücken heutzutage, verliefen Ladenreihen an beiden Seiten entlang. Es gab kleine Stände, die punktuell auf den Gehsteigen vor den Geschäften standen und eine breite Vielfalt an Essen, Trinken und Souveniren anbot. Severus blieb stehen und kaufte bei einem der Händler Sandwiches. Hermine und er schlenderten weiter und sprachen über die Dinge in den vielen Fenstern, während sie vorbei gingen.

Ein Stück im Schaufenster eines Juwelierladens erweckte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich will mir das einen Augenblick ansehen."

Severus nickte, während er ihr in das kleine Geschäft folgte. Innen war der Laden größer, ohne Zweifel magisch vergrößert. Hermine sah sich einen kleinen, silbernen Kessel an und fragte sich, ob Severus einen solchen Anhänger tragen würde. Eigentlich war das Symbol in der wahren Mythologie weiblich, aber er war trotzdem ein Zaubertränkemeister und Kessel symbolisierten sein Handwerk. _‚Ich frage mich, ob sie auch Ketten mit Phiolen haben? Oder vielleicht einen Stöpsel für den Fall aller Fälle?'_, dachte sie mit einem Kichern.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie wundervolle Stöpsel aus Glas in der nächsten Vitrine. Es gab sie in den unterschiedlichsten Größen, mit feinen Gold- und Silberlinien versehen und einige waren mit Runen bedeckt, die sie nicht kannte. Neben diesen lagen zwei Reihen mit kleinen Phiolen und die Korken oben hatten einen Bügel, um eine Kette hindurch zu fädeln. Ein handgeschriebener Zettel neben der ersten Reihe pries die Inhalte der Phiolen an, die alle Krankheiten heilen konnten, wenn man sie nur von Neumond zu Neumond nahe am Herzen trug.

„Severus, sieh mal." Hermine deutete auf die Phiolen, als sie ein plötzlicher Aufschrei unterbrach.

Sie hatte eine starke Energie gespürt, als sie das Geschäft betrat. Es war der Anhänger ihres Großvaters, aber nicht nur. Sie erkannte die originale Magie, aber etwas an seiner charakteristischen Macht war anders und auf eine merkwürdigen Weise stärker. Sie konnte sich an ihren Großvater erinnern, der ihr von einem Paar erzählte, für das er einen Anhänger gemacht hatte und wie sich die Energie verändert hatte. „Sie haben einen Anspruch aufeinander erhoben", sagte sie verwundert. „Sie müssen die Elementare Magie wachgerufen haben, die in den Anhänger gewebt worden ist – und das ohne es zu wissen."

Es war die Art von Magie, die ihr Großvater beschrieben hatte, aber diese Macht war ihr selbst nie beschieden gewesen, selbst zu erfahren – bis jetzt. Die Berührung des Verkäufers an ihrer Schulter schreckte die Hexe aus ihren Tagträumen.

„Senalda, geht es dir gut?"

Die Hexe schrie auf und ihre Hand fuhr zur Brust als könnte das ihr rasendes Herz beruhigen. „Gott, Charles, hast du mich aber erschreckt." Senalda durchsuchte mit den Augen den kleinen Laden und ihr Blick blieb auf Hermine und Severus stehen. „Professor, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah, wie eine schwächere Version von Sybill Trelawney auf sie zukam.

„Sie haben einen Anspruch aufeinander erhoben, wie wundervoll! Ich habe schon Gerüchte über die Elementarmagie gehört, die gebraucht wird, um den Kreis zu vervollkommnen, aber ich habe niemals die Möglichkeit erhalten, seine Macht zu spüren!" Ihre grünen Augen schimmerten durch ein inneres Licht. Auch wenn sie nicht den wilden, käferartigen Look ihrer Cousine hatte, gab es doch keinen Zweifel an ihrem allgemeinen Körperbau, dass sie jemand anders als eine Trelawney sein konnte: groß, dünn und wildes Haar, allerdings fehlten die Armreife und Perlen, auf die Sybill so stand.

Über was plapperte diese idiotische Frau da? „Trelawney", stieß Severus bissig hervor, „worüber zum Teufel reden Sie? Was ist in diesem Anhänger, den Sie mir verkauft haben?"

„Ein Geschenk, Professor, ein großes Geschenk."

Natürlich, Senalda Trelawney, die Hexe aus dem Smaragdblatt, die Severus den Anhänger verkauft hat. „Einander beanspruchen, wie… Seelenverwandte?" fragte Hermine, die noch ein wenig Schwierigkeiten mit der unüblichen Phrase hatte.

„Nein, nicht ganz, denn Seelenverwandte setzen einen Mangel an freiem Willen voraus. Nein, ein Anspruch ist das Beste, wie ich diese Art Magie in Worte fassen kann", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Versuchen Sie es weiter", quetschte Severus zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen heraus. Ein großes Geschenk – sie spuckte den gleichen Sabber wie ihr Bruder an diesem Tag damals aus, als er zum Smaragdblatt zurückgekehrt war. Seine Hand griff fester um den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche – er hätte die Hexe längst verhext, wenn er gedacht hätte, dass das helfen würde. Zum Teufel, auch wenn es nicht helfen würde, sie zu verhexen würde ihm zumindest ein besseres Gefühl verschaffen. „Was haben Sie mit Hermine gemacht?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, Professor, ich weiß, dass wir dazu neigen, etwas zu fürchten, was wir nicht kennen oder verstehen, aber Ihnen wurde wirklich ein großes Geschenk zuteil."

„Ja, das sagten Sie schon, aber verdammt noch mal, was bedeutet das?", fauchte Severus. Ohne es zu merken, brachte er sich zwischen Hermine und Trelawney und seine Haltung war, um sie zu schützen, defensiv.

„Warum gehen wir nicht irgendwo hin, wo wir privat reden können? Wir sorgen hier wohl für ein Publikum." Senalda gestikulierte zu dem Pulk von Menschen, der das Zwischenspiel zwischen ihnen beobachtete.

Severus nickte und führte Hermine unvermittelt aus der Tür nach draußen. Stumm ging das merkwürdige Trio die Avenue zu einem kleinen Café hinunter, das am Ende der Brücke lag. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch im Hintergrund des beinahe menschenleeren Lokals.

„Erklären Sie." Severus hielt die Hexe mit seinem Blick fest, damit sie es nicht wagte, ihn anzulügen.

Senalda lächelte. „Ja, ich hätte gerne einen Tee, danke."

Hermine versuchte, ein Kichern zu verbergen, während Severus' Blick mörderisch wurde.

„Miss Trelawney, Sie haben erwähnt…" begann Hermine, nur um von Senalda unterbrochen zu werden.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Senalda, das machen alle meine Freunde."

Ein junger Zauberer nahm ihre Teebestellung mit Scones auf, verschwand dann und sie konnten versuchen, die Dinge zu klären.

„Miss Trelawney…" Aufgrund Senaldas Blick korrigierte sich Hermine. „Senalda, Sie sagten, wir hätten ‚einen Anspruch aufeinander erhoben'. Was bedeutet das?"

„Es bedeutet, dass Sie einander willentlich erklärt haben, dass sie einander gehören. Das Blatt erkennt die Integrität Ihrer Herzen und die Reinheit Ihrer Absichten."

Severus schnaubte. „Reinheit ist schwerlich ein Wort, das ich mit mir assoziieren würde."

„Ihre Absichten, Professor. Was auch immer Sie sind, oder auch nicht, ist nicht die Frage, einzig Ihre wahren Gefühle was Hermine betrifft. Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn ich Sie Hermine nenne, oder, Liebes?" Hermine wollte gerade antworten, Senalda legte jedoch nach. „Sie haben einen magischen Bund zwischen Ihnen kreiert und diesen hat der Anhänger erkannt. Ich konnte fühlen, wie mich an jenem Tag die Magie im Anhänger rief, als Sie in den Laden kamen. Er erkannte da schon Ihre Absichten, auch wenn damals Ihr Herz noch nicht wusste, was es fühlte. Ich habe im Tagespropheten über Hermines unglücklichen Unfall gelesen. Es gab einen Kommentar über das glühende Blatt. Ich nehme an, dass Sie da den Bund geschaffen haben, aber es geht noch über dies hinaus."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und versuchte, Senaldas Erklärung zu schlucken. Es war für seinen Geschmack zu vage. Einen Anspruch aufeinander erheben. Ein Bund. „So sind wir jetzt… an einander… gebunden?"

„Sie sagten, wir seien keine Seelenverwandten, was ist der Unterschied hierzu?", wollte Hermine wissen, wobei ihre Stirn in Gedanken in Falten gelegt war.

Severus war nicht glücklich über Hermine gedankenvollen Gesichtsaudruck. Brachte sie der Gedanke daran, an ihn ‚gebunden' zu sein, auf? Er war selbst nicht sicher, wie er das einordnen sollte. Konnte es umgekehrt werden, wenn sie sich zur Trennung entschließen sollten? Auch wenn sie ihre Liebe einander wahrhaftig erklärten, hatten sie doch noch nie richtig über die Zukunft gesprochen – außer natürlich einigen normalen Dingen: das Frühstück im Fuchsbau am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag, das Testen des veränderten Wolfsbanntrankes an Lupin während der Ferien und natürlich Hermines Lehrzeit. Er nahm an, dass sie über Weihnachten bei ihm in Hogwarts bleiben würde, aber sie hatten noch nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen. Severus machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Hermine zu fragen, was ihre Pläne waren. Er wollte nicht einfach annehmen, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde und später dann herausfinden, dass sie andere Vereinbarungen getroffen hatte.

‚_Und was wäre so schrecklich daran, wenn ihr beide aneinander gebunden wärt? Hast du eine andere brillante, gut aussehende, String-tragende Hexe, die wirklich…'_ die nervige Stimme wieherte ihn tatsächlich an, ehe er seinen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte. _‚… deine Gesellschaft genießt?'_

Glücklicherweise war der Ober mit ihrer Bestellung zurückgekehrt und unterbrach Senaldas Erklärung, was ‚einen Anspruch aufeinander erheben' bedeutete. Das Letzte, das Severus wollte, war, das sie sich wiederholen würde. Er konzentrierte sich neu auf die Erklärungen der Hexe.

„Die Idee der Seelenverwandten unterstellt ein Fehlen des freien Willens, was das Individuum anbelangt. Ihre Seelen gehören einander, egal was passiert. Kein anderer kann je der Richtige für einen sein, keiner außer dem Seelenverwandten kann den anderen glücklich machen. Die allgemein verbreitete Annahme ist, dass die Seelenverwandten miteinander seit einer Ewigkeit verbunden sind und dazu ausersehen, von Leben zu Leben zu wandern um einander zu suchen. Vielleicht wirft man deswegen immer, wenn man von solch einem ‚ausersehenen' Paar hört, ein Blick in die Geschichte. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass jemand von ‚wahren, magischen Seelenverwandten' in den letzten sechs- oder siebenhundert Jahren berichtet hat."

„Und auf jemanden einen Anspruch zu erheben ist anders? Würden Sie bitte den Unterschied erklären?"

„Es geht über den Bund, den das Blatt bei Ihnen erkannt hat, hinaus. Es bedeutet, Professor, dass Sie sich aus eigenem, freien Willen gegenseitig geschenkt haben. Die Magie funktioniert nur, wenn sie ohne Arglist hervorgerufen und durch reine Emotion versprochen wurde. Es braucht sehr starke Emotionen um den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu erzeugen um diese Art von Magie zu rufen." Senalda biss in ihren Scone und beobachtete Hermine und Severus, wie diese das Gesagte verdauten.

„Was für eine Art von Magie ist das?"

Es war Severus, der Hermines Frage beantwortete. „Elementar. Dieselbe Magie, die Potter über all diese Jahre beschützt hat. Ihr Großvater bezog beides – psychische und natürliche Magie – als er das Blatt herstellte."

Senalda lächelte. „Sehr gut, Professor. Ja, Elementarmagie in seiner grundlegendsten Form, jedoch so am Schwersten von allen zu kontrollieren oder anzurufen. Sagen wir, Ihre Seele, aus Mangel eines besseren Wortes, bedarf dreißig Dinge oder Punkte um Erfüllung und vollkommenes Glück zu erreichen."

„Punkte?"

„Ja, so etwas wie Intelligenz, Aussehen, Freundlichkeit. Vielleicht wäre Charaktereigenschaften das bessere Wort. Ihre Seele braucht den ultimativen Partner um dreißig Charakteristiken zu teilen, damit Sie das totale und unmissverständliche Glück finden. Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht mit jemandem glücklich werden können, der nur fünfundzwanzig von diesen Charakterzügen, die Sie suchen hat, oder auch nur zwanzig. Wir wissen nicht, ob jede Eigenschaft denselben Wert für unser Herz oder für unsere Seele hat, nicht? Bedeuten blaue Augen genauso viel wie Freundlichkeit anderen gegenüber? Würden zwei Menschen mit blauen Augen – mal angenommen, dass das eine der Charakteristiken wäre, die Sie wünschen – würden diesen beiden blauäugigen Menschen dasselbe für Ihr Herz bedeuten, wenn der eine intelligent und der andere kaum lesen und schreiben könnte – vorausgesetzt man nimmt an, dass alles gleich wichtig ist? Würden Sie eine andere Person akzeptieren, wenn sie die meisten der Charakterzüge hätte, die Sie erwarten, aber stattdessen braune Augen hätte? Bedeuten manche Eigenschaften mehr als andere?"

„Also, sie sagen, dass es mehr als einen Menschen gibt, der der Richtige für einen ist. Die Werte für jede Person mag dieselbe sein, aber jeder würde etwas anderes in einem zufrieden stellen." Hermine erwärmte sich für das Thema, während sie arithmantische Prinzipien zu dieser Logik ansetzte. „Zwei Partner können denselben Wert und doch unterschiedliche Charakteristiken haben. Man könnte mit beiden glücklich sein, aber in unterschiedlicher Art und Weise. Das ist das gleiche wie zwei plus zwei vier ergibt und eins plus drei ebenso. Man kommt am gleichen Ziel an, nur durch unterschiedlichen Mittel."

„Exakt. Das ist das Prinzip, dass das Blatt benutzt, um zu erkennen, wie ein Herz nach einem anderen ruft, sogar bevor die besagten Herzen ihre Anziehung füreinander erkannt haben. Es erkennt ebenso, dass das Herz, die Seele, glücklich ist und seine Suche aufgegeben hat, aber man darf nicht außer Acht lassen, dass es auch Leute sein können, die die gleichen Anforderungen erfüllen, man sich aber nicht zu ihnen hingezogen fühlt. Das wären dann die Menschen, die engste Freunde werden, man fühlt echte Zuneigung für sie, doch nicht mehr."

Hermine dachte, dass Harry und Ron recht gut in die zweite Kategorie passten. Nicht dass sie den Anforderungen entsprachen, wie Senalda es nannte, nach denen sie suchte, denn sie liebte die beiden innig, aber es gab kein Feuer. Severus allerdings, war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Die Hitze, die zwischen ihnen war, verblüffte sie. Es gab Zeiten, in denen sie wirklich überrascht war, dass sie nicht in Flammen aufgingen, wenn sie einander sahen – auch wenn sie auf eine ganz andere Weise durchaus Feuer fingen.

Auch Severus sah nachdenklich aus und fragte nach: „Aber das ist nicht dieses ‚Beanspruchen', dass Sie meinten?"

„Nein, das ist der Bund, den das Blatt erzeugt. Der Anspruch hat mit zwei Menschen zu tun, die einander willentlich, zu einer Zeit von intensiven Gefühlen und ohne böswillige Absicht, gänzlich und bedingungslos schenken. Die Legende sagt, dass dieser ‚Anspruch' durch eine Welle der Magie charakterisiert ist. Man sagt, dass es eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen bildet, die jedem von ihnen gestattet, die Elemente anzulocken wenn er oder sie merkt, dass die andere Hälfte des Bundes in Gefahr sein könnte. Das muss die Veränderung sein, die ich in der magischen Charakteristik des Blattes bemerkt habe."

Senalda bemerkte, wie Severus ein plötzliches Verstehen dämmerte. „Und nach Ihrem Gesichtsaudruck zu schließen, kann ich nur sagen, dass Sie genau wissen, was passiert ist und auch wann. War es so, wie es die Legende sagt? Haben Sie den magischen Schub gespürt? Wo waren Sie, als es geschah? Was haben Sie gesagt? Können Sie sich erinnern?"

Severus erinnerte sich. In ihrer ersten Nacht in Eden, nachdem sie Hermines Ex-Freund getroffen hatten, waren die Gefühle tatsächlich hoch geschlagen – für beide. Severus hatte Hermine ohne Vorbereitung genommen, jedoch war sie genauso heiß auf ihn gewesen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sein war und sie hatte zugestimmt, das Gleiche von ihm gefordert, während sie ihm sagte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er ihr seine Liebe versicherte, kurz bevor sie beide kamen. Ein magisches Prickeln hatte sie umgeben und beide auf Höhen gebracht, die sie vorher noch nie erreicht hatten. Das würde die Erklärung für die merkwürdige Magie sein, die Hermine am nächsten Tag entwickelte, als Rancine ihr gegenüber gestanden hatte. Sie musste den Wind angezogen haben, als die Luft um sie herum gepeitscht war. Rancine würde nie erfahren wie viel Glück er an diesem Tag gehabt hatte. Hermine beruhigte sich, ehe sie den Mann wirklich verhexte. Wer weiß, was die Elementarmagie zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit ihrer Magie angestellt hätte, während sie Rancine beobachtete, obwohl es seiner Ansicht nach sehr zufrieden stellend gewesen wäre, wenn dieser sich aufgelöst hätte.

Hermine sah Severus fragend an. „Der Streit, den ich mit Rancine hatte? Ist da dieser ‚Anspruch' aufgetreten? Du sagtest, dass die Luft um mich herum gepeitscht ist. Wind ist eines der vier Elemente."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein Resultat des ‚Anspruches'. Ich glaube, dass es in der Nacht zuvor geschah, als wir nach dem Verlassen der ‚Halle des Handels' in unsere Suite zurückgekehrt sind." Er betrachtete Hermine, die im Kopf die letzten drei Tage durchging und war sicher, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie zum gleichen Ergebnis wie er kommen würde.

Ein Blick intensiver Konzentration überzog ihre Züge. „Wir sahen uns die Suite an, gingen zurück nach unten und hielten bei der ‚Halle des Handels' an. Dieser Idiot von Steve war dort. Wir kamen wieder nach oben", flüsterte sie.

Severus nickte. Er wollte das Prickeln der Magie erwähnen, und dass es sich mit dem intensivsten Orgasmus verbunden hatte, den er jemals erlebt hatte. Es war schwierig gewesen, auch nur zu atmen, ganz zu schweigen von der Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu schaden – als wenn sein Blut mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war und versuchte, eine höhere Gehirnfunktion zu aktivieren um mit ihr zu reden.

„Nun, es scheint, dass Sie beide das wann und wo herausgefunden haben. Was ist passiert? Wie hat es sich angefühlt? Was haben Sie gesagt?" Senalda merkte durch Severus' vorsichtigem Gesichtsaudruck und Hermines schuldbewussten, dass die Details sie wohl nicht voranbrachten. „Es gibt nur einen belegten Fall von diesem Typ der Beanspruchung und das liegt mehr als einhundertundfünfzig Jahre zurück. Mein Großvater hat mir davon erzählt, aber ich hätte niemals erwartet, diese Art von Magie zu spüren, denn ich dachte, dass es eine Legende wäre und nichts weiter."

Severus verstand das Bedürfnis der Frau nach Klarheit. Es war immer die Absicht und das Ziel für den Forscher, bei einem funktionierenden Laborexperiment, zu wissen, _warum_ das so war. „Was fühlen Sie? Alle Stücke meines Großvaters enthalten ein wenig von seiner Magie. Mein Bruder und ich teilen diese Magie. Es hat ein bestimmtes Muster, wie eine Unterschrift. So kann ich ein falsches Stück von einem echten unterscheiden. Ich fühlte den Einfluss des Blattes, wie er auf Sie reagierte, Professor, als Sie in den Laden kamen. Mein Bruder war ziemlich wütend auf mich, weil ich Ihnen das Stück verkauft habe. Aber ich bin genauso wie er geschult. Ich wusste, dass Ihre Absichten rein und Ihre Gefühle für Hermine wahrhaftig waren. Ich habe diese Magie noch nie so stark empfunden. Niemals."

Eine Braue bog sich fragend und er erinnerte sich an das merkwürdige Verhalten des Bruders, als dieser im Geschäft befragt wurde. „Was hatte er für Bedenken?"

„Vor vielen Jahren hat ein gewissenloser Zauberer versucht, den Zauber des Anhängers zu verändern. Anstatt dass er nach einem anderen Herzen rief, wollte er es versklaven und hoffte, dass das Blatt mehr wie ein Liebestrank arbeiten würde und nicht als ein Anzeichen wahrer Gefühle. Mein Großvater merkte, was die Veränderung bedeutete und schaffte es, das Blatt gegen ein unmagisches zu ersetzen. Kurz danach begann mein Großvater damit, die verzauberten Blätter zurück zu kaufen, da er Angst hatte, sie könnten in die falschen Hände geraten. Ich machte nach seinem Tod damit weiter.

„Und doch haben Sie mir eines verkauft."

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Senalda seufzte. „Weil die Magie… mich dazu zwang. Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht fühlen können, aber der Einfluss war zu stark. Es hätte mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgt, wenn ich mich dem nicht gefügt hätte."

„Und Ihr Bruder?"

„Daemon fühlte es auch. Er ist nicht zufrieden mit mir, aber ich denke, er versteht es."

„Er war besorgt darüber, dass Sie meine Absichten falsch interpretiert haben. Weil ich ein Todesser war."

„Severus…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und seine Hand auf Hermines hielt ihren Einwand auf. „Madam?" Er wusste, wie die Antwort lauten würde, denn das Mal auf seinem Arm würde alles, was er in seinem restlichen Leben machen würde, verdrehen. Senaldas Antwort jedoch kürzte das ab.

„Sie sind ein Ex-Todesser und ein ausgezeichnetes Mitglied des Orden des Phönix. Sie und Potter haben Voldemort besiegt. Das Blatt lügt niemals. Ihre Absichten waren rein." Senalda starrte in Severus' Augen und forderte ihn heraus, sie zu korrigieren.

„Ich glaube, dass Potter und ich Hilfe bei der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords hatten", meinte er trocken. Sie nannte den Jungen Potter? Zu seinem Bedauern musste er zugeben, dass er ihre Gesellschaft… erträglich fand. „Und dieser ‚Anspruch' – ist das dauerhaft?"

„Es bedeutet, dass Ihre Seelen in allen Punkten zusammen passen. Was Sie auch immer von einem Partner erwarten, haben Ihre Herzen und Seelen im anderen gefunden und das allein hätte schon den magischen Einfluss, den ich spürte, erklärt, aber irgendwann mussten Sie sich einander schenken. Ich weiß, dass Sie beide wissen, wann es geschah, denn ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen. Ich muss das wissen, bitte, erzählen Sie mir die Einzelheiten."

„Ist es dauerhaft?"

„Dauerhaft in dem Sinne, dass Seelenverwandte sich durch die Ewigkeit immerzu suchen? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es ist ein Geschenk, es ist etwas, das gewahrt werden sollte, denn zu wissen, dass Sie die Richtigen füreinander sind, und dass eine Person, die Sie lieben auch Sie liebt – und das mit keinerlei Bedingungen. Aber ich möchte ein warnendes Wort anfügen, Professor. Liebe kann stärker als jede Macht auf Erden sein aber auch genauso zerbrechlich. Sie muss genährt und gepflegt werden und man muss sie gedeihen lassen, damit sie wachsen und andauern kann."

„Wie ein Garten", sagte Hermine und lächelte, als sie darüber nachdachte, einen Bund mit Severus zu teilen. Sie war glücklicher als je zuvor. Sie fühlte, dass sich alles, so lange er an ihrer Seite war, zusammen fügen würde.

Severus nickte. Lilys Liebe. Ihre ultimative Liebe für Potter hatte bewiesen, wie stark Liebe sein konnte. Er verstand jetzt dieses Opfer. Es war von der gleichen Art, die er gefühlt hatte, während Hermine bewusstlos gewesen war. Er hätte freudig den Platz mit ihr getauscht, wenn es bedeutet hätte, dass sie sicher gewesen wäre. Er hätte nicht ohne sie weitermachen können.

Sanft versuchte Senalda die beiden zu mehr Aussagen anzuspornen. „Wann? Wo? Professor, Hermine, bitte, ich muss mehr wissen!"

Als sich ihre Augen kurz trafen, nickten sie leicht und Severus versuchte, die Ereignisse zu beschreiben, die zu dem Anspruch geführt hatten. „Wir waren gerade in unsere Suite zurückgekehrt – nach einer Art Auseinandersetzung in der ‚Halle des Handels'."

„Auseinandersetzung?"

„Ein unglückliches Treffen. Hermine rannte in einen alten Ex-Freund und das war… weniger angenehm." Sachlich Ereignisse und vor allem seine Gefühle wiederzugeben war schwierig und ziemlich untypisch für Severus – fast leichter, den mürrischen Mann fröhlich hopsend durch die Hallen von Hogwarts zu beobachten, während er eine lustige Melodie pfiff.

„Wir haben nicht gestritten. Ich habe Steve gesagt, dass ich mit Severus zusammen bin", sagte Hermine, die sich seiner erbarmte und nun den Verlauf des Abends erzählte. „Wir kamen zurück nach Eden…"

„Eden?", fragte Senalda unsicher nach.

„Die Dschungelsuite in _Der Verzauberung_. Das ist der romantischste Ort, den ich je gesehen habe. Man geht über ein Trugbild von einer Brücke – sie sieht wahnsinnig klapprig aus, ist aber in Wahrheit solide. Man geht über diese Brücke zu einem Baumhaus inmitten eines Dschungels. Wenn man den Aufzug nach unten nimmt, sieht man einen fantastischen Wasserfall mit einem Teich. Überall sind tropische Blumen und man ist in dieser Suite vollkommen für sich. Das Baumhaus ist noch mal etwas anderes. Es hat sogar einen eigenen Whirlpool! Der reinste Himmel."

Senalda lachte, wer hätte gedacht, dass der Professor ein Hedonist des Herzens wäre? „Das hört sich großartig an. Ich verstehe, warum Sie das Eden genannt haben."

Eine zarte Röte bedeckte Severus' Wangen. „Ich dachte mir, dass es Hermine gefallen würde."

„Auf jeden Fall kamen wir zurück in unsere Suite und… konfrontierten einander wegen… unserer Gefühle."

„Haben Sie gestritten?"

„Nein, das nicht."

„Die Ereignisse führten zu…", sagte Severus und versuchte wieder, sich genau an die Begebenheit zu erinnern.

„Magischem Sex."

Severus blickte Hermine an, wobei seine Augenbrauen in seinem Haaransatz verloren gegangen zu sein schienen und der Schock in seinem Gesicht über ihre unverhohlene Bemerkung deutlich zu sehen war.

„Nun, das war es, was passiert ist. Du warst aufgebracht und hast erneut diese Höhlenmenschen Sache heraus hängen lassen, weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast wieder gemeint, dass ich dir gehöre und ich habe zugestimmt. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dir das Gleiche sagte und fühlte eine Woge von Emotionen, kurz bevor wir, ähm… bevor wir… naja, nun, da ich darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass das die Welle der Magie war. Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich hatte nur nicht vor, das Ereignis mit solch einer Aufmerksamkeit den Details gegenüber zu wiederholen, besonders nicht vor Dritten", sagte er steif.

„Severus, Senalda ist die Einzige, die anscheinend weiß, was das ist. Wir müssen wissen, ob es noch etwas anderes gibt, auf das wir achten sollten. Ich habe momentan keine Bibliothek, in der ich danach suchen kann und bezweifle sehr, dass das in ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts' steht, auch wenn der Autor darin wirklich einige sehr merkwürdige Sachen aufgeführt hat."

Severus lächelte und war dankbar über Hermines Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. „Eine Besserwisserin, die etwas nicht weiß? Tz, das ist wirklich einmalig."

„Wenigstens erklärt das, was passierte, als ich so wütend auf Rancine wurde." Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. „Macht es dir etwas aus? Ich meine, es scheint ja nicht ständig so zu sein, aber es bedeutet doch, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, über die wir nachdenken sollten."

„Ausmachen? Ich denke, dass du diejenige bist, der es etwas ausmachen müsste." Ausmachen? Sie war alles, was er jemals wollte.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich überlege nur, wie ich das Ron gegenüber zurück halten kann, wenn er mir sagt, dass du nicht der Richtige für mich bist." Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Hand und wandte sich wieder Senalda zu. „Gibt es da noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Man weiß ohnehin nicht allzu viel über diese Art von Magie. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, mit mir in Kontakt zu bleiben. Ab und zu eine Eule, um mich wissen zu lassen, wie die Dinge laufen."

„Senalda", sagte Severus und sein tiefer Bariton schmeichelte den Namen der Hexe, „was machen Sie in Florenz?"

„Ich bin hier auf einem Einkaufstrip. Ich komme alle drei Monate hierher. Viele Kaufleute sind in den kleineren Dörfern, wo die hiesigen Künstler den Schmuck herstellen. Ihre Arbeit ist atemberaubend." Senalda packte ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen. „Ich habe Sie lange genug aufgehalten und bin wirklich dankbar, dass Sie so offen zu mir waren. Ich weiß, wie schwierig das gewesen sein muss, wenn man die Art von…" Senalda brach ab. Severus hatte es zugelassen, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen – seine sexuelle Beziehung mit Hermine zu erwähnen schien momentan keine besonders gute Idee zu sein. „Während der Weihnachtsferien bin ich in London und besuche meinen Bruder und seine Familie. Vielleicht könnten wir uns zu einem Tee treffen?"

Hermine lächelte. „Das wäre schön. Wir sind in Hogwarts und arbeiten an einem Experiment. Ich eule Ihnen und dann können wir einen Zeitpunkt ausmachen."

Senalda nickte beiden zu und stand auf. „Professor, Hermine, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie viel mir dieses Treffen bedeutet hat. Wir sprechen uns bald wieder."

Severus und Hermine saßen einen Augenblick still da, die Ereignisse und Enthüllungen während ihres Gespräches gingen ihnen noch ziemlich wirr im Kopf herum.

„So."

Schweigend nickte Severus. So – genau, was jetzt?

„Was kommt als Nächstes?"

„Nun, es ist jetzt halb sechs, wir haben immer noch über vier Stunden, ehe unser Portschlüssel nach Hause geht. Wir könnten in die Uffizien gehen. In der Broschüre, die ich gekauft habe steht, dass es eines der großartigsten Museen der Welt ist und dass es die lohnendeste Sammlung von italienischer Renaissance hat sowie die besten Arbeiten von solchen Meistern wie Botticelli, Titian, Michelangelo und da Vinci. Wer weiß schon, wann wir wieder nach Florenz kommen?"

„Hermine, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Weswegen?"

„Über uns, über diesen ‚Anspruch', über das, was passiert ist."

„Nichts ist passiert. Wir sind die gleichen Leute, die wir schon gestern waren, nichts hat das verändert."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Anspruch…"

„… bedeutet nur, dass wir einander lieben und dass du der richtige Mann für mich bist. Ich wusste das bereits", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Und die Elementarmagie?"

„Senalda sagte, dass es nur auftritt, wenn einer von uns glaubt, dass der andere in Schwierigkeiten ist. Eigentlich denke ich sogar, dass es nett ist etwas zu haben, auf das man zurückgreifen kann."

„Und du bist nicht besorgt darüber, an mich gebunden zu sein?"

„Es ist eine Schande, dass es uns nicht telepatisch verbindet, es wäre richtig schön, mit dir zu sprechen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Ich werde das nachschlagen, wenn ich zurück in Cambridge bin. Vielleicht steht etwas in der Bibliothek dort oder die Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts hat Informationen darüber. Aber für jetzt hat sich nichts geändert."

Severus sah Hermine an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Möchtest du wieder zurück in das Schmuckgeschäft, ehe wir das Museum besuchen?"

„Vielleicht später."

Mit der Hand auf ihrem Rücken leitete Severus Hermine zur Tür.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, aber ich möchte es trotzdem hin und wieder auch hören."

„Gewiss."

tbc

* * *

Ich grüße alle Leser und Schwarzleser, alle, die einen Alert auf die Story haben oder sie bei den Favoriten ablegten. Oder die, auf die das alles zutrifft +zwinker+! Danke dafür! 


	44. Verwirrt – oder doch nicht?

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, vielen Dank für deine fleissige Arbeit, die Formulierungen in diesem Kapitel noch deutlicher machen +Osterei schenkt+

So, hier ist es… das neue Kapitel von ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt'. Und es ist nun soweit – ich habe mit allen aktuellen Kapiteln der Originalausgabe gleich gezogen. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass das vor dem Ende der Geschichte möglich wäre – und doch kam in Pearles Leben einiges dazwischen, das so nicht zu erwarten war. Ich weiß, dass sie bereits weiterschreibt – aber es kann doch noch dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel online ist. Aber sie hat definitiv auf keinen Fall vor, diese Geschichte abzubrechen! Das ist doch eine gute Nachricht! Also… es wird weiter gehen – irgendwann, denn auch muss natürlich die Zeit finden, das Kapitel nach Erscheinen zu übersetzen.

Ein Frühlingsgruß und Frohe Ostern an alle Leser!

Noch kurz zu den Reviews, die ich nicht per Mail beantworten konnte:

Liebe inessnape, das ist wirklich toll, nach so langer Zeit mal wieder von dir zu hören. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du immer noch mitliest!

Iffi: Schön, dass du mir schreibst! Ich glaube gar nicht, dass Senalda noch so oft auftauchen wird, aber kann mich natürlich auch irren… momentan ist aber alles gesagt, oder?

Yasira: Vielen Dank!

**

* * *

Kapitel 44 **

**Verwirrt – oder doch nicht?**

„Severus, vielen Dank, das Wochenende war einfach wunderschön."

Beim Klang der Stimme seines Frauchens schlenderte Krummbein aus der Küche. Er blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, um Severus anzusehen, ehe er sich um Hermines Beine wand.

„Oh, Krummbein! Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Hermine, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Mm, eigentlich nicht. Gott, bin ich müde!" Hermine ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Was gibt es darüber zu reden? Es sieht aus, als sei Michael die beste Wahl für meine Lehrzeit. Wie zeitig kannst du am Mittwoch hier sein? Ich weiß nicht, wann er uns erwartet, aber es wäre nett, vorher noch einen Happen zu essen, ehe wir mit ihm sprechen. Ich wünschte wirklich, Ella wäre nicht nach Amerika gegangen."

Severus setzte sich neben die Hexe und seine Haltung war ruhig, während er sie ansah. „Das ist es nicht, was ich meine."

„Was willst du mir sagen, Severus? Was gibt es darüber zu reden? Ich habe im Augenblick nicht das Bedürfnis, überhaupt über etwas zu diskutieren." Hermine funkelte den finsteren Mann an.

„Vor was fürchtest du dich? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht über das reden willst, was Trelawney uns erzählt hat."

„Weil es keinen Unterschied macht, was wir sagen oder tun. Was ist, ist. Ich kann dein Bedürfnis nicht nachvollziehen, alles quantitativ bestimmen zu wollen. Dieser Anspruch ist eine gute Sache. Außer… außer du findest das nicht." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ängstlich. „Ist es das? Du bist wirklich bestürzt darüber, fürchtest dich jedoch davor, mir das auch zu sagen?"

_Sein_ Bedürfnis, Tatsachen zu quantifizieren? Wenn das so war, würde der Quaffel den Schnatz einholen. Severus blieb ruhig sitzen, ehe er antwortete, denn er wusste, dass er seine Worte sorgfältig auszusuchen hatte, damit er nicht das Falsche sagte. Es war ihm klar, dass sie aus der Fassung war, wusste aber nicht sicher, worüber. Hatte sie wirklich Angst, dass er sie nicht wollte? Von Rechts wegen müsste er derjenige sein, der sich Sorgen darüber machte, dass vielleicht _sie_ ihn nicht wollte. War sie wirklich besorgt, dass er kein Interesse an einer Zukunft mit ihr hatte oder lag es an etwas anderem? Er konnte sich sein Leben ohne sie überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen, aber ihre Beziehung war immer noch zu frisch, um sie um eine Bindung, oder eine Verpflichtung zu bitten. Vielleicht _wollte_ sie keine Bindung, aber warum war sie dann besorgt darüber, dass er sie zurückweisen könnte? Vielleicht war es aber genau _das_, was sie fürchtete – dass er ihr einen Antrag machen könnte? Oder dass er es nicht tun würde? Er war noch nie gut in Beziehungen gewesen und nun schienen sie sich nicht gerade auf der sicheren Straße zu befinden. Er könnte ihre Gefühle im Nachhinein anzweifeln oder sie könnten versuchen, die Dinge zu besprechen.

Severus seufzte und merkte, dass er zu lange gebraucht hatte um ihr zu antworten. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine als wollte er sie einfach nur vom Zerreißen ihres Pulloversaums abhalten, da sie an losen Fäden zog. „Du hast Angst, dass ich gehe? Ehrlich, Hermine, ich sollte besorgt darüber sein, dass du so schnell wie du nur kannst in die andere Richtung rennst. Ich bin nicht gerade ein Preis, den man gewinnen kann. Suchst du irgendwie nach einer Art… Bindung? Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne dich überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen aber das hier… ist für uns beide immer noch neu. Du musst mit mir reden. Mein Kopf denkt sich schon die unmöglichsten Situationen aus und überlegt, ob eine davon jemals wahr werden wird. Was denkst du?"

„Das ist es ja gerade. Ich weiß nicht, was mich quält. Ich brauche eine Tasse Tee. Möchtest du auch eine?" Abrupt zog Hermine ihre Hände zurück und ging in die Küche.

Severus ließ sie gehen, nicht sicher, warum sie so beunruhigt war, aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt über ihre Reaktion. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl der Entfremdung, denn zuerst war Hermine sehr begeistert über Trelawneys Erklärung ihres Anspruchs gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie nun genügend Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken und erkannt, was es für sie beide bedeuten könnte.

Sie trug das Teeservice ihrer Großmutter herein und stellte es auf dem Couchtisch ab. Seinen Blick immer noch vermeidend schenkte sie den Tee ein. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Es ist viel zu früh für uns, um über eine Bindung nachzudenken. Ich muss immer noch meine Lehrzeit machen. Es was so viel einfacher, als ich noch nichts von diesem ‚Anspruch' wusste."

Severus beobachtete, wie Hermine herum zappelte und dabei versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Ihre Emotionen schienen wie wild in verschiedene Richtungen zu strömen und er konnte ihre Antwort nicht einordnen. Er bezweifelte sogar, dass Legilimentik helfen würde – sie schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, was sie quälte. „Hast du Angst davor, dass ich dir einen Antrag machen könnte?"

„Was?"

„Bist du besorgt darüber, dass ich es nicht tun könnte? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich jemals zuvor in solch einem Zustand gesehen habe. Ich bin nicht sicher, woran es liegt, dass du so aufgebracht bist. Was quält dich nur?"

„Was denkst du, wie ähnlich ist dieser ‚Anspruch' einer Prophezeiung?"

„Eine Prophezeiung?" Zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach. „Gibt es eine weitere Prophezeiung, von ich nichts weiß?"

„Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass es eine gibt, aber immer ist Elementarmagie daran beteiligt und, naja, sieh, wohin uns die letzte Prophezeiung gebracht hat."

„Das ist es, was dir Probleme bereitet? Du denkst, dass es noch einen Dunklen Lord gibt, der darauf wartet, uns zu schnappen?"

„Die Elementarmagie, _eine weitere_ Trelawney, die eine Prophezeiung macht, ungeahnte Auswirkungen…"

„Hermine, es gibt keine Prophezeiung. Es ist meine Liebe für dich, unsere Liebe füreinander, die diese Magie erweckt hat – und nicht irgendein neuer, wahnsinniger Dunkler Lord. Ohne den Anhänger hätte ich dich verloren, als du gestürzt bist. Der Heiler meinte, dass es unser Bund war, der dich hier fest gehalten hat."

„Es gibt keinen neuen Dunklen Lord?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein neuer Dunkler Lord. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was Potters politische Bestrebungen sind. Vielleicht hält er es nicht aus, nur zuzusehen."

Hermine kniff ihm in den Arm. „Ich glaube, dass es immer Harrys größte Angst war, sich in den nächsten Voldemort zu verwandeln."

Als er überlegte und an die rohe Macht dachte, die Potter gebraucht hatte, um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, war die Idee gar nicht mal so weit hergeholt.

„Dachtest du wirklich daran, mir einen Antrag zu machen?"

„Nicht im Augenblick." Severus zog sie auf seinen Schoß und genoss das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinem. „Willst du, dass ich es tue?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns beiden schon für diesen Schritt in unserer Beziehung bereit ist." Hermines Stimme wurde sehnsuchtsvoll, als sie leise sagte: „Außerdem sollte ich nicht diejenige sein, die das ‚wann' entscheidet. Aber vielleicht in der Zukunft…"

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich gehen zu lassen. Niemals, Anspruch hin oder her. Ich weiß, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist." Sanft beugte er sich vor und küsste die Hexe. „Wie auch immer, ich habe morgen einige Klassen zu unterrichten und du hast Vorlesungen, an denen die teilnehmen musst. Ich glaube, wir sollten noch etwas schlafen."

Severus Lippen berührten ihre, ein langsamer, erotischer Kuss, der alle Gedanken und Ängste für den Moment aus ihren Gedanken verbannte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine schaffte es innerhalb weniger Minuten, auszupacken und sich um Krummbein zu kümmern. ‚Es gibt einfach keinen Ersatz für Magie, wenn du ihn Eile bist', dachte sie. Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer und fand Severus schon im Bett vor, wie er sich Notizen in ein kleines Buch machte. Die Decke lag locker über seinem Schoß und schien das Einzige zu sein, das ihn von ihr trennte. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, um ihn zu beobachten und ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit überkam sie, als sie daran dachte, dass er am Morgen wieder gehen würde. Heute war bis zum Wochenende ihre letzte Nacht zusammen. Morgen Abend würde sie allein ins Bett krabbeln – erneut.

„Hast du vor, mich den Rest der Nacht von da drüben zu beobachten oder kommst du lieber zu mir?" Er trug weiter in das Buch ein und sah nicht hoch, während er sprach. Er spürte ihre Traurigkeit, etwas, dass er auch fühlte.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass du unsere Kamine verbindest?" Ihr Bademantel fiel zu Boden und sie kletterte ins Bett. „Ich wette, ich könnte Arthur dazu bekommen, den Auftrag durch zu boxen, wenn ich ihn darum bitte."

„Du bist jetzt noch nicht einmal mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden. Außerdem ist die einzige Verbindung nach draußen in Albus' Büro. Willst du wirklich jedes Mal dort durch kommen?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du heimgehst."

„Ich weiß. Ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben, aber einer von uns sollte doch erwerbstätig sein und im Augenblick fällt mir diese Aufgabe zu. Hast du irgendwas in Aussicht, von dem du mir noch nichts erzählt hast?"

Ein leises _‚Nox'_ hüllte den Raum in Dunkelheit, während es sich die beiden im Bett bequem machten. „Vielleicht könnte ich eine Art von Stipendium während meiner Lehrzeit bei Tenbrook bekommen."

Severus zog Hermines Rücken an sich und kuschelte sich an sie. Eine Hand glitt unter sein Kopfkissen und die andere lag auf ihrer Mitte und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. „Als ob ich dem Mann vertrauen würde. Lass uns erst mal sehen, was der Mittwoch bringt."

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber ehrlich, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er ganz nett wäre."

„Ja, Potter und Weasley sind ja auch deine beiden besten Freunde. Das bekräftigt die Tatsache, dass du ein schrecklicher Menschenkenner bist. Es ist spät, schlaf jetzt."

„Ich bin hier mit dir."

„Und wieder bestätigst du meine Meinung. Schlaf jetzt."

„Severus."

„Schlaf." Es war eine Weile still, aber Severus spürte, dass sich Hermine nur ruhig verhielt und sie sich offenbar davon abhielt, einzuschlafen. „Was?"

„Nichts. Schlaf jetzt."

„Hermine."

„Nichts. Schlaf jetzt."

„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht." Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sie wieder reden würde und er musste nur darauf warten, bis sie ihm sagte was ihr im Kopf herum ging. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu spät sein würde, er hatte am Morgen Unterricht.

„Hast du jemals über Kinder nachgedacht?"

„Kinder?"

Hermine bewegte sich und drehte sich in der Dunkelheit zu ihm um. „Ja, Kinder."

„Natürlich habe ich schon an sie gedacht. Jeden Tag und jedes Mal, wenn eine dieser kleinen Kröten einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt haben."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich weiß, dass du akribisch darin bist, Verhütungszauber zu sprechen. Ich muss noch meine Schule und meine Lehrzeit beenden und weiß, dass wir noch gar nicht wirklich über eine gemeinsame Zukunft außer im Generellen geredet haben, aber zu wissen, wie du über Schüler denkst, nun ja, wir haben einfach noch nie über… Kinder gesprochen."

Severus seufzte. Ein leises ‚_Lumos'_ und Licht erfüllte ein weiteres Mal den Raum. Das war eine zu ernste Unterhaltung, um sie im Dunkeln zu führen, er musste dabei Hermines Gesicht sehen können und konnte sich dabei nicht allein auf den Tonfall ihrer Stimme verlassen. „Das hat mit dem ‚Anspruch' zu tun, oder?"

Hermine weigerte sich, sich davon beeinflussen zu lassen. „Wir haben noch nie über Kinder gesprochen."

„Ich weiß nicht." Severus fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und lehnte sich zurück auf die Kopfkissen. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, die finale Schlacht zu überleben, deshalb habe ich das bisher auch noch niemals in Betracht gezogen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Und jetzt, nehme ich an, willst du ein Kind?" ‚Wie zum Teufel war die Unterhaltung nur in diese Richtung gewandert?', fragte er sich.

„Nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann."

„Können wir dann darüber reden?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„In Ordnung. Ist dir klar, was ich für ein schrecklichen Vater abgeben würde?"

„Genau das ist es. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ein schlechter Vater wärst."

„Ach ja, wir haben ja schon festgestellt, was du für eine üble Menschenkenntnis hast."

„Severus!"

„Potter und Weasley. Muss ich dazu noch mehr sagen?"

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, eine Familie zu haben?" Hermine sah ihn von der Seite an, während er damit kämpfte, ihr zu antworten."

„Nein." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Warum fanden die gefährlichsten Unterhaltungen immer mitten in der Nacht statt, wenn sein Verstand nicht in Höchstform arbeitete? Es war eine Diskussion um zwei Uhr früh mit Lucius gewesen, als er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Eine Entscheidung, die er bis zu dem Tag seines Todes bereuen würde, egal was schlussendlich daraus geworden war. Die Dinge schienen im Licht des Tages immer so viel klarer zu sein – wo es Kaffee gab und davon auch eine Menge. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht, ich nehme an, dass ich vor langer Zeit, als ich noch jung und naiv war, darüber nachdachte, eine Familie zu haben. Das Leben geht nicht immer den Weg, den man sich vorstellt."

„Und jetzt?"

„Und jetzt? Du lässt das nicht einfach gut sein, oder?"

„Nein. Wir reden über die Schule, über wissenschaftliche Fächer und Zaubertränke, dazu noch über eine Menge anderer Dinge. Ich sage dir, was ich über alles und jedes denke und fühle, aber wir reden nie darüber, was du willst."

Severus streichelte nebenbei über Hermines Rücken, während sein Verstand Gefahr bringend von einem Gedanken zum Nächsten sprang. „Alles, was ich möchte, ist genau hier", sagte er leise. „Hör zu – und erzähl mir hinterher nicht, dass das egal wäre oder du niemals darüber nachgedacht hast, weil ich genau weiß, dass du das getan hast."

Hermine hatte eine Ahnung, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Severus vertiefte sich anscheinend immer in sich selbst, wenn seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit führten, eine Vergangenheit, mit er nicht zurecht zu kommen schien und für die er sich immer wieder Vorwürfe machte, sogar nach all dem Guten, das er vollbracht hatte. Sie wartete stumm darauf, dass er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß, dass du das weißt." Er hob die Hand um ihrer Antwort zuvor zu kommen, sah die dabei aber immer noch nicht an. „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist so. Der Anspruch verstärkt diese Tatsache nur, aber was denkst du was passiert, wenn wir ein Kind hätten und es das sieht?"

Die Luft über seinem Unterarm schimmerte leicht. Der Verschleierungszauber über seinem Dunklen Mal verschwand und entblößte die verblichenen Linien des Schädels und der Schlange auf seiner Haut.

Es war, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Es war der Weg, den sie schon gegangen waren. „Ich glaube, dass unser Kind stolz darauf sein wird, dass sein Vater dabei geholfen hat, das Ende des gefährlichsten Zauberers, der je gelebt hat, herbei zu führen."

„Nein, denn dann verstehst du es wirklich nicht."

„Severus, du bist der Grund, dass das Licht gewonnen hat."

Schwer seufzend schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Und ehe ich die Seiten wechselte? Hermine, ich _war_ ein Todesser. Was immer du denkst, dass ich an Gutem getan habe, kann ich doch niemals die Tatsache ändern, dass ich mich zuerst dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen habe."

„Und wie lange stellst du dir vor, noch den Märtyrer zu spielen? Ich muss dir nämlich sagen, dass das langsam langweilig wird."

Severus drehte sich um, denn ihre Bemerkung und der Ärger in ihrer Stimme überraschten ihn. „Bitte?"

„Wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon. Du bereust deine Vergangenheit. Du hast Angst, dass ich meine Zukunft aufs Spiel setzte, weil wir zusammen sind, was übrigens nicht allein an dir liegt. Kinder sind gemein, und ich bin sicher, dass irgendeines irgendetwas sagen wird. Wenn nicht über dich als ihren Vater, dann über mich als ihre Mutter. Und wenn ihnen nichts einfällt, was sie über uns sagen könnten, dann wird es über ihr Aussehen oder eine andere Unsicherheit sein, die Kinder so haben. Denkst du wirklich, dass jetzt alles so wundervoll ist? Wie oft habe ich mich verteidigen müssen, weil ich muggelgeboren bin? Oder Harry Potters beste Freundin? Wie viele Leute, egal was sie auch sagen, wünschten immer noch, dass Voldemort gewonnen hätte? Das Leben geht weiter. Es ist Zeit, es zu leben. Es ist Zeit, dir selbst zu vergeben. Du hast niemals erwartet, die finale Schlacht zu überleben, aber das hast du. Akzeptiere das Leben als ein Geschenk das es ist und lebe es weiter."

„Ich schwöre zu Gott, wenn deine Augen jetzt zu funkeln anfangen und du mir ein Zitronenbonbon anbietest, dann hex ich dich in die nächste Woche!"

Hermine lachte. „Ich bin nicht Albus, aber wenn er das gleiche gesagt hat, dann nur, weil es wahr ist."

Severus rieb sich die Augen. Die Konversation hatte sich gedreht, obwohl er eigentlich viel zu müde war, um ihr zu folgen. Albus _hatte_ schon das Gleiche zu ihm gesagt. Genauso wie Lupin und Minerva und einige andere, die er mehr oder weniger nur als Bekannte betrachtete. „Irgendeine Chance, dass du jetzt das Thema fallen und mich etwas schlafen lässt?"

Hermine küsste ihn auf die Wange, ehe sie sich an seine Seite kuschelte und ihr Bein über seines schob, um es sich gemütlich zu machen. Ein Gähnen entschlüpfte ihr und sie meinte: „Natürlich können wir auch ein andermal reden. Ich bin auch sehr müde. Denk aber darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. ‚_Nox'_." Wieder einmal wurde der Raum dunkel.

„Was auch immer, du weißt schon, dass ich niemals ein ‚Kumpel' für deine Freunde werde?"

„Das brauchst du auch gar nicht. Sie sind meine Freunde, nicht deine. So lange du sie nicht beim ersten Anblick verfluchst, kann ich damit leben. Hör einfach nur auf, in der Vergangenheit zu leben, die Zukunft hat so viel zu bieten!"

Severus fühlte, wie Hermines Körper schwer wurde und sie sich entspannte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich so verändern kann."

„Severus, du musst dich gar nicht verändern. Das möchte ich gar nicht. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Mit aufbauschenden Roben und allem, was dazu gehört." Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein leises Murmeln, Hermine Atmung wurde gleichmäßig und sie schlief ein.

Die Zukunft.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, ehe der Schlaf auch den Tränkemeister überfiel, denn sein Verstand ließ es nicht zu, dass er die Unterhaltung einfach so beiseite schieben konnte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Personaltür schlug hinter ihm ins Schloss und Severus ging zum Lehrertisch. Mehrere Köpfe fuhren hoch, während er Platz nahm.

„Morgen, Severus, ich nehme an, dass das Symposium gut gelaufen ist?", sagte Albus lächelnd, während er zusah, wie sich der Tränkemeister seinen Morgenkaffee einschenkte.

„Sehr gut, danke."

Immer mehr Köpfe, die meisten davon weiblich, schienen seinen Blick kreuzen zu wollen. Er hörte deutlich, wie die flüsternden Stimmen lauter wurden, während er sich bediente.

„Ist etwas vorgefallen, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe?"

„Guten Morgen. Ich sehe, dass du in einem Stück zurück bist. Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte Remus und setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu seiner Rechten.

„Hermine geht es gut." Er konnte gerade mal einen Satz hier und da verstehen, weil die Stimmen in der Großen Halle lauter wurden. „Was zum Teufel geht dort vor?"

„_Mr. Darcy…"_

„_Nein, vielleicht noch finsterer…"_

„_Heathcliff…"_

„_Bronte…"_

„_Ja, Heathcliff, immer in schwarz und grüblerisch…"_

Remus lachte. „Ich glaube, dein Fanclub ist wieder da. Es geht ein Gerücht um, dass du Hermine vor irgendwas Schlimmen während des Symposiums ‚gerettet' hättest. Irgendwas über einen Fluch und einen bösen Zauberer. Die Zaubererwelt ist eine ziemlich kleine Gemeinschaft, weißt du, und Klatsch verbreitet sich schnell."

Severus drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken. Irgendwie war er, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass er zwanzig Jahre für den Orden spioniert hatte, zu einem dunklen, mysteriösen Helden geworden. Hexen, die ihn früher eher in Stücke gehext hätten, als ihm die Uhrzeit zu sagen, entdeckten plötzlich, dass der Tränkemeister eine missverstandene, tragische Figur war, die einfach nur die Liebe einer guten Frau brauchte, um zu heilen.

Während sich dieses Gefühl gewissermaßen als wahr herausstellte, war es doch Hermines Liebe, die ihn zu einem Ganzen machte und nicht irgendein übertrumpftes Bild eines Bronte-schen Helden, von dem diese Jugendlichen träumten. Der Ball zu Halloween hatte noch Öl in das Feuer geschüttet. Sein Tango mit Hermine und der plötzliche Entschluss, sie aus der Großen Halle zu tragen beschwor wohl spät in der Nacht Bilder von dunklen Rittern und Prinzessinnen, die glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende lebten in den heranwachsenden weiblichen Psychen hervor, wenn sie über die Zukunft nachdachten.

Es hatte nicht lange für das weibliche Publikum gedauert, speziell für jene, die seine Schülerinnen waren, fest zu stellen, dass er immer noch die gleiche Person war – sarkastisch, streng, mit ekligen Strafarbeiten und all dem. Sie gingen schnell zum nächsten Objekt ihrer Anbetung weiter.

Das Symposium. Hermine. Rancine. Ihre Konfrontation. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „So war es gar nicht. Ich habe nichts getan. Hermine hat mit Rancine gestritten, auch wenn ich nicht gerade behaupten kann, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, den Mann einzupökeln und irgendwann einmal als Zutat für einen Zaubertrank zu benutzen."

„Ja, nun, dein Fanclub scheint das anders zu sehen."

„Was hast du gehört?", seufzte Severus. Anscheinend war sein Leben dazu bestimmt, zeitweise einem wirklich schlechten Roman zu ähneln.

„Hermine sei kurz davor gewesen, von Ranzig verhext zu werden und du hättest sie gerettet. Heißt der Mann wirklich so?"

„Rancine, aber ranzig ist eine gute Beschreibung dieses Trottels. Ich habe _gar nichts_ getan. Sie hatten einen Streit und wir gingen. Niemand hat jemanden verhext."

„Und der Wind, der Hermine umgeben hat?"

„Ja, der war da, aber das lag nicht an mir." Severus beäugte den Werwolf. Widerwillig musste er zugeben, dass Lupen sich als kompetenter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erwiesen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er etwas Licht auf diese ganze ‚Anspruch' Sache und das Desaster mit Trelawney, welches sein ruhiges Leben bedrohte, werfen. „Was weißt du über einen Zauberer namens Tiresias Trelawney?"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Während Severus auf einem anderen Teil der Insel mit Remus über Trelawneys Magie sprach, wurde Hermine ebenfalls mit Gerüchten und versteckten Andeutungen überschwemmt.

Sie bekam Michaels Eule, die sie und Severus zum Essen am Mittwochabend einlud, ehe er ihnen die Forschungseinrichtung zeigen und über ihre mögliche Lehrzeit reden wollte, kurz nachdem Severus sie morgens verlassen hatte. Alles drehte sich in ihr, während sie versuchte zu überlegen, was das für ihre Zukunft bedeuten könnte. Hin und wieder war ihr Verstand ein verräterisches Organ, der einen Gedanken wiederholte, den sie ebenso resolut zum Schweigen brachte, seit das in der letzten Nacht begonnen hatte – denn er sprach von einem Heiratsantrag! Hochzeit. Geschickt schlug sie den Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich wieder den Spekulationen über ihre zukünftige Lehrzeit zu. Es gab sicherlich später einen Zeitpunkt über Severus nachzudenken, wenn sie einen klareren Kopf hatte. Da sie so beschäftigt mit dem Versuch war, eine Slytherin-sche Bedeutung – was eher Severus' Gebiet als das ihre war – hinter Michaels Angebot zu entdecken, bemerkte sie nicht das Geflüster um sie, während sie zu ihrer ersten Vorlesung ging.

„Hermine, du bist zurück!"

Hermine ließ ihrer Büchertasche auf den Tisch fallen, während sie den Stuhl zwischen Susan und Mark einnahm. „Ja, das Symposium war gestern Morgen zu Ende. Ich hätte euch gestern Abend noch geeult, aber es war schon ziemlich spät, als Severus und ich zurückkamen. Ich muss mir auch eure Notizen vom Freitag ausleihen, damit ich das aufholen kann. Habe ich etwas verpasst?" Hermine sah zu ihrer Freundin und bemerkte das erste Mal die Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Geht es dir gut? Wir haben gehört, du wärst verhext worden."

„Verhext?"

„Professor Rancine…"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Rancine. Konnte man den Mann niemals loswerden? „Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Ich hatte leichte… Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit dem Professor, aber jetzt ist alles geklärt."

Weitere Diskussionen würden warten müssen, da ihr Professor den Saal betrat und mit der Vorlesung anfing.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Du unterschreibst gar nichts. Ein alter Freund von mir ist Anwalt in London, er ist spezialisiert auf ‚verborgene Bedeutungen' wie sie im Lehrgesetz angewandt werden. Ich will, dass er sich alle Verträge, die dir Tenbrook gibt, ansieht."

„Es gibt einen Seitenzweig im Zauberergesetz für ‚verborgene Bedeutungen'?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einige der älteren Verträge haben einen Lehrling mit Hilfe von Dunkler Magie an ihren Meister gebunden, mit Seelenhandel und ähnlichem. Ich bezweifle, dass Tenbrook so dumm wäre, um einige dieser alten Wege wieder zu erwecken, aber man kann einfach nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht an seinem Angebot, ich weiß nur nicht, was es ist."

„Und es könnte nicht sein, dass er einfach die beste Studentin ihres Jahrgangs als seinen Lehrling haben möchte?"

„Hermine, keiner zweifelt hier deine Fähigkeiten an. Ich traue dem Mann einfach nicht."

„Also gut, in Ordnung. Ich weiß genug, um einen Vertrag nicht zu unterschreiben, wenn ich ihn nicht zuerst gelesen habe. So naiv bin ich nicht."

„Den Vertrag nur zu lesen ist nicht genug. Einige der älteren Klauseln kann man nicht erkennen, wenn man nicht zuerst den passenden Zauber auf das Pergament spricht."

„Das kann nicht verpflichtend sein. Wie kann man jemanden an etwas binden, von dem man anfangs nicht wusste, dass es da ist?"

Severus lächelte. „Darum ist es Dunkle Magie. Nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint. Lehrlinge als Eigentum zu sehen ist heute noch so modern wie vor hundert Jahren. Ich bin sicher, dass die Universität Richtlinien darüber hat, was annehmbar ist und was nicht, aber man weiß nie, was manch skrupelloser Meister in eine Vereinbarung rutschen lässt, wenn du ihm den Rücken zudrehst." Er half Hermine in ihren Umhang und sie gingen zur Tür hinaus. „Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass das Zaubergamot ein verbessertes Gesetz verabschiedet hat und Albus dabei half, es durchzusetzen, als er Schulleiter wurde. Er war erschrocken darüber, dass die Lehrlinge in Hogwarts sich fest an jene verpflichten mussten, unter denen sie studierten, und das für zehn Jahre oder länger. Sie hatten keine Rechte oder Anspruch auf Eigentum, bis sie ihren Vertrag erfüllt hatten."

„Sich verpflichten? Das ist schrecklich. Hört sich an, als wären sie eher Sklaven als Lehrlinge gewesen." Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Wir haben noch drei Minuten, ehe der Portschlüssel aktiviert wird."

Severus betrachtete den Metallring in seiner Hand, den Portschlüssel, den Tenbrook Hermine für das Treffen geschickt hatte. Die Ironie, dass er Ähnlichkeit mit dem Band eines Lehrlings hatte, übersah der Tränkemeister dabei nicht im Geringsten. Er fühlte eine Reihe eingeätzter Runen auf der Rückseite des Ringes, auch wenn eine Anzahl Zauber darauf nichts weiter als die verschlüsselten Angaben zu Tenbrooks Einrichtung offenbarten. So weit er es sagen konnte, war alles einwandfrei und wie es sein sollte, sogar der Papierkram, der den Portschlüssel begleitete, war abgestempelt und an den richtigen Stellen verzaubert.

„Severus, entspann dich, ich bin sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Die Zeit beachtend, griff Hermine nach dem Ring.

Severus nickte abgelenkt. Trotz der Versicherung seiner Enthüllungszauber, der nichts Verkehrtes fand, konnte er das vage Gefühl nicht abstellen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war nur noch wenig Zeit, um darüber zu spekulieren, was das _etwas_ sein könnte, da die Zeit langsam ablief und das Paar magisch durch die Nachtluft zu ihrem Zielort gebracht wurde.

tbc

* * *

War das nun ein Cliffhanger? Was erwartet die beiden? Wer hat Recht, Severus oder Hermine? Wir werden es erfahren… 

Während ihr auf das nächste Kapitel wartet, könnt ihr ja die Story noch einmal lesen +gg+ – sie wird gerade übearbeitet und auf meiner Homepage frisch geduscht online gestellt. Bisher sind dort 23 Kapitel – und das waren meine Anfänge, daher tat es sicher gut, sie zu korrigieren. Übrigens habe ich – für alle, die da noch nicht wissen – noch mehr Geschichten von Pearle übersetzt. Ihr findet sie alle auch auf meiner Homepage oder natürlich hier. Ihr Humor ist einfach großartig und immer lesenswert! So, Werbung Ende… +zwinker+


	45. Wenn sich eine Tür schließt

**Der mit der Hexe tanzt**

Übersetzung von Dances with Witches von Pearle.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Liebe Schnuffi, ich danke dir für deine gute Arbeit… schon wieder *gg*. Viele Formulierungen klingen erst jetzt richtig, vorher war mir oft nicht klar, was sich da so seltsam anhörte. *knuddel*

* * *

So, endlich ist es soweit. Pearle hat an Weihnachten ein neues Kapitel online gestellt. Sie meint, dass es noch etwa sechs bis zum Ende sein werden. Ich hoffe, dass noch ein paar Leser die Story kennen und sich genau wie ich über die Fortsetzung freuen.

Alle Reviews werden zukünftig auf meiner Homepage beantwortet, damit ich mehr Zeit für das Übersetzen habe – es wird langsam nämlich richtig schwierig für mich, die Ruhe zu finden. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das und nehmt es mir nicht übel. Der Link ist in meinem Profil zu finden.

Ich danke hier allen, die mir für das letzte Kapitel ein Review oder einen Kommentar geschrieben habe – manchen habe ich nicht geantwortet, weil ich anfangs immer glaubte, dass es bald weiter geht… und dann war es so lange her, dass es irgendwie auch nicht mehr passte. Tausend Dank euch allen für eure Begeisterung, euer Lob und eure Treue!

Aber jetzt genug mit dem Gequatsche – es geht los:

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 45

**Wenn sich eine Tür schließt und das Fenster verschlossen ist, kann eine Chance auch durch den Kamin kriechen**

Zu behaupten, dass ihre Ankunft bei Michael Tenbrook enttäuschend war, wäre eine riesige Untertreibung gewesen. Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie erwartet hatte, doch bestimmt nicht das eintönig graue Gebäude, das vor ihnen stand. „Na ja, wenigstens ist es nicht Frankensteins Schloss."

Severus lächelte. „Ich vermute mal, dass Tenbrook ein wenig zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, wenn er in einem Schloss mit gefülltem Burggraben leben würde. Doch das Aussehen kann täuschen. Sollen wir nachsehen, ob es innen auch so harmlos wie von außen aussieht?"

„Und das kommt von einem Mann, der in einem Kerker lebt."

„Das ist eben der Ort, wo schon immer der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattfand", rechtfertigte er sich. „Ich bin nur froh, dass Albus nie eingefallen ist, einen Graben um Hogwarts zu legen. Das würde gerade noch fehlen, Seetang und Dreck, der jedes Mal in die Eingangshalle getragen wird, sobald jemand dort reingefallen wäre oder -gestoßen wurde. Die Schüler hätten einen Heidenspaß damit."

Der Portschlüssel hatte sie zu einer kleinen, abgelegenen Terrasse gebracht, die an einen gepflasterten Weg grenzte. Der Pfad führte zu einer Gruppe großer Doppeltüren. Ehe sich Severus entscheiden konnte, ob er nach einer Glocke suchen oder einfach klopfen sollte, öffnete ein Hauself, der in ein sauberes, gebügeltes Geschirrtuch gekleidet war, die Vordertür.

Ein rascher Blick in Hermines versteinertes Gesicht, brachte ihm in die Erinnerung an ihre verunglückte Aktion, die Hauselfen in Hogwarts betreffend, zurück und ließ ihn leise lachen – der Abend könnte doch unterhaltsamer werden, als er es ursprünglich vermutet hatte.

„Oh, guten Abend, Herrschaften. Meister Tenbrook erwartet Sie. Ich ist Scientia. Kann ich Ihnen Umhang abnehmen, Miss?" Der kleine Elf schien vor guter Laune beinahe zu platzen, während er zur Seite trat, um sie hereinzulassen.

Tenbrook kam geschäftig durch einen Türbogen, der an den Eingangsbereich anschloss. „Hermine, Professor Snape, ich freue mich, dass Sie es beide geschafft haben. Ich habe mich gerade um die letzten Handgriffe bezüglich unseres Essens gekümmert. Sollen wir zuerst einen Drink in der Sonnenhalle zu uns nehmen?"

Hermine lächelte. Der Mann hatte wirklich ein freundliches Gemüt – ein Blick zu Severus jedoch bewies, dass sich dessen Laune auf dem polaren Gegenteil befand.

Ein stiller Snape und eine nervös plaudernde Hermine folgten Tenbrook einen dunklen Korridor hinunter und gingen ihm dann auf dessen Drängen durch ein geschlossenes Paar mit Reif bedeckter Türen nach.

„Wow!", rief Hermine und atmete überrascht ein, während sie den gläsernen Raum begutachtete. Magisch wachsende Pflanzen und Blumen jeder Farbe, Größe und Form füllten das Zimmer. Ein schmaler Steinweg, der sich sanft außer Sicht schlängelte, war links von der Stelle zu sehen, an der sie standen.

Tenbrooks Lächeln wackelte nur für einen Augenblick. Das war ganz offensichtlich die Reaktion, die er von seinen Gästen erwartet hatte und nicht der finstere und bedrohliche Blick, den er gerade von dem Tränkemeister bekam. Um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun – während er sein Labor für private Nachforschungen in der Hoffnung angeboten hatte, Hermine als seine Auszubildende zu gewinnen und es auf den mürrischen Mann erweitert hatte, war es auch eine klare Tatsache, dass Severus ihn zu Tode erschreckte. Es war eine Sache, einen wilden Panther hinter Gittern zu bewundern, aber eine ganz andere, im Käfig bei ihm zu sein. Oder ihn zu sich nach Hause einzuladen.

„Sie bauen Alpen-Mannsschild an! Ich dachte, dass diese Pflanze nur in den höheren Lagen der Alpen wächst! Und Echinacea! Und Weißdorn! Und Beinwell. Wie schaffen Sie es nur, dass sie alle gleichzeitig wachsen? Sie brauchen alle ein unterschiedliches Klima und Niederschlag!" Hermine fuhr im Geiste damit fort, die verschiedenen Pflanzen, die sie sah, zu katalogisieren. Die Wachstumsgröße war unglaublich. Sie war sicher, dass Sprout ihren rechten Arm geben würde, wenn sie diesen Ort sehen dürfte.

„Sehr gut. Nur wenig Menschen können das Alpen-Mannsschild nur durch einfaches Betrachten erkennen. Wenn Sie genau hinsehen, bemerken Sie die Zonen, die ich gelegt habe. Wenn Sie nach oben auf die Anlage schauen, erkennen Sie verschiedene Bereiche unterschiedlicher Breite, die nebeneinander angeordnet sind. Jeder Bereich, durch die Säulen gekennzeichnet, entspricht einem anderen Klima. Es ermöglicht den Pflanzen, Seite an Seite zu wachsen, jedoch trotzdem die benötigte Temperatur und den Niederschlag zu erhalten, den sie brauchen."

„Severus, schau mal, da ist Shilajit! Weißt du noch, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, um eine Probe davon zu bekommen?"

Tenbrook warf dem finsteren Mann einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Sie haben nach Shilajit gesucht?"

Severus widerstand dem Drang, dem Mann einen Crucio anzuhängen. Tenbrook wäre ohne Zweifel in Slytherin gewesen, wenn er nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre und hätte dabei das Schlimmste verkörpert, das sein Haus zu bieten hatte. Severus war der Inbegriff von Slytherin und immer noch ein Mann mit hohen Prinzipien. „Ja, wir haben es mit einer destillierten Version versucht, als wir an der Veränderung des Wolfbanntranks gearbeitet haben."

„Ich würde mich freuen, etwas davon für sie zu ernten."

„Danke, aber im Moment haben wir alles, was wir brauchen. Außerdem hindert uns die Tatsache, dass die Pflanze nicht während des Vollmonds geerntet werden kann daran, Ihr großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen." Trotz aller Höflichkeit betrog die sarkastische Bemerkung nicht das Gefühl der Unterstellung: _„… und jeder Tränkemeister, der sein Gewicht in Salz wert wäre, wüsste das."_

Trotz Severus Geringschätzung fuhr Tenbrook damit fort, die Vorzüge seiner Sonnenhalle anzupreisen.

Während sie Tenbrooks unaufhörlichen Kommentaren nur halb zuhöre, stellte sich Hermine vor, was sie und Severus mit dieser Vielzahl an seltenen und ungewöhnlichen Pflanzen, die hier wuchsen, tun könnten. Sie fand eine kleine Stelle mit Rhynia und widerstand dem Drang, den Mann zu schocken, Snape und eine Probe davon zu nehmen, zurück in ihr Labor zu apparieren und die seltene Pflanze zu ihrem Experiment zuzuführen. Jedoch ein Blick zu Severus, dessen Worte und den Tonfall dabei noch in Ohren, ließ sie anders entscheiden. Auch wenn seine Anmerkung vielleicht ernst geklungen hatte – trotz der Häme, die dabei durchsickerte – wusste Hermine doch, dass die Bitte nach einer Probe Rhynia unweigerlich zum Mord führen würde. Vielleicht, wenn sie die Ausbildungsstelle annehmen würde, könnte sie etwas für ihren Gebrauch beschaffen. Jetzt hielt sie besser ihre Zunge im Zaum und hoffte, dass sie noch mit Severus allein sprechen konnte, eher dieser etwas Törichtes tun würde.

Beide Männer wandten sich ihr zu, als sie versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, dass herausbrechen wollte und als Würgen endete. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und fragte still die Frage, die Tenbrook aussprach: „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Sie hustete und klopfte sich auf die Brust. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Muss mich verschluckt haben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf auf Severus ungestellte Frage. An ihn zu denken, wie er etwas Törichtes tat, holte eine Erinnerung an eine frühere Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen vor, als sie die gleiche Phrase benutzt hatte.

_Sie wusste, ohne ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, dass er verärgert war. Sie würden Harry in einer Stunde treffen – den Jungen, der wieder lebte. Er hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch ein Geschenk für Ginny bei ihr gelassen und wollte jetzt vorbeikommen und es wieder abholen._

„_Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, Potter zu verhexen, wenn er kommt. Du warst so nett, sein Geschenk für ihn zu verstecken, aber dass er dazu gerade unsere gemeinsame Zeit missbraucht – kennt er keine Rücksicht? Unsere Zeit während der Woche ist knapp genug bemessen, aber sie zu vergeuden, um auf Potter zu warten…"_

„_Bitte, tu nichts Törichtes. Ich habe nicht das Verlangen, dich in Askaban zu besuchen."_

„_Töricht?" Severus starrte sie frustriert an. „Hermine, ich bin ein Todesser geworden. Ich bezweifle wirklich, dass ich etwas ‚noch Törichteres' als das machen könnte!"_

_Hermine betrachtete den Blick in seinen Augen und die Tatsache, dass er vollkommen nackt auf der Seite lag und ihr träge über die Brust strich ließ sie in Lachen ausbrechen. Seine Bemerkung, gemischt mit ihrer derzeitigen Position und dem Status ihrer Bekleidung kam ihr wie eine witzige Lebensironie vor. Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie konnte kaum ein klares Wort herausbringen, als sie versuchte, die Gründe für ihren plötzlichen Kontrollverlust zu erklären._

_Severus, für seinen Teil, war zufrieden damit, sie zu beobachten und hatte ein schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er hatte bisher Hermine noch nicht so hinterhältig lachen oder auf ihn losstürmen sehen. Er stellte fest, dass sie einen skurrilen Sinn für Humor hatte, andere Leute Ansichten als banal ansah und es urkomisch fand, wenn sie mit anderen Gedanken oder Meinungen konfrontiert wurde. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit gelernt, dass wenn er nur geduldig wartete, sie ihm alles sagte was sie aufregte, sobald sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Normalerweise war es das Warten wert._

Ihre schönen Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ein weiterer Hauself erschien und sie zum Essen rief.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermine sah zu der Stelle, an der gerade noch ein Hauself, der den Hauptgang servierte, herein- und gleich wieder hinausgepoppt war. „Professor Tenbrook, wie viele Hauselfen arbeiten eigentlich hier?"

„Bitte sagen Sie Michael, hier ist es nicht allzu formell und ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mich schon auf dem Symposium mit dem Vornamen angesprochen haben."

Hermine nickte abgelenkt, als ein weiterer Elf, sie war nicht sicher - vielleicht jener, der ihnen die Getränke in der Sonnenhalle gebracht hatte – mit einem Tablett hereinpoppte. „Wie viele?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich glaube, dass mindestens zwei von ihnen ans Haus gebunden waren, als ich es gekauft habe, dazu brachte ich einige mit, die schon seit Generationen zur Familie gehörten – sie wurden mir von meiner Ururur-Großtante väterlicherseits vermacht."

„Vermacht?"

„Ja, von meiner Ururur-Großtante Matilda, einer wundervollen Hexe. Sie mochte die kleinen Kreaturen sehr und war besorgt, dass sie vernachlässigt werden könnten."

Hermine Stimme hob sich leicht. „Sie hat sie Ihnen hinterlassen, Ihnen lebendige, atmende Individuen vererbt, als wären sie irgendein Schnickschnack, der einfach weitergegeben wird?"

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es so gesehen hat. Das sind Hauselfen. Sie wollte nur, dass für sie gesorgt wird, wenn sie über den Jordan gehen würde. Ist das ein Problem?"

Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem endlos gefüllten Weinkelch und freute sich, als der dunkle, vollmundige Wein erneut hinein strömte. Er konnte kaum ein leises Lachen zurückhalten, während er Hermine zusah, wie sie all ihre Kraft sammelte um sagen zu können, was das Problem war. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass es reichen würde, um sie von Tenbrook völlig abzuschrecken, aber der Mann machte auch keinerlei Punkte gut.

„Ehrlich, wenn ich nicht die Elfen hätte, die kochen und hier saubermachen, wer würde das sonst alles tun? Sie wissen doch, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin", antwortete Tenbrook verteidigend und dachte, dass diese Erklärung die Hexe zufrieden stellen würde. Er war sehr überrascht, Hermines mörderischen Blick zu sehen, als wolle sie ihn jeden Augenblick in die Vergessenheit hexen. Er ruderte zurück und versuchte, seine Antwort deutlicher zu machen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur noch finsterer. Ein Seitenblick zum Gesicht des belustigten Tränkemeisters half auch nicht gerade. „Ich wollte nur sagen, wenn ich verheiratet wäre, würde höchstwahrscheinlich meine Frau das Haus versorgen und sich um die Elfen und all das kümmern, aber da ich es nicht bin, ich also keine Frau habe, und ich, ähm, die Elfen brauche, damit alles läuft…", meinte er und beendete seinen Satz ziemlich lahm mit: „… bis ich eines Tages heirate, so ist das." Unbewusst fiel seine Hand zur Seite, wo sich sein Zauberstab befand, da er sich nun tatsächlich Sorgen um seine Person machte, weil Hermine die Augen voller Zorn zusammengekniffen hatte.

„Und Ihre Frau würde das alles für Sie tun?", fragte sie dennoch ruhig.

Ein weiterer Strich erschien auf der rechten Seite in Severus gedanklicher Anzeigentafel. Elfenrechte – check; Rechte der Frauen – check; die Punkte waren bei Null bis Minus Zwei. „Nur so aus Neugierde", fragte er anscheinend völlig unschuldig, während er Tenbrook anlächelte. „Was halten Sie von Katzen?" Es konnte nicht schaden, die Skala noch ein wenig gegen den Mann zu rücken.

„Ich habe noch nie eine Katze getroffen, die ich nicht mochte."

Hermines Schultern entspannten sich minimal, wenigstens wusste sie nun, dass Krummbein willkommen wäre, aber sie war immer noch nicht zufrieden mit seinen Bemerkungen, die eine Ehefrau mit den Hauselfen gleichstellte und dazu beide behandelte, als wenn sie Diener wären.

„Ich finde, dass sie exzellente Tränkezutaten abgeben." Tenbrook lachte, als er noch eine Pointe versuchte und auf einen alten Zaubertränkewitz anspielte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe ihm auffiel, dass er als einziger lachte. „Ich meine, sie halten ja auch die Ratten in Schach." Er schwieg rasch, als er sah, wie erneut das Feuer in Hermines Augen aufblitzte.

„Also, dann nehme ich an, dass Hermines Kater hier sicher wäre, solange er sich seinen Unterhalt verdient?"

„Natürlich nicht, ihre Katze…"

„Wäre Tränkefutter?", unterbrach Severus, ehe Tenbrook seinen Satz beenden konnte.

„Ihre Katze…", sagte er dann und starrte in Severus ungefähre Richtung, „wäre genauso willkommen wie sie."

„Verstehe."

„Snape, mir ist klar, dass Sie und Miss Granger ein… Übereinkommen haben und dass Sie ein Gast in meinem Haus sind. Jemand, den ich selbst eingeladen habe, doch es scheint als versuchten Sie, ein Abkommen zu sabotieren, ehe es überhaupt begonnen hat. Ich habe nichts als die höchste Achtung vor Hermine und möchte eine Lehrzeit von höchstem Format anbieten, eine, die auch einige zusätzlichen Wissenszweige abdecken würde. Wie ich schon früher erwähnt habe, würde es mich freuen, für ihre eigenen Forschungen ein privates Labor bereitzustellen, während sie hier wohnt. Meine Einrichtung steht zu ihrer Verfügung. Ich glaube, dass es eine Menge Dinge gibt, die wir voneinander lernen können – falls Sie freundlicherweise den Zauberstab von meinem Hals nehmen und das Messer aus meinem Rücken ziehen könnten."

Severus spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog, während Hermine den Mann anstrahlte – seine Bemerkungen über Frauen, Elfen und Katzen für den Moment wohl vergessen. Er wusste, dass sie befürchtete, nicht den geeigneten Meister für ihre Lehrzeit zu finden, der innerhalb der Apparierzone von Hogwarts lag. Es war nur noch die Frage, inwieweit sie einige seiner Kommentare auf Eis legen konnte, während sie die akademischen Leistungen von Tenbrook erwog. Welchen Boden er in seinem Krieg gegen den Kerl auch immer bisher gutmachen konnte war wieder verloren, als Hermine die nächsten Worte aussprach.

„Michael, das klingt wunderbar." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Oder nicht, Severus? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Labor und den Rest der Einrichtung zu besichtigen."

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an ging es mit dem Abend rapide abwärts. Es schien, als sei alles und jedes, das ihnen gezeigt wurde, mit Blick auf Hermine extra ausgewählt worden, um nur ja ihre Zustimmung zu finden. Sogar die Räume der Lehrlinge wurden aufgesucht – der verdammte Kerl hatte das Wohnzimmer gegenüber einer Bibliothek eingerichtet, in der die Regale vom Boden bis zur Decke standen, um ‚das Lernen bequemer zu machen', wie er sich ausdrückte. Severus konnte beinahe fühlen, wie ihm Hermine bei jedem neuen Stück entschlüpfte, das ihnen präsentiert wurde. Schnell fiel er wieder in sein ‚böser' Tränkemeister Image zurück, starrte die beiden an, während Hermine und Tenbrook über die Universität und den Lehrplan, der erforderlich war, um ihr den Titel als Zaubertränkemeisterin zu ermöglichen, sprachen.

Sie hatten es sich nun vor einem prasselnden Feuer in Tenbrooks mit Bücherwänden bestücktem Büro bequem gemacht. Der Mann schenkte ihnen eigenhändig Tee aus einem schimmernden Service aus Silber ein, das auf einem Tisch vor ihnen stand. „Sie müssen den Vertrag noch zu einem qualifizierten Anwalt bringen. Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Snape Sie in Hinsicht auf die üblichen Konditionen eines traditionellen Vertrages beraten kann, aber Sie sollten es trotzdem durchsehen lassen."

„Michael, das hört sich alles so großartig an." Hermine schaute zu Severus und runzelte die Stirn, als sie seine steife Haltung und seinen Blick bemerkte. „Aber ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit, um das alles zu überdenken."

Tenbrook reichte ihr vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten, eine filigrane Porzellantasse. „Natürlich, nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit, die Sie benötigen. Ich möchte Sie nicht drängen, aber Sie sind die einzige Kandidatin, die ich als Lehrling haben möchte. Ich finde, die anderen Studenten sind meine Zeit nicht wert."

Hermine lächelte. „Also überhaupt kein Druck." Severus plötzliches Lächeln erschreckte die Hexe. „Severus?"

_Aha…_

„Sie haben Aufträge vom Ministerium angenommen?" Der finstere Mann drehte sich zu einem eingerahmten Brief, der auf einem niedrigen Regal zu seiner Linken stand. Das Siegel des Ministeriums bewegte sich im Licht des Feuers.

„Ja, während der Schwierigkeiten mit Du-weißt-schon-wer. Untersekretärin Umbridge wandte sich mit der Bitte an mich, Veritaserum für das Ministerium herzustellen. Die Vorräte dort waren alarmierend zur Neige gegangen. Wie Sie wissen, ist erstklassiges Veritaserum schwierig aufzutreiben, geschweige denn richtig zu brauen. Ich war überglücklich, helfen zu können. Eine solch engagierte Hexe, ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum sie noch nicht weiter aufgestiegen ist."

Hermines Tasse fiel auf den Unterteller. Lässig zerriss sie den Vertrag in ihrer Hand in zwei Teile und warf sie dem erschrockenen Mann ins Gesicht, während sie aufstand. „Ich glaube, das beendet dieses Vorstellungsgespräch. Danke, Professor Tenbrook, aber ich werde woanders nach einem… qualifizierten Meister suchen, bei dem ich lernen kann." Hermines finsterer Blick versengte den kleinen Mann beinahe. „Jemanden, der keinen Handel mit dem Leibhaftigen treibt."

Severus zuckte bei ihrer Wortwahl zusammen. Er selbst war mit Voldemort im Bunde gestanden und wenn dieser nicht der Teufel gewesen war, stellte sich die Frage: Wer sonst? Wobei Hermine in solchen Situationen immer schnell ausführte, dass sie ohne ihn, Severus, den Krieg verloren hätten. Eine Tatsache, von der sie behauptete, dass es den Punkt völlig auslöschte, dass er sich dem Verrückten ursprünglich überhaupt angeschlossen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich habe nicht…" Tenbrook schaute von einem zum anderen. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Umbridge."

„Ja?"

Severus legte seine Hand zügelnd auf den Arm der Hexe. „Hermine, er ist Askaban nicht wert."

Tenbrook ließ sich schwer in seinen Stuhl fallen, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Quieken. „Askaban?"

„Ja, nicht viele wissen von Hermines Fähigkeit, ohne Zauberstab einen Unverzeihlichen zu hexen. Wahrscheinlich hat das während der finalen Schlacht Potters Hals gerettet und ich würde es hassen, wenn sie Ihnen nun unnötigerweise eine Kostprobe von diesem Talent zeigen würde. Ich stelle fest, dass wir Ihre Einladung zu lange in Anspruch genommen haben. Kein Grund aufzustehen, wir finden selbst hinaus." Er konnte es sich leisten, freundlich zu sein, während er versuchte, Hermine nach draußen zu drängen, ehe _sie_ etwas Törichtes tat. Severus war sicher, dass sie nichts mehr mit dem Mann zu tun haben wollte. Behutsam nahm er ihren Arm und versuchte, sie in Richtung der Tür zu steuern, ehe sie Tenbrook verzaubern würde.

„Ich weiß, dass Harry Potter und Sie Freunde sind. Ihre Beziehung zu ihm und Ronald Weasley ist genauso legendär wie Ihr Heldentum während der letzten Schlacht, aber ich verstehe nicht, was das alles mit Madam Umbridge zu tun hat." Tenbrook sah wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her und war immer noch dabei herauszufinden, warum die Dinge so schnell verkehrt gelaufen waren.

Wieder versuchte Severus, Hermine zur Tür zu lenken. „Nein, mir ist klar, dass Sie das wirklich wissen wollen. Umbridges Amtszeit als Schulleiterin war ja auch ziemlich kurz, weniger als zwei Monate. Gehen wir?" Er gestikulierte bedeutsam zum Ausgang und hoffte, dass Hermine einfach das Zimmer verlassen würde.

„Es sind nicht nur die Dinge, die sie als Direktorin gemacht hat, oder in der Position, die sie nach ihrem Weggang inne hatte, es geht darum was sie tat, als sie als Lehrerin anfing." Hermine drehte sich wütend zu Severus um. „Hast du jemals auf seinen Handrücken gesehen?"

Severus hatte immer versucht, Potter und Weasley so weit als möglich zu ignorieren, doch hier wusste er, worüber sie sprach. Die verhexte Feder, die Umbridge genutzt hatte um Potter zu bestrafen, als er sich weigerte, wegen Voldemorts Rückkehr zu lügen. Der Federkiel, der ihm ständig den Satz ‚Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen' in den Handrücken schnitt, als er gezwungen wurde, während endloser Strafarbeiten Zeilen mit der verhassten Feder auf ein speziell verzaubertes Pergament zu schreiben. Sie erschienen dann darauf – geschrieben durch sein eigenes Blut. Severus Stimme wurde weich, als er die Traurigkeit und den Zorn sah, die in der wütenden Hexe tobten. „Hermine, kaum jemand außerhalb von Hogwarts wusste, was vor sich ging. Der Prophet war darauf fixiert, Albus Ruf zu untergraben und Fugde verbrachte seine Zeit damit zu leugnen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war. Keiner wusste, was Umbridge hat."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass ich einfach diesen… Lapsus in deren Urteilsvermögen übersehen soll?"

„Nein, gar nicht."

Tenbrook sah Hermine fragend an. „Hat Madam Umbridge etwas gesagt, dass Sie verärgert hat? Ich weiß, dass sie manchmal etwas schroff sein kann und ihre Neigung, was Katzen und die Farbe Pink angeht, ist ein wenig zuviel, doch ich kann nur sagen, dass ich sie während meines Handels mit ihr sehr charmant fand."

„Charmant? Sie hat die Kommission für die Registrierung der Muggelgeborenen geleitet, nachdem Fudge endlich zugegeben hat, dass Voldemort zurück war. Sie hat unzählige muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer nach Askaban geschickt!"

„Zu deren eigener Sicherheit. Wie sonst hätte sie das Ministerium von Du-weißt-schon-wer schützen sollen?"

„Das können Sie doch nicht ernst meinen!" Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Sie sagen das nur im Spaß, oder?"

„Spaß?"

Mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand fiel eine Feder auf den Tisch neben dem längst vergessenen, zerrissenen Ausbildungsvertrag. „Professor Tenbrook, bitte schreiben Sie etwas für mich auf."

Severus Augen verfinsterten sich. „Ist das einer _ihrer_ Federn? Ich dachte, dass sie alle weg sind."

„Das sind sie auch. Das ist eine von meinen."

Er wusste, was sie vorhatte. „Eine von deinen? Woher hast du den Spruch gelernt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, unwillig, diesem Problem Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Wie bereitest du ein Gegengift für einen Trank zu? Du analysierst die Zutaten. Der einzige Weg, einen ‚Gegenzauber' für die Feder zu finden war, den eigentlichen Spruch zu lernen, mit dem sie verzaubert worden war."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist es nicht wert. Du findest jemand anderen. _Wir_ finden jemand anderen. Jemand, der qualifizierter ist, um dich auszubilden. Lass uns gehen."

Hermine schaute von Severus zu Tenbrook und zurück. Müde nickte sie. Sie könnte hier noch Stunden sitzen und dem Mann erklären, was für schreckliche Dinge Umbridge den harmlosen Kindern in ihrer Obhut angetan hatte, die Vorurteile, die dieser Hexe die Macht verliehen hatte, Unschuldige zu inhaftieren, doch am Ende würde es keinen Unterschied machen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Danke für diesen sehr aufschlussreichen Abend. Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich nicht versuchen, Miss Granger erneut zu kontaktieren. Ihnen könnte die Antwort nicht gefallen." Es blieb die Frage, bei wem Hermine ihre Ausbildung machen würde, aber Severus ging davon aus, dass diese Angelegenheit bald geklärt werden würde, auf die eine oder andere Art.

Wenigstens würde es nicht bei Tenbrook sein.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Tür knallte mit mehr Kraft nach hinten gegen den Garderobenständer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Hermine hatte gedacht, dass Tenbrook die Antwort auf all ihre Bitten war: ein vorzüglicher Forscher, ein modernes, auf den neuesten Stand gebrachtes Labor zu ihrer Verfügung, seine Einrichtung, die zentral in London lag und man so ganz einfach nach Hogwarts apparieren konnte, ein voll anerkannter Meister, der sie als seinen Lehrling nehmen wollte und dann, puff, löste sich das sprichwörtlich alles in Luft auf. Nicht, dass er sie abgelehnt hätte, im Gegenteil, der kleine Mann wusste gar nicht, was sie so ärgerte, aber diese… Hexe so offenkundig zu **lobpreisen**! Und auch noch daran zu _glauben_… nun, so konnte sie auf keinen Fall mit ihm arbeiten.

Sie ließ sich schwerfällig auf das Sofa fallen und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Severus sie beobachtete.

„Er würde dich sofort zurücknehmen."

„Und du denkst, dass ich zu ihm zurücklaufen sollte?"

„Nein, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass schon alles verloren ist." Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie. Hermine war normalerweise ruhig, ausgeglichen und fokussiert. Diese Wut, dieser Kontrollverlust war ein wenig entnervend und es fiel ihm wieder ihre ungebremste Magie beim Symposium ein, die sie dort umgeben hatte. „Du findest jemand anderen. Deine Noten sind hervorragend, du bist eine großartige Hexe und ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios. Wer würde dich nicht als seinen Lehrling haben wollen?"

„Du."

„Das haben wir schon hinter uns."

Hermine bedeckte ihre Augen und ihre Handflächen drückten sich in ihre Lider, um dem Druck entgegen zu wirken, der sich dahinter gebildet hatte. „Seit wann siehst du den Punkt, dass ich ein Teil des ‚Goldenen Trios' war, als ein Plus an? Du magst Harry und Ron nicht besonders."

„Auch wenn sie nicht gerade weit oben auf meiner Liste stehen, sind die meisten normalen Zauberer und Hexen anscheinend völlig verzückt von ihnen."

„Aber du nicht."

„Aha, und wer hat jemals behauptet, dass ich normal wäre?"

Hermines Hände fielen in ihren Schoß, als sie über seine Bemerkung zu lachen anfing. „Ich weiß, wie froh dich das macht. Und doch scheinst du Harry in letzter Zeit gut auszuhalten."

„Potter ist erträglich." Severus erhob sich vom Sofa. „Komm, du brauchst ein heißes Bad und heute Nacht einen guten Schlaf."

Hermine nickte und ging voran. „Was soll ich nun tun?"

„Zuerst einmal gar nichts. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sich die Dinge letzten Endes auflösen."

Hermine blieb in der Tür zum Badezimmer stehen. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln, während er sie in den Raum schob. „Weil es immer so ist. Deine Freunde und du haben schlussendlich immer die Oberhand behalten, egal, was es für Umstände waren. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es auch jetzt so ist."

„Das steht also fest? Du weißt aber schon noch, dass ich nicht an Wahrsagen glaube?"

„Ich auch nicht."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Es war eine merkwürdig kleinlaute Hermine, die an diesem Samstag durch die Korridore des Kerkers lief. Allem Anschein nach wanderte sie langsamen Schrittes ziellos umher, während sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, Severus Büro und seinen Räumen dahinter war.

Sie war ziemlich ratlos gewesen und hatte sich kaum konzentrieren können, seit sie Tenbrooks Haus am Mittwochabend verlassen hatte. Ihre Vorlesungen waren ein merkwürdiges Durcheinander aus Kleinkram gewesen, während sie versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung abzubauen. Sogar Edmund meinte, als er einen Blick auf ihre Notizen der fortgeschrittenen Zauberkunst geworfen hatte, dass sie irgendwie… unvollständig wirkten. Klugerweise entschied er sich, diese Sache nicht weiter auszuführen, als sich Hermine zu ihm umdrehte und wissen wollte, warum er sich selbst keine vernünftigen Notizen gemacht hatte. Falls sein Handgelenk gebrochen sei oder er starke Schmerzen in der Hand hätte, welche ihn davon abhielten, diese Aufgabe selbst zu erfüllen, wäre sie froh, das für ihn zu ‚beseitigen', versicherte sie ihm.

Edmund nahm korrekterweise an, dass ihre Art der ‚Beseitigung' keinen hübschen Anblick bieten würde. Es auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape schiebend, entschuldigte er sich vielmals und verschwand zügig, nachdem er sich an eine früher getroffene Verabredung erinnerte – ehe die Hexe den Zauberstab auf ihn richten und ihre Drohung ernst machen konnte.

Sogar jetzt, als Hermine in Severus Büro eintraf, schleppte sie die Füße nach. Sie hatte sich in der Vergangenheit so auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit gefreut, aber an diesem Tag war es wie ein Kraftaufwand, den sie nicht machen wollte. Niedergeschlagen öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

„Oh, da bist du ja. Ich fing schon an zu glauben, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast und dieses Wochenende nicht kommen würdest." Severus strich den ersten Absatz auf dem Pergament durch und die rote Tinte merzte das Geschriebene aus. Seine Augen blieben auf der Seite, während er Hermine begrüßte. „Ich glaube, die Erstklässler werden jedes Jahr schlimmer. Und ich dachte, das wäre unmöglich, wenn man an den Haufen vom letzten Jahr denkt." Sein Kopf fuhr hoch, als sie nicht widersprach und nur Stille seiner Bemerkung folgte.

„Hermine?" Sein Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich, als er ihre blasse Erscheinung und ihr allgemeines Unwohlsein bemerkte. „Bist du krank? Hast du Fieber? Irgendwo Punkte?"

Sie sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Punkte?"

„Du bist muggelgeboren, daher nehme ich nicht an, dass du die Drachenpocken hast. Du wärst auch ein wenig alt dafür, aber trotzdem geht es rum." Er trat um den Schreibtisch und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Deine Augen sehen ein wenig rot aus." Er umfasste ihr Kinn und hob es an. „Weit aufmachen, ich will wissen, ob deine Mandeln violett sind."

Stirnrunzelnd wich sie zurück. „Violett?"

Severus fuhr mit dem Daumen über die zarte Haut an ihrer Wange. „Keine Schuppen oder Pockennarben, das ist immer ein gutes Zeichen. Ich möchte jetzt deine Mandeln sehen. Du bist ein wenig blässer als üblich, aber bisher wenigstens noch nicht grün."

„Severus, ich habe keine Drachenpocken. Keine Schuppen, keine Punkte, keine violetten Mandeln oder grüne Haut", rief sie lachend. „Ich bin immer noch sauer auf Tenbrook, das ist alles. Bei wem soll ich jetzt die Ausbildung machen?"

Sein patentierter, finsterer Blick trat an die Oberfläche. „Tenbrook? Du bist wegen ihm beunruhigt und nicht krank?"

„Nein, nicht krank, nur besorgt." Ihre Augen wurden weich und sie schaute ihn an. „Aber danke für deine Fürsorge."

„Hermine, du wirst jemand anderen finden, um deine Lehre zu machen. Es gibt Dutzende von Meistern, die sich über die Chance freuen würden, dich auszubilden."

„Aber keiner ist hier in der Nähe."

„Wir schaffen das", sagte er mit einem entnervten Seufzen. „Du bist sicher, dass deine Mandeln nicht violett sind?"

„Ziemlich sicher." Zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Büro des mürrischen Mannes betreten hatte, lächelte sie. „Sie haben uns informiert, dass Rancine einen verlängerten Urlaub nimmt, irgendetwas wegen einer nervösen Verfassung. Professor Brisbane hat die Leitung der Abteilung übernommen."

„Wenigstens weißt du jetzt, dass alles nun fair abläuft. Lass mich noch die Arbeit von Mr. Smythe demontieren und dann können wir ins Labor gehen. Ich habe da einen Artikel, den ich dir zeigen wollte. Vielleicht hilft er uns, die Faktoren für die letzte Phase des Wolfbanns zu bestimmen." Während der letzten Wochen waren sie der richtigen Veränderung des Trankes immer näher gekommen. Weihnachten war nur noch drei Wochen entfernt und Vollmond war kurz davor. Wenn sie Remus wie geplant während der Ferien testen wollten, dann mussten sie die letzten Schwierigkeiten lösen, die sie bei dem Trank noch hatten, sonst würden sie ihr Zeitfenster bis zum Monat darauf verlieren.

Das Eintauchen in die Wissenschaft hatte immer schon einen positiven Effekt auf Hermine gehabt und die Arbeit mit Severus am Wolfsbann bildete keine Ausnahme. Die Stimmung der Hexe hellte sich während der nächsten Stunden beim Hacken, Würfeln und Debattieren über die Eigenschaften der Zutaten deutlich auf. Den Trank, den sie bisher erreicht hatten war besser als der Standardtrank, der von Severus noch für die letzte Dekade hergestellt wurde, doch es gab noch nicht den dramatischen Unterschied, den sich beide erhofften, als sie das Projekt begonnen hatten.

„Tja, wenn meine Kalkulationen stimmen, dann wird er mehr von seiner ‚Menschlichkeit' behalten. Das allein ist ja schon eine bedeutende Leistung."

Ärgerlich warf Hermine den Rührstab hin, den sie gerade in der Hand hielt. „Das reicht aber nicht. _‚Hier, Remus, wir haben es zwar nicht geschafft zu tun, was wir vorhatten, aber du wirst froh darüber sein, dass du ein bisschen mehr Verstand behalten wirst, wenn du dich verwandelst.'_ Nein, das ist es nicht. Es muss etwas geben, dass wir bisher nicht geprüft oder geändert haben."

„Hermine, der Vorteil des Trankes liegt darin, dass die Person seinen rationalen Verstand behält. Die Tatsache, dass die Veränderung das verstärkt, ist groß."

„Es reicht trotzdem nicht", meinte sie und hörte sich dabei wie eine Zweijährige an – wofür sie sich hasste.

Severus verschränkte die Arme und ein leises Lächeln zuckte um seinen Mund. „Und was würdest du als ‚ausreichend' bezeichnen?"

„Nichts Geringeres als ein… Heilmittel."

„Na klar!", rief er und machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Zeig mir das Heilmittel!"

„Jetzt verspottest du mich."

„Niemals. Es ist spät geworden." Einige närrische Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab reinigten die die Oberfläche des Labortisches und verstauten die übrig gebliebenen Zutaten. „Möchtest du in der Großen Halle oder in meinen Räumen essen?"

„Musst du heute Abend in der Großen Halle essen?"

„Nein, später habe ich noch meine Runden zu drehen, aber meine Gegenwart beim Abendessen ist heute nicht erforderlich."

„Dann in deinen Räumen", lächelte Hermine. „Ich kenne immer noch den Weg ums Schloss – wie wäre es, wenn ich dich auf deinen Runden begleite?"

Severus gestikulierte ihr den Weg zu dem Durchgang zu seinen Räumen. „Oh, ja, ich bin definitiv fähig, mich diszipliniert zu verhalten, auch wenn du mich begleitest. Roastbeef Sandwiches und Pommes?"

„Gerne."

Severus warf etwas Pulver in das Feuer und rief durch das Flohnetzwerk in die Küche, um ihre Bestellung bei den Elfen abzugeben. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine. „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum du nicht deine ursprüngliche Liste aller Meister noch einmal durchsiehst? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast du das Feld schon auf vier reduziert gehabt. Da Tenbrook nun eliminiert ist, bleiben noch drei übrig. Ich weiß, dass du mit diesen nicht besonders glücklich warst, aber sicher gibt es noch andere, die du akzeptabel findest. Was ist mit den Nummern fünf bis zehn – als denjenigen, die es nicht auf diese Liste geschafft haben?"

Hermine seufzte. „Bevor wir in die Ferien gehen, wollen sie eine überarbeitete Liste aushängen, damit wir wählen können. Professor Brisbane war der Meinung, dass die Liste noch einmal durchgesehen werden sollte, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass Rancine anfangs nicht gerade ein fairer Beurteiler bei der Zusammenstellung gewesen ist. Ursprünglich sollten wir unsere Eingabe bis Ende Januar machen, aber ich glaube, dass sie es nun bis Februar oder März verschieben werden, damit wir genug Zeit haben, die überarbeitete Liste durchzugehen."

„Da hast du es. Ich bin sicher, dass es jemanden auf dieser Liste gibt, der genau zu dir passt."

„Professor Brisbane hat mir gesagt, dass sie bereits drei Eulen von einigen Meistern, die mir einen Ausbildungsplatz anbieten, bekommen haben, weil sie uns auf dem Symposium reden gehört haben. Ich wollte am Montag in die Bibliothek und meine Liste überarbeiten. Dort sollte ich etwas über die Meister finden."

„Warum bist du dann immer noch so sauer?" Severus setzte sich neben Hermine, das Tablett mit ihrem Abendessen stand auf dem Couchtisch vor ihnen.

„Wenn du den Brief nicht gesehen hättest, hätte ich niemals erfahren, wie übel Tenbrook ist. Es ist viel zu wichtig, um es dem Zufall zu überlassen."

Severus lachte leise. „Du hast niemals etwas dem Zufall überlassen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du bereits in der nächsten Woche die Ressourcen von Cambridge erschöpft hast. Ich würde sogar wetten, dass du jeden Meister so sorgfältig überprüfst, dass du bald sogar weißt, was im Innern ihrer Zauberstäbe ist oder welche Blutgruppen sie haben."

Hermine lächelte. „Nicht einmal _ich_ bin so besessen."

Eine Braue hob sich fragend. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich." Sie seufzte, nachdem sie ihren Kürbissaft ausgetrunken hatte. „Ich bin sicher, dass du Recht hast und ich wieder in Ordnung komme. Also, was machen wir in den Ferien? Ich weiß, dass wir den Wolfsbann testen wollen, aber was ist mit dem Rest der Zeit? Bleibst du normalerweise im Schloss?"

„Üblicherweise bleibe ich und forsche. Ich habe gehofft, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du nichts anderes vorhast?"

In diesem Augenblick flammte Severus Feuer grün auf und einige Aschefunken sprühten aus dem Kamin, als eine winzige Eule heraus flog. „Severus? Hermine? Entschuldigt die Störung." Dumbledores körperloser Kopf hing über der Feuerstelle und die Flammen schienen das Funkeln in seinen Augen noch zu betonen. „Anscheinend hat diese arme Eule versucht, dich zu erreichen, Severus, und wurde von den zahlreichen Schutzzaubern an deinem Fenster abgewehrt. Wirklich, du solltest das ändern. Wie willst du sonst Post bekommen? Guten Abend, Hermine. Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen. Vielleicht leisten Sie uns morgen beim Essen am Lehrertisch Gesellschaft? Minerva würde sich so freuen, Sie zu sehen."

„Professor." Hermine konnte sich Albus nicht widmen, da sie damit beschäftigt war, die Eule zu beruhigen, um die Botschaft von ihrem Bein zu nehmen.

„Wer zum Henker will dich denn hier erreichen?"

Hermine warf der Eule ein wenig übrig gebliebenes Roastbeef zu, ehe sie das Siegel auf dem Brief brach. Sie überflog das Pergament, wobei ihre Augen nur so darüber flogen und lächelte dann. „Er ist von Senalda. Sie hat nichts von mir gehört, daher schreibt sie um uns zu sagen, wann sie in Hogsmeade sein wird. Sie will uns dort treffen."

Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass Hermine nicht an Wahrsagerei glaubte, andererseits hätte sie vielleicht gesehen, was Senaldas Eule tatsächlich brachte: Einen lebensverändernden Glücksfall.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet hat, mit Professor Snape und Ihnen sprechen zu können. Es tut mir in der Seele gut, dass ich die Magie richtig gedeutet habe. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mich mit Ihnen beiden wieder zu unterhalten. Mir ist klar, dass die Bedingungen, die den Anspruch hervorgerufen haben, sehr persönlich sind, aber ich würde so gerne die Einzelheiten wissen. Mir ist klar, dass das Professor Snape widerstrebt, aber vielleicht wären Sie so nachsichtig, mir ein paar Dinge zu erzählen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. _

_Vom 22. bis zum 26. Dezember bin ich in Hogsmeade und besuche meinen Bruder und dessen Familie. Wenn es Ihnen passt, würde ich den Professor und Sie gerne am 23. um 19 Uhr zum Abendessen in die Drei Besen einladen. Wenn Ihnen der Zeitpunkt nicht gelegen kommt, lassen Sie es mich wissen. _

_Ach, und Achtung: Möglicherweise richten sich die Sterne nach Ihren Bitten, bis wir uns das nächste Mal sehen._

_Senalda Trelawney_

Wie es sich erwies, waren Tag und Zeit sehr passend.

Während sich Hermine auf das Treffen freute, hielt sich Severus mit seiner Meinung über die Hexe im Zaum, doch sein finsterer Blick sprach Bände.

Er verdrehte die Augen und warf Senaldas Brief grob auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Vielleicht richten sich die Sterne nach deinen Bitten. Sie ist genauso verdreht wie ihre Cousine", meinte er schnaubend. „Ich gehe mit, aber ich sage dir jetzt schon, dass wir nicht über Geschehenes reden, außer mit ganz vagen Begriffen. Sie weiß schon viel mehr als sie sollte, um das nochmals anzuführen."

„Ich habe jedes Buch in Cambridge durchgesehen und nur zwei gefunden, in denen Tiresias Trelawneys Blätter beiläufig erwähnt wurden. Kennst du noch jemanden, der uns etwas über das Blatt sagen kann?"

„Also gut. Wir treffen uns mit ihr, aber mehr verspreche ich nicht." Severus Blick ließ die Hexe lächeln. „Vielleicht solltest du ihr genau erzählen, was wir gemacht haben, als du die Magie gespürt hast? Gib jedes einzelne Detail weiter, jedes Gefühl", sagte er höhnisch.

„Sie weiß ja schon, dass es Sexmagie war. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie einladen will, zu uns ins Bett zu kommen, wenn es wieder geschehen sollte."

_Ja! Vielleicht könnten sie dabei zusammenpassende Strings tragen_? Ausnahmsweise hatte die nervtötende Stimme in seinem Kopf eine annehmbare Antwort, dachte Severus.

„Vielleicht könntet ihr beide dann gleiche Strings tragen. Wir könnten über die verschiedensten Positionen diskutieren, die einen größeren Magiefluss bewirken, um dein Vergnügen zu erhöhen."

Hermine setzte sich steil auf. „Gibt es eine bestimmte Position, die einen höheren Fluss bewirkt? Kann Magie wirklich das Vergnügen steigern?"

Severus sah, wie sich die Augen der Hexe kurz verdunkelten. Seine Stimme fiel zu einem seidigen Schnurren ab. „Hättest du gerne, dass ich dir einige dieser Positionen zeige?"

Hermines Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als er ihr Haar auf eine Seite schob und ihren Hals seinem heißen Blick aussetzte. Er fuhr mit der Zunge an ihrem Puls entlang und Senalda, deren Eule und Pläne für das Abendessen waren schnell vergessen.

tbc

* * *

Also, Tenbrook ist wohl Geschichte *gg*… Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Es ist lange her, doch ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.

‚An Army of Snapes' geht auch bald weiter… ich habe da gerade so etwas wie eine ‚Schaffenskrise'. Aber ich arbeitete an mir…


End file.
